YOU are the MOTHER!
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Quinn never made a wrong move. she made it threw high school soaring passed everyone with ease. her father? adored her perfection. her mother loved to say she had an ivy league daughter. her sister Jade proud that Quinn followed her in step to elite adulthood without falter. another Fabray to carry on in life a Yale alumni. that was then, this is now and now? well take a look..
1. Chapter 1

God, what am I doing here? I should have stayed home like I wanted to. Quinn shakes her head. She can't believe she let Santana of all people convince her to come by making some semblance of logic in a moment of unexpected weakness. Don't get her wrong she doesn't only blame Santana. oh, no! she blames her boyfriend too. nit-wit good-for-nothing, quick, limp, mailman Finn Hudson as well but, if she's being honest with herself there's only ONE person to blame here! it's not Santana or Finn and it sure as hell isn't her! but non-other than the self proclaimed diva herself. that's right you know who. if you have to ask than let me make it clear RACHEL BERRY! that's who! you also might ask how did Rachel berry of all people get her here? Simple, she just had to strut down the hall at the exact moment Finn and Santana were talking about, yeah you guessed it NOAH PUCKERMANS SENIOR YEAR GRADUATION BLOW OUT! yeah, I know real original.

Anyway, so she struts down the hall with a smirk and a new look. Kurt gave her a makeover and one of the jocks Jason or Jackson. I really don't care to know his name, asks her to pucks party and get this she has the audacity to say YES! mind you, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend and I are staring hard at her for two separate but obvious reasons. Finn cause I know he's definitely having a mailman moment, and I- well, I love her. oh, did I forget to mention that. I've been in love with Rachel since pre-k?

well, I have and let me tell you it was not easy to hide. you may also ask why I tortured her all her life and why I made it my life mission to ensure that she had no friends, no suitors and no way in hell of anyone getting in the way of her future stardom. yeah, I know I sound crazy but in the beginning I just didn't want anyone else to have her... what? I was in kindergarten what do you want from me? My parents didn't want me near her the moment I said at the dinner table that I wanted to marry my best friend Rachel Berry when I was 5. They also found out Rachel has two dads. it went severely down hill from there. man, I couldn't sit for a week.

Anyway, back to what I was saying he asked her out. she said yes, I'm pretty sure Finn exploded in his pants when her skirt raised as she turned to strut down the hall, At the same time Finn ran in the other direction yelling mailman and bathroom. smh, poor guy is most likely doomed with early arrivals the rest of his life at least he can get it up. so, that's a plus. though, I do feel bad for his future wife, poor woman. as for me the second she said yes, I said yes and I'm standing here waiting on someone who never even showed her face.

Talk about disappointment of the century. (sigh) now, I'm stuck here with a drunk Finn playing beer pong. Santana and Britney are using my car for there extra-curricular activities and puck is severely struggling with strategy attacks to get into my panties. he's cute and easy to deal with on a social level, not on an intellectual one though. He also keeps flexing his so called guns like that's some form of mating call for woman. It might work on girls but I happen to have a secret weapon and that secret weapon I like to call is a woman's intellect with a healthy back up of intuition but I'm bored and he makes great drinks. oh, he asked a question.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't here you over the music what was you're question?"

"I said have you ever gone skinny dipping? If not, I've got a pool in the back just for the occasion, babe."

"As nice and gracious as that offer sounds. I'm going to have to politely decline but thank you."

"Anytime, babe."

"oh, look he doesn't get sarcasm". Quinn thought.

"you wanna another drink?"

"Sure, just a wine cooler, though and if it's opened before it gets here I'm not drinking it."

"Woah, it's cool babe, the puckasuarus doesn't need to roofy his conquests everyone wants a piece of this and hopefully soon you'll understand why. be back in a sec."

2 HOURS LATER...

She feels a pair of strong hands around her waist. The music is thumping so hard she feels it in her veins. She feels free for the first time in her young life. There grinding on the dance floor in ways she's never done before. She hears hoots and hollers of drunken teenage boys chanting 'more!, more!, more!' repeatedly and she doesn't know why or who it's for, she's that far gone. her partner is close and smells good a little on the fem side but it is actually welcomed. then he does it. it rubs firm between her rear-end cheeks and she groans low. she turns around in his arms and whispers in his ear "let's go upstairs", takes his hand and leads him away from the dance floor and up the stairs.

she finds the room she is looking for and enters. she shuts the door and turns around to kiss him. He tastes sweet, his lips are full, the softest she's ever felt. she's never been kissed this way. so passionate and effortlessly. She whimpers at the slight tug on her lower lip. Those soft hands slide down her thighs gently to lift her with ease. she wraps her legs around his waist and moans gutturally at the stiff sign of his arousal. He carries her to the bed with a disciplined agile ease, than lays her on the mattress as soft as a feather slowly descending on to a bed of grass. She feels so enamored with his careful touch that resembles something between comfort and love. He lowers himself between her legs and her fire ignites again. The only one whose ever made her body react this way is Rachel and she never even had to lay a finger on Quinn. All she had to do was smile.

RACHEL ugh! the thought of the brunette alone set her body alight. she moans deep and imagines it's Rachel between her legs and they quiver with Rachel's invisible caress and she loses it. She grabs him by the collar, crashes there lips together roughly biting him hard on the lips. He returns the bite with a low answered moan. She reaches for his belt buckle so aggressively it jostles his body. He runs his hands up her skirt and rips her panties. she gets into his pants in record time and to say fear struck her like that of the hand of god, is an understatement. In that moment, she couldn't move. she's never felt something so firm, long and thick. The thing was practically a frozen snake, ready to strike her in the most pleasurable way and fill her with it's most lethal poison known to man if she took this any further. she was still a virgin after all and it would hurt like a bitch but she was also drunk and decided it wouldn't hurt as bad as she thought. so. instead of stopping like her brain told her to do. She continued like her body craved for her to do.

She kissed desperately as the images of Rachel resurfaced and he grunted as she stroked him. they didn't undress fully as they laid down in a hurry. He ran his hand down her slit and groaned at the copious amounts of slickness and rubbed her bundle of nerves that made her stretched her legs wider involuntarily. He gathered her juices and lubed himself than lined up with her entrance. It was so dark in the room she prayed to any entity that he wouldn't go in the wrong opening and just like before proving to her that there was more than a hormonal teenage boy only in it for himself in him.

He very slowly, gently slide just the tip of his penis in and she gasp in slight pain and he waited. Than she nodded and he slid in another inch, she hissed. He stopped again and apologized profusely and so she nodded again than cried out this time cause he was halfway in and stopped but she just told him to do it. it's ok. so, he did. the tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks silently. He kissed them away and waited after several minutes she nodded. slowly, he pulled out and than slowly pushed back in. she thought of Rachel in anyway she could think of the girl, in anyway she wished Rachel would make love to her. the passion came back full force and the pain ebbed away as fire took its place. it was sexually charged once again. her body never knew satisfaction until that moment. when she finally reached her climax she scratched his back with nails of a lioness and quietly called out "RACHEL". he hissed, he came heavily in her and moaned low but deep. finally coming down from there high they passed out.

Quinn awoke with a thumping in her head. it was still dark but a loud bang against the wall woke her and she felt arms around her. between her thighs ached, she slowly slid out of the bed not to wake him. She slipped out of the room to the sight that woke her. two jocks fighting in the hallway with every one's attention on the commotion she took the opportunity while she could. she ran down the stairs and grabbed her purse from where she hid it in the flower pot by the door and ran to her car. she was still tipsy but she didn't care. she thanked god Santana and Britney left her car and drove home she took a shower got dressed in her pjs and got into bed. It was 4 am when she looked at her clock. she didn't cry. she felt numb, cold and alone...

4 WEEKS LATER GRADUATION DAY...

She was pacing and worried. before you ask no, it was not about her valedictorian speech no, it wasn't about starting college. it was about the stick on the sink in the girls bathroom on the second floor of McKinley high school that rarely anyone uses. she hadn't gotten her period and has been dealing with excessive nausea and barely there sleep. that stick will tell her if her life is over or not. it will determine if she is will ever be a Yale legacy. if she will let down her family as well as herself. that stick has the power to ruin the Fabray name or give her relief that she's only dealing with excessive stress. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

she shuts of the timer on her phone and takes cautious steps toward the stick like a bomb ready to detonate. she looks at herself in the mirror takes a deep breath and holds it. slowly very slowly she looks down and gasped. the air leaves her lungs in under a second and her world crashes. she takes the sticks and throws it across the bathroom. it slides under one of the stalls she grips the sink and one tear starts to slide down her cheek. the bathroom door opens and she jumps with a gasp and standing there with a look of surprise is Rachel. she stops in her tracks and stares..

oh, Quinn I didn't know anyone was in here. sorry if I scared you. I just needed a minute to myself my fathers are driving me a little crazy with the pictures and granted I love a good head shot and it would prepare me for inevitable stardom full of paps and gossip mong-

GOD! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP! OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO! HOW THE HELL IS ANYONE SUPPOSE TO GET A WORD IN WHEN ALL YOU DO IS OPEN YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH AND YAMMER AWAY LIKE EVERYONE IS FALLING OVER THEMSELVES TO BE GRACED BY THE ALL TALENTED RACHEL BERRY! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOUR DADS!? TAKE A SECOND AND LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOUR FATHERS CAN'T HOLD A CANDLE STICK TO YOU SWEET HEART! SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DISAPPEAR! BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS LISTEN TO YOU TALK LET ALONE WANTS YOU AROUND, PERIOD! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, TREASURE TRAIL!

she stops and takes a deep breath with such an animalistic look in her eye that would send the masses running. Rachel swallowed and than lifts her chin in defiance, looks her in the eye. they stared at each other for a few seconds. Rachel finally speaks.

well I see just because it's graduation and possibly the last time we'll see each other again, doesn't change anything. I apologize for over stepping. she turned to make her leave.. and Quinn's heart bottomed out. she stepped forward reaching out but Rachel was already at the door. she turned and looked at Quinn.

I just want you to know Quinn, that I see you. I always have, even now. I won't hold this encounter against you because there's sadness behind your hostility towards me. so whatever it is don't let it consume you. your the prettiest girl I've ever met, Quinn but you're a lot more than that. your stronger than you know...

with that, she was gone. Quinn's heart left with her. graduation was what was expected. she decided if this was the calm before the storm she would enjoy it while it lasted. when she made her valedictorian speech she spoke strong. when she hugged her family and friends in congratulations she smiled wide. when she had her graduation dinner she laughed with her sister.

that night she took her time going over all her things making sure she had everything important to her packed in car. she slipped out in the early morning and went to the bank and withdrew her entire trust fund that was put in her possession on her eighteenth birthday. emptied her checking and savings. all of her money was in cash in several small envelopes packed into a larger envelope.

she got in her car and drove home she walked into the house with the smell of fresh breakfast in the air and laughter of a happy family untouched by burden. she stood in the doorway and watched. the sight made her smile. she wanted to remember this moment. it was broken when her father noticed her and told her to join them. she walked in the room and hugged each of them tightly. took her time with her breakfast. told them how much she loved them and laughed until her insides ached. she waiting until just before her mother and sister were getting ready to drive to the airport and her dad to get ready to leave for work, to say it. "I'm pregnant"

It hung in the air like poison, silence followed in it's wake.. her sisters jaw dropped. her mother slowly lifted her hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes and her father stared in a deathly calm manner. he walked towards her, in a low tone he asked "excuse me?" she looked at him with pleading filled eyes. her lip trembled and the pressure behind her eyes filled but she still refused to let them fall. "I'm pregn-" the sound of a hard slap echoed in the foyer. gasps were heard and a deep low growl followed.

YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE HARLOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU!

I'm sorr-

NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU WILL NOT KEEP THIS ABOMINATION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS IN MY HOUSE OR IN THIS FAMILY! he bellowed.

I can't do that, she whimpered

YOU WILL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND NO ONE IS TO HEAR ABOUT THIS! AM I CLEAR? OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH CHOICE TO MAKE THIS MISTAKE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STAND IN MY HOUSE BEFORE ME MAKING REQUESTS AS RIDICULES AS THIS SITUATION! I CAN'T STAND TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE! NOT WHO I RAISED YOU TO BE! YOU WILL TERMINATE IT AND-

the anger in Quinn fueled her more than her pain as he continued with his harsh expectations, all the while her sister and mother stood frozen in shock. she squared her shoulders and set her jaw, eyes a blaze as she stared down her father. In a controlled voice she had no idea were the courage came from and spoke with authority of her HBIC cutting him off in mid tangent. I will NOT be getting an abortion and I am NOT giving up my child to a STRANGER. yes, I made a mistake but if my memory serves me correctly you taught me to stand strong by my decisions and mistakes. to never apologize for them either. Fabrays don't apologize and I won't start that trend now.

it was the most terrifying thing she had ever done or said to her father but she knew he could smell a weak person a mile away and she refused to give him the satisfaction of power over her.. in a deep low voice the words "get out" echoed in her ears with finality as she held her head high and replied with the same piercing ferocious gaze the words "gladly". A stare down occurred as she walked to the door making her exit. In the distance she heard her mother and sisters voices but couldn't make out there words with the sound of her heart beat racing in her ears and the ache pulsing of her cheek.

she got in her car and drove away she made it two hours of straight driving when she realized she left her phone on the kitchen table and no idea where she was or where she was going. she pulled over on the side of the highway and stared out at the sun setting. she put her hand on her belly and whispered "mommy's sorry you had to hear that. we'll be ok I promise." the last image of Rachel and the last words spoken to her came to her minds eye and that was it the dam broke. she cried like she never cried before. clutching her stomach repeating the mantra "we'll be ok, mommy will take of it." promising her unborn child profusely even though she didn't believe it herself. that was the last anyone her from Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

She's running out in a full sprint. she feels 17 again. Free of any problems. No boss to answer to. No crazy bills. only her and the pavement. that is the only time the world can't touch her. When she's gone with the wind. Than reality sets in. as soon as she steps foot threw the door of Larry's diner in the lower part of the neighborhood closer to Manhattan. she breaths heavy and immediately runs to the back. drops her purse and jacket in her locker.

she hurries back out and immediately takes over her tables. it's the early bird rush and fully packed but don't think she brings in good money. it's always the same. the same orders, the same people, the barely there tips. If she had the ability to find a better job she would. unfortunately she's in no position to up and quit. you can't take risks like that especially not in New York of all places. Don't get her wrong she wants to. the majority of the time she basically works for free. without her tips she makes nothing and those nights are the hardest.

Her day only gets worse when the construction workers walk in. there a friendly bunch of old and young drunks. too friendly, actually. Especially when they grab her ass and call her sweetheart or sexy. She tried to report it to her boss but since his brother is one of the meat heads and is the ring leader. Her voice is unheard and he doesn't care. in fact, he looked at her as if she were crazy and said "that's why I hired you to begin with. your looks are what get these guys coming back for more, just to watch you. So get your sweet ass out there and make them feel wanted."

In that moment, she never felt so infuriated. if she wanted to be a prostitute or a stripper she would have applied and she is 99.9% sure she'd make a hell of a lot more than what she makes now but that's not who she is. she's to head strong for that. she has morals and values. she couldn't let it slip for money. because though money pays the bills. her integrity will haunt her day in and day out with how she got it. so, she keeps working the hard way.

It's 2:40 and her last table hasn't left yet. she's getting irritated and anxious. they already ate everything and asked for the bill but no one is moving. just laughing and having fun without a care in the world. jealousy rears it's ugly head at how easy they had it. privileged college kids were the worst. they looked about nine-teen or twenty she wasn't sure but she wanted them gone. if they didn't leave she would miss the bus again. be late again. and feel like shit when she finally reached her most important part of her days destination... again! she has to bus all her tables clean for the next server before she leaves. there making it impossible. one of the older servers walk over.

"Hey", she said with a smile. "how about you head out or your going to be late."

"I know, I'm already late actually but I have one table that won't leave."

"did they pay there bill?"

"yeah, I just have to wait for them to clear out, than I can clean up and go."

"go on, I'll handle it."

"no, I don't want to inconv-"

"Hey, it's not a problem. besides my shift doesn't start for 20 minutes. go ahead cause arguing back and forth will only lose you time."

she smiled at that. this woman always helped when she could when it was time to leave and she was so grateful to have met her. Marisol was around fifty two and she and her husband moved to New York from Puerto rico when they first got married with big dreams that didn't go as planned. she enjoyed the womans company. she was almost like the mother she wished was hers but never really had. it was a shame Marisol and her husband never got to have children. they were practically made for it but unfortunately fate had other plans.

She was brought back to earth by Marisol poking her side and pointing to the clock. "SHIT!" she whispered beneath her breath. she ran to the back and scrambled to get her belongings together. she bolted out the back and down the two blocks to the bus station. she saw the bus in the distance loading passengers and just when she felt sweet relief. it was ripped from her grasp as the bus pulled away "NO! WAIT! PLEASE!" she shouted as loud as she could and chase the bus from behind trying to catch up to the window.

Her efforts fell on deaf ears and the bus disappeared down the fall crisp streets. she looked down at her watch an hour and a half before night fall. "FUCK!" she's off in a sprint again. she runs for over twenty minutes straight. her chest filling with worry. her lungs burning with effort. her legs begging to give out but her heart and brain tell her body failure is not an option. so she kicks into gear and focuses all her energy on her breathing technique.

She sees her goal in the distance with the shadows of night fall slowly ebbing away the safety and warmth of the sun. she pushes herself to her limit and makes it to the front of the building. searching looking around and panic sets in both hands lift to run threw her hair and she trembles in fear, on the brink of screaming. that's when she hears it. "your late" she whips around and there she is. her legs buckle a little and she breathes in deep. the pressure behind her lids stop just before the lip of her eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I tried to get here on time but I mis-" she's cut off with words that cut deep with disappointment. making her feel even more like the piece of shit she believes she is. In a small timid voice she hears "it's fine." with that she watches as the lone figure turns and begins to walk away. she breathes deep and hangs her head in shame. the tears return full force but have yet to fall. she follows in step two feet behind with regret. she's not oblivious to the night fall shadowing darker so she picks up the pace urging her companion to do the same. they make it just before it is considered completely dark. she unlocks the building door stepping in with her sulking companion. a woman rushes out of an office door and starts complaining immediately. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! YOUR LATE FOR YOUR SHIFT AND I HAVE TO GO!"

before she can get a word in keys are tossed at her and the woman is gone. she looks around and sighs. shaking her head she looks behind her and her companion for the rest of her evening is gone. she looks across the room at the girl getting situated quietly at one of the tables. she doesn't say anything because she knows she messed up again. she doesn't even want to be there in fact, she wants to quit both her jobs. Especially right at this particular moment.

After running to her first job in the morning, than working all day. than running again for over twenty-five minutes straight and another long thirty-eight minute walk to her second job with someone that is refusing to acknowledge her. would make anyone not want to work right now. unfortunately, THIS is her JOB and THIS is her RESPONSIBILITY and though she has been beyond FED UP years ago. she still refuses to GIVE UP.

Because FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION. so she gets to work. it's going on ten-twenty when she gets threw her door and is eleven when she finishes cooking dinner. it hits eleven-thirty-four when she finishes cleaning her apartment. it's eleven-forty-three when she's done picking tomorrows outfit and is eleven-fifty-two by the time her head finds solace against her pillow. she groans in agony cause her body is killing her. it's chilly in the apartment because the heater hasn't been fixed in twelve years so her landlord says but that's all she can afford. she hears a light snore coming from her left. she rolls over taking in the beauty laying next to her. her eyes fill with moisture but remain steady. she will not cry. slowly and gently she tucks a stray hair away from the angelic face and repeats her mantra.

"We'll be ok, Mommy will take care of it" her lower lip trembles with a whispered "I love you, Beth"...


	3. Chapter 3

Bulbs flashed, screams were piercing and there was excitement in the air. anticipation kept the excitement low. As a long slender bronze toned leg stretched outward from between a high hip slit gown to secure a 6 inch heel to the floor. A hand reached out and was gently taken to help assist with poise and grace upon exiting a pearl white limo. As soon as she was in viewing distance, it was like an earth quake. screams rocked the staples center, you could feel severe vibrations beneath your feet as all hell broke loose.

RACHEL BARBERA BERRY walked on the scene. she was legendary to the masses. the hottest it girl. she took broad way by storm, than television, on to movies and now had the number one triple platinum album selling like dope to a feen. she was addicting, anything with her name on it turned to gold. everyone wanted to be with her or wanted to be her. if you were lucky enough to even get a hello from her made you practically an A-lister.

All the cameras went in to a frenzy of flashes and reporters salivating for a moment of her time. autograph after autograph. it was all a blur. rinse, cycle, repeat nothing new. nominations, acceptance speeches and after parties. they meant nothing in the end. As much as the world thought of her. she felt nothing in her heart. there was a six year old hole the size of a bowling ball that just would not close and she was sick of it. However; no one knew that.

no one knew anything, because no one would understand it. she was one of the most sought after women in the world. she could have anyone or anything she wanted with the snap of her fingers. she's had so many faceless tryst that sex meant nothing anymore. she felt nothing for a world, that felt everything for her.

So, why wasn't she happy? why does she wish she could just disappear? because at the end of the day when it's all said and done. she goes to her 6 bedroom 4 bathroom town house and walks into silence. she eats alone, watches TV alone, sleeps alone and cries alone. when it's all said and done she is fully 100% alone. she doesn't even have a pet for fear of her self getting attached only for it to die or something equally worse, even though death is in fact THE worst.

she hasn't kept in touch with anyone from high school. she has no real friends. the only social life she has are with the people who work for her. while prepping her hair and make up for whatever event that she's attending and it's clear as day that she is only spoken to because she's THE BOSS. it's sad when you really think about it. she spends every holiday alone drinking in a bubble bath. she hasn't spoken to her fathers for more than 15 minutes on the phone every few months and it's been even longer since she's seen them in person. she misses them dearly.

In all honesty she tried with relationships and it always ends the same before it can begin. she's a very upfront person so she lays the cards on the table and somehow comes out losing. because people say it's ok and they can deal, only for her to realize she's just a pawn in the game of some one else's thirst to be kinged.

In all honesty all she wants is love, happiness and most of all a family. she'd give up everything. her career, her money, her celebrity ANYTHING! just to come home to the sound of laughter. little patters of feet rushing just to meet her at the door with hugs, kisses and I missed you's. a significant other standing in the door way awaiting there turn for her affection. eat dinner in conversation full of excitement. it could even be as mundane as a recount of the day. of how the day was just not THE day to have but did happen.

To read stories at bed time with animated voices and giggles until angelic eyes fall victim to sleep. To exit a room and enter yours were your partner is there with a loving gaze. taking you in as if you are the only thing in existence to there world. climbing in bed and feeling there soft hands caress you. kissing you good night only for it to manifest the moment your lips meet. because even after all this time you still can't get enough of each other.

Making love in a rhythm and dance that only your two souls know the steps to. reaching the crescendo your bodies have been yearning for since the last you've tasted one another. being awoken too early on a Saturday morning to make breakfast and watch cartoons. because they can't have that tradition without you. its beyond what she dreams for, more than what she wished for. DAMMIT IT'S WHAT HER HEART AND SOUL HAVE BEEN WEEPING TO HAVE. THE WARMTH OF A FAMILY THAT BELONGED TO HER! AND SHE TO THEM!

unfortunately, here she is again. another after party. another faceless person with there tongue down her throat telling her "let's get out of here" and yes, if you must know she's going. is it stupid after listing every want and need in the deepest part of her heart. YES! does it matter? NO! why? because it will never happen that's why. she has to much of a lifestyle that every one likes to use and abuse until her fame helps them get there's.

than she's forgotten. her assistance is no longer needed. so, to not make things hard on her self or blur the lines. she purchased a pent house for just these occasions. it has everything you need a living set, a medium kitchen one spacious bedroom and not a trace of evidence of her personal life. to put it simple. it's her own personal whore house.

you see, whom ever has the bright idea to use her whether be it for sex, fame or money what ever there hearts desire. she brings them here that way when she leaves or they leave she can still go home in peace without seeing it in her minds eye that her space has been violated, every time she walks around her home. if they try to stay and rope her into a relationship she could just leave. than later after she's a good distance between herself and said person. she could have security escort them out, kindly. it was full proof. she never will allow her self to be put in the situations of her past again. she's been hurt too much. so now that we all understand here let's move on.

The moans are loud, the air is muggy and there bodies drip in sweat. they've been going for a while and she still hasn't come. she wants this to be over quickly. she's angry at her self for this. agreeing to this but she knows she can't stop. because the pain will come back. the loneliness will seep in. than the tears would come and she can't have that happening.

so, she picks up the pace without warning and urges her partner to follow in which they oblige. she hates seeing there faces, so she closes her eyes and does what she always does and imagines her. her long beautiful golden mane in a high pony. her striking hazel eyes pierce her. her full plump red lips. whisper " _Rachel"_ than she comes hard with a guttural moan and a name she calls out for every time... _"Quinn"_


	4. Chapter 4

It's Monday morning and for the first time in a long time. Rachel Berry feels a small stirring in her stomach. she thinks it butterflies. She's been waiting for this moment with yearning. no one had a clue what was about to happen and that's how she wanted it. In 5 minutes her entire staff should be there for the emergency meeting. she knows too people specifically who will be unhappy with this but as they say "it has to be done". she hears people enter with low murmurs but remains silent as she stares out the window. it takes 2 more minutes before every one is accounted for.

Good morning, every one. I trust you all had a pleasant weekend? she receives several nods. she can see everyone is nervous except for the 2 she thought of earlier. "with all do respect, Rachel why are we here?" she knew he'd be the first to speak without patience nor fail. "yes, I have to inquire as well. some of us have places to be and things to handle, you don't make this brand alone" BAM! like clock work.

she has dub them thing 1 and thing 2 ever since the beginning and they have always tag teamed to together. to be honest, it was taxing. one of the reasons will for sure happen today. which is why she called the meeting at this ungodly hour of 4 am. to catch those 2 especially before they try to make it a conference call, rather than be present. she knows it has to been done now or else they'll move quick in succession, without her permission or actual signature. yes, she's serious one of them have perfected her signature, which she has proof of just for insurance purposes should any one get nasty.

"If you will allow me to finish greeting my staff properly. you'd find out sooner rather than later. so take that time to exercise your patience. unlike you two. I am not rude." you don't have to say it. she knows she sounds like a bitch. every one on her staff she adores and treats with dignity and respect. those two, though. are the gum on the bottom of her shoe, she can't get rid of.

ruthless and disrespectful. are too kind of words to use to describe them. her publicist and manager are horrible and vindictive. they only serve themselves and use each other to help be more cut throat. they'd throw you under the bus as fast as possible, before they allow any dirt to stain them, so I treat them as they have treated me and the rest of the world for years, like they don't matter.

"As I was asking, before I was so rudely interrupted. how was every ones morning? If you haven't been able to acquire breakfast. I'd be more than happy to order every one some, before we begin and allow proper time to eat." she receives several nods to breakfast and so she orders. As they eat there breakfast, she engages them over there respected weekend. she can see thing 1 and 2's slow building irritation. she still doesn't care. finally after the food and much needed coffee, she begins.

"I have requested every one here today to make an announcement. It was a premeditated decision I made months ago with myself. none of you were informed because I wanted to keep it on the hush for as long as possi-"

"Well, what is so important? we do not have all day" ah thing 2. bitch, she thought.

"yes, I'd like to get a move on. I have a meeting with paramount, for your next picture. so, what is it?" thing 1 follows

"Actually." she say with a smile " that's exactly why we're here. As of this morning. All my contracts, press junkets and shoots are done. the tour for my album is over."

"thank you for sharing that with the class but we are already informed. hence, the important meetings set up for new contracts, so again I must ask wh-"

"AGAIN!, I must insist you exercise patience Angela and stop interrupting. between you and Alex, we're liable to be here all morning. let me finish and you will know." the nerve of that bitch! that's thing 2 by the way, my bitch of a publicist. thing 1 is Alex my manager, just to clear things up. " Moving forward, I have decided as of today. since it is rare that all business could be wrapped up at the same time that I will take a hiatus from work. howev-"

"WHAT?!" simultaneously they shout. I swear there like twins. "THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU ARE AT THE HEIGHT OF YOUR CAREER!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO TAKE A HIATUS?! THEY BECOME IRRELEVENT THAT'S WHAT! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU WALK AWAY, WHEN THERE'S MILLIONS AT STAKE HERE!" did I forget to mention Alex is a shouter? he shouts about any and every thing so I just let him yap like the Yorkie he is. ah here's thing 2 to back him up.

"Rachel, you can't be serious. your laying out your death bed here. Alex is right you need to listen to him. right now, your brand is the most sought after. take that away and you drop the ball on all that we have done to get you here. don't be ungrateful. Alex and I have done everything possible to raise your brand to the top and you can't throw it all away because of your selfish need to do what? sit at home?" Did I mention Angela has a tendency to guilt trip and make you feel like your always in the wrong and can not make decisions for yourself because there for selfish reasons. yeah well, she does and between her and Alex your double teamed like your five and got caught by your parents with your hand in the cookie jar. people around the team call them the double A's.

"First of all this has nothing to do with either of you."

"excuse me?" Angela asked appalled.

"THE HELL IT DOESN'T!" Alex yelled

"Let me make myself clear" the diva spoke " If I wanted to, there would be no brand. I could fire every one in here, retire and still afford to live comfortably for the rest of my life. rest assured that I take care of my team and will gladly wright a letter of recommendation, with 6 months severance pay until every one are back on there feet. I can do that BECAUSE I CAN! BECAUSE WITHOUT ME THERE IS NO BRAND! SO! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH BEFORE I DO EXACTLY THAT!" silence...

Alex and Angela look ready to burst but keep there mouths shut. every one in the room looks petrified because never has Rachel Berry every yelled at her employees, let alone fire them. she's a generous person with a big heart, who never makes you feel like your beneath her. no, you are always and will always be treated as an equal. however; right now? she looks ready to rip the entire room a new one. no one makes a move or a peep. the brunette breaths deep and clears her throat.

"Now as I was saying. I have been working my tail off for 6 years straight with no break. not even for a holiday vacation or birthdays to see my family. so before I do the unthinkable and hurt myself or god forbid pass out from exhaustion on stage. I will be taking this hiatus to re-evaluate some things and work on other interests of mine I've been putting off." you can tell thing 1 and 2 want to interject but remain silent. which there lucky there smart with the way I'm feeling, she thought.

"This hiatus is going to be a good 6 months or if I need longer I will extend it. However; you needn't worry. every one in this room will still be on pay roll to help you threw the months, until I return to work and for working so hard the last 6 years. I would like to give you a gift. since I'm taking a hiatus. you all will be going on vacation. bring your friends and family of your choice of destination for however long you would like to stay within reasonable time. you will have full accommodations and all expenses paid" a few gasps are heard with the exception of 2 very angry people.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DID NOT APPROVE OF THIS! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR 6 PEOPLE, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Alex is out of his seat like a rocket. Angela right after him "this is ridiculous. every one I'm sorry but no one is going on vacation. obviously, Rachel is having some sort of break down." there they go again. yammering away and did that bitch just say I'm having a break down?

"My decision is final."

"YEAH? AND WHO THE HELL IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, HUH? PRINCESS"

"I am actually."

'BULLSHIT, THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GOING TO-"

"going to what? treat my well deserving staff of 6 years to a vacation? yes, I am. Because I can. see, If you haven't notice as I've said. I haven't had a vacation in 6 YEARS!. my town house literally only has one sofa, a television and only one bed in a 6 bedroom 4 bathroom house. I don't even own a kitchen table. because I never had TIME to DECORATE MY OWN HOME! I haven't had TIME for anything! I'VE BARELY SPENT A DIME OF MY MONEY, YOU IDIOT!

so, that starts now. get on board or jump ship. I DON'T CARE! Also, if either of you forge my signature on any contracts again. not only will you be fired but I will sue you for everything you have I'll also have you black listed and yes, I have the proof and several witnesses." she looks around the room. "everything that I've stated is officially set in stone, am I clear?" she receives nods from every head.

"Before I end this meeting. is there anything any one needs to share or any questions you may have?" one hand raises timidly. it's my assistant "yes, Alison?" "Ms. Berry I-" the diva interrupts her gently "it's Rachel Alison. we talked about this" she says with a smile.

" yes, I apologize. though I'm probably going to kick myself later for this. you've been such an amazing boss. However; Rachel, I will be graduating at the end of June and starting my residence in the fall for St. Andrews Hospital. so, I would like to put in my resignation, do to the decisions made today." Rachel nods and replies kindly "yes, I recall you speaking about it early this year and I understand. I will still keep you on salary and give you everything I stated earlier until you start than. I know how hard you've worked for this so consider that your graduation gift."

"Thank you, Rachel." the shakes her head "no thank you, necessary. any one else?" she receives shakes of several heads shake no. "alright thank you for coming and I will see you all in a couple of months. my hiatus will be announced later today. have a blessed day." and with that she's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

ONE MONTH LATER...

Quinn is beyond tired. the rings around her eyes are not at all attractive. she's working a double tonight and just got back for the second part of her shift. "hey, Linda I'm back." the woman turns and brightens at the sight of Quinn. Beth is staying with Marisol so she can make extra money by covering the rest of Linda's shift. "oh thank god your here. thank you again for this." Quinn's tying up her apron as Linda gets her things together.

"no problem but I should be thanking you. I need the extra cash" Linda turns to face Quinn and gives her the low down on her tables. "so, table 4 is waiting on a remake cause they said there meat wasn't cooked threw. table 7 has a 8 year old with a peanut allergy and haven't ordered yet and table 12 ordered a coffee and has been sitting there for the last 2 and a half hours but still hasn't taken a sip."

Quinn thought that sounded weird. "why order a coffee if your not going to drink it." she ask, Linda shook her head. "poor thing walked in here looking white as a sheet. soak and wet from the storm earlier. been staring out into space the whole time. Dave and I got a bet going. I think it's drugs. he calls witness to murder."

Quinn looks threw the window of the door to the dining room. she looks across at table 12 with Linda right behind her. "I've gone to the table several times. not a peep out of that one. so, I wouldn't bother with it, only if they call you otherwise it's like talking to a wall. "Quinn nodded. "well, I best be on my way. have a good night Quinn"

Quinn looks back over her shoulder and replies. "you too be safe getting home." she begins her shift and receives the same treatment. it's a 24 hr diner and now it's beginning to thin out and though she needs her money. she's grateful for the break in between. it's just her and the cook with one other waitress. 12 tables divided in 2 for share of opportunity. unfortunately, for her it's only 5 tables because table 12 hasn't left yet and still hasn't drank there coffee. she bites her lip in contemplation. fuck it, she can't afford to lose money just cause someone's high or whatever. that's her table dammit and she needs to make her money. either they order or she'll ask them to leave.

she walks over calmly. she clears her throat... nothing. she does it again. nothing.. she can't tell if this person is even awake with all that hair curtaining there face. so in a very low, motherly tone as to not startle them she speaks. "excuse me?" the body in front of her jerks at the sound of her voice. a head full of hair whips around and for the first time in 6 years chocolate brown eyes connect with hazel.

Quinn gasps as the coffee pot in her hand is released and shatters on the floor. both her hands cover her mouth in shock. the brunette is not fairing any better she looks like she's seen a ghost. they stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. it's Quinn who breaks the silence. "is it really you?" she whispers so low and breathlessly you wouldn't hear it if you weren't paying attention. tears well in her eyes. she whispers again "Rachel?"

that does it. the brunette is snapped out of her hypnosis. jumps to her feet and blows out of there like a bat out of hell. Quinn is only frozen for a second before she kicks into gear following right after the brunette. she gets outside in what she hopes is record time but is not. she looks back and forth but no sign of the diva. she wonders if she imagined it all. she shakes her head and whispers "why did you run?" she turns to go back inside and begins cleaning her mess.

Rachel steps out from behind the dumpster and slowly walks back to the glass window. she sees the woman whose been haunting her dreams for 6 years. in her mind she thinks "still perfect" she watches from afar, wishing she had the courage to go back in but after everything that happened just that morning. with the weight of the news she received has her glued to the pavement. she is to far gone to even consider a light conversation. her mind is a jumbled mess and she can't seem to straighten it.

she's beyond piss because the one person she wished on stars for every night is standing no more than 10 feet from her and actually chased after her to speak with her. she wants to cry, kick and scream. because she's been yearning for this moment. this second chance and now... well, now that dream is dead. there's no way Quinn would give her the time of day if she new the truth.

if she new what Rachel has done. she can't even look herself in the mirror without feeling disappointment and disgust. she glances one more time at the girl, no the woman she's been pining for since the day she sat next to her on the first day of kindergarten. and whispered "good bye my love, I guess we were never meant to be."

 **2 weeks later..**

today has Quinn wanting to rip her hair out. the laundry mat was shutdown 2 weeks prior, Beth officially can not feet her shoes. which she doesn't have the money to get a new pair. she tried to find a pair at the salvation army but didn't have any luck and Beth constantly cries that her feet hurt and on top that she has a light bill do today that she's 20 dollars short for and this is the final note for disconnection.

lets not forget either awake or asleep Rachel Berry is consuming her thoughts. she can't seem to get the brunette out of her head. she can't figure out why Rachel ran from her. it couldn't be what joey the cook at the diner suggested. the rings around her eyes are scaring the customers away. either way she wished Rachel didn't run away.

"who I am my kidding? hello! do you not remember the last words you said to the poor girl, woman! a very mature, strong looking, tan skinned, beautiful, sexy woman" she thought. sighing to her self cause she just caused her hormones to flame up again. she shakes her head and tries to focus on the task at hand which is trying to get 20 dollars for her light bill. this is her last resort but this is new York and if there's anything she learned about being here is even a crazy person can make 20 bucks with the right pitch to sell.

 **Manhattan..**

she steps out of her lawyers office building and takes eight steps when she hears it. that husky, sweet voice that in a matter of seconds has her covered in goose bumps. she turns back the way she came and standing on the opposite side of where she exited from earlier she sees her. singing her heart out like she hadn't a care in the world with an old looking baseball hat laid out in front of her with a couple of dollars in it.

it's the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. she knows she needs to walk away but instead of doing what her brain told her is the right thing to do. her heart and body have other plans. she propels forward opens her wallet and pulls out a hundred dollar bill. she approaches with caution and stands 2 feet behind the blond and can't help smiling at her bravery. because to sing in public is asking for utter humiliation and that to her is brave.

she slowly walks into the blondes line of sight and drops the 100 bill into the cap and straightens up. Quinn for her part stops singing all together and just stared with her mouth agape. she didn't anticipate this, couldn't have anticipated this but she damn sure is pissed that she's not psychic right now. other wise she would have been prepared and dressed up. did her hair and make up. something that doesn't make her look homeless right now, though the money in an old hat thing is doing that all on it's own.

Rachel is staring at the blond with an outer shell as still as the night but freaking out like a teenage boy about to ask his first date to the dance on the inside. there silent both for obvious reasons. Quinn for fear she'll run again and Rachel for fear of rejection for the other night.

"hi" Rachel spoke quietly. looking down at her shoe than up at Quinn again.

"hi" is whispered back delicately

silence...

"I heard you singing and recognized your voice. your still amazing." she rushed out in a shy manner and blushed. Quinn stared in shock.

"well, I guess I better get going. it was great to run into you again. good bye, Quinn. than she's walking away again. out of Quinn's life again. SNAP OUT OF IT! her thoughts scream.

"WAIT!" she yelled. I'm sorry I'm just in shock to see you again. I didn't think that I would but that's besides the point. do you want to go some where to get coffee. we could catch up on everything. or just talk about something else. we could talk or just sit and enjoy the company. I'm not sure if you even drink coffee if I recall in high school you didn't, you were more into tea. I'm sorry I assumed it's ju-"

Rachel stared at her wide eyed at the first time witnessing Quinn Fabray have a word vomit moment, all on account of her. so she thought, as endearing as it is she'll put the blond out of her misery. the blonde is still rambling. "I completely understand if you don't want to I mean we don't even know each other any more why wou-" placing her hand on Quinn's fore arm with a gentle squeeze and warm small smile on her lips replies.

" I would love to."

"really?"


	6. Chapter 6

"The walk to the coffee shop was not too far. it was a nice small hole in the wall place with a quiet setting. it was only a 2 block walk away. she chose it because she's friends with the owner and was positive they would have better privacy. she wasn't stupid and didn't live under a rock. she may not have cable or a TV for that matter but she has seen the news stands and Rachel's face is on every one of there magazines with a different story.

she never read any of them because she believes in order to really know some one. you have to take the time out to really get to know them. which would entail things like getting coffee and having dinner, maybe even taking in a play or catching a movie. all in all, just spending time together. so those magazines to her mean nothing, unless it comes straight from the horses mouth. so, at least right now when she and Rachel talk it will be genuine.

Rachel, for her part is having an entirely different scenario happening in her head at the moment. "I bet she read all the things I've supposedly done, including the drugs or the sex addiction I have. no, maybe the many different people I'm photographed with shows my true self. A WHORE!" she thinks. " god, what am I even doing? she probably thinks I belong in a looney bin or rehab." her thought process is going hay wire and she really needs to get a hold on her emotions before she bolts again.

they reached the café fairly quickly. Rachel walks to the front door only to be gently grasped by the elbow. she looks at Quinn confused. Quinn shakes her head and replies in kind to her silent question. "I have a friend who works here. we can have a little more privacy when he lets us threw the back. he has a table set in upstairs for when he goes on break or he and his wife want privacy."

Rachel for some odd reason feels her heart swell at the consideration as, well as relief that this isn't Quinn's boyfriend. so, she nods than allows Quinn to escort her. They reach a big brown door. Quinn bangs on the door with a rhythm like code. within a few minutes the door swings open. in instant Quinn is wrapped in the arms by a tall Hispanic man and giggles like a child being hugged by her father.

the sound alone brings her joy, because she almost forgot the sound of that angelic laugh. it hurts her to know she's never been the cause of it. she's gently placed back on her feet. he speaks to Quinn in Spanish and Quinn responds as if she her self was born and raised in a Hispanic cultured house hold. she is awed by the sound. it stirs the butterflies that have been sleeping for 6 years. Quinn turns to Rachel with a smile so radiate it takes her breath away.

"Rachel, this Miguel Diaz. I work with his wife at the diner." she turns back to Miguel." Miguel I'd like you to meet Rachel berry, we went to high school together." it wasn't his posture though it did straightened immediately but more the recognition in his eyes. he looked at Quinn and spoke quickly in Spanish. she almost didn't catch it. than Quinn looks like a deer caught in headlights and profusely blushes. than nods while glancing down at the ground."

He turns to me, if even possible with a more radiant smile. he than takes hold of my hand in a firm grip. looks me square in the eye and speaks in the most smoothest Latin accent I ever heard and says " I don't know you or anything about you. so, I can not pass judgement. however; that young woman means a great deal to me. so, if you hurt her. I will find you and your not going to like it. are we clear?"

He's dead serious without any sign of the sweet smile he wore a moment ago. I gulp deep and nod with a "yes, sir" I feel like I just got the talk upon picking up his little girl for her date. Quinn looks just as shocked and surprised as I do. he looks me in the eyes for at least a few more seconds. I suppose to be sure I'm genuine and he is doing a fabulous job of terrifying me. "good" he says with a nod. "come now, follow me."

I have to admit. I'm a bit jealous Quinn has some one in her life who cares so deeply. all of the people I'm around wouldn't speak a word, they'd let me leave with anyone. no matter how wasted I am. I feel the sad, lonely feeling creeping in. I check myself before I get depressed and ruin the mood. I look over at Quinn and if I didn't know any it seems like she's trying to avoid eye contact.

hmm.. weird. we follow Miguel threw the back and up some stairs to a roof top. my jaw drops. the view is so beautiful. I look over at Quinn she smiles bashfully. " do you like it?" she asks

"do I like? Quinn this place is beautiful! how did you find it?"

"it's Miguel's he and his wife Marisol came from Puerto Rico to start a business. unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way they wanted but to me it's perfect. I thought you might like some privacy instead of being gawked at."

Damn why is she so sweet? Rachel, thought. they take a sit and Miguel takes there drink order. they look at each other and at eye contact smile bashfully. they speak at the same time.

"so, how have-"

"why, did he sa-"

they try again.

"sorry, you go-"

"I'm sorry go ah-"

they burst into a fit of shy giggles and Quinn nods for Rachel to speak. "SO, why did he refer to me as THE Rachel Berry. Glee club, Rachel Berry?" she asks with air quotes. Quinns eyes bulge out of there sockets. she hadn't considered the fact that Rachel might actually know Spanish. At that moment she wanted the floor to swallow her, to crawl in a hole and die. she blinked several times before clearing her throat.

"Oh, um nothing. I just told him what a horrible person I was to you in high school and I want you to know how much I regret it. I'm truly sorry for my behavior. I know it doesn't make up for anything, though." Quinn says and bows her head in shame. she feels a warm hand on hers and looks up to see Rachel smiling at her.

"you don't have to apologize. I always knew you never meant it. granted, it didn't make it hurt any less but I could see remorse in your eyes every time we had an altercation. so, take this as me accepting your apology. your forgiven."

Quinn looks at her in amazement. though she wasn't fully honest. Marisol and Miguel are very aware of her unrequited love for the diva. she is just too much of a chicken to confess. obviously, some things never change. "yeah, right. like Rachel would want her, she has bags under eyes, unkept long hair and to be honest she hasn't had knew under ware in a year. so, most definitely not good enough for Rachel", she thinks bitterly. she shakes her head

"how do you do that? forgive so easily, I mean?" Quinn asked. " you haven't seen me since high school. how do you know I'm not a crazy person?" she wanted to kick herself for again having unnecessary word vomit. Rachel tilts her head to the side in contemplation. it's a very valid point. however; as she stated in high school. she still fully stands by the belief that she is psychic.

what she feels in her gut, is that Quinn Fabray will not hurt her. in fact, if her suspicion is correct Quinn is actually a very sweet, melt your heart, genuine human being with a heart of gold. she wouldn't hurt a fly. Rachel smiles a radiate smile at the thought. you can tell Quinn has been threw enough in the last 6 years to be humbled beyond what most expect. she feels an instant connection with the blond and feels safe. for the first time in years she can relax in some one else's presence. that to Rachel is a precious feeling she doesn't want to pass up. so, she vows to achieve Quinn's friendship and be the greatest friend the blond has ever had.

"it sounds like your trying to get rid of me, Quinn."

"Wha- no! of course not! I just know that the last time we saw each other wasn't-.. it didn't end well because of me. I know you probably have a gazzilion friends. who actually treat you better than I ever had. I jus- I don't know what I'm doing, honestly. I don't know how to talk to you. I don't know how to socialize with any one, really. I know I have friends in Marisol and Miguel but I rarely spend any time with them or even hang out in general.

I'm most likely the most boring person on the planet." Quinn shakes her head at her stupidity she feels like she's blowing the only opportunity to get reacquainted with the brunette. Miguel returns with there coffee apologizing for being late but they got a little busy. they thanked him and he left. they sit in silence for a minute. Rachel, puts her cup down and looks at Quinn. "I know we don't know each other and you've most likely read all the horrible things about me in the press but I-"

Quinn speaks before she can finish. "no, actually. I don't read gossip magazines. in case you forgot I'm more of a classic novel kind of girl." she says with a smile. " I would like to say with pride, that I've followed your career but I'm sorry I haven't. life got in the way of every thing and every one. I haven't spoken to anyone from lima in 6 years. I didn't even go to college."

Rachel's heart breaks at that. she, like every one else has always wondered what happen to the blonde. she couldn't understand, what could have happened to the girl that was so bad she disappeared and never got to fulfill her dream. Rachel's promise to be the greatest friend to the woman before her just cemented it self upon the hazel eyed girls words.

"well, I guess you and I have a lot of catching up to do, Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah... I guess we do."


	7. Chapter 7

ON ONE SIDE OF THE CUP OF COFFEE...

Quinn was in a daze. she walked without any conscious thought. she knows she must look like a fool to every one around her but guess what? SHE JUST DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN! because she just experienced the best day of her life. well, second best. the day Beth was born was the greatest day. she Quinn Fabray just spent the entire day sitting in a chair, on top of a roof and having the most casual conversation with one Rachel Berry.

#squeals. ok, yea she'll never think that out loud again. she and the rest of the world knows she can't pull off a hash tag. she shakes her head at her silliness. she hasn't spoken to any one in that depth of conversation in so long. that and she doesn't allow herself to get close to any one either. so, she supposes it's her own fault as well. however; today in the company of Rachel Berry. she let go.

That's right, Quinn Fabray let go of everything. it was so easy too. she didn't realize it at first but she supposes that's the affect Rachel has on you. she's like gravity she pulls everything to her. her smile, her eyes and goodness that melodious laugh. ugh! she is such a beautiful person. her intelligence is so sexy and that bod- STOP IT! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU WILL NOT THINK THIS WAY SHE IS YOUR FRIEND, THAT IS ALL! the other part of Quinn's brain. however; did NOT agree. BUT SHE IS SO CUTE AND AMAZING! I- UGH!

she shakes her head. she knows she can't lie to herself. seeing Rachel again. being that close to her and actually being civil towards her. no longer having to pretend to have hostility towards the brunette to keep up appearances felt absolutely incredible. she can't wait to spend time with her again. the thought alone gave her butterflies. she still couldn't stop smiling. she even said hello to strangers. which is rare because she always looks pissed due to so much stress. that she doesn't want to be bothered.

she wishes they didn't have to part but she had to get home. this is the longest other than when she picks up an extra shift, that Quinn has left Beth with Marisol. (sigh) she thinks of beth and how she will feel about her spending time outside of there relationship. some might think she's being ridiculous but it's been only her and Beth since the day she's was born. she only dated one guy once since having her daughter and it didn't end well.

she has read about children who become jealous of there parents attention directed towards some one else. she knows she has to be careful in this situation with Beth and Rachel. she vows to take her time and ease in to the friendship. she refuses to allow herself to be hurt again. not that she believes Rachel will hurt her, far from it actually.

she gets to her apartment building still on cloud nine, with a goofy grin on her face. she gets to her door and unlocks it she lets herself in. Beth is about to greet her mother but stops in mid sentence. Beth knows something is different. for one, her mother has a weird look on her face. for two, well, she doesn't know what two is but her mom does look different.

she walks up to her mother and says in a small voice " hi mommy" Quinn looks at her daughter and smiles so big because it just hit her how much she missed that voice. she knows it's only been a few hours but they have never gone that long with out seeing each other. it's almost 7:15pm and she has been with Rachel since 10 am and now she feels guilty but she also feels like today was needed. she feels re-booted.

Is it wrong to want time alone? is it wrong to want another adults company? especially an adult whose not the better half of a relationship, that some how always makes you feel like a 3rd wheel without intending to? does it make her a bad mom that she enjoyed herself? should she be ashamed that she wants to spend time like that with Rachel again? she shakes her head.

"I'm not going to get ahead of myself or think negatively," she thought. "I did nothing wrong but get reacquainted with an old friend. it's not like she was out with some guy, right? "you know what? I'm not going to dwell on it. I had fun end of story." she thought to her self. she focuses on her daughter.

"Hey, sweet heart. how was your day?"

"It was so fun! mommy, I got picked to be line leader!"

"That's wonderful, baby! I know how much you wanted to be picked."

Beth nods her head rapidly "and Karen Santini was soooo jealous. because she wasn't nominated. but she always gets voted for because every body's scared of her."

Quinn listened to her daughter with rapt attention. she knows her daughter gets bullied because of her clothes. she wishes she could get her daughter everything she needs but she can't. so, she gives Beth what she can definitely provide. unconditional love and support. she always gives Beth 100% undivided attention when she speaks. she will not allow her daughter to go unheard at home, like she's invisible and than have to go to school only to be bullied.

she tried talking to the school about the bullying. she tried taking matters into her own hands and spoke to parents, still nothing. it never changed her daughter was still a target. it didn't help that her daughter had a very odd taste in fashion and was on the small side. she also was obsessed with... SHOW TUNES.

there she said it. her daughter is the complete and total opposite of her. except for a few minor things like her eye color and blond hair only a shade darker. she was a shade darker in skin tone as well. she was also obsessed with books with a carnivorous appetite for all things meat ESPECIALLY, her BACON! Beth could not fathom a life without her books, bacon and show tunes.

she also speaks like she swallowed a dictionary, at times Quinn is ashamed to admit, she did in fact had to look up one or two words that Beth learned from a documentary about the ice capes and another one about hump back whales. to say Beth was smart was an understatement. she could read a page and still remember every word of it the following week and she couldn't be any more proud. After Marisol left them with her mother like goodbye. Quinn starts to change her clothes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What's for dinner?"

"What ever you want baby. In fact, I have a present for you but first, how about a meat lovers pizza?"

"Really?" Beth's eyes shine at the prospect of her favorite pizza.

"Yes, really."

Beth squeals in excitement "May I have my present now? What is it?"

Quinn digs in her back pack. "Hurry mommy, hurry!" Beth tells her anxiously. Quinn giggles. "ok, ok I'm hurrying. she pulls out a new pair of sneakers and Beth squeals again in delight. "thank you mommy, thank you!"

Quinns eyes shine with tears because her 6 year old daughter is excited over a pair of $12.99 sneakers from Walmart. when children her age should get excited over a new toy, not a pair of shoes and the sad part is she can't even take the credit for them. no, her daughter has Rachel Berry to thank. because she knows how much money was in her hat before Rachel put that 100 dollar bill in.

she knows, because she's the one who put the other 3 dollars in to help entice strangers to donate to her as well. it's hustle 101. Rachel doesn't even know it but by putting that 100 dollar bill in her hat. she prevented a 6 year old from living with out power as well as replaced a pair of 2 sizes too small of shoes that cause her daughter to come home in tears. because she's been walking around school all day and can't walk around her own home, cause she can't stand to be on her feet any longer. Rachel Berry saved the day and is her own personal secret super hero.

"How did you pay for it? you said, you didn't have enough money yesterday?" it's times like these that she curses her daughters intelligence. she is always on point. if you say anything around Beth one day, she'll repeat it to you the next.

"You can thank Rachel for them."

"Whose rachgel?"

"Rachel, honey."

"Whose she?"

"Who is she?"

"Right, sorry." Quinn chuckles. shaking her head with a fond smile, she replies. "How about we order our meat lovers and I'll tell you all about her."

"ok"

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COFFEE CUP...

Rachel berry enters her penthouse with a soft smile. she shuts her door by holding the handle behind her back and drops her weight against with a sigh. she feels a quiet calmness over her, that she's never experienced. it's crazy really. To reconnect with someone who didn't like you to begin with, on such a compatible level. after not seeing said person for 6 years is beyond probable, right? it is also a fact that crushes only lasts for a certain allotted months never beyond that, correct?

However; she was never in-like with blonde. no, she was-IS in love with her. she just can't understand how after all this time. well, she can imagine how. who wouldn't be. Quinn is breathtaking still til this day. the way the blondes mind works. it takes you places you never knew existed, until she stamps a golden ticket, especially for you to explore.

that husky voice that enchants you with it's silent dominance. she feels her skin break out in goose bumps. silently wishing Quinn was there, wrapped in her arms. she's sure she could feel the ghost of quinn's caress if she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough. she sighs heavy. "how do you do this to me?" she asks the silence. feeling ridiculous for awaiting a reply.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

she jumps with a start. she stares down the person in front of her and all the contentment and happiness vanishes in an instant. she slips back into the Rachel before her reconnection with Quinn and feels her anger rise and her blood boil. she couldn't have this one time. this one time to end her day on a good note. oh no, because reality will always set in for her, especially now.

who was she kidding to think she could have a friendship or possibly more with the blond. as much as she wishes she could. she knows Quinn will never want her. she hates herself for choosing this empty life of being a celebrity. for wanting the fame too much, that she ended up empty handed in the end. cause no amount of money can replace a genuine friend, a tight knit family or being in unconditional love and having it whole heartedly returned.

unfortunately, it's too late for love. there's no point in putting your faith in a person who isn't truly your friend but hopefully if everything she's planned goes accordingly. she may have a slither of a chance at happiness but trust her, she isn't holding her breathe. life taught her that much.

"none of your damn business." she says with a low growl.

"THE HELL IT ISN'T! YOU DON'T GET OFF THAT EASY!"

"what I do with my day, doesn't concern you. so, if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower." the brunette tries to walk away from the confrontation but is pushed hard against the wall to her left. she hisses a little because it stung but wasn't too brutal. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yells, cupping her shoulder where she felt the impact.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

Rachel has had enough. she rights her self and raises her voice. "I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU TWO CHOICES. YOU BACK THE HELL OFF OR I CAN MAKE YOU! Take your pick!" she growled the last part of her words low and dangerously. her eyes narrowed in anger, when she only receives a laugh in return to her threat.

"you won't do anything to me and we both know it. I hold all the cards, not you! remember that the next time you want to be disrespectful." it was said darkly with no question of authority. "now, I'm going to ask you again. WHERE WERE YOU?"

the brunette shakes her head in defiance. "I'll admit you do hold a heavy hand. however; you already agreed to the terms and conditions. the contracts have already been signed. so, you may hold the heaviest hand at the table and respectively mastered bluffing BUT I OWN THE HOUSE and nobody WINS against the HOUSE! so, let me reiterate myself a little slower for you this time. my every day whereabouts are NONE-OF-YOUR-DAMN-BUSINESS! now, MOVE!"

the brunette shoulder checks past her obstacle with disdain. she shakes her head for being the fool to think she could have one good day. her mind floats back to Quinn and how she misses her already. she sighs heavy knowing that she may have won this battle but her sixth sense is telling her to be prepared for a war.


	8. Chapter 8

It's so loud she can barely hear her own thoughts. it's rush hour and the diner hit full capacity 15 minutes ago. she prays that all this hard work isn't for nothing. because the diner is packed, that doesn't guarantee her being stacked in tips by the end of her shift. she feels disgusting and sticky from sweat. she also feels a head ache forming and she hasn't eaten anything but a apple for breakfast.

she refuses to take a break because there's money to make and she can't afford to lose out on money, for a 20 minute break. when she can't even pay for lunch to begin with. yes, her boss makes everyone pay full price for there meals. because "THIS JOB AIN'T CHARITY OR A SOUP KITCHEN AND I AIN'T SANTA CLAUSE! SO PAY UP OR DON'T EAT!" his words exactly, when on her 3rd day of work she asked for a slice of bread, because she didn't have lunch.

she shakes her head at the memory and gets more upset because for every plate she picks up to carry to a table makes her stomach growl in hunger. the aroma hits her nose and she salivates at a double bacon cheese burger she is carrying to table 5.

"STOP IT!" she says to herself. "focus, you can get threw this. it isn't the first time you've gone without eating. if you can survive Sue Sylvester's crazy diet. you can handle a few more days without food. as long as Beth is fed, everything else is irrelevant." she thinks. It's not that there isn't food in her house. there is, just not enough food for two people to make it threw the week.

so, she makes sure Beth is fed and stretches her left overs. she'll have a bite here and there and a apple every other day. she drinks excessive amounts of water for energy and that's how it's been the last 2 weeks since her coffee with Rachel. what was left of the 100 dollars. she bought groceries. again, she had to thank Rachel. because there cabinets were becoming bare once again and the food pantry always ends up giving them 3 bags of groceries with maybe 4 to 5 items that still have a good date but everything else would be expired.

she sighs, thinking of Rachel. she hasn't seen or heard from the brunette in 2 weeks. she wants to kick herself for not asking for her number, though there wouldn't really be a point since Quinn doesn't own a cell phone. she shakes her head but reminds herself. "at least you got to apologize and spend time with her the way you've always wanted."

she's in the back when she hears her name yelled threw the serving window. "YO! QUINN, I HAVE A CUSTOMER AT MY TABLE ASKING TO BE SERVED BY ONLY YOU!" she turns her head and yells back in irritation. "TELL THAT PIG ELLIOT HE CAN BE SERVED BY YOU! I'M NOT SERVING HIM JUST SO HE CAN GRAB MY ASS EVERY 5 MINUTES, AGAIN!"

her boss interrupts before the other waitress can reply. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITCHU?! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND SERVE 'EM! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHO YA SERVIN! GET OUT THERE AND DO YA JOB OR I'LL FIND SOME ONE ELSE WITH A NICER ASS THAN YOU, TO DO IT!" she really hates her job. she wants to curse him out, slap him and tell him she quits. again, she knows she can't. she bows her head and takes a deep breath, than walks out on to the floor with her head down. so she doesn't have to look at his perverted smile.

"ok, Elliot. what can I get you today? let me warn you I'm not in the mood for your normal behavior. so, keep your hands to your self and not on my ass! now, what can I get you? hand poised with a pen with her order book ready to write.

"I'll have a coffee 2 sugars with almond milk to go, please."

her head shoots up immediately at the voice. "oh my god, Rachel. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I had no ide-"

the brunette interrupts "it's ok, besides you were being rude to Elliot, not me actually." she says with a smile and tilt of her head.

Quinn blushes and ducks her head." still I'm sorry. I deal with a lot of grabby hands but Elliot can be a little extreme."

"you don't have to apologize. I should be sorry."

Quinn shakes her head in confusion with a small smile. "why would you have any reason to be sorry?"

"um, because your in the middle of an obviously very busy lunch hour and here I am keeping you from your tables with conversation. I also kind of gave the waitress a hard time. because I wanted you as my server but she said this wasn't your section and that your section was already full. so I bribed her with 50 dollars if she let you serve me instead of her." she blushes deep after her confession and Quinn can't help but swoon at the thought, that Rachel only wanted to be served by her.

Quinn clears her throat. "well, you don't have to be sorry. I'm 100% certain if she was the one to serve you, I would have been upset. because my serving skills are far superior and you would have had to settle for mediocre service. Also, I got the hook up on our salads." she winks.

Rachel's heart picks up at the wink. she curses herself for being easy. she knows Quinn meant the wink to be a joke but she's always wished for one to be sent her way. now, that it has she feels her face heat up uncontrollably. "so, I realized after we parted ways last. I had no way of contacting you and vice versa. I'd like to rectify that, if you would like too. maybe if your not busy we could get lunch when you take your break. if you haven't already, that is."

Quinn for her part is jumping up and down squealing like a school girl on the inside. however; on the outside. her face is a cool mask of friendly interest. "I would love to. I'll be taking my break in another hour, actually. so, that works perfectly." LIES! she knows she was going to work this shift to the bone but this is Rachel. how crazy would she be if she turned down the woman of her dream- FRIEND! FRIEND THAT SHE NEEDS! yes, she needs more friends. she clears her throat. "I'll go put this coffee order in. I'll be right back." Rachel nods.

As Quinn turns and leaves. Rachel can't help but stare at her ass. she feels herself break out in goose bumps, again. she feels her face heat up and can't help the whimper that escapes her throat. she has the sudden odd urge to crawl on all fours an follow Quinn like a good doggy and hopefully receive a very generous treat. just as her fantasy started to play out behind her eye lids, she's is startled back to reality by Quinns hand on her shoulder.

"Huh! wha-" she looks around and flushes a deep crimson red when her brown eyes connect with the hazel she was just fantasizing about. she feels her arousal deflate.

"are you alright? you look like your about to pass out." Quinn says. she looks up at the woman who just caused her embarrassment.

"yes, I'm quite alright, thank you. is that my coffee?"

Quinn's looks down at the coffee in her hand and nods. she about to speak when her name is called. "I'll be right back." and leaves again to check another table. when she returns there is a slip of paper on the table folded. she picks it and opens it. 100 dollar bill falls out and her eyes are the size of saucers. she reads the note. "I know what your thinking. 100 dollar tip for a coffee? well, it just so happens that you were right in your assessment. your serving skills compared to her mediocre ones are far superior. so, therefore; she only gets 50 to your hundred. I'll be back at exactly 3:15 on the dot for your lunch break. I'll see you then." she signs her name exactly the same with a star at the end. Quinn smiles. "FABRAY! ORDER UP!."

It's 3:12 and she's freaking the fuck out. what the hell was she thinking agreeing to lunch. When all the money she's made so far is only half of her rent money she needs. she can't afford to waste a dime and what would Rachel think when she doesn't order food. she will question and question til she gets the truth and Quinn really doesn't want to be looked at with pity or worse be offered charity. especially by the brunette. she shakes her head at the sound of the front doors bell chiming indicating a new guest, she freezes. she knows exactly who is there on time and waiting for her.

"Hey, your right on time." she greets Rachel at the door.

"yes, as I said I would be. are you ready?" Rachel ask.

"yes, let me let my boss know." Quinn replied.

"ok and make sure you grab your coat." Rachel said.

"my coat? why would I need my coat?" Quinn asked confused.

"because we'll be eating outside silly. now hurry. I don't want to lose break time."

Quinn went and told her boss, than grabbed her coat. she met Rachel out front. "ok, I'm officially lost. I thought we were eating at the diner?" Quinn asked.

"well, at first yes but I thought you must eat there everyday and surely it must be taxing listening to the hustle and bustle all day long, on top of having to listen to it while you eat on your break. I know that's how feel at least. so try my best to hide in my trailer or car. sometimes I go as far as to lock myself in a closet." she looks at Quinn, than burst into laughter at the owlish look of the blondes eyes. "yes, you see that look right there? tells you how truely serious it is." she says with laughter. soon Quinn begins to join her in a fit of giggles.

they begin to walk. "it's true. it is taxing. so, thanks for the suggestion..." Quinn goes silently for a minute. "do you really eat in closets, though?" Rachel loses it immediately at the serious tone and question of the blonde. Quinn laughs along with the diva. feeling exceptionally proud of herself for causing the sound. "so, where are we going?" Quinn ask as she wipes the tears of her laughter away.

"well, I don't know if you've heard of it but there's this cute little bistro 4 blocks from here it's called-"

"Sergios!" Quinns interrupts her eyes shine as her mouth salivates.

"so, you've heard of it?" Rachel asked.

"of course I walk pass it every day on my way to work. I can practically smell the ingredients in the air." Quinn replies.

"oh, great! this is wonderful. I have to admit. I was a little nervous I wasn't sure if you liked itali- Quinn?" she turns around to find Quinn standing a few feet behind with her hands in her pockets and an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Quinn?" she walks back to the blonde when she doesn't receive an answer. "Quinn? what's wron-" she's cut off.

"this was a bad idea. we shouldn't do this. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Rachel" she turns around and begins to walk away. Rachel's heart sinks. she begins to panic and chases after the blonde.

"QUINN! WAIT I'M SORRY! WHATEVER IT IS I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Quinn eyes burn with the pressure of tears. she shakes her head and pulls herself together. she reaches the front door of her job. she whips around on the brunette with sincerity and remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It's not you, I promise. we just live in 2 very different worlds but if things were different nothing would make me happier than to have lunch with you." with that she turns and goes back to her reality. feeling foolish for being swept away again by a fantasy she'll never have.

the brunette stands in shock and hurt. what the hell is that suppose to mean?! what is she suppose to do with that?! what had she said or done to cause this? they were fine not even 10 minutes ago. she feels abandoned without explanation. she feels the pain in her chest intensify. she would confront this situation until she got her questions answered. however; this is the blondes place of work and she was not going to be selfish enough to walk in her job demanding answers. making a problem for the blonde. she feels the slow cascade of tears run down her cheeks as she walks to her car. she gets in and begins to drive away. turning the blondes words over in her head. repeatedly asking herself "what did I do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The next evening. Larry's diner.**

She's been parked out here all day. No, she's not stalking anyone. She is merely waiting for her friend to get off work. At least that's what she told the officer who is staring her down with the face of a stone cold king pin. "I think I actually like that. He will from now on be called STONE COLD!" she thinks to her self. She has a good idea why this stone cold character is staring her down. She's pretty sure he doesn't believe her. "WELL, HOW DARE HE?! MY SUPURB ACTING ABILITIES ARE BEYOND THAT OF MEDIOCRE! I WAS CAST IN THE LEAD FEMALE ROLE FOR SPRING AWAKENING! ORIGINATING A CHARACTER FRESH OFF THE PAGE, JUST 2 MONTHS AFTER HIGH SCHOOL! I WILL NOT STAND TO BE SHAMED BY HIS SILENT ASSESMENT!" she thinks with the bitter after taste of insult.

"I will have you know sir. I am not in anyway shape or form a drug addict, stalker looking for my next high on the vast streets of New York. Cold, with no one beside me to keep my self warm and safe from harm with no where to call home! she says, than She thinks secretly,"I would so be able to pull off that role. I will inform Ainsley of this short summary for a potential play, that I am certain would be award worthy."

she remains in conversation mentally with out falter "I will also have you know that I didn't steal this car, only to wait on the guest or employees to come out. Merely so I could have a greater chance at getaway, when I have successfully completed my mission of acquiring all there belongings! That is absolutely preposterous! she said in a shrill but controlled voice and officer stone cold stared at her with a contemplative look.

"Be that as it may ma'am. I've been in that diner for 2 hours and you were parked here before I even got here. you can see how that might come off as suspicious. Also, now that you said all that without hesitation. When all I originally asked for was your license and registration. which lead to the standard question of why you have been parked here for so long? without any suggestion from me that you were a stalker or drug addict. I'm going to have to insist that you step out of the vehicle.

Rachel looks at him as if HE is in fact on sense heightening induced drugs. "sir, this is highly inappropriate. I don't wish to make a scene. you obviously think you have the ability of sixth sense but oh, on the contrary my friend."

Quinn clocks out at 4:45pm. she goes to the back to get her belonging before she heads out. She has just worked a 14 hour shift with a decent amount of tips than usual to show for it. Beth was picked up from school and is at Marisol's house for another 5 hours. Marisol insisted that after a 14 hour day. Quinn deserved a bath and a nap without interruption.

She insisted Beth would be fed and cleaned by the time she came to get her. god bless that woman. Quinn, will admit $198.32 is not going to cover everything she needs but it's a start it's been a hell of a week and she's been working doubles back to back and some over night to prepare for the beginning of the month bills and is saving up for a heater until the landlord fixes there heater at home. they've been without heat since they moved in and he said he has someone looking at it. she hopes they fix it soon because it's the beginning of October but already feels like it's December. she shakes her head as she exits the diner.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR BLATANT DISREGARD OF MY WORD! THIS IS DEFAMATION OF CHARACTER! I WILL NOT ALLOW-" Quinn stops in mid step and looks to her left and her eyes bulge out there sockets. there is Rachel Berry in all her 5'2 glory. hand cuffed and bent over a squad car literally yelling at an officer. actually refusing her Miranda rights.

No, she's not kidding. this woman literally stated that. "I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING YOUR WARNING OF MY RIGHT TO SILENCE! MIRANDA RIGHTS HAVE NO VALUE HERE! I REFUSE TO BE SILENCED BY ANYONE! ESPECIALLY YOU AS A MAN, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR TRYING TO SILENCE A WOMAN IN PROTEST! IF MY HANDS WERE NOT CUFFED BEHIND MY BACK I WOULD BE DIALING THE ACLU FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SORRY, BUDDY! NO! BETTER YET I SHOULD CALL YOUR MOTHER FOR YOUR INCONSIDERATE BEHAVIOR! FUTHERMOR-."

the officer speaks calmly. "My mother passed away a little while ago."

Rachel ceases all movement and turns her head slightly to the left to make eye contact with the officer. in a calm low tone she replies. "really?" he nods. "well... I'm sorry for your loss. no child should be without there mother. did you manage a proper burial?" she inquires. he nods again. "well, that was very good of you. I'm sure she is very grateful." he nods in thanks and she continues "I myself have my burial already sorted. except for a few minor details. one in which particular, I wish to have Barbra herself sing at my funeral with an audience of well over 400 in attendance, respectfully."

the officer interjects. "you know my mother was a Barbra fan herself"

Rachel sits up a little more to get a better angle. "oh, really?!" her eyes shine at the unexpected news. "A woman after my own heart. she must of had amazing taste. you know you have someone special in your life, when they understand the power that is Ms. Barbra" she nods her head in approval.

"she even had every original album. all autographed and concert tickets still intact." the officer states.

Rachel squeals. "OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

he nods again. "yeah, she was so-"

Quinn stares standing slacked-jawed at what is actually occurring in front of her. She can't believe her ears. Rachel not only is getting arrested but during said arrest is having a very -it seems- delightful conversation about Barbra Streisand. all the while bent over a squad car as if she's not about to go to jail. She shakes her head again and prays that she's dreaming. apparently not. she walks over to them and interrupts there laughter.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on her?" 2 heads whip in her direction.

"oh my god, Quinn. you have to meet officer Schmidt. he is hilarious and his mother sounds like a dream." she says in a perfect dreamy like tone.

"we already know each other, actually. she makes the best damn coffee in the city."

Rachel nods in agreement. "So true."

officer Schmidt speaks again. "and she never messes up my order, either. she is amazing at here job." he says.

again Rachel is on board. "isn't she?!" she shakes her head in agreement.

Quinn is trying to figure out if this is real life or did she fall an hit her head and is now stuck in the twilight zone. she looks between the 2 speaking about her as if she isn't there. she catches the tail end of there conversation.

"-and that's why I was out here. I think we really need to address the issue at hand." officer Schmidt nods in agreement. "yeah, for sure. A buddy of mine and I had a fall out, 2 years ago we haven't spoken since."

Rachel eyes bulge. "oh no! that's horrible!".

he nods. " yeah, been friends since the sand box. my mother said we were being children, just to stubborn and pig headed with our heads too far up our asses to see it."

Rachel shakes her head seriously. " wise words from a wise woman." he nods along. "mm-hmm." Quinn has had enough.

"hello! will someone answer me?! what is going on here?"

officer Schmidt shakes his head. "oh nothing. just a misunderstanding."

he un-cuffs Rachel. she rubs her wrists with a low. "thank you."

he smiles and replies. "anytime, Rach and don't worry I'll teach you ma's recipe for her tomato basil sauce. trust me it's to die for."

Rachel squeals, giddy at the offer. "oooohh I can't wait!"

Quinn's eyes are like saucers. "ok, you ladies have a good night and you missy stay out of trouble." he says with a wink.

Rachel smiles. " I will, good night officer schmidt."

he shakes his head. as he pulls away. " I told you Rachel, call me tom." she laughs.

"my daddies taught me to respect my elders."

he lets out a boisterous laugh. " ouch! come on I'm not that old!"

she giggles. "old enough."

he chuckles. "fair enough. have a good night, ladies." Rachel waves. "bye!" he drives off.

She turns around to see Quinn standing there with a "what the fuck?" look. She straightens up and walks toward the blonde. "hi." she says low. As if she didn't just spend the better part of an hour laughing it up with officer Schmidt.

"hi" the blonde replies. Rachel decides to rip the band aide off before she loses her nerve. "can we talk?" she asks. Quinn looks hesitate. It's not that she doesn't want to see Rachel. she's ecstatic, actually. Also, very unexpected. she didn't count on seeing the brunette anytime soon. she feels unprepared for the conversation.

Rachel proceeds anyway. "look, I can't say, I'm sorry about the other day. I believe you can only be sorry if you know what your sorry for and genuine in your apology but I have no idea what I did wrong. I want to know how to fix it but I can't do that without the missing pieces. so, I came here to understand why you chose to just abruptly end our date with out a real explanation."

Quinn feels bad she does but at the same time she silently asks herself. "didn't I make myself clear?" she turns to the brunette. "Rachel, I don't know how much more clear I could've been. I can't do this with you. you have a wonderful life and I appreciate the fact that you want me to be apart of that but I will never be able to live in your world, without feeling like a charity case. I don't want to feel like I owe you but I Already do and so far you've given me $200 dollars in a span of a few days-" she's cut off.

"those were for 2 different reasons. one of which you had a hat out in expectance to receive money for your performance and the other for coffee."

Quinn shakes her head in aggravation. "$100 dollars for a small to go cup of coffee, Rachel? really? you leave maybe 2 to 3 dollars if your feeling generous. not a $100 dollars!"

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest in defiance. "well, that's how I tip every one what do you want me to say-"

Quinn interjects. "YOU SEE?! THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU CAN'T JUST COME INTO MY LIFE THROWING MONEY AT ME LIKE I'M JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STAFF OR CHARITY CASES!"

Rachel tries to interject "this is about money? tha-" but is cut off by the blonde. Quinn has finally reached her max. her week has finally caught up with her.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND BE TREATED LIKE I NEED SAVING. I CAN TAKE CARE OF THINGS MY SELF! I WORK HARD FOR WHAT I EARN AND I'M NOT ASHAMED OF IT! YOU COME IN HERE WITH YOUR SINCERE EYES SAYING ALL THE THINGS I WANT TO HEAR! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO DROP EVERYTHING I'M DOING JUST TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU! "her voice is rising.

"who asked you to-" Rachel replies.

"YOU DID! THE LUNCH AT THE BISTRO?! I CAN'T JUST SPEND MY MONEY WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD! I HAVE REAL RESPONSIBILTIES AND A EASY TO LOSE JOB! I'M BENDING OVER BACKWARDS TO KEEP OUR HEADS ABOVE THE WATER EVERYDAY AND KILLS ME THAT I CAN'T PROVIDE IN THE WAYS THAT I WANT TO!" Quinn feels the pressure building behind her eyes. "I HAVE TO CALCULATE AND PENNY PINCH EVERY CENT BECAUSE EACH ONE COUNTS! I HAVE TO STRECH LEFT OVERS FOR DAYS SO SHE WILL HAVE DINNER TO COME HOME TO AFTER A LONG DAY! I SACRIFICE MY OWN HUNGER BECAUSE EVERY DOLLAR, EVERY CENT AND EVERY MEAL SHE WILL ALWAYS DESERVE! BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER COMES FIRST AND ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE!" she hears a gasps and her heart sinks at her own stupidity. she didn't want the brunette to find out this way. she covers her mouth and cries in silent tears as she turns and looks at Rachel. the brunettes eyes are the size of saucers and shock is in utter shock.

" you- you have a daughter?" she breathes the question in the air so lightly you'd barely here it, if you weren't paying attention.

"..."


	10. Chapter 10

20 **MINUTES LATER...**

They sat across each other, both pair of eyes cast downward staring at their respected cups of coffee. No one had spoken since the confession other than when Rachel suggested coffee at a little shop 4 blocks from Quinn's job, for privacy. Quinn was stoic on the outside. however; on the inside she was beside her self. she couldn't believe what had just happened. "what is wrong with me? it's like I have uncontrollable word vomit every time she's near me." she thought.

Quinn takes a deep breath and a chance glance at Rachel. she wonders what the brunette must think of her now. if she even considers her a friend after this or worse Rachel pities her. "poor Quinn living like a hobo with a waitress job like every other lima loser that tortured me." Rachel must be laughing her tail off at how the perfect-can't-do-any-wrong Quinn Fabray is a loser. she got out of lima but is still and forever will be a loser. Quinn Fabray is a nobody. she wonders how soon will this news hit lima.

Rachel is nervous and upset with herself. "SEE RACHEL!" she berates herself in her thoughts. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! IF YOU HADN'T COME WHEN SHE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T BE FRIENDS, THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED! YOU OBVIOUSLY PUSHED TOO HARD AND THE WOMAN HAD A MENTAL BREAK DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU! she shakes her head at herself. "just apologize to Quinn for being selfish and walk away. because every relationship you come across you ruin. don't make this worse than it already is." she thinks than sighs and finally looks up with pressure building behind her eyes. she takes a second to admire the beauty before her. she can't believe she has to say goodbye to the one person who re-ignited the fire in her soul.

"I would like to apologize Quinn." the blondes head snaps up at the voice and confusion immediately takes over her features. "I know you side that we live in 2 different worlds but I just thought if we talked threw things instead of jumping the gun. we could have an amazing friendship. I figured it could work out this time. we're not in high school any more, right? so, why couldn't we work as friends."

Rachel gets lost in her thoughts and words. everything she's been feeling and thought about comes pouring out in one go. "I didn't think it would be difficult because we're adults. all the high school drama gets left behind when you graduate, right? at least that's how I feel. I just couldn't let you walk out of my life again, that's why I came today. to speak to you and plead my case, my thoughts on every thing. after 6 years apart we still have amazing chemistry. it is so easy to fall into step with you. I don't know why but it is. I just feel so stupid for invading your life and privacy I didn't mean to upset you and I am truly sorry. I'll leave you alone. I just want to thank you for giving me a reason to smile again. I'm sorry I'll go now." she stands and grabs her things, puts her coat on and smiles a sad smile at the blonde with a low "good bye, Quinn." and walks out into the cold night.

Quinn is sitting with her mouth open as the brunette walks away. "did that really just happen?" she thinks to her self. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!" she screams at her self in thought. the blonde scrambles to her feet leaving every thing she owns at the table. she trips twice before she makes it to the door. bumping into entering customers.

she sees the brunette getting into a taxi. the brunette has tears in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall. she'll wait til she gets home and sob into a bottle of red wine while listening to Barbra. she goes to shut the door when a hand stops her. an out of breath stunning blonde stares down at her and with a small smile says "you didn't let me give you my apology. now what kind of friend would you be if I didn't get my say in it. the brunette chuckles with tears and steps out of the cab. engulfing the blonde in a tight hug. whispering apologizes to each other. they walk back inside and take a sit.

"so, I think I owe you an explanation." the blonde says

"you don't owe me any thing, Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head. "I want you to know. If you and I are going to be friends. we need to be honest with each other. so, I'll start. I have a 6 year old daughter. her name is Beth. she is smart, funny and very talented. she's the light of my life. she was not a mistake, an accident yes, because I didn't plan her but she will never be a mistake to me. If you want to continue our friendship. you have to understand that I just can't up and go out to parties at all hours of the night or spontaneous lunch or dinner requests. because I can't just spend money like it's nothing. because there's no promise I'll make it back in tips the next day.

I have to penny pinch severely. I also have a schedule to keep as far as Beth goes. I'm lucky enough that Marisol babysits for me sometimes. if not we would be homeless, because I wouldn't be able to work. I need to work. I need you to know that being friends with me would be hard because I work 7 days a week and I'm cranky and exhausted most of the time and when I spend time with my daughter that's our time together and no one else's. so, tell me if that's to much for you. because I rather us both understand that now rather than it hurting us both later." the blonde was nervous Rachel would end there friendship there because it was too much.

the brunette stared at the Quinn for 5 silent seconds before she burst into laughter. the blonde was shocked for a second before she too starting giggling and couldn't understand why. shaking her head in laughter Rachel replied. "Are you kidding me? why would I have a problem with any of that? if any thing the whole working to much should be my speech. not now of course, because currently I'm on hiatus for some me time but honestly you must not remember who I am at all. I absolutely understand the importance of every thing and guess what? I still want to be your friend. I've wanted to be your friend since we were kids. I know it doesn't seem like I understand the severity of it but I do and I won't ever request an impromptu lunch ever again. we could schedule it in advance and you can set me a time schedule when I'm allowed to contact you. see no problem." the brunette said with a smile.

Quinn was bursting with happiness. "thank you for understanding. It will be nice to have an adult to talk to around and I promise I won't bring Beth to our lun-" she was cut off by the brunette.

"excuse me, but I was under the impression that we were friends. which if I'm correct entails babysitting duties and emergency school pick ups with a healthy dose of spoiling. I know you were not going to say that I needn't worry about being bothered with the presence of whom I'm sure is to be one of the most beautiful little girls to ever come from Fabray genes? because if so, I am highly insulted for my self and as well as miss Beth. whom is not here to defend her self." Rachel says in such a serious tone that, Quinn couldn't tell if she really offended the brunette.

Quinn didn't know whether to take the brunette serious or not. "I'm sorry?" the brunette was still serious. "I just know that most single people hate when you bring your kids along. I lost a lot of friends because I had Beth with me where ever I went."

The brunette shook her head slowly in disapproval. "your wrong it was there loss, not yours."

the blonde blushed at that and felt so good to hear some one say that she was to good for some else rather than the other way around, for once. people always looked down on her when she first gave birth to Beth and called her a whore for being a single teenage mother. she looked at Rachel to thank her but closed her mouth, the brunette looked uneasy for a moment. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

the brunette took a deep breath and the blonde prepared herself for the worse. "I would like to ask you something but you don't have to answer if it's too personal, okay?" the blonde nodded. "what about Beth's father does he help you at all or pays child support?"

Quinn took a deep breath because that was such a loaded question. " well, when I found out I was pregnant. I knew immediately what I had to do." she chuckled a little bit shaking her head with a fond smile at Rachel. "you were there actually when I found out."

the brunettes eyes bulged out of her head. " um.. Quinn, I think I would remember something like that." the brunette replied.

Quinn laughed. "well, you didn't know that I had just found out. do you remember the last day we spoke when I yelled at you in the girls bathroom?" she asked, the brunette nodded. "you walked in just after I threw the pregnancy test across the room. I was so angry that I took my frustration out on you and you said that you knew there was something that caused me to be sad and you wouldn't hold it against me." the blonde starting to tear up just thinking about it. "did you mean it? did you really forgive me?" the brunette nodded sadly. Quinn smiled and said thank you, than continued. "immediately after that I went to find him he was in the hall way by the gym..."

 **FLASH BACK:**

 **Quinn was nervous. she walk up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he turned around and smirked. she spoke low "hey, can we talk?" he nodded.**

 **"so what's up." he asked. she looked at him and with all the courage she could muster said the words that she knew would destroy both there lives. "I'm pregnant." his head whip around so fast she thought it might break.**

 **"no, shit?" she nodded and bowed her head in shame.**

 **"damn, I'm sorry I wish I knew what to say. I don't know how to handle this kind of stuff. this has got to be a mistake. did you take a test?" she nodded. "look I'm sorry this happened and I won't tell anyone I swear. though I do think a chick would handle this better." Quinn eyes filled with tears and a small sob escaped her lips. his eyes widened in shock because for the first time ever the HBIC of McKinley was crying in public no less.**

 **"oh shit, Q. no don't cry." he looks around in a panic. "look I can't do this I'm not Kurt or any other girl for that matter. jus-" he's cut off by Quinn second sob.**

 **"what are we goi-" she's interrupted by words she didn't think she would hear.**

 **"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT KAREN AVERY?! DAMN... I heard she just graduated college and it sure as hell did her well" he glances back at Quinn with an excited look in his eyes. "look I'm sorry I can't do this. I won't tell or anything it'll be our secret but that is Karen Avery, dude. you know Gabrielle Avery's big sister. she was a senior when I was a freshman and I made a vow to my self that if I ever had the chance to see her again, I would tap it. so, right now duty calls. he taps her on the shoulder with one last sorry and runs off to Karen Avery as if Quinn never existed. she stares after him in shock and tears because she couldn't believe that the father to her baby was the man-child/whore who just dropped all the responsibility on her. she almost broke than and there but remembered who she was. she squared her shoulders, wiped her tears and set her jawed. with grace and poise strutted down the hallway in true Fabray fashion. the students and in turn their parents parted like the red sea one last time for the** **beautiful ice Queen of McKinley...**

 **END OF FLASH BACK:**

"Noah?! her father is Noah Puckerman? please tell me your joking, Quinn?! the man child?! the way he handle it speaks for it's self and please remind me to put it in my day planner to castrate him for what he did to you and Beth! that neglectful little- ugh! I can not believe this! Noah?! she looks at Quinn as if to question if she heard her correctly. "I'm seriously questioning your mental stability, right now, Quinn. what were you thinking?!"

the blond laughs "exactly I wasn't"

Rachel shakes her head with a soft smile than asks. "do want to get out of here?"

the blonde nods "definitely." they leave the café and walk the streets of New York getting re-acquainted. it's already past 6 and Quinn killed about 3 hours with everything that transpired and now has 2 hours before she has to pick up Beth. they stop in front of a building were a Chinese restaurant use to be. her apartment is above it. "well, this is me." the blonde says with a little embarrassment.

"I've always wanted to live above a restaurant when I first moved here. I always thought it had the perfect dramatic affect of a starving artist trying to make into the big leagues." Rachel says looking up at the windows, seriously.

the blonde chuckles with shake of her head looking up at her apartment windows with Rachel. "only you would find it poetic to live in a dump. Anyway, I would invite you up but I have to go and pick up Beth but if your free tomorrow. I'd like to get lunch, if you want of course. we could make up for the lunch break I ruined." she joked.

the brunette smiled. "I would love to. I'll stop by at the same time?" the blonde nodded. " have a good night, Quinn." the brunette said as she waved a cab down.

"you too, Rachel. get home safe." the brunette waved threw the window before the taxi pulled off. Quinn sighed happily. she finally had a friend. it definitely helped that said friend was Rachel Berry.

Rachel rode the taxi back to the diner to get her car. After in climbing, buckling up and starting the car. she sat and thought about every thing and especially Noah Puckerman. she wanted to murder him for not taking responsibility for his actions. if she were in his shoes. she would have been over joyed. especially since it was Quinn Fabray.

who wouldn't want Quinn she's perfect. she decided that since Noah obviously wouldn't be helping any time soon, than she would. she knows the blonde wouldn't take any money but maybe she could lighten her load by giving a helping hand, when needed than gradually help financially. she knew the task she set for herself will run her over in exhaustion. Especially, with her own personally hell she's dealing with but this was Quinn for goodness sake how could she not be there for the woman who had her heart and with that last thought she drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I just wanted to say that since I haven't received many reviews. I might not continue the story I have the entire thing mapped out and completed but if you do want to read it until the end just leave a review whether I should end it or not. also I do not own glee or any of it's characters. all rights go to Ryan Murphy and his writers and producers. hope you enjoyed the lasted chapter. I'll be waiting for the yes or no's. until next time


	12. Chapter 12

**3 WEEKS LATER...**

Quinn has never been particularly fond of her job. no, scratch that she down right hates it. However, lately she's been getting up earlier. taking time to do her hair and not look so disheveled. it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact, that Rachel and Quinn not only got to have there make up lunch break or that for the last 3 weeks Rachel comes in the diner exactly 10 minutes after Quinn takes over tables and gets to kind of have breakfast with her, until she has to go to her business meetings.

it also has nothing to do with the fact, that Rachel returns right on schedule and takes a break from work to have lunch at the same time as Quinn, so they can have lunch together. nor the fact that Rachel returns once again so she can drive Quinn to the bus stop and wait with her until the bus gets there. no it has nothing to do with that at all. shaking her head and bursting in to laughter. "right it has nothing to do with any of that." she thinks

She and Beth are walking to Beth's school. so far her morning has been pretty tame. she feels happy and content. since Rachel has been around her days seem easier. she can't put her finger on it but it's almost like everything that has happened before the brunette never happened. like it was just was a really bad dream.

she hasn't had a late day. she hasn't had to run a sprint or beat the clock to reach her daughter. she hasn't missed the bus and you can tell that definitely had an effect on Beth. her daughter gets so excited to see her outside her school on time. she squeals with a big smile and runs to Quinn with excitement. than they walk home together telling each other about there respected days.

they reach the front of the school. laughing and feeling happy. they got up early enough to pick up a hot chocolate from the corner deli. she feels good for splurging on her daughter a little bit. it was only a $1.25 so she's not too worried.

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Principal Turner. how ae you?"

"I'm doing very well. how are you?"

"I'm good." she bends down at eye level with Beth. "give me a hug, honey." they embrace. "I love you baby, have a good day."

"I love you too, mommy. thank you for my hot chocolate." Beth replies with a smile.

"your welcome, baby. behave yourself ,ok?" Quinn says with a smile.

"I will." Beth runs to her class line and immediately Quinn sighs as she looks at her daughters clothes. her pants are high up her ankles. she'll have to cut and sew them to make them into capris. her shirt isn't fairing well either. its too tight and the sleeves are too short, they are no longer at her wrists length as they should be. you can't see it because her jacket which is well worn is following right behind everything else.

the only thing new on her daughter are the sneakers she bought with the money Rachel donated to her hat. she sees a girl and her friends sneering at her daughter. her chest tightens because her daughter has to continue with it day in and day out. she looks around at the teachers and no one does anything. she hears a throat clear.

"Ms. Fabray?"

she looks at the principle and feels even more angry, because he's standing right next to her and she knows he can see what's happening but doesn't say anything. "if you'll follow me please."

 **Larry's diner 2 hours later...**

Rachel feels uneasy. she is sitting at table 4 working on some business plans. she's been here since breakfast started. she has no meetings today. she watches Quinn with curious eyes. something isn't right. the blonde isn't focused at all, she can tell. Quinn never misses a beat but right now she's drowning. she messed up 3 orders. spilled coffee on a customer and miscalculated 5 checks that she had to re-do. yeah, the blonde was definitely not on her game. she and Rachel haven't had there morning conversation, yet. she doesn't believe they'll actually have one today.

Rachel sighs, she wished Quinn would talk to her. she wants to ask what's wrong but doesn't want to push. she understands privacy but if there is any way she can help her friend than she wants to know.

there's a loud bang and than the sound of clattered dishes breaking. the sight before her is not something she wanted to witness. Quinn staring at the floor where 2 entrees that should have reach there table. were now all over the floor. Larry the owner comes out and loses it on the blonde.

Rachel gathers her things walks over to the screaming man and pulls him to the side. she speaks in a whisper tone. he nods along and than turns to the blonde.

"Fabray!"

she looks at her boss. preparing for the worst. he looks at her and smiles. "Take the rest of the day off. be back tomorrow ready to work."

her eyes widen and her mouth flaps like a fish. she nods, she feels herself being ushered in to her coat and looks behind her to find Rachel. the connection is made in her mind that the only reason she isn't fired is because of the brunette.

she remembers when Tommy Barnes a server of 2 years at Larry's accidently dropped a cup of coffee in the back away from the customers and still got fired. why is Rachel always saving her.

They walk out of the diner and Rachel escorts her to her car. she helps the blonde into the passenger seat. Quinn's eyes are on her lap she hasn't made eye contact. Rachel kneels down and in a low tone says. "I don't know what's wrong and you don't have to tell me. I'm going to take you to my house. so, you can get some rest and we can just sit and watch movies after you get a nap. if your up for it that is. no pressure."

They drive for a solid 24 minutes. Quinn stares out the window thinking about what happened at Beth's school and at work. she feels ashamed, embarrassed and sick just thinking of what occurred in the principles office behind closed doors.

Quinn is so consumed by her thoughts she doesn't realize they reached there destination, til Rachel opens her car door. the brunette takes her hand to help her step out the vehicle.

the brunette walks her to the door. Quinn never raises her eyes from the ground. they get into the house and Rachel walks her to her bed room. she sits the blonde down and speaks.

"I'm going to take off your shoes and I want you to lay down and take a nap. I'll wake you around the same time your shift is suppose to be over. so, we can keep your scheduled time to pick up Beth."

she removes the blondes shoes. she gently helps adjust Quinn into bed. she closes the blinds and walks back to the bed and kneels. Quinn looks so sad it breaks her heart. "get some sleep sweetie. I'll be back soon. if you need anything, I'll be downstairs working on my business plan."

she stands, than leaves the room. leaving the door a crack open. she walks down stairs to the living and shakes her head. it's unfortunate how this is an every day life for some people, her friend being one of them. hopefully when Quinn wakes up. she can figure out what's wrong and maybe help.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's cell phone alarm beeped in the silence. she grabbed her phone and stopped the alarm. she stood from the couch to make her way to the stairs, walked up to her bed room. she lightly knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. slowly she peeked around the door. Quinn was still sleeping.

she walked in and started opening the blinds. she turned around and looked at the woman on her bed with soft eyes. her heart melted at the sight. the blonde looked angelic and peaceful. there wasn't a sight more beautiful to the brunette. she walked slowly to the woman she considered an angel. bent down a little than lightly shook the blonde but she didn't stir. Rachel kneeled closer and shook her arm again but called her name softly this time.

"Quinn." no answer. she whispered again. "Quinn, honey it's time to wak-ummph"

"AHHH!" Quinn screamed.

"muthda fug!" Rachel groaned in pain from the bedroom floor.

"OH MY GOD, RACHEL! SHIT I'M SO SORRY!" the blonde scrambled off the bed and quickly kneeled next to the diva on the floor. she pulled the diva's hands from her face. "OH GOD! YOUR BLEEDING! the blonde began to freak out. Quinn looked around the room frantically. spotting the open door, she helped the diva to her feet and guided her to the end suite bathroom. she sat Rachel down on the toilet sit and tore threw her cabinets. finding a face towel she rushes to the sink and runs it under water, than rushed back to the diva who was surprisingly calm.

"here, let me see." she removed the diva's hands again and started wiping the blood away. she see's that she bust the corner of Rachel's lip. it makes her feel even more like shit. "dammit, I'm so sorry, Rachel." the brunette grabbed her hand to still her trembles and looked her in the eyes. the blonde was prepared for Rachel to tell her to leave. tears welled in her eyes out of fear.

"hey, it's okay. I'm okay. it was an accident. I shouldn't have leaned that close. so it was just as much my fault as it is yours."

the blonde shook her head. "no, it was my fault. don't try to ma-" the brunette cut her off.

"we are not going to sit here and play the blame game. Beth gets out of school soon and I need to clean up, if I'm going to get you there in time. now go get your shoes on while I get ready." she stood from the toilet sit and smiled at the blonde hesitance. "I'm fine, Quinn go on."

"are you sure your okay?"

"never better. now go on or we'll be late." the blonde did as she was told.

10 minutes later found Quinn and Rachel driving to Beth's school. through out the ride Quinn kept glancing at Rachel anxiously. finally the brunette spoke. "do I have left over blood on my face or something?"

Quinn faced forward immediately. "No."

"Than why do you keep looking at me?"

the blonde blushed. "Are you sure your okay?" the blonde deflects.

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

the diva is ashamed of herself because her mind immediately went to the gutter. she blushes, than clears her throat. "As sweet as the offer is. you don't have to make up for anything. I told you I'm okay."

"Well, I'm not. please, allow me to make it up to you. not only for your lip but also, for taking care of me earlier. you didn't have to but you did."

"Quinn it's uneccessar-"

"please?"

the brunette glances at the blonde before looking back at the road. "Fine if that's what you want but you don't have to,you know"

"I know but I want to."

They pull up to Beth's school and Rachel smiles a sad smile. she knows this is the end of the blondes company. she sighs. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes, of course." Quinn reaches for the door handle than stops. the blonde hesitates before turning around and looking at her hands. the brunette is about to ask what's wrong, when Quinn speaks in a rush.

"WOULDYOULIKETOMEETBETH!?" she slightly yells at the brunette. the diva eyes widen than looks at her questionably. the blonde rolls her eyes at her own stupidity. she clears her throat and sits up straighter. she looks Rachel in the eyes. "would you like to meet Beth?"

The diva's eyes shine immediately with excitement. "really? I can meet her?" she asks as if she is sure she heard correctly, that she. Rachel Berry has the privileged to meet the Queen of England.

"Yes." the blonde smiles warmly. until the brunettes eyes shift from excitement to panic. Quinn has no idea what caused the shift until Rachel speaks in fear as fast as she did the day Mr. Shue's wife gave them vitamin D.

"OH MY GOD, QUINN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I LOOK A MESS! HOW'S MY HAIR?! IS MY MAKE UP COVERING MY LIP PROPERLY. DO I NEED TO CHANGE? BECAUSE I CAN! I KEEP A SPARE TOTE IN MY TRUNK JUST FOR THESE EMERGENCIES! SHOULD I GET FLOWER'S? I SHOU-" she kept speaking and asking questions but not the giving Quinn a chance to answer.

"Rachel?" Quinn tries.

"WHERE IS THE CLOSIEST FLOWER SHOP? NEVER MIND, I'LL GOOGLE IT!"

"Rachel?"

"WHAT'S HER FAVORITE FLOWER? OH MY GOD! NO, WAIT! IS SHE ALERGIC TO FLOWERS? OKAY, NEW PLAN CHOCOLATE! ALL KIDS LOVE CHOCOLATE, RIGHT?"

"RACHEL!" Quinn grabs the diva's phone from her and takes hold of the brunettes face. the diva shuts up immediately. "Rachel I'm going to speak now, okay?" the brunette nods "Beth does not need flowers or chocolate. she doesn't need any gifts because she's 6 and you don't need to buy her affection, okay?" the brunette nods again. " so, we are going to walk to gate now and I promise, you look beautiful just the way you are and she's going to love you." the brunette blushes and ducks her head.

"sorry." Rachel says in a low voice.

Quinn smiles and releases her face. "it's okay. it shows how much you care. now, let's go."

they step out of the car to stand in front of the building and wait. the bell rings 5 minutes later and the kids run out in a frenzy. Quinn spots Beth. her daughter is running at full speed. she braces herself for impact. "MOMMY!" Beth jumps into her arms and hugs her tightly. Quinn closes her eyes and hugs back with as much love as she can put into it. she loves these moments. it makes her days so much better and reminds her why she gets up every morning. she puts Beth down. "Honey, I'd like you to meet my friend. she and I went to school together. this is-"

Beth cuts her off in a awed whisper. "Rachel Berry."

Quinn's eyes widen. she had no idea her daughter knew who Rachel Berry was. "sweetie, you know who she is?"

Beth nods and in a Rachel Berry like speech and speed eyes still trained on her brunette idol. she goes into great detail of all the diva's accolades. every play, every movie and TV show. her recent album and how it's triple platinum. to say Quinn was shocked was an under statement. she didn't even know the brunettes career and she went to high school with woman.

"how do you know all that?" Quinn asked Beth.

"you remember, mommy. you signed my permission slip to see wicked but you couldn't come cause you had to work. I saw her there. she was amazing and she was Elphaba. She's my favorite. I get to read about her, when I go to Marisol's house. she has a computer. I read everything." she slowly and timidly walks over to Rachel as if she were a mirage and ask "Ms. Berry. may I have your autograph, please?"

Rachel is smiling so hard her face hurts. her entire school career she tried to win over Quinn Fabrays friendship, her attention. just plain win her over, period. in anyway she could and failed miserably but standing in front of her, looking like her mother did when they were kids with only a slight difference is Quinn's daughter and she is floored by meeting Rachel and she called her Ms. Berry.

Rachel felt her heart melt into a puddle of goo, the little girl just wrapped Rachel around her finger without any knowledge of her enslavery. damn her weakness for Fabray woman. she kneeled before the youngest Fabray in awe herself at the chance to meet her. nobody else knows this beautiful child even exists. she feels beyond privileged to be in her presence.

"It would be my pleasure to sign anything and everything your heart desires and if I may be so bold to say it is an honor to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Fabray." Rachel says this so seriously that Beth swoons. she blushes and looks at her mother than squeals.

Quinn giggles, she's smiling so warmly at the 2 people in front of her. she can't help but swoon at Rachel's words herself. it means so much to her that this first time meeting means so much to Rachel. she never thought she'd get to have a moment like this. she thought everyone from her past would never get to meet her daughter or vice versa. it hurt to know that her daughter would never know what it feels like to have family, but in this moment Rachel is making that happen and it couldn't make her happier.

Beth looks back at Rachel and asks "may I hug you, now?"

Rachel laughs and replies "come here you!" she hugs Beth with warmth and a smile than says "I've been waiting so long to meet you. your mother has told me so much about you." she says with excitement. there bubble in popped by someone Quinn is not happy to see.

"Ms. Fabray?" principle turner calls out.

Rachel let's go of Beth and stands. Beth immediately takes her hand. Rachel smiles down at her but Beth has a scowl on her face and it's aimed toward her principal. Mr. Turner approaches.

Rachel watches on in silent observation. she notices how the 2 Fabrays shut down. Quinn is tense and crosses her arms in a silent comfort or protection, Rachel isn't sure. Beth steps a little behind Rachel's leg. the brunettes eyes narrow in suspicion. she didn't like this at all. the guy is giving her some seriously bad vibes. she immediately goes to stand next to Quinn.

principal turner gives Rachel a nod. "I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" he speaks to Quinn and makes sure to make direct eye contact. Quinn scowls than nods. she turns to Rachel and asks "could you keep an eye on Beth for a minute, Rachel?"

Rachel doesn't make eye contact with the blonde. she is too busy staring down principal turner but still replies. "of, course." than they turn to walk away. she has an uneasy feeling than adds. "We'll be right here where you can see us and WE CAN SEE YOU!" she says the last part a little louder and is still staring at the principal.

she watches as they talk. she notices Quinns head is bowed as he speaks. he has a slimy smirk on his face. Quinn nods than he walks away. Quinn returns solemn. she doesn't make eye contact with Rachel but still speaks. "we're going to head home now, Rachel. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel is flabbergasted. she doesn't understand what just happened but whatever it is definitely has something to do with Beth's principal, that she's sure of but she doesn't mention it. "how about I give you a ride home. it's a lot faster." Quinn shakes her head.

"we'll be fine, Rachel. besides I have to stop by the store to get some things."

"it's not a prob-"

"we're fine, Rachel. I appreciate it, really but we're fine. I'll call you later, okay?"

"if your sure?"

"I am. Beth, say good bye."

Beth looks up at Rachel. she knows not to argue when her mother is in this mood. "bye Ms. Berry."

Rachel smiles and kneels down in front of Beth. "Beth can you do me 2 favors?" Beth nods "from now on call me Rachel. Just Rachel, okay?" Beth smiles and nods "as of my second favor. can you take care of your mommy for me?" Beth nods frantically at that "thank you, may I have a hug, good bye?" Beth leaps into her arms and squeezes like she'll never see her again.

"good bye, Ms. Ber- I mean, Rachel."

"not good bye, Beth. More like, I'll see you later."

they let go of each other and she stands than looks at Quinn. she knows right now Quinn is on edge and won't make the first move. she digs in her coat pocket and pulls out her wallet. she finds what she needs.

she walks up to Quinn who refuses to make eye contact. she pulls her into a hug and squeezes lightly. "If you need anything! don't hesitate to call me, okay? I don't care what time it is." she let's go of the blonde, without receiving a reply. she puts a card in Quinn's hand and walks away.

Quinn looks down at the card. the brunette gave Quinn her number and Quinn closes her finger tight around it, than put it in her coat pocket. she sees Rachel getting into her car. the brunette waves and pulls off. Quinn looks down at Beth and her heart aches. she takes a deep breath and says "let's go home..."


	14. Chapter 14

**sometime around midnight...**

she stares at herself in the mirror. she can't believe she's about to do this but what choice was she given. she's angry but also nervous. she prepped herself for the last 2 hours for this and the nerves still won't go away.

taking a deep breath she put on her coat. walking to her door she double checks that she has all that she needs. she leaves her place of solace and locks the door behind her. immediately making her feel even more on edge. stepping out on the streets of New York at mid night is not a good feeling to her, especially alone.

she flags down a cab than fires off the address. reaching her destination, she looks up at the building and narrows her eyes. it's show time. she enters the building heading straight for the elevator.

after pressing the button of her intended floor, she glances down to the piece of paper with a room number on it. exiting the elevator she makes a left walking down the hall, she spots the door. she takes once last deep nervous breath. the door opens.

"I didn't think you'd show but definitely worth the wait."

 **7:45AM YESTERDAY MORNING, BETH'S SCHOOL...**

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Principal Turner, how are you?"

"I'm doing very well. how are you?"

"I'm good." she bends down at eye level with Beth. "give me a hug, honey." they embrace. "I love you, baby. have a good day."

"I love you, too mommy. thank you for my hot chocolate." Beth replies with a big smile.

"your welcome, baby. behave yourself, ok?" Quinn says with a smile.

"I will."

"Ms. Fabray? if you'll follow me, please."

As she sits, the office door closes behind her. Principal Turner walks past her and takes a seat at his desk. Quinn has never really like the man. than one day it was solidified, when she picked up a silent Beth from school. it wasn't until they were already a few blocks away, that Beth told her everything. she still doesn't understand how he's still principal.

Principal turner had grabbed one of the male students in her class by the arm and dragged him to his seat, than shoved him to sit down so hard the chair pushed back with a squeak against the floor. all the while screaming in his face to "SIT HIS ASS DOWN AND DON'T MAKE A MOVE!" those words exactly. Again, she still couldn't understand how he was still Principal.

she knows this because she promised Beth she wouldn't be in any trouble if she told her the bad words. Beth, also demonstrated as Best she could while Quinn was on her Knees acting as a double.

Quinn was furious but Beth was bawling her eyes out. begging Quinn not to say anything because she was scared he would do the same to her. her daughter was very shook up by it. Quinn wished so badly that she could transfer Beth to a different school but she can't because that's her school district. so, unless they moved. she was stuck there. she and Beth made a deal, though. that if another parent or teacher or principal were to ever do something like that to Beth than all bets are off.

"Ms. Fabray, I'm sure your aware of why I asked you here."

"No, actually. I'm not."

"Well, it seems there's been a few complaints."

"About what, exactly?"

"Some of the teachers as well as parents have an issue with the way, Beth is being taken care of."

"Excuse me? in what way are they referring to."

"Apparently Beth's clothes have some wear and tears. also, her clothing looks a size too small. she squints in class as if she needs glasses." Quinn feels her chest tighten at every word coming out of the mans mouth. she tries her best to hand wash Beths clothes with the laundry soap from the dollar store but those things have barely there soap and terrible fragrance.

"That's not all. she also had a altercation with another student Karen Santini. in which Ms. Santini said that Beth brought about the issue-" Quinn interrupts immediately.

"That's a lie! my daughter told me exactly what had occurred and how those girls kept pulling at her clothes and hair and calling her homeless! if you remember correctly I brought it to your attention and you dismissed it as children being children! my daugh-"

"Ms. Fabray that is neither here nor there. the fact is here and now. Now, these parents as well as other student witnesses make your daughter the guilty party here."

"who are the witnesses?"

"Ms. fa-"

"NO! who are the witnesses?"

"Amanda greene, Sarah Thomas and Lindsay fletcher but that doesn't chang-"

"wow, Carla's 3 best friends?"

"we don't know that."

"oh yes, you do. there inseparable-"

"Ms. Fabray if you will allow me to finish." Quinn closes her mouth but that doesn't mean she likes it. " thank you. Now, since I have so many complaints I have no other choice but to suspend Beth from school-"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHE'S 6 YEARS OLD-"

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Fabray but there's only so much I can do."

"Principal Turner that can not be all that you can do. I have to work, ok? I could lose my job if you I miss even a day! I don't have a baby sitter, there has to be something that can be done! I'll speak to the parents-"

"that won't work Ms. Fabray. they barely tolerate your daughter. how do you think they'll feel about you."

"THAN TELL ME WHAT CAN I DO?!"

"shush, shush." Principal turner gets up from his desk and sits on the chair next to Quinn. he takes hold of her hand and pats it sincerely. "calm down. sometimes there's things out of our control Quinn. However, I'm sure you are a smart woman and you are determined to do anything for your daughter, yes?" Quinn nods "I'm sure we can fix this." Quinn sighs in relief and looks him in the eyes gratefully.

"what can I can I do? I'll speak to the teachers and the parents. I'll speak to the kids-" Quinn says

"that won't be necessary Ms. Fabray." he places his hands on her bare knee just below her skirt. Quinn jerks into a standing position.

"what the hell do you think your doing?!"

"As I've said your a smart woman. a sexy smart woman. if you want this little problem to go away. I'm sure we can reach common ground. I caress your back you scratch mine?" he says this as he winks with a smirk and immediately Quinn wants to throw up. she can not believe her daughter is attending this school. she feels fear stab her chest at the fact that she has to go to work from here and leave Beth behind.

"your disgusting!" she says with so much venom it's as if she produced it. she gathers her things and as she preparing to leave. her insides knot at his words.

"it would be a shame if socially services were to hear about this..." he chuckles "A troublesome child acting out in class over trauma at home. her clothing it's self will be immediate grounds of removal. also, stating that you have no baby sitter will beg the Question of family if you even have any. you seem to also work a lot. that would imply your never home. so, who stays with Beth when you aren't around to take care of her?" he stands and walks towards Quinn "there have also been numerous occasions when you have been over 2 hours late of arriving on time to pick up your daughter." he stands right behind Quinn pressing himself into her back. she whimpers in disgust. "it would most definitely be a shame for poor little Beth to become a ward of the state." he says with a smile.

Quinn is frozen in place with him pressed against her. she wants to get out but her body won't function. it isn't til he stiffens even more against her and hums in approval against her ear that her body snaps out of it. she turns the handle to the door and before she can pull it open. he takes hold of her wrist.

"you have until this afternoon to decide. like I said your a smart woman. I think you know what choice is the right one." he lets go of her wrist and she opens the door in a rush.

she hears his voice behind her "have a good day, Ms. Fabray." he chuckles. Quinn rushes out of the school with her heart pounding in her ears and her body on auto pilot.

she has no idea what's happening around her. she didn't hear or even acknowledge Rachel's "good morning." the blonde doesn't realize Rachel's even there. all that's playing on repeat in her mind are his word. **SOCIAL SERVICES, REMOVAL, WARD OF THE STATE.**

how did they get here. how did she allow them to get here. she and Beth have gone up against many obstacles but never one of this magnitude. never one where it puts them in jeopardy of separation. never one where she'll never come home to her daughter's smiling face.

how could this happen? why did this have to happen? the blonde looks down at the floor to a mess of scattered broken glass. she hears a voice but can't really make out the words "did I do that?" she asks her self in thought "I don't remember dropping that." she thinks again.

she looks up to see her boss. sweaty and red faced with veins popping out his neck. he looks furious. he points to the ground and she looks down at the floor again. "I did do that. oh god he's going to fire me!" she thinks.

"FABRAY!" he smiles.

"oh god why is he smiling? I'm fired." she panics in thought.

"take the rest of the day off. be back tomorrow ready to work." with that he walks off. Quinn stares after him. eyes wide and mouth flapping like a fish. she feels tugging and her arms being slid into sleeves. she turns behind her to see Rachel helping her into her coat. "why is she always saving me?" she thinks.

her mind is still going a mile a minute. she knows she's in Rachel's car and she heard the diva mention something about her house but that's all she got.

she's some what in the loop, when they reach where ever the brunette was taking them and when she got out the car. she was too scared to make eye contact with Rachel in fear of how the brunette would figure out what happened and be disgusted with her for staying put while he technically groped her.

she doesn't know where the diva is guiding her until she sits on the most comfortable bed she's ever sat on. she immediately feels safer. she hears Rachel's voice better. "I'm going to take your shoes off and I want you to lay down and take a nap. I'll wake you around the same time your shift is suppose to be over. so, we can keep your scheduled time to pick up Beth."

Quinn's heart melts but aches at the same time. she can't believe she is so blessed to know this woman. "get some sleep, sweetie. I'll be back soon. if you need anything, I'll be downstairs working on my business plan."

the minute she feels the diva is far away enough, she silently cries. she cries so hard and so much her head starts to ache until she succumbs to sleep.

4 hours later has her ashamed of her self again but also warm inside. she can't believe she busted Rachel's lip. she feels absolutely horrible. she has to figure what to do to make up for assault on the poor brunette but not this second. no, right now she feels like she's just a big mush.

the scene before her has played out so many times in her head but this moment, while it's actually happening did not prepare her for thunderous emotions engulfing her.

Rachel Berry just made her daughter squeal. the hugs that are being exchanged are to sweet. she can't express what she's feeling, other than she's about to cry and than reality punches her in the got like the asshole it is.

"Ms. Fabray?" Principal Turner comes from behind her and she tenses. "I was wondering if I may have a word with you?"

Quinn give a small nod than turns to Rachel. "when did she get so close?" she thinks. her insides are in knots again when she looks at the diva but Rachel doesn't return the eye contact. she's just looking at Principal turner. "does she find him attractive?" she silently thinks.

"could you keep an eye on Beth for a minute, Rachel?" the diva still doesn't make eye contact and it hurts the blonde. especially since she knows what an asshole he really is.

"of course." Rachel replies.

the blonde and the Principal walk away. "we'll be right here where you can see us and WE CAN SEE YOU!

Quinn looks back at the brunette. "huh? maybe she doesn't like him." the blonde thinks. she's pulled from her musing.

"so , I've given you time to make a decision. so, I'll make this quick. meet me at the motel Palamino on 125th, tonight at midnight. I'll make sure to get there before you. if you decide not to come, I'll know my answer. so, expect social services to be at your door or at this school and even your job to remove Beth.

"however, I know your a smart woman and you'll be there and any other time I need you there." he says with a smirk. he slips Quinn a piece of paper. "I'll see you tonight. don't keep me waiting." she nods.

she can not believe he had the nerve to pull her away from Beth and Rachel to confirm his needs. she feels the piece of paper burn her palm. she feels nauseous and disgusting again. she also can't look at Rachel. she doesn't feel like she deserves Rachel's hug, right now or holding her daughters hand. she made the right choice denying Rachel's offer for a ride home, right?

she doesn't want to drag Rachel into any more of her problems. so, she and Beth walk home. she's a block away from her house but she has to make a stop first. she gets to the building she needs and climbs the stairs. she knocks on the door til it opens and Marisol is shocked but happy to see her.

"hey, I'm sorry to drop in like this but it's an emergency. could you watch Beth for me tonight and I'll pay you Friday?" Quinn asks

"Aye! of course, loca! you don't have to ask or pay me." Marisol pulls her into a hug. another one the blonde doesn't feel she deserves. "don't worry about any clothes you left her bag from last week. we have everything we need, come in Beth."

"thank you, so much Marisol. you don't how much this means to me." Quinn says emotionally.

"don't mention it, mija. now, go on."

Quinn gives Beth a hug and a kiss goodbye. letting Marisol know she'll be back in the morning. she immediately rushed downstairs and back outside. she goes to catch the bus. she has to get what she needs for tonight before it gets to late. she pays her fair and takes the window seat at the back of the bus and stares out the window as the world passes by. wondering why this had to happen to her...

 **1:56AM RACHEL BERRY'S HOUSE...**

she groans and turns over blindly reaching for her phone. she checks the caller ID but doesn't recognize the number. than presses the END button to hang it up. she turns over dozing off back to sleep. her phone blares to life again. WHAT THE FUCK?! DOES ANYONE HAVE IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! she snatches her phone off the night stand in a huff. HELLO? she says in frustration.

"Rachel?" it's said in such a small voice and filled with trembled emotion, that the divas heart breaks before she even realizes who it is. she hears a sob and immediately knows who exactly she's talking to. she would recognize that sob anywhere.

"QUINN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG?! The brunette jumps out of her bed and is in her car in record time. driving down the street before anything else is said. she is already terrified and doesn't even know what's going on yet. all she knows is she has to get to Quinn and Beth...


	15. Author's note

It's 2 in the morning and she's still a little bleary eyed from being awoken so abruptly. Rachel reaches the street she's looking for. keeping an eye out for the store the blonde called her from. she's a little upset with herself for not realizing she still doesn't have the blondes number and wondering why the woman would call from a store to begin with. "Maybe she lost her phone?" the brunette muses.

She's brought back to reality when she see's the blonde in front of a corner store looking back and forth as if she's lost. the way she holds herself in some sort of self protective manner has the brunette on edge. she immediately double parks than jumps out of her car, keys in hand and locking it behind her. she runs into the active streets with car horns blaring at her and drivers shouting at her threw car windows.

"Quinn!" she runs towards the blonde.

Upon her name called the blonde whips around in the diva's direction. eyes red and puffy from crying. the diva's chest constricts at the sight before her. there's no mistaking the bright red swelling to Quinn's cheek. she gathers the blonde in her arms and the woman whimpers at the contact. "Rachel.." she grips harder and starts to sob in the brunettes arms as her body wracks with force.

"Quinn?" the blonde doesn't respond, she just keeps crying. "Quinn, honey your scaring me. what happened? Is it Beth?" the blonde just shakes her head no. the brunette looks around and decides it's best to get home. "okay.. okay, let's go." she releases the blonde than puts her around Quinn's waist and begins to escort her to the car.

After getting her situated Rachel runs back to the drivers side and gets in. she starts her car, than pulls off in the direction of her house. every so often glancing at the blonde whose head is bowed and is trembling. Rachel is beyond worried. they drive for 24 minutes more than normal because the blonde was farther from her own house. Rachel can't figure out what Quinn was doing on that side of the city at this time and where the hell was Beth. she shakes her head in confusion but doesn't say anything. looking back at the blonde one last time, she sighs deep and focuses on the road...

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

They sit in silence Rachel too scared to touch the blonde and Quinn too ashamed to speak. it takes 8 more minutes for the diva to crack.

"Quinn, sweetie?"

".."

the brunette stands, walks over to the blonde and kneels in front of her. she grasps the blondes hand and rubs her thump softly across the back, with sincere eyes and a quiet gentle tone tries to coax eye contact from Quinn.

"Quinn, sweetheart look at me." the blonde continues to stare into space.

"ok, you don't have to look at me but please talk to me. tell me what's wrong. I'm losing my mind here. I'm terrified and I have no idea where Beth is or if she's okay. I don't understand! please help me understand?!" the brunettes voice cracks and she starts to cry in frustration and fear.

Quinn begins to cry silently and her heart tightens at the brunettes cries. finally in a small voice she speaks her voice wavering heavily.

"I don't want you to be disgusted by me." she admits.

"oh, sweetie.. that will never happen, please look at me." she cups the blondes cheek and turns her face slowly to make eye contact.

the blonde finally looks her in the eyes as more tears pour out and whimpers. "I'm so sorry.."

The brunette shakes her head "you have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong. I just want to know what happen. will you please tell me? I promise I won't judge you."

Quinn wipes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. she sniffles "ok."

the diva looks at her as warmly as she can. " it's ok, go on.."

the blonde nods "2 days ago when I dropped Beth of at school..."

 **28 minute later...**

Rachel stared at Quinn with her jaw clenched and hard eyes. never in her life has she felt such fury. she could honestly say with confidence that she would kill Mr. Turner with pure satisfaction and spend the rest of her life in prison with no visitors, happily. she would kill him slowly and torturously just so she could smile sweetly after informing him as to why.

The only reason she hasn't made a move from her position on her knee is because of the blonde crying in front of her. she knew she had to put her acting chops to work on this one. she knows losing it in front of Quinn would do no good she would have to be smart about this.

comfort and console first than strategize and attack. "that fuckers going down!" she fumed silently in thought but on the outside keeping a soft comforting look in her eyes. she stood and sat next to the blonde on the sofa and wrapped her in her arms as she cried.

"I don't know what to do Rachel. I'm so stupid!" the blonde sobbed. you could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't you dare! you are not stupid. he's stupid and a sick pervert! you are no where near in the same category! shh.. it's ok you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here, I'll always be here." Rachel said with conviction.

"Thank you. you have no idea what it means to me to have you here. I'm still sorry, I just didn't know who else to call." the blonde replied

"I'm happy you did and stop apologizing. I want to be here for you." the brunette said. "Now, how about we watch a movie to help keep our minds occupied on lighter topics? I'll make us a small snack and maybe we could have a glass of wine to help relax and if you want you can take a shower."

"That sounds amazing, honestly. thank you, for this Rachel. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't answered." the blondes chokes up a little with emotion. she really doesn't know what she would have done at the time. she was so frantic and her mind was scattered. any rational thought wouldn't have came til hours after she roamed the city in a daze.

They stand and Rachel hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear how everything will be ok. the brunettes phone rings breaking the moment.

"I'll let you get that, I'm going to head in the shower." the blonde says, than walks off.

the brunette waits until the blonde is out of ear shot before she picks up her phone. checking the caller I.D. she clenches her teeth. she answer with a low growl.. " what do you want?"

"Is that anyway to answer your phone? I thought your precious Daddies taught you better than that?" she hears replied in a mocking tone.

"Of course they did. I give what I get, it isn't my fault if all you ever speak is bitch." Rachel replied in a agitated voice.

"oooh, the claws are out." the voice laughs

"what the fuck do you want? I'm busy." the brunette snaps

"just calling to remind you to-" the voice is cut off by Rachel's snarl.

"I know what time I have to be there. I don't need you to remind me when we both know your just calling to cause annoyance. now, I'm turning of my phone don't bother calling back!" the brunette hangs up than immediately remove the battery. tossing it on the coffee table. she sighs than runs a hand threw her hair as she walks off to the kitchen to start there snacks.

 **UPSTAIRS IN THE SHOWER...**

The blonde scrubs at her body furiously. she started crying again the second she was under the water where Rachel wouldn't hear. she couldn't believe what was happening in her life or why. she was angry at herself for not being stronger, for not fighting harder and now she still had to return her daughter to that school. after thinking it over, even if she reported it wouldn't that leave an opening for social services, anyway?

They'll ask questions, the parents would most likely back him up because he could easily spin it and say he confronted her about the parents complaint and Quinn was just retaliating. she sighed heavy feeling like the biggest failure. especially, a failure to Beth. she thanks god for bringing Rachel back into her life. she can't think of anyway to make this up to Rachel.

How do you repay some one that has everything? she's not sure now but she'll figure it out. first things first, she has to figure out how she is going to handle the school situation.

she shuts off the water and a grabs the towel. she heads out of the room and notices the clothes on the bed neatly folded with a note on top. walking over she picks up the note. "get dressed and get your butt downstairs! can't get this party started without you!" she reads out softly to her self. giggling with a shake of her head. "what a dork." she says softly with a small smile.

she gets dressed and towel dries her hair. she leaves the room and for the first time really takes Rachel's house in. the house is not over bearing huge but definitely not small. it was decently sized. the walls are bare, though. every door she passes she glances in and notices the lack of furniture. other than the brunettes living room and bedroom there's no other sign of life in the house. it gives off the feeling of loneliness and sorrow.

Quinn makes her way downstairs. again, she takes in her surroundings. the living room is bare as well except for a sofa a coffee table and television. "that's odd" she thinks to herself. she continues and finds a giant looking kitchen straight out of a home magazine that every stepford wife in America could only dream of. even she herself fell in love. immediately in her minds eye a fantasy takes over.

She sees herself cooking with a smile she hasn't smiled in years. because she's just completely happy. she see's Beth at the island sitting in a chair coloring and laughing with her. Rachel enters the room giving Beth a kiss on the head, than walking over to the blonde and wrapping her arms around Quinn from behind. the blonde turns in the brunettes arms to kiss her lovingly, good morning.

"AAAh!" Quinn screams and jumps out of her skin, when a hand makes contact on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but I called your name. are you ok?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looks at the brunette than back at the kitchen. she shakes her head to clear it. she decides in that moment to question the brunette, when there time together isn't clouded by such a heavy burden and just let them relax like Rachel suggested.

"yes, I'm fine." the blonde replies. "how about that movie?" she smiles than grabs the brunettes hands. they walk to the living room. Rachel gets the DVD ready while Quinn pours the wine. the brunette speaks, the when she takes a seat.

"Please, excuse the snacks. I only had crackers and grapes. I usually only do take out." she says while bushing deeply.

The blonde smiles. "Grapes and crackers sound perfect." popping a grape in her mouth, she winks at the brunette.

Rachel blushes again. they sit close during the movie but both there minds are else where. one worrying what tonight will mean for tomorrow. while the other is meticulously forming the demise of a certain principal...


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel woke with a silent groan. she felt a tightness in her neck with a pins and needles feeling in her left arm. she also felt an odd weight on her chest that she's never felt before. she squinted her eyes open and shut them again to block out the morning sun. she rubbed at her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again.

The brunette finally notices a head of blonde hair on her chest and smiles. the blonde once again, takes her breath away. Rachel thinks this is the only time Quinn looks stress free. she doesn't have the heart to wake her but she has to get going if she wants to be on time for her appointment. so, ever so gently she rolls the blonde off her. patting herself on the back for choosing such a large couch. she slowly stands and winces at the ache her body is feeling for sleeping at an awkward angle.

Grabbing her cell phone and battery off the coffee table, she heads up to her bedroom to get ready. after putting the battery back in her phone and turning it on, she sighs heavy at the 23 missed calls, 17 texts and 6 voicemails. she tosses her phone on her bed and picks her outfit for the day.

45 minutes later she comes down stairs to find the blonde still asleep. she checks the time 7:52 am. she grabs everything she needs and heads for the door making sure to leave a note for Quinn. as soon as she enters her car, she starts her morning calls and setting up for afternoon meetings with 2 people who will be crucial in her plan of taking down Mr. Turner.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

She finally reaches her destination, though she wishes under different circumstances. she enters the office and finds it empty as promised. she's relieved that everything seems to be running smoothly.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry!" the receptionist says with a welcoming quiet tone.

"Thank you, good morning to you as well. I apol-"

"Your late."

The brunette hears from behind her. she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her anger. she already feels a head ache coming on and only one person seems to be causing it but she will not allow said person to ruin her day. especially, not today of all days. today is far to important to allow it. so, instead of hissing back aggressively. she plasters on a smile and turns around slowly.

" I know I'm sorry. I got caught in traffic, it won't happen again."

"Whatever, let's get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Yes, of course." she smile forcefully.

 **RACHELS HOUSE...**

Quinn wakes feeling extremely rested. she slowly sits up and takes in her surroundings. it's quiet, almost too quiet for her comfort. she calls out Rachel's name but doesn't receive a reply. she goes stand when she notices a paper on the coffee table.

 _Quinn,_

 _I apologize for leaving without waking you but you looked so peaceful I couldn't do it. I'll be home in a few hours. so, whenever you wake up make yourself at home. there's fruit and juice in the kitchen. if you don't want that, I left money on the counter for you to order whatever you like. see you in a few._

 _Rachel-_

Quinn feels a warmth in her chest. the fact that Rachel felt she could trust Quinn in her house alone meant a lot to the blonde. Rachel was also kind enough to consider her appetite. Quinn got up and headed to Rachel's room. she went to bathroom to take a shower. it was the first time she really got to take in the bathroom in. it was luxurious, definitely meant for someone with glamourous taste. she had an oval bath tub and a separate extra large stand up shower. a large sky window to appreciate the view from her bath.

the blonde could only imagine how beautiful it must look at night. to be surrounded by candles with dim lighting, watching the stars in peace. she sighed sadly, this was not her home and it was not her life. she could only ever dream of coming home to something as inviting and relaxing. she could only wish of having a home where her daughter has her own bedroom, to actually have her own bed, period. to be able to send her daughter to a school that doesn't have a low grade education system with perverted principals.

Quinn feels her chest tighten at the thought. she'll have to continue to bring her daughter to that school. her daughter could become a target of puppeteering just because of who her mother is and what her mother did or maybe even worst. she shakes her head as she feels the pressure of tears. turning on the shower than shedding her clothing, she steps under the water and immediately she begins to sob into her hands. she slides down onto the floor of the shower and wraps her arms around her knees. Quinn feels like there's no way out of her situation and knowing that come Monday morning she would have to see his face again. she has no other choice.

 **MID-MANHATTAN...**

It's been 16 minutes and she's still crying. she just left the building that solidified the changes her life was about take. she can't believe it, she never thought this would happen to her. it was a complete and total accident but it was her accident. she shakes her head at her musing when she hears the most infuriating voice pop her bubble.

"I hope you know what this means." was said disdainfully to the brunette wiping her tears.

"Excuse me?" Rachel lifts an eyebrow at the bane of her existence.

"You heard me." came the reply

"No why don't you clarify that for me." the brunette replies sarcastically

"It means lock down, bitch. when I call you answer. when your expected somewhere, your on time. no matter the time you WILL COME! is that clear enough for you?" it was said with as much venom as a snake

"Perfectly." the brunette grit out

"Good doggy, Now, get in the car I'm done waiting." is said with dismissal

The brunette can't wrap her head around the pure disrespect. if she could the conversation would have gone completely different but as she said she will not allow anyone to ruin her day. she gets in her car and hurries to drop off the bane of her existence. she has a meeting to get to and this meeting is highly important..

 **BACK AT RACHEL'S HOUSE...**

Quinn just finished drying her hair. she's sitting at Rachel's vanity staring at herself. her eyes are puffy and red again, she looks beyond worn out in her opinion. she's just glad Beth doesn't have to see her this way, broken and depressed. her stomach growls with hunger and she knows she should eat but her mood has her feeling otherwise. she gets up and starts walking around the house. she love the structure, it has a grand Victorian feel to it with southern style high lights. how the brunette found it has the blonde curious of Rachel's realtor. they must have the berry stamp of approval for finding it.

she comes across a room that she is absolutely sure her daughter would die for. she could just picture Beth claiming it as hers. Beth would go crazy over color schemes and adequate furniture pieces. she could see the power point presentation in her minds eye and chuckles at the similarities between her daughter and Rachel Berry.

she moves on to the next room and her jaw drops at the view beyond the window planes. stepping out onto the balcony she finds herself surrounded by acres of land with a small pond in the distance or maybe it's a lake. she isn't sure but talk about privacy. she thinks of Rachel then and not for the first time wonders how many people visit the brunette at home. there aren't any guest rooms made up, there's no pictures anywhere. it's very isolated. Quinn wonders if Rachel ever gets lonely.

she listens for any sign of human life but all she hears are birds chirping. she doesn't hear any traffic or see any houses in the distance. all there is, is nature it self. maybe that's how Rachel likes it.

"maybe I'm intruding. maybe this is how Rachel lives now and is happy with it." Quinn muses to herself. she feels like a burden instantly and can't help but get upset for imposing. "as soon as Rachel gets here I'll ask her to take me home and I won't bother her again." she says to herself with a firm nod of finality.

 **LARRY'S DINER...**

Rachel walks into the diner and searches for her company. she spots him in the back drinking coffee while reading the paper. she walks up to him and gives him a light tap on his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" the brunette asks.

"No ma'am. your more than welcome to join me." he chuckles.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know your quite a busy man." she says with a smile.

"Well, when Rachel calls, you come." he replies smoothly

"Well, thank you again. I appreciate it." Rachel says genuinely.

"Your welcome, what can I try to help you with?" he asks.

"It's a long story but by the end of it, I'm hoping the out come will fall in my favor and that's where you come in." the brunette says seriously.

"well, I'm all ears." he says just as seriously.

"so, I just found out this morning around 2 am. Quinn called me crying-" the diva goes into great detail. recounting everything that Quinn has told her and the more she spoke her company's face becomes stone. his knuckles turn white as his grip on his coffee cup tenses. she can tell he's on her side 100%. which is what she was hoping for. he seemed like a good guy when she met him but you could never be too sure with who only pretends to be kind. by the time she finishes everything he looks livid.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me. I'll be honest though, Quinn has to come forward with this herself otherwise we got nothing." he says seriously.

"I know and trust me she will. I just have to prove to her that she has a support system. he's using Beth as a weapon and I could only imagine how scared she is but with you and me as well as a few others I have in mind. she will be willing to come forward." Rachel replies with certainty.

"Are you absolutely sure? because though I don't know her living situation. the fact that she is scared that he could pull it off and get her kid taken away tells me she's not in good shape." he says truthfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have that already figured out. it's nothing I can't handle but you've been coming here for years. you've seen for yourself how hard she works. does she struggle? yes, what single parent wouldn't? it's New York for Christ sake how is a waitress job going to put her in a good financial position to begin with?" Rachel argues.

"Still, he would have a good enough reason to give a social worker grounds to remove Beth and a judge still might rule in his favor because it's not about how hard she tries. it's about the welfare of a child and I also hate to say it but money talks. it puts a roof over your head and clothes on your back. financially she doesn't look good, especially, if Beth's clothing issue is as true as he says it is. she will be chewed up and spit out in court, I'm sorry." he says sadly

Rachel has a look in her eye that frightens him a little. he doesn't want anything he said to be true but facts are facts.

"All I need from you is your word that you will back me up when I need you." Rachel asks.

"Rachel, come on. you and Quinn are like one of my own. of course I have both your backs." he replies in a fatherly tone.

"I should know better than to question, huh?." she chuckles than sobers up. her eyes frost cold with a deathly stare. "but I had to ask because that piece of shit doesn't know who he just fucked with. no one touches what's mine." she says with conviction. she stands and shakes his hand. "I'll be in touch soon. have a great day officer Schmidt."

he chuckles deep. "I can't wait to cuff that son of bitch and please, be sure to send me the invitation to your wedding."

the brunette flushes deeply when she realizes what she said. "I don't know about that but if I some how achieve such a loafty goal. I'll be sure to get you a front row seat." she winks with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel's been sitting on a back to back double bench in central park for a little over an hour. the brunette was getting impatient. when she did her research it said nothing about losing hours of your day. if this person wasn't so crucial to her plan, she would have left already. however; in order to ensure Quinn and Beth's safety he was needed. she sighs in boredom.

"Whatever you do, don't turn around." a calm smooth male voice says.

The brunette's heart pounded in her chest. fear takes over her instantly. "Whatever you want I don't have and I don't carry money. so whatever your planning is a waste of time. we're also in the middle of central park and if you-"

She hears chuckling behind her. she immediately goes from scared to outrage at there audacity to mock her.

"Ok, first of all I'm not robbing you or threating you in the least. you hired me to do a job for you." he says

"Than why am I not allowed to turn around. how do I know your not some stalker, who somehow found out my plans and are just doing this to lead me into a false sense of security?" the brunette questions.

He chuckles again. "I have to remain anonymous, it comes with the job. don't you think it would be pointless to spy on some one who might recognize who I am just by advertising my services with my face for everyone to see?" he asks.

"Though that is a valid point I'm still skeptical." Rachel replies.

"hence, me making sure that every client give me a secret code to prove my validity, berrylicious." He says chuckling. the brunette blushes at his teasing of her chosen code word. what? that's all she could think of in the moment.

"Besides you and I are already acquainted, berry." he adds.

"The brunette perks up at the news. trying immensely to place the voice but coming up short. "I'm sorry but you might have me mistaken for someone else. I am very adept to a persons vocals. which makes it easy for me to place anyone's voice-" the brunette replies but is cut off again with his chuckles. it's beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Oh come, berry. I know you remember me. I had the hugest crush on Blaine though I never had a chance, we went to Dalton together. Santana if I remember correctly referred to me as a meek rat. you were still very nice to me, though." he says laughing.

The Diva's eyes widen as it dawns on her. "Sebastian Smythe?"

"In the flesh but you still can't turn around paps are around and if I'm photographed with you the jig as they say is up." he replies.

"WOW, I can't believe it." the brunette shakes her head in disbelief.

"I would continue this reunion but duty calls and as you are now my client. please, inform me of the services you require. because I have another appointment after this but after I'm done working for you, we can definitely have dinner. how about it?" He asks

It's the brunettes turn to chuckle. "Absolutely. the reason I need your services is for a friend but the person you'll be following is Mr. Elliot Turner. he's the principal at highland preschool and is disgusting. I have a plan but I need all of his actions recorded just in case as back up. also, I would like a backround check done. I want to know everything!"

"Got it, I'll be in touch." Sebastian replies.

"Good, meet at the StarBucks on 34th street in 2 days at 4pm." the brunette replies.

"We'll debrief than. see you later, berry." than he's gone.

 **RACHEL'S HOUSE 2 HOURS LATER...**

Quinn has been sitting in the living room thinking of her next plan of action. she is extremely upset with herself because her plan failed. she couldn't believe how everything was turning out and she really wished Rachel would come home soon. because she needs to call Marisol to check on Beth. her daughter must be worried. she hears a car pulling into the driveway.

She's immediately on her feet. Rachel enters the room from the kitchen. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into a lot of traffic not to mention I had 3 meetings today. one in which I had an unexpected visitor-" The brunette looks at the blonde in front of her and knew something was off. "Are you ok, Quinn?"

"yeah, I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call Beth?" the blonde asked.

"Oh! of course, here." Rachel passed the phone to the blonde who immediately dials the number and waits anxiously.

"Hello?" Marisol greets.

"Marisol! hey, I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner but I had an unexpected night." the blonde speaks quickly.

"Oh! thank god we've been worried sick. Beth has been very worried." the blonde feels like the worse mother in the world. the brunette feels guilty for not getting home fast enough.

"Could you put her on, please?" Quinn asks urgently.

"Mommy?! Mommy, are you okay?! I was so scared!" Beth says.

"I'm fine, honey. I just was having a girls night with Rachel and we stood up so late that I slept in too long." At least that's partly true the blonde thinks.

"Your in Rachel Berry's House?" Beth asks seriously.

The blonde chuckles, because she can already tell where this is going. "Yes, why?" she asks turning to glance at Rachel before putting her daughter on speaker. Rachel looks at her oddly.

"Oh. My. God. you went to her house without me!? you have to tell me everything! what was it like!? what did you do!?" Beth goes on a tangent of questions about what they did. how was it to hang out with THE Rachel Berry and what is she like in person. the Diva in question blushes and feels her heart swell at the younger Fabray's fan girling.

Quinn chuckles at her daughter's obvious obsession of her idol. "why don't you ask her your self. she's sitting right next to me."

"MOM! did she just hear me!?" Beth asks embarrassed. Rachel shakes her head at Quinn to spare Beth.

Quinn chuckles. "No, of course not. what kind of mother would I be if I did that to my only daughter." she holds back her laugh while Rachel shakes her head at the blondes antics.

"Oh ok, good.. that's good." Beth says sounding relieved.

Quinn shakes her head but she can't really blame Beth. she herself has a die hard crush on the woman. so who is she to judge her kid. Rachel signals for Quinn to hand her the phone.

"Beth, honey hang on a second. Rachel wants to speak to you." Quinn says.

"What!? No! wait I'm not ready! MOM!" Beth begins to panic.

"Beth, sweetie calm down. she just wants to speak with you." Quinn replies.

"okay, hold on." They hear Beth taking deep breaths and giving herself a pep talk with "you got this" and "there's nothing to be afraid of." Quinn is about to burst with laughter but is holding it in. Beth gets back on the phone. "okay, I'm ready. let's do this."

"Beth, are you sure your ready?" Quinn asks trying to maintain a serious façade but is really seconds away from cracking with laughter.

"yeah.. yeah, I am." Beth says seriously. like she's going to war.

"ok, hold on." Quinn replies. she hands Rachel the phone but signals for Rachel to keep it on speaker.

"Hello? Beth, are you there?" the brunette asks.

"Yes, I am. how are you?" Beth asks. trying to remember her manners while she's shakes with anxious excitement.

"I'm doing very well. how are you?" Rachel asks in reply.

"Very well. mom says that you had a sleep over. was it fun." Beth asks

"It was fun but you know what? I was thinking of having another sleep over. what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"With my mom, again?" Beth asks.

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with your mom but she was really sad." Rachel said sadly.

"Really, why?" Beth asked.

"Because you weren't here. Now I have to make the next sleep over better. so, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?" Rachel said.

"Okay! what do I have to do?" Beth questioned.

"Well, it would mean so much to me and your mom if you came over and had the sleep over with us?" the brunette bites her lip with anticipation. she's met with silence. "Beth? are you still there?" the brunette asks nervously.

"Rachel, may I talk to my mommy for a minute?" the brunette feels like she crossed the line. the brunette passes the phone back to Quinn.

"Hello? Beth, it's mom." Quinn says leaving it on speaker.

"mommy?" Beth asks quietly.

"yes, sweetie it's me." Quinn replies.

The loudest shriek echos threw the house. Beth is having a fan girl melt down. telling Quinn how Rachel invited her to there sleep over. Quinn chuckles and the brunette sighs in relief than smiles at the blonde.

"ok mom you can put me on with Rachel again." Beth says after she calms down.

"Alright, here you go." the blonde passes the phone to Rachel again.

"Beth?" Rachel speaks.

"Rachel?" Beth questions.

"Yes, I'm here." the brunette assures her.

"I would like to accept your offer to come to the sleep over." Beth informs the brunette.

"Great, I'm so excited! your mom says your THE best to have at a sleep over!" the brunette winks at Quinn. the blonde smiles in return. she can't believe Rachel is including Beth in her weekend. when she could be doing other things with her time. she watches as they talk on the phone planning the weekend sleep over. god help her there talking Broadway classics movies and dressing up. along with nail painting but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn is sitting in Rachel's car as they drive into Manhattan. she had to call in sick and tell her boss that Beth was sick as well in order to get the weekend off. if she's being honest with herself she can't afford to miss work but a weekend off to spend with her daughter and Rachel sounds like heaven. she looks over at the brunette in question and not for the first time feels a longing for her. she shakes her head slightly. she knows there's no way that would happen.

"Hey, um.. would it be okay if we stopped by my apartment to get some stuff?" Quinn asks.

"Of course. that's a good idea. that way we could pick up some of Beth's toys." Rachel replies.

"Thank you. you know you don't have to invite us for the weekend. I know you could be doing other things with your time." Quinn says.

"You don't have to thank me and no there's nothing else I'd rather be doing. is it so hard to believe that I want to spend time with you guys?" Rachel ask seriously.

"No, but I know that you could be going out to parties or hanging out with friends who can afford to do better things than sit at home with your former tormentor and her 6 year old kid." the blonde replies.

Rachel pulls the car over and puts it in park. she unbuckles her seat belt and faces the blonde with a serious expression on her face. Quinn fears she's going to get a tongue lashing and not in a good way. though, that would be amazing right now.

"Quinn, what I'm about to say. I mean every word so, I need your undivided attention. can you do that?" Rachel asks firmly.

"yes." the blonde replies.

"First of all, there is absolutely no one other two people I would rather share my weekend with than you and Beth. the last month and a half getting reacquainted with you, though it wasn't consistent with all the running away from each other." the brunette chuckles than sobers up to say the rest. "It has been great. I am so happy that I have someone from my past back. especially, happy because it's you. you have brought life back into my life. honestly, before this I felt so alone. I don't have any real friends. people only come into my life to use me to up there social or media status but you? you, I know deep in my heart would never do that to me. I feel like I can breath in your presence. I feel normal, happy and most importantly safe to be myself and no one in my career circle can do that. so, with that said I don't want you to ever doubt that I'd rather be anywhere other than with you two.

Quinn looks at her with unshed tears. she feels sad for Rachel and assured for herself. she can't imagine a life where your surrounded by people and still feel so alone. "can I ask you something? don't feel obligated to answer, though." Quinn says.

"Anything, go ahead." Rachel replies.

"Why isn't your house furnished? it's completely bare save for your bedroom and the couch in the living room and even that doesn't fill the space. it seems lonely." the blonde asks.

"Honestly, it is. I haven't had time off work. hell, I hadn't had a day off work in 6 years. it wasn't til 2 months ago that I decided to take a hiatus. I bought the house just 6 months before I took my leave. I never owned a place of my own because I've been living out of hotel rooms. so, I put my plan in motion and the house as I'm sure you notice has an abundance of acres of land." she chuckles and the blonde nods with a smile. "I wanted to create a place that no one could get a good picture even if they found the place. I wanted to create my own Eden. have a green house and grow my vegetables. I wanted to be able to walk around and be relaxed. I wanted to build a second house on the land but a good enough distance away. so when I convinced my fathers to move here, we all still have our privacy. I know it sounds pathetic but I just wanted to create my own normal." the brunette finishes sadly.

The blondes heart broke for the brunette. she sounded so broken and sad. she unbuckled her belt and pulled the Diva into the best hug she could give from her angle. "It's not pathetic. it sounds beautiful and I'm sure your dads are going to love it." Quinn says sincerely.

"Thank you." Rachel says quietly. she wipes her eye as a lone tear slips out. "so, are we good? no more doubting who I'd rather be with?" the brunette asks.

"yeah, we're good." the blonde assures her.

"ok, let's go." Rachel says and starts the car again than pulling off. they drive for another 30 minutes. they finally reach the blondes apartment. stepping out of the car, they proceed in to the building. Quinn is nervous because she's never invited Rachel over. before she unlocks the door she turns to the Diva with a serious but slightly nervous face.

"Rachel, I know your going to tell me that I have nothing to worry about but I do. I need you to understand that I'm not proud or okay with my living conditions. especially because of Beth. I never invite people over other than Marisol to babysit. I feel really nervous right now and though it's you I feel even more on edge than usual. so if-" the blonde stops speaking when she feels Rachel take hold of her hands.

"Quinn, look at me." the blonde looks Rachel in the eyes and the Diva feels bad for her friend. "I know how hard you work and I understand that you live in New York where it's ridiculously expensive. I know your doing the best you can. right now, you and I are just learning to incorporate people in our lives, again and that takes time and patience. I know you won't judge me, like I hope you know I won't judge you. don't be nervous it's just me." the brunette finishes. she hugs Quinn and feels the blonde relax in her arms.

"Thank you. for understanding what I mean." Quinn replies emotionally.

"No problem. now, let's get what you need before Beth murders us for taking to long." the brunette chuckles.

unlocking her door the blonde still feels nervous. Rachel immediately sees what Quinn is talking about. it's literally one room. it's the smallest, tight spaced studio she's ever seen. the kitchen literally only has two cabinets with one of it's door missing. the bathroom doesn't even have a door, there's a curtain used as one.

There's a very tattered old looking 1970ish looking pull out sofa with what looks to be cigarette holes on the arm rest. she's 100% sure Quinn doesn't smoke and the actual mattress is thin with springs poking out and there are some stains on the mattress and the sofa. looking at it hurts the brunettes spine.

she see's a few plaster circles where holes use to be peeling with the paint from the walls and actual holes with wire sticking out of them. the temperature for some reason feels colder than outside. it's so cold in fact she can see her breathe a little in the air.

She feels beyond upset that Quinn and Beth have to live this way. she definitely has to figure out how to help remove the two Fabray's from this situation but she knows Quinn will refuse her help because she would feel like a charity case. so she'll have to be sneaky about it. she can see the blonde isn't comfortable with her seeing how she's living. so, she puts her acting to work.

"so, what can I help you pack?" the brunette asks with a smile.

"um.. you can put Beth's pajamas in her bag." she hands the bag to the brunette.

after packing what they needed they set out to Marisol's house. talking about what they should get for dinner. when they get to the building and up the stairs to the door. Quinn stops the brunette.

"Hey, thank you for inviting Beth to our sleep over." the blonde uses air quotes. "I know it means a lot to her because it's you." Quinn says.

"Like I said you don't have to thank me. besides I finally found a Fabray who appreciates the Broadway classics such as my self. we have an undeniable bond brought together by Diva like personalities. I'm sure you'll understand when you see how the night progresses." the Diva says with a smirk.

"And here I thought I was invited because of my awesome personality but really I was used by two Divas looking for a good old Broadway fix." the blonde sarcastically.

"No, Not at all. I don't know where you got that idea from." the brunette says seriously. receiving a shove from the blonde.

"Shut up!" the blonde laughs. they knock on the door than hear a squeal. they both chuckle as an out of breath Beth opens the door with Marisol behind her.

"you came!" Beth says excitedly hugging her mother at the same time.

"of course, we did. we can't have an awesome sleep over with you." Quinn hugs her daughter tightly. she missed her dearly and hates when there apart.

"yeah, besides who else would I be able to watch Broadway classics with and do I get a hug hello too?" Rachel says with a smile.

Beth smiles brightly and jumps into the brunettes arms. Rachel chuckles and feels love like she's never felt for another person, like a mother to a daughter. than feels guilty because she knows that Beth is Quinn's daughter not her own.

"How about you get your things so we can get our Broadway weekend started!" Rachel says enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Beth jumps out of her arms and runs back into the apartment.

Marisol ushers them in. "Rachel it's so nice to meet you mija, Quinn has told us so much about you." Marisol says sweetly.

the blonde flushes. Rachel chuckles than is shocked when she's pulled into a hug by the Spanish woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Marisol." she hugs the woman back just as warmly.

"I'm ready." Beth runs into the room. Rachel notices that everything Mr. Turner told Quinn he would call social services on her for. Beth's clothes don't fit and her coat definitely needs to be thrown away. especially, with a broken zipper. she sighs quietly, she is determined to help them even if the blonde hates her for it.

"Alright, let's get going. thank you, again Marisol." the brunette says sincerely.

"I'll be out in a minute." Quinn says.

"ok." Rachel replies and begins to leave with Beth. she sees the blonde discreetly trying to pay Marisol but the woman refuses. Beth and Rachel walk down to the car hand in hand. Rachel than realizes that Beth is suppose to be using a car seat and how dangerous it could be driving with Beth. especially, in New York traffic. she turns around abruptly and walks back up to Marisol's apartment. Beth looks at her questionably but doesn't say anything. knocking on the door. she waits until it's opened.

"Hey, sorry. I was just coming down-" Quinn says but is cut off by Rachel.

"No, don't worry about. I actually have to pick up something really quickly. if you don't mind waiting here for a little bit for me. I won't be long, I promise." Rachel says before handing over the bags. she sees the blonde is unsure of what's going on. "Don't worry I'm coming right back. I just remembered it when I was walking down with Beth." The brunette gives Beth's shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance than leaves them in the apartment.

Quinn looks at Beth when the brunette departs. "Honey, what happen downstairs?" the blonde asks gently.

"I don't know she stopped walking and was looking at her car funny than we came back up here." Beth says sadly. feeling like she did something wrong to make Rachel leave. "Is she really coming back?" Beth asks tearfully.

"She said she would. so, we'll wait, ok?" Quinn says. hoping her fear is irrational and Rachel didn't ditch them.

She rushes off using google maps to take her to the store that she needs. stepping into Babies' R' Us she asks for help in finding a good car seat for a 6 year old. after going over everything, 20 minutes later she's back on the road to Marisol's house.

There's a knock on the door and both Fabray's jump to there feet and rush over. opening it to see a smiling Rachel Berry. both breathing a sigh of relief. the brunette's eyebrow furrow. "what's wrong. did you change your mind?" the brunette asked sadly.

"No!" the Fabray's respond loudly at the same time. making the brunette jump in fright.

"No, um we were worried you changed your mind, actually." Quinn replied.

"Is that true?" Rachel asked Beth. the youngest Fabray looking down at the floor guilty. "Hey, I would never cancel on you two, ever." the brunette assures Beth.

"Promise?" Beth asks. Rachel kneels down and pulls Beth into a tight hug.

"I promise. besides your my best friend and best friends never leave each other behind." Rachel tells her with conviction. Beth brightens at this. than Rachel looks at Quinn. "and you missy, should be ashamed of yourself for doubting me. I thought we talked about this in the car, Quinn?"

The blonde looks guilty. "I know I'm sorry but you didn't give a real explanation. I'm sorry we won't doubt you again." she says sincerely.

"ok, I forgive you guys but if you must know. it dawned on me that we would be driving for at least 45 minutes from here and Beth doesn't have a car seat. I was not going to drive any where, putting her life in danger. so, I went to the closest Babies' R' Us and bought the appropriate car seat for her height and weight." Quinn open her mouth to speak but Rachel cuts her off. "and don't you dare tell I shouldn't have Fabray! because Beth's safety means more to me than your pride." the brunette finishes sternly. Quinn looks sheepishly at the ground for her obvious refute.

"Alright, let's get going before it gets late." Rachel grabs the bags and begins to lead them out the door. Quinn see's Beth snickering at her with a low. "ooh mommy's in trouble." before following after Rachel.

Quinn looks over at Marisol who is smiling. she pulls Quinn into a hug and whispers in her ear. "That one there, mija is a keeper. don't be afraid to let her in and help you. I can see how important you and Beth are to her." with that she escorts Quinn out the door. the blonde shakes her head with a smile. happy to have Rachel Berry her night in shining Diva armor. she chuckles than rushes to catch up to the Diva and her little Diva in training.

'


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn can not stop smiling. the entire drive to Rachel's house has been nothing but non stop chatter by the two Diva's. Quinn has never seen her daughter this happy or excited. she too is excited to see how the night progresses. there on there way to target because Rachel said " _If were going to do this. than we're going to do it right."_ the blonde isn't sure what she means. Britney, Santana and herself use to just hang out in there room. she would read and they'd be either making out in front of her or having sex in the guest room. so she's just as excited to see what the brunette has planned.

They pull in to the target parking lot in no time. after stepping out of the car, Beth grabs hold of Rachel's hand than reaches for Quinn's. Rachel doesn't bat an eyelash and is still in deep conversation with Beth. Quinn looks around feeling nervous. she doesn't want to cause Rachel an issue by Beth's innocent gesture. the blonde knows how easily it would be to get caught and how dramatically it could affect Rachel's career. so, she let's go of Beth's hand guising it by grabbing the shopping cart.

After shopping around for a bit and finding a couple of board games the diva deemed suitable for the sleep over. the two Diva's run off to go look for the toy section. Quinn wanders to the food isle. she has her head down reading the back of a box and doesn't notice two figures on opposite sides of her approaching dangerously slow. the blonde is about to turn around when she's grabbed from behind and is spun abruptly. she screams in fear dropping the item in her hands. the three other other shoppers in the isle look in her direction.

Rachel in Beth are doubled over in hysteric laughter at the blondes reaction. Quinn rolls her eyes fighting to hold back her smile. she playfully swats Rachel in the stomach.

"You jerk." Quinn says and pulling Rachel's Freddy Cruger mask of her head.

"Sorry But we had to. Beth said the your immune to Halloween and anything scary. So, I had to see for myself." Rachel chuckles.

"Yeah Mommy, Rachel didn't believe me. she said in high school you were scared of spiders." Beth said.

"Well, I don't know for sure if your scared of spiders but I remember that one Halloween we were in glee and Noah dropped a fake spider on your shoulder. you, Santana and Britney screamed than ran out of the room." the brunette said with a smile.

"we're still in September. it's not Halloween, yet and In my defense, I was caught off guard. like right now, for example." Quinn replied. biting back an embarrassed smile with a faint blush. refusing to lose face in front of her Daughter.

"You sure, you weren't scared?" Rachel asked with mirth.

"No, I was caught by surprise. that's all." Quinn reaffirms.

"See Rachel, I told you Mommy's not scared of anything. it won't work. I've been trying to scare her years!" Beth says dramatically with a hand on her hip and exasperation in her tone.

"Like I told you before your going to have to try a lot harder than that to scare me." Quinn says with a smile.

"Ok, we will but you have to admit that you were scared, honestly." Rachel says.

"Fine, if you succeed in scaring me I'll honestly tell you." Quinn agrees.

"Deal!" Beth holds out her hand for Quinn to shake with a no nonsense look.

"What are you doing in the food section?" Rachel asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't plan on eating air in the morning." Quinn replies.

Rachel looks at her puzzled. "I don't understand."

"You don't have anything to cook at your house. I thought since we're going to be there all weekend I could make breakfast. I can't allow Beth to only have take out." Quinn answers.

"Of course, how silly of me not to consider that. I'm sorry-" Rachel realizes her mistake and is disappointed in herself for not considering Beth's eating habits.

"It's fine Rachel, don't worry about it. I'm going to grab a few things." Quinn interjects. before Rachel can go any further with her apology.

Rachel looks sheepish for a minute. "um... Quinn?"

The blonde to look at her in question. the brunette bites her lower lip nervously and wrings her hand a little but than stops and looks up at Quinn like she received some very important information.

"what is it, Rachel?" the blonde asked sincerely.

"I just realized, you can't go food shopping." Rachel says seriously.

Quinn eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Beg your pardon?"

"You can't cook at my house." Rachel replied than by the look on the blondes face. she realized how that most have sounded to Quinn.

"what I mean is I don't have any dishes, pots or pans. I have no utensils at all. so there's no way you'd be able to cook." the brunette explained.

Quinn's eyes bulged out of there sockets. Beth was looking at Rachel like a foreign creature. "Are you trying to be funny? because that's not funny Rachel." Quinn sad seriously. she couldn't be more upset and feel an instant pang of sadness. "Rachel, when is the last time you've had a home cooked meal?" Quinn asked.

"um... I think maybe a few days before we graduated? I know for my graduation we decided to go out to eat dinner." Rachel responded.

"Are you serious? I can not believe this. Rachel that's insane!" Quinn says

"Yeah, Rachel that's insane!" Beth says following in her mother's indignation.

"I know you two where planning on eating out tonight, but if you are willing to compromise and by compromise I mean you don't have a choice. I will cook a dinner worthy of any Broadway viewing and I will make the most amazing snacks you'll ever have. how does that sound?" Quinn asked. she was happy to notice Rachel's eyes shined at the prospect when she spoke the words cook and dinner. Beth looked getting with excitement.

"Mommy will you make those double fudge chocolate sundaes you told me your mom taught you make?" Beth asked.

"Honey, I'll make you that and more." Quinn replied.

"How are you going to cook though?" Rachel asked. though she knew her answer. she saw an opportunity and took it immediately. she will use Quinn's need to help to get the blonde comfortable with her house. let Quinn and Beth get use to staying over than it will feel more like home and hopefully when she ask her to move it will be a smooth transition. she just has to practice patience. because only god knows how short her patience is.

"I'll buy some and pick up food at the same time." Quinn answered. she knew she shouldn't because she has to save to pay the bills and everything but knowing Rachel didn't have anything upset her greatly.

"No. No, absolutely not. if you want to make dinner fine but I'm paying for my own things. otherwise the deal is off." Rachel replies seriously.

"Rachel, it's fi-" Quinn begins to protest but is interrupted.

"No, I will pay for my own things or we eat take out." Rachel says.

"Ok, Okay.. you win. you pay." Quinn complies.

"I want to cook for Rachel too, Mommy." Beth says.

"Awesome so you can be my sous chef, honey." Quinn says with a smile.

"Okay, if we're going to do this. than I want to go actual grocery shopping. I want you guys around me more often and I know you can't eat take out all the time. so, we will do a grocery list and everyone has to put down what they like. so, when you guys come over you have stuff to eat too. I want to buy a set of dishes and a set of pots and pans." Rachel says.

Quinn's heart swells at the brunettes thoughtfulness and the fact that he wants them around more makes her beyond happy. she can tell Beth is bursting with happiness as well. "Alright, well than where should we make the list and we should decide ahead of time where we're going to get your dishware." Quinn says.

"How about we get a late lunch something small to hold up until dinner. that way we can eat while we go over everything?" Rachel replies.

"That's a great idea. we could go to Miguel's and get that roof top view again? at least it's private." Quinn reminds her.

"Ok. let's go." Rachel agrees.

The three exit target with excitement for three very different reasons. They get to Miguel's in no time. he greets them with hugs and warmth. he also tells them lunch is on him. Rachel asks for some pen and paper for each of them. he than takes there order and leaves them to there own company.

"Alright, now no holding back and I'm referring to you Quinn. non of that modest non sense. I expect a list not two items." Rachel's says

"I won't." the blonde rolls her eyes. Beth is already have way threw her paper of all the things she likes.

Miguel brings there food twenty minutes later. while eating they compile there lists and discuss any allergies to beware of. than discuss what dishware to get. after an excessive amount of googling they find dishware that All three agree on. once there done they all head back to the car thanking Miguel profusely.

first stop is the dishware. which we'll be bought at pier one and Rachel is preparing herself for the greatest act she could ever pull off. she will use this opportunity to get Quinn to help her furnish the house. they pull up to pier 1 and Rachel is excited. "ready?" she ask Beth and Quinn.

"Yeah, I've never been to pier 1. this should be fun" Quinn said


	20. Chapter 20

They enter pier 1 and both Fabrays are in awe of all the nice expensive décor. Beth because she's never seen such nice things before and Quinn because she hasn't seen anything this nice in years, causing a pang of sadness. because of the way there living right now. Rachel for her part side glances at them studying there features. she see's Beth is having a wonder land awed experience. Quinn, however; she can tell is feeling out of place or something equally as upsetting. so, she tells them to look around while she speaks to a representative. the blondes nod silently as they walk off, still in awe.

Rachel walks over to a young kid and proceeds with her plan. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" the boys asked

"How would you like to make 300 dollars right now?" the brunette asks

"Hell yes!" the boy replies slightly louder than necessary. than clears his throat. "I mean, Yeah. what do you need?"

"You see that woman over there with the young girl holding her hand?" Rachel ask

"Yeah?" the inquires

"Here's what I need you to do..." Rachel proceeds to tell him. he agrees she only gives him 150 and tells him he can't have the other half until he completes the job. she walks over to Beth and Quinn.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Rachel asks

Quinn immediately fumbles with the crystal glass vase in her hand and catches it before it could fall. "Nothing..." she says embarrassed that she was caught staring at the vase longingly. she wishes she could have that vase but only in her dreams.

The brunette is onto Quinn's dismissal of the crystal and makes a gesture of scratching the side of her nose lightly, while her hand is touching the vase. she glances out the corner of her eyes, she sees the boy. "Oh my god. this is beautiful. don't you think?" She asks Quinn and Beth.

"Yeah! Mommy said her mommy had one just like it." Beth supplies and Rachel is happy she has Beth to blurt things that Quinn doesn't want anyone to know out randomly. it definitely will help with "OPERATION STUBBORN BLONDE." yes she's aware she needs a new title but that's all she could come up with on such short notice.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we look around a bit?" she ask and the blondes agree. "Hold on, before we start. I'm going to be asking for your opinion and I want the truth don't lie to me to spare my feelings." They agree to be honest no matter what. as they walk away the runs up to the vase.

"Hey, what do you think of this table clothe?" In all honesty the clothe makes her want to puke all over it with hopes it would make it look better but, she picked it so, Quinn could disagree and pick something she liked more.

The blonde stares blankly "No." she says with finality.

"Well, you've seen my kitchen. which would you pick?" Rachel asked

"Rachel, you need a kitchen table before you pick a table cloth." Quinn replies.

"Okay, let's go look at the tables and than we'll come back and look at the cloths." Rachel says.

They look over the tables for at least 20 minutes with Quinn shooting down all the tables Rachel picks. before Quinn picks a table she says suits Rachel's kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asks.

"I want your opinion first. if it were your kitchen would you put buy if my kitchen was yours?" Rachel counters.

"Absolutely." Quinn replies without missing a beat. certainty clear in her eyes. Rachel takes a deep breathe and makes a show of staring at it in contemplation.

"Ok, I can see why you would but what table cloth would go with it. I can't picture it in my head." Rachel says.

"Come on, I'll show you." Quinn replies.

"How do you already know what to put with it?" Rachel asks

"I don't know, I just do. it might have to do with my mother, honestly. when she would set up for parties and holiday dinners. she would make me help and tell me how to work color schemes and how to set up the platting. she has a degree in hotel management and hospitality. I tuned her out mostly because I thought it was boring. I guess I absorbed it unconsciously. Now, when I look in a room, sometimes I can map out what would look good." Quinn finishes.

"Like an interior designer?" You questions, though you already have an idea forming in your head.

"I don't know about being at that high of a caliber as a designer but in a small comparison, yes." Quinn replies.

"That's amazing." Rachel replies.

"Mommy can draw too, Rachel. really, really good. she can even draw people like in real life." Beth boost her mother up to the brunette.

"Oh, really?! I didn't know that!" she says looking at Quinn with a smile.

"It's nothing. I just took art class seriously in high school and watched a few tutorials. I'm no Michael Angelo." Quinn tries to play it down.

"Well, I'd like to see some drawings if you have any?" Rachel asks.

"I don't do it anymore really." Quinn says nervously.

"Than how come when you stay up late. you draw in your sketch book? you said you need to sketch at night, because you have to clear your brain or your mind or something." Beth says with a hand on her hip and her other on her chin looking curiously at her mother.

Quinn eyes widen and she blanches at her daughter to stop talking. while Rachel's attention is on Beth. Not for the first time has she wondered if her daughter is a 16 year old trapped in a 6 year old's body. Beth always seems to blurt out her laundry in front of Rachel. leaving her embarrassed. she blushes crimson and clears her throat. "Well, when I have time I do it, mostly I'm just doodling." Quinn says.

"Then how come-" Beth begins and is swiftly cut off by her embarrassed mother.

"Oh! look the table cloths we should pick one and keep looking around. wouldn't want to ruin our Broadway weekend." Quinn says a little too cheerfully and takes off in the direction of the table cloths.

"Oh yeah! come on Rachel! I want to start our Broadway weekend!" Beth takes off after her mother. Rachel shakes her and smiles this weekend is already by far the best weekend of her life. she follows after her two favorite blondes.

They continue as they were with Rachel covertly making her signal while the boy writes the item information on a clip board, after they walk away from it. the lists grows severely by the time they reach the dishware section. they find what there looking for and put it in the cart.

They proceed to check out and when there finished Rachel asks Quinn and Beth if they could take everything to the car, while she uses the rest room. both blondes head out as Rachel asks the woman who checked out where the rest room is. when she gets there she sees the boy who made her list waiting there as he was instructed to.

"Ok, did you get absolutely everything I signaled for?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, it's all there. what do you want to do now?" he asks.

"I want to purchase and put it all on hold until Monday. I'll be back than to pick everything up." Rachel says. they go to the register and Rachel gives her information and they proceed with the check out. she charges everything to her card.

"OK, your all set." the says she pays him the rest she owes him and thanks him for his services.

She heads to her car, than climbs in. "Ok, onto the grocery shopping?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, do you have the list?" Quin asks.

"Yes, here you go." Rachel hands her the list and they start driving but stop only a few feet away from pier 1. Quinn looks at Rachel in Question. Rachel points and 12 stores down the line of the plaza is Publix. The blonde smiles and nods her head. she has never been to Publix either and is curious. she usually shops at the 99 cent stores for generic groceries that tastes like cardboard.

They pull in and park. Rachel immediately sees another store she'd like to check out with Beth, but doesn't want to be rude and leave Quinn. "Hey, Quinn?" Rachel questions.

"Yeah?" Quinn looks over at her.

"Would it be ok, if Beth comes with me to check somethings at the store a few doors down?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Quinn smiles. feeling warmth in her chest at Rachel wanting to spend more time with Beth. when she could just leave her with her mother.

"Awesome! here, if your done before us take my card and the car keys that way you don't have to wait outside." Rachel hands over both items.

Quinn's just staring at both items in her hand in disbelief. Rachel watches her in puzzlement. she doesn't understand what just happened. "Quinn, are you ok?. Rachel asks.

"Are you serious?" Quinn counters in question.

"Serious about what?" Rachel's asks. again, unsure of what's happening.

"Rachel.. your leaving me with your credit card and your car keys." Quinn says slowly, like she's speaking to a child.

"So?..." Rachel asks.

"Do you do this often, give people your personal property." Quinn questions.

"No, of course not. that's crazy." Rachel replies with a laugh.

"Than why are you giving it to me?" Quinn questions. "Why are you trusting me with it?" Quinn reiterates.

"Well, why do you trust me with your most prized possession?" Rachel counters.

"What are you talki-" Quinn starts than it dawns on her. Beth. she's trusting Rachel with Beth to go to some random store, she didn't give the name of. the blonde feels stupid and a little like a bad mom.

"You trust me with the most precious person in your life. why would I care about a stupid credit card, when you have something more important and your TRUSTING me to protect her when she's with me. that means more to me than anything. especially not anything I own and if I recall. I told you I feel more safe with you than anyone else. in order to feel safe you have to have trust." Rachel finishes.

Quinn swoons over Rachel's declaration. "Your right, I guess I didn't consider it that way." Quinn says.

Ok, now that we understand eachother. let's get this show on the road. meet us back here at the car when your done." Rachel says with a smile. she takes Beth's hand and begins to walk away. she looks back to see Quinn heading for Publix. she shakes her at the blonde and walks into Children's Place with Beth.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel and Beth have been in Children's Place for a good 20 minutes. she has Beth trying on different outfits as well as pajamas and shoes. Beth was extremely excited when she realized the clothes fit her perfectly. she was having so much fun with Rachel. she never had a grown up other than her mother take her places like this. well, not exactly like this because they shop at the salvation army or good will but still she felt just as special as her mother made her feel.

She knew she couldn't keep any of it, because her mother couldn't afford it. it made her sad but she watches her mom at work when she has to wait for her shift to be over. so, she knows her mom tries really hard. she also hears when her mom hides in the bathroom and tries to be quiet, when she cries at night. she hears her pray to god to help her. she hopes god hears her mom's prayer.

than she thinks he must hear her pray because he sent Rachel to them. ever since Rachel came her mom has smiled more than ever and she thinks her mom has the prettiest smile she's ever seen. she hopes Rachel will stay forever because she's scared if she doesn't her mom won't smile anymore. '

Beth, looks over at Rachel talking to the lady at the table. she wanders over and waits until she's sure she can speak her mom taught her manners after all. she tugs the side of Rachel pea coat.

'Excuse me." Beth says politely.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rachel asks.

Beth looks apprehensive than glances at the woman standing in front of Rachel. she shoots her eyes down to the floor.

"Excuse us for one moment, please." Rachel says to the woman. as soon as the woman is out of ear shot. she guides Beth to the benches where your suppose to try on shoes. "Beth, honey what's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Areyougoingtoleaveoneday?" Beth blurts out in one sentence. Rachel didn't understand any of it.

"Beth, I didn't understand any of that. take a deep breath for me?" Beth complies and takes a few deep breaths. "That's it honey just like that, ok good. there you go." Rachel says in a soft gentle motherly tone that makes Beth feel completely at ease. "Alright, now how about you try telling me again." Rachel says.

Beth, looks down at her hands and feels pressure build behind her eyes and repeats herself so quietly it sounds like a jumbled mess again.

"Beth, honey. look at me, please?" Rachel asks softly. she gently takes Beth's chin and lifts her head slowly and fear engulfs her at the sight. Beth has tears running down her face. "Beth, honey what's wrong? did someone hurt you? did you fall? do you feel sick?" Rachel is firing off question after question. she seems calm on the outside but on the inside she's having a panic attack. Quinn is going to murder for breaking her only child.

Beth shakes her head no to all the questions. "Than what is it, sweetheart?" Rachel asks again.

"Are you going to leave one day?" Beth asks in a small voice. "Because I don't want you to leave! please Rachel I'll be good I swear!" Beth says pleadingly and jumps into the kneeling brunettes arms crying.

"What? sweetheart what on earth are you talking about? who told you that?" Rachel asks. Beth just sobs harder and squeezes tighter. "Shhh. it's ok, Beth. calm down." Rachel has no clue what is happening and why Beth thinks she's leaving somewhere. what she does know is she needs to fix the situation.

"Hey, look at me." Rachel says and pulls Beth out of there hug. "Listen to me. I'm not leaving anywhere. do understand?" Beth nods her head yes. Rachel brings her hands up to wipe Beth's tears. She cups her cheeks and looks her straight in the eye. "I will never leave you unless you or your mommy want me to." Beth nods again.

"come here." Rachel hugs her again and rubs soothing circles on her back. she pulls away again and looks at Beth's tear stained face and her heart melts. "You want to tell me where this is coming from?" Rachel asks.

"I just know mommy is happy now.. and you make her smile all the time. if you leave she won't be happy anymore and I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay all the time. I want to be with you all time cause your my only friend. I mean mommy's my friend too but she's my mommy so she has to be but your my friend who likes me and you don't call us poor like the kids and there mommies and the teachers do at school. I hear them talk about mom all the time and how she should be ashamed because she had me and how she can't even take care of me but you don't say any of that stuff about us and you like us like we are all the time." during Beth's speech she started crying again.

Rachel is beyond furious to hear that Beth has to go to school and listen to people talk about her mother that way. she simultaneously melted at the speech because Beth wants her around for her mother and her self but that school is horrible. none of that should ever be allowed including the teachers and on top of all of this. Quinn is dealing with sexual harassment from her daughters principal. she feels a fire of protection burn into her on a whole new level. she is most definitely getting them out of there situation even if she has to drag Quinn kicking and screaming.

 **PUBLIX...**

Quinn just finished grabbing the last item on the list. she heads to the check out and the woman behind the register rings everything up. "382.54" the women says giving Quinn a snobby look. Quinn reaches in her pocket and goes to the pin pad. the woman is still eyeing her. "Debit or credit?" she asks.

"Credit." Quinn replies.

"I.D?" the woman asks.

"Um.. ok." Quinn replies. reaching into her pocket she pulls out her I.D and hands it to the woman.

"May I see the credit card?" the asks rudely.

"Sure." Quinn says trying to keep a polite smile on her face though she's severely uncomfortable.

"Ma'am this credit card says Rachel Berry and your I.D says Quinn Fabray." the woman says accusingly.

"I understand but that's my friends credit card. I'm grocery shopping for her." Quinn replies growing increasingly nervous at the same time.

The woman shakes her head and chuckles darkly. "Nice try. Savannah get security, than call the police!" the woman says with venom.

"Excuse me?! I am not lying that is my friends card I could go get her, ri-" Quinn says

The woman interrupts "Yeah sure you can and I'm sure your not going to run off before the police get here, either?" the woman asks in disdain and accusation.

The security guard comes and Quinn is not only pissed but a little scared. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with me." the officer says.

"Did you call the cops?" the clerk asks.

"On there way as we speak," the security guard replies.

"Take her to the back until they get here." the woman says.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with me." the security says with authority.

"No thank you. I'd rather wait out here until the police arrive." Quinn said standing her ground.

"Well, unfortunately for you. you don't really have a choice." the officer says than Reaches to grab Quinn.

"Let go of me!" Quinn says as she smacks his hands away.

"Stop resisting or I'm going to have to use force!" the officer says with his voice rising.

"HEY! YOU RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT!" Rachel grabs Quinn by the waist and pulls her into her arms. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Rachel asks in anger.

"Ma'am with all do respect this has nothing to do with you. this woman was caught stealing-" The officer begins but is cut off by Quinns protest.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Quinn says trembling.

"Shh...it's ok I got this. why don't you wait in the car." Rachel says.

"She is not allowed to leave the store." the clerk says with ferocity.

"The hell she isn't and your not going to stop us because she was not stealing." Rachel says with conviction.

"YES, SHE WAS I HAVE THE CREDIT CARD TO PROVE IT. IDENTITY THEFT IS NOT A JOKE!" the woman shouts back at Rachel.

"What name is on that credit card?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel Berry and her I.D say-" The woman is interrupted.

"Quinn Fabray, Yes, I know!" Rachel says. she digs into her wallet and pulls out her I.D. "I am Rachel Berry and that's my credit card!" the entire room is silent even the rest of the customers and cashiers stop all together watching the scene play out.

The woman snatches Rachel's I.D looking it over, making sure it's real. she bites the inside of her cheek and refuses to make eye contact. "Well, I apologi-" The woman begins.

"Oh please! save your fake professional apology and shove it because no one wants to hear it. now, even though you made a spectacle of my friend. I'm going to pay for my food and we're going to leave and never come back." Rachel says glaring at the woman and the officer.

She looks over at Quinn and Beth hugging in the corner. "Hey" she says softly to get there attention. "Why don't you wait for me in the car. the blonde nods her head and says a small thank you with her head bowed.

Rachel turns back to the register looking furious. after paying she steps into the woman's personal space. "you should be ashamed of yourself. you better hope you still have a job on Monday by the time I'm done suing all your asses." she says than walks off with her cart of groceries.

After packing everything in the car. she gets in the drivers seat and looks over at Quinn. the blonde has her head leaning against the window. Rachel feels horrible for what just happened.

"Hey" Rachel says.

"I'm fine, Rachel, don't worry. how about we get going, so we can't start our weekend?" Quinn says with a pleading look in her eyes and a forced smile.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel replies. she starts the car than pulls off. she is determined to make this the best weekend she can for her two girls.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel is furious with Publix. she cannot believe that just happened. she side glances Quinn and feels her heart break. she looks at Beth in the rearview and is surprised to see Beth staring back at her already. Beth makes a gesture with her head towards her mother and mouths "do something, please." Rachel straightens up and nods. she wracks her brain trying to come up with something, anything really. than she brightens when an idea hits her.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel calls out.

"Hmm?" Quinn responds absentmindedly.

"How do you get a napkin to dance?" Rachel asks with a bright smile and a hint of anticipation.

Quinn slowly turns her head to get a better look at you. a lone sculpted eyebrow raises in silent question and you have to try your damn hardest to reframe from shivering at it's exotic arch.

"I don't know. How do you get a napkin to dance?" she asks seriously.

"You put a little boogie into it!" you say with an excited twinkle in your eyes.

Quinn stares for just a second longer before you see a clear sign that she's holding back a smile.

"Hey! Rachel! Rachel! I got one! I got one!" Beth shouts in excited glee. "Mommy? why did the super hero flush the toilet?" Beth asks and she's doing her best to wait patiently for her mother to answer. you can tell it's killing her to hold it in.

"I don't know. Why does the super hero flush the toilet?" Quinn asks in a soft smile as she watches her daughter adoringly tell her a joke.

"Because it was his doody!" Beth shouts and that's all it takes for you and Quinn to burst into laughter. you continue to laugh so hard that you have to pull the car over to make sure you don't crash. you look over at Quinn and listen to her beautiful laugh coupled with Beth's childish giggle. you realize not for the first time how absolutely happy you are with these two blondes.

Who have no idea how there helping to piece Rachel Berry back together. helping to heal you from inside threw out. you undeniably love them and can't remember what life was before them and it's only been a month and a half. your curious as to what the future holds for you three.

"Hey, Hey! okay, I got one." Quinn clears her throat and wipes at the laughing tears still slipping out her eyes some how. she looks at both of you seriously until she gets a hold of her self. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" you and Beth look at eachother and she shrugs at you.

"We don't know, why?" you asks.

"To get the Chinese daily." Quinn says pausing and stares at you both for a few seconds before she asks "Did you get it?" you and Beth shake your heads no." Quinn responds in kind with " Me neither. I get The Times." Quinn finishes with a smile.

It takes you a few seconds and than it clicks The New York Times newspaper and you immediately laugh at the stupidity of it and Quinn is right there with you. isn't until you both Notice Beth looking at the both you in question, because she doesn't get it.

"I don't get it." Beth says and you both can't stop laughing to tell her, because it's too hard. "I want to know!" she shouts and that just sends you and Quinn into another fit of giggles and Beth eventually starts to laugh with you both and has no Idea why.

That's how you spend the next 15 minutes laughing with your two blondes and feeling completely free to be fool. Quinn and you make eye contact as she rests her head on the head rest. when she finally calms down she mouths a thank you, to you and you wink back and mouth a no problem.

"Alright ladies whose ready for an awesome Broadway weekend! you say. Beth and Quinn shout back a yeah and who hoo and clapping hands. you crank up the radio and all of you sing at the top of your lungs all the back to your house and finally you see Quinn the way she was feeling earlier today. Happy and that's how you want her stay.

 **RACHEL BERRY'S HOUSE...**

You pull up to your drive way and park as soon as you and Quinn step out of your car, you assist Beth. when you shut the door you turn to walk to the trunk to get the groceries when you hear it.

"WOW." Beth says in an awestruck whisper. she's staring up at your house like it's a castle and there's a hidden princess waiting inside and a dragon guarding her.

"Do you like it?" you ask.

"This is really where you live?" Beth asks in wonder.

"Yes." you reply. she turns back to look at the house and that's when you notice Quinn standing a few feet away staring into the distance. she looks so a peace with a soft content smile on her face. you wish she would hold that feeling everyday so she would never be sad again.

"Like?.. you own it? Like it's really yours?" Beth asks making sure you understand each other correctly.

"Yes, honey. so, you can do what ever you want around here and you won't get in trouble, because I own all these acres of land. it actually stretches for a few miles. I wanted total privacy." you tell her with a tender smile.

"So, you can scream really, really loud and no one will hear you? Beth asks. Now, that she put in that perspective and you think of it like that, it actually creeps you out a little but you have bigger plans for the land. it's not just for the house and peace. there's a lot of detail and work that's going to be happening very soon. you've been taking the adequate classes you will need just to make sure your certified and safe.

"Yes, that's very true. however, nothing bad will happen, though. I have camera's all over the land and silent alarms that are low to the ground as well as an emergency call system. it also sends direct video to my phone. the land is split into sections with numbers to label them. the video will activate no matter if I'm on the phone or if I'm sleeping. the alarm will sound alerting me. it uses a certain ring tone so that I know it's not a phone call. at the same time the police are notified as me. trust me if anyone steps foot on the property without consent, I will know."

"okay, I trust you." Beth replies.

"I only have one rule for you, right now. that I would like you to respect and follow. you are never to go out alone or wander far off. I need to be able to see and hear you at all times. because at night it gets really dark out and you can't even really see ten feet ahead of you and that goes for your mother as well. she needs to able to see and hear you, got it?" you ask.

"Yes, I got it." Beth replies.

"Alright, now let me grab the groceries. Hey, Quinn?" You call out to her and she snaps out of whatever thought she was having and looks at you. "Here take the keys and let yourselves in the alarm code is 51962." you tell her.

"Here, let me help you." Quinn tries.

"No, don't worry about it. your cooking tonight, anyway. just get Beth inside and acquainted with the house, I'll be in, in a minute." you tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks concerned. you chuckle at her chivalry.

"I'm sure. besides she must have to use the bathroom. go on." you smile at her and she blushes.

"Come on, Mommy. I want to see inside." Beth begs.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Quinn complies.

You sigh deeply as you watch them walk up to your house. well, Quinn is walking, Beth on the other hand, sprinted to the porch. you can't help the serene feeling that engulfs you. you almost fool your self into believing that she is your wife and Beth is your child and that house belongs to all of you. that you come rushing home as fast as you can everyday because you can't wait any longer to be with your girls.

"RACHEL! ARE YOU COMING?!" your snapped out of your thought by Beth's voice, calling you from the porch. you shake your head and the smile falls from your face because that will only ever be a fantasy. A dream... one that won't ever come true. especially, when things in your life will be changing soon.

"YEAH, I'M COMING!" you call back to her.

You may never be able to call them your own but for now this weekend and the time after, whenever you are blessed by there company. you vow to enjoy it, embrace it. it will have to be enough...


	23. Chapter 23

You've been at it for an hour and twelve minutes and you are the happiest you've been in a while. you feel grounded, dare you say it... domesticated.. normal. your slicing and dicing, rolling and baking and you have a light sheen of sweat flushing your skin but god do you feel amazing. you feel a little like your self again. maybe Rachel was on to something when she said she wanted to make this place in to her Eden. your starting to feel the effect it has on you.

You don't hear the horn or railing tracks of a train near your window. you don't hear cars honking in aggression while it's occupants engage in verbal warfare. you don't here police sirens blaring to life at the first call of trouble. there are no gun shots or voices hanging in front of your building to the wee hours of the morning. it's not freezing cold in this warm kitchen, because this kitchen maybe bigger than your apartment but it's not your apartment. where it's colder inside than outside.

It's funny how a change in your environment makes a difference. it's amazing how one person could alter your emotions by just allowing you to be in there presence and that goes both ways negatively and positively. before Rachel came into your life you didn't smile and when you did it was a tired, frustrated and though you hate to admit forced smile for your daughter. you where not only over worked but also so emotionally drained but now here you are.

Here you are in Rachel Berry's apartment like kitchen. creating the biggest feast fit for kings and Divas. only the best for the best and you are more than pleased to be serving it. you here laughs coming from down the hall. you stop for a minute to listen and then you hear it. Beth is laughing so hard and Rachel is the cause. you hear the brunette making a roaring sound and patter of your daughter's feet echo around the bare house and your heart swells. she sounds delighted. she sounds happy. so, happy in fact you hear the smile in her voice but most importantly she's safe.

You take a break to sneak in on them and you have to cover your mouth to hold in your laughter. the sight before you is the most adorable thing and slightly hilarious at the same time. poor Rachel Berry is on all fours while Beth is riding her back. demanding the horsey to "getty up!" though Rachel doesn't seem to mind. she continues while she is cracking up in laughter every time she attempts to imitate a horse.

You slip back to the kitchen and continue with your mission. a few minutes later your leaning over a tony award shaped sugar cookie, your frosting them gold.

"Wow! those look amazing!" Rachel says while leaning over your shoulder from behind. you jerk in surprise and squirt a little more frosting than you meant to. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel says apologetically.

"It's fine, it can still be saved." you chuckle as you clean up the mess. Rachel looks at you sheepishly.

"Still, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you where doing. I should have made presence known." Rachel counters.

"Like I said, it's fine. so what can I help you with?" you asks while you continue to work.

"Beth wanted something to drink. she also asks me to discreetly spy on you and check out what your making." Rachel says with a soft smile and shake of her head.

"Of course she did as impatient as she is. I'm surprised she's not looking around the corner." you say with an eyebrow raise and a tone that says you know something that Rachel doesn't. you and Rachel hear a giggle. You lift a finger to your lips to indicate Rachel's silence. you make your way to the opposite side of the wall with stealth. Rachel watches with rapt attention.

"Gotcha!" you yell and Beth screams in fright and excitement. she bolts down the hallway with you hot on her trail and Rachel bringing up the rear. Rachel watches from the doorway smiling so brightly. Beth ducks bobs and weaves as you attempt to catch your prey, finally you catch her.

"Your all mine!" you laugh out loud than mercilessly attack with tickles.

"AHHH! Rachel help me!" Beth Squeals out.

"I don't know, Beth, she looks serious. I might get caught too than what will we do?" Rachel replies in laughter.

"PLEASE! I'll Give you my second tony award and- and take you as my date!" Beth promises and you stop for a moment.

"Hey, I thought I was your plus one." you say seriously and Beth looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Of course your my plus one. I'll just get another ticket." Beth replies.

"Is that true Rachel? she can get an extra ticket?" you asks the brunette seriously. even though your joking Rachel nods seriously.

"Oh, phew you had me worried for a minute there... Now as I was saying, YOUR MINE!" you continue your attack.

"RACHEL, PLEASE! HELP!" Beth squeals again.

Rachel comes up from behind you and you have no idea how she did it because you didn't see her move. she pounces, catching you around the waist and tickles you just as bad. before you know it, Rachel and Beth are raining down in there quest to get you back.

Your pretty sure you look like a tomato but you could care less. you haven't laughed and smiled so much in one day in so long. you feel like a kid again and you wish that this could be your everyday.

Eventually you get the upper hand. you use all the training coach Sylvester taught you and reverse your position with Rachel. you are now on top and your tickles are endless. Beth switches teams instantly and now Rachel has to fight off both of you.

Rachel is laughing so hard and doing her best to beg you to stop as she gasps for air in between but you don't want to stop. her laugh is too wonderful to stop. she looks if possible even more beautiful this way and you wish you could have filmed this moment between the three of you. you hope you never forget this happiness.

Eventually you all get tired and your all laid out across the hard wood floor, breathing heavily. Beth starts to giggle for no reason and Rachel follows. you can't help it it's contagious. you all fall into a fit of giggles.

"I'm so glad you guys came. thank you." Rachel says with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us. I'm happy we came, too" you agree.

"Me three!" Beth says.

You both chuckle at Beth warmly. "Well, I'm going to finish everything up. you guys go wash up and change. I'm almost done." You tell and they scamper off.

When Rachel and Beth return, there jaws fall slack. you created a fort with blankets and pillows and laid out all the food and snacks strategically. there's finger food and cookies and fruit and vegetables with dip. there's sparkling apple cider and regular juice. the TV is angled just right to give off a movies theatre look. it takes three seconds for the squeals of excitement to hit you. they run over and engulf you in hug with lots of thank you's. Especially ,from Beth. Rachel looks ecstatic. you know in High school she was never invited to parties and in middle school never invited to sleep overs or birthdays. so this is very special to the both of them, because Beth is experiencing what Rachel has already live threw.

Giving them this was well worth the work and if she can she'll give them more experiences that she knows she was allotted. it breaks her heart that these two beautiful people had to become victims of circumstance. you watch as they run over to there new fort and ooh ahh over everything. Rachel is amazed by the cookie shaped gold Tonys and Tony Award envelopes with white and black frosting.

All the movies they are going to watch are set up strategically and Funny Girl is already in the DVD player. all they have to do is press play.

"Alright, let me wash and change than we can get started." You tell them and they nod back happily. as you walk away you hear "This is so cool!" Yeah! Mommy's the best!" you smile and your chest fills in pride, you feel like the coolest mom ever.

You come back down and all of you get situated. you hand them each a plate and cup with utensils and napkins. after everyone puts whatever they want on there plates, you begin the movie. Rachel's in between you and Beth and you watch in odd curiosity. you don't know what it is but from this angle Beth and Rachel almost look alike. they don't notice you staring because there too engrossed with Barbra and are mouthing the words.

Beth's eyes somehow take on a round doe eyed look exactly the same as Rachel's. they have the exact same stare and you never notice just how your daughters lips look when she smiles in that awed like way. Rachel's are doing the same. as you watch them watch the movie it's like watching two versions of Rachel. you remember what Rachel looked like when you were kids, in 1st grade perfectly. it's like Beth is a carbon copy except with blonde hair and hazel green eyes and your nose.

You freak yourself out a little and shake your head at your silliness. that's impossible, Rachel and Beth are two non-related people. you figure that being around Rachel so much and wishing desperately that she was yours is creating fabrications that are beyond reality. you just have to shake it off and clear your head of all your crazy. you turn your attention to the TV when out of the corner of your eye. you see both of them simultaneous grab there left earlobe rubbing at it as they yawn into there right hand that's is in a fist, distractingly as they watch the movie.

You know Beth only does that when she's tired and she never realizes she'd doing it. now, that you see Rachel do it the exact same way at the excat same time as Beth. your brow furrows at there odd behavior. you seem to be the only one who is noticing this. now you see even more of a resemblance.

You look back at the TV and focus because your freaking yourself out... weird.


	24. Chapter 24

Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open. she eased herself up from her position and stretched her neck from side to side with a quiet groan. she looked down and melted at the sight, apparently every one in the house were cuddlers. Rachel had Beth sleeping on her left arm wrapped around her. her daughter was snuggled into the brunette.

She herself slept on Rachel's right arm, Rachel's arm was still loosely around her waist but if she moved, it would fall to the floor. she could only imagine how uncomfortable Rachel was last night. she's also pretty sure Rachel's going to be in pain when she wakes up. she gently took hold of Rachel's hand and slipped out from it. placing it gently on the brunette's stomach.

She quietly got up and made her way to the kitchen, taking in her surroundings. the kitchen was beautiful, she couldn't believe she was standing in it. this kitchen made her parents look like a soup kitchen. she could only imagine her mother's awed expression over it's class and beauty.

She walked over to the cabinets, taking out all the cookware she would need. breakfast will be just as much a part of the Broadway weekend as the snacks. so she set to work on a full breakfast menu. 20 minutes later and the first sign of life came grumping threw the entryway.

Beth walked in rubbing at her eyes as she walked over to her mother. she hugged her mother's thigh than she sat on the floor, leaning against the lower cabinet.

"Good morning, honey," Quinn said sweetly. her daughters reply was a low grunt. Quinn chuckled as she shook her head at the expected reply. not 5 minutes later, Rachel came Rubbing her hands up and down her face, to get the sleep out of her eyes. the blonde raised an eyebrow curiously. if she remembered correctly in high school Rachel was a morning bird.

"Good morning, Rachel." Quinn said kindly. Rachel reply was a grunt as well. the brunette walked up to Quinn and gave her a side hug than lowered herself down next to Beth against the lower cabinets. Quinn watched as they both leaned into each other almost falling a sleep again.

"Okay, you two. both of you go upstairs and get washed up. breakfast will be ready soon." Quinn says as she claps her hands to get there attention. the two grumpy girls well, one girl and one woman acting like a girl, head upstairs to get ready.

15 minutes later they come burling the stairs loud and rambunctiously. Rachel chasing Beth back to Quinn. Quinn smiled watching them as she set the last plate down on the makeshift picnic on the kitchen floor. They all sat around and began to eat.

"MMM.. oh goodness, this is good. thank you so much Quinn." Rachel said practically inhaling her food.

"I'm glad you like it. it's a vegan version of the original." she replied bashfully. Quinn loves the fact that Rachel likes her cooking. she was nervous she wouldn't be able to cook vegan food for the brunette but she feels a little more confident now.

"Yeah, mommy! it's really good! thank you!" Beth said.

"Your welcome, honey." Quinn replied as she ran her fingers threw her daughters hair.

"So what are we doing today, Rachel?" Beth ask.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like to help me with a very special project I've been working on." Rachel says and makes eye contact with Quinn. "The both of you actually." She finishes with a wink at Quinn. Quinn flushed and nodded silently.

"Okay, what is it?" Beth ask.

"How about we finish breakfast first, then I'll show you." Rachel replied.

"Okay." Beth agreed.

After they all finish eating Beth and Rachel help Quinn clean up. Quinn went to get washed up and Rachel grabbed the out fit she got for Beth and had her dressed by time Quinn came down. Quinn walked into the living room while Rachel was braiding Beth's hair in to two braid's.

"Oh, hey! your ready. I hope you don't mind but I knew I wanted to take Beth out to help me today. so, I picked up this out fit cause she's going to need it." Rachel said. Quinn looked Beth over. it's the first time she's seen Beth in new clothing that fit her perfectly, in a long time. she swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled brightly. she's pretty sure Beth is beyond happy in her new cloths.

"Yeah, of course. she looks amazing, thank you. I'll pay you-" Quinn started but again Rachel was having none of it. Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I don't need to be paid back. it was my gift to Beth. so, please stop, I don't want to hear anything else like that for the rest of the weekend, understand?" Rachel ask seriously.

"Yes, sorry." Quinn said guiltily. she didn't want to ruin there weekend but she's use to being fully responsible for all things Beth related.

"By the way, you can't wear that. I'll give you some cloths." Rachel said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Quinn ask looking down at here out fit.

"The activities for today, require pants and a tough top. That is a sun dress, not that you don't look beautiful in it because you do." Quinn blushed at the compliment. "but you can wear that tomorrow." Rachel replied in kind. the brunette recognized that dress from high school, which told the brunette that Quinn wasn't fairing well in the clothing department either.

"Ok." Quinn agreed.

"Alright, your all done Beth. Watch some cartoons while I get you mom set up." Rachel told her.

"Okay, thank you, Rachel." Beth said while hugging her.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Rachel replied with a hug back.

Rachel and Quinn went up to Rachel's room. the brunette looked at Quinn sheepishly. Quinn didn't understand the look Rachel was giving her.

"OK, so, I may have stopped by another store on my way back to the grocery store to get you, yesterday but in my defense everyone had to be dressed accordingly." Rachel said with a smile but fully ready to debate to get what she wanted if need be.

"What did you?" Quinn ask.

"Here this is for you, for today. I think I got the right size. you look the same size as you did in high school." Rachel said looking the blonde up and down but really just coping a look.

Quinn immediately shook her head no. she was not some charity case or Rachel's little project rat or whatever the Diva was trying to do.

"No, absolutely not. I can't accept this Rachel. just take it back, I can wear my dress it will be fine." Quinn said.

"Quinn, this is my gift to you, why can't I buy my friend a gift. what's so wrong with that?" Rachel ask

"I am NOT some charity case, Rachel. I thought we were friends, you don't need to buy me anything. I get why you bought Beth something but I don't need to be bought. I thought you understood that." Quinn said annoyed.

The brunette knew she needed to change tactics and fast if she wanted to diffuse the situation. she saw the flair of the HBIC in the blondes eyes. she walked up to Quinn and placed a hand on her waist, than cupped her cheek. she set her eyes big and round, Bambi like and poked out her bottom lip out with the full Berry pout. Exuding sadness and pleading.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I see you as a charity case. you could never be that to me. I just wanted you to be comfortable." Rachel said.

Quinn was stuck. on one hand her pride felt wounded but on the other she knew with that pout she was so fucked. she had witness Finn and Puck faced with that pout. she and Santana would laugh, calling them weak for falling for it. that was one of the good highlights of there day but 6 years later being faced with the same pout? Quinn never thought anything could get her to back down. she was a mother and she felt that gave her some sort of force field against such things. oh, how wrong was she. the second Rachel's hand made contact with her waist her body immediately went to over load. the moment the brunette's hand made contact with her cheek, her brain shut down and when her eyes made contact with those sad eyes and pouted lips...

She. was. gone.

"Please, Quinn, I promise it's just a gift. I wanted you to be comfortable. will you please wear it?" Rachel ask never breaking eye contact knowing if she did the spell would be broken and Quinn would fight tooth and nail until Rachel caved.

Keeping eye contact and her hold on the blonde. she lowered her voice and step an inch closer. in an air like whisper said "Please, Quinn, for me?" the blonde's brain short circuited and she nodded not being able to speak because she was so captivated. "do you promise?" Rachel ask and Quinn nodded again.

Rachel's scent was invading every pore of her body, coupled with the pout, made her feel like a love sick zombie who could only do what was ask of her because she had no brain.

"Great! here you go. I'll see you down stairs in a few!" Rachel said chipper than ever, handing the bag over to Quinn and made her exit before the blonde came to.

The fog didn't clear until a minute later. Quinn shook out of her stupor and looked around the room than down to her hands that were holding the bag of her new cloths. once she realized what just happened she stomped her foot in indignation.

"That little- ugh!" Quinn shook her head at her self in disappointment for her weakness. Rachel had another victim to add to her list of the Berry pout. she supposes it would have happened eventually. the only time she's been caught in a similar pout was when Beth wanted to play in the snow but Quinn was adamant that it was too cold and they'd get sick. needless to say that she was right but as she thinks about it. Rachel and Beth have that dam pout down to the death. which is weird because Beth isn't a Berry but her face can mimic every feature Rachel has when she pulls that dam pout. now that Rachel did it to her she could swear those two wear related.


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn came down stairs with Rachel and Beth waiting. the blonde finally calmed down from what Rachel pulled earlier. she had to admit the new cloths fit amazingly. she had no idea how Rachel managed to get a perfect fit but it felt nice to be in new clothing.

"Quinn, you look great. I knew it would fit." Rachel said distractingly as she took the blondes curves in.

"Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it." Quinn said bashfully.

"Okay, okay can we go now! I want to see the project." Beth said anxiously.

"Alright, let's go." Rachel said. they made there way to the back of the house. Rachel began to tell them her reason for buying the land and hoping her reason's will help in convincing Quinn to move in.

"So, when I first decided to do this. it was only a year and a half after I started on Broadway. my popularity started to rise when I did the movie new years eve. it became really over whelming. I had no time to my self and one night I was up late just thinking. I had made my dream come true but at the cost I lost precious time with my family and I had no time to build any real friendships. I didn't have any privacy, than I thought how amazing it would be to have my only island or secret hideaway.

"Were you sad?" Beth ask.

"Yes, I was for a little while because I missed my parents and I missed being a teenager in glee club. I also really missed your mom." Rachel replied. Quinn's head shot up instantly at the news.

"You missed me?" Quinn ask.

"Of course, I did. we just started becoming friends and than you disappeared on everyone. you promised me that, that summer you and I would dedicated it to getting to know each other as friends seeing as we finally buried the hatchet. you even made plans so, the last two weeks you and I would go to your parents cabin in the mountains. you were going to teach me how to swim." Rachel said all in one breathe. you could tell she was still upset over it and a little grudge lived in her words. "but I understand now, I know why you left and it's the past so, let's move on." Rachel said.

"Hey." Quinn said and grabbed Rachel by the wrist to stop her from continuing her walk, Beth stopped as well. "I'm sorry, I had every intention of keeping that promise. I didn't mean to hurt you and to be honest I didn't think it would matter to you that much." Quinn said sincerely trying to convey how sorry she was.

"You always meant so much to me, being your friend meant that much to me." Rachel replied. for a moment the two women held eye contact until Beth spoke.

"Why did you leave Rachel, mommy?" Beth ask

"Beth, your mommy had a very important responsibility to care of. that responsibility was you and I'm happy that she put you first. she made sure that you were safe and taken care of. you are way more important than a summer trip." Rachel spoke sweetly.

"Really?" Beth ask.

"Yes, really." Rachel replied with certainty.

"Besides, we're together now and we're going to make it count, right?" Quinn added.

"Right." Rachel agreed.

"As I was saying. I was in bed thinking about everything. when an idea came to me. if I bought a land big enough and isolated. I could build a house for my parents as well. that way, I could see them all the time. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone invading our privacy or going back to lima just to be bombarded by the paps, while trying to enjoy my time with them. than I thought about retirement and what I wanted when I decided to retire. I thought about what I wanted to have accomplished by then and what legacy I wanted to leave behind. another idea hit me. if I wanted to achieve everything I set out to do with this land, than I wanted to do it on my own with my own two hands. I didn't want to have to call a stranger to come into my home everytime I need something added or fixed. so I decided to start going to school to be certified in all the areas I knew I needed to learn, in order to achieve my goal. so I hired a travel teacher. I took classes in construction and technician, plumbing, flooring and roofing. agriculture and astronomy. auto mechanics and auto body. currently i'm school to be a certified veterinarian." Rachel finished.

"WOW, that's amazing, Rachel. do think you can teach me a few things. there's a couple of things I want to fix around my apartment." Quinn ask.

"Of course, any time or you could just come to the classes with me." Rachel slipped the last part in hoping to plant the seed of possibility. if she could get Quinn to start warming up to the idea of her going to college. she will pay it all in full just so the blonde could achieve her dream.

"Rachel? why do you want to go to school to be a vator- ventur-" Beth was trying to remember how Rachel said the word ut couldn't.

"Veterinarian, honey." Quinn corrected.

"Thank you, mommy." Beth replied with a smile.

"Your welcome, my love." Quinn replied.

"What mommy said. what is it?" Beth ask.

"A veterinarian is an animal doctor, sweetheart." Rachel answered.

"Why do you want to do that? you don't have animals?" Beth ask.

"Well, allow me to show you." Rachel replied.

They walked a few more feet and reached a shed. the brunette walked over and picked her head inside.

"Great your here. I didn't know if you came back. I have some very important people I want you to meet, will you come out and meet them?" Rachel spoke with a smile. she stepped back from the door while Beth and Quinn watched from a few feet away. they were curious as to who Rachel was talking to. as Rachel stepped away from the shed they heard a huff than slowly a beautiful all white horse came into view following Rachel as if she were going to leave again.

"WOAH!" Beth said her smile was so bright and she jumped up and down with excitement.

"WOW.." Quinn said breathlessly no one at Mckinely knew this but Quinn use to ride in horse competitions. she was a first class rider and first place winner in every competition. she would always sketch her horse Emerson. she named him after one of her favorite authors. she couldn't compete anymore because between school and the cheerios she didn't have time. so, she gave Emerson to the school she was trained to ride at, as a training horse but was promised no one would ever put him to compete. she missed him. he was so young when she first got him. her heart ached a little just thinking about him.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my very special friend." Rachel said.

Quinn watched in fascination as every step Rachel took the horse would follow like a shadow.

"She's so pretty! don't you think she's pretty, mommy?" Beth ask.

"She's beautiful Rachel. May I?" Quinn ask gesturing to the horse.

"Of course." Rachel said. "Stay still for me, okay?" Rachel ask the horse.

The horse stood motionless like a beautiful statue. Quinn walked over calmly, she slowly stuck her hand out for the horse to sniff her, before she step into it's space. after she let the horse sniff for a few minutes she ever so gently slid her hand up and down it's face soothing the horses face before she step in fully to embrace her. she spoke very low in a mother like tone.

"There, there. you have nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. you are very beautiful aren't you. you're very strong as well. Rachel is very lucky to have you." Quinn continued to talk as Beth and Rachel watched on in amazement. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. her horse never acted this way around people the horse hated every single veterinarian the brunette brought to check her until she had to have them instruct her from afar, in order to treat her horse. Hence, her taking classes to become certified to be a veterinarian to domesticated and wildlife animals.

"Beth, honey come here. come meet this beautiful girl." Quinn called out to Beth. Beth walked over slowly and Quinn showed Beth how to introduce herself to a horse.

"What's It's name, Rachel?" Beth ask.

"Lucy.." Rachel replied.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel instantly curious why the brunette chose that name.

"Like you, mommy." Beth said with a smile.

"You are correct. I did name her after your mom. if you look into her eyes you'll see why." Rachel said. That's when Quinn notice the horses unique hazel green eyes. "when I first found her. it was just a week after I bought the land. she was stuck in one of the broken bobbed wired fences that was left behind. it took over two hours before I finally cut her free. she was so scared and she wouldn't let anyone treat her. I was the only one that could get close enough. that's why I wanted to get certified to help her and any other animals I might come across on the land." Rachel finished.

"You named her after me because of her eyes?" Quinn ask.

"Not only her eyes but her characteristics. she doesn't like people to get too close to her. she is very stubborn when she wants to be. she is quite intelligent and seems to always find her way back no matter how far from home she gets. she could leave for weeks at a time and though she comes back a little beat up. she always comes back just as strong as she was when she left. she dominates a room or field in this case where ever she is. she is also unfairly beautiful it should be wrong but most importantly no matter how long she's gone I'll always be here waiting until she comes back to me." Rachel finishes keeping eye contact with Quinn hoping that she understands her double meaning.

The blondes heart flutters hoping beyond anything that she isn't dreaming or only hearing what she wants to hear. "maybe I'm getting ahead of herself." Quinn thinks to herself. the blonde clears her throat. "Well, thank you. that actually means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you appreciate it." Rachel replies with a smile.

"Can we ride her?" Beth ask.

"Unfortunately, not yet, sweetheart. you see, Lucy is pregnant. she'll be giving birth soon." Rachel told her, both blondes gasp.

"Well, congratulations pretty girl." Quinn coo'ed.

"We can take her for her morning run, though." Rachel said. "Besides, this wasn't the project, I was just introducing you guys. our project is a little further away but she usually walks with me and stays with me the rest of the day while I work on my project." Rachel finished.

"Cool." Beth said happy Lucy was coming.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Quinn ask.

"Well, first we need to pick my tools that I will need, than we're going to hop on that cart and drive at a decent speed to give Lucy her morning run. she loves company and it's also a very beautiful scene to witness. she's even more beautiful when she runs free." Rachel said again with a double meaning when she looked at Quinn. she remembers how she used to seat on the bleachers and watch Quinn run. she always thought Quinn looked the most free of the burdens of high school and more at ease when she ran. she could run for hours and never get tired. Rachel never stop watching her even though she's sure if anyone knew why she was out there. they'd think she was a creepy pervert and she probably would has got a 1000 more slushes in the face for it.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah!" Beth answered.

"Lead the way Rae." Quinn Replied.

"What did you just call me?" Rachel ask seriously.

Quinn gulped in fear that she said something Wrong. I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to- to offend yo-" Quinn stammered out. trying and failing to apologize accurately.

"No, you didn't offend me. I like it... love it, actually. no one's ever called me that before. they only call me Rachel or Rach but I really love, Rae, better. from now on your the only one whose allowed to call me that." Rachel finished with a wink at Quinn as she walked off to the shed to follow Beth.

Quinn blushed a crimson read and had a face splitting smile so big it hurt. "I'm the only one allowed to call her that. Ha! in your face! eat that Finn Hudson!" Quinn thought to herself. she knew he and Rachel haven't been together in years but the high school Quinn in her hated how badly he use to treat Rachel and than slither back with that stupid constipated smile. she knew she wasn't any better to the brunette and that's why the adult part of her knows how silly she's being. she knows they were all just kids and didn't know any better.

"Mommy! are you coming?" Beth called.

"Yeah, Quinn! get your butt in this cart!" Rachel called out with a smile.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Quinn replied than ran to the cart and hopped in.

"Quinn make sure your buckled up, I had this custom made with seat belts for safety." Rachel said and Quinn obliged.

"Alright, Ladies get ready for an awesome ride with an amazing view." Rachel said excited to show them her Eden.


	26. Chapter 26

They rode across the field with music blaring. Lucy running along side them and Beth laughing. Quinn and Rachel were singing along to the music. the blonde loving the view as they past. Beth would point things out to Quinn yelling "look mommy! look!" Rachel was proud of her land and she was beyond happy that her two favorite blondes were enjoying themselves. there reactions were what she was hoping for. as they past she would stop here and there to tell them what she planned for certain areas. they finally reached there destination and they all hopped out. out of breathe from laughing so hard.

"What is it?" Beth ask as she looked up at the half build structure.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel ask with a chuckle.

"It's a stable." Quinn said.

"See, exactly as I said, very intelligent." Rachel replied. she walked over to her work station and began laying out her tools. the two blondes followed her.

"What do I get to help with?" Beth ask. "Cause I don't know how to build that house." Beth finished with a hand on her hip looking like an annoyed Quinn.

"You, my dear, have the job of sweeper." Rachel said with a chuckle. "Not only that but you have to make sure Lucy gets her daily apple." Rachel added with a wink at Quinn.

"Really? I get to feed Lucy?" Beth ask excited.

"Is that all you heard me say?" Rachel ask with another chuckle.

"Yeah, That's all she heard" Quinn laughed behind Beth.

"I figured." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

"When do I get to feed her?" Beth ask.

"You can feed her now. Lucy! come here, please." The horse nudged Rachel from behind and the brunette almost jumped out of skin. she didn't even hear Lucy follow her. she handed Beth the apple and showed her how to feed Lucy with her own apple first. Beth giggled when it was her turn.

"This is fun, thank you for showing me , Rachel" Beth said bashfully.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Rachel replied.

"Okay, now that Beth knows her job. what am I suppose to help with." Quinn ask.

"You, are going to help me finish putting the last beams down." Rachel said.

"I have no idea how to put beams down." Quinn replied seriously.

"I know, that's why I'm going to teach you, silly." Rachel said with a smile.

Soon, everyone set to work. well, Rachel and Quinn set to work. Beth was too busy feeding Lucy all the apples from Rachel's basket. Quinn and Rachel had been at for an hour, with Rachel teaching Quinn along the way. she was finally going to let Quinn do it on her own.

"Okay, you feel comfortable to do it on your own now?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah, I think I can." Quinn answered.

"Okay, I'll Be right over here." Rachel told the blonde.

It only took Quinn 10 minutes to do something wrong.

"um.. Rachel?" Quinn called.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel answered distractingly as she hammered the beams into position.

"I'm stuck." Quinn answered.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Quinn. "What do you mean your stuck?" Rachel ask

"What do mean, what do I mean? like I said i'm stuck." Quinn replied.

Rachel walks over to the blonde to see that she some how hammered a nail threw the sleeve of her shirt to the beam. Rachel immediately starts laughing hysterically. so hysterically that Beth comes over to see what has the brunette laughing. sure enough, Beth is laughing right along with Rachel. the two are laughing so hard there faces turn red and there clutching there sides because they ache too much.

"Come on guys.. it's not that funny." Quinn tries but the two Diva's continue to laugh. " It's not funny! stop laughing and help me!" Quinn tries again but to no avail, they just keep going like hyena's doped up on speed. "Rachel Barbra Berry! Get your butt over here and help me!" Quinn said mustering up all the HBIC she can. immediately all laughing cease and Beth takes off like a rocket with a "your problem, not mine" over her shoulder at Rachel.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Rachel yells back at Beth. she looks over at Quinn but can only see her back. she wasn't sure if Quinn is still mad. she sounded pissed a second ago. so, Rachel treads lightly. "Quinn?" No, answer. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." a huff is her reply. what she doesn't know is Quinn is using all her acting chops to not laugh at the Two Diva's. "Ok, I'm going to wrap my arm around your waist and than I'm going to hold the tip of your sleeve that's nailed into the wall than I'm going to pull as hard as I can. I need you to pull with me, okay?" Rachel ask.

Quinn nods her head. as soon as Rachel's arm wraps around her waist she melts. Rachel's body is pressed completely against her from behind and she's pretty sure she just ruined her panties.

The second Rachel's body made contact with Quinn's her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she did her best to take a deep unnoticeable breath but that only made things worst. the blondes scent invades her nostrils and her body comes to life. she shook her head and did her best to focus. grabbing the tip of the sleeve she spoke low in Quinn's ear causing a light shiver in the blonde and goose bumps erupt down Quinn's neck. her spine tingles in anticipation for something she knows she's not going to get from the brunette. "On the count of three. one, two three!" They pulled away from the beam as hard as they could. neither one of them notice the other's moan. Quinn because Rachel's body pressed even more into her back side and Rachel because Quinn's ass pressed firmly into her.

A tear was heard then a thump on the floor boards. "Sorry." Quinn said as she sat up, though still in the same position, only Quinn was in Rachel's lap while the Diva groaned from below her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel ask as she sat up with one hand on Quinn's waist with the other on Quinn's jean clad thigh.

"Yeah, are you?" Quinn replied turning her head to make eye contact with Rachel.

"Yeah.." Rachel replied staring at Quinn. there faces were only inches apart if either were to lean in just an inch or two more...

"um.. Rae?" Quinn spoke low and husky her breathing was slightly ragged but only if you were paying attention would you notice. her eyes felt heavy as she stared into Rachel's.

"hmm..." Rachel replied distracted her entire body was humming. her breath was shallow and her pupils were blown. she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. they've never been this close, so close she could feel Quinn's breath ghost across her lips.

Quinn gulped before licking her dry lips to speak. "Your ham- your hammer is poking into me." Quinn said.

The brunette's eyes widen in shock, before she pushed Quinn off her, Albeit gently. she jump to her feet and faced away from the blonde. she cleared her throat and picked up her hat that fell of her when they landed on the floor. bringing it a little lower than her waist line. she turned back around to face the blonde backing away as she spoke. "I'm happy I could help you, Quinn. I- I think I sh- should check on Beth. feel free to use the cart to take you up to the house. so, you can change out of that top. the keys are on my work bench with my tools." The brunette pointed over to the bench on the opposite side of the room behind Quinn, than rushed away before the blonde could speak.

Quinn shook her head at Rachel's odd behavior. she walked over to the bench to get the keys. once she found them she turned to walk away but she stumbled over something and almost fell flat on her face. she looked down and slowly picked up the offending object. PROPERTY OF RACHEL BERRY was written across the hammer. Quinn eyebrows furrowed in confusion she looked up ahead of her where Rachel was working before she nailed herself to the wall. there was a beam not hammered in all the way, you could tell it was in progress before she stopped to help the blonde. she looked over to where they landed and where Rachel exited from. it was at least twenty feet. the brunette never walked back to the bench after the fall.

"If this is her hammer, than what the hell was poking my ass?" The blonde was lost in thought until she shook her head of it. maybe it was just a different tool on her belt. Quinn thought to herself.

Quinn walked toward the opening and was about to make her own exit when she saw Rachel talking to Beth a few feet away. she looked the diva over and noticed she wasn't wearing a tool belt. she walked back to the work bench and that's when it dawn on her. Rachel never brought a tool belt with her, she brought her tools in a tool box.

"What the hell?" Quinn said quietly to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Quinn had gone to the house to change and fix lunch for everyone. her mind was still reeling in thought over the incident with Rachel earlier and confusion but for now she'll let it go, because it wasn't too big a deal to lose sleep over. she's in the kitchen getting every thing set up, when she hears ringing. she walks threw the house until she finds the source. Rachel's cell phone is on the coffee table and she walked right up to as it stopped. she picks it up thinking it would be a good idea to bring it to the brunette since she forgot it. the phone blares to life again. she looks down and see's the name Danielle.

Quinn's curiosity is officially piqued. who the hell is Danielle? does Rachel have a girlfriend? if she does then why didn't she tell me? Quinn thinks.

The phone comes to life again in her palm. Quinn's chest seizes in jealously. she knows logically she has no right to be jealous. Rachel doesn't belong to her. not that she thinks of Rachel as property or anything.

"Maybe it's her manager or some editor to a magazine." Quinn says to herself. she knows she's only suggesting that because she is raging inside with feelings spiraling out of control quickly and to that confusion makes for a brew you down want drink. her heart aches at the possibility of Rachel having a girlfriend. the phone rings again and Quinn is doing her dam hardest not to answer it. she's dying to know but instead she shoves the phone into the bag she has the food in and runs from the house straight to the cart as the phone mocks her when it starts to ring again.

Quinn turns the radio on and blasts it to it's highest volume to drown out the ringing phone. she flies out into the field like a bat out of hell or better yet, a very jealous girlfriend.

Rachel and Beth are playing in the field when they hear it. they watch as Quinn whips the sharp corner and speeds there way. Rcahel picks up Beth and walks into the stable just to be safe. her brows furrow at Quinn's driving.

The blonde comes to an abrupt stop a few feet away from the stable. her body is rigid and her shoulders tense. you have to be a moron not to notice tension radiating from her in waves. Rachel walks towards her carefully eyeing her stance. recognizing it from Finn and Puck's description as scary Quinn. the brunette gulped in nervousness, preparing herself for anything.

"Hi, mommy." Beth said as she ran up to Quinn.

"Hey, honey." Quinn replied with a soft smile aimed at her daughter.

"Did you bring food?" Beth ask.

"Yes, your food is in the purple bag. I made a BLT especially for you with extra bacon." Quinn said with a wink.

"Thank you! Thank you! thank you!" Beth said as she hugged Quinn around her thigh before running to the cart to grab her bag. the brunette was amazed at Quinn's acting ability because the second Beth was out of sight, her focus locked back on Rachel and scary Quinn returned with a vengeance.

"Hey.." Rachel said eyes darting around for an emergency escape as Quinn approached her like a lioness about to attack it's pray. Quinn stood in front of Rachel for a few seconds staring directly into her eyes. searching for what? the brunette had not idea. "Is everything okay, Quinn?" Rachel ask nervously. she was really beginning to get scared.

"Everything's fine, Rachel." Quinn replied as a slow tight smile formed on the blondes face but it didn't reach her eyes. she looked across between angry and sad with a hint of hurt. "Here, it keeps ringing. some one must really need to get in touch with you." Quinn said in a knowing disappointed voice.

The brunette looked down to see her cell phone in Quinn's hand. "Thank you but you didn't have to bring it. I left it behind because we're spending time together." Rachel replied.

"No, I think that's more important or should I say she is more important, at least I think she is. since she's been calling none stop for well over an hour." Quinn said before she walked away.

Rachel looked down at her phone and unlocked it. 47 missed calls, 32 text messages and 26 voicemails all from the same number. the brunettes jaw clenched as the phone came to life in her hands. she answered on the first ring. "yes?"

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE?!" Danielle yelled into the phone.

"Like I told you a million times. I'm having a family weekend that doesn't include taking phone calls from psychos." Rachel replied.

"YOU CAN NOT IGNORE MY CALLS. DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU?! ONE INTERVIEW THAT'S ALL IT TAKES BITCH! OR DID YOU FORGET?" Danielle roared back at Rachel's dismissal.

"You want to breach your contract by all means do so but the second you do that our deal is off." Rachel said in a calm but no none sense tone. she didn't want to let Danielle get the best of her. she especially didn't want Quinn and Beth to hear it. a few seconds went by and Rachel thought Danielle hung up.

"Fine!, bring me food. I'm hungry" Danielle said with an attitude.

"There are plenty of restaurants that deliver. I'm sure any one of them would be happy to deliver to you." Rachel countered.

"NO.. I WANT YOU TO BRING ME FOOD." Danielle replied a little louder.

"Again, no can do. I'm not currently in the city. so, you better put those take out menu's to work." Rachel said before promptly hanging up the phone and removing it's battery.

Quinn has been watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye, while Rachel spoke on the phone. she felt bad for how she was acting. she had no right to be jealous or act that way with Rachel. she wished she never went back to the house or sought out the phone. Rachel looked so scared of her. it made the blonde sick to her stomach but she knew if she left back to the house now or kept acting the way she was. Beth would be suspicious and Rachel probably wouldn't want to be around her ever again.

"Hey?" the brunette said as she approached. "Got anything for me?" she ask the blonde with a smile.

"Yes, actually. I do and I think your going to love it." Quinn replied kindly. she was doing her best to keep her emotions in check and just enjoy the weekend. she doesn't want to ruin anything with her unnecessary jealousy.

"Oooh.. what is it?" Rachel ask her stomach growling in anticipation.

"White bean and kale soup with a small side of Greek salad." Quinn replied.

"Oh my goodness! you are a goddess, thank you!" Rachel said before digging in.

"It was nothing." Quinn replied and secretly hoped her cooking was better than Danielle's.

They ate Quietly for a little while until Beth spoke.

"Rachel?" Beth called.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rachel ask.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Beth ask.

"Your choice, kiddo. anything you want." Rachel replied as she lightly bumped Beth's shoulder.

Quinn smiled as she watch the two Diva's converse. she wishes it could always be like this but she knows Monday is only two days away. she's not sure if Rachel's taking them home tomorrow night or Monday morning but she already feels the tightness in her chest. this place has felt more like home in the last 24 hours than her own apartment does. she could only imagine how leaving will make Beth feel but all good things must come to an end, right?

Quinn looks out across the landscape and sighs. "Reality is only two days away, than it's back to your life Quinn Fabray. where nightmares are real and monters are really living under your bed.." she thinks to her self.

"Are you, mommy?" Beth ask breaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't hear you. could repeat yourself, please?" Quinn ask.

"I ask if your going to make those special sundaes your mommy taught you, for use?" Beth repeated. Quinn smiled wide. "Definitely."

"OK, than let's head home. thank you guys for helping me get some work done today." Rachel said sincerely.

"Oh please, Beth was playing with Lucy. you know very well I was all the help you had." Quinn said as she lightly nudge her daughter's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah well, it's not like anyone came and got me what was I suppose to do? leave Lucy to play alone?" Beth replied.

"She got you there." Rachel said with a laugh.

They all climbed into the cart and turned on the music as they drove back to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

When the two blondes and brunette reached the house. Quinn went to prep what she needed to get dinner started. Beth ran to the living room to watch TV and Rachel went to get cleaned up. the brunette looked as if she had been rolling in the mud with a pig.

Rachel's in her room getting ready for a shower.. she sets the temperature of the water, than steps under it's heat. she loves the temperature to be almost scalding. she takes deep calming breathes to relax herself. honestly, she's mortified over the incident with Quinn, earlier. it was like her body had a mind of it's own. she always prided herself on the sense of control over her hormones. because unlike men she didn't pop a boner every time a skirt came into her line of sight and she never had a mailman problem like Finn. she was very controlled in that department. which, in turn helped immensely in the bed room when it came to stamina. unfortunately it seems she has found her kryptonite in the form of Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn.. Quinn is going to be the death of me." Rachel thinks to herself. "I need to get a better hold of myself when she's around." The Brunette says to herself lowly. she shakes her head free of her troubled thoughts and focuses on her shower. she begins to lather her loofa with her body wash.

As she washes body her mind begins to wander off on it's own accord. instead of her hands running across her body. they become Quinn's. instead of being alone she feels Quinn's presence. she hears her voice calling her name. every pore in her body comes to life with arousal and she couldn't stop her hands even if she tried. she grabs hold of her self and begins with a gentle stroke. immediately the sexual ache for more is to much. her grip becomes stronger as her mind conjures up her favorite blonde. the same blonde that was and always will be her go to girl in times like this.

In high school, all the guys were into porn magazines, porn videos and super model center folds. none of that ever seemed to work for her, though. no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get it up. However; every time Quinn Fabray strutted down the hall in her cheerios uniform, the brunette was in the bathroom stall not long after, relieving herself. if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day, that or her compression shorts would not be able to hide the massive boner she'd be sporting, not to mention the pain she would be in.

Quinn was downstairs preparing dinner and Beth was watching TV. she was looking for a can opener but wasn't sure if Rachel bought one. after checking the drawer and the dishwasher. she decided to just ask Rachel. she made her way upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. there was no answer. so, she called Rachel's name and announced her presence before stepping into the room. she heard a noise that sounded like a low groan . her heart seized instantly. she looked toward the bathroom and saw the door ajar, fear struck her when she heard it again.

"Oh god, what if she slipped and fell?" Quinn thought to herself before making a split second decision. rushing to the bathroom door she walked into the room full of steam. she could barely see because the rainfall shower was producing so much steam it began to fog. she heard a whimper come from the shower.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn ask worried. she heard a gasp, than a tumble and some clinking. before a short scream than a thud.

"Shit!" Rachel said after knocking down her body wash and soaps. her elbow throbbed after landing on it, when she tried to prevent her fall. the brunette's heart is beating wildly and she is mortified that the person she was just masturbating to is now standing a few feet away from her. "Oh god! what if she heard me?!" the brunette thinks to herself as she is covers her face with her hands, in embarrassment on the shower floor.

"Rae, are you okay?" Quinn ask again. "Are you hurt?" Quinn said urgently. you can hear the fear in her voice.

"I'm fine, Quinn. I- I'm just a little sore from working in the field. I'm-I was just.. trying to message out the soreness from my shoulder." Rachel replied as she stood up from the floor, rolling her eyes at her mediocre excuse.

"Okay if your sure. if you need a hand with anything, let me know." both women cringed at the blondes choice of words for two very different reason's. Quinn because she thought it sounded perverted. Rachel because her soldier instantly stood at attention, at the possible opportunity of a "helping hand" from Quinn.

"N-NO! I mean, no thank you. I'm fine, Quinn. I'll be done in a minute." Rachel said nervously.

"Okay.." Quinn said distractedly. with the bathroom door still being open some of the steam dissipated and Rachel's silhouette became visible. she was facing away from Quinn but even seeing the blurred shape of Rachel's backside had the blonde entranced and her panties moist. all it would take is 5 steps. 5 steps and pulling the shower door open, stepping inside than she could satisfy her craving that's been growing inside her with need, since the day she laid eyes on the brunette. her breathing became labored and she doesn't know how she got to the shower door. Rachel's back is still to her. her hand raises in reach for the door handle. grasping it, she feels her heart pound and her arousal spike.

"MOMMY! MOMMYYYY! I THINK THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Quinn jumps out of her skin. she whirls around and runs out the bathroom. Beth enters screaming "the house is on fire!" when she goes to make her exit out of the bedroom. she hears Rachel's frantic "WHAT?!" in the background. she runs to the hall way when she see's a light layer of smoke beginning to make it's way up the stairs.

" Holy shit!" she runs back over to Beth. "Listen to me ok? I need you to stay calm. I'm going to get you outside." Quinn tries to reassure her. just than Rachel comes out of the bathroom in a white cotton robe.

"What's going o-" just as she was about to ask smoke started to enter the room. "Oh shit!" she said low with a shocked whisper. "BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!" both blondes did as they were told. the brunette instructs as she follows her own safety rules, crawling out the bedroom door she navigates them threw the house to one of the back doors and they all exit safely.

"Okay, both of you stay out here. do not follow me inside." Rachel spoke seriously with no room for debate.

"Rac-" Quinn began but the brunette cut her off.

"No, Quinn, I am going in there and you are staying out here. I made sure to have the house a fire system installed. if there was an actual fire the sprinklers would have gone off by now. I'll be right back. you stay here and keep Beth safe." Rachel knew pulling the Beth card wasn't fair but she needed Quinn to listen.

The brunette made her way back the way she came. she step back into the house. using the collar of her bathrobe to cover her nose and mouth. the sprinklers haven't gone off. so, she's taking that as a win. she made her way to the kitchen, locating the source, a pan with burning oil sat at the stove top bellowing out smoke. she could barely see but new her house like the back of her hand.

She grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and began hosing the pot, just to be sure there wasn't a chance of there being any small flames she didn't notice. she walked over to stove top and covered the pan with the lid sitting on the counter next to it.

She grabbed two dish towels and headed for the door. once outside she placed the pan on the patio and went back into the house turning off the stove and opening all the windows and doors to let the house air out. she looked over the kitchen double checking to make sure she didn't miss anything. stepping back outside she made her way over to the blondes who ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. both blondes were lightly trembling in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. shhh... calm down." Rachel said. she got them to pull back both blondes were sporting tear treks and swollen eyes. "It's okay, every things alright." Rachel tried again.

"I was scared you weren't coming back." Beth said. she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist holding on like her life depended on it. the brunette untangled herself from Beth and kneeled in front of her. she cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Nothing would ever keep me away from you, do understand me?" Rachel said with conviction.

"Promise?" Beth ask in such a tiny voice, melting the brunette on the spot.

"I promise." Rachel replied. Beth jumped into her arms refusing to let go.

"So what caused the smoke?" Quinn ask as she wiped her tears. Rachel stood and faced the blonde. she cupped her cheek as well, to help give as much comfort as she could with Beth in her arms and Quinn leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. doing her best to quell the fear of the brunette getting hurt.

"The oil was just left cooking on the stove too long, that's all. the house is okay." Rachel replied.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I left it on so long. I was just distracted." Quinn replied sincerely but than bowed her head in embarrassment when she remembered exactly what distracted her or better yet, who distracted her. she flushed even deeper when she realized if Beth didn't interrupt her. she's 99.9 percent sure she would have opened the door because her body gave itself over to it's greatest weakness.

"Awww, there's no reason to be embarrassed, Quinn. it happens to a lot of people. I'm not mad, I promise." Rachel assured her.

"Does this mean there's no dinner?" Beth ask.

"I'm sorry, honey I know I ruined everything. Rachel, I know I probably made a disaster in your kitchen. I swear I'll clean it up." Quinn said. feeling like crap for ruining there dinner. Rachel probably never wanted her in her kitchen, again.

"Who said anything was ruined? yeah, the pan burned a little but the only thing that burned, burned was the oil. don't try to get off easy, Fabray. we Diva's were promised a dinner theme named by Beth here." Rachel pointed at the younger blonde. "A Night in Paris" she gestured with her hand in the air. "that included eggplant parmesan and I don't know about you Beth but I've been waiting all day for it" Rachel said with a wink at Quinn.

"Yeah, mommy. we were suppose to act like we were in Paris. please, can we still do it?" Beth begged.

"Well, than I apologize. how foolish of me to think the restaurant would be shut down. I'll get right on it ladies." Quinn said.

"Yes, well. Lady Beth and I must get ready for our night on the town. we shall arrive at the restaurant as schedule. I hear the chef is amazing and the menu is to die for." Rachel said in character.

"Yes, yes. I heard the same." Beth replied trying but failing at the accent.

"Come now, darling. we must get ready or we will be late." Rachel said walking away with a snotty grace.

"Yes, of course." Beth said trying to mimic the brunette but really it just looked like she was sniffing the air.

Quinn chuckled at there antics. she felt extremely happy and didn't want the feeling to end. she followed the Diva's to the house and set back to work in the kitchen. she could hear Rachel and Beth acting as if there two rich Queens or something of that nature. she wasn't sure but she didn't care. she was just happy that everyone was safe and the house didn't burn down.


	29. Chapter 29

Sunday morning Rachel woke just as dawn was beginning break. she usually woke at this time every Sunday, because it was her work out day. the brunette move to get up but felt a heavy weight on her chest. looking down and finding her culprit a mess of blonde hair causes a warm smile to form on her face. she looked to her left and was greeted by the same sight, only a smaller version with a shade tanner skin tone, resting on her left arm. the two blondes found there way to her sometime in there sleep, but the brunette had absolutely no complaints.

Rachel can honestly say this is the first time in a long time that loneliness evaded her. she didn't feel empty when she woke up. she actually was excited to start the day with her two favorite blondes. she feels like her house is no longer just a house. it felt more like a home, a home full of laughs and warmth. she could wake up like this forever and never be tired of it.

Last night, turn out to be even more fun than the day before. they not only dressed up, though; Beth wearing the dress she wore to the Grammy's was not only hilarious but down right adorable. the dress literally swallowed her. Quinn helped her with her make up and after they were done with dinner at _Le Quinn_. the name was Beth's idea. they played hide and seek. Quinn was especially, hard to find. it's like she disappeared out of thin air and than reappeared right before your eyes, scaring the crap out of you.

Don't even get her started on those dam hot fudge sundae's. on any other occasion she would not touch dairy, because she a vegan but, Beth, pulled out a pout that should be illegal. she's almost positive it was a Berry pout, that she hates to admit just might put her very own to shame. she has no idea how she did it, when she isn't even a Berry. however; after that she told her that she was officially an honorary Berry. needless to say, she ate the sundae with Quinn teasing her relentlessly for falling victim to said pout.

Which, brings her back to her work out, she needs to burn off those calories. the only problem is, how is she suppose to get out of bed. yes, all three of them are in her bed. Rachel waited until Beth was asleep to tell Quinn " _She wasn't young anymore, that her body couldn't stand another night on that floor night. it's marble for goodness sake!_." Quinn's reply was a very relieved " _Thank God! Thank You!_ " so, she carried Beth to her Bed. she and Quinn stood up a little while longer. sharing a bottle of wine and adult conversation. they retired to bed around midnight.

Rachel smiled thinking about it. she ever so gently slid her arm from under Beth's head. than slowly rolled Quinn off her chest and with stealth she climbed out of bed. taking the sheets and pulling them over to cover her blondes. the brunette took a second to gaze at them. they looked beautiful and Rachel knew for sure than and there they had heart and she never wanted back. she grabbed her cell phone and took a picture. Quietly she gathered her work out gear and made her exit.

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

Quinn woke up feeling even more rested than the day before, if it's even possible. she stretched feeling the extremely soft sheets caress her softly from her movements. she smiled feeling content, looking over to her left, Beth was still sound asleep. she sat up looking around the room but seeing no sign of her favorite brunette. she climbed out of bed the best she could without waking her daughter, from her obvious well needed slumber. she yawned in her hand as she walked over to the almost floor to ceiling window.

For some reason looking out over the vast amounts of green land and abundance of trees, made her feel at peace. it's like her mind goes blank of all it's worry just by watching the breeze bustle the trees. giving off a crinkle noise, almost as if the trees are dancing to a song they could only hear the wind play. after having her morning peace. she heads down stairs in search of the brunette. she searched all over the house but came up empty, she wanders outside to the porch but still no Rachel. she makes her way to the yard and wants to slap herself for putting herself in this position. she just ruined another pair of panties and she wishes upon any entity God, Allah, Buddha, hell she'll take Yeezus! if only whoever it is would spare and give her strength to control her hormones. because for the love of bacon! she had no idea Rachel Berry was hiding all of that underneath her clothing. how in the hell did she pull it off?!

Rachel Berry is literally bench pressing what looks like a very heavy amount of weights and her arms look beyond sexy. the sheen of sweat coupled with the sun, has her tan skin glowing. " _OH GOD! DID SHE JUST GRUNT?!"_ the blonde thinks to herself. once again she finds herself immobile.

"Quinn, I didn't notice you where here." Rachel says.

Quinn gulps as Rachel sets her weights back on the holding Rack. the brunette sits up and begins to stand and Quinn's legs are about to buckle. from the angle on the bench you couldn't see all of the brunette but now? now, Quinn has a full view that makes her want to lick every inch of Rachel Berry. it seems the brunette has definitely changed a lot since high school. she no longer had a petite frame, for one.

Now, she has very defined muscles but it fits her body perfectly. instead of the flat plane of stomach, an eight pack is now tightly chiseled in it's place. with a strong depth that will allow a tongue to easily maneuver through. her thighs are thicker, the muscles in her legs have been worked out wonderfully, standing out proportioned and firm, with her calves just as tight. her breast look a little bigger as well. she looked like Amazonian Goddess. Quinn would give anything except her daughter, obviously, to have Rachel Berry wrapped between her legs and she's not afraid to admit her desperation is pathetic.

"I made breakfast, it's in the oven keeping warm." Rachel said as she walked up to Quinn with a towel draping from her right shoulder, while using the tip of it to wipe the sweat from her face. she stops in front of Quinn and lifts her head bringing the tip of the water bottle to her lips, raising her head further to the sky. she takes to gulping down her bottle of water.

Quinn watches as her own mouth waters itself. there is a drop of sweat running down the Diva's neck. the blondes eyes follow it's travel like a hawk trailing it's prey. she unconsciously leans forward. she can feel her lips part and her tongue begin to slither to her it's opening. Rachel just finished drinking her water. she looks at Quinn and notices Quinn looks a little dizzy.

"Quinn? Quinn, are you okay?" the Diva ask, her brow furrowed in concern. "You don't look so good." Rachel speaks but doesn't get a reply. she places a hand on Quinn's shoulder and it jolts the blonde from her stupor.

"Huh?" Quinn ask.

"I asked if you were okay?.. are you?" Rachel ask.

"Ye-Yeah.. yes!, I-I'm Fine." Quinn says and immediately turns on her heel to get as far from Rachel as she can. " _What the hell is wrong with me?_ " she thinks just as Beth passes by looking less grumpy and more awake.

"Hey mom. where's Rachel?" Beth ask.

"She's outside." With that Quinn races up the stairs and locks herself in the bathroom. the blonde feels like she's going to have a heart attack. not to mention the aching feeling building between her legs. At this rate she won't be able to sit down with how sensitive she is, add trying to hide her feelings and she'll combust spewing rainbows and unicorns everywhere. she's afraid she might go off the metaphorical sexually frustrated handle and jump the brunette. " _Would that be such a bad thing?"_ she thinks _"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU! your a single parent and a nobody. she'll probably think your using her or something equally as worse!"_ Quinn is slowly losing the battle with her hormones. all logic is slowly going down the drain. any longer and she knows she'll do something stupid to ruin everything and Beth will hate her for it.

What's making it even harder is, she hasn't had sex since the last guy she dated and that was over years ago. she can't masturbate because she shares a bed with her child and there's no taking care of herself in the shower because she has no bathroom door. Beth could walk in at any minute. groaning with frustration into the palm of her hands, she slides down to the bathroom floor feeling pathetic and horny as hell.

 **MEAN WHILE DOWN STAIRS...**

"Beth?" Rachel ask.

"Yes?" Beth replied.

"Is there something going on with your mom? do you think she's getting sick?" Rachel ask. she was very concerned, Quinn looked so flushed and dizzy earlier.

"I don't know, when mommy gets sick, it's still like she's not sick. she still goes to work and does all the things she does when she's not sick." Beth replied. "Why do you think she's sick?" Beth ask seriously.

"I don't know, maybe." Rachel said lightly to not scare Beth. honestly she wasn't sure, the blonde also looked like she was going to collapse when Rachel was close enough to see her. not to mention the way she swayed forward in a daze.

"Maybe you should check on her." Beth stated.

"Yeah, I think I will. are you going to be okay down here for a minute?" Rachel ask.

"Yeah, I fine I'll watch cartoons. Just make sure mommy's not sick." Beth said.

"Your an awesome kid, you know that?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Beth replied in true Diva fashion.


	30. Chapter 30

Rachel made her way up to her bedroom in search of Quinn. she got her answer when she notice her bathroom door closed. she knocked on the door lightly.

"Quinn? Rachel waited patiently.

"...Yeah?" Quinn replied in a soft voice.

"Are you okay?" Rachel ask.

"Yes, I'm fine." Quinn lied. she was leaning against the door on the floor, with her eyes closed. knowing Rachel was on the other side still looking delicious did not help her predicament the least.

"Well, Beth and I were worried about you. we were wondering when you'll be coming down stairs." Rachel ask.

Immediately, the blondes mind flew to the gutter at the thought of "coming down stairs." and not in the literal sense. she would love to feel the sweet release from "coming down stairs." she shakes her head again to rid her mind of those thoughts. she's also disgusted with herself for turning an innocent question into a dirty thought.

"Quinn? can I come in please? I know your leaning against the door." Rachel tried. she's met with silence. "listen, whatever it is I'm here for you. I'm your friend, Quinn, and I'm here for you. You please let-" The brunette is cut off by the door opening.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys but as you can see, I'm fine." Quinn says with her eyes looking every where else but the brunette,

"Are you su-" Rachel begins but Quinn cuts into her attempt.

"Didn't you say earlier that you made breakfast? Oh Good, I am starving. you should take a shower it's never good to stay in your workout cloths after you exercise. it's especially not good for the-.. fo-for the muscles. anyway, see you after your shower!" Quinn bolts out of the room leaving a slack-jawed Rachel Berry in her wake.

" _Did she just ramble all that in one breath? that's odd."_ Rachel thought to herself. she felt flabbergasted. never in the entirety of knowing each other has the blonde ever came across as nervous. let alone go on a Rachel Berry-like tangent. the brunette wants to know what the hell is causing the blonde to act in such odd behavior. The Diva makes a mental note, to have a talk with Quinn later that afternoon. she goes into the bathroom to prepare to take a shower.

20 minutes later she's refreshed and making her way downstairs for breakfast. she hears Beth and Quinn talking and laughing. when she reaches them they look up with matching hazel green eyes that shine at her entrance.

"Rachel, mom said that she wants to take us fishing. Have you ever went fishing?" Beth ask.

"No, actually. I haven't but I would like to try it. have you ever been camping?" Rachel countered in question.

"No, but Steven Aimes said him and his dad go camping every summer. he said it's really cool and he got to hunt deer." Beth said with a grimace.

"Well, just because you go camping doesn't mean you have to hunt. you could just camp for the fun of it." Quinn spoke gently.

"That's very true and if you want, some day soon we could go camping and fishing, how does that sound?" Rachel ask both blondes.

"Yes!" Beth answered nodding her head vigorously.

"Definitely." Quinn said with a smile.

"So, what did you guys have in mind today, because there are a few things I want to try." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, I'd like to get a closer look at the lake. it looks really beautiful." Quinn said with a smile.

"I want to play with Lucy and you said you'd take me to your fruit tree's so I can pick my own apple." Beth said clapping her hands in excitement.

"We will get to do both those things but I have a game that I want to play AND! The winner gets a prize." Rachel said with a smirk she had been waiting all weekend for this, now that she had people to play with, and is even more stoked about it because those people happen to be her two favorite blondes. she had to add this activity to the list. she's been dying to play since she was a kid but, didn't have friends to play with.

"What game is it?" Beth ask with excitement and you could also see determination shine in her eyes, as soon as the words Prize fell from the Diva's lips.

"Wait a minute.." Quinn side with a slight tilt of her head assessing the brunette. the corner her lip quirking up and her eyes squinted in suspicion. "I know that look. what are you hiding behind your back, Berry?" Quinn ask as her body filled with anticipation. if anyone knew Quinn Fabray they would know she is definitely stubborn and extremely competitive. add the fact that her challenger was Rachel Berry and you were guaranteed a show to remember. anytime the brunette's competitive side came out, Quinn's would rear it's head. the atmosphere around them became electric, since being competitive was secretly a huge turn on for the both women, though neither of them knew the other shared the same sentiment.

The brunette revealed the object from behind her back and Quinn straightened instantly, her eyes filling with mirth.

"Woah!..." Beth's eyes widen in surprise as a smirk slowly formed on her face. "I'm going to wash up and change, don't start without me." with that, Beth shot up the stairs like a rocket trying to figure out what outfit best suited the game.

"What do you say, Fabray? you up for it?" Rachel mocked.

Quinn stood from the sofa and made her way around to stand a few feet from the Diva. "You sure you want to do this, Berry?" Quinn ask already her former self coming out to play. somehow in someway it didn't matter what the situation was at any given moment. the brunette was the only person that could spark this particular flame in her.

The brunette held solid eye contact, while taking a step forward toward the blonde. "Oh, I'm sure more than sure, actually. the question is, Are you?" Rachel ask with a devious smirk that caused the blondes hackles to bristle, while simultaneously spiking her arousal deliciously so, her HBIC was itching to make it's appearance, just to go a few rounds with the Diva like the good ol' days in high school.

Quinn took a step forward herself, in silent acceptance of the challenge. "I'm always ready. I just don't want to see you pouting in a corner with your tail between your legs, when I win." Quinn said mocking the Diva with slight venom from her tongue she could almost taste it. just waiting for the former Rachel Berry to come out and play. What? that's the only way the game would be any fun. You can't blame her.

The brunette's eyes flashed at the challenge being presented. the Diva's posture straightened and her jaw set. she felt her body come alive. "Now, now." The brunette said with a light shake of her head. taking another step toward the blonde with a placating smile. "Don't you think, maybe your getting a little ahead of yourself? If you recall, I have this undeniable need to be excellent at everything I set my mind to, Fabray." Rachel says with a glint in her eyes that the blonde couldn't place.

Quinn chuckled darkly taking another step forward as well toward the brunette. shortening the distance between them. "And if you recall, I AM excellent at everything I do." The blonde said with superiority her tone taking on a slight husk.

The brunette took one of the last two remaining steps that would evaporate there distance. licking her lips slowly, while her gaze fixated on the blondes throat. "Like I said." Her eyes slowly travel up to make and hold contact with captivating hazel green eyes. "Excellent, at anything and everything you could possibly think of." the brunette says throatily her eyes dilated almost black. her breathing slightly labored as her nostrils flair at her words double meaning.

The blondes shoulders square and her hands raise to her waist, as Quinn takes the last step closing the gap between them. with merely 2 to 3 inches separating there chest's from making contact. her eyes flash dangerously as a cool mask of indifference take over her features. a ruthless smirk takes the place of the former soft warm smile. As determined calculated eyes lock on there target. "Is that so?" The blonde ask rhetorically. "Anything I can think of, huh?" The blonde was trying her hardest to reign herself in but it was like she was having an outer body experience and her HBIC was a person all it's own. she circles the brunette once, stopping just behind her. she leans slightly into the brunette and whispers with a very deep husk in her ear, that nearly made the Diva bust in her pants. "Hmmm.. I wonder what you could possibly do to me, that requires excellence, meticulous skill and stamina, leaving me breathless and you the victor?" The blonde said with a dark and sexy, husky chuckle.

The brunettes eyes rolled to the back of her head. Just as Quinn moved away, a shiver ran up her spine. the brunette was in daze, for a split second she thought she was in high school and one of her fantasies got carried away, again. she's snapped out of her insatiable thoughts.

"Coming, Berry?" Quinn called out without looking back at her handy work and just like that the Diva was reminded as to why, Quinn, will forever gone down in all McKinley high's history. As the one and only true HBIC.

The brunette shook her head and cleared her throat, embarrassingly. "It's most definitely not about the pleasing and all about the teasing." the brunette muttered under her breath as she followed the blonde outside, taking deep breaths to quell her arousal.


	31. Chapter 31

The brunette is using all of her breathing techniques to keep her breathing at an almost silent level. she should have know better, she really should have. now she's stuck in this predicament and knows if she is caught. she will never be able to live down this failure. dammit, she really, really, REALLY should-have-known-better!

It's been two hours and for goodness sake she has to pee but she sure as hell is NOT risking it. her life, reputation, name... is all on the line here. she's beginning to get paranoid because this shit is getting real. SPLAT!..SPLAT!..SPLAT!. "AHHHHH!- son of a bit-" the brunette takes off running, dodging the paint balloons soaring in the sky as they come unexpectedly and with speed. it's like 3 people are throwing instead of one. she aims and shoots with her paintball gun as she runs backwards making sure to keep her balance agile, thanking all that is holy for who ever created ballet.

She really should have known better, the second Quinn had that calculated look in her eye. " _I swear she's like a fucking ninja or Houdini or some shit! it's like she disappears than reappears out of thin air! she pulled the same shit during hide and seek, like what the fuck is that?!"_ Rachel thinks to herself. " _Stop it! focus or you'll get caught! she's close I can feel it."_ sure enough she hears it. happy with her ability in having excellent hearing, she prides herself on being able to hear the slightest hitch in any pitch no matter how low it is. she crouches low with a happy smile again, never being more grateful for her short stature.

It takes only a few seconds but she see's her and though she wants to shoot to win the game, she also doesn't want it to end. she's having a blast not to mention that she is now captivated by the blondes beauty. she looks stunning like an eagle in the sky searching for her pray. she has no idea how Quinn got in the tree. especially, as high as she is but goodness her stance alone is sexy. it's amazing to be able to have the visual before her. Quinn's focused and controlled, eyes sharp and searching. the blonde stops for a moment as a soft knowing smile graces her features. she relaxes her form than takes a deep breathe and promptly does a round off from the tree.

The brunettes breath hitches in fear but the blonde lands perfectly. it takes her a second to solidify she's clear, than she whips around with a smile and a "gotcha" before firing away in the Diva's direction. Rachel's eyes widen in shock for a millisecond before she finds cover and fires back. Quinn launches to paint balloons at the brunette than takes cover. they run around firing away at each other for the next ten minutes. it isn't until they both round the same corner from opposite sides, unknowingly. slamming into one another before landing on the ground and groaning, only for a second before they realize the other is there. they scrambled to there feet, picking up there guns and aiming for each other.

"Give up, yet, Berry?" Quinn says.

"Not a chance in hell, Fabray." Rachel replies back.

'Come onnn.. you know you want to." Quinn says with a teasing smile in her voice.

"you, Come on," Rachel says with a chuckle. "Do you really think I would give this up to you that easily?" Rachel says roguishly.

"I wouldn't call it, easy. more like giving me what's always been mine." Quinn replies smoothly.

The brunette gulps as she feels her arousal begin to take over. "Your arrogance is astounding. does that work for you in all situations?" Rachel ask trying to change the subject before she does something stupid.

"Oh please, Berry. you know you love it." Quinn replies with mirth.

Rachel tried. she really did but the blonde is asking for it. "Just the way you love it when I take charge?" the brunette smirked.

Quinn's hands tighten on her gun as she swallows deeply. does she like it when the brunette takes charge? HELL YES! which is why she is slightly uncomfortable in her now moist panties but if Rachel wants to play this game, just to throw her off her game, she is sadly mistaken. I mean come on, her power motto in high school spoke for itself.

"Is that an invitation, Berry?" Quinn says her voice dripping with sex. "Because if is, you'll have to try harder than that." Quinn smirks at the Diva.

" _HOLYSHIT! FUCK ME!, SHE'S SO SEXY! DON'TGETHARD! DON'TGETHARD!"_ Rachel's brain short circuits for a second until it's interrupted by a chuckle. " _oh it is so on, Fabray!"_ the brunette thinks to herself.

Rachel refocuses and let's her mind get a little dirty. "Try harder, huh? well, please do enlighten me, Quinn. how much HARDER do you want it?" Rachel replies seductively.

Quinn's breath hitches and she grits her teeth. she's very aware that by the time this weekend is over. she will no longer have panties. she steels herself as her arousal heightens. "As hard as you want to give it, unless you know, you can't keep up." the blonde mocks

"Oh please, love. by the time I'm done with you. Ariana Grande's song would be your personal anthem. _I been here all night! I been here all da-y! Rachel's, got me walking side to si-de!_ " the brunette sings softly with a dark chuckle still aiming her gun at the blonde and vice versa.

Quinn's throat constricts and her heart beats madly in her chest. oh, how she would love to have to walk side to side, complements of Rachel. "The proof is in the pudding, sweetie. you talk a lot of game but have no points to show for it." Quinn says her breathe getting heavier as the conversation takes it's toll.

"Pudding, you say? I had no idea you liked it. trust me, when I say I have plenty of home made pudding for you to try, mouthfuls, really." Rachel says throatily. her compression shorts are straining the hell out of her but she's too stubborn, though she knows she should quit while she's ahead.

"mm-mm no-" Quinn says with a shake of her head. she knew what she was about say would work on any man but Rachel was a woman. however; she hoped it would have the same affect, because she's not sure how much more of this she could take before she jumped the brunette than and there. "No, I'm sorry. I'm more of an Ice cream kind of girl, I just love the smooth creamy white liquid's texture on my tongue. I will admit that sometimes I can get a little messy when it drips down my chin, or worst lowers between my breast. no matter though I just lick it clean, anyway. I love sucking the entire bulb in mouth and swirling my tongue too get more cream out of it instead of kitty licks and you can't do that with pudding but I know you don't understand where I'm coming from seeing as how you don't DO dairy. it's a shame you don't have mouthfuls of ice cream, because I could lick on an ice cream cone all day long." Quinn says sensually.

SPLAT! Rachel hadn't realize as the blonde was talking about ice cream. she started losing focus and lowering her gun. the second the last sentence fell from Quinn's lips in that sexy husky tone of hers. her hand squeezed the trigger and she shot herself in the foot.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"I win!" Quinn says with a triumphant smirk after shooting Rachel in the chest 3 times. she could not believe that worked. yeah, she used it in high school to get what she wanted but really? Rachel's a woman the plumbing's different and Rachel isn't even ga-. The blondes eyes widen in shock. " _OH MY GOD! IS SHE GAY? SHE HAS TO BE GAY, RIGHT? THAT WOMAN DANIELLE MUST BE HER GIRLFRIEND! FUCK ME, I'M SO STUPID!"_ the blonde was having a mental breakdown, while Rachel was still staring down at the paint shots covering her vest. she was trying to get a hold of herself and get her soldier to stand down before she took the blonde up against one of the abundance of trees that she could choose from.

"Oh my god! are guys done playing now?" Beth came up just as both women were frozen solid in place. Beth had quit the game early on because instead of the two women playing good naturedly. it turned into an all out war with Beth being caught in the cross fire. what with being captured on separate occasions by both woman and Question to death over the others whereabouts had her running back to the house and away from the crazy women but not before informing them to hurry up. because she still wanted to do the things she had planned. needless to say that was 3 hours ago and she was not happy with losing half of her morning.

"Hello!" she said snapping her fingers in her mothers face.

"Wha- yeah, I mean yes, honey?" Quinn ask trying to clear the fog in her head.

"I said are you guys done, yet?" Beth replied.

"Oh, Yeah! I won!" Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel's head snapped up and she finally came back to reality, her brow furrowed. " You cheated!" Rachel exclaimed in indignation.

"Nooo. I strategized." Quinn said with a smile. leaning her gun on her shoulder. "Told you I'd win. don't be a sore loser now, Berry" Quinn said with a devilish smile while she walked away shaking her head in mirth.

Rachel was livid "Ugh! son of a-" she cut herself off when she realized Beth was still there. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, FABRAY! TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!" she shouted out to the blonde a few yards away.

"I'M COUNTING ON IT, BERRY! AND WHEN YOUR LAME ATTEMPTS LEAVE YOU IN MY DUST TRY NOT TO BREATHE TOO DEEPLY, WOULDN'T WANT TO RUIN THAT PRECIOUS VOICE OF YOURS." Quinn hollard back laughing as she went.

The brunette was furious with her arms crossed watching Quinn's retreating form. she should have known the blonde would use some under handed tactic. it was a rookie mistake on her part, she's aware of that but still she still cheated. A slow smile started to form on her face as an idea began to form. " _Oh the teasing is definitely on, you so going to pay, Fabray. I just hope you can handle it."_ the brunette smiled mercilessly.


	32. Chapter 32

**BACK TO REALITY...**

Quinn was leaning her head against the cold glass window. she sighed quietly to herself feeling a sadness fill her. Rachel is driving them back to the city in silence. Beth was in the back seat wearing the same expression on her face as she herself. could she really blame her daughter, though? after the weekend they just spent with Rachel.

The entire weekend changed them. it reminded Quinn that there is another life she could never give, Beth. Sunday was just as fun as the beginning of the weekend. they picked apples from these Beautiful apple tree's in the field. they played boards games and took loads of pictures and god help her, paint balling with Rachel was an affair of it's own magnitude. her body still reacts just thinking about.

It's Monday morning, Rachel thought that she and Beth should stay over on the last night, because it would complete the weekend. she also made a point that Beth already had her school supplies and an outfit she bought for her and she herself had her uniform that the brunette secretly washed without her knowledge. it's obvious she conceded. Rachel had woken up early to make breakfast for them. she even made and packed lunch. Quinn might seem like an easily pleased but having breakfast and pre-packed lunch made for her is a new experience all it's own. she felt special and cared for, when Beth heard she not only had breakfast made but lunch she squealed and jumped into the brunettes arms.

Quinn knew she shouldn't feel this way but she did. she felt disappointment and sadness engulfing her. she already missed Rachel immensely and they haven't even separated, yet. she doesn't know how she's going to last the day. Rachel said she had a ton of meetings to take care of, so she's not sure if they'll see each other at all today, let alone the rest of the week. which, made for two very unhappy blondes. they reached Larry's Diner with 8 minutes to spare.

"Thank you, for the ride, Rachel. we appreciate it, and for the an awesome weekend. we had a blast." Quinn said trying to keep the smile on her face and cheer in her voice. she was actually struggling inside. she had no idea why but she felt like crying. well, she knew why, she knew that she was going to miss Rachel like they were leaving each other permanently. she knew she wasn't going to see Rachel or hear her laugh for the rest of the day. she knew she was about to step back into that diner and go back to her life living miserably and getting sexually harassed by customers, with a boss who condones it. she knew Beth would go back to her school where teachers ignore her daughter being bullied and where principals try to take the most important person in her life away and she wishes more than anything that she wasn't so powerless to stop it. but she smiles, anyway. she smiles for Rachel because she isn't Rachel's problem and she doesn't want to bring the brunette down with her in her misery.

"I'm happy that you two enjoyed yourselves, it was my pleasure." Rachel replied with a smile but really she was putting on the biggest show of her life. she didn't want Quinn or Beth to leave the car. she didn't want Quinn to go back to her bullshit job and barely there apartment. she didn't want Beth going back to that school and she sure as hell didn't want Quinn to have to ever go near that disgusting, worthless waste of a disgraceful human being Mr. Turner but Rachel knew in order for things to go accordingly; she had to do what was necessary and right now letting Quinn leave the car was necessary. she had one hell of a week ahead of her and in order to convince Quinn to move in with her she had to get all her ducks in a row.

"We did thanks, again." Quinn replied. she really tried to restrain herself from doing it, but she couldn't and so, she finds herself leaning over to embrace the brunette, before she even realizes what she's doing it.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure." Rachel says back with so much warmth in her voice the blonde melted in her arms. than they pull apart unwillingly but having to.

"Beth? you want to say bye to Rachel before we leave?" Quinn ask, Beth had been Quiet since they got in the car. she's met with silence. "Beth?" Quinn calls again.

"Actually... I was wondering if it's alright with you? I'd like to take her to school." Rachel says with a smile towards Beth. Beth's head whips around from the window and Her eyes shine at the prospect of more time with her favorite brunette.

"I don't want you to be late or any-" Quinn starts

"Non-sense and if you want to speak on terms of tardiness I think your the one inconvenienced." Rachel counters while pointing at the dashboard clock. the blondes eyes widen in surprise.

"Shit!" Quinn cusses under her breathe. she rushes to grab her purse and leans over to give Beth a kiss and telling her to listen to Rachel and have a good day at school. "Thank you so much for this. I owe you." Quinn says and exits the car before the brunette can get a word out.

"Quinn!" Rachel waves her back to the car. Quinn runs over to the window.

"You forgot your lunch." Rachel says with a smile and Quinn's eyes widen again because she knows without that lunch she won't be eating anything for the rest of the day. without thinking she leans over and kisses Rachel on the cheek with a small "Thank you" before she turns around eyes wide in mortification as she realizes what she had just done. her hands begin to tremble as she speed walks away.

Rachel stares after the blonde frozen in place with her lips parted in awe. the skin on her left cheek is still tingling. her hand unconsciously raises to touch it and a goofy as hell smile takes over her face. so big in fact her cheeks burn red and ache at the same time. "I'm never washing my face again." she whispers breathlessly.

"Why?" Beth finally ask watching on in confusion as Rachel and her momma act weird again.

"Ahhh- Be-Beth. I- Are you ready to go to school?" Rachel ask in bewilderment. she had honestly forgotten Beth was back there, the second Quinn's lips made contact with her cheek. she jumped out her skin at the voices intrusion.

"Yeah, I guess." Beth said sadly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rachel ask.

"It doesn't matter.. we should go before I'm late." Beth replied looking out the window. Rachel's heart snapped in two because both her blondes were very unhappy. she knew Quinn was faking her smile because it didn't reach her eyes. after spending an entire weekend with her, she could now be sure of the difference but Beth was just wearing all her emotions on her sleeve and Rachel couldn't stand it.

"How about you and I pick up some hot chocolate and coffee on the way. we are going to be a little early anyway and we could hang out in the car and talk." Rachel suggest.

"Really?" Beth ask with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, really. Besides I am in need of coffee." Rachel replied with a captivating smile.

"Thank you." Beth says and the brunette isn't sure but it almost sounded like there was relief in the little blondes voice.

"Let's go." Rachel replied with a nod.

 **BETH'S SCHOOL...**

After grabbing there drinks and two muffin's, the two Diva's Park across from the school. a slew of kids running around and playing with not many teacher's in sight.

"So, now that we have all that we need with 24 minutes to spare. why don't you tell me what's with the miserable face?" Rachel ask.

Beth takes a deep breathe. she mumbles incoherently.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rachel ask.

"I said I hate it here." Beth said with her eyes cast down to her lap.

"May I know why?" Rachel ask, though she already had a pretty good idea.

"Kids here make fun of me and call me poor or homeless." Beth said with a little edge to her voice.

"What else?" Rachel ask feeling a fire of anger ball in the pit of her stomach.

"They call momma names and say she looks like a hobo and derek wheeler said he saw his uncle Matt grab mommy by the-" Beth cuts herself off and squeezes her eyes shut. she spoke with such emotion Rachel feels like she's going to cry.

"Go on, you can tell me. I won't tell your mother, I swear." Rachel promises.

"He said he saw his uncle Matt grab my mommy by the ass and said his uncle says that my mommy is just a cock tease! he said it in front of all the kids on the play ground and they all laughed at me, when I called him a liar. I told him my mommy isn't one and that his uncle is just a stupid boy and he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Beth finished bursting into tears but she kept going. "I don't want to go back in there! I hate it there my mommy's not a cock tease or whatever everybody says. I don't care if they say mean things to me but I hate when they talk about mommy. they don't know her! she's the best mommy in the whole world and they shouldn't say mean things about her!" Beth is full on yelling now and her sadness is replaced by anger and if anyone else were to see the look on her face they just might shit bricks because she looks exactly like the former HBIC of Mckinely. Rachel felt like she was looking at a 6 year old Quinn about to order a slushy shower on the entire school. A slight shiver ran down her spine. she could only imagine how bad it would be for those kids, if Beth was a teenager. because if she is anything like her mother, when she's angry. the entire student body would realize they messed with the wrong one. "And the teacher's never do anything and some of them laugh when they talk about mommy. I try really, really hard to be good and stay away from them but they always come to find me, just to say mean things and I don't want to go back! I only go because I want to make mommy happy..." Beth trails the last part off as loads of burden fall from her shoulder's she feels a little better.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to go threw that." Rachel say hugging her the best she can from there seating. they pull away and she helps Beth wipe her face. "Have you ever told your mother about this?" Rachel ask.

"She knows they call me poor but I didn't tell her the other stuff." Beth says sadly. "Do I have to go?" Beth ask somehow managing to pull off the berry pout and Rachel is now a puddle of goo but she knows Quinn will most likely murder her if she let Beth skip.

"Beth, Sweetheart, I can't let you skip school but what I can do is promise that I will fix this if it's the last thing I do." Rachel say resolutely.

"How are you going to fix it?" Beth ask.

"Well, can you keep a secret? and I mean really, really keep a secret?" she ask with a giddy smile.

"Yes.." Beth says seriously.

9 minutes later and Beth's eyes are shining in absolute glee. she squeals bouncing in her seat, than launches into Rachel's arms with pure unadulterated happiness.

"Really?!" Beth ask.

"Yes but it stays just between us, okay?" Rachel says seriously. "you can't tell mommy, yet" Rachel says with a smile.

"I won't, I swear." Beth says nodding her vigorously.

"So, what do say? you ready to tackle the school day?" Rachel ask

"Yeah!" Beth says feeling ready for anything.

"Alright, than let's go! I'll walk you in." Rachel replies they exit the car and make there way to the school.

"One more thing.. what's your favorite character of any Disney movie or any books or cartoons?" Rachel ask Beth.

"Alice in Wonderland, duh.. mommy reads me that book all the time.."


	33. Chapter 33

Rachel enters pier 1 with excitement. today they will be discussing the appropriate day for delivery of the furniture and she already spoke on the phone with her assistant and the designers are at the house going over the houses interior design. she talks to the manager for a bit to let them know what time the items would be delivered and that there on a time crunch. Afterward she calls Sebastian and sets up a meeting. she than calls officer Schmidt to set up there afternoon coffee. she has to make sure that when she isn't around her blondes are still safe and watched over in her absence.

She hasn't told Quinn, yet but she will be catching a red eye tonight for a very special trip to make a very special blonde happy. she just hopes everything goes smoothly at her house with her not present. not to mention the slack she'd get from Danielle if it got out that she left New York and didn't say anything. she really doesn't want to be bothered when she will only be gone for a day. she set up a meeting with a buyer for a building that is in desperate need of help but she won't be getting to that until the end of the week but she's pretty sure Quinn will be very happy and supportive of the idea.

She pulls up to Larry's Diner Around eleven and see's her blonde just as frustrated and sad as the day she first encountered the blonde, again. she sighs deeply and reminds her self that she's working on it. she walks over and taps Quinn on the shoulder making her jump in surprise. she whips around and you can tell she has a venom tongue waiting to be unleashed on the idiot behind her but she immediately softens when she sees it's you.

"Oh hey! I thought you were going to be too busy to stop by for lunch. what are you doing here? -not that I'm not happy to see you -because I am, happy that is.." The blonde trails off blushing deeply at her immediate word vomit under the brunette's silent gaze.

"Yes, that is true but I forgot to ask you something.. I need an extremely huge favor but I don't want to bother you. so, if you don't want to I'll understand but I really need you to." Rachel says quietly like what she will ask is a deal breaker for there friendship. Quinn sets the plates down and gives the brunette her full attention.

"What is it Rae? Whatever it is, I'll help in anyway I can." Quinn says sincerely.

"Really? you mean that?" Rachel ask even though she knew the Berry pout was enough to get what she wanted.

"Yes, what is it?" Quinn ask again.

"I'm leaving town for a few days.." Rachel says and Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "So, I won't be here for my appointment for the service check on my car and I was wondering since I know you have a license. if you could take it for me and you could use it to travel back and forth to work also drop off and pick up Beth at school. so it's a win/win for the both of us and it would mean a lot to me because I've had to reschedule this appointment 5 times already. so, can you?" Rachel ask with a pout.

"I don't know Rachel what if something happened? what if there's an accident or your car gets stolen? I don't live in a good area. I would hate if something to happened to it." Quinn finishes sadly but truthfully and she makes a very valid point but the brunette is not deterred because this is all part of the plan.

"I understand but that's what insurance is for, silly. I know it's inconvenient but I really need it done. so, will you?" Rachel ask again.

"If your sure, than I will." Quinn concedes even though she's nervous.

"Oh my god! your a life saver. ok, I have to go but here are the keys and the gas card. it's unlimited so you don't have to pay for anything. just please get it checked. this is the appointment card with the address and time. thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me." Rachel grabs her around the waist and pulls her into a warm hug. she breathes her in than let's her go and walks away with a wave before Quinn comes to her senses and changes her mind. Quinn is in a warm fuzzy daze with a dopey smile to match. her reply is a late "Yeah, no problem, Rae." but the brunette is already gone.

"Phase one, check." Rachel smiles than checks the time. she has to meet sebastion in 20 minutes. so, she waves her arm "Taxi!"


	34. Chapter 34

**LIMA OHIO...**

Staring out the car window, she still couldn't believe she was here. After meeting with Sebastian than officer Schmidt, she felt better about leaving her two favorite blondes. She made them both promise on there lives separately, that Quinn and Beth would be under 24 hour surveillance. She gave Quinn her car, not only for the check up but she wouldn't be present herself to drive them back and forth. The brunette also is trying to get Quinn use to using it, because she plans on either giving her the car or if Quinn doesn't like it or tries to say it would disrupt the brunettes own routine somehow. She will purchase a new one for her and Beth but first Quinn needs to get comfortable with the idea of having a car, again. Especially, one she doesn't purchase on her own.

Rachel is on her way to the next phase of her plan, to win the blonde over. something she feels more than confident will at the very least make Quinn's stays longer and more frequent. the Black town car pulls up, outside there destination in record time. the Diva sees a tall African American man, who is very well put together. She had called ahead to make this appointment. So, she could buy time for privacy as she makes her purchase. it's not that she feels entitled but more that she needs to be in and out quickly if she wants everything to go accordingly. she still has a monster of a week ahead of her, so time is of the essence. Possibly getting mobbed by paps or fans if she has any in Lima would not be good for her schedule. not to mention none of her parents even know she's here.

"Ms. Berry, it's a pleasure to have you with us today. I hope you didn't have to much trouble finding your way?" The gentleman ask.

"No, not at all and it's my pleasure to be here." Rachel replied.

"Glad to hear it. My name is Simon. If you'll follow me this way, I know you are crunched for time." Simon says respectively with a smile. Rachel immediately likes him. if she ever decides to hire a trainer he is definitely going to be her first choice.

"Yes, time is a very important factor and I appreciate you understanding my need of privacy." Rachel replies.

"Of course, it's not everyday we get a call as unique as yours, with that being said. We pride ourselves on not only how we train our riders but our knowledge. Which means, each horse not only has a trainer but a care taker in said trainer. they are in charge of maintaining our horses discipline and health. So, the horse that you chose to view today should you decide to proceed with your purchase, the trainer is here to answer any and all questions as well as give his background and history." Simon finishes with a smile.

"Oh that's great. Thank you." Rachel returns his smile warmly. After walking threw the building, they reach a door leading to outside. stepping out there is a large field with training obstacles and runs. Simon guides Rachel over to a cart, after securing themselves in they pull off in the direction of the stables. stepping off the cart they enter. on the other side of the stable is a tall all black horse with a coat that shined so beautifully that it made Rachel fill a little insecure about her own mane, than she felt stupid for feeling jealous over a horse. she took in his frame from a distance but she could see his dominance easily. His body was nothing but muscle, silent and calm but he held air of authority, he was exquisite. Rachel couldn't take her eyes away, he reminded her of someone, the thought of the person made her smile.

Rachel finally noticed a woman brushing his coat. she was so caught up in his beauty she didn't even notice her. The woman's back was to Rachel and Simon so she didn't see them approaching. she had on a trainers uniform and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. She was in great shape and had blonde hair. However, Rachel couldn't see her face but with a body like that who cared. it was odd to the brunette though, because from behind she looked very familiar.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Simon ask as they walked quietly over as to not scare the duo.

"Yes, he is." Rachel replied.

"Well, he can't take all the credit. he is well taken care of. he's had the same trainer for the past six years, allow me to introduce you to her. she actually knows the first and former owner." Simon says and Rachel's eyes widen with that bit of information because as far as she knew he's only _had_ one owner.

"Rachel Berry this is-" Simon is caught off as the trainer turns to greet them.

"Mrs. Fabray..." Rachel whispers in awe.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Judy replies warmly.

"I wasn't aware you two were acquainted." Simon says with a light chuckle.

"W-We're not actually.." Rachel tries speak but is a little floored by the turn of events.

"Honestly, we are not but Rachel went to school with my Quinnie." Judy says softly and you could hear the slight hitch in her voice over her daughters name.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Rachel when your all ready, Judy will escort you back to me and we'll take care of the paper work if you choose to proceed." Simon says kindly before exiting the stable. Rachel is too shock to speak. Thankfully, she's saved because Mrs. Fabray begins to speak.

"Rachel it truly is a pleasure to meet you. I know you didn't expect me to be the trainer and honestly I'm a little shocked as well. I don't know if anyone is suppose to know your here or not considering we all had to sign confidentiality forms but know that I wouldn't tell anyone out of respect of privacy but I've heard so much about you from my Quinnie when you went to school together. I'm afraid to say I'm not quite sure if you two were friends or not but I've always wanted to meet you but never had the chance. so, again it is a pleasure to meet you.." Mrs. Fabray finishes. That shakes Rachel from her stupor. she couldn't believe the situation and she's also extremely curious over the woman's obvious strain over her daughter's name. she wants to ask questions and though this woman and her husband had hurt Quinn beyond belief. she kind of wants to stick around to hear there side of the story.

"Yes, well.. Thank you I appreciate it. so, I was told you'd be the one to inform me of this horses background and give me a demonstration of his capabilities." Rachel says with a kind smile.

"Yes, I can. This horse is very dear to me. In fact so dear it pains me greatly to see him go but if you could give him a better life than being stuck here as a training horse for beginners, than that means more to me than you'll know." Mrs. Fabray finishes with a sad but kind smile. You could see that there was a emptiness in her eyes that broke the brunettes heart. She heard in opening in the older woman's speech and she decided to take it.

"May I ask as to why this horse has such importance to you?" Rachel ask. The older woman's eyes were still sad only this time, though she smiled kindly. anguish replaced the sadness and it looked as if she was being swallowed by it.

"Well, This horse is part of my family. His name is Emerson and he belonged to my Quinnie, as I've said..." Judy began.


	35. Chapter 35

Rachel listened with rapt attention as Judy explained Quinn's choice in Emerson. She was only seven years old at the time but you couldn't get a stubborn Lucy to lift a finger if she didn't want to. she was extremely head strong. you couldn't tell her anything without her putting up a fight to the death. you'd get a hell of a debate in return for even trying. No matter what horse or how good said horse was. Little Lucy would refuse them, because she didn't feel a connection. _"Your suppose to b_ _e one with your horse."_ she explained to her parents and the seller of the horse. Never let it be said that Lucy Quinn Fabray was not intelligent. she always knew what she wanted and needed no one could tell her any different.

Judy explained how Quinn was not only correct but the connection was visible to anyone that met the pair. Lucy and Emerson won every single competition they entered into. They were one unit moving swift and fluidly, trust came in abundance. After Quinn would care for him, she'd spend the rest of the day laying in his stable or leaning against the oak tree out back behind the stables reading to him for hours. She used to say _"Though I named him Emerson, he's definitely a Hemmingway fan."_ Anytime she went for a walk in the field, he'd shadow her every step. There was no Lucy without Emerson. Eventually she reached high school and her time was being split between school, Training for competitions with Emerson and the Cheerios.

She would come home so exhausted her grades began to slip. She eventually stopped competing With Emerson and just spent time with him. Until even taking care of him began to slip her mind because of everything happening. Her father began putting more pressure on her because she had to graduate as valedictorian. He also expected her to maintain her captaincy as head cheerio. _"It's time to put childish things away."_ He would tell her, He also pressured her about Yale because every Fabray had made it to Yale. She also began to change as a person. She began to change her attitude towards people. She went from being Judy's sweet, caring Lucy. To Russell's dominate, harsh Quinn head cheerio. Russell donated Emerson to the academy but Judy made sure they didn't compete him. She began donating her own time to the horse after Quinn left.

"wow.. " Rachel said in awe of the story. Remembering Quinn in high school, she would never had guessed that Quinn was a equestrian.

"Yeah... she was an amazing rider. That's the happiest I've ever seen her." Judy replied with a sad sigh.

"I wish I could of seen her in her element..." Rachel said

"Would you like to? See it, I mean? I have videos and pictures.. I-If you'd like we could have coffee and I could show you them?" Judy ask a light coming in her eyes as she spoke of Quinn. If Rachel didn't know Quinn herself was alive and well. She would think the former cheerio had passed long ago but she supposes it is in some way like losing a child when you haven't seen or heard from them in so many years.

"I would absolutely love that. When would you like to have coffee. I mean I don't want to impose or anything. I'm also only here for a few hours.." Rachel replied.

"It's no imposition at all. I'll give you my address and you could meet after your all done here. how does that sound?" Judy ask

"That sounds perfect. I'll be there." Rachel said after they situated Emerson. The blonde and brunette made there way back to the main building. Judy gave Rachel the address then headed home to prepare. Simon was over the moon that Rachel decided to make the purchase. they spent the reminder of there time handling the paper work and setting a schedule for when Emerson will be transported to the brunettes property. Rachel departed with thank you's and wishing the best to all the staff. She made her way across town as inconspicuously as she could. she pulled up to the address given and had to do a double take. she read the paper again and found herself extremely confused. She knew she and Quinn were not friends in high school but everyone knew the Fabray manor was the biggest house in Lima. It even had a four car garage, a basement and attic 3 bedrooms 3.5 bathroom, with a spacious living room and dining room.. what she was looking at was at best two or maybe three bedroom flat with a small lawn on a modest street. The brunette didn't know if this was some joke that Mrs. Fabray played just to get her to buy Emerson, not that she wasn't going to or anything, that's the sole reason she's here. Rapping at the town car window jolted her back to the present.

"AAAHHH" Rachel screamed looking up she sees Mrs. Fabray smiling or laughing at her she isn't sure. She steps out the car to greet the blonde.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you.. " Mrs. Fabray says trying but failing to hold back a laugh. a small giggle escapes her though.

"It's quite alright, I should have been paying attention." Rachel replies embarrassed.

"Well, come along dear or the coffee will get cold." Mrs. Fabray said with a slight laughter to her tone.

"Yes, ma'am" Rachel says feeling even more embarrassed.

As Rachel follows Mrs. Fabray up the driveway. She takes in the very modest home. It was cute in a very "We just got married and it's all we could afford but we're so in love it doesn't matter" kind of way. However; Rachel was still very much confused. She didn't understand any of this or maybe this is Quinn's sisters house. That sounded a lot more plausible, upon entering the home she was met with a very simple yet well placed sight. There was a small living room to her right, that housed what looked to be a 30 inch or so television maybe smaller. There was only a small 3 seater sofa and a separate recliner. There were family pictures hanging on the walls. The brunette remembered when Quinn explained how the Fabray manor felt more like a museum than a home and how her father wouldn't let them hang family photos up because he didn't want to ruin the walls. Judy or Quinn's sister must feel otherwise, which made the Diva smile. She could see Quinn in a good amount of them. Mrs. Fabray walked her towards the kitchen, though when she got to the entryway that's as far as she could go. The kitchen was a very narrow space, only one person could be in it at a time or else it would be crowded. There was no kitchen table or anything fancy. The older blonde grabbed a tray of snacks and handed them to the brunette as she herself grabbed the coffee. she escorted the brunette back to the living room and set everything on the coffee table.

"Thank you for coming over for coffee, dear." Judy said with a smile.

""It's my pleasure ma'am. I appreciate the offer, I didn't get a chance to stop and eat. I only have about an hour and a half until I must be off, though." Rachel replied with her own smile.

"Well, eat up and replenish and don't worry if my memory serves me correctly, my Quinnie mention that you were a vegan. I remember how stressed so much when I had to go to the grocery store for the baking ingredients, double checking the list to make sure the products were vegan.. She stood behind me watching every move the entire time I baked a batch of muffins for the glee clubs pre-graduation party. She was so nervous that I would add a non vegan ingredient she hovered like a hawk. So much so that I gave up and handed her the bowl and told her to make a special batch for you, so she would feel better giving them to you." Judy finishes with a laugh.

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. She had no idea Quinn went threw all the trouble on her behalf and she claimed her mother baked those muffins for everyone not specifically for her. She said her mother was trying a more healthy lifestyle. The Diva shook her head slowly as a small smile graced her lips. Quinn cared enough about her in high school to make sure her dietary needs were met. The brunette swooned and she swooned hard.

"You are most certainly correct. I am a vegan, thank you. So, how is your day going thus far?" Rachel ask.

Judy and Rachel talked for almost 45 minutes and the brunette was surprised to find that Judy was a die hard Broadway fan. That Judy's mother was as well and she took Judy to see almost every show on Broadway as part of there mother-daughter dates. Judy came from a wealthy family The Cassadines to be exact and she and her mother would fly out to New York anytime it was there day. The older woman loved New York and wanted to live there her whole life she herself wanted to be on Broadway. She wanted to go to Columbia or NYU but she met and married Russell who also came from a good standing family name. Back then if Russell Fabray even looked at you it meant something, it didn't matter whether it was good or bad for you, it meant something. He was such a charming and caring man back when they first met. The sweetest person with a heart of gold. so she didn't turn down his advances, her grandmother was very pleased and so were her parents with the coupling but getting back to the main topic Judy continued.

Judy and her mother would shop and get there hair and nails done, have dinner and last but least take in a show. Judy went to her room and gathered one of her most prized possessions. The rest was in storage but she keeps this one with her always. It was a tall old worn but very thick photo album. As soon as she opened it Rachel gasp in shock and her mouth hung open. What Judy held in her hands was certified treasure from a lost time. What greeted her were very old but classic playbills and photos all autographed by the greatest Broadway stars in there prime, from a time Rachel could only wish she was born in. Judy explained each picture and playbill. recounted how wonderful it was to experience it and meet the greatest. Rachel almost fainted when they reached Barbra Streisand's photos and playbill.

Judy went on and on about the many meetings she got to have with Barbra by chance. Rachel was on overload and felt a pang of jealousy and love for the blonde woman that she didn't expect. She found that she and Judy were two peas in a pod, almost the same person with slight differences in there personalities. After spending a couple of more minutes with Judy asking Rachel about Broadway now that she was living it. They finally moved onto Quinn. The older woman brought Rachel to a room that Judy designated as Quinn's new room. The brunette walked in and was in awe. it was as if someone lived in it. The brunette circled the room and took in all the awards and accomplishment certificates, medals as well as photos. She saw photos of Quinn on the cheerios with Santana and Britney. She saw photos of little Lucy with Emerson then preteen Lucy with Emerson. She saw photos of all the glee kids at different events and performances but in every photo of glee she noticed she and Quinn were always smiling at each other in some way even if they weren't next to each other. she wonders briefly why she never noticed it before. She saw prom and graduation again with the two of them making eye contact with smiles from a distance.

"I know I may seem crazy. Since my daughter left 6 years ago and still hasn't come back.. but I can't help but pretend sometimes that she's home and just off with her friends or at school. I can't help but hope that one day my door bell will ring and she'll be waiting for me to open it on ther side." Judy choked out her voice quivering and eyes full of unshed tears.

"What exactly happened to Quinn Mrs. Fabray? " Rachel asked feeling bold. she wanted to hear Mrs. Faray's side of the story. The older blondes gaze shifted into an unseen focus lost in her memory.

"Her father.. he.. god he!" Judy broke down into uncontrollable sobs Rachel caught her in a hug just before the older blonde could hit the floor. sobs wracked the woman's body hard. The brunettes eyes widen like saucers in shock. she had no idea how to handle the situation. So she just held her as her cries grew in volume hysterically. She couldn't imagine the pain Mrs. Fabray must be feeling. She wonders what Quinn would think if she knew what a wreck her mother was over her disappearance.

"MOM?!... MOM?!.." Rachel hears echo threw the house. foot steps make there way to the room and the door burst open with a frazzled looking older version of Quinn with blue eyes instead of green but with a different jawline and slight difference to her nose. The tall blonde rushes over and gathers her mother into her arms and shushes her. rocking the older woman back and forth like a baby.

"What happened?!" The blonde turns her gaze on the brunette. Rachel's eyes widen in fear. she didn't want to be in trouble for this because she has no idea what happened herself.

"I-I don't know she started talking about her husband than burst in to tears!" Rachel answered.

"Go to the kitchen grab a glass of water and in the cabinet of the sink on the first shelf is 2 medication bottles bring them to me, please!" The blonde instructed practically screaming at the brunette over her mother's sobs. Rachel was on her feet instantly, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she ran to the kitchen in search of the medicine, hands shaking she filled a glass of water. She ran back to the room hoping not to spill the water or god forbid trip and break the glass cup, entering the room she handed the blonde the pills after opening it for her. She watched on sadly as the blonde tried to coax her mother into taking the medication.

"Mom? Mom, listen to me. I need you to take your medication, ok? I have them here for you." The blonde told her mother. She ever so gentle helped a shaking Judy place them into her mouth. The older woman was shaking so badly she spilled some of the water on herself choking silently while trying to gain control of herself. "There all done, come on mom. Let's get you to bed, ok?" The older blonde nodded at her daughter in a daze still shaking. Leaving Rachel in a room surrounded by memories of Quinn. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It was not only terrifying but uncomfortable because she knew where Quinn was but wasn't sure if Quinn even wanted to be found.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that but I want thank you for not running away and leaving her here by herself..." The blonde from earlier spoke. Rachel stood from her spot on the floor and dusted herself off.

"It was no problem at all but.. May I ask what exactly is she on medication for? I know it's personal and you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable." Rachel finished feeling a little bad about asking. The blonde turned and began to leave the room without replying. Rachel figured that was her cue to leave but as she followed the blonde back to the front entryway she spoke.

"The day Quinn left was one of the most traumatic days for my mother. When Russell kicked Quinn out my mother and I tried to go after her but he blocked the doorway and said that he was disappointed in us for even thinking of going after such a filthy excuse of a person and that he will not stand by and watch Quinn poison us with her sin. My mother slapped him so hard across the face it welted. I was so shocked because my mother would never lay a finger on anyone, let alone her husband. she told him "I don't give a dam _what_ you and your _god_ say that person out there is my daughter who needs me and if you think you come before her your an even bigger ass than you sound! now move the hell out my way my baby needs me!" The blonde chuckled with tears in her eyes and a sad smile as she recalled her mother's bravery.

"I told to him he could shove his religion up his ass because Quinn is my baby sister and if he didn't move that I'd make him one way or another. So we shoved him out of the way together and ran outside but Quinn's car was already gone. We both tried calling her cell phone but the ringing came from inside the house. She had left her cell phone on the kitchen table. We tried calling the police but since Quinn wasn't missing for 24 hours there was nothing we could do. I called as many of her friends that I knew of but they had no idea where she could be. We contacted McKinley teachers and Mr. Shue but nothing. We drove to Connecticut that night hoping to catch her by morning. After we made it to the school and spoke to the Dean, We were informed that she hadn't come, we searched the neighborhoods still nothing." The blonde walked out of the room for barely a minute and returned with a worn piece of paper in her hand. There was a very defined crease down the middle showing it's age. "My mother started hanging flyers of have you seen me with Quinn's picture on it all over Ohio. literally, in every town in the state all the way across to and threw Connecticut as well." Sure enough as she handed the flyer to Rachel there was 18 year old Quinn from the day of graduation. Rachel's eyes welled with tears at the dedication of a mother's love for her daughter. Judy Fabray officially instilled herself in Rachel's heart unknowingly. "She finally had a breakdown and was hospitalized. She's been seeing a Psychiatrist ever since. She has to take sleeping pills because she keeps having dreams of Quinn and waking up only to remember that she isn't here and then she has a breakdown like you just witnessed. I Left my job in L.A and broke up with my boyfriend to be here to help but it doesn't ever stop. I think the only person who could stop it is Quinn..." The blonde finished.

"I'm s-so sorry.. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Had I known I-I wouldn't haven't accepted an invitation to discuss Quinn's equestrian past over coffee, honestly I-" The brunette rambled apologetically.

"It's alright Rachel.." The blonde replied sincerely.. Rachel's eyes widen again in surprise.

"How did you know my na- never mind of course you knew my name. probably by some false tabloid-" The Diva felt embarrassed.

"No.." The blonde sighed with a small smile. "Actually I know your name and who you are from years of my sisters odd need to constantly talk about the tiny brunette with the big voice. Rachel this and Rachel that, even when I went to college.. it was adorable, really." The blonde finishes with a smile as she watches the brunette blush deep crimson with what look to be some hope shining in her eyes.

"Re-Really?" Rachel ask in disbelief.

"Really." the blonde nodded in return. "I'm Jade by the way, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and put a face to the name." She said smiling

"The pleasure is all mine and if my memory serves _me_ correctly you were the youngest and top head cheerio at McKinley until Queen stole the crown becoming head cheerio by sophomore year but nevertheless your reputation has continued to be one to compete with." Rachel smiled back chuckling.

"I like you, Berry. Now I can see why Quinn couldn't stop gushing over." Jade said with a wink making Rachel blush

"She probably was just blowing off steam from how angry I made her at the time." Rachel down played. " Well, I should go it was a pleasure to meet you and your mother, Jade and please give her my sincere apology and I hope she feels well tomorrow." With that the brunette stepped out the door with the blonde watching her go. She couldn't believe it was nightfall already she has no idea how long she'd been at the Fabrays.

"Rachel.." Jade called out. the brunette turned around to look at her. "I don't know about blowing of steam. I'm more than 100% sure she was fan girling and gushing about you. Come to think of it, no matter who she was dating all she talked about was you.. I don't know it almost sounded like she was crushing hard on you." The blonde finished with a wicked smirk and glint in her eyes with one raised eye brow in insinuation reminding Rachel of Quinn. Rachel choked on air at the implication and Jade cracked in hilarity at the brunettes hopeful expression. "Good night, Rachel it was definitely a pleasure, man.. whew I needed that." she continued laughing as she shut the door with Rachel's eyes the size of saucers.

The brunette hears a throat clear behind her. She turns to see her driver biting his lip while he holds the door open for her. She could clearly see he was doing his best on holding in his laughter. "Are you ready, Ms. Berry?" he ask with a smile.

"Yes." The brunette says with a huff and makes her way to the car. "Hardy Har Har, very funny Tim. I'm so happy my life's most embarrassing moments amuse you." The brunette replied

"Just a little Ms. Berry." He says with a laugh before shutting the door and makes his way to the driver's seat. Rachel Berry being one of his favorite clients. She truly was one of a kind reminding him of his 14 year old daughter sometimes. they pull off into the night and head for the airport.


	36. Chapter 36

As they drove through the quiet streets of Lima. Rachel checked the time, sighing at what she saw. She missed her flight already and had to call her assistant to let her know. She was assured it would be taken care of. Rachel's stomach growled at the sight that came into view when the town car turned on a familiar street. BreadStix, she hadn't been to BreadStix in so long. She didn't know why but excitement coursed threw her veins at the thought of eating there.

She ask Tim to pull over. It was 10:45 pm if her memory served her correctly, BreadStix closed in 15 minutes. So, she was sure it would be practically empty. Especially since it was a school night. She thanked her lucky stars that she decided to dress casual in jeans, a fitted T-shirt with a light jacket, it was still Fall after all. The brunette made her way in wearing her baseball cap with her hair down covering the sides of her face. She step in and looked across the empty restaurant as nostalgia hit her hard. She smiled softly as memories came flooding back. They must of sent the hostess home, because no one greeted her upon entering. She looked around for a waitress but didn't see one. So she waited, she didn't have to wait long, though. Because the kitchen door swung open. The brunettes eyes widened in shock. She blinked several times owlishly not believing her luck to run into so many people from her past. Well, she ran into Quinn's past earlier, now she was greeted with someone from both there pasts. She walked over silently still in disbelief. She watch as said person arranged salt and pepper shakers, fixing the menu displays after wiping down the tables. She leaned over there shoulder just barely to get a better look.

"Santana?.." Rachel asked in disbelief.

The brunette stopped what she was doing. The voice behind her was unmistakable. She slowly turned around and gasp at the sight of Rachel Berry. "R-Rachel? Is it really you? Oh my god! How are you?" The brunette smiled widely at Rachel her emotions getting the better of her as her eyes swelled with tears at seeing her some what high school friend.

"Oh my goodness! It is so good to see you! H-How have you been?" Rachel ask with a face splitting smile. Giggling at her luck. She couldn't believe it. Santana Lopez was standing in front of her in all her beautifully glory but you could tell she was worn out. she looked aged but in a good way. She shook her head smiling Rachel could only imagine what Quinn would think of all this.

"I'm good actually.. What are you doing here? Are you in town visiting your dads?" The Latina ask. Rachel's eyes gave a flicker of emotion than it was gone. she shook her head no, silently. Her smiled dimmed a little. The Latina noticed this and decided to change the subject.

"Well, come sit.. You obviously came to eat, what can I get you?" Santana ask sincerely. Rachel couldn't believe the tone coming from Santana's mouth. it almost sounded motherly, like time softened her rough edges.

"Just a salad and water will be fine... Are you the only waitress?" Rachel ask

"Yeah I'm the last closer every night.. but give me a minute and I'll bring it out to you." The Latina said with a smile. Rachel was still in shock a little as she watch the Latina walk away. She could tell the Latina was tired. She actually looked exactly like Quinn did when she first ran into her tired and run down her hair wasn't even done. The only difference between Quinn and Santana, was that Quinn had this sad, lonely, depressed look in her eyes. Where as Santana just looked tired. She wondered if she should tell Quinn about this or would it upset her. She was brought out of her musing when a fresh salad was placed in front of her with a water. The Diva beamed up at the Latina.

"Since you don't have any customers, do mind sitting with me and catching up. I don't want you to get into trouble but I'm just so excited to see you and I leave tonight, back to New York.." Rachel finished. The Latina smiled shaking her head at the Diva.

"You still ramble like there's a motor in your mouth, Berry." The latina smirked at the brunettes reaction cackling at the wide eyed response. "God I needed that laugh, I had to take it." The Latina said shaking with laughter. "You walked right into that.." The Latina shook her head smiling with affection at her old friend.

"Ha, Ha.. I'm so amused and here I thought you changed." The Diva smiled back with affection of her own. "So, tell me about you. I want to hear everything!" The Diva gushed

"Well, since you left immediately after graduation, Literally.. A lot has changed actually." The Latina said with emotion thick in her throat. The Diva looked into the eyes of her former friend and couldn't decipher the look. Sighing the Latina took a deep breath.

"Where to begin..." The Latina said.

"The last I heard, you where on your way to New York and that you were going to NYU. I think to major in medicine?" The Diva said and the Latina nodded.

"Yeah, that was the plan..." The Latina said staring off into space as a smitten smile which was contradicting to her being stuck in Lima as a waitress.

"What happened? If you don't feel comfortable answering that's fine-" The brunette started but was gently cut off by the Latina softly shaking head.

"It's fine... Well, I was going to go but I couldn't leave Britney. She was still in 11th grade at the time that we all graduated and it just didn't feel right to me. She needed me, even if she never said it. She never ask me stay but I felt it in me that I had to stay, without her New York wouldn't be the same. Anyway, I took a year off, my parents lost it- well, mostly my dad. He couldn't believe I would turn my back on my future but I assured him it was only for a year. eventually he let it go.

Britney failed the first semester and I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that if she made it to 11th, what happened? I thought that maybe the work was too hard for her to understand. I helped Britney study everyday. It was great because she was making progress we worked extremely hard and at times burst into tears of frustration because somethings she just couldn't understand. Thankfully, she made it to the end and barely past but she made it. Anyway, after she graduated, there was an issue I didn't anticipate. Britney's scores weren't high enough for the assessment test for the community college for her to enroll. They told us she would have to take classes at the college to help her raise her grades but the classes cost to much and her parents couldn't afford it..

So, I took money from my college fund to pay for it. My parents went ballistic saying that they love Britney but I was throwing my future away for a high school romance that most likely wouldn't last. I told them Britney and I were meant to be and that in time they would see that I was right and they were wrong. So, my Papi told me that if I thought I was a grown woman and knew what I was doing than for me to support myself and that he wasn't going to waste another dime on someone who doesn't appreciate all the hard work he put into make sure they had a future. I said fine and I would prove them wrong and we cut ties.

That night I met up with Britney and we got married with Britney's parents as our witnesses. I rented out an apartment with my trust fund we moved in together. We were on cloud nine for the first year but little by little my trust emptied until I had nothing. So I got a job here and Britney couldn't find a job anywhere because people didn't think she was capable to do the work. Eventually, stress from working and going to school started wearing me down. The bills kept piling and Britney couldn't find a job and she was also failing her classes and she hadn't even started actual college courses yet. I dropped out and picked up a second job. Pulling double shifts at both just to keep us a float but it still wasn't enough. the stress really started getting to me... and I said some things I never thought would come out of my mouth and sorry was not good enough..." the Latina eyes had glazed over as her mind took her to the past.

 ** _FLASH BACK:_**

 _Santana trudged her way up the stairs with aches in places she hadn't felt since her time on the Cheerios. She had worked both jobs with only an hour of sleep between shifts in the back of the restaurants she worked for. She had a very bad kink in her neck and she was exhausted. She was hungry and felt disgusting because she hadn't showered in two days. She couldn't wait to eat, shower and cuddle in bed with Britney. She unlocked her front door and sighed at hearing it open welcoming her. She stepped inside the apartment about to call out to Britney. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting so she flicked the light switch because the living room was too dim. However; nothing happened. She flicked several times in shock because she couldn't understand what the hell was happening._

 _"Brit! Britney, are you home?!" Santana called out worry laced in her voice._

 _Britney step out of there bedroom with a lighter in one hand and candle in the other. "Hey, san." Britney said in a small voice._

 _"Hey, baby what's wrong with the light switch? Has it been like that all day? I should call the landlor-" Santana started to speak._

 _"No, It's the lights that don't work, actually." Britney said wringing her hands. Santana stopped messing with the switch and faced her blonde counter part in confusion._

 _"What are you talking about? We paid our light on time like we always do." Santana said looking at Britney with apprehension. "I gave you the money to pay the bill on it's do date and you said you would go straight there because you already made sure to give the landlord our rent. That's exactly what you did, right?" Santana asked with a slight edge to her voice. She was beyond stressed and tired after not being home for two days, feeling the way she did at that moment was bringing on a headache and pushing her anger to the forefront. She had never lost her cool with Britney no matter what it was but fatigue was wearing her down. She could feel her blood begin to boil slowly._

 _"Well, yeah." Britney said in a low tone and Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She was about to smile when the next words of Britney blew her out of the shallow water she had thought she found. "But when I was in line at the bill pay... a woman sh-she um.." Britney bit her lip as she tried to quell her emotions. She knew what she was about to tell Santana was bad. When she told her mother, she looked worried because she had no way of helping. Financially Britney's parents were not well off at all. They had hoped by Britney being on the Cheerios she could secure a scholarship but that hope dashed the second senior year started._

 _"What woman?" Santana started to feel a jealous fit come on, though she knew it was her exhaustion pushing the cheating thoughts coursing threw her brain._

 _"This woman behind me in line said she like the bag you bought me for my birthday. She asked me where I got it from and I told her what you did for me to make sure I had an awesome birthday.. Th-Then she ask if she could see it.." Britney said Santana's anger flared and her stomach flopped at what she knew was going to come from Britney's mouth next. "Than she ran away with my purse. I-I cam-" Britney was cut off by Santana in a way she never imagined she'd experience._

 _"WHAT?! YOU GAVE HER YOUR FUCKING PURSE WITH OUR LIGHT BILL MONEY IN IT, TO A FUCKING STRANGER?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Santana blew up at her and even if her heart was screaming at her to stop, her mind was too much of a chaotic mess to focus on what could possibly be her most feared outcome._

 _"I-I'm s-so sorry, San. I didn't mean to. She was being so nice t-to me. I-I didn't think, I-I tried to tell you but you went t-to back to wor-" Britney was cut by Santana's most ruthless words that have ever left her mouth._

 _"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING THINK! THOUGH I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED SHOULD I. I'M THE WORKING MY ASS OFF FOR US, NOT YOU! I'M THE ONE BARELY SLEEPING, NOT YOU! I'M THE ONE PUTTING US BOTH THREW SCHOOL, THE BEST I CAN! NOT FUCKING YOU! SO OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK BECAUSE YOU NEVER HAVE TO, DO YOU?! YOU JUST WALK AROUND LIKE LIFE'S A FUCKING RAINBOW! GOD! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID, YOU IDIOT?!" Santana's hands flew to her mouth as she covered them in shock. Britney's eyes filled with tears as she ran past Santana and threw the front door. Santana didn't move, she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was frozen in shock at what she had just done. To her she just committed the ultimate crime._

 _That night Britney didn't come home. Santana called the pierces but only got "Britney doesn't want to speak to you, right now. I'm sorry" before a dial tone greeted her. That night Santana didn't sleep. Morning came and she knew she had to go to work. Especially, now that she had to make the money up for the light bill as fast as she could. When Santana got home that night it was to an empty house, only the difference was Britney's side of the closet was empty and so were the drawers. There was only a letter left, waiting to be read._

 _Dear Santana,_

 _I'm writing this to you because if I had to say this to your face I wouldn't be able to walk away. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I ever caused you. I feel like I've ruined so much of your life as it is, that this was bound to happen. I couldn't sit at home any more and watch you drown in yourself over the fact that you lost everything because of me. Maybe your parents were right. We are too young and I'm sorry it took this to make us see what has always been there. We were kids playing a game that we shouldn't have and now I know how you really feel for having to take care of me. I know I'm not smart enough for anything but I thought my heart was smart enough to love you, enough to make up for everything else I couldn't give you but I guess I was wrong to think that too. I love you Santana and I always will but this is something I have to do for the both of us in order for you to stop carrying a burden that isn't yours._

 _Love always_

 _Britney_

 _P.S I won't be at my parents btw my bus leaves before you get out of work. So, please don't bother them, Good bye._

 _Santana had been choking and sobbing with trembling hands as she read the letter that tore her from the inside out. She couldn't breathe, Britney was gone and she wasn't coming back._

 ** _END OF FLASH_ BACK:**

"Oh my god." Rachel breath out in a whisper. eyes wide in shock, she never thought she'd see the day. Santana and Britney were soul mates. How could she still keep faith in love if those two couldn't make it. "Santana, no... I'm so sorry but I hate to say I'm also very disappointed in you." Rachel finished.

"Yeah." Santana replied with a sad nod but still a small smile. "Yeah, I definitely screwed up and I had it coming for saying that. I lost myself for a while because of it.." The Latina replied with a far away look again.

 ** _FLASH BACK:_**

It had been a year since Britney had left and Santana was the biggest wreck she had ever been. She couldn't cope no matter what she did. The only thing that kept her going was copious amounts of liquor and sleeping with any and many blonde haired, blue eyed men that could be Britney's twin. She couldn't sleep with women. She tried but she always ended up bursting into tears because it was too much. So, she stuck with guys but still they had to look like an exact male version of her Britney or she wouldn't touch them. She lost herself in the party scene and it started to show on her face. She had just slept with her latest conquest and was getting dressed.

"Where you going, sexy?" The deep male voice spoke. Santana cringed internally but slowly turned with a look of boredom. She took in the 6'2 athletic build with bulging biceps, broad chest and an eight pack to match. the shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes that were identical to Britney's. He even had her eyes and lips shape but his jawline was strong and squared. She pretended enough it was time to go.

"Going home, I work in the morning like I told you." She replied with an eye roll.

"Why not stay at least one more round. I promise to make it worth your while." He replied back smoothly, handing her a shot glass of vodka. Santana eyed the shot glass and remembered what waited at home for her. An empty cold apartment but here in front of her was a warm body. She could pretend for a little while longer.

"Fuck it." She took the shot and downed it than downing 6 more. She felt the burn in her throat and welcomed the pain. Already feeling it go to her head. She attacked his lips aggressively.

"Here I want you to try this." He pulled a bag from his drawer with pills in it.

"What is it?" Santana ask.

"Something to make you feel amazing." He smirked.

"Fuck it." She repeated and took a pill than chased it with the vodka.

"Get ready for a an amazing night." He said with a devious smirk.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Rachel gasp deeply. "Santana Lopez! You did DRUGS! How could you?! Do you have any idea the repercussions that could have lasting affects on your body, not to mention your amazing voice?! Yo-" Santana's deep chuckle breaks Rachel from her ramble.

"Take it easy on me, hobbit. I was a heart broken kid. I hit rock bottom but it was a one time thing. Calm down and let me finish. I haven't even got to the juicy stuff, yet.." The Latina said with a smirk.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

Santana stumbled home feeling like a Mack truck had hit. She had been with the guy for three days straight. She had never partied that hard and binged so much before. She knew it was stupid and dangerous.. but it took away the ache in heart that didn't seem to be leaving her anytime soon. It's like she was trapped in this invisible soul crushing pain with no escape. Santana stumbled her way up the stairs. It must have been at least 1am. What day of the week she couldn't tell you. She had to figure out what to tell her jobs but than thought fuck it, what's the point anymore. When she reached her apartment door, she rolled her eyes. There was a body wrapped in a blanket. with a bag as a pillow.

"Look I don't know who you are but if you don't remove your ass from my door, I'll remove it for you myself." The Latina spat full of anger. The person groaned and pulled the quilt from there face. Santana gasp, she swore the left over drugs were making her hallucinate. The lightest bright blue eyes she's ever seen met her dark brown.

"Br-Britney?" She spoke in a whisper terrified if she spoke any louder the vision before her would disappear.

"Hey.." Britney replied in a tiny voice. She was blown away by Santana no matter how long she'd been away. Her wife was so beautiful in her eyes.

"Oh my- Oh my god!" Santana said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it after a year of radio silence, here Britney was shattering her with her presence. For some reason the Latina felt an anger flair in her. An anger she recognized as betrayal and abandonment. Santana felt her body tense in defense.

"What can I help you with?" The Latina ask in a business like tone. Wiping any evidence from her eyes, that would betray her tone. She watched as Britney's eyes dimmed from it's vibrant shine just moments ago.

"I wanted to come here to speak to you but you weren't here.. so I waited." Britney replied with her head bowed. She knew coming back would be hard but she thought she still had some place in Santana's heart. The only reason she left was to be a better person, to be smarter and be her wife's equal. The Latina's words from a year ago, burned her deep and engraved it self to the point that she will never forget but in the year she took away from the Latina and all the hard work she'd done to improve herself, showed Britney. That no matter where she was, it would never be anything or mean anything without Santana. So, once she finished everything she set out to do, she came straight back home and that home was with the Latina. They say home is where the heart is, right?

"Why didn't you just call?" The Latina ask with the stubborn attitude of a teenager. Britney recognized the stance immediately, she was speaking to a very hurt Santana and her heart broke. The last time she dealt with this version of her raven haired angel, was in high school when Santana told her she loved her and Britney said she was with Artie. It broke her heart to see her this way, there was also something different about her that Britney couldn't place.

"I tried but the number was disconnected. However; I was assured by the landlord that you still lived here. So when I got here and you weren't home I decided to wait. Can we talk?" Britney ask. Santana refused to make eye contact. She knew if she did she would maul the blonde and not in a bad way. She didn't hate Britney, she knew what she said had crushed her emotionally but she thought Britney knew her better than that. Santana was just so stressed and exhausted she would never had said any of those things had she been in her right frame of mind. She would never had attack so viciously. What she would have done was sat down with the blonde and reassured her that everything would be ok. She would have strategized and figured out what to do, eventually but how she handled it was disgraceful but it didn't give Britney a right to just up and leave her like that. It tore her to shreds and for that she had to protect herself. For all she knew, Britney could just be here to tell her she's getting married and wants a divorce or something.

"Look I can't talk right now, maybe some other time." the Latina went to her door and went to let herself in.

"Please, Santana? I just need a couple of minutes, it won't take long." Britney said standing from her position on the floor.

"I can't.." The Latina unlocked her door, about to step inside.

"PLEASE! I am not leaving! You could ignore me all you want San but I am not going any where because you and I are not finished whether you like it or not. I don't give a dam if your seeing someone, I am going to be here until we talk about this!" Britney spoke in such authority that Santana would be lying if she didn't acknowledge the dampness in her panties. She had never heard Britney speak to her that way before. It was beyond hot and it took everything Santana had in her not to take Britney right then and there. She took a breath and without turning around spoke casually.

"Fine, meet me at the Lima Bean at 5 later today." Santana said than step into her apartment shutting the door behind her. Her body collapsing against it as it shut. Het heart hammered in her chest but also somehow skipping a beat with it. She couldn't believe she just spoke to Britney after not seeing her for a year. She wanted to slap herself because she was dying to squeal and jump up and down out of excitement. "Get a hold of yourself." She shook her head at her childish thoughts and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, where she may or may not have squealed to her self as she jump up and down with giddy happiness.

Britney sighed as she watched the Latina step in what used to be her home. At least she agreed she told herself. She wanted to feel excited but she couldn't not when there was a possibility that Santana was seeing someone. She didn't confirm or deny it or the possibility that she could be over her completely. So for now She would wait and hold her excitement in. She waited this long, a few more hours wouldn't kill her. With that she grabbed her belongings and made her way to her parents house.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Tell me you two worked it out." Rachel demanded. The Latina let a bellowed laugh and shook her head at the brunettes antics.

"Well, if you must know and won't leave until I tell you. How about a cup of coffee because this is going to take a while." Santana ask with a smile.

"Definitely and your right. I'm not leaving until I hear the entire thing. I'll take mine black thank you." Rachel replied.

"How about you come to the back with me. Donnie usually leaves threw the back and it's 30 minutes past closing so i'm sure he's gone. We could make a snack while we're at it I'm starving." Santana replied and Rachel accepted. They made there way to the back as Santana used her phone. Rachel went straight to the coffee machine but stared at it like it was an alien. The Latina noticed her trouble and rolled her eyes at the brunette and walked over.

"Here, let me teach you." The Latina went into a short but thorough introduction on how to use a restaurant coffee maker. Rachel nodded along with rapt attention as if she was a new employee and would be starting her shift tomorrow.

"So, what happened next?" Rachel ask as Santana made her way around to the grilled turning it on.

"You are one nosy hobbit." The Latina said with a smile.

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "First of all, I am a caring friend who wants to know if her friend is happy, that's all. Secondly, should you be back there? Aren't you suppose to be certified to cook back there?" Rachel ask in worry.

"Cool your jets, hobbit. I'm trained in every part of this restaurant. I've been offered a managers position seven times but I refused and secondly, since I couldn't go to med school, I found I actually have a passion in culinary the way I never had for medicine. I know now the only reason I wanted to be a doctor was because that was my parents dream not mine but when I discovered the wonders of cooking I got my degree." The Latina replied with a smile.

"seriously? Your a certified chef now?" Rachel ask in disbelief Santana nodded in confirmation. "Than why the hell did you bring me a salad? Couldn't you create something else?" Rachel ask with a cocky smirk. Santana took the challenge in stride.

"Alright, Berry but don't go back to New York crying about how no one's cooking it good enough for you." The Latina smirked in kind.

"We'll see about that when I try it and reme-" Rachel was cut off by Santana's reply.

"I know your vegan." The Latina smiled.

"So, What happened next?" Rachel ask while sitting on one of the counter tops in the Latina's eye line.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

Santana fiddled with her house keys. She couldn't sleep at all today, she spent it picking the perfect outfit and hairstyle. She tried to hide her exhaustion with her make up but it wouldn't hide the guilt in her eyes as she remembered what transpired the night before. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Britney left a year ago, all she could do to cope was sleeping around and drinking her life away. She stopped going to school and just worked enough to pay her bills and feed herself. Now that she saw Britney, she felt like she had somehow betrayed her. She felt like a cheater while there wife was away on business. She shook her head at her stupidity. You can't cheat on someone who disappeared on you with only a half ass note explaining as to why. With that in mind she straighten herself and made her way into the Lima Bean. She looked around but didn't see Britney. She sighed sadly to herself in disappointment. Of course she changed her mind. Santana felt so stupid and ridiculous.

"I thought you weren't going to show but... I'm so happy you decided to come." Britney spoke softly. She thought Santana wasn't coming because it was 20 minutes past the time she said but than again Britney planned to stay in that coffee shop all day until she did. If not she would have slept in front of Santana's door like she did all weekend until she got to speak to the love of her life.

"I thought you didn't come." Santana replied. relief at hearing that she wasn't stood up by the one and only person who could put her back together.

"I went to the bathroom.. I saw you about to leave, does that mean you don't want to talk anymore." The blonde ask sadly.

"NO!" Santana said her out burst startling her blonde counter part. "I-I mean no, like I said I didn't see you." The Latina replied timidly.

"Ok, Let's order." Britney said they made there way to the counter. It was awkward between them. Both to worried about scaring the other away that neither of them spoke other than to place there order. After placing there order they went to sit at a table set all the way in the back for privacy. Both wanted to speak but were to nervous to start. They sat that way until there number was called.

"I'll get them!" Britney said jumping out of her seat before the Latina had a chance to say anything. "Come on, get it together! You came back for a reason and you can't make anything happen just waiting!" the blonde spoke underneath her breath to herself. She wanted, no needed them to talk about what happened. She had a lot of time to think and a lot of time to do what she set out to do a year ago. She took a deep breath as she collected there drinks. Walking back to the Latina she took her in noticing how much thinner she was and how her eyes didn't have shine to them like they use to and she knew deep down it was partially her fault for it. Which is why this talk needed to happen, she felt determined again.

"Here's your order." Britney said with a smile. Santana said a small thank you and kept her eyes on her drink.

"So, how have you been?" Santana ask.

"Honestly, I've been better." Britney replied and Santana scoffed at the simple reply. "How have you been, San?" Britney ask eyeing the woman before her.

"Honestly, I've been better." The Latina replied with attitude. She sat up crossing her arms in a protective but childish manner. Making Britney sigh at her behavior. This is not how she hoped the conversation would start.

"Santana, come on w-" Britney started but was cut off.

"What do you want say? I don't even know why your here. You disappeared on me a year ago with only a bullshit note! How am I suppose to act?!" The Latina spoke heatedly But low enough so no one could hear.

"Sant-" Britney tried to speak again but was cut off again by Santana's fury.

"NO! You know what? No. I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to sit and let you brain wash me with your innocent bullshit! Yeah! I may have said some fucked up things that I never thought i'd say but that doesn't give you a right to just disappear than waltz back in my life like it's not a big deal and expect me to welcome you with open arms!" Santana's voice had risen as she spoke forgetting where they were and how many people she let into the conversation. Anger surged the Latina on just like the day she blew up after work. Britney's eyes welled with tears as she watched Santana break down and expose her emotions for all of Lima to see. "You can't just come here and expect me to still love you when I was easy enough for you to toss away, even though I gave up so much to keep you by my side and happy! I sacrificed my future and my family because I thought..." The Latina sniffed not realizing in all her anger that she had begun to cry. She doesn't even know when she stood up from her chair gazing down at the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and how those hurt her more than losing her own family just by looking into them. "I foolishly thought that we were it. That we were forever and than just by a few sentences by one stupid argument. You decided for the both of us that it was okay to snatch the rug right out from under _MY_ world.." The Latina shook her head as pain engulfed her heart. "Who the hell do you think you are? You had _NO RIGHT_! No right.." Santana whispered the end struggling to get the last words out because it hurt too much. "I never would have ever conceived of hurting you in such a way.. You had all of me and now..." The Latina couldn't finish she burst into tears and ran out of the Lima Bean feeling the weight of reality suffocating her beyond her control.

Britney jump from her set running after her but by the time she made it outside Santana was gone. Britney's tears were blinding her and her heart constricted in her chest. She wasn't mad or angry but worried and sad. She knew she hurt Santana but she couldn't shake the feeling that she hurt her love beyond repair. Britney took off on foot in search of the woman she loved. She didn't mean for it to go this far and she sure as hell didn't mean to hurt Santana. She had to fix this, she had to save them.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"Wow.." Rachel said she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santana and Britney were on a rollercoaster of emotions that didn't seem like it would get any better. She was afraid to let the Latina continue.

"Yeah, I was an emotional wreck. I was so angry and hurt that I didn't understand why she did what she did." Santana replied as she plated there food.

"Did you ever understand? The food smells amazing by the way." Rachel said.

"Grab a wine bottle out, your pick." Santana instructed. Rachel did as she was told picking a white wine. They made there way to the dining area taking there previous seats. After situating themselves Rachel took her first bite of the meal and moaned in satisfaction. "OH MY GOD! This is amazing!" Rachel praised.

"Don't jiz your pants, Berry. Besides this is nothing compared to the real Queen of the kitchen, it doesn't matter how long I study or work in kitchens. Q would slay your taste buds to the point of no retur-" The Latina realized what she just said and cut herself off. She cleared her throat of emotions threatening to choke her and changed subjects speaking timidly. "Thank you."

"So, did you? Finally understand, I mean?" Rachel ask again trying to stray the topic away from Quinn. She just witness Santana Lopez ache in silent anguish for two long seconds before the signs vanished, Replaced by a calm façade.

The Latina smile. "Not at first but eventually... yeah.." Santana replied.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Santana was on her bed crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe she ruined her only possible chance to get Britney back over what happened a year ago. She felt so stupid for blowing up like that again. The Latina's head shot up as she heard her name being called. She cautiously made her way out of the room towards her front door. First she heard knocking than her name again.

"Santana? Santana, I know your home.. I just want to talk. Please.. I'll do anything San. I'll let you yell and scream and throw things. I don't care.. I just want to talk about this.." Britney spoke sweetly. Santana was conflicted her heart wanted to rip the door off it's hinges if it meant being in Britney's arms, again but for some reason she was rooted to her spot.

"Ok, fine than I'll talk and you can listen and if you still don't want me around I'll leave you alone, I promise." Britney said "The day of the argument I went to my parents house a mess. I felt so stupid and betrayed but at the same time I felt like I let you down, Like I was just a burden. My mom assured me that I wasn't and that you were just frustrated but it still didn't make it ok for you to say those things.. than she called your mother." Santana's head shot up in surprise. "Your parents came over and we all sat down and spoke. I told them everything and they told me that they understood and that if I could find in my heart to forgive you. They also told me how they've been talking to my parents for a while and that all four of them found a school for me that helped people like me but that I'd have to go that night, while you were at work. They said when I came back from the school that we would be a stronger house I would be your equal. That is something despite your best efforts, I've never felt like and I wanted that. I wanted to be your partner not just your high school romance. I wanted my title as your wife to mean something more than a ring on my finger. Your dad paid for my tuition and everything. So.. I left but my heart was still and forever will be yours and I'm so sorry that I hurt you... I'll go now." Britney finished.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Wait, What?! Your parents are the reason she left?! Rachel ask in shock.

"Yup but I can't say that I blame them. I was a rude, smart ass who thought she knew everything but eventually that bit me in the ass." The Latina laugh.

" **FLASHBACK:**

Santana was silently crying on the couch. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was beyond furious, when she was sure Britney had gone she left straight to her parents house. Eyes red and tears streaming down her face. She reach there porch in record time and pounded on it with all the strength she could muster.

The door opened revealing a tall Hispanic man with eyes full of sincerity and compassion. Looking into his daughters hurt eyes told him many things. She was angry and in pain but he wouldn't take it back. He had watched her the entire year fall apart. He knew that if he let Britney tell her she was leaving, Santana would have fought all of them tooth and nail before she let Britney go anywhere. The plan was simple, all the parents waited months for there honey moon phase to fizzle and reality to settle in on the young married couple. It didn't happen as quickly as they'd hoped but it happened. His daughter thought she knew what was best and wouldn't heed his warning. She did what she wanted just like he had done what he wanted when his father warned him and Maribelle but they married, anyway and she become pregnant the summer after graduation.

So, he understood his daughters love and the strength behind it. Lopez's were very stubborn and fierce but when it came to love they were goners to the only one that could tame there heart and loved it back for what it was. It took a strong person to do that and he knew in his heart, it was only Britney who had it. He watched Santana destroy herself but he wouldn't intervene no matter how much all three of the other parents tried to convince him. He did the same thing when Marabelle left him, when his father and mother helped them find there way back to each other but in a different way. Because as his father taught him, How could you be a man and take care of your household when you can't take care of yourself and never have. How could you be a husband to your wife when you don't understand what it means to be one. So, that's why he said all that he said to Santana. It was to help her understand that you don't just put a ring on someone's finger and hope for the best and vice versa. He and the rest of the parents want the young adults to appreciate each other and help each other grow but not in the way of always holding each others hands, because that doesn't help. They both had to learn that with or without each other they were independent and strong that if one of them fell down the other could handle the weight, until they would be back on there feet. If one was sick the other could nurture there love back to health. What Santana was doing was honorable yes but also ruining any chance of Britney having any real independence. Ruining any chance of having the knowledge that if she stumbled, Britney could always catch her no matter what. That's why he paid all that money for the school Britney went to. They taught not only academics but financing budgeting and real life scenarios should she lose her job. What the next plan of action would be, If she had children how to take care of them financially and emotionally. Britney's vocabulary alone has improved beyond what they expected for just a year student. She still had 3 years to go but since she did so well many paid for the in home tutor and because Britney wanted to back home with Santana. He was very proud to call her his daughter in law. However; the biggest issue was standing in front of him and she had to be dealt with.

"HOW COULD YOU?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCK UP MY MARRIAGE?!" The Latina exploded.

"Sant-"Manny tried but again she exploded.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING SO SPITEFUL TO HURT YOU! YEAH I WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS BUT I WOULD **NEVER** HURT YOU LIKE THAT! YOU TOOK MY HEART!" She screamed. "You to- took my heart.. your daughters heart and you crushed it like it was nothing..." She whimpered.

Manny took a deep breath and approached his daughter. Hands raised in a way to show surrender and peace. Santana shoved him away. "NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She repeated but he grabbed her any way and pulled his only daughter into a hug after 2 years of not holding his baby. She sobbed into his chest and he cried just the same whispering he loved her. Maribelle watched from the door way. She knew not to intrude until apologies were made between the two most stubborn heads in her family. Two alphas meeting for a final bow out. How it would turn out she wasn't sure. Santana had always been a loose cannon and extremely prideful. This is the first time she's seen her daughter cry in over 10 years. So, she knew her daughter had officially felt anguish at it's worst. She truly hoped this would be the end of the feud between her husband and daughter.

Santana cried in her fathers arms after pushing him away, she eventually started to pull him in. She had forgotten how his scent always made her feel safe and comforted. She hugged him tightly and apologized with I love you's and thank you's in between. She could breath now, She felt a weight lift from her shoulders with the knowledge that no matter what happened to her, Britney would be ok, that gave her the greatest inner peace and that her father was man enough to not just let her go but help her understand what was most important. She felt a hand on her back and turned her head to see her mother with tears in her eyes and hesitance in her need to hug her daughter.

"Mommy..." She reached out and pulled her mother to her and sobbed her mother mimicking her actions. The family hugged and cried for all the neighborhood to see but Santana didn't care she had in her mind the greatest parents anyone could ask for.

" **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Awww, that's so sweet." Rachel said wiping her tears. "God, I knew there was something about you just by looking at you.. but.. what happened with Britney?" Rachel ask gently.

Santana took a deep breath. "Well, even though my parents and I reconciled I still had an issue on my hands. I could easily forgive Britney and she could easily forgive me but we couldn't. Some wounds that were still sensitive and we wanted to work on things slowly.. unfortunately.. that.. may have worked if I didn't ignite the flame so to speak..." Santana said with a sad but soft smile.

"Oh god what now?!" Rachel said feeling her chest constrict. "Hold on something tells me I'm going to need another glass wine." Rachel said seriously. She poured herself a glass and downed it in one go. Leaving a wide eyed Santana watching her. "Ok.." Rachel said with finality like what she was about to hear was her voice was gone. "I'm ready.." She connected brown eyes with brown ready for her heart to ache.

 **FLASHBACK: 1 MONTH AND A HALF LATER..**

Santana sat stoic in her seat in disbelief. her heart hammered in her chest and tears welled in her eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ringing. After digging threw her purse, she found the offending object. She looked at the name and shut her eyes as her breath gave way. BRITNEY CALLING... read back to her in bold letters. She couldn't be here anymore she got dressed grabbed her things and fled. She couldn't face anyone right now and didn't want to. She had no idea what to do. Anger took over as she realized how this could all end badly. Her phone blared to life again signaling Britney's call. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry if I'm bother-" Britney spoke softly.

"No! Your not, what's wrong?" Santana ask trying her best to keep her voice strong and her emotions in check.

"Nothings wrong.. I was just wondering if maybe I could come over tonight. I could cook us dinner and we could maybe watch a movie afterward. I could also maybe stay over?" The blonde ask with hope in her voice. Britney was so eager to be with her and not just physically. She missed there connection and the intimacy of it. She and Santana had been taking things extremely slowly. Neither thought it was a good idea for Britney to move back in right away. So there dating but still married. There also seeing a marriage councilor to help mediate so things won't get out of hand, When thoughts and feelings are shared. they had to rebuild there trust in one another and figure out where things went wrong for them but they were both beyond determined.

"I actually have to work tonight.. I'm sorry.. Can we do it tomorrow night, instead?" The Latina ask gently. The truth of the matter was, Santana was dying to have alone time with Britney but with the situation at hand. She just needed a night to herself to think.

Oh, ok. Yeah, sure. um.. I'll call you later?" Britney ask trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, of course." Santana felt like a complete asshole. Here Britney was putting in effort and here Santana was crashing it down.

"... I love you.." Britney whispered down the line, so softly Santana choked on it.

"..I love you too, baby." Santana replied feeling her vocal chords shake with emotion.

"Bye.." Britney said sadly.

"Bye.." Santana ended the call and burst into tears. Anger consumed her and she punched the wall closest to her. "Ahhh- SHIT!" The Latin look down at her hand than made her way to the emergency room. After getting a splint and strict instructions to never hit walls, again. She was on her way home. She called a cab an headed back to her apartment. She sat on her couch, again bawling her eyes out. She looked threw and read every last piece of paper the doctor gave her and sighed. This is what she gets for being an idiot, she thinks to her self. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"No offense, Santana but why on earth, did you think it was ok to hit a wall?" Rachel ask

"Well, like everything else I use to do. I shot first than ask questions later. Now, shut up and let me finish, hobbit." Santana replied casually.

"I'm just saying, have you never heard of stress balls or-" Rachel spoke in the familiar tone that would lead to ramble.

"Berry! Shut. Up. I gotta story to finish unless you don't want to hear the rest?" Santana ask with a quirk eyebrow. Rachel used her fingers to zip her lips in silence. "Anyway, as I was saying..." Santana continued.

 **FLASHBACK: 1 MONTH AFTER Santana's INJURY..**

Santana was laid out on her couch. She felt drained and hungry but was too tired to get up an feed herself. So she ordered what her hunger craved which was take out.. Chinese take out to be exact. She heard keys jingle in her door, before it was opened to reveal a very excited Britney with shopping bags.

"Hey! I just got back from shopping with our mom's. I got you some really cute outfits and some more tank tops since you said you've been feeling hot lately." Britney shivered at the cold in the room. "Jeez, San it's freezing in here! Can I turn it down?" Britney ask. the Latina nodded but was too tired to speak.

"Are you ok honey? You don't look so good." Britney observe but Santana didn't feel warm. She was laid out in a big white T-shirt and sweats.

"I'm fine, babe. I just want my Chinese food to get here, I'm starving. So, what did you get me?" Santana ask. Britney proceeded to show Santana everything she purchased as she did there was a knock at the door. The Latina rushed to get it. It was her take out, she paid the man and sent him on his way. Britney watch in fascination as Santana pulled out all the food she purchased for herself, that could feed 3 people and began to devour it. Britney couldn't recall a time she had witnessed Santana eat so much. She also remembered that Santana specifically said she hated Chinese but she supposed things could have changed with her being gone an entire year.

"Babe, I'm going to put this up for you, ok?" Britney ask and Santana nodded too engrossed in her food. Britney walked in to there once shared bedroom. She looked around feeling nostalgia hit her. She missed that room so much but she wouldn't have to miss it for long. She will be officially moving back in that weekend. There marriage councilor said they made great strides and are at there acceptance phase. Britney smiled to herself in excitement. She walked over to the dresser and started folding all the things she bought her wife and began putting them away. She was organizing the tops drawer when her hand connected with something in the back of the drawer. She pulled out the folder with a small planner on top of it with a thick large rubber band holding the two items together, she checked over her shoulder. She knew she shouldn't snoop but wasn't this there home and there life together? no secrets... she told herself she removed the band than she open the folder and her eyes bulged out her head and then everything shattered. Her lungs gave out, she couldn't even scream because she couldn't produce it. She read every last word on the papers before her. She opened the planner and saw times and dates of scheduled meetings. She felt numb and her body moved on auto pilot. Walking out into the living she watched the love of her life for just a moment. She felt her heart tightened because she has loved that woman so much of her life, she couldn't imagine her not in it but what if? what if Santana can picture her life with out Britney herself in it, isn't that what this means. She hid it away and kept a secret person. someone she obviously is already making room for but didn't think Britney had a right to know that she was being lied to. The anger came in a storm that Britney had never felt.

Santana felt eyes on her and looked behind her. She saw Britney watching her and chuckled. "Sorry, babe. I know I eat like a pig but I saved you some. I wasn't sure what you'd want so-" Santana was interrupted from her seat on the couch. Having no idea Britney had her personal belongings behind her back.

"Do you love me?" Britney ask in a curious tone, Santana had never heard before. The Latina looked at Britney confused.

"Brit, what's wr-" Santana began

"Answer the question." Britney said strongly. "Do. You. Love me?" Britney ask so seriously, never breaking eye contact with Santana. Her jaw set tightly as her anger slowly brewed.

"Of course I do.. wh- why are you upset. I- I don't understand-" Santana felt uneasy she has never seen Britney look at her this way and it made her nervous.

"Of course you don't understand, because your not sure if you've done something to upset me but you couldn't of if you were here on the couch, right?" Britney. Santana was now slowly rising off the couch because obviously something was not right and with the Britney was acting she wasn't sure how the disagreement would end.

"Babe, just tel-" Santana was cut off again.

"Don't call me that!" Britney said with such authority Santana felt the slap of the statement. "The only person that gets to call me that, is the person who **loves** me! who treats me as an equal and you don't!" Britney said louder as her anger build.

"OK! That's enough! I don't know what's going on here! I respect you and I see you as my equa-" Britney exploded before the Latina could finish.

"STOP FUCKING LYING! GOD! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO THINK YOU AND I COULD WORK! I OBVIOUSLY AM NOTHING BUT A RETARD TO YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK! HUH, SANTANA?! WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO JUST RIDE THIS OUT THAN COME BACK WITH AN EXCUSE THAT I'M JUST AS STUPID TO BELIEVE NOW, AS I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Britney bellowed.

"NO! Britney, please! Help me understand! I don't even know what I did, ok? I-I don't know what's going o-" Santana was cut off by papers being tossed in the air and scattered every where about her feet. Santana froze at the sight of them.

"Brit.. I.." Santana tried but words failed her. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. She was suppose to talk to her and tell her everything that happened and how. She was suppose tell her in the most gentle and sincerest way, that now there were two people who had her heart but she never intended to break Britney's this way not like this.

"That's all you have to say?" Britney ask the stoic girl. "What where you waiting to break it to when you were happy to ride off into the sunset without me? Just the two of you, right? or where you going to come up with something elaborate?" Britney said with snark and attitude.

"Britney, please believe me I-I didn't want you to find out like this. This my own fault, my own problem. I-I- I'm going to ta-take care of this. Do-Don't wor" Santana was at a lost as to how to fix this she just wished she had said something sooner.

"Wow.." Britney whispered in awe of the brunette. She couldn't believe those words had left Santana's mouth. "You're really saying those words? Do you hear yourself right now?! You know what? I need to leave." Britney grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"NO! PLEASE I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE?! DON'T GO I CAN FIX THIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Santana chased her to the door but to no avail. Britney opened it and walked out slamming it behind her without another word.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"What the hell was in that folder, that was so bad she left you and why the hell would you cheat?!" Rachel screeched.

"Calm down, hobbit. I'm Santana Lopez I got this." Santana said with a smile.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Santana got to Britney's parents house and knocked on the door but no one opened it. "Britney?! I know your here! Look I'm so sorry, words can not express how sorry I am so.. I-uh I thought maybe nostalgia would help me today." The Latina said. She knew the neighbors were being nosy but she didn't care before coming to Britney's house she stopped by her cousin Julio's house to help mend things. She knew she fucked up royally but if Britney would let her explain things, maybe they could be salvaged.

The opening chords she played smoothly and her fingers slid across the guitar with practiced ease. she had learned this so many years ago but only to prove to Britney what she meant to her.

"oh, oh, oh"

"oh, oh, oh"

"You were in college, working part time, waiting tables"

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Oh my god! you serenaded her in song! that is so cute!"

"Berry!"

"sorry, continue!"

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Left a small town, never looked back"

"I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'"

"wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts"

"I say, "can you believe it?"

"As we're lyin' on the couch"

"The moment, I can see it"

"Yes, Yes, I can see it now"

Santana played that guitar with gusto and passion. Singing at the top of her lungs, doing her best to serenade her wife's forgiveness one last time. She just needed Britney to listen more with her heart than her mind. Her fingers strummed as her voice carried to her wife.

Britney sat from her bed and removed herself from her mothers arms. She walked to the window and saw her wife with a saddened expression that was pleading it's hearts tears threw an instrument grander than any guitar could speak. Her wife's voice soulful with remorse caressed her in a way that no hands could touch her. She closed her eyes as her heart was released from it's vice grip. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered who they were. Because no what they it and nothing would ever change her mind.

"Santana watched the emotions flicker across Britney's face as she sang her heart out. She felt her heart break when Britney walked away from the window. Santana shook her head. She would play harder and sing louder, even if the police were called she was no moving. So she strummed that guitar as hard as she could and raised her voice. Britney would hear her, she was sure of it.

The front door opened and Britney stood in the doorway watching her. Santana walked to her slowly. She kept eye contact the whole time.

"Braced myself for the goodbye,"

'cause that's all I've ever known"

"Then, you took me by surprise"

"You said, I'll never leave you alone"

"you said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water"

"And every time I look at you, it's like the first time"

"I fell in love with a careless man's carful daughter"

"She is the best thing, that's ever been mine"

"Do you believe it?"

"We're gonna make it now"

"And I can see it"

"I can see it now"

"Britney.. I-" Santana started but felt Britney fingertips against her lips to prevent her from saying anything.

"I don't like that you felt you had to lie to me but I understand. I just wish you would have been comfortable enough to talk to me about things. I mean I know I should hate you but I can't and I don't feel like I have a right to. I mean I left you.. how could you have not try to move on and find someone else..." Britney said sadly.

"Oh no, baby. You don't understand it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to be closer to you.. and the only way the pain would go away was if I had someone who reminded me of you.. but even that didn't last long. I felt like I was drowning without you and it carried away one night and I took drugs while I was drinking and I can't even really remember what happened in those three days but-" Santana was caught from her emotional ramble by Britney's lips. both women were crying softly and hugged each other tight not wanted to feel any more distance than what they already suffered threw. Britney pulled away first and softly took hold of Santana's chin making her look her in the eyes.

"I want you to know that I'm so disappointed in you." Britney said and Santana whimpered in fear of the blondes next words. terrified that this was it for them the deal breaker.

"I can not believe you said what you said to me.." Britney shook her head. "Would you really do it? If I didn't approve?" Britney ask remorsefully.

"If it meant keeping you than yes... nothing is worth more to me than you." Santana said but Santana's eyes widen in shock as Britney shoved her away angrily and slammed the door in her face with out a word again... "Wait, what did I say wrong it's the truth!" Santana yelled at the door.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

OH MY GOD, LOPEZ! really?! what hell is wrong with you?! I mean I'm no lady expert but you keep somehow putting your foot in your mouth!" Rachel exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, in my defense I had no clue how she felt but I sure as knew how I felt." The Latina replied defensively.

What the hell was in that folder?! Rachel exclaimed.

"My worst nightmare. Britney refused to talk to me for two days because if I didn't care about our family than she refused to be with me.." Santana said exasperated just thinking about those two days.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Rachel ask confused replying Santana's words of that particular conversation but came up short.

"That's what I said Santana said annoyed. "After two days of the silent treatment of her by side the whole time she finally spoke when I said I was on my way to an appointment.." Santana said

 **FLASHBACK:**

"I'll be back, brit." Santana said as Britney pretended she couldn't hear. Santana sighed "I'll be back hopefully by two my appointment shouldn't take long Santana said making her way to the front door. When she opened the door a crack Britney's body barreled into it shutting before the Latina could leave.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Britney spoke with unshed tears.

"Britney, what the hell is wrong with you?! Santana ask frustrated. "First you forgive me than your mad at me 5 seconds later and now your talking to me again?" Santana ask

"I wasn't talking to you because I'm mad at you for being so insensitive to this family!" Britney spoke like it was the most obvious thing. "It isn't my fault you don't understand what I mean.

"Stop that! stop speaking in riddles! just tell me what I did wrong now?! Santana said as her emotion for some reason were spiraling out of control. Britney notice and softened walking over to the crying Latina.

"Baby? Don't cry, you know I love you but you were really insensitive the other day." Britney

"But I don't even know how?!" Santana wailed.

"Because you said you would do it if it meant you got me and nothing meant more to than me and I love you too.. but San.." Britney said softly as she made the brunette keep eye contact. "Our kid means more to me than you.." Britney said sincerely.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Rachel sat in confusion as Santana had a wicked grin on her face. Waiting for the penny to drop for Rachel.

"Wait, that doesn't make sens- ooohhh!" Rachel gasp eyes the size of saucers. Santana cackled at the Diva. "NO WAY?! YOUR LYING!" Rachel exclaimed. "OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed. "So what happened?! "Rachel ask more eager than before.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Santana's hand snapped up in surprise as Britney's eyes shined brightly as she blushed. "I mean that is if you'll let me parent with because nothing would mean more to me than not only being your wife but the mother of your children." Britney said with tears in her eyes as her heart raced in her chest that Santana would say no.

"Really?" Santana ask.

"I mean every word." Britney said.

"Oh god thank you! I don't know if I really could have went threw with it. I love you so much! I'm so sorry!" Santana rambled as she sobbed into Britney's arms trembling in relief.

"No.." Britney said softly and fear struck the Latina. "Thank you.." Santana listened confused evident in her features. "I know it's not ideal but Thank you for baring our children and making me the happiest woman on earth." Britney finished crashing there lips together in a passion they haven't had from one another in over a year. this being the first time there being intimate since two weeks before the blow up argument that set the last year and a half in motion. The argument over a light bill that didn't matter and was completely forgotten replaced by there love for one another.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Eeewww.. TMI, San" Rachel said shaking her head as she wiped her tears. "but awww that is the sweetest most long angst filled story I have ever heard! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel cried. "Oh my god what was it? A boy or a girl?" Rachel ask eager. "Do you have pictures?!"

"Yes and yes and yes, actually" Santana said noticing Rachel's confusion. "We had twins, a boy and a girl." Santana said with the biggest smile and Rachel squealed. The Latina started talking a mile a minute about her children and wife. Rachel couldn't believe all that she was hearing.

"What are there names?" Rachel ask.

"Brandon and Soraya. There and there three years old. Britney absolutely loves them she's perfect with kids." Santana gushed.

"So, your a chef. What does Britney do?" Rachel ask gently.

"She works for the McKinley, she's there librarian. We know we struggle and it gets hard I won't lie but coming home to my chaotic life just.. I don't know, I'm just so thankful and happy. I genuinely go to with a smile on my face or when I come home and I'm immediately attacked in hugs and kisses. Hearing I love you's for no reason other than being me. I know it's not the life of Doctor Lopez or Platinum recording artist Santana Lopez but in my home I'm labeled with the greatest title I could have ever achieve and that's mom. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Santana finished with a smile. Rachel felt so happy for her friend but jealous at the same time. She wondered not for the first time why she chose the lonely life she lived but wondering never did anything but hurt her.

"That is so sweet." Rachel said. "I'm happy for you Santana."

"Thank you.. So, tell me about you what's been going on your life?" The raven hard woman ask just Rachel's phone blared to life. Her assistant was calling. "I'm sorry excuse me." But Rachel didn't leave the table because Santana was family to her. "Hello?" Rachel answered. "Yes.. ok.. thank you so much... again i'm so sorry but thank you again I'll call you when I land, good night." Rachel hung up the phone and sigh. She was truly enjoying herself with the Latina.

"I'm so sorry, I have to-" Rachel was softly cut off.

"Go? Yeah, I heard.. Well, Berry though this was highly unexpected.. it was beyond amazing seeing you again." Santana said sincerely.

"It was truly a pleasure and just because I'm living doesn't mean you get to be a stranger, so!" Rachel said after writing on a napkin. "Here's my number I expect a call from you and the family soon I pictures to hang in my house so you better call." Rachel said " If not I'm coming right back here to find you." She finished with a smirk.

"Ok, well then here's mine." The Latina pulled out a business card for her side catering business. Rachel was impressed. They walked out of the restaurant with the Latina locking up behind them. She walked Rachel to her car and without warning pulled the smaller brunette in the tightest hug the smaller brunette had ever receive from Santana. "Thank you, Rachel.." The Latina pulled away and began to leave.

"Wait, why are you thanking me?" Rachel called out to her retreating form.

The Latina turned back to face the Diva but kept walking backwards as she spoke. "Because Britney told me how you were the one who tutored her secretly all through high school until you graduated! She wouldn't have made it that far without your help! I owe you, Berry!" She called out louder once she reached her car and Just as she was about to get in Rachel shouted back.

"ALL I WANT IS YOUR FRIENDSHIP! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED!" Rachel yelled with a smile.

"YOU ALREADY HAD IT, HOBBS! YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT!" And with that the Latina hopped into her 1991 ford van with it's loud engine she disappeared into the night but you could still faintly hear her in the distance. Rachel watched her go than looked at the restaurant Breadstix in front of her. Her hands held tightly to the business card in her hand as a smile formed on her face as another idea hit her. As they pulled off to the airport Rachel realized just how much she missed Lima.


	37. Chapter 37

**4 days lonely in Manhattan...**

Quinn was pretty sure she was having Berry with drawls, though She wasn't the only one. Beth was constantly asking when Rachel would be home or how much she missed her. Some times they spoke about how fun the weekend was and all the funny stuff that happened. They sounded a little obsessed, actually but could you blame them. Rachel Berry brought life back into there two person family. Quinn sighs in sadness.

Ever since she fell asleep in the Diva's arms over the weekend, she can't sleep any more. She falls asleep for an hour, than wakes only to realize she's in her rundown apartment with an absent brunette, and only the cold night to keep her company. Not that Beth isn't amazing company but more like adult companionship. She can't sleep after she wakes, so to say she looks like death would be putting it lightly. She's at work and her shift is almost over. Her back aches from the springs of her mattress and working all day. Her feet are killing her and she hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch. She can say the weekend with Rachel has definitely spoiled she and Beth. The bottom of her shoes have holes and are on the verge of breaking. She keeps getting little rock pebbles stuck in her shoe and her socks turn black from the contact on concrete. She thanks Rachel in her head everyday for trusting her with her car, because it has been a blessing. She forgot how just having something as simple as a car makes everything 10 times easier.

Neither she nor Beth have been late to work or school. They get to have an easy morning when they get up, because they don't have to rush to make it to the bus. It also means they get to sleep in later, well, Beth does. They don't have to get up two hours earlier, because the bus leaves them 6 blocks from the school. So, no walking but the Best part of it is. When they get to the school. They get to sit in the car with the heat on. Before they would have to stand out in the cold because there schedule made them an hour early to school, when they were actually on time to be there. It is also a silent relief for Quinn, because when the bell rings she runs across the street with Beth. They say there good byes for the day and she rushes back to the car without running into Mr. Turner. So, she has not seen him since that unfortunate night. She prays beyond anything that he let the situation go but for now only time would tell. Quinn was brought out of her musing when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh my god, mija! I came as fast as I could. Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Marisol spoke quietly but quickly. Gathering the blonde in her arms to give as much love and comfort as she could. "Do you need me to watch Beth, while you go?" Marisol ask.

"Marisol, what are you talking about? Why would you need to watch Bet-"Quinn began asking in confusion.

"Aye, mija you don't know?" Marisol ask with surprise and remorse in her eyes. Quinn shook her head no.

"It's been all over the news this morning." Marisol spoke quietly. She pulled her cell phone out and googled what she spoke of and than handed the phone to Quinn. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as her heart constricted. Her breathing became erratic. She looked at Marisol in shock.

"Whe- where is she?! What hospital?!" Quinn ask frantically, rushing to the back of the restaurant only to come face to face with the TV that her boss has hanging from the ceiling. The news was on and the story was being discussed. She froze as the name Rachel Berry flashed across the screen. A picture of Rachel performing was shown as they spoke.

" _-The star is said to be in critical condition. Sources say she was brought to St. Lukes hospital while others say she is being cared for at Presbyterian. It is unclear at the time. The Brunette sensation was air lifted because as we were told moments ago. Time.. is of the essence. Her mana-" The TV was shut off breaking Quinn from her shock._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING JUST STANDING BACK HERE?! GET YOUR SWEET ASSES BA-" Larry started to yell but was cut off by a very pissed off HBIC.

"Shut the fuck up! I am so sick of hearing your annoying, whiny bitch ass voice. I have let you talk shit and boss every one around and allow disgusting men out there, to put there hands on your female employees for your own personal gain! When really we could sue your ass for sexual harassment! Not to mention the verbal and physical abuse towards your cooks! I am sick and tired of working for you and I am pressing charges against you and this establishment!" Quinn yelled and the more she screams the more Larry turns pale because with every word out her mouth, her face transformed slowly as she takes in her prey. hands raising to her hips and chin held with confidence. Eyes sharp with no remorse as she belittled him with big words he wouldn't understand. It was magnificent to watch, the rest of the employees stared in shock at the usual quiet reserved mother. "NOW, STEP THE FUCK OFF! BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO FEEL! Quinn shouted her last words with finality. Watching the man child jump in fear at her voice.

"Mija! There's some one out here asking for you!" Marisol calls to Quinn from the entrance door. As soon as Larry starting yelling Marisol walked away assuming Quinn was behind her. She didn't get to see what just transpired.

Quinn stared him down, nostrils flairing in anger. She wanted to punch him in the face for all the years of uncomfortable situations he put her in. For all the men who sexually harassed her but she knew the smart thing to do was walk away, she is a mother after all and after everything that happened with Mr. Turner she didn't want to push her luck. She turned on her heel, grabbed her belongings and stormed out the door. Marisol guided her to a red haired, grey eyed woman who looked no older than 26.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" The woman ask.

"Yes, that's me." Quinn answered nervously. Oh god this is it. He called social services! There going to take my baby away from me. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"May I see some form of identification, please?" The woman ask

"Sure." Quinn fumbled with her purse hands trembling. After the woman looked at the name she smiled.

"I apologize for coming here unannounced but it is an emergency. May we step outside for privacy?" Quinn nodded.

The women step outside and the red head looked around to be sure no one was near or could hear. She spoke very quietly.

"It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name, though, I wish under different circumstances. I'm Alison waters, I'm Ms. Berry's assistant and I need you to come with me." The woman says sweetly.

"Oh god! Is she alright?" Quinn's chest seized.

"Honestly, right now, her condition is still unknown. I received the call this morning, I made fake calls all morning so the media would be confused over which hospital she'd been flown to but we don't have much time. We need to get to the hospital before they find out which one she's receiving care from." Alison finished. Quinn nodded her acceptance. "Do you need to go back in to let your boss know?" Alison ask.

"Honestly, the second I heard. I was watching the news and he tried to turn it off but.. I gave him a piece of my mind. So, I'm pretty sure I'm fired." Quinn replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alison said

"But I will need to pick my daughter up from school.. If you don't mind waiting for me just a moment, the woman that you spoke to when you came in. I'll ask her if she could pick her." Quinn said. Alison nodded and Quinn ran inside to ask Marisol to babysit. She came back in a rush eager to see Rachel.

"Are you fired?" Alison ask hesitantly.

"It's ok, right now, Rachel's more important." Quinn replied with conviction. Alison smiled knowing if Rachel heard that she'd probably Squeal like a school girl. Alison wasn't a fool when the brunette first became reconnected with the blonde. Rachel would not shut up about it. She would smile so brightly and her eyes would shine as she talked about the former Head cheerleader. She also told Alison about high school and how she had the hugest crush on Quinn. Her boss never spoke about anything from her past or personal life. That is until Danielle came into the picture followed by Quinn and her daughter. Alison knew how much trouble Danielle would be, when she first heard the news of her and she knew how much help Quinn would be in her bosses life, it was already showing. Rachel has been the happiest she's ever seen her. Rachel doesn't let anyone drag her to after parties or clubs, anymore. If she's correct Rachel hasn't had any one night stands either, though that one could be Danielle's doing and now she was renovating her home to make room for her favorite blondes. Secretly, Alison was rooting for them and if she could help make it happen, she would but the only issue she saw standing in there way was Danielle. Especially, when Quinn finds out the truth.

They were in the town car, driving across Manhattan. They past Presbyterian and Quinn's jaw dropped at the sight. There were news reporters, paps and screaming fans every where taking up the entire block. The police were doing there best to hold them back and let the ambulance in with the new comers. It was like a circus, Quinn couldn't wrap her head around it. She new Rachel was famous but god that was scary just looking at it. They kept driving, she could only imagine what St. Lukes looked like.

"How did you know where I worked?" Quinn ask.

"Well, Rachel spoke about you enough. She told me the name and where it was. We had a good laugh about it, because we past that diner 1000 times over the past couple of years and she's never stopped in. It's crazy to think you two could have been reacquainted a long time ago." Alison shook her head with a fond smile.

"Really?" Quinn ask in shock.

"Yes. She used to walk that way because her hairstylist lived in a neighborhood 3 blocks over. When she first got in contact with you, she was so blown away by it." Alison replied.

"Why did you come get me, though? I'm not family and we both know they won't give any information to me because of that fact." Quinn ask honestly, though she wanted to kick herself because this woman could easily ask her to leave the car.

"You want the truth?" Alison ask. Quinn nodded. So, Alison Began to tell her everything that occurred that morning. She knew why she had to pick up Quinn. For one thing she knows Rachel would murder anyone if they didn't. She told Quinn about Alex, Rachel's manager and Angela ,Rachel's publicist. Alex refused to call Rachel's father's and mother because he said it would be a burden and they don't have time to fly two queers and a lonely school teacher first class. Angela agreed with him. That one pissed Alison off because she herself is gay but also she knows from Rachel just how much her parents mean to her. He also said as her manager since she can't speak for herself, he makes all the decisions and how they are going to spin the story in there favor, to boost the brand, if Rachel passes. "Think of all the millions we'll get in remorse! Her merchandise would set us up for life!" Angela agreed stating." Think of the clientel we'd acquire because so many new up and comers idolize her, our business would expand beyond our reach." They spoke in slight visible happiness. Alison was furious and so was the rest of Rachel's team. She told them about Quinn and Beth, So they all agreed on a plan that Alison herself came up with. Alison put Quinn down as Rachel's emergency contact and Rachel's lawyer agreed to say that Rachel Said Quinn has final say in all things related Rachel, Though it's not legally documented but with everyone agreeing to back up the story. Alex and Angela won't know any better and Michael, Rachel's lawyers is drawing up a fake contract as they speak. So if Quinn agrees all decisions will be made by her. Quinn was pissed and disgusted for Rachel.

She was also blown away. She didn't think she would ever be in this predicament. "How do you all know if I could be trusted. You don't know me at all. What if I'm some crazy high school psycho trying to steal all of Rachel's money? What if Rachel loses everything because of me? What if I ruin everything she's worked for? She would never forgive me? Not that I wouldn't do it. I would do anything and everything in my power to protect her and do right by her. She means so much to me but what if I ruin everything?" Quinn ask seriously.

"That right there is why? The first question out of your mouth was not what do I have to do? You were more concern with how can we trust you. What if you mess with Rachel's life and her forgiving you, if you did. Not to mention how shaken up you were when I got to your job. You look like you lost a significant other rather than a friend in a hospital and last but not least two weeks after you and Rachel reconnected we were going over some of Rachels will. Because we added the house and land. She told Michael and I that if anything happen to her that I was to contact you immediately and you and your daughter were to be taken care of as if you are royalty. You and Beth are now in her will. She said she trust you with her life." Alison finished as she watched Quinn's eyes fill with tears. The blonde began to cry again. Quinn nodded silently.

"So, do you agree to help us protect, Rachel?" Alison ask.

"Yes, anything she needs, I'll do." Quinn replied with conviction.

Alison smiled. "Well, the first thing she needs you to be is strong. Alex and Angela can smell a weak person a mile away." Alison began briefing Quinn on everything Alex and Angela. Who they were as individuals and together. How they prey on people using gossip, guilt, blackmail and anything else they can think of to make you back down. How Rachel wanted to visit her fathers but was denied. How Rachel's parents called repeatedly but were told Rachel wasn't available. How they forged Rachel's signature for movies and TV shows without her consent, forcing her to work more to the point of exhaustion. How Michael recently found out they had been stealing money from Rachel and trying to add there names to any all business, Rachel was planning to do while on hiatus. So, both would have rights and say over everything she chose. Threatening to fire Michael if he didn't concede. By the time they pulled up to mount Sinai hospital Quinn's tears were gone and fury took it's place. Alison and the rest of Rachel's main staff had proof to back up the story and would be showing Quinn. They wanted Alex and Angela gone but trying to get rid of them would get them fired and since Alex and Angela had so much pull the entire team would be blacklisted. They wouldn't be able to find work anywhere. Before stepping out of the car she turned to Alison with a small smile.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I promise you I will do my best to not only protect Rachel but to protect all of you." Quinn said resolutely. Alison smiled with unshed tears. She cared about Rachel as a friend and a boss. When she first applied for the job She was going to college part time. Her parents had no money and she was on scholarship. 5 years in and she was struggling bad. Sharing an apartment with 4 other loud college kids whose parents paid there full ride. She would lose sleep because of them and her grades started to sleep. Eventually, she lost her scholarship, on top of that Angela had fired her. When Rachel found out, she went straight to Alison's apartment and spoke with her. Alison was a mess and didn't see her future getting any better. Needless to say Rachel swooped in and saved the day. Not only did she rehire Alison but she bought a studio apartment in a building 2 blocks from Alison's school. She paid Alison's tuition in full and told Alison when she graduated to let her know so she has proper time for a replacement. Alison cried like a baby and hugged her thanking over and over again with her parents doing the same. Angela was furious and tried to convince Rachel that Alison wasn't worth it with Alex backing her up. What they didn't know is that, this wasn't the first time Rachel helped her staff. She's been helping for years without any expectations of anything in return. She didn't want anyone to know she helped either and made sure to swear them to secrecy. So, having Alex and Angela pull this, has the rest of Rachel's staff in protection mode. What Quinn is doing means the world to them.

"Thank you." Alison replied, pulling the blonde into a hug she didn't expect but was happy to receive because they both needed it. As soon as Quinn stepped out of the car. She was greeted by 4 unfamiliar faces. "Quinn this is the rest of Rachel's immediate team." Alison spoke. "This is Michael her lawyer." The tall brunette man stepped forward shaking her hand with a "It's nice to meet you." Quinn smiled and returned his shake firmly. He was impressed already. "This is Alicia Reyes, her hair and make up artist." Alicia still sniffling in silent tears stepped forward to shake her hand in the same manner as Michael. "This is Leo Castel, Her wardrobe stylist" Leo stepped forward trying to smile but was still crying. you could clearly see they all had. "This is Timothy Hamm Rachel's personal driver." He stepped forward and greeted her quietly. "They all wanted to meet you and we all agreed to meet privately, so Alex and Angela won't be the wiser of our plan. We have to be extremely careful." Alison said

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for caring about Rachel enough to do this. I promise you all as I've promised Alison, to protect every single one of you and I'll try my best to not let any of you down." Quinn said sincerely.

They thanked her and than told her what she would be facing when she went in to see Rachel. All the staff members including Alison had to go in first and Quinn would go to the cafeteria grab something to eat with the money Alison argued with her to take, while she waits 45 minutes to go up, to prevent any suspicion. Quinn was given the information she needed as well as what to say when she reached said floor. With that everyone went there ways. Quinn sat in the cafeteria building her courage and rehearsing what she needed to say in her head. She thought about Rachel and prayed that she would be ok. She couldn't imagine a world where the brunette didn't exist.

 _ **ALISON AND THE CREW...**_

Alison was doing her best to remain calm. The crew just stepped into the elevator and she could see all of them were dealing with the brunettes accident silently. Alison still couldn't wrap her head around it. It was so sudden, one minute she was on the phone with Rachel discussing color schemes for Beth's new room, than she heard Rachel scream than the phone cut off. She tried to call back but all she got was Rachel's voicemail. An hour later she received the phone call with the news. She was the first they contacted because apparently Angela, without Rachel's consent had removed all members of Rachel's family for emergency contact. She was furious over it but she was thankful that she was the last number contacted by Rachel which is why she was chosen as emergency contact but since she wasn't blood related she couldn't receive any information but she knew if Angela did what she did than that meant Angela was Rachel's emergency contact or possibly Alex. She wasn't sure but if those two had any say in what happens, they would bleed Rachel dry of all her money and brand. If there is life support she knows they wouldn't even blink before pulling the plug. So, Alison decided to spring into action and call the crew who she knew deep down genuinely cared for Rachel and came up with the plan and she is very glad she did because when they reached there designated waiting area, there were two unexpected and unwanted visitors who have yet to notice them and it was bad, extremely bad.

The two visitors had there backs to the entryway as the doctor was writing in his chart calmly.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS! I AM HER MANAGER! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO OUR CLIENTS INFORMATION! YOU CANNOT -" Alex was cut of by the annoyed but calm doctor

"As I've said Mr. McMahon I can not give unauthori-" Alex cut the doctor off angrily.

"LIKE I SAID! I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT YOUR POLICY! I WILL SUE THIS HOSPITAL SO FAST, YOU WON'T KNOW IT HIT YOU UNTIL YOUR FIRED ON YOUR ASS!" He spat.

"Look obviously there has been a mix up. There is no one on our staff or in Rachel's family with that name. You must be mistaken. Now we need to know what our next plan of action is but we can't do that because you are with holding information that is crucial to our company. Give us what we ask or you will be dealt with! am I clear?" Angela spoke heatedly and threateningly.

"As I've already explained. I cannot give any information without permission from Lucy Q. Fabray. So please let -"The doctor spoke.

"ONCE AGAIN I DON'T CARE!" Alex shouted. Angela touched his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her with anger but nodded to affirm he was listening. Angela turned a wicked smile on the doctor.

"You said they had to be blood related or a spouse?" The doctor nodded in agreement tiredly. "Well, than will the mother of her child do?" Angela ask and Alex's smile brightened. Alison froze as fear set in. In all her planning she forgot about one of her biggest obstacles. There was no way she'd be able to present Quinn in the light that she had hoped, they'd eat her alive especially with no real proof that she and Rachel were dating. Quinn's background and job don't correlate with Rachel's. She knew if they were going to do this, Quinn had to not only play the part but look it. In Alex and Angela's eyes Quinn would be nothing but a peasant after what they hope to gain and Danielle, well.. She wouldn't be intimidated by a waitress and she'd wouldn't take Quinn seriously. She stepped back from the entryway before they could be seen. The entire crew followed they made there way to the stairs to get away before they were seen as soon as possible. On the way back to the lobby she told the crew what the new plan was now that Alex and Angela decided to bring Danielle into the mix. They all agreed on the new plan. As soon as they made it to the ground floor, they went in search for Quinn. Alison spotted her stepping into the elevator.

"QUINN!" Alison shouted as loud as she could. People turned to stare at her, Quinn stared back in confusion as the elevator doors began to close. The blonde reached out to stop it from closing and then she step forward exiting it. Alison and the crew rushed over and pulled her to the side. As soon as Alison opened her mouth to speak another voice rang out loud and obnoxious. The crew pulled Quinn to the side shielding themselves from view but watching and listening to everything transpiring.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHERE YOU ARE! WE ARE SENDING THE CAR BE READY! IF YOUR NOT, YOUR OUT OF THE PAY CUT! SO WADDLE YOUR WHALE ASS DOWN HERE ASAP! Alex disconnected the call.

"Is she on her way?" Angela ask.

"Yes, though she's demanding more money for her part but she isn't getting anything else." Alex replied with snoot.

"Let her think what she wants but Rachel's money and the brand will belong to us. I've already got my guy on the financials working to make sure we get everything. I do want to know who this Lucy Fabray is. She could be a problem if what he said was true. If she is sole beneficiary than we would have to take it to court." Angela said with irritation.

"That's if she finds out remember there isn't any contact information, just a name. So, as long as she doesn't show up or is contacted we're in the clear." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'd still like to be prepared. If all goes well with Danielle than you and I will be more informed and it will show we care. It will look good in court if she doesn't show to the last minute." Angela spoke lowly as they began to walk away. Quinn and the crew couldn't believe there ears. They now knew what they could be up against and Quinn for her part was a little worried.

Alison took in the almost terrified looks on there faces. She couldn't have them falling apart right now when they haven't even had a chance to fight, yet. Every moment counts and right now she had to pull them together for Rachel. "Okay, I know that sounded bad but are we really going to let those two get away with hurting Rachel?" Alison ask confidently. At the reminder of Rachel, Quinn's worried expression transformed into a cold, calculated scowl as she tracked the two scheming people as they made there exit out of the hospital. Her stance straightened as she made eye contact with Alison.

"No, we're not. I'm still in. All the way in." Quinn said with finality. The rest of the crew felt her confidence in waves and pulled strength from the fact, the blonde wasn't giving up.

"Great, now Quinn we've been talking and I know we already told you the plan. However; we came up with a better one but we can't do it without your consent." Alison said. Quinn's face softened in slight sadness. The blonde gripped her jacket to close it. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking down self consciously.

"Oh.. okay. I- you can do whatever you need to do. Anything to help Rachel. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I hope your plan works." Quinn spoke as she began to walk backwards away from the crew. "Please, let me know how she is and how everything turns out." Alison and the crew watched her in confusion as she began to close in on her self. Her confidence disappeared instantly.

"Quinn, what are you talki-" Alison tried but the blonde cut her off.

"No, it's fine I understand. You don't have to explain your new plan. I get it, I wouldn't work. I mean who would believe Rachel and I were even on the same level. Don't worry about it, I'm fin-" Quinn was cut off by Alison grabbing her by the shoulders. Halting her embarrassed escape.

"Quinn, that's not what I was saying. You are part of the plan. In fact, the same plan is still in motion. However, it is tweaked just a bit. Because the person they just called is as ruthless as they are." Alison spoke quietly.

"Really?" Quinn ask not able to make eye contact.

"Yes, really. We just want to change a few things up, to better secure everyone's safety in all this. Especially, yours." Alison finished with a smile. She thought Quinn was absolutely adorable.

"Then why do you need my permission, if you already have your plan figured out?" Quinn ask finally making eye contact. It wasn't lost on Quinn how Alicia and Leo were grinning like fools her way. She could feel there excitement in waves.

"Because silly, you don't go to war without your armor." Alison said with a smirk. Quinn looked confused still. "Okay, I'll just say it. We want to give you a complete makeover but unless you agree we won't do anything." Alison said reassuringly when Quinn's eyes bulged out there sockets. Honestly the blondes reaction was comical, if the situation were under different circumstances, she's sure they all would be on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Wh- wha- why? Why would I- I- I- mean I haven't- I don't even remember how to- I-" Quinn fumbled with her words like a fish out of water. Alison took her hand helping her to take calming breathes.

"It's okay, your okay, we just know if we presented you like you are, no offence. You wouldn't make it past any of them to see Rachel." At the mention of Rachel's name. Again, the blondes head shot up and her confidence came back full force and determination shined in her eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Quinn ask seriously, which was over shadow by squealing and jumping from Alicia and Leo. The two immediately went into work mode. Assuring Quinn she had nothing to worry about, to leave it all to them as they dragged her away. If Alison didn't know any better. It look as if Quinn looked fearful. She chuckled slightly at the two fashionista's and there innocent project as they dragged her away. Michael and Timothy stepped on each side of her.

"You think she can really pull this off?" Michael ask.

"That women right there made Rachel Berry fall in love without even trying. In my book, she's super women. She can do anything." Alison said with a smile. Timothy and Michael chuckled thinking about there boss and her many conquests they had to remove from her premises. "Now that her appearance is being taking care of, that leaves the business aspect. Knowing Angela she's going to want to run a background check on Quinn. So, we have to intercept it. At least right now they only have her name and nothing else. We need to get Quinn a new cell phone and a new job that she's had for the last couple of years but without it being on paper. It will be difficult to get but we could make it happen." Alison spoke as her mind raced trying to find a solution.

"My uncle, he's doing Rachel's house right now and you know how he adores her. Maybe we could get him to agree to say Quinn's been working for him all this time and that would help with the reconnecting of the friendship story, without anyone knowing." Michael said raising his eyebrow in question.

"That's a genius idea! okay you go speak to him and remember everything is on the hush and need to know basis. Make sure he agrees to help Rachel before you tell him everything and he has to sign a disclosure agreement. I'm sorry, I love your uncle but if anyone of those three find out about everything. It's over for us all and I don't want to let Rachel, Quinn or any of you down." Alison said genuinely.

"Don't worry you won't and I understand. I'll call you in a couple of hours to let you know how it goes, than we'll take it from there." Michael said before departing with assurances to both of them, all will work out.

"Okay, Tim your with me. We need to make Quinn into a boss on paper. We also need to set up a plan for Beth as well." Alison said

"You got this, Al. If anyone can help pull this off it's you." Tim said with a smile.

"That's a lot of confidence you just threw. It's a little intimidating but thank you." Alison said with a small but worried smile.

"No worries, kid you got this." Tim smiled at her warmly.

"I hope so..." She muttered under her breath as they made there way to the car. Wondering not for the first time, if Rachel would have only listened to her to begin with when she suggested, Rachel, to call Tim to drive her to her next appointment instead of taking that dam cab. Maybe just maybe things would have been different but they weren't and all they had was the here and now but the here and now could turn into the end for everyone involved.


	38. Chapter 38

Quinn stood with her mouth slightly parted and wide eyed, as she stared at the fashionista and stylist talk a mile a minute over her new look. They were still standing in front of the hospital. Tim, Alison and Michael were still inside. She couldn't really believe that it was only 1 o'clock. She couldn't believe that just this morning she was thinking how she couldn't wait to see Rachel.. Her thoughts get stuck there. Rachel.. God, of all the things that could have happened, this was something she wouldn't have imagined. She and Beth had just spent what felt like the best weekend ever with the brunette not five days ago and now there standing in front of a hospital that is hosting a part of her heart.

Quinn felt her breathing become labored, her chest constricting and her vision began to blur.. A million thoughts began to swim in her minds eyes. Surgeries and funerals, Beth in tears. She herself lost and inconsolable. bile fill her throat.

"QUINN! QUINN, HONEY, I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN AND BREATH WITH ME! IN AND OUT, IN AND OUT!" the voice spoke. Quinn could barely grasp it. It sounded muffled. She did as she was told. Slowly she felt herself calming, soon the sounds around her began to clear.

"There you go, that's it, in and out.." Quinn now recognized the voice. It was Alison. She felt the red head rubbing her back slowly. She hadn't realized she was hunched over or that she was crying. "It's ok, Quinn. Your ok. I got you.." Alison spoke sweetly to her. Quinn couldn't seem to calm her tears they were silent in there descent. She looked around her, taking in all there concerned faces. She appreciated them but there were only two people she wanted to see right now and one of them were currently in critical condition. She took a deep breath and did her best to keep her voice from quivering with emotion.

"I-I'm.." She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me." She spoke softly.

"Don't apologies, you have nothing to apologize for. We should apologize to you for overwhelming you, after just receiving the news." Leo spoke sincerely.

"He's right, you shouldn't. Please don't mind us, it's just when we get to talking our minds and mouths runaway with us. We're genuinely sorry for overwhelming you." Alicia spoke sadly.

"It wasn't anything you guys said or did. I'm just at a lost with how I feel. I just saw her five days ago and now we don't know what her condition is.." Quinn shook her head in fear. "No one has even seen her or got any real confirmation from the doctor on anything.. she could die any minute!" Quinn spoke as tears filled her eyes and her voice shook, again.

"You can't think like that, Quinn. Rachel is a fighter. She's tough and besides I think she won't want to deal with the wrath of you and Beth being mad at her." Alison said sweetly trying to lighten the mood. "But Quinn these things happen and you can't stop it. None of us knew that she would be in an accident. She sounded extremely happy this morning over the phone then suddenly I'm getting called to come to the hospital an hour or so, later but that's life. Life and circumstance put us in uncontrollable situations, Let's just be thankful that she IS alive and we WILL see her again, ok?" Alison spoke with conviction in her voice. Quinn nodded she knew it was true and that helped to calm her fears. She held onto those words.

"I.. um.. I know we have to get me prepared for the doctor and everything but if you don't mind I'd like to pick up my daughter and tell her the news. Hopefully I could get some rest and wrap my head around everything. If you don't mind, Alison, maybe we could go over everything that I should expect tonight?" Quinn Asked.

"No problem. How about Tim drops you off back at the diner to pick up the car and I meet you at your place at 9? Alison ask.

Quinn nodded as Tim held out his arm for her to take. She didn't know what compelled her but she stepped forward engulfing Alison in a tight embrace and thanked her repeatedly for coming to get her. Alison returned the hug just as fiercely with a "Don't mention it." in return. Slowly Quinn extracted herself from the red head and turned to the rest of the group hugging them as well. She didn't understand why she felt connected to these people already but she did. She felt like she's known them her whole life. The last person she hugged was Tim and then slipped her hand into his bulging arm as they began to make there way back to the car. As soon as they reached the car he extracted himself and opened the door to allow the blonde in by taking her hand to assist her. She smiled in thanks and he returned it gently. Tim shut the door and looked to the sky taking a deep breath. He prayed in his mind that everything would be ok. Just four days ago he and Rachel were in Lima, Ohio and he found out more about Quinn Fabray than he's sure she would like. He knew her story now and made a promise before all this happened that if he ever did meet her and her daughter, he would protect them with his life. Like he'd done and still does for his own wife and kids. As he got in the drivers seat and buckled he looked to the back and saw the sadness seeping out of the blondes every pore.

"Excuse me, Ms. Fabray?" He called out to her.

"No formalities, Tim. It's just Quinn." She smiled the best she could.

"Well, Quinn. How about a cup of coffee before we pick up your daughter?" He ask warmly.

"That actually sounds perfect, right now." Quinn said as she did her best to smile for him.

"You don't have to pretend, you know?" Tim spoke softly. Quinn eyed him questioningly. "You don't have to smile or force yourself to seem grateful for anything. We're all grieving over this in our own way. It's sad what happened and no one especially, me expects you to smile. You may not believe so but, I could see how much she meant to you the moment you stepped foot out of that car. You love her in a way no one else does. So, feel what you feel, don't try to pretend your ok when your not and always remember that your secret is safe with me. I'll always have your back." Tim finished seriously, holding the blondes eye contact. Quinn at first looked shocked than slowly her face transformed into understanding than her eyes misted with tears.

"Thank you, Tim. I appreciate it." Quinn spoke in a small voice.

"No problem. Now, how about that coffee?" He ask kindly and Quinn smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"Definitely." She replied with a nod. Tim drove off into traffic. Driving the unsuspecting blonde to Rachel's favorite coffee shop. Which, happened to be his brother's place. He ask for the blondes choice and than proceeded to call in his order via blue tooth. They reached the coffee shop in no time. He was in and out in under two minutes. He turned to Quinn with as much gentleness as one could muster in his situation.

"Excuse me, Quinn?" His spoke softly. Quinn turned to give him her attention.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I don't want to over step my boundries or anything but it seems to me that maybe it would be smarter for you to take some time to yourself completely, considering the situation." He replied genuinely.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Quinn replied in kind.

"Well, considering the circumstances. I think maybe having a couple of minutes to yourself couldn't hurt you. I know you want to give your daughter the news but maybe you should have a little time to yourself. Just to clear your head, I mean. You haven't had a moment to yourself since you heard about it and you've also been at work all morning before you heard anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. How could you be any help to your daughter if you, yourself haven't tried to at least deal with some of it yourself?" Tim spoke with respect as to not over step.

"Your right.." Quinn said sadly but understanding completely. How could she be strong for Beth, when she hadn't grieved her self. She knows Rachel isn't dead but there is still the fact that she could pass if her body decided to give up without notice. She looked back at Tim in understanding.

"Don't worry, Quinn, I know just the place.." He said with ease and Quinn looked apprehensive. "Don't worry I use to bring Rachel there whenever life was becoming overwhelming for her. Quinn felt it rude to say no. She was also curious about the place that apparently helped Rachel feel at ease. She hoped it would somehow make her feel better.

"Okay.." Quinn replied.

"Okay, I ordered us some snacks to go with the coffee." Tim informed her with a smile.

"Great.." Quinn replied just as Time pulled off. They drove for almost twenty minutes until they reached a fenced in beach front. Tim cut the engine and stepped out. Walking over to Quinn's passenger side to open the door. He held out his hand for the blonde to take as soon as she was out of the car, he walked over to the passenger side door up front where he had all there goods. He collected everything and began to make his way to the pier. Quinn followed cautiously. She saw tons of no trespassing signs along the way and started becoming apprehensive about the situation. Tim on the other hand continued forward. Tim noticed she began slowing down and turned to her questioningly.

"Are we on private property?" Quinn blurted out in slight fear. Tim nodded. "Okay, I can't go in there, Tim. I have a daughter to think about if I get arrested, there would be no one to-" Quinn was cut off by Tim's chuckle.

"Quinn, first of all. Do you think I would put you in a situation where you could possibly be arrested?" The blonde raised her eyebrow at him in a "Are you serious?!" matter. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Quinn didn't know him at all, they just had met that day. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you think Rachel would let me bring her here if she didn't think I was trustworthy?' Again, Quinn somehow made her eyebrow raise an inch more. He chuckled again. "Ok, let me clear this up for you. Rachel bought this property for me, I just haven't figured out what I want to do with it, yet. In short I own the place." Quinn's eyes bulged the second he said Rachel bought the place for him. "Now, come on the coffees getting cold." He proceeded to trek ahead to the abandoned pier. Quinn began to follow silently. There was a small wooden crate on the side and as soon as he turned it over, Quinn's eyes filled with tears. There on the side in marker was Rachel's name. The brunette had signed her name with a star at the end. It read Rachel Barbra Berry was here 08/13/2015. Quinn immediately began to cry. Her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Tim engulfed her in a hug as he cried too. This was his and Rachel's spot when they needed to unwind together. When they could be complete goofballs and not have to worry about paps capturing there fun and turning it into a unrealistic romance.

"I'm sorry..." Quinn spoke as she did her best to collect herself. Tim shook his head at her embarrassment.

"Don't be, let it out." He spoke in such a warm fatherly tone that Quinn just couldn't help herself, her tears came in waves. 17 minutes later found them sitting on the floor with there coffee and food, enjoying the silence. Quinn was beyond grateful he had brought her here. There was no way she could have faced Beth without breaking down. She felt like she had lost a part of her soul and she couldn't wait to at least SEE Rachel, just to make sure with her very own eyes that the brunette was still breathing.

"Why did you bring me here of all places?" Quinn ask gently. She wasn't trying to be rude. She was genuinely curious.

"Well, When Rachel or I are having a particularly bad day we shut off our phones and come here. It doesn't matter if we're together or separate but this was our safe haven for a while before she bought her land but we still come here when we're more in the city. She tells bad jokes, we have a beer or coffee. Sometimes. We just sit quietly for hours without saying a word to each other because the silence is so comfortable. She use to tell me it was one of her favorite places. So, I figured maybe it could be yours too whenever you needed it and right now you do." Tim finished with a light shrug of his shoulders as he stared out into the open sea.

"Thank you.." Quinn spoke sincerely.

"No, thank you.." Tim countered. Quinn shook her head in confusion. Not understanding why she was being thanked when she didn't do anything to warrant it.

"I didn't do anything.." Quinn replied.

"Yes, you did, actually." Tim turned to look into her eyes so she knew how serious he was. "What I'm about to tell you stays between you and me, got it?" Quinn nodded. "You cannot tell Rachel when we finally speak to her or she'll have my head but I have never told anyone this before. I'm only telling you because I know how you feel about her." Quinn blushed. "Before you and Beth came along, I was worried about Rachel." Quinn sobered up immediately. "She was slowly getting lost in her world. You could tell she was losing the will to keep doing what she so supposedly loved to do. She was becoming lonely and depressed. Her casual wine became casual beer, than casual liquor to not so casual partying. One night I waited in the car as usual because her partying became an every night thing. I remember hearing some shouting and I stepped out the car to the front of the club only to see Rachel brawling it out with some guy. She was this little thing trying to fight a guy who had a pretty good build against her. I don't know if maybe he was just too drunk to notice he was fighting a woman or if he didn't care but he was wailing on her like she was a man and I'll give it to Rachel she was doing her best to give back every hit he threw but she was in bad shape. I remember fighting the crowd to get to her. When I finally reached them, pardon my French. I knocked the guy on his ass but the next thing I know there's more of them coming and Rachel is still going. I was shocked really, because I had never seen her so angry. She just keep shouted "COME ON PUSSY! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!" For every hit she landed she would shout "Nothing to lose!" I couldn't believe it I knew I had to get us out of there before the paps showed. The police were already on there way. so, I fought as hard and fast as I could the only few seconds I had I threw Rachel over my shoulder and broke my way through the crowd. She was still shouting behind to them that she had nothing to lose. I got her to the car and she was so trashed she was laughing her ass off, again excuse my French. She just kept laughing until her laughs started turning to tears. She broke down in sobs while I drove her back to her hotel, At the time she didn't have the land or anything. I parked the car and called the concierge to have some one open the backdoor. so, I could get her upstairs without being seen. I had to carry her bridle style and made her shield her face. I didn't get to see the damage yet because it was too dark but when we got to her room and I sat her on the sofa, my heart broke and I felt an indescribable anger at who ever that punk was because she was beaten so badly her left eye was swollen shut." Quinn gasp in shock. "her entire left side was severely bruised. The right side of her lip was busted and you could see the bruises beginning to form. I was terrified I got on the phone immediately with Alison. It was around 4am when I called and told her everything. God bless her she was on her way as fast as she could. I told Rachel she was coming but it was almost as if she was a in a catatonic state. She just kept mumbling to herself and crying. I kept asking her what she was trying to say? finally she spoke louder." Tim's voice shook with emotion as he remembered the day Rachel had her first emotional breakdown. It broke his heart all over again just thinking about it. "She kept asking why they didn't love her anymore and I kept asking her who she was talking about but she just kept rambling. "Why don't they love me anymore? Why don't they call me? Why doesn't anyone love me? What did I do? Please tell me what did I do?!" I didn't know at the time none of us did, actually. that Angela and Alex were forging her signature and making her work none stop without her consent. We also didn't know that Rachel hadn't heard from her parents in over a year and a half. Not on her birthday or holidays, nothing not one peep. She didn't even hangout with friends. We all thought it was odd that this 19 year old girl would rather work non stop than take vacation." He scoffed at their own stupidity for not seeing what was right in front of them. "What we didn't realize was that Rachel was knew to the business she had no idea that her signature was forged, she thought it was part of the business. I remember hearing her in the back seat telling herself that this was part of the business and that it was lonely at the top and this is what she worked her whole life to achieve and that her parents were proud of her and that they were just working, that's all. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that, that was the truth. When I first met her she was sweet and kind, wouldn't hurt a fly. Not one cuss word would pass her lips but slowly Alex and Angela along with this business changed her. She stopped caring about feeling and faces were a dime a dozen. Sure enough the women in her bed just became a blur to her. It was like she lost her soul. Her eyes wouldn't shine anymore and her smile was fake for every fan that told her they wanted to be just like her. The alcohol was in her hand as soon as she was up in the morning and helped to put her to sleep at night. It wasn't until two years ago that we all got together to confront her and what I mean by we is minus Alex and Angela. Those two couldn't careless as long as she could perform. We had a very angry brunette on our hands when we pulled the intervention. it took her months of therapy and anonymous AA meetings to get her at the very least sober on a day to day basis. no one knew this was happening but the five of us and obviously her. eventually, the therapy made a very small break through with her and Rachel's idea for the land and house started to come to fruition but still there was sadness there. We did all that we could do we didn't know how to fix it, than Danielle came along and blew all her progress to bits and has been holding her by a short leash." Quinn grit her teeth at the mention of Danielle. She knew when it came to her Quinn was going to have a fight on her hands. "She came in with good and bad news. I think it's taken everything Rachel has not to lose it on the women. Rachel started getting depressed again. She had good days but Danielle would purposely do something to ruin it than laugh in Rachel's face." He shook his head and than looked at Quinn seriously than a slow smile crept onto his face. "Than you and Beth came along and it was like watching a time machine transform her into the Rachel Berry we all met when she first signed her contract. Happy, bubbly bouncing Rachel Berry. She talked and talked about you and Beth non stop, It was the happiest I'd seen her in years." He let out a bellowed laugh at Quinn's blushed smile. Quinn couldn't believe Rachel spoke of her and Beth so much but from what it sounded like. It seemed she was just happy to have someone from her past back in her life. "So, that is why I thank you.. because you've given us back a family member whose been lost for far to long." Tim finished with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Quinn Fabray." He said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

After they packed up everything. They drove in silence back to Larry's Diner. Quinn thanked Tim again for giving her the time to collect and prepare herself to tell Beth. They hugged one last time than he left. Quinn walked to Rachel's car and got in. Buckling up she took a deep breathe and prepared herself for what was to come. To be honest after everything Tim told her she was still in shock. She couldn't believe that had happened. She also couldn't believe Rachel's manager and publicist. They were disgusting people. She wanted to scream at them or fire them but she knew she couldn't. Another thing that blew her mind was the fact that Rachel's parents were none the wiser, she wondered if they even knew where Rachel was at the moment. The more she thought about it the more upset she got. She wanted to hurt all the people that hurt the brunette. She wanted to take Rachel in her arms and protect her from the world. She knew she couldn't realistically shield the brunette from the world but she sure as hell would try. Pulling up to Marisol's building the blonde cut the engine. Sitting back she took deep calming breathes. How the hell was she going to explain this to Beth. How could she look into her baby girls eyes and tell her what happened to her best friend. Her only friend besides Marisol and her mother. She sighed deeply and stepped out of the car. It was going on 4 o' clock.

She made her way into the building and began climbing the stairs. A heavy burden of sadness weighed her down. Once she reached her destination she knocked on the door and waited. The door opened only to her surprise it was Miguel. Upon seeing it was Quinn his eyes misted with tears as he pulled her into a fatherly hug. Quinn immediately began to cry, though she fought her hardest not to.

"Mommy!" Beth's happy voice seized the blondes chest. She knew what she had to do but didn't want to have to do it.

Quinn turned slowly making sure to wipe her tears away the best she could. "Hey, sweetheart." She tried to speak evenly but her voice shook upon seeing Beth's smiling face but that changed as soon as she saw her mother's face in return.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Beth ask as she made her way over to Quinn. Marisol and Miguel left the two blondes in the living room to give them privacy. Quinn walked Beth over to the couch and sat her down. Quinn kept eye contact searching for something she wasn't sure of. Quinn cleared her throat and licked her dried lips. Preparing herself for what she was sure would be the hardest news she's ever had to deliver and that includes having to tell her family she was pregnant.

"Beth, honey, There's something I have to tell you and it's very serious but I want you to know that no matter what I love you and I'm here for you if you want to talk about it after, ok?" Quinn ask softly doing her best to keep her emotions in check. Beth nodded her understanding. "Ok, what I have to tell you has to do with Rachel." At sound of the brunettes name she could see her daughter tense up.

"What's wrong is she sick?" Beth ask.

"Sort of but not really. You see, honey there-" Quinn had to swallow the lump in her throat as she stared back into the wide eyes of her daughter. "There- There's been an accident." Quinn's voice wavered slightly. Beth looked at her unsure her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What kind of accident? Like when I broke your necklace or like when I fell off the monkey bars at the park?" Quinn strained a little as she smiled at her daughters intelligence. She took a deep breath. "Like when you fell of the monkey bars, honey." The blonde spoke softly.

"Did you kiss her boo boo to make it better? Because it always makes me feel better." Quinn shook her head no. "Why not, you should. Come on mommy. Let's go see Rachel and you can kiss it to make it better." Beth hopped off the couch and began gathering her things. Quinn was frozen in place trying to collect herself. "Come on, mommy. We have to go see if Rachel's ok." Beth said as she walked over to Quinn and grabbed her hand to pull her up except Quinn didn't move. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Come on, mommy! We have to go see Rachel! We have bring her soup and animal crackers so she'll get better, come on mommy!" Beth spoke urgently pulling at Quinn's hands to get her mother moving. Quinn's tears cascaded down her face in silent agony. Clearing her throat she spoke in a strained voice that shook with uncontrollable emotion.

"Swe-Sweetie.." Quinn took Beth's hands in her own. Forcing herself to make eye contact she took a deep breath. "Sweetie, that won't won't work.." Beth ceased all movement making eye contact with her mother.

"Why? You always give it to me when I'm sick or hurt.. I always feel better.. Why are you crying, mommy?" Beth ask softly. Quinn shook her head trying to clear it enough to give her 6 year old daughter the answer without scaring her.

"Well, Rachel was.. Sh-She was in ca-" Quinn took another breathe. "She was in a car accident and we don't know much about it, yet." Quinn said with as much control as she could muster but it did nothing for her resolve as she watched how her words affected her daughter and she wished she could erase them from her minds eye as soon as the flash of emotions hit. Beth's eyes filled with tears as her breathing became erratic. Shaking her head as the first sob hit. Quinn scooped up her daughter into her arms rocking her back and forth as they cried together.

"Is-Is she... Did she go with the angels, mo-mommy?" Beth ask in a tearful whisper.

"Oh no! Baby, she's still alive! Like I said earlier we just don't know if she's ok... We have to wait but we don't know anything yet.." Quinn spoke immediately doing her best to put her daughters fears to rest as her own fears along with her imagination conjured up the worst, because the truth was she wasn't even sure if Rachel WAS alive. That thought alone sent her into another bout of tears that she had no control over. Beth continued to cry as well, they both cried holding tightly to each other for a while until Beth finally past out from exhaustion. Marisol offered for them to stay the night but Quinn new she had to meet Alison at her place within the hour. She hadn't realized how late it was. She said her goodbyes to the elder couple and got Beth situated in Rachel's car. The drive was solemn. When she reached her apartment she did her best to be as quiet as she could as she carried Beth upstairs. The apartment was freezing as usual when they walked in. She felt like she hadn't been there in ages when really she had been there just that morning. She walked over to her opened pull out couch, Thankful they forgot to fold it back in. She was so occupied she didn't notice the front door never clicked shut. She tucked her daughter in with a kiss to her forehead and an I love you accompanied by teary eyes. Just as she stood up a strong hand covered her mouth as the other wrapped around her waist. She tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Shhh-Shhh.. I wouldn't scream if I were you. We wouldn't want to scare Beth or worse make her watch her mother get hurt.." The moment the voice registered Quinn froze in fear. She stared at her daughters peaceful body as her own began to shake uncontrollably.

"Now there's a good girl, mmmm... You smell so fucking good.." The man spoke as he rubbed himself into her back side. Quinn shut her eyes as she felt bile rise from her throat. She couldn't believe she was being sexually violated in front of her daughter. "Now I'm going to let go of your mouth and if your smart you'll know it's best if you don't scream unless you want Beth to pay for your actions." "Quinn nodded in agreement. Slowly the hands on her removed themselves. Quinn spun around using her body as a shield to protect her daughter from her attacker.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in anger, just having him in her home made her skin crawl and tainted her homes safety.

"I think the question you want to ask is why? but to answer your questions I haven't seen you at the school in the mornings and you still need to keep up your end of the bargain." Quinn stared at the principal in fury. She couldn't believe it had come this far where she and Beth weren't even safe in there own home.

"And I'm sure you remember our last encounter.. Nothing will ever happen between us. Now, you can let yourself out." Quinn spoke strongly and with confidence.

"See now this is why we had a problem last time. You have to much mouth for your own good and my promise stands.. social services wi-" Quinn cut him off before he could continue.

"There's nothing you can do, I have proof and if you don't lea-" Mr. Turner cut Quinn off with a sick laugh that crawled up her back.

"You mean this proof." He pulled a tape recorder from his pocket and Quinns eyes bulged out her head. "He was in there apartment before we got home?!" Quinn thought to herself in disbelief. The blonde felt tears slide down her face as fear once again reinstated itself in her heart, she looked at Beth still peacefully sleeping on the bed. She felt stupid and humiliated, she felt disgusted and used but most of all she felt alone. She wished Rachel was there. She just wanted to be engulfed in the feeling of safety she felt whenever she was in the brunettes arms but she knew that was no longer an option. He had her right where he wanted her and there was no one to call anymore. The only person she could call was currently fighting for there own life. Quinn new what was coming next but she also wasn't a cowered and she refused to show any sign of weakness nor give him the satisfaction of feeling as though he'd won. She would go to her grave fighting for the rights of her child.

"So? Just because you found the recorder doesn't change anything. I stand by my decision. Now leave!" Quinn spoke with authority holding his eye contact fiercely. He watches her confused for a moment before he speaks.

"Do you understand that your daughter will be removed from your custody permanently or are you that stupid to think that I won't make the call?" Mr. Turner ask in anger.

"Go ahead and make your call. I don't care because no matter what you do, I will fight you back as long as I have to. NOW LEAVE!" Quinn spoke back just as aggressively.

"You stupid bitch!" The principal advanced on her but was cut off two feet from the blonde.

"What's going on here?" Alison spoke from the front door. The blonde and principal stared each other down before he spoke.

"Nothing.. I was just leaving.. I'll see you soon, Ms. Fabray." Principal turner spoke deeply.

"Be sure to let a bus hit you on your way home." Quinn said back with attitude. Quinn kept her eye on him the entire time he made his exit. She walked to her window to make sure he left the building she took a deep breath as she shut her eyes and dropped her head in exhaustion. She jump in fear as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alison ask. "Who was that guy?" She asked in worry.

"Nobody.. Just the bane of my existence." Quinn replied.

"Ok.. Are you sure you want to go over everything tonight? You look a bit tired." Alison ask

"Yes.. It's fine I wouldn't be able to sleep if I wanted to." Quinn replied in such a soft emotional whisper that Alison felt every word in her core. Something told her not to let the blonde out her sight. Not to mention what she heard when she was coming up the stairs. She remembered Rachel had spoken to her about a man who had been harassing Quinn and how she had hired a private investigator but she wasn't sure if she went through with it but what she was sure of was that she would keep watch as Rachel was not able to cover her own post for a while and she would have to hire a body guard but until then, Tim would have to do especially if Quinn was going to get any rest tonight. If what she heard was anything to go by, Quinn needed help or whoever the hell that was sticks to his promise and ruin the blondes life.

"Hey? How about some Chinese? I'm starving. I'm sure you must be too. I'll call Tim to have him pick it up." Alison spoke with a warm smile.

"That actually sounds amazing.. Thank you for the offer and for coming.. You have no idea what having you here means to me." Quinn replied emotionally.

"No problem, what are friends for.." Alison smiled in return.


	39. Chapter 39

**11:42 pm Quinn's apartment 2 hours and 42 minutes since Mr. Turner left...**

Tim arrived with the take out, 20 minutes after the incident with Mr. Turner. Quinn was still a little shaken up but didn't want Alison and Tim to know, though the blonde didn't know that Alison heard the tail end of the conversation or that Rachel already told her somethings in order for Alison to find her a good private investigator.

Quinn, Alison and Tim sat around the floor because there was no where else to sit, other than the pull out couch but Beth was asleep on it. Alison was going over some of Rachel's Business plans with her as well as Rachel's personal life, so Quinn wouldn't be blind sided by anything Alex or Angela would most likely try to pull in order to catch her in a lie, which, Quinn appreciated. Tim added any information he had on them and Rachel as well. He was surprisingly informative.

Alison took a deep breath. Because what she was about to share with Quinn was Rachel's extremely private business but in order for Quinn to understand how Danielle played a huge factor in ruining there plans. Quinn had to know the truth and what came with it.

"Quinn, the next topic we're going to cover is beyond personal and the only people that know about it, have been gagged by confidentiality agreements. As well as only on a need to know basis. So, since your about to be told, I need you to sign one as well. Not because I don't trust you but because this is Rachel's most deepest personal secret. _everyone_ has to sign one.

Quinn nodded her agreement, easily. Alison pulled out the papers, going over it with her before she had Quinn sign it. Once that was done, Alison took a couple of gulps of water to help shake her nervousness. She was nervous because Quinn's reaction could be bad, extremely bad. She set her water back down and took a deep breath.

"Okay, are you ready?" She ask Quinn and the blonde nodded. "Rachel as you know is a very private person. She also has a lot of demons she tries to fight everyday." Quinn's eyes softened at the words, which gave Alison some reassurance. "She deals with a lot of negativity and judgement. The last 6 years have been hell for her. Especially, when it came to dating. At first she was cautious and timid. Extremely shy about who approached her about a relationship. It wasn't so bad until the first time she ever came out about her sexuality. Men and women from all over, would do anything to get a date with her and Rachel was like a school girl swooning over there words and special attention. At first, there were only a few dates that went sour, when she realized they were just using her to get into all the major premiers and after parties. She was heart broken and it showed. It wasn't until she started dating Rebecca Mason that she was beyond crushed." Alison spoke but was interrupted by Quinn.

"The actress?" Quinn ask in shock but not because she was a fan or anything, on the contrary. However, Rebecca Mason was a huge deal. She was every man's wet dream or so she's be told. To be honest Quinn didn't find her at all attractive. She looked very plain in her opinion. She definitely didn't hold a candle stick to Rachel. In her eyes Rachel was exotically sexy and had the talent to back it up. Rebecca Mason, again, in her opinion people, looked like a thin as air boy trying too be a woman or like she starves herself secretly. She also couldn't act to save her life. Her movies were all rom coms and she couldn't pull emotions on screen to drawn in her crowd, well to draw Quinn in at least. She looked more confused than actually showing that her character was emotionally pained. She also sounded like her I.Q was below average when she spoke. In all honesty, Quinn always wondered how the girl even got an audition, no offense to any one who loved Rebecca Mason.

Alison nodded. "The one and only but before she was a big hot shot A-lister. She was Rebecca Jordan failed actress barista, that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get cast in anything. One day Rachel stopped in a coffee shop at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Immediately Rebecca latched on, Rachel wore her emotions on her sleeve back then and easy target was written all over her." Alison shook her head sadly.

"Rebecca wormed her way in with sincere words and empty promises of I love you's and their future. Rachel ate it all up and despite what we all tried to get her to see exactly what was right in front of her, she wouldn't listen. Though we knew Rachel wasn't in love but more infatuated with the idea of someone actually being into her, she kept dating her because in her words during our first argument as friends. She said " _she's all that I have and she loves me!_ _She may not be exactly who I want but she loves me!"_

"In that moment, I knew that there was nothing else I could say that day. Eventually, Rachel began taking her to all major events and eventually, Rebecca began asking Rachel if she could use her connections to help her get some auditions lined up, so she could start pulling her weight too." Alison shook her head at the memory.

"It wasn't until Rachel and Rebecca were intimate that all logical thought left Rachel and stood wrapped in the bed sheets." The second the word slipped from Alison's mouth Quinn felt her chest seize and though this was a past memory and she had no idea who Rebecca is as a person. Instantly, Quinn hated Rebecca Mason and wanted to claw her eyes out for even seeing Rachel naked, let alone have sex with her. Alison and Tim witness the change in Quinn's demeanor almost like a cat with it's ears drawn back, Body arched with claws ready to attack. Alison did her best to continue without laughing, if she had any doubt that Quinn secretly held any feeling for Rachel. She was given her answer in there and then. Because Rachel and Quinn were the same, obvious as hell to everyone else but each other. She could only imagine Quinn's reaction when got to Danielle.

"Rebecca now had the greatest control over Rachel but not for the reason's you think. After that first time Rachel became depressed and angry all the time. She had explosive arguments with anyone who wasn't Rebecca because Rebecca had her right where she wanted her. On a very tight leash and was given whatever she wanted when she wanted it. Alex and Angela loved it and took her on as their client and worked with her to boost her brand using Rachel. Alex and Angela were rewarded with news as to how she had Rachel on such a tight leash, were Rachel wasn't even allowed to talk unless she said so. She even made her get on her knees and bark like a good doggy just to prove to Alex and Angela that her leash was _that tight!"_ Alison spoke sadly.

"She did this in front of the entire staff. Angela and Alex laughed about it for days, so hard they had tears in there eyes every time. Goading Rebecca to do it again. They even had inside jokes over it at Rachel's expense. When we tried to intervene Rachel said no, that it was fine and to leave it alone and that was an order. After that things went down hill for a while and none of us could figure out why Rachel was allowing it to happen. It wasn't until her first breakdown that we finally got our answer." Alison continued.

"Rebecca was arguing with Rachel about the fact that she had a date that night and she needed her out of the penthouse, immediately. Mind you, this was Rachel's first house before she sold it because of all the bad memories it held. Once it was sold she just kept living in hotels. Rachel refused to leave and told her to go stay in a hotel. Rebecca blew up and told Rachel she would tell the media everything about her and if she wanted to keep her secret hidden she better get her freak of nature ass out of the penthouse! Because nobody wants a disgusting tranny near them! How her fans didn't know the real Rachel and how she was such a sad excuse of a person, who lies to everyone, including herself for thinking she's normal and how she had to take four showers when she got home after their one time in the sack, just to wash off the disgusting feeling of having sex with her." Alison spoke with a little agitation.

Quinn's eyes were filled with tears and her face was red. The blonde was seething in anger. She wasn't sure why Rebecca was accusing Rachel of lying about who she was, Because she knew in her heart that Rachel always prided herself on her honesty. Quinn swore that day that if she ever met Rebecca Mason in person, that she would beat the ever living shit out of her.

"Now, I've seen Rachel cry before but I wasn't prepared to witness the destruction of such a sweet, innocent person who only wanted to be loved like everyone else. After that Rachel started drinking more and getting involved with some gateway drugs. She said at one point she didn't care anymore. She wanted to run away and actually tried to but I had to remind her on several occasions that she was under contract. Michael had to explain to her how Alex and Angela would find her where ever she went, because they would attack her where it hurt most... Her parents."

Quinn shook her head as she realized just how trapped Rachel was in her life. It saddened her just as much as it angered her. Any fear she had of getting in trouble for falsifying documents vanished. The more Alison spoke the more the former calculated, devious, head cheerleader Quinn Fabray came to the forefront. The Quinn Fabray who was not afraid of anything or anyone. The Quinn Fabray who collected as much black mail to destroy a person by a word from her lips. The Quinn Fabray who did anything to protect her friends and family even at her own costs. In Quinn's mind she knew in order to beat Rachel's biggest demons (Alex, Angela and anyone whose in on it.) was to beat them at there own game.

"One night, Rachel called from her hotel asking me to bring her more liquor. I brought it to her as fast as I could. When I got there she was outside on the balcony and it was the middle of winter. She had no coat on and was just in her sweats and tank top. Staring out at the stars shivering from the cold. She was so drunk she had no idea she was even shaking. She looked beyond devastated. Her eyes were blood shot and swollen from days of crying." Alison continued.

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _"JESUS! RACHEL, ARE YOU CRAZY! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" Alison ran inside to get a blanket, hurrying back to Rachel to wrap Rachel in it but Rachel shoved her away._

 _"NO! I don't need it! it's not even cold, Alison! Don't be such a pussy!." Rachel spat with an eye roll. Alison's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard the brunette speak in any way vulgar. If anything Rachel scolded anyone who cussed anywhere near her citing it was inappropriate. The red head shook from her stupor to convince the brunette to come inside._

 _"Rachel it is 32 degrees, right now. Please at least come inside. Your going to catch a cold." Alison tried to reason._

 _"Oh, what do you care?! You get paid like eevvverybody else, Alison. Don't act like you care when we both know it's bullshit! So! Do us both a favor and leave the alcohol and get the fuck out! your services are no longer needed!" The brunette spat with more venom turning away from the red head angrily._

 _Alison for her part couldn't believe the words out of Rachel's mouth. They were thick as thieves in her opinion. She considered Rachel to be her bestfriend and confidant. She told Rachel this herself one evening when she and her ex girlfriend broke up and she was a mess. Rachel came over immediately with vegan ice cream, veggie pizza and Funny Girl. "The perfect remedy to a broken heart." Rachel cited pulling the red head into a hug. Alison was beyond grateful after that their friendship grew to what it is now and Alison wouldn't trade for the world. Which, is why she was so blind sided by Rachel's emotionless, detached statement._

 _"That is not true, Rachel and you know it! Your my best friend! You know everything about me! Your practically my sister!" Alison spoke sincerely and passionately and for a brief moment Alison saw a flash of belief in Rachel's eyes but just as fast as it came it was gone. It only made Rachel even more angry._

 _"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO SAY THAT TO ME?! IS THIS ALL PART THERE GAME?! HUH?! WHERE ARE THEY?! HUH?! HIDING INSIDE SO YOU ALL GET TO HAVE A GOOD LAUGH AT THE FREAK SHOW CIRCUS THAT IS RACHEL BERRY?!" Rachel Shouted at her. Eyes a blaze in fury and distrust. Alison's eyes widen and watered in shock but immediately started to plead with Rachel to calm down._

 _"NO! God, No! Rachel listen to me. I'm the only one here!" Alison tried._

 _"STOP LYING TO ME!' The brunette shouted back shaking her head in tears because she honestly didn't know who to believe in any more. She even questioned whether her parents even loved her or not. She hadn't heard from them since The beginning of her first year under contract. 6 months in to be exact. She was lost and hurt and just wanted the emotional roller coaster that was her life to stop, so she could breathe. She just wanted the pain to stop. She just wanted to be wrapped in any one of her parents arms, held lovingly and told everything would be ok but she couldn't have that. This was her now and it was full of snakes and rats. Evils that she as a child never imagined existed in this world in the form of people._

 _"Rachel, please I care. Do you hear me I care, Please, give me the bottle and come with me inside. We'll run you a hot bath and put on Funny Girl, ok? You love Funny Girl, Barbra could fix anything, rememb-" Alison was cut off by a very pissed off Rachel._

 _"Shut up!" Rachel screamed and threw as hard as she could in her current state._

 _"AHHH!" Alison screamed as the bottle smashed right next to her foot. In her anger Rachel began to pace until she stopped and turned to Alison curiously. Than a slow devious smirk crept on to her face watching Alison in condescending amusement._

 _"So, You care you say? Genuinely?" Rachel eyes Alison giggling._

 _"Yes, Rachel.. Your family to me." Alison replied sincerely with watery pleading eyes but her words immediately wipe the smile off Rachel's lips._

 _"We'll see.." Rachel says softly staring at Alison, never taking her eyes off of her as she climbs._

 _Alison's eyes widen. "RA-RACHEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T!" Alison shouts as her heart hammers in her chest. She's frozen in shock as Rachel climbs up slightly stumbling on the icy balcony of the 30 story grand hotel and she has no clue what to do to get Rachel down to safety._

 _"Look at me, Alison!" Rachel giggles. "I'm the king of the world!" Rachel laughs hysterically until her tears become cries of pain._

 _Alison is in tears as well. Terrified that she's about to watch her best friend die. "Rachel, ple-please come down.." Alison's voice shook emotionally. She watched as Rachel stood staring at the city below with silent tears cascading down her face._

 _"Why.. No one cares, any way. No one around cares not even my parents.." Rachel whispers into the cold night air. Alison shook head in anger because she's getting a front row seat to the after math that is Rebecca Mason. She's witness to the wreckage left abandoned by two irresponsible, selfish, money hungry liars that promised this teenage girls parents that they had nothing to worry about, because Rachel was in the safest hands in the business. Alison knew she had to do something. There was no way she's was letting Rachel Berry go out like this and she sure as hell NOT going to lose her best friend to sorrow of a broken heart. If Rachel Berry is going to die, She was going to die with a happy ending. full of love and laughter, if it was the last thing Alison did, with that in mind Alison began to speak taking small slow steps towards her best friend._

 _"I remember the first time I met you.." Alison said with a smile in her voice. "I was a nervous wreck. I was terrified that you were going to be the ultimate diva and make me pick all the green chocolate m &m's out into a bowl for you or something equally as stupid." Alison giggles as she remembers her irrational fears when she was told she was hired. Alison continues and prays to any entity that Rachel hears her sincerity through her drunken haze._

 _"I remember being escorted to your penthouse. I remember hearing shouting, which, made my fear seem plausible. When I walked in a book flew past my head so fast I'm sure it could have taken me out." Alison says smiling. "but when I rounded the corner, there was some tall, snarky, blonde with a terrible dye job. She was screaming her head about how she should be the last to perform because everyone always remembered the last person to perform and how you were getting special treatment." Alison shook her head in disbelief as if were happening all over again._

 _"I remember watching you seat there quietly while her manager fought over the fact that you were over used and how she was more talented. You didn't even bat an eye lash. In fact, You tried to offer the girl the final slot only for her to turn around and argue for the opening slot because you said you didn't mind either way. She continued to insult you but you did nothing but stay quiet and calm." Alison spoke exasperated. "I swear there was no pleasing her. I remember making eye contact with you in disbelief. While everyone else was so engrossed in the argument, you pointed your finger to your temple making a circular motion and mouthing to me that she's crazy and I should stay away." Alison laugh earning a giggle out of Rachel. Alison knew this was her chance. So she kept going. "After that you slipped out of your seat and snuck around all the ego-maniacs in the room and made your way to me. You held out your hand and said in a soft voice **"Hello, My name is Rachel and you are."** Alison smiled widely recounting Rachel's manners. _

_"The second you greeted me, I knew you were one of a kind. I remember thinking finally! It feels nice not having to work for a raging bitch." Alison said with a laugh making Rachel giggle some more with a shake of her head. Alison was only a few feet away from Rachel now. So, her next words had to make an impact. "I remember you offering me coffee so we could get more acquainted. We took two steps unnoticed until the beach bottled blonde said the words that crossed the line. **"OH PLEASE! HER IDOL IS BARBRA STREISAND FOR GOD SAKES! THE WOMAN SUNG NOTHING BUT SHOW TOONS BARBRA STREISAND IS A NOBODY!"**_

 _"Your face was so red it was priceless!" Alison burst into such a hearty laughter, she could barely breath to finish her story. There were tears streaming down her face. " You marched right up to her face in outrage, I thought she'd burst into tears. You said **"How dare you make a mockery of the greatest idol our generation could only dream of becoming. Her career alone makes your album sound like a nursery rhyme for toddlers! Spanning 6! decades and is still on the rise. She achieved success in multiple fields of entertainment. Accepting not 1 but 2! Academy Awards, 10 Grammy's including the Grammy Lifetime Achievement and Legend Award, 5! Emmy Awards including 1 day time Emmy, A special Tony Award, an American Film Institute Award, a Kennedy center Honors prize, 4! Peabody Awards, the Presidential Medal of Freedom, and 9! Golden Globes! She is among a small group of entertainers who have been honored with an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony Award and is only one of two people of said group as I've mentioned earlier to win a Peabody! Barbra Streisand is NOT just a woman who sings show tunes! She is a singer, songwriter, actress and filmmaker, with more talent in her pinkie than your whiny, high pitched squeal that only dogs could hear!"**_

 _Rachel was laughing so hard by the end of Alison re-enactment that she forgot all her anger. "Yeah, well she deserved it. Her face was priceless." Rachel said between her laughs she hadn't realized yet that Alison was right behind her._

 _"Rachel... please come down.. I can't lose my best friend, who have given me the best laughs and inside jokes I've ever shared with anyone in my entire life. Your better than this." Alison spoke softly. "Take my hand, please.." Alison ask holding out her hand. Rachel looked Alison in the eyes as tears rolled down her face._

 _In a small voice Alison has never heard the girl use before, that broke her heart even more. Rachel ask. "Do you mean it?... Am I.. Am I really your best friend?.. I've never had one.." Alison had to admit if only to herself in that moment she fell a little bit in love with the adorable, tiny, doe eyed brunette in front of her._

 _"Yes.. from the bottom of my heart. Now, come down and give me a hug, so I can properly forgive you, not only for giving me a heart attack but also for trying maime me with a bottle." Alison spoke sweetly, Rachel giggled._

 _"Ok.." Rachel turned around and took a step only to slip on a patch of the balcony that was frozen over. Both woman screamed and if it wasn't for Alison's quick reflexes, Rachel Berry would have died that night. Alison kept hold of Rachel's forearm. It was the only one part of the brunettes body that she could grab fast enough, because it was the hand she was helping Rachel climb down with._

 _"Hold on! I got you!" Alison spoke as calmly as she could because she was freaking the fuck out on the inside but she knew if she allowed herself to freak out Rachel would freak and possibly make Alison drop her._

 _"NO! Alison! let me go before my weight pulls you over! I'm not worth it!" Rachel spoke frantically, crying at the same time. Rachel secretly hoped that Alison would let her go because than all of it would be over and she'd never have to feel pain again. (Yes, she reached that low in life..)_

 _"Don't be fucking stupid! I am NOT! letting go of you! because than I'm going to have to jump after you and kick your ass in the after life! Now shut the hell up and help me pull you up!" Alison grunted out with tears in her eyes, terrified that she would drop her. If she was being honest Rachel was not as light as she looks, she was beyond terrified that she was about to lose her best friend and there was no one there to help them. She prayed to god in her mind to give her strength and with that she pulled as hard as she could. As much as her burning muscles would allow her._

 _"Rachel come on! Grab my arm and pull yourself up!" Rachel nodded Alison put her feet against the balcony wall. so she wouldn't flip over herself by Rachel's weight. The second Rachel was high up enough to get a good grip on the balcony's ledge, she gripped it and pulled herself up as much as she could with Alison pulling her up by her arm and the back of her shirt. Finally Rachel managed to climb back over the edge falling to the ground along with Alison. Both grunting as they hit the cold floor breathing heavy from exertion._

 _"As soon as Alison had enough strength to, she punch Rachel in the arm "OW! Hey! That hurt!" Rachel said rubbing her arm on the ground._

 _"YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DO YOU D-Do y-you realize that?!" Alison began shouting only to start whimpering and sobbing, gathering Rachel in her arms hugging her tightly._

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Rachel cried back, hugging Alison just as tightly._

 _"Your my best friend and sister! if you EVER_ pull _something like that again, I'll kill you myself! I swear you are so fucking stupid!" Alison sobbed out with Rachel still apologizing. "I can't lose my sister Rachel, I-I can't" Alison cried._

 _"You won't I promise.." Rachel replied. That was the moment Rachel truly believed that Alison cared about her. She never doubted it again._

 **END OF FLASH BACK..**

Quinn was in tears with her hands over her mouth to silence her cries, not to wake Beth. She had no idea, it had got that bad for Rachel and not for the first time saddened by the extremes the brunette had to experience just to physically witness honesty and compassion. Quinn pulled Alison into a hug and thanked her quietly for being there for Rachel, while the red head did her best to quell her own emotional turmoil over the memory. It was still hard for Alison to talk about, because she Really did feel like Rachel was her sister and nothing would change that. Tim had silent tears as well, Quinn and Alison hugged him too. After they all calmed down and got settled Quinn still was curious about everything Rebecca said to Rachel.

"I still don't understand.. How did Rebecca keep Rachel on her so called leash? What did she have on Rachel that was that bad?" Quinn ask confused and frustrated.

"Quinn.." Alison took a deep breath. "I need you to understand something.. No matter what I'm about to say, Rachel is still 100 percent woman just like you and me." Alison said using direct eye contact. The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Yes, I'm aware, Alison... Wha- why are you-" Quinn was cut off by Alison.

"Because what I'm about to tell you might change your view on who Rachel is..." Alison spoke seriously. "And if you want out. you need to speak up after I tell you not when we're already knee deep." Alison said.

"Alison like I said nothing will make me turn my back on Rachel." Quinn said with conviction.

"Okay.." Alison pulled a file from her brief case and opened it to remove the pictures inside. Different diagrams and pages of medical text.

"Um.. Alison? Not that I think that you and I are not close, having bonded over so much already.. but why are you showering my eyes, generously, I might add, with colorful pictures of penises?" Quinn ask skeptically. Alison and Tim did their best to keep their laughter in. Quinn was definitely Rachel's kind of girl her dry humor was hilarious.

"It's not to serenade your eyes, I promise." Alison replied smirking. Alison handing the medical text to Quinn. "If I explain it, it won't make any sense but everything you need to know is in there. Read it and when your done, I'll tell you everything." Alison said handing the papers over to Quinn. An hour and fourteen minutes, after many pages of medical text and diagram observations later. Quinn sat wide eyed, motionless, mouth slightly agape with a faraway look in her eyes. Alison was worried they broke her.

Quinn hadn't said a word in 15 minutes after she was done reading. It all clicked at once for the blonde, Rebecca's words, Rachel distracted by her ice cream reference during paint ball, the incident at the stable with the hammer, which was obviously, _NOT_ at all a hammer, all of it! The blonde was left speechless wondering why she hadn't noticed before. Than her mind wandered back to the hammer incident and Quinn immediately soaked at thought of Rachel packing. She felt ashamed of herself because her body betrayed her as her thoughts ran wild with how firm it felt and how it _had_ to mean well endowment considering she thought it was a hammer. The only question left on Quinn's mind was it's thickness. Which, caused the following question of how much of it would she be able to take. The blonde quickly decided there and then that she _could_ and _would_ devour every inch of the brunette if given the chance. She would ride that Berry wave until they wer-.

"Quinn?" Alison spoke with a hand to Quinn's shoulder. Jolting the blonde out of her insatiable thoughts, causing her to blush brightly.

"Ye-Yes? um.. I-I'm sorry what did you say?" Quinn ask a little breathless.

"I asked if you were ok. You looked like you were having trouble breathing.." Alison ask afraid that meant the blonde was upset or felt betrayed some how. She couldn't get a good read on her.

"Yes." The blonde said clearing her throat. "Why wouldn't I be? I just... was thinking how horrible it must have been for Rachel to hide." The blonde spoke as controlled as she could. What she said was true that was her initial thought but she couldn't share her feelings of being in love with Rachel all this time. Her body reacted the second the shock wore off but Alison didn't need to know. God! Quinn would die from embarrassment.

"So, now that you know, how do you feel about it?" Alison ask unsure of which way this would go.

"Alison, be serious Rachel is my friend. This doesn't change anything." Quinn spoke with certainty. "Rachel needs me now more than ever. She can't change who she is and I would never ask her to." Quinn finished.

"Great, now I can tell you the rest, who Danielle is and what role she's been playing in all this." Alison began only to stop as soon as she noticed how Quinn tensed at the name. Her features barely visible in their slight change but you could see it if you were paying attention.

"Yes, who _is_ Danielle?" Quinn ask with a soft but very noticeable frost to her tone. Alison and Tim could clearly see the change in the blondes demeanor from calm to a storm of jealousy behind her now emerald green eyes. Nostrils slightly flairing. Alison and Tim looked at each other briefly before Tim moved his chair back a few inches and Alison gulped in fear of what the blondes demeanor meant for Danielle, though she was happy to get that reaction she wasn't sure what Quinn was capable of doing. So, she cleared her thoughts and began telling Quinn everything recent from the day Rachel and Danielle met to now.

By the time 3 am rolled around Quinn was furious and shaking with anger. She was pacing back and forth in her hallway outside her apartment door, so she wouldn't wake Beth. Alison and Tim were standing there watching her mutter to self very heavy threats against a certain group of people A publicist, manager, A-lister Hollywood actress and A gold digger. She was calculating and forming different ideas to get them in line. She wasn't aware of anything else, not that it was 3 am or that she struck slight fear in Alison and Tim but what she was aware of, was how she'd make them all pay for what they did to the love of her life but first she had a makeover to attend to.

 **6:45 am Leo's studio...**

"So... How do I look?" The blonde ask self consciously.

"Wow.." Was whispered softly by Alison.

"Dam.." Followed a little louder by Michael.

"Where have you been all my life?" Was spoken jokingly with a slight tone of seriousness by Alicia.

"Ok, if I wasn't gay and spoken for.. Honey! I would be your slave!" Leo spoke up dramatically.

"You look beautiful." Tim said in a fatherly tone and soft smile.

Quinn stared back at them all with apprehension. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror yet because Leo forbade it. Citing she just had to trust them because he was sure she'd say no to a lot of ideas they had. Now though, now was the moment but before she could look at herself. she needed the one approval that mattered most and when she made eye contact her heart dropped a little at the wide eyed response she seemed to be receiving. She couldn't decipher what it meant.

"Beth?.." Quinn called out softly. Beth was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes wide with shock. She looked like a frozen statue. Quinn walked over a little hesitant with insecurity. Beth had never seen her this way. The only way she'd ever seen her mother was tired and run down with holes in her clothes. Quinn kneeled a few feet from her daughter as to not spook her. "Beth? Wh- What do you think?... Please say something.." Quinn waited with bated breath as did everyone else in the room.

They knew that Rachel was important to Quinn but just like Rachel, they also knew that Beth was more important _than_ Rachel and if Beth didn't like it, the entire plan would be scraped because the blonde would choose her daughter in a heartbeat and walk away. Everyone's eyes widen further as Beth walked over to her mother with rapt attention. As if no one else was in the room. Beth's eyes wandered all over her mother's face and hair. Looking her up and down. Taking in the features that somehow enhanced her mother in ways she found interesting and magical. The young blonde placed her hands on both sides of her mother's face, cupping her cheeks. Both blondes made eye contact one in hesitance, the other in wonder.

"You look like a Queen.. Your my Queen, Mommy.." Beth spoke in a light whisper with awe in her voice. Making her mother blush crimson and her heart fill with joy and love. Quinn never felt so beautiful as she did in that very moment by her own daughter, no less. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Thank you, baby... but you know if I am your Queen than you are my princess.." Quinn said emotionally soft and everyone in the room swooned over them.

Putting her head down in shame Beth replied sadly. "No, I'm not. I look homeless.." before Quinn could open her mouth in outrage. Leo spoke in a manner similer to a fairy god mother.

"Oh no, you don't, missy! Don't ever let me hear say that, again!" Leo said preparing to add more but Beth spoke with tears in her eyes.

"It's true everyone at school says so! They make fun of my clothes and my hair and Mommy.." Beth whispered the last part while every staff members heart broke for there bosses two favorite blondes.

"Well, if you had let me finish, silly, you would know that your Mom does look like a Queen, PREACH! 'cause I'm fabulous but I was going to tell you that your also getting a makeover, not that either of you need one, because Hello?! You both have beauty that is out of this world! Seriously, all we're doing is making it show more and I'm sure that your mother believes that your even more beautiful than her.." Leo finished with a tilt of his head toward Quinn making Beth look at her mother in disbelief. Because to her, her mother looked beautiful before all the make up and everything else. There was no way in her mind that she looked more beautiful than her mommy.

"It's true, baby. You are way more beautiful than I could ever be. I love you just the way you are and if other people think others wise?" Quinn said with her infamous eyebrow and a tone in her voice signaling Beth to finish the sentence.

"Than that's there opinion and none of my business, because I know who I am." Beth finished with a nod and an air of confidence she learned from her mother.

"Alright than, What are we waiting for Ms. Beth?! Let's get you ready!" Leo said excitingly. He and Alicia set up the booster seat to sit her in as they did her hair. Looking over Beth's head he made eye contact with Quinn winking at her with a smile as she mouth a thank you in return. He mouth a "No problem." Back and continued to excite her daughter, so she would forget all about the kids at her school and there hateful words.

While Beth was distracted with Alicia and Leo. Quinn slowly made her way over to the full length mirror taking a deep breath before stepping in front of it. She wasn't prepared for her own reflection. She gasp in surprise, she hadn't seen herself this way in a long time. It was like seeing a bestfriend who had meant so much to you but you lost each other's friendship along the way. Quinn felt like she had stepped into a time machine and was watching her high school self from a short distance, only she looked a little more seasoned. She didn't expect to be bombarded with so much emotion over her own reflection but life had been a rollercoaster for her for so long. The entire situation felt like a dream she'd wake up from shortly..

"You look beautiful. Your going to knock'em dead, kid." Tim said with a chuckle.

Quinn turned around with a smile. "You really think I can pull this off?.. I-I mean what if I mess up or if they find something- I-I- " Quinn spoke with slight hysteria.

"Shhh.. Your going to do great. You have nothing to worry about. Quinn when I look at you, you remind me of my second oldest daughter. She's a real bull-headed young thing. Tiny package but somethin' fierce. She's not afraid of anything, even me. She'd go toe to toe if I ever got in her way and that's what I see in you. You fight for what you believe in and you ain't gonna let nobody tell you different and if you got a wise guy on your hands don't be afraid to call, I know a guy, eh" Quinn giggled feeling lighter in his presence. He reminded her of Miguel. "But seriously.. I'ma tell you, how Rachel told me. Your Quinn Fabray.. You could do anything.." Quinn sobered immediately and felt an invisible armor cover her. She felt the strength in those words. The solidarity that they held. She turned and faced herself in the mirror. Closing her eyes she Pictured Rachel before her. Concentrating she heard Rachel's voice ring out clearly. "Your Quinn Fabray.. You could do anything.." Quinn opened her eyes and stood straighter. Making eye contact with Tim in the mirror she spoke with confidence and authority. "Your right, Tim. Rachel's Right. I _am_ Quinn Fabray, I _can_ do anything and I _get_ what I want and what I _want_ most, right now, is to see Rachel.." Tim smiled back nodding his head in approval.

"Of course, Ms. Fabray.. Let's go see your girl." Tim chuckled, pleased with the authority Quinn exuded.

 **7:50 AM BETH'S SCHOOL...**

Quinn didn't agree with ever teaching your child that money can buy anything including people or friends. She didn't think it was ok to spoil children because children needed to understand hard work and appreciate the rewards of one's own merit. That being said. She was also tired of seeing her baby girl cry. She was frustrated listening to her daughter repeat words that haunt her every day, even if she tries to hide it. So, when Alison and Leo called her to the room to see Beth's makeover. The blonde fell to her knees in tears because her little girl looked so beautiful and was also crying in happiness.

Beth was wearing a yellow baby doll dress that fluffed at the bottom along with a white cardigan to match. She had on yellow ballet flats with small strategically, well placed flower pattern designed with gem stones in the flowers center and a small delicate white and yellow clutch.

Beth's hair cascaded down her back in beautifully big round, soft to the touch full looking ringlets. A yellow head band to hold the front of her hair back and what looked to be very adorable but also _very_ expensive white gold hoops. Beth looked beautiful. Now, Quinn really felt she time traveled because looked exactly how she did at her age with only a slight difference in skin tone and hair.

That is what brings her to where she is now. In a all black stretch limousine with Tim at the wheel, Alison to her left and Beth to her right. Leo and Alicica across from her. When Leo and Alicia pulled her to the side while Beth was showing Alison her new dress. It surprised her that they wanted to help Beth stop her being bullied. So after they explained there plan to Quinn though she was apprehensive. They had a valid point. Beth going to school with her new look wouldn't necessarily stop the bullying, in fact, it could make it worse due to jealousy or worse them claiming Beth stole the dress or whatever else kids came up with these days and how Beth would most likely be a nervous wreck, being stared at when she is dropped off. So what better way to help her confidence than her mother showing up with a limo, an assistant and entourage or in this case her employees. It wasn't until she and Beth talked about it only being a one time thing and that she was only doing it for her, that it doesn't mean it changes how she treats people or how people should treat her, she finally agreed. Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't a little happy to see the reaction on every one of their faces.

The Limo pulled up to the yard and the entire student body as well as all parents and teachers silenced immediately upon it's arrival. Quinn and Beth were nervous instantly but Quinn knew her daughter. The only way Beth would have any confidence in her self that moment, was if Quinn herself showed it in spades. So with a deep breath the blonde mustered up all of her HBIC, Tim opened the door to the limo letting Leo and Alicia go out first as planned followed by Alison holding Quinn's coffee and talking into the phone yelling how "Ms. fabray needs her 2 o' clock meeting moved to four." Leo and Alicia pretending to look around the school yard like they were two big wigs stuck in a cow dunk town. Tim reached out his hand for Quinn to take.

"It's show time." Tim whispered with a smile. Quinn smiled back than winked at Beth.

"Ready?" She asked her daughter with a confident smile. Beth took a deep breath than nodded.

Every jaw in attendance hit the floor in utter shock, as Quinn Fabray stepped out of the limousine looking ravishing. The murmurs started immediately. Gossip spreading like wild fire. All the mother's looked beyond jealous as well as most of the female staff. The male staff and fathers eyed the blonde appreciatively. Quinn began feeling uncomfortable. She also didn't want to leave Beth there any more. She could already see how jealous Beth's biggest bullies were eyeing her in anger. Looking her up and down as if she shouldn't be allowed to have such nice things and the odd part was that their mother's were looking Quinn herself exactly the same way.

Quinn turned to Alison and she didn't how to tell her what she was thinking but it seemed Alison already shared the same thought. Neither of them wanted to leave Beth there but what choice did they have, that's where Beth went to school. Sighing in resignation the blonde turned to her daughter, kneeling to her eye level.

"Baby, listen to me. No matter what happens in that school, I'm just a phone call away. Just have the school call Alison. I will come right back here in a heart beat to get you. Don't be afraid to call if it becomes too much. ok?" Quinn said handing Beth a piece of paper with Alison's number on it. Beth nodded but handed the paper back to her mother. "I know, Mommy. Alison put your number and everybody else's in my phone in case of emergency." Beth informed her mother. Quinn's eyes widen in surprise looking over at Alison. The red head just gave her a thumbs up and a nod of her head. Just as Quinn began to wonder how Beth would even contact her if she herself didn't even have a cell phone herself. Alison spoke. "Here you go, Ms. Fabray you dropped your cell in the limo. Quinn did her best not to look surprised. "Thank you, Alison. Ok, baby I love you, give me hug." Beth spoke with a smile. "I love you too, Mommy." Beth replied. They embraced kissing each other's cheek before they let go. Quinn stood up and sighed as Beth begin to walk away.

"Ms. Beth.. You forgot your backpack." Tim spoke with a smile. He could tell Beth was nervous. Beth walked back over to him. He kneeled down and spoke softly and low as to not be heard. "I hope you know that you have nothing to be afraid of. You maybe tiny but you are Beth Fabray and it may not mean much to you but it means a lot to me and everyone standing here with you. Now, I want you to walk in there with your head high like your mother does for you and herself everyday. Show them what a Fabray is made of, because all of us believe in you." Tim finished with a nod.

Quinn had no idea what Tim said to her daughter but whatever it was worked. They all watched a transformation that was a sight to be hold. Beth's shouldered squared and hands raised at her hips. A stance she remembers seeing her mother due during one of the many board games they played with Rachel over the weekend, that had her mother livid at possibly losing to Rachel at scrabble as Quinn and Rachel squared off in challenge. A cool mask of indifference took over her face. Little Beth fabray turned to face the student body with poise and grace. She began making her way to the building eyes focused on the double doors to the school. She didn't acknowledge a soul as she past. Quinn watched on as pride filled her chest and slightly concerned at the fact that maybe her daughter was too much like her.

All eyes watched on in awe of the little blonde. What many didn't realize in that moment was that the school now had a new Queen bee. That ruled fairly and just, with a heart of gold.

"That's right, Beth! Work it honey!" Leo shouted out just as Beth reached the top of the stairs. One hand dropped from her waist as she turned her body slightly to look over her shoulder and smirk and if Quinn didn't know any better she would have sworn she's seen that pose before. Yeah, she's definitely sure she's seen that pose before, that was Rachel's over the shoulder pose with her very own patented high school devious smirk. Instantly, the blonde officially felt sorry for the student body.

 **Mount Sinai Hospital...**

"Sir, I have gone over this with you several times. Even, if she is carrying Ms. Berry's child, there is no proof. I can't give any information unless you are family. Those are the restrictions of Ms. Berry's file. So, Unless you have the proper contact information for her immediate family or Ms. Fabray. There is nothing that I can do. If you have a problem with that take it up with her lawyer." The stressed doctor spoke with a slight agitation to his voice.

"That's fine my lawyers on his way and when he gets here. You'll be removed as her doctor and sued for our grievances." Alex spoke heatedly.

"You don't seem to be grieving to me but than again, what do I know? I'm just a doctor whose been doing this for 34 years. I wouldn't know the difference." The doctor replied sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch! I should-" Alex said stepping into the doctors personal space but was intercepted.

"Look why don't you make it easy on your self and give me the information." Danielle said stepping in front of Alex. "I'm the mother of her child. I have every right to know what's going on. So, stop wasting our time." She said annoyed.

"Our lawyer is two blocks away." Angela said ending her call on her cell. "I'm going downstairs to meet and brief him." She said with a smirk as she eyed the doctor like he was a bug she was about to squish. She shook her head at him as she spoke. "You should have just did what you were told, doctor, because now your ass is fired." Angela said as she walked out with Danielle and Alex watching her exit smirking with satisfaction over what was to come.

"Told you, you should have just given us the info." Danielle said as she took a seat. Admiring her self in her pocket mirror in a conceded manner.

"This is too good." Alex spoke up happily. "You know, doc. He is the best lawyer money can buy and I'd hate to see what he could do to your license." Alex said as he put his hand on the doctors shoulder gripping it firmly. "Last chance, what do you say?" Alex said with a smirk.

The doctor looked at him with disgust. "As I said before, I'm following protocol and the restrictions are clear. Once again, No.." The doctor replied with authority.

"You piece of shi-" Alex was cut off by a light knock. All three occupants attention went straight to the door. Varying reactions met it's entrance. One of jealousy, Danielle. One of welcome and Assistance the doctor and one of Lust and leering, Alex.

"May I help you?" the doctor ask kindly. Alex stepped in front of the doctor eager, eyeing who was in front of him salaciously.

"Don't pay him any mind, he's new to the building, how can I help you?" He said with confidence.

"Isn't he a doctor?" Was asked softly.

"Yes, my dear I am. how can I-" The doctor began but was cut off by Alex again.

"He just started today. How can I help you. I'm sure whatever you need I can definitely satisfy.

"Hmmm.. I'm sure you would think so but you don't look like you could satisfy a goat. So, if you could step aside and have a seat. I could inquire my information by an actual medical professional, little boy. It would be much appreciated." Was said to Alex in such a cutting, forward way he felt his chest tighten in embarrassment. Danielle snorted and laughed in the corner. While the doctor didn't find it at all unprofessional to not keep his chuckles to himself. Alex blanched but didn't have a come back right away, which only further fueled his anger.

Stepping around Alex the doctor held out his hand in acceptance of her company as well as introduction of the new occupant in the room. "Thank you, My dear. I've been due for a good laugh for a few days now." He chuckled as he shook hands with the person in his mind who seemed to be his hero the perfect stranger.

"Oh, Believe me, doctor, the pleasure is all mine." Was replied with warmth and glee.

"What's going on here?" Angela asked as she entered with there lawyer. Who looked crooked just by the smile on his face.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Danielle spoke from her seat annoyed.

"We were briefing. Now, I'll ask again. What is going on here?" Angela said irritated.

"Nothing, this woman was looking for directions." Alex said with disinterest now that his ego had been bruised. He wanted to turn the focus else where. "You can leave, now! we have business to attend to and please do let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!" Alex spat than turning his eyes from his ego bruiser to the doctor. "Let's get on with this!"

"Everyone calm down." Stepping forward the lawyer sized up the doctor than made eye contact with the occupant to his left. Alex's ego bruiser. "Nice ass." She scoffed in disgust, than he returned his attention to the doctor. "Now, my name is Patrick Simmons. I'm going to cut to the chase if you don't want this to go to court, ending with you losing your license to practice. I suggest you give my clients what they've been asking for." Patrick spoke in a bored tone.

"As I've explained to your clients I am following protocol. I can not give any information to any one unless they are fam-" The doctor was cut off by the unprofessional lawyer.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. We get it family or Lucy Faye, whatever her name is" Patrick spoke disinterested. "but you see, doc. I haven't seen or heard from a relative or this Lucy Faye. Niether has anyone else. So, cut the bullshit and tell us what we want to know." Patrick spoke more dangerously.

"It's only been a day and a half. protocol states th-" The doctor was cut off again.

"Ok! you want to play hard ball fine. we'll see you in cour-" The lawyer was cut off by a very pissed off voice that demanded attention.

"LET HIM TALK!" simultaneously 4 voices rung out minus the doctor.

"Excuse me? This has nothing to do with you!" The lawyer responded.

"Yeah, Why the hell are you still here!" Alex raised his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Angela spoke with attitude.

"Mind your own dam business!" Danielle stood up.

"Your all crowded here for Rachel Berry, aren't you?" It was ask too sweetly. Dripping with venom. All eyes in the room widened in surprise.

"Who the hell are you, lady!" Alex ask irritated.

"Oh, I apologize where are my manners.." Everyone waited in secrecy with bated breathe. "I'm Lucy Fabray." Quinn turned to the lawyer speaking in tone as if she were speaking to a child. "got that Mr. Simmons? or do you need me to spell it out for in crayon?" Raising her left hand and smirking with satisfaction as every reaction in the room held surprise some mixed with slight fear by the giant expensive, beautifully cut diamond engagement ring shining clear in the sun's light beaming through the window. "I'm Rachel's fiancé. Now, As you all heard the doctor. He was following protocol, which I greatly appreciate." Quinn spoke with the air of the Fabray grace, beauty and authoritative genes that left them all feeling a little below her level as if a Queen had entered their peasant conversation. Quinn knew this would be the most important moment to make this believable. First impressions are always the key to any relationship. So she dug deep in all her formal training her parents bred in her and raised the volume on her charm and unlocked the door to her indirect but still direct when need be inner bitch. After all that is the Fabray way. Smiling sweetly she walked back over to the doctor and held out her hand to welcome his. "Hello, again. I truly am sorry, I'm sure for all the inconvenience you must have endured. I tried to get here as soon as I heard." Quinn spoke sincerely because it was the truth. She was there as soon as she could be.

"Don't you worry my dear, your here now. That's all that matters." The doctor smiled kindly but also in relief.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON! YOU DON'T BELIEVE THIS BITCH, DO YOU?! SHE COULD BE LYING!" Alex shouted startling everyone out of there stupor and two people from there introductions once again.

"Yeah, how do you know if she really is, who she says she is." Angela spoke with attitude.

"Because I just brought her here from the airport." Came the reply from the entryway. Alex and Angela's faces went from sour to pissed. Alison walked in standing next to Quinn as she would Rachel. If the blonde needed a water she was on it. Like an assistant should be. "I had to contact her immediately after everything. It was difficult however because she was away on business and has been for two months now." Alison answered smoothly.

"You mean to tell me you knew who she was and where she was this whole time?" Angela ask infuriated.

"Yes" Alison answered

"And you didn't think it was important to share that information?" Angela continued.

"No. Even if you asked me to, I couldn't. I'm under contract with Ms. Berry and Ms. Fabray. I can not disclose any information, public or private. My answer will always be no comment." Alison replied seriously but secretly inside she was enjoying watching them flounder for answers.

"WHAT CONTRACT?!" Alex shouted.

"She doesn't have to answer any of your questions. As she has just informed you, she is under contract as are the rest of the immediate staff. She is not only employed by my fiancé, she is also employed by me and as my employee from here on out, you both will have no contact with anyone from my our staff and for goodness sake, Alex, will you stop squealing like a girl. We're all standing right here and Guess what? We can hear you. Now, stop shouting, child." Quinn finished as if she'd known everyone in the room prior to their meeting and was not bothered by there presence in the slightest, which, further angered Alex and Angela because they recognized immediately by her aura, she was not intimidated by them at all and some one who was not intimidated was hard to control.

"Is there any proof of this or are we going to have to take your word for it. Because I'm not buying any of this. There is absolutely no way, This flew under the radar. Something doesn't sound right. I want e-" Angela was cut by Quinn's voice dripping in sarcasm and venom.

"You don't? What a shame. It's too bad that I could give two shits what you do or don't believe." Quinn spoke as she stepped closer to Angela. Slowly the fire of knowledge of what this woman and Alex along with Danielle and Rebecca Mason, has put Rachel through began to smoke with the flames only growing higher. Quinn stepped right into Angela's personal space causing the woman to step back on instinct and what Quinn could see a slither of fear entered the publicists eyes. The blonde never broke eye contact. She spoke deep and low with a husk of threat.

"You think I don't know who you are or what you've done? Than you are sadly mistaken. The only reason your still standing on two feet, right now is because my priority is lying in a bed somewhere in this hospital, waiting for my company. So, be thankful that I have some where to be at this moment but if I catch you sniffing around here again, like the dog that you are. I will not only have you arrested for violation of your court order of protection, because, yes, I did stop by the court house before I came here." Angela's eyes widened the size of saucers in shock as did Alex and Danielle's.

"But I will also sue you for everything you've ever done to MY fiancé. are WE clear?" As Quinn spoke she kept walking Angela backwards until the back of her knees made contact with a seat. Causing her to lose balance and falling into the seat at the end of Quinn's speech. The blondes jaw was set because it was taking everything in her not to put her hands on the woman. She refocused her gaze on the rest of the room and spoke loud enough to be heard with authority.

"And that goes for everyone else in this room. Respect my families privacy or YOU! will be dealt with!" Quinn knew she was bluffing but if there's one thing the blonde learned about the world is most of the time, it's like high school. Whether you could back up your threats or not didn't matter or the fact that it takes only one person to think your cool and wal-la! your in the popular crowd. "doctor?" Quinn made eye contact with the doctor and he smiled at her gratefully.

"Right this way, Ms. Fabray." The doctor lead her towards the door but the blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to face the room, again.

"Oh, one more thing, Alex. If you ever speak to me or look at me like that again, in the manner you just did. Not only will I sue you for sexual harassment but also for falsely insinuating or implying you are a medical professional." The blonde made eye contact with Alison, who was doing everything in her power not to laugh. "Alison, would you please accompany me. I'll need a friend with me." Quinn ask sincerely. Alison sobered up immediately.

"Yes, of course." Alison replied than proceeded to follow them out the door, leaving the other three occupants gob-smacked by what just occurred.

"I am sincerely sorry, doctor, I could only imagine what the last day and half has been like for you, dealing with them." Quinn finally spoke when she felt they were a good distance away from the private waiting room.

The doctor chuckled. "I'm afraid to inform you that it comes with the territory, my dear but your apologies, though unnecessary, are appreciated. Now, seeing as I was not able to properly introduce myself earlier, I would like to do so now. My name is Dr. Stephen Murphy, I operated on Ms. Berry and she is my patient unless you or immediate family say otherwise." Dr. murphy replied.

"No, I would prefer it, if you'd continue." Quinn replied. Dr. Murphy nodded in return. They made their way down the hall.

"I think it would be wise, given the situation, that we speak privately in my office." Dr. Murphy suggested.

"I couldn't agree more but Alison is just as much family to Rachel as I am and I'd appreciate it if she were with me." Quinn informed the doctor. He nodded in agreement. They made there way to the doctors office, quietly. Dr. Murphy shut the door and made his way to his desk.

"Now Ms. Fabray, Ms. Waters.. I'd like to start by informing you that the floor Rachel is currently occupying, has been cleared. Meaning there are no other patients on that floor and the area is on lock down for precaution. There are only two other nurses signed on as staff and one other doctor who helped perform the emergency surgery on Ms. Berry along with me. There are armed guard's at every entry and exit, no one is allowed through. There are no authorized visits unless it is approved by you Ms. Fabray or immediate family. Be that as it may, I'm afraid the gentleman from earlier is correct. I can not just take your word for it, that you are whom you say you are. So, if you and Ms. Waters don't mind showing me identification nor would you mind if I made copies to keep on file for future reference.

"Not at all, Dr. Murphy. In fact, It makes me feel more safe knowing Rachel is in your care." Quinn spoke sincerely with Alison agreeing with her. The doctor inspected the identification before placing them in the copy machine to make the copies. He finally sat back down and took a deep breath because he always hated this part of his job. Giving the family the severity of the news. After many years in practice. He's learned to read people perfectly and unlike the brunettes business partners. He could see in the blondes eyes the unconditional love that was there. He could see the loyalty shining in the red heads eyes, as well. He could hear the rise of fear in there breathing and knew his next words would crush them, not to mention the visible damaged that was left of the brunette in the wake of the accident. Taking a deep breath he looked both women in the eyes to begin a very detailed description of what awaits there visit down the hall 3 doors to the right.

"I will now read off the list of Ms. Berry's injuries as it is written but please do not take my reading as emotionless, because every one of my patients are important to me. If at any time you need me to stop reading, just ask and I will. If you have any questions, you may interject and ask at anytime. Now are we ready to begin?" He ask both women, who were now holding hands tightly to help keep each other a float for what was to come. They nodded to his question both too terrified to speak.

"Alright, let's begin." Dr. Murphy spoke.

"The accident impacted mostly the right side of her body."

"Severe contusions to the face with the right eye swollen shut."

"1 clean broken rib and 2 cracked ribs to the right side."

"Small internal bleeding in lower right abdomen."

Quinn took a deep breath as her mind already begun conjuring up the image.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The doctor ask, making sure if she was ok to continue, because he knew he hadn't even reached the more severe part of the list and if the blonde reacted to just the beginning, he feared she'd lose her wit by the end. Quinn nodded for him to continue.

"-internal bleeding in lower right abdomen caused by deep embedded glass on the right side, 1 inch above the pelvis."

"Severe whip lash which caused swelling of the throat muscles, treated with a neck brace."

" _Oh god.."_ Quinn whispered in fear. A picture of a very depressed Rachel unable to sing to her hearts content. Alison sniffled and put her arm around Quinn to give some form of comfort but she knew there was nothing that could console the blonde at the moment.

"Small gash on the right side of the head from impacting the window." Quinn felt her stomach twist in agony as she thought of the pain her brunette must be in. Tears welled in her eyes as she sat motionless as the doctor continued.

"Comminuted fracture to the right wrist, has been treated by external fixation."

"What does that mean?" Alison ask.

"It means in this type of fracture, the bone shatters in three or more places. which, called for a certain type of operation, metal pins or screws are placed into the broken bone above or below the fracture sight. This device is a stabilizing frame that holds the bones in the proper position while they heal. On the same arm is a dislocated shoulder, that has been re-set." Dr. Murphy explained gently, Alison nodded for him to continue.

"Oblique fracture to the right calf bone and is being treated by cast immobilization."

"No severe internal organ damage." Quinn let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, until the doctor spoke again engulfing her in fear for her brunette, yet again.

"Slight compression of the spinal chord." Both women gasp in fear. Quinn's heart sunk deeper than she ever imagined it could. Her heart picked up pace at an alarming rate. Her vision blurred as her mind envisioned the worst. Quinn and Alison held each other's hands as there breathing became labored.

"Is-Is she para-" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't breathe to. The shock of it itself froze her in place as her emotions heightened.

"As of this moment, it is unclear." Dr. Murphy said as steady as he could. Just watching the blonde sadden him. She was close to losing it and he knew. The red head wasn't fairing any better.

"Shall I continue?" He ask. Quinn was silent, lost in her mind. So, Alison nodded for her.

"Linear skull fracture." Quinn whimpered and began to tremble. "Which means there is a break in the skull bone caused by the taxi meter flying off the dash board, making direct impact but a linear fracture does not cause permanent damage, it does not move the bone. This is a very common fracture that requires observation in the hospital for a brief amount of time but a patient can resume activity as normal once there healed. Ms. Berry had to be placed under a medically induced coma, due to some swelling in the brain, using pentobarbital." Dr. Murphy spoke.

"Is that safe?! How will she wake up?! Can you even wake her up?! How will you know to?!" Quinn fired off question after question as hysterical fear took over.

"When one uses a drug like pentobarbital, a barbiturate, the coma should be reversible and it should induce no permanent damage itself. The goal of medically induced comas, is to reduce the work of brain cells and protect them from increased pressure inside the skull, with these type of injuries Ms. Berry would be in immense pain, which, could cause severe stress. So, to protect her, the coma had to be induced."

"Do you monitor it?" Quinn ask urgently.

"Yes, the monitoring during is exceedingly important. One way we routinely do the monitoring is electroencephalography, merely measuring brain waves. We can get a very good picture of how deep the coma is, even if the patient is unresponsive. There's other types of monitoring. One could measure inter-cranial pressure directly. The other monitoring, of course, that is done in an intensive care unit, would be to make sure that the person isn't suffering any side effects of this therapy." Dr. Murphy explained.

"Is there any thing we should be worried about?" Quinn ask on the verge of losing any last restraint she had on her emotions.

"Well, when you use the doses of pentobarbital that are effective to induce a coma and reduction of the pressure, it lowers blood pressure, and that can dull the heart muscles and cause heart failure, which can further impair circulation. It also renders people more susceptible to infections while receiving the medical induced coma."

Quinn shut her eyes and shook her head as silent tears made there way down her porcelain face. She felt her chest constrict but knew she had to hear the rest. "Are there any good outcomes?" The blonde ask staring at the ground in silent anguish.

"What would be considered a good out come? Generally, once the medications are withdrawn, the treatment itself should cause no harm but what the question is, is why they were given that in the first place and, so, it isn't the medically induced coma that's the problem as much as it is the underlying disorder for which the pentobarbital coma was prescribed. A good outcome would be reduction of inter cranial pressure to more or less normal range to allow the person to recover." The doctor finished.

"Is-Is that all?" Quinn ask in a choked voice.

"Yes Ms. Fabray, that's all. I'll give you both a minute to digest the information." Dr. Murphy spoke softly. He stood up beginning to leave his office but Quinn shook her head. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"N-No.. I-I want to see Rac-Rachel." Quinn whimpered out the best she could.

"Ms. Fabray I really think you should take this moment to-" Dr. Murphy tried to get her to see reason because he knew the second the blonde saw the brunette that would be the last straw that broke the camals back.

"NO! You don't understand I _need_ to see her. I need to see with my own two eyes that she is _still_ breathing!" Quinn spoke but her voice was shaking beyond her control.

Dr. Murphy nodded. "As you wish, follow me."

The three exited the office in silence, it was deafening. Alison was preparing herself for the consoling that she felt was her job but at the same time she was terrified because she knew for sure that just like Quinn she was going to be hit hard once they finally saw the brunette up close for the first time in what felt like forever but was really only a day and a half.

Quinn walked on lost in the sea of emotions she was drowning in. She couldn't believe this was actually reality. She couldn't believe that Rachel Berry of all people is suffering in such a way. She was angry, hurt and terrified. Because she knew they weren't fully in the clear, yet. She also felt stupid and robbed. She felt stupid for being too chicken to tell Rachel how she felt. She felt robbed because she might not ever be able to. Her heart was broken and hammering away stealing her breath.

The closer they walked an echo of beeping could be heard in the distance. As they walked closer it became louder and Quinn swore she could feel it. No, she _felt_ it, because the beat of the heart the monitor was keeping record of; it's rhythm matched her own. Because she knew in her heart and soul that Rachel Berry was her soul mate. They finally reached the door, that was slightly ajar. The door that separated her from half her heart, the only other person that had the other half was Beth.

Dr. Murphy and Alison both looked at Quinn. Waiting for the blonde to step in on her own. They didn't have to wait long because a hypnotized looking Quinn stepped forward and lifted a trembling hand to the door and gently pushed it open. The silence was now beyond deafening and time felt as if it stood still. The air was stolen from the blondes lungs from the sight before her. Rachel Berry laid motionless. Looking pale as ever. The right sight of her face looked abnormally larger than the left in a rainbow of shades varying in colors that didn't look at all beautiful. There were cuts and scrapes littering the brunette all over. Her right leg hung from a hanger to keep her leg elevated, in it's cast. The rest of her was wrapped in it necessities to keep the rest of her injuries safe. There was still some blood stains on her skin and in her hair. Quinn's legs buckled the second she attempted her first step. The first sob escaping her throat followed by more, wracking her body without an ounce of control left in her. Luckily, there were arms there to catch her but it wasn't Alison because she was a wreck herself. She had to turn away from the sight because she couldn't handle it. Dr. Murphy pulled Quinn into a hug as she sobbed. She so hard and so long until she cried herself to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Quinn's eyes shot open quickly as she jolted up, searching her surroundings frantically. As she began to regain focus, she came to the realization that she was in Rachel's house. In Rachel's room and in Rachel's bed.

"Quinn? Honey are you alri-"

"AAAHHH!" Quinn screamed not only at the voice that seemed to have come out of thin air but also the hand that caressed her shoulder.

"Quinn? What on earth-" was spoken to Quinn as if she had lost her mind.

"Ra-Rachel! Ho-How-Wha-Is-Is it really you?" The blonde choked out with thick emotion. Eyes misting over at the beauty before her, no sign of any car accident. In fact, the brunette was looking at her as if she was a foreign object she couldn't figure out.

"Yes.. Quinn, it's really me. What is wrong with you? Are you okay?" Rachel ask sincerely, eyes big and round as they filled with concern.

Quinn looked around in disbelief. She looked Rachel in the eyes searching, for what? She wasn't sure. Slowly, ever so, she lifted one hand using her index finger. She proceeded to poke at Rachel's cheek, While the brunette sat still as statue, wide eyed in shock. Than her eyes became the size of saucers as the blonde began to chuckle, until the chuckle turn into a full on laugh.

Quinn?.."The blonde continued to laugh as she also began to cry.

"Quinn, seriously, your scaring me! What is g-" The brunette cut her off as the blonde engulfed her in a hug, as tight as she could, as she cried in happiness. "Quinn talk to me, what's wrong?" Rachel ask again.

"It was a dream. It was all a dream _. A nightmare actually."_ Quinn spoke but was slightly muffled by the brunettes shoulder.

"What was a dream or nightmare?" Rachel ask.

"You were in this terrible car accident and no one would let anyone see you. Your employees had to lie and say I was your fiancée, not to mention your publicist and manager were assholes and when I saw you, you were this tiny, pale, broken thing and I couldn't take it And I-I- Felt _so_ hopeless! Like there was nothing that I could do to help you. I really couldn't to do anything and I-I-I just-I just-" Quinn's emotion took over as she spoke. The blonde began to cry and tremble as she recounted her story.

"Shhh-shh Hey, Hey I'm right here, I'm ok?" Rachel said soothingly. The brunette began to pull the blonde down to her chest. As Quinn began to lay she felt another body to her right and for the first time realized Beth was sleeping.

"You don't understand Rachel, it felt so real." Quinn spoke as she suddenly felt her eye lids become heavy with sleep. "I felt like I couldn't do anything." Sleep began to invade the blondes body. As blackness engulfed her.

"Oh silly, don't you know by now?.." Rachel spoke softly "Your _Quinn Fabray_ , you could do anything." Rachel said with her melodious giggle.

"Now, it's time to wake up, baby. I need you..." Quinn heard in a soft whisper echo in the vast darkness behind her eyelids.

The blonde jolted up once more in the same manner. Whipping her head left to right, eyes searching as her scenery began to come into focus. Coming to the realization that she was in a hospital room. In a hospital bed.

"Quinn? Your ok, it's ok.." Alison spoke soothingly. Quinn whip her head to the right making eye contact with the red head.

"Whe-Where's Rachel? Where is she?" Quinn ask with slight hysteria in her tone. Alison put her hands on Quinn's shoulders holding her eye contact. She spoke quietly to help calm Quinn down.

"First of all, I need you to take some deep breaths. Come on, breath with me." Quinn did as the red head ask and felt her herself calm slowly as her muscles relaxed. "How do you feel?" Alison ask with concern.

"I'm ok.. What happened?" Quinn ask.

"I got to be honest, you scared the crap of me. You collapsed." Alison spoke still in slight shock. The blondes eyes widen in surprise.

"Dr. Murphy said you past out from exhaustion and as I thought about, you haven't slept in over 24 hours. On top of that, I can't remember the last time I saw you eat. Are you sure this is a good idea because if this is too much, we could find anoth-" Alison was cut by the blonde with a head shake. Quinn grasp her hand.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn ask again.

"Right behind you.." Alison replied and it surprised Quinn that up until that moment, she hadn't noticed the beeping of Rachel's monitor. Slowly, the blonde slid from the bed onto her feet. It was as if time stood still and the world fell away, again. She could still hear Rachel's voice from her dream replaying in her head. " _It's time to wake up, Baby... I need you..."_ All she could see, was Rachel's bottom half, because the curtain was blocking her above the waist. The blonde hadn't realized she began walking until her hand was drawing back the curtain. Alison was standing behind her watching with rapt attention. There was something about the blondes aura that had changed. It wasn't sad or anything negative but almost as if she was seeing Rachel for the first time and if Alison were being honest. She wished someone looked at her like that.

Alison knew this moment was important and for some reason something told her to pay attention. Quinn rounded the bed never breaking her focus from the battered, sleeping brunette in front of her. She grabbed a chair from the opposite side of the brunette and sat staring. It wasn't long before words began to leave the blondes lips. Words that she had been dying to speak but never had the courage to, until Rachel called her baby in her dream, not until this very moment where she felt it ready to burst from her in colors.

"I remember the first time I saw you.. Coincidently, it was the same moment I heard you sing.." Quinn spoke with a smile and softly in that smoky low tone of hers that made her sound as if she were in love all over, again.

"We where in kindergarten and they were having all the kids audition for our schools Christmas play. A lot of the kids were too scared to go up there and sing in front of everyone or in my case, I was too engrossed in my book to care. I honestly wanted no part in it and told that to Mrs. Robinson, when she tried to make me audition but I still refused. It wasn't until I was sitting in the fourth row with the rest of the class that I heard it. I heard you and my eyes were on you before I knew what was happening. Everyone was silenced by your voice that was so strong and clear, that at the time, I no idea, actually, gave me chills but there you were. This tiny little brunette that had a voice of an angel. I was frozen in place. "You sang 'Over the Rainbow.' I remember feeling as if you stole my breath right from my lungs. After you were finished, you weren't given the standing ovation you deserved from your peers. They were all jealous and had no problem showing it. It use to make me so angry when they did. I knew then that I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be your best friend so badly. I just didn't know how to say so, I was liked by everyone, They all fought to be my friend but you. I didn't understand why you weren't trying just as hard as them, It made me sad. I didn't understand why you never gave me attention but I guess fate heard my internal turmoil, because one day I was sitting with the rest of the girls in our class. While they mouth away to each other, I was, yet again, with my nose stuck in a book. So, I Hadn't notice you approach us." Quinn spoke with a soft chuckle.

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Lucy sat on a bench in the school playground. She was surrounded by all her friends and though she liked them most of the time. She didn't like them all the time but Jade said it was important to make friends with all the cool kids, than school would be easy and she wouldn't have to be scared of them finding out about "Your nerd side", as she jade put it. It would keep her from being bullied because apparently ,again as Jade informed her. "You Have the look on the outside but your a complete nerd on the inside and there's nothing wrong with that but I don't want to see my little sister get bullied." So with that she and Jade made a deal. Lucy would hide her inner nerd and only allow it out in the privacy of her own home and so far... it worked. You see, Lucy use to get bullied at her old school in Dayton but here with Jade's help, she has all the friends she could want but doesn't actually want them. They annoy her and she can't help but think they should really pick up a book, because they can't understand her vocabulary half the time, she has yet to meet anyone that could. She was extremely intelligent for her age. That's why the school is considering skipping her to 1st grade. She can already read at a first grade level._

 _"What do you want loser." Maddie Hawkins spoke with attitude._

 _"Yeah, gonzo, what do you want?" Maddie's second in command Alyssa spoke up standing right beside her._

 _"Good afternoon, Alyssa and Maddie, I hope you both are having a good-" Rachel is cut off by Maddie._

 _"We don't want to talk you, just seeing your ugly face, makes me want to puke!" Maddie said folding her arms across her chest. Alyssa laughed at her joke._

 _"Actually, I came to speak to Lucy." Rachel replied. Lucy had been so caught up in her book, she hadn't realized that the one person she had been dying to make her friend had come to talk to HER! Until she heard her name. The young blonde immediately felt her cheeks flame for some unknown reason. She was too in shock to speak, she couldn't believe Rachel was standing 6 feet from her, only being blocked by Maddie and Alyssa._

 _"Lucy doesn't want to talk to you, loser, so leave us alone. We don't need to get sick with your gay germs." Maddie laughed high fiving Alyssa. Rachel's eyes widen with tears. Lucy isn't sure why but seeing Rachel's eyes fill with tears made her heart hurt. All of a sudden she felt angry at Maddie and Alyssa._

 _"My Mommy says that she doesn't even have a real family, because two daddies can't make a baby and how she doesn't have a mommy, because they bought her from some one else." Maddie laugh manically right along with Alyssa. Rachel began to cry._

 _"That's not true I-I-I have a family and we are special. My Daddies and my Mommy said so." Rachel cried out through her tears._

 _"There liars because my Daddy says your all going to hell because your disgusting!" Shouted Alyssa, by now the 3 girls began to draw the attention from some of the other kids. All of them laughing over what Alyssa said last. Rachel began to feel uncomfortable, because they all began to surround her._

 _"My-My parents don't lie to me.." Rachel said quietly._

 _"Yeah they do because yo-" Maddie was shoved to the ground so hard she scrap her knees and hands. Maddie cried out in pain and was about to get up to yell at whoever did it but stopped in shock. Standing over her was a very angry Lucy Fabray With her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face._

 _"Leave her alone, Maddie. She didn't do anything to you!" Quinn spoke with authority like her sister taught her._

 _"Why are you sticking up fo-" Maddie tried to speak but Lucy had, had enough._

 _"I said leave her alone end of story. Now, If you don't want me to call my sister and make her have your sister run suicides until she can't walk.(Thank god! Jade told her what to say to get the rest of the kids to listen to her. Jade had dirt on everyone. She thought.) I suggest you leave her alone!" Lucy said in a tone that left no room for question. Lucy's sister Jade was in middle school and she was the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Lucy knew all she had to do is tell Jade and she'd handle it. So, she wasn't scared to threaten Maddie. "She also ask to speak to me! Not you! So, mind your own business! All of you leave us Alone..." Quinn looked around as all the shocked faces wit there's mouths hanging open. "Now!" The young blonde yelled and they all scattered like roaches. Running away as fast as possible, tripping over each other. Lucy smiled making a mental note to thank her sister for teaching her that. She refocused her attention at the tiny brunette with tears in her eyes. Slowly she made her way to the sad girl. The brunette sniffled._

 _"I-I'm sorry I made them mad at you.. I'll leave you alone, now.." Rachel spoke in a soft whimper. Lucy's eyes widen in fear, she didn't want Rachel to leave! That's the last thing she wanted._

 _"Do you like to read?" Lucy rolled her eyes at herself. This is exactly what Jade warned her about. Her horrible Brain to mouth filter or lack there of."Your nerd is showing" rang out in her head, sounding not so surprisingly like Jades voice. What Lucy didn't expect was for Rachel's eyes to widen in surprise and happiness as she made her way back to Lucy nodding in excitement._

 _"You can read, too?" The tiny brunette spoke fascinated by the blonde. She never thought she would meet another kid who could. Her fathers prided themselves on how educated Rachel is. They made sure to take all necessary steps to further her future chances at getting into the best college._

 _"Yes, I love to read. It's my favorite thing to do for fun." The young blonde blushed at Rachel, slightly fearful that Rachel would think she's weird._

 _"Me too!" Rachel squealed in happiness. "But my number one favorite thing to do is sing. I want to be just like my idol Barbra Streisand.." Rachel said dreamily. Lucy giggled at the girls moony eyes and antics.._

 _"Whose that?" Lucy ask. Rachel gasp in horror. It made the blondes smile slip from her face instantly. She assumed she offended the brunette._

 _"You don't know who Barbra Streisand is?!" Rachel ask in shock, Lucy shook her head no. Her parent only let her watch Disney movies and listen to church music. Jade was allowed to listen to different stuff because she's older._

 _"Oh my goodness, we have to fix this!" Rachel said dramatically in a woe is me fashion. She made Lucy giggle at her antics, again. She never met anyone like the brunette and already she knew she wanted her to be her best friend. Rachel pulled out a picture from her fanny pack (yes, she has one because "One must also be prepared for any emergency.") Lucy watched on as Rachel pulled out a folded page from a magazine._

 _"This is the one and only Barbra Streisand.." Rachel began to tell Lucy in full detail all about Barbra Streisand. Lucy listened with rapt attention slowly falling a little in love with the woman herself. Rachel told her how she planned to be on Broadway just like her. Lucy told her how her grandma loves Broadway which turned into another discussion. They talked all through recess. It went on like that for half the school year. Jade was always the victim of Lucy's tangents recounting her day in detail. She even began to talk in full paragraphs. "Rachel wore this, today." or "Rachel said the funniest thing." and "Rachel said that." It was always Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. To the point that Lucy didn't play with anyone else anymore. Her parents had no idea who Rachel was because Lucy never mention a last name. All she said was that Rachel's her best friend and her parents were happy, because Lucy never had friends. None of the kids ever liked her but apparently this Rachel girl did and that was enough for them. It wasn't until that faithful day that little Lucy would end up breaking her own heart without realizing it._

 _Rachel and Lucy sat together as always and Lucy was listening with her head tilted side ways in her palm with a dreamy look on her face. She could listen to Rachel Berry read all day and never get tired. It became there thing to read at least a few pages of whatever book they borrowed from the school library to read to each other and today was Rachel's turn. Lucy had no idea why but any time she was around Rachel she felt like she was floating or when Rachel laughed her tummy felt funny like there were butterflies inside ready to burst out or how when Rachel hugged her she felt warm every where like she does when she's wrapped in her favorite blanket during a bad storm and it's the only thing that makes her feel safe, even her daddy can't do that when it storms but for some reason she feels like Rachel could. She sighs to herself and without realizing it, she speaks the words that have been swirling around in her head since the first moment she heard Rachel sing._

 _"I love you.." Lucy says in a dreamy tone and it only takes a milli second before her eyes widen in shock. Rachel's eyes widen in surprise but before the brunette could say anything Lucy jumps to her feet and bolts. Rachel wastes no time in chasing after her._

 _"Lucy wait, come back!" Rachel calls after her but Lucy keeps running as her eyes blind her with tears. She runs until she can't anymore and plops her self behind the big oak tree at the farthest part of the playground were no one goes, because there too scared to go that far out but Lucy didn't care she was too scared to face Rachel._

 _She felt embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't understand why she said that. You only say that to somebody you love, right? That's what her mommy says and her mommy only says it to her daddy because that's why you say it.. Lucy was so confused all she knew was that she felt like she loved Rachel but couldn't understand why. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the out of breath brunette approaching._

 _"Wow.." Rachel breathe heavily. "You run really fast. How can run that fast?" Rachel said with a smile that soon slipped off her face at the sad sight of Lucy's tears._

 _"Lucy?.." Rachel called but the blonde still stared out into space lost in her own thoughts. "Lucy, what's wrong?" The brunette ask. Lucy whipped her head up at Rachel when she finally registered she was being spoken to._

 _"I'm so sorry, Rachel.. I promise I'll leave you alone, now.. I know what I said makes you not want to be my friend any more.." Lucy said ashamed of herself for some unknown reason. Rachel's eyes softened. She sat crossed legged in front of the blonde to make sure she had her attention. Her daddy always told her eye contact was very important. It showed people you cared for what they had to say._

 _"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend, anymore?" The brunette ask confused._

 _"Because.." Lucy looked down as tears cascaded her face. "Because I said I love you.. Jades right, I'm so weird.." The blonde cried silently. Rachel Berry's heart broke at the sight of her friend. She couldn't understand why the blonde saying I love you was a bad thing. Her daddies and mommy told her that love has no boundry and every one can love who ever they want and they can marry whoever they want. It didn't matter what the world said love is love... The brunette scooted closer to her friend slipping her hand under her chin to lift it the way her daddy does to her when she's sad. She cups the blondes cheek._

 _"Lucy? Please look at me.." The blonde fights herself to make eye contact. She finds Rachel's big brown eyes staring back, with what? She doesn't know, shining in the brunettes eyes. The brunette takes a deep breath and Lucy prepares herself for the worse._

 _"I love you, too, Lucy Q." The blondes eyes widen in surprise._

 _"Y-You do?" Lucy ask in shock._

 _"Duh, silly. What do you think? Your my best friend and I'm yours. I love you to Broadway and back, even all the way to the moon and if your a nerd than I'm a nerd because we like the same stuff. So what if Jade says your a nerd, your my nerd and I love you!" Rachel says with a wide smile and big eyes that shine. Lucy throws her self at her best friend hugging her tightly. Feeling her tummy flutter with butterflies all over, again._

 _"Wait.." Lucy pulls back with wide eyes. "But my Mommy and Daddy says that only Mommy and Daddies say things like that, because there married and I shouldn't let boys tell me that so, they can only get what they want from me or Jade." Lucy said seriously biting her lip._

 _"I'M NOT A BOY!" Rachel shrieks in indignation._

 _"Yeah, your right. Your not a boy. So, maybe, it's ok that I love you?" Lucy ask to be sure._

 _"Of course, My daddy says love has no boundry and anybody can marry whoever they want, when ever they want to." Rachel says with a nod as if this is the only common knowledge of the world. Not understanding that her father was warning her of prejudice, narrow minded people._

 _"So-so If I wanted to.. I could.." Lucy put her head down shyly, blushing under the brunettes curious stare of what the blondes question was._

 _"What?" Rachel ask sweetly, she felt her face heat up from the way the blonde was looking at her and didn't understand why._

 _"I could.. ma.." Lucy started confidently only to mumble the last bit out shyly._

 _"I didn't hear you.." Rachel replied leaning closure to hear her friend better. Lucy sighed frustrated with herself. She knew what she wanted to ask but she was embarrassed._

 _"If I wanted to.. I could marry... you?" The blonde blushed deeply her head dropping instantly in embarrassment._

 _"You want to marry me?" Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. She knows how pretty Lucy is. All the boys in her class think so, too. They always give her there cookies during snack time even though Lucy says no. She always comes to sit with Rachel in the corner to read and shares her cookie with her but Lucy could have any body and she wants to marry her?! The brunettes tummy explodes with butterflies._

 _"Well.. yeah.. I mean if you want to, you don't have to.. I-I-I mean, I know you might want to marry Barbra Streisand and if you want to, I will be there and everything but I-I.." The blonde was cut off by Rachel standing up and walking away. Little Lucy's face fell and she covered it with her hands, as her heart broke into pieces. Of course Rachel didn't want her. She could have any body and now Rachel was going to marry Barbra Streisand and she would have to watch. What did Barbra have that she didn't, anyway! Lucy began to cry all over, again. The blonde felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up only to find Rachel in front of her, again. She stood up quickly wiping at her face. Dusting off her dress, trying but failing to put herself back together in front of her friend._

 _"Rachel! I-I-I thought you left.. um.. I know that you want to marry Barbra Streisand and I promise I will be ther-" Lucy was cut off by Rachel, as the Tiny brunette got down on one knee. She pulled from behind her back a small, slightly damaged, bouquet of dandelions and white clovers from the schools garden next to the monkey bars and a strawberry ring pop still in it's wrapper, that her dad bought her, when they stopped at the gas station that morning to get gas, holding them out to the young blonde as she spoke._

 _"Lucy Quinn Fabray.. I promise to always read to you and give you all my cookies and be the bestest friend anybody could ever ask for. I will love you forever, Will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?" Rachel spoke so seriously and sincerely that Lucy felt her heart race in her chest, Rachel wanted to marry her. She squealed, taking the flowers from Rachel to sniff._

 _"Yes, Rachel Barbra Berry. I will marry you!." Rachel let out a breath in relief. She tore open the wrapper to the pink ring pop. Sliding it onto little Lucy's finger._

 _"What happens now?" Lucy ask._

 _"I think we're suppose to kiss, that's what my Aunt did at her wedding." Rachel said._

 _"But at my cousins wedding the priest ask something, than they said I do, than they kissed after." The blonde replied in confusion as well._

 _"Ok, well, than I do." Rachel said said smiling._

 _"I do, too." Lucy said blushing._

 _"Um.. So.. Now, do we kiss?" Rachel ask. She sees her daddies do it all the time and has been wanting to do that with Lucy since the first time she saw her._

 _"Ok but do you know how? Because, I don't." Lucy ask shyly._

 _"Of course, my daddies do it all the time. You put your mouths together and that's it." Rachel said self assured._

 _"Oh my Mommy and Daddy do that all the time, too." Lucy said shaking her head at her silliness. "Okay, ready?" she ask Rachel._

 _"Yeah.." They leaned in until Rachel spoke, again. " Hold on! I have to hold you like my Dad holds my Daddy." Lucy nodded and Rachel slipped her hands around Lucy's waist. She gulp as she felt her heart begin to pound in her ears. She and Lucy stared at each other. The tiny brunette began to get lost in how pretty the little blondes eyes were. "Your suppose to put your hands on my neck." Rachel spoke just above a whisper, too entranced by the blonde. Lucy said a faint "oh" Before doing as instructed._

 _"Gosh.. Your so pretty.." Rachel spoke in a awe breathe making Lucy blush deeply._

 _"You too, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.." Lucy replied in the same manner. Making Rachel blush just as deeply._

 _"Thank you.." Rachel replied bashfully. They both giggled until they realized what was coming next._

 _"On the count of three." Lucy spoke just as softly. Rachel nodded as they counted down together._

 _"1,2,3!" The blonde and brunette closed the distance and touched lips for the first and last time. They both even at there young ages felt something click into place, something that neither could explain even if they wanted to. They pulled apart and whispered the same words at the exact same time with there eyes closed._

 _"Wow.." They whispered. The bell rung and Lucy and Rachel jump apart before looking at eachother and falling into a fit of giggles. Rachel sobered up first._

 _"Let's go, Mrs. Berry." Rachel said as she held out her hand for little Lucy to take._

 _"Ok, Mrs. Fabray." The little blonde replied. Grabbing the brunettes hand as they ran back to school. Both smiling non-stop for the rest of the day._

 _Later that day little Lucy sat at the dinner table with the rest of her family. They were all talking while all she thought of was Rachel. It wasn't until her mother mention that her brother proposed to his girlfriend that, little Lucy said the words that would sever the ties between her and Rachel._

 _"I'm going to marry my best friend, Rachel." She spoke with a big smile. The entire table ceased all movement. Her father turned to her and ask. "What did you just say, young lady."_

 _"I said I'm going to marry Rachel.. well I'm going to marry her, again. So, I can kiss her, again." Little Lucy replied obliviously._

 _"What do you mean, again?!" Russell raised his voice, finally breaking Lucy from her bubble._

 _"Russell, h-" Judy went to interject._

 _"No!" Russell spoke in anger. " Young lady, answer me! What do you mean when you say, again?!" Russell ask._

 _"I-I- we got married in the school yard today. She said I was Mrs. Berry.." Lucy said confused but scared because her daddy looked angry and he never looked angry._

 _"Rachel Berry? As in the Berry's daughter?! That's who your best friend is?!" Russell ask in anger. He knew the Berry's, he knew them well. He also knew his boss, Peter Dotson and almost all his clients despised the Berry family. He was finally getting noticed at work and was in the running for a promotion. If his boss found out that his daughter was friends with the Berry's daughter he could lose his opportunity, that he's been working so hard for. He had been working tirelessly, doing extra work from home and staying over at the office, until the wee hours of the morning. His boss had no children and he barely spent time with his wife and the Dotson's were a very strict religious household. Russell had been under severe pressure and was beyond exhausted, which helped to fuel his anger more. He had never said such hateful words until that day. He didn't know how working for such a hateful man would change his future, entirely. He didn't know he would turn into that same man, he himself secretly despised. Because Russell came from a loving, humble family, his best friend in high school, who he'd known all his life was gay. He had no ill will toward any one. He believed what his father did and that was that love is love and it's important to live and let live. He thought it was beautiful but he worked for a cruel man that he would be working so closely with should he get the promotion. A man that would continue to drill his hate into Russell Fabray until he was no longer the man his wife married, but no one at the table knew that or even could have predicted it._

 _"You are going to stay away from that heathen! Do you understand me?!" Russell raised his voice slightly._

 _"RUSSELL!" Judy gasp in shock. She had never heard her husband speak that way. His sweet personality was part of the reason she fell in love with him._

 _"Why?.." Lucy ask quietly as her eyes began to tear,_

 _" It doesn't matter! You will do as I say. You stay away fr-" Russell was cut off by a very upset Lucy._

 _"NO! I WON'T AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! SHE'S MY FRIEND AND MY WIFE AND I LOVE HER!" It was a comical sentence coming from such a tiny child but it only fueled Russell's anger and if he had stopped to pay attention. He would realized that the voice in his head was not his own. Those countless nights spent by his bosses side caused the words that spoke in circles on repeat in his mind. His bosses words and his bosses voice aided in the action that was Russell Fabray's greatest fear when he first became a father. He promised each girl the day they were born to be the best Father this world would ever see. He promised he'd never lay a hurtful finger on them, among other things. Judy cried tears of joy and fell in love all over, again. That's why she froze in shock as she watched in terror. Russell chased after his youngest daughter and gave her a spanking, making her promise to stay away Rachel Berry. That night he stood up crying in his hands, disgusted with him self but it already had been done. His wife refused to acknowledge him because she had pulled there daughter from his hands and used words only adults were allowed to use. Citing that they were only children. He was sent to sleep on the couch. After he was sure the entire house was a sleep. He made his way to his little girls room and gently lifted her into his arms with tears in his eyes._

 _"Hmm." Lucy stirred a little in her daddy's arms until she opened her eyes slightly groggy with sleep. "Daddy?.."_

 _"Hi, baby.. I just came up here to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.. Nobody should ever be allowed to put there hands on you or cause you pain. I was wrong to disrespect you and I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me.." He ask and even though he was the adult and she was the child. He feared she wouldn't forgive him._

 _"I forgive you, daddy.. and I'm sorry, too because I yelled at you." Lucy said in a small voice._

 _"I forgive you too, angel.. always.." He pulled his little Lucy into a hug, tears cascading his face. She hugged him back and he sighed only in slight relief that she could forgive him, even though, he couldn't forgive himself. He felt he didn't deserve her forgiveness, though, Lucy didn't know that._

 _"I love you, daddy.." Lucy whispered._

 _"I love you, too, honey, Now get some sleep." He laid her back down and watched as she fell back to sleep instantly. He stood up only to see his wife standing there with tears in her eyes. He walked over and they stepped out into the hallway. Leaving little Lucy to sleep peacefully._

 _The next day Rachel Berry waited at her seat. She waited with excitement because she had a new book and gummy bears for Lucy, her wife. She smiled at the thought. When she went home and told her daddies the story of how she got Lucy Quinn Fabray to marry her. They cheered and congratulated her. They called her mommy and told her to come over quickly because Rachel had news. They set up a special movie and dinner as her wedding present and took her to the book store to get a new book for her new bride and she couldn't wait to give it to her. Except, Lucy never showed up. Not that day or the next day. It went on like that for the next few weeks until Maddie and Alyssa laughed at her and told her they heard there parents say Lucy was sent St. Mary Margret's Catholic school and how her parents didn't want Rachel getting her gay germs all over her. Needless to say, Rachel Berry went home heart broken and in tears. That would be the last time they would see each other until 6th grade when Lucy isn't Lucy, any more. No, Mary Margret's Catholic school for girls had change little Lucy, Harden her. She was now, Quinn Fabray HBIC, ice Queen and Rachel's new bully._

 **END OF FLASH BACK:**

The blonde chuckles at the memory shaking her head in shame. "When I first saw you, again, Rachel. I wanted nothing more than to run to you and give you the biggest, tightest hug I could. I never stopped being your friend. I never stopped loving you but I was afraid. I was a coward. After my father sent me there, every one knew why and I was picked on and bullied. I even got beat up a couple of times because I tried to defend our friendship. They said cruel things about you and your family and I remember thinking, How could I protect you and how could I stop them but eventually the fights got worst and their were to many of them against me. Eventually.. their words hurt and I conformed to what was expected of me. I can't apologize enough to you and your family for all of the harassment that I help put you through. I'm the reason you had a target on your back and I can't erase what I've done. All I can do is be here for you and that's what I'm going to do. I promise I will make sure no one ever hurts you, again." Quinn rose from her seat, tears welled in her eyes and kissed the brunette gently on her forehead. Her lips lingering as she whispered softly "I love you..." slowly she stepped away from the brunette wiping her tears. Walking out in to the hallway.

"Quinn!" The blonde heard her name called. Turning she sees Alison following her with tears in her eyes. The red head does her best to wipe them away but dammit the blonde just wreaked havoc on her heart with that beautiful but sad story.

"Hey, listen the crew are down stairs and they want to come up to visit but without your permission, they can't. Also, Dr. Murphy said that I should get him as soon as you woke up. So, what do you want to do?" She ask.

"Oh, uh... I'll go speak to Dr. Murphy but I still have to pick up Beth from school." Quinn began but Alison surprises her.

"Already on it. Beth is down stairs as we speak." Alison said with a smile.

"Oh god, thank you, you are a life saver." Quinn replied with a grateful smile. "Ok, You go get every one up here while I speak to Dr. Murphy and here." The blonde pulls a paper from her purse. "That is Rachel's parents old house number, I don't know if it still works and That's their address. I don't care how or who gets it done but I need some one to get in touch with them as soon as possible." Quinn spoke seriously. Alison nodded and left immediately to do as she was told. Quinn made her way to Dr. Murphy's office.

Quinn steps into the door of Dr. Murphy's office and lightly knocks to garner his attention. He looks up from his files with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Come in." He replies with a gentle smile. Quinn walks into the room, taking the seat opposite the doctor. "How are you feeling, my dear?" Dr. Murphy ask sincerely.

"I feel as good as I can, I suppose..." The blonde trails off.

"Hmm.. and how is that?" Dr. Murphy ask.

The blonde expelled a breathe. How was she feeling? She didn't know how to explain her jumbled mess of a mind. She felt sadness, fear, not to mention the giant gaping Rachel Berry hole in her heart. She felt like a part of her was missing and she had no idea how to find it. "Honestly, I feel a little lost.." Quinn replied quietly.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Dr. Murphy ask gently.

"I-I don't know.. I feel like I just spoke to Rachel yesterday and now, even though I know she's in a hospital bed down the hall. I can't help but feel like she's no longer with us and my heart feels like it's choking me to death, I feel beyond powerless to stop it.." Quinn spoke as all her negative feelings came rushing back.

"Well, would it surprise you to know your not the first person to experience this." The doctor ask rhetorically. "Witnessing their spouse in such duress makes their own emotional state questionable to their own minds." Dr. Murphy continued. Than pressed on. "I've had many patients Ms. Fabray, all in various stages of injury or sickness. I stood by in support the best that I could for their counter parts. Through doubt, substance abuse to deal and even some who couldn't handle the pressure of their spouses sudden state of permanent injury or of possible vegetation after surgery. Watched as my patients significant others walk away and leave them. Watch as they dealt with the reality of being abandoned, left behind to go survive their misfortune alone. It was quite sad to witness but you my dear... You are a strong one and Ms. Berry, she's a fighter. You will make it through this. I can see it in your eyes. Your love for that woman will hold you both up in the end. So, have no fear and if you must worry, let it go as soon as possible because everything will work out in the end." Dr. Murphy finished with a soft but certain smile.

Quinn's eyes welled with tears as her lips trembled around her quiet "thank you.." The blonde and doctor were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Murphy but there is a group of people at the door saying they have authorization to visit Ms. Berry." The nurse said.

The doctor and Quinn made their way out of the office trailing behind the nurse. Quinn smiled the second everyone came into view. It was Rachel's entire immediate staff as well as Marisol and Miguel with Beth waiting anxiously.

"Mommy!" Beth shouted the second she spotted her mother.

"Dr. Murphy these are the people that I'd like to add to the visitation list. Along with Rachel's parents." Quinn said with a smile. Dr. Murphy gave the nurse instruction to get every one's name and information. Every one were also to sign a disclosure agreement before they were allowed to step in the room. Quinn made her way over to Beth, scooping her daughter up into her arms and hugging her to her chest and even though she saw her that morning, the blonde felt like she hadn't held her daughter in years. Quinn felt ridiculous because she should have run out of tears by now but she she couldn't stop the tears from silently falling.

"Mommy?.." Beth pulled back with a sad expression on her face. Quinn looked her daughter in the eyes as she tried to gather her wit.

"Yes, baby?" The blonde ask softly.

"Can I see Rachel, now?" Beth ask. "Is she ok?"

"Yes and yes but first we need to talk about what you will see when you see her, ok?" Quinn ask, Beth nodded in reply.

Quinn walked Beth over to the waiting room on the opposite side of the nurses station. She took a deep breath and began recounting what happened to Rachel and all her injuries. Beth began to cry in fear and if she wasn't certain that she absolutely had to prepare her daughter for what she was about to see. She wouldn't have told her anything. Rachel's state was a sight to see, she didn't even look like her self. It was a sad sight but Beth had to be prepared. By the end of her speech, Beth jumped in her mothers arms and sobbed into her chest. Quinn let her daughter have her time and digest. Both blondes cried together for there brunette. Finally, after over 15 minutes of crying both blondes stilled in there position. They just sat there holding each other. Quinn knew everyone else were taking there time to visit Rachel. So, the blonde decided to wait until everyone was done. She realized Beth cried herself to sleep just as she had. She smiled down at her daughter and laid her head back against the sofa cushion. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening right now but she knew she had to be strong. It was 10 minutes later when Alison came in quietly. She sat on the opposite side of the blonde.

"I know right now is not the best time but I'm going to be leaving soon." Alison spoke and Quinn's heart seized in her throat thinking Alison was telling her she quit but before the blondes mind could run rampant in fear, Alison continued. "I tried the Berry's phone number you gave me but it was disconnected. So, I booked a red eye. My flight leaves in 2 hours. I'll be touching down in Columbus by 6 pm and I should reach lima by 7 something without heavy traffic. I just wanted to let you know. Depending on what happens I should be back by tomorrow afternoon the latest." Alison finished.

"Ok, good. Thank you so much for doing this, Alison. I know it would mean the world to Rachel, to wake up to parents being here." Quinn sighed in relief.

"No problem. One more thing. I'm not sure if you plan on staying with Rachel or going home but I think it'd be best and would look better if from now on you stay at Rachel's." Alison finished.

"I.." Quinn stopped from speaking. She desperately wanted to stay by Rachel's side 24/7 but she also knew she had Beth to think about.

"Look, Marisol and I have been talking and we know you'd rather stay with Rachel. So, until I come back she'll stay with Beth, tonight. So, you can be with Rachel." Alison said with a small smile. Quinn felt like a terrible mother for wanting to stay with Rachel when the brunette wasn't even really her fiancé and Beth was a ball of emotional mess.

"It's ok to want to be with her Quinn.." Alison trail off like she was reading Quinn's mind.

"I'll think about. Thank you, Alison." Quinn said warmly. The red head nodded and began gathering her things and stood up squeezing the blondes shoulder on her way out. Quinn took a deep breath and held Beth closely as she sat in deep thought.

20 minutes later Beth stirred in her arms. The young blonde yawned as she rubbed her eyes not fully awake, yet.

"Welcome back, sleepy head." Quinn said with a smile. Beth grunted in response. Quinn was instantly transported back to her weekend with Rachel as she made breakfast and her two hearts walked in like incoherent zombies and though the blonde smiled at the thought she also felt her heart constrict. She waited for Beth to get her bearings. Before she spoke again.

"May I have some water?" Beth ask groggily.

"Of course, baby." Quinn replied sweetly. Quinn and Beth stood up and began making there way to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Quinn called out to the nurse with her back turned. The nurse turned and smiled.

"How may I help you?" The ask.

"Well, my daughter just wanted some water and I was wondering if you had any vending machines or water fountains here?" Quinn ask kindly. The nurse smiled and pointed over Quinn's shoulder. The blonde glanced behind her and sure enough there was a small alcove with 3 vending machines, right next to the door of the private waiting area. Quinn rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to have bothered you, Ms.?" Quinn apologized in silent question of the nurses name.

"Cline, Sara Cline." She said with a soft smile. "And no problem that's what I'm here for." She nodded her head at Quinn respectfully and Quinn nodded her head in return. She was extremely happy to know, she not only had a competent staff to look after Rachel but a well mannered one. The blonde Made her way over to the machines with Beth's hands in hers. Beth still looked sullen. Quinn sighed sadly. She walked over to the drink machine first. She knew now that she no longer had a job and she was going to be stretched for money. She knew she had to start looking for a job immediately if they wanted to keep a roof over their heads and though Alison suggested they stay at Rachel's that wasn't permanent. What happens when Rachel wakes up and when her parents were finally came. All the responsibility would fall to them and she'd be useless all over, again. She's sure Rachel's parents would ask her to leave. Especially, when they find out it's _her_ who was given reign over Rachel's assets and visitation. They'd probably think she was only using Rachel to get what she wanted.

Quinn sighed, again. She was starting to give herself a headache. She handed the bottle of water to Beth. "Are you hungry, baby?" She ask Beth. The little girl shook her head no.

"I just would really like it, if I could see Rachel, now." Beth spoke quietly.

"Ok.." Quinn replied. The blonde took a deep breath and they made there way to Rachel's room. All the staff were in the hallway trying to get their tears under control. Quinn looked down at Beth.

"Ready?" Quinn ask.

"Yes, Mommy. I'm ready.." Beth spoke as she also took a deep breath. Quinn pushed the door open lightly and she heard the moment her daughters eyes made contact with Rachel's prone body, because she gasp loudly. Beth was frozen in place as tears welled in her eyes then cascading down her face non stop. The little blondes breathing became labored. Quinn began to cry again right along with her. Beth gripped her mothers hand than turned her face into Quinn's thigh. The blonde stooped down to pick up her daughter as they cried again while holding each other. Quinn thought it was best to leave the room and give Beth time to calm down. She made her way back to the waiting area, they occupied earlier. Beth sobbed and trembled uncontrollably.

"Shhh-Shhh.. It's ok, baby. I got you. I'm here." Quinn spoke as her voice trembled with thick emotion. She looked up to the ceiling and not for the first time wondered how they got to this point. How could something like this happen to such an amazing human being. She simultaneously tried to calm her daughter as she begged for any entity to help them through this, that to bring them back there lively brunette, stronger than ever.

 **7 HOURS LATER:**

Quinn sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair as she held Rachel's hand watching her sleep. Beth feel asleep, again and hour ago. Beth was in the hospital bed that Quinn had woken from her dream on, to the left side of Rachel's bed. Quinn had tried to get Beth to go with Marisol for the night but the little blonde refused to leave Rachel's side. She threw her first real tantrum ever. Quinn was too tired and she understood where Beth was coming from because if they tried to remove Quinn herself, she's sure she would have done the same. Quinn ordered take out for herself and Beth after every one had left to go home. They ate and watched some cartoons from the TV on the corner wall. After Beth had fallen to sleep, Quinn used the cell phone Alison gave her to look up available jobs. She had been searching for an hour and her eyes began to droop of there own accord. It wasn't until her cell phone blared to life that jolted her awake again. She didn't want to accidently wake Beth so she stepped out into the hallway to take the call without checking the calling I.D first.

"Hello?" Quinn ask thick with slight sleep.

"Quinn, we have a problem." The voice spoke seriously with concern.

"Alison?" The blonde questioned just to be sure she was hearing the right voice.

"Yes." Alison replied quickly.

"What's-" Quinn was cut off from her question by a slightly frantic Alison.

"Their not here." Alison replied.

Quinn's stomach bottomed out. "Who isn't where?" Quinn ask though she had a sneaking suspicion.

"Rachel's parents. Quinn, The house is completely empty, There's no curtains or furniture. It looks like it's been empty for a while now." Alison replied.

"What?! how-Wait- Is-is there a for sale sign or anything? Are there at least boxes in there? Looked through the windows!" Quinn ask frantically in disbelief.

"There's nothing. The house has been vandalized, actually. There's some dried eggs stuck to the windows and somebody spray painted 'good riddance faggots' across the door. There's even toilet paper thrown through the bushes and tree's." Alison spoke in anger.

Quinn was beyond pissed. How could people be so cruel.

"I'm going to a hotel for the night but how do you want to handle this?" Alison ask as she made her way to her rental car.

"I-I'm not sure, yet. Give me a couple of minutes to think. Call me when your settled into your hotel room." Quinn spoke still in disbelief. She felt blind-sided with the news that the Berry's were no longer in Lima.

"Ok, talk You then." Alison ended the call and sighed. She wasn't sure but this had Alex and Angela written all over it. The red head pulled off into the night in sadness.

Quinn paced the waiting room, mumbling to herself. She was officially freaking herself out with the what if's. So much so she even considered the death of Rachel's parents because _come on!_ Rachel's parents treated her like the Queen of England. There was no way they'd abandon their daughter. The blondes musing was interrupted by a light knock at the door. Dr. Murphy stood by the door in his white coat and hands stuffed in his pockets, eyeing the blonde curiously. He was just passing the waiting area to purchase a drink from the vending machines and noticed Quinn's distress. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear him clear his throat or knock the first time.

"I apologize for my intrusion Ms. Fabray but are you alright? You seem as if your in a state of duress." Dr. Murphy inquired.

Quinn took a breath. It wasn't that she didn't like Dr. Murphy but she doesn't know if he would be of any help in this situation.

"I just received some unexpected news. So, yes I am in a small state of duress." Quinn replied with a anxious smile.

"Well, come now, have a seat. Tell me, what's the matter?" Dr. Murphy ask.

"Well, it's a very complicated situation. I don't even know where to begin." Quinn said as she sat down.

"Begin where ever. Even if it doesn't make sense to me. It will surely make sense to you and I'm more than certain that's where you will find your answer." Dr. Murphy spoke with a smile. Quinn smiled in return.

"You remind me of my grandpa. He always spoke in riddles just to, in his words- "Get my brain moving." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's definitely a great way to get one's brain moving." The doctor replied in kind.

"Well, we're trying to get in touch with Rachel's family but can't seem to get a hold of them. I'm not sure if they moved but their number is disconnected. So, I'm trying to think of where they could have gone..." Quinn says the last part unsure.

"Well, when we have a John/Jane doe here at the hospital the police begin a full investigation." The doctor spoke in thought but he hadn't realized he already planted the seed in the blonde mind before he finished his sentence.

"Oh my god! That's it! Thank you, so much! your genius Dr. Murphy!" Quinn rushed out as she stood from her seat dialing Alison's number as she began to pace anxiously again. The doctor chuckled shaking his head, as he rose from his seat to make his silent exit.

"Hello, Quinn?" Alison answered immediately.

"Alison, is it possible to hire an investigator?" Quinn ask

"Oh yeah! Why didn't think of that. Yeah, of course we could but we would have to be careful about this. It needs to stay private. I remember a couple of weeks back Rachel was going to hire this guy she found on line." Alison replied as her mind ran a mile a minute.

"Do you think he can be trusted. I mean she found him online." Quinn replied her mind just as rampant as Alison's.

"Well, from what Rachel said he apparently is the best in this city and he comes highly recommended which makes absolutely no sense to me, if she found him online but she was definitely certain he was what she needed." Alison replied.

"Why would Rachel need a private investigator?..." Quinn thought out loud. "Unless, she found out what we know and was looking for them herself." Quinn spoke in contemplation.

"Well, if she was going to use him than I guess he's good enough for us. She has the contact information at her house. I'll call Michael and see if he can pick up and drop it off to you. How's that sound?" Alison ask.

"Perfect. The sooner the better." Quinn replied feeling like she could breathe again.

"Alright. I'll be on way tomorrow morning. So, I'll see you that afternoon. Have a good night, Quinn." Alison said.

"Thank you, Alison. You have a good night too and I'm sorry you went through all that trouble for nothing." Quinn apologized.

"Don't apologize. At least now we know." Alison replied

"Have a safe flight, good night." Quinn said sweetly.

"Good night." Alison replied in kind. Both women ended the phone call feeling a little bit better now that they had a plan. They knew they weren't out of the woods, yet. However; With their knew plan they were sure to get the answers they needed. This was just the beginning of what they both knew was to come.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N _hey, everyone! I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. Your making this story what it is and keeping it going strong, Thank you. It keeps me motivated to give you more. Now, I just wanted to let you all know. I will be making time jumps in the span of days and sometimes weeks so it doesn't take forever for Rachel to wake up. Because she will be waking up and soon. Understand in my story Rachel's dads and Shelby raised Rachel together but Shelby always had her own place to live. She and Rachel are thick as thieves. Shelby is ooc in this story as are the Fabrays. Russell only turned into the asshole he was in the first chapter because of the influence of his boss and partners at work. In short, the Fabrays are a part of this story as well, so are the Lopez-Pierce clan. If there's any characters you want to see pop up or make a cameo let me know in a review. Also, this chapter is a catalyst to push Quinn to step up her role in protecting Rachel, in doing so it helps her become as strong as she use to be internally. There's so much more that I would love to share but I don't want to spoil it for you. Also I don't own glee or any of it's characters or storylines. Thanks for reading enjoy!_

 **5 AM ANGELA'S OFFICE...**

"So, I've called this meeting because obviously, we're not getting any information on Rachel as long as that bitch is in charge of who gets to be on the need to know list. However; she doesn't own the brand or anything else. So, I've come up with a plan that keeps us safe from legal issues as well as get all the spotlight the brand needs whether Rachel lives or not and if she doesn't survive this not only will this give us sympathy but her fan base will scramble to get their grubby little hands on whatever merchandise with her face or signature on it. Not to mention as we've already discuss the clients that idolize her, would flock to be under her former team that saw her as practically family." Angela spoke with a wicked smirk as she gestured to herself and Alex as said family. "I've got the last 7 recordings already sent to prints."

"You are a fucking genius!" Alex boosted happily.

"I have to admit, this has got to be your smartest scheme, yet." The lawyer followed smugly.

"They'll never know what hit them." Angela finished.

 **MOUNT SINAI, SAME TIME...**

Quinn has been sitting in the same chair, in the same position, since getting off the phone with Alison. Her eyes were drooping close, again but she couldn't sleep. It was 5 am and she was exhausted. She jumped a little at the sudden light knock at the door.

"Good morning." Michael whispered. The blonde sat up and stretched, yawning into her hand. She smiled at Michael.

"Good morning." Quinn replied.

"Would you like to step into the hall, so we don't wake Beth?' He ask.

"Yes, please." Quinn stood and followed him out to the hallway.

"How are you this morning?" Michael ask.

"Ok, I guess. I just wish things were different." Quinn replied.

"Well, hopefully things will turn around. All we can do is hope and pray that she'll wake up." Michael spoke sincerely. Quinn nodded solemnly.

"So, here is the information for the private investigator. I looked up some information on his business. He seems legit and extremely private. He definitely, gets the job done, From what his online reviews show." Quinn nodded happy to know she was working with an expert. "Also, I called his office myself and left a message that we will need him to sign a full disclosure agreement. So, when he gets back to me, I'll let you know when it's safe, so you can call and set up a meeting." Quinn nodded in response. "Now, on a another note. If you don't mind, I will need you to stop by my office at !:30. Alison will be there and we have some paper work we must go through with you. Tim will be here to pick you at 12:55 pm on the dot, ok?" Michael ask with a smile.

"I'll be there." Quinn replied. Michael nodded and made his leave, citing he would be back at 6 pm to visit Rachel. Quinn took a deep breath and made her way back to Rachel's room.

Quinn and Beth left Rachel's side 30 minutes after Michael left, because they didn't have any change of clothing or anything else and Quinn still had to get Beth to school on time. She's was beyond grateful to have Rachel's car still. They got back to there house in record time. Upon entering Quinn turns on the her electric heater and gets Beth set up for a bath. Afterward Quinn begins to pack a overnight bag with some clothes for her and for Beth. Before they know it it's 7:08 and there on there way to Beth's school. Quinn watches Beth out of the corner of her eye and she can see what all of this is doing to her daughter and it's killing her.

"Hey." Quinn calls out. "How about some hot chocolate and a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich?" She says with a smile knowing that's Beth's favorite.

Beth sighs sadly "Yeah.." She replies softly.

Quinn feels her eyes prick with tears. She knows how badly this situation is weighing on her daughter and she wants nothing more than to wrap her up in her arms and shield her from the pain but she knows there's nothing she can do. She parks in front of Beth's favorite bodega. 15 minutes later their back on their way and parked in front of Beth's school in no time. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn feels it's safe enough to speak.

"Beth?" Quinn takes a deep breath. "I know right now things are scary and confusing. I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk to some one, ok?" Quinn spoke looking for any sign that Beth was listening. Because her daughter was just staring at her sandwich. It felt like a life time before Beth spoke and though Quinn expected she still slightly jumped in surprise.

"Why did this happen?" Beth whispered the question as she stared at her sandwich.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Some times these things happen. There's no way anyone could have predicted it. Not even Rachel. I'm sure if she knew this was going to happen, she never would have took a taxi. Anything can happen on any day, we just have to Pray and be patient. Also, I want you to understand this was no one's fault." Quinn spoke sincerely, keeping eye contact with Beth. Her daughter looked completely distraught. Beth nodded as her lip began to tremble.

"I just miss her so much.." Beth whispered as her tears began to fall Quinn unbuckled her seat belt. Quinn stepped out of the car and climbed into the back seat. She unbuckled Beth's car seat as best she could because her vision was blurred by her own tears. She finally got Beth free and pulled her into her lap. Both blondes holding onto each other tightly.

"I know, honey. I miss her too. So much.." Quinn replied in her own whisper. They held each other in silence until Beth spoke.

"Mommy?.." Beth called.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What if she never wakes up?' Beth ask as her voice shook with emotion.

"Don't think like that, honey. Rachel is a _fighter._ She always has been and she always will be. We'll get through this. I promise." Quinn replied surely. Beth nodded in silence, feeling better with her mothers reassurance. 18 minutes later the bell rang and Quinn dropped Beth off to her class with a hug and kiss goodbye. She made her way back to her car as she heard her name being called behind her. She already had the car door open by the time she turned to acknowledge who ever it was, until she saw it was Mr. Turner trying to catch up with her from across the street. Quinn hopped into the car as fast as she could. She trembled in slight fear. Images of the night at the hotel and her apartment flashed through her mind. She fumbled with her seatbelt for a moment and jumped when he knocked on the window. She heard his muffled voice telling her to open the goddam door as he knocked on the window while simultaneously tugging at the car door handle. Quinn didn't dare look at him. She finally got the key in the ignition and revved the car to life, pulling off immediately making Mr. Turner trip on to the pavement, falling face first into a puddle. She heard a muffled shout but couldn't make out what was said. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she did her best to navigate her way for two blocks before she had to pull over because she was an inconsolable mess. The blonde cried into her hands and not for the first time wished for Rachel's arms to be around her.

"AHHHH!" Quinn screamed at the knock on the car window. The blonde shut her eyes refusing to see his face as she shouted. "FUCK OFF! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FOLLOWED ME BUT I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

"Quinn, It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to check for myself that your ok." Quinn's eyes shot open. Looking to her right through the passenger window, there was Officer Schmidt. Quinn opened the window using the power buttons on her side of the car.

"How 'bout a cup of coffee? I think it's time you and I have a talk." Officer Schmidt spoke kindly. Quinn nodded stepping out of the car.

 **15 MINUTES LATER...**

Quinn and Officer Schmidt sat next to each other at a island style table facing out towards the city. The 2 remained silent for a few minutes just watching the people walk by without a care in the world. Quinn spoke first.

"How did you know it was me in the car? That could have been anyone's car, or were you looking for Rachel?"

"Well, If you remember I almost arrested Rachel in front of your job, so I know the plates. Secondly, I knew you weren't Rachel because she already told me that you were driving her car." Officer Schmidt replied with a small smile.

"Oh.. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I guess I'm just thrown off by the chances of running into you. I mean, what are the odds, you know?" Quinn said with a weak chuckle.

"Yes and no." Officer Schmidt replied. Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. "I didn't run into by chance Quinn but that doesn't mean I couldn't." Officer Schmidt elaborated.

"I don't understand.." Quinn warily.

"Well, I think that you should know that people care about you deeply, even if, you don't believe so." Officer Schmidt replied. Quinn still looked confused.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you stays between us and though I can't stop you from being upset with the person involved, I want you to understand that you mean the world to this person. That's why they did what they did, are we understanding each other?" He ask seriously.

"What are yo-" Quinn began to question confused but Officer Schmidt cut her off.

"Do we understand each other, Quinn?" He ask again and Quinn could see in his eyes that he was sincere. The blonde nodded her understanding. "Last Monday Morning, Rachel came to me. She was upset, she told me that she was worried about you and she needed some advice. She told me how your daughters principal was sexually harassing you and threatened you with social services." Quinn felt her breath leave her lungs. She couldn't believe Rachel went behind her back and spoke to an officer, no less, about this. Her mind began to race with all the possibilities that could happen on account of him knowing but at the same time her heart swelled with emotional adoration and appreciation that Rachel cared about her that much that she sought help on Quinn's behalf. "She also told me how scared you, yourself were. She said she was leaving on a business trip and she was terrified of leaving you and Beth alone knowing that he was harassing you." Ok, Quinn just melted into a poodle of Rachel goo. She couldn't help the blush that took over her face and Officer Schmidt smiled at the action as if he knew something that she didn't. "So, she ask me if I wouldn't mind watching over you two in her absence. I agreed. Now, granted I can't watch you 24/7 because I have post district to patrol but I want you to have piece of mind in knowing that every morning you drop Beth off and every afternoon that you pick her up, I'm there watching to make sure nothing happens." Quinn's eyes welled with tears. Even though, Rachel was in a coma, she some how still manage to protect her and her daughter the best way she could. Officer Schmidt put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her as she began to cry. It wasn't only that Rachel was looking out for her but also because she was terrified of Principal Turner. He broke into their apartment and now it seems it doesn't matter where they are he was going to try to get to them, anyway, if the incident at school was any indication.

"Thank you.." The blonde spoke quietly.

"No problem. Now, earlier at the school. He literally chased after you, has that ever happened before?" Quinn shook her head no.

"He did break into my apartment the other night, though." Officer Schmidt's face changed from sincere to the stone cold look Rachel loved to reference whenever they had coffee together.

"Excuse me?" He ask.

"Beth and I just had gotten home but Beth was asleep so she didn't even know. He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream." Quinn did her best to hold herself together but she trembled as she recounted everything to Officer Schmidt. "If Rachel's assistant Alison hadn't showed up, I don't know what would have happened." Quinn finished.

"Did you call the police?" Schmidt ask.

"No." Quinn replied.

"Why not?" Schmidt ask in surprise.

"Because if they came they would see where I lived and social services would be called. I can't risk it. I-I I can't lose my daughter!" Quinn began to sound hysterically.

"Shh-Shh it's ok, your ok." Schmidt looked around them noticing some of the other patrons looking in there direction. "Mind your own dam business." He spoke loud enough to be heard but not to cause disturbance.

"Look Rachel told me that she working on something and she told me that I don't have to interfere unless it gets physical but she needs him to believe that he's getting away with it. So that he'd slip up. I'm not sure what else she was planning but it looked like she knew what she was doing." Schmidt spoke quietly.

"Yes but Rachel is in the hospital rig-" Quinn began to doubt what help Rachel would be when she wasn't even awake to know what was going on around her.

"Listen, don't count her out, just yet. What ever happens, know that I'm there with you and if at any time your going to your apartment call me and I'll meet you there to make sure your ok. Does that sound good to you?" Schmidt ask.

"Thank you so much." Quinn spoke with emotion.

"I think the person you need to thank is Rachel, I wouldn't have known without her." Schmidt replied with a kind smile.

"Your right, I will.." Quinn replied.

"How is she anyway. The news hasn't really said anything on what's going on but I just want to know if she's ok. You don't have to tell me anything specific, I understand the need for privacy." Schmidt replied.

"She's ok right now but we're not completely out of the woods, yet." Quinn replied.

"I'm happy to hear she's ok." Schmidt spoke low and warm. The two began conversing on other topics. Purposely away from anything heavy they exchanged contact information and parted ways. Quinn felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She once thanked god for bringing Rachel back into her life. She can't eve remember how she lived prior to Rachel entering it. She made her way to Rachel's car and hopped in. Taking a relaxed breath she buckled up and set out back to the hospital.

 **4 AND A HALF HOURS LATER, MICHAELS OFFICE 1:28 PM...**

Quinn entered Michaels office tiredly. She barely slept a wink and it's literally been only a few days since she found out. The blonde was exhausted and kind of confused as to why they needed to speak with her. Nevertheless, she entered the office, trailing his assistant. The assistant Sheryl knocked lightly at the door. Michael and Alison turned to see who knocked.

"Ms. Fabray has arrived." Sheryl Said before stepping aside. Quinn stepped forward. Michael and Alison beamed at her. Sheryl left after Michael thanked her.

"Quinn, thank you for coming." Michael stood and walked over to her to shake her hand.

"Thank you, for having me." The blonde replied. Alison stood from her seat and stepped over to Quinn as well, only she pulled her into a light hug.

"Good, to see you." Alison said sweetly.

"It's good to see you, too. How was your flight?" Quinn ask.

"It was.. boring." Alison replied with a chuckled.

"Please, Quinn, Have a seat." Michael said as he walked over to his door and shut it, than locked it for precaution, than walked over to his windows to close the blinds that faced the outer offices. What was about to transpire was on a need to know basis, he wasn't sure if their was a paid off mole in the practice and if Angela or Alex knew what was about to happen, they'd have them in court before Alison and he could solidify Quinn's rights. Quinn watched warily. Confused as to why he was locking them in. She looked to Alison.

"We have to be cautious." She responded to the silent question in the raise of the blondes eyebrow. Secretly jealous of it's alluring character.

"Alright." Michael began as he sat. He began pulling out files and placing them in from of Quinn. "These are the signed contracts that were signed by Rachel herself and these are the contracts that are signed by Angela and Alex. When Rachel first found out about them forging her signature, she began making a slight change to her R, C and L as well as the B, second E and Y. She recorded a video stating the difference and why she changed it, which, we will be showing you so you can see we're not lying. These are the contracts to Rachel's new business STARCORP." Quinn's mind flashed back to the first month Rachel had been coming to the diner for breakfast, with loads of files and business plans. Pouring over it as she had her coffee and morning bagel. The diva was hard at work, concentrating for hours on it. The brunettes eyes shined when one morning, she showed Quinn the company name when she finalized it. "Now, Rachel had been on the verge of choosing her team of unbiased board members. No one from the entertainment industry was to be hired. So far she hired 6 before the accident. They all had to go through extensive background checks including family relatives, nothing went untouched because Alex and Angela had surrounded her with too many people that were in their pocket. She wanted to be sure her members would not be swayed by money, bullied or blackmail into submission. So she chose people she felt in her gut were strong and she also had Leo and Tim pretend to bribe them with a briefcase full of cash for any information. Tim threatened them to an inch of their life if they hadn't. 6 out of 220 applicants caved. So, they were hired. She was also looking for a CFO and CEO. She has found her CEO and we are hoping to have the contracts signed by them so they can take over, effective immediately. Right now the company doesn't have anyone in control. My brother James is Rachel's accountant. I called him the day of the accident immediately after getting off the phone with Alison, to freeze all of Rachel's assets, so no one and by no one I mean you know who, could get their greedy little hands on it." Michael said. Quinn looked at both of them confused but impressed.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" Michael smiled, while Alison looked nervous.

"I'm glad you ask." Michael said than pulled a contract out and placed it in front of Quinn. Quinn was still confused. "Here and here as you can see are Rachel's signature. Quinn looked at them and sure enough it was spelled the way Rachel had apparently changed it. "And here and here are empty signature slots. Could you read the name printed below the slots, please?" Michael said calmly as he glanced at Alison. Quinn leaned forward again and read as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as her jaw unhinged. There in bold print was her name staring right back at her. Silence engulfed the room for 3 minutes straight Quinn didn't say anything before promptly standing and exiting the room, Alison hot on her tail.

Quinn burst into the first restroom she spotted. She made it to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash away the tears that had began to fall in her haste to escape. The blonde put her hands on both sides of the sink, taking a deep breath before she looked up at her reflection in the mirror and saw Alison watching her with soft understanding eyes. The blonde put her head back down to not be seen in such a vulnerable state.

"Are you, ok?" Alison ask quietly.

"Why did she do this? I don't need saving, ok? I'm not some-" The blonde was cut off from her angry ramble by Alison's soft words.

"Charity case?" Quinn's eyes snapped to Alison in the reflection of the mirror. The blonde made a slight nod barely visible acknowledging her words.

"I use to wonder the same thing. What would warrant her to come to my apartment to offer me my job back, I mean don't get me wrong. I was a mess but I was stubborn and was raised to be independent. I remember how I felt when she spoke to me about hiring me back. I felt insulted" Alison chuckled softly. "Like I didn't need anyone and I was too proud. It took me a little while to understand but eventually... I realized that, that was just who Rachel is. At the time Michael had been working for her for two months and trying to help pay for the rest of his little brothers James tuition for school because his parents were deadbeats and the financial aid only covered half of it. I remember when I walked into her office without knocking and found Michael in tears holding onto her like a life line. Apparently, Michael's dad had beat James so bad, when he was only trying to load his car and head to the college campus, he put James in the hospital. Rachel covered the bills and bought them an apartment near the college. She bought a two bedroom so when James was done with his first year in his dorm, he could move in with Michael. The only reason Michael hadn't done it was because he was already in debt so bad with his own college tuition, they both had to stay living with their parents. As soon as James graduated she hired him and now just like she had Michael, he's the most highly sought after accountant and Michael is the most sought after entertainment lawyer. I watched her change their lives and I realized that, that's just her heart. It's so big that she can't help but share it with the world." Alison finished with tears in her eyes and Quinn couldn't help but think that maybe Alison had a crush on Rachel too and instantly felt jealous, followed by feeling stupid and childish for said jealousy and finally settled on understanding. Alison stepped forward and pulled out an envelope from her purse.

"Here, Rachel must know you like the back of her hand. in The event that you should be pissed with her and ultimately stop talking to her, her words not mine. Because this contract meeting was suppose to be run by her. I was to deliver this to you personally and tell you that it is of the utmost importance that you read the letter than watch the DVD." Alison said as she handed her a medium sized brown envelope. "Take your time Quinn no rush and know that no one would be mad at you if you choose not to do this." Alison said softly giving the blonde a gentle squeeze on the shoulder than exiting the bathroom.

Quinn left the practice with a cloud hovering over her mood. She was conflicted, this was a huge step to be taking not for her but Beth and Rachel. This was not to be taken lightly, Her choice affected everyone around her. She sighed, Tim held the door open for her as she climbed into the car. They pulled off with Quinn asking to return to the hospital. As soon as she arrived she made a beeline for Rachel's room after confirming with Tim that he would be back to pick her up in an hour so they'd be on time to pick up Beth from school. Quinn entered the room and took her sit, eyes never leaving Rachel's prone form.

"You know, I always knew you had a big heart.. even when you were being bullied. I never told you this but in freshmen year, I was at the public library because it was my hideaway from being popular. I was a geek for books and I knew it was social suicide, so no one knew. It was late November if I'm correct. I was walking through a row of books when I rounded the corner. There you were with Britney, it was a huge shock. finding you and Britney huddled in that corner. I remember thinking Santana's going to murder her if she catches her with Britney. In my warped mind, I had to protect you without you knowing as usual. I was going to come from behind the book shelf and tell Britney to stay away from you or she'll catch your Tranny germs." Quinn chuckled at her adolescent stupidity. "But before I could say anything, Britney spoke and I froze."

 **FLASHBACK:**

" _Rach?"_

 _"Yeah, Brit?"_

 _"How come we can't just do this at my house? At least than we could bake cookies and maybe Santana can come too. I bet she won't be mad and if she's mean to you I'll protect you?"_

 _Rachel looked up at Britney with sad eyes. The brunette had found Britney crying in a bathroom stall there 2nd month into high school crying. Apparently, one of the students called her a retard because she ask why were there four fathers and that she's pretty sure you had to have a mother in order to make babies because that's what her mom told her. The teacher laughed under her breath at the other students remark before making one of her own citing that just because Britney wore a cheer uniform doesn't mean she'd pass her class and stop acting as if she was stupid she still wasn't getting special treatment. Than Britney got her test back from the pop quiz and it was a big fat F. Rachel told her that maybe she could help. at first it was hard because Britney couldn't understand anything, until Rachel came up with an idea. She used Ducks, Butterflies and unicorns to make her own version of the study guides for all their classes, tests and homework than BAM! Britney was passing her classes with flying colors. From then on they studied together, yes, there study time cut into Santana's time but Santana had no idea where Britney was during their study time. She had no idea that Rachel was her cock block but Rachel told Britney if she wanted to graduate she had to study every 2 days so her marks stayed strong._

 _"Brit, sweetie we talked about this. Your parents can't know about our study time because if they know I'm your study buddy they might let it slip to whoever comes to your house and if Santana knows she won't let me help you anymore and if anyone from our school finds out, you could get bullied for hanging out with me and I don't want that to happen to you, Ducky. Your my bestfriend and I would be so heartbroken if I caused you that pain." Rachel finished sadly._

 _"I hate when people hurt you." Britney said as tears came to her eyes._

 _"Hey, no don't cry. You know I hate when girls cry. Especially, my Ducky, come here." Rachel said and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Everything will be ok, Ducky. As long as we study here we'll be safe remember?" Rachel ask and Britney nodded._

 _"Hey! I'm a little tired of studying. How about we go to my house and get some ice cream and watch the little mermaid?" Rachel said and Britney squealed in delight. They packed their things and left without noticing the silently crying blonde behind the book shelf who felt like the worst human being in the world._

 ** _END OF_** **FLASHBACK:**

"You have no idea what a relief you gave San and I. In middle school we were worried that Britney wouldn't make it in high school and no matter how many times we tried to help her study or do homework, it just didn't seem to work but that day took all my worries away. I kept your secret and on the same days I knew you two were at the library, I went and sat behind the bookshelf and on the other days, I kept Santana from looking for Britney while she bitched and Moaned about how she thinks Britney has a new fuck buddy or god forbid a boyfriend." Quinn chuckled. "Thank you for that by the way. She wouldn't have made it that far without you." Quinn sat quietly watching the brunette for a moment. Her mind swirling with thoughts. "Why me, Rachel? Why did you have to steal my heart? Though, I don't think I want it back. I just want you to wake up. I want you to look me in the eyes, so I can see yours shine. I want you to hold me and te-tell me that every things go-going to be ok!" Quinn spoke as she burst into tears. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't focus on what she was saying or even trying to say. All she knew was she was falling apart at the seams still terrified that Rachel wouldn't wake up. The blonde went to grab for some Kleenex to wipe her nose. Blindly reaching, she accidently knocked over the envelope from Rachel's side table causing the CD and letter to fall out. She picked it up and stared at it. Nodding to herself she stood and kissed the brunettes forehead before leaving the room and dialing Tim's number. 23 minutes later he walked up to her and handed her the bags.

"You ok?" Tim ask

"Yes, I just need to do this before I make final decision." Quinn replied.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs when it's time to get Beth. So, just come down when your ready." Tim said and Quinn nodded.

"Thank you for picking this up for me." Quinn said sincerely.

"No problem." Tim replied before leaving.

Quinn shut the door to Rachel's room as she took a seat and began opening the bag. She pulled out a medium sized box and began unpacking its contents. She found an outlet and plugged it in. She press the power button and sat it on Rachel's side table. She watched as the portable DVD player powered on. She pop in the DVD than waited for it to load before finally pressing play. She gasp and put a hand to her mouth as her tears fell silently. Rachel was on the screen.

 _"Is it recording?"_ Rachel ask the person behind the camera.

 _"Yes, we're ready."_ That was Alison's voice. The brunette nodded and adjust herself as she focused her eyes on the camera and Quinn melted at the sight of her lively eyes, radiant smile and sweet melodious voice, She missed it.

 _"Hi, Quinn!"_ Rachel spoke brightly eyes shining. _"So, if your watching this. That means my offer was not taken well and the letter didn't give you the reassurance that I hoped it would. So, this is my final venture and if you decide to still decline, I won't ever bring it out again or try to sway you in any way. So, here goes. I want you to know why I started this company. The start to finish plan is in 3 years I will be stepping away from the entertainment industry. I have accomplished all that I wanted in such a short time, that I'm burned out. I have lost my desire to sing. " The brunette stated sadly and Quinn gasp in surprise._

 _"I have no will to act on stage almost every night anymore or in movies..." Rachel sighed. "It's a lonely life to live and everyone around you is just waiting for you to fall flat on your face. So, they can laugh and step on you to climb their way to the pedestal that you just fell from. I want to be free from that. I want to walk down a street or sit on a park bench without being followed for hours and being photographed over everything I do. I want to be invisible to the world again because dammit being invisible fills your lungs with air to breathe. I want to come home to comfort not silence, to have my spouse greet me at the door. I want to hear little patters of feet run across my ceilings while I cook dinner.. I want-I want a family, Quinn.." During her explanation the brunettes eyes began to well with tears and a small sob escaped her lips at the end._

 _"And I can't have that in the entertainment industry because anyone I meet in it will only use me for my status I want to meet someone who will love me for me and not what I could do for them and even if I have children I wouldn't want to have to fight my way to my car with bulbs practically blinding them. I don't want to be pressured into doing a 'welcome to the world!' photoshoot because apparently, I owe the world photos of my children because I'm a celebrity. I don't want that life for them if or when I ever have a family. I want to be home at a decent hour and in bed by 11 pm or earlier. I want a normal life but I also want to be able to have security, which is why I started my plans with the land and StarCorp. I will still be financially stable for years to come and leave behind a legacy with this company." Rachel took a moment to sip some water and wipe her nose and adjust herself before continuing._

 _"Now, once again I want to you to know that I do not see you as a charity case and never have. I believe you are a strong woman and phenomenal mother. You have no idea how much of a difference you've brought to my life. That aside, I know you, I know why I chose you and it has nothing to with charity cases or friendships. I believe that if ever I'm down, you'd hold my company up without assistance. I know if there's a crises you'd strategize to avert it and I know that anyone who tries to intimidate you will fail because you are who you are. Your one of the strongest most resilient people I know and I trust my company in your capable hands than a 20 year veteran with a pristine resume and accolades. You were going to attend Yale and if certain circumstances hadn't occurred I know you would have graduated top of your class. To put it simply, I need you, Quinn. This company needs you. Hell, I'll let you work for free if it makes you feel better but I NEED you. The CEO position can put a person who is superb on paper but a snake behind close doors in the one of the highest ranking chairs in command and I really don't want that. I gave you my personal reasons as to why I chose you and this is my professional reason. Alex and Angela are snooping and if I make a mistake in my choice and invest in some one who could be bought off, than all my hard work will be for nothing. Thank you for taking the time to watch this and I will understand and still be your friend should you decline. Take your time to think about and if or when you've forgiven me for offering it to you to begin with. I'll be there waiting. I hope to here from you soon, Bye Q and give Beth a kiss and hug from me._

 _The screen went back to the main screen and Quinn stared as her tears fell. Rachel was begging her for help not to give her charity. She needed Quinn to help her escape what her own determination for stardom had placed her in. Quinn swallowed thickly. She felt like an asshole for assuming this was about her and her situation. Rachel just needed someone she could trust without doubt, knowing that when she went to bed at night, she was not being robbed of her freedom and all she worked so hard to achieve. The blonde looked at the clock on the wall and jumped to her feet. She grabbed her purse and headed down to the main lobby and out into the streets gunning for the limo. She had to pick up Beth than she'll take care of everything else._

 **PRESS RELEASE, ALEX AND ANGELA:**

"When is Rachel Berry making a statement?!"

"Was it an accident or do you feel this was an attempt on her life?!"

"Is it true she has a drug problem and attacked the driver in doing so causing the accident?!"

"Rumors say she's not actually in a hospital but still on hiatus?!"

It went on like that for several minutes reporters had came up with so many stories Angela and Alex knew they didn't have to say much, just insuate without saying anything. As long as the press were hungry for answers the brand got more attention along with photo spreads full of scandles and rumors because there hadn't been any real concrete confirmation of the divas whereabouts.

"Listen, we agreed to have this press release for Rachel's fans. We are here to make a special announcement." Angela paused, the room waited with bated breath. "Rachel will be releasing a new album in a month!" The entire room went into a frenzy.

"And the first 10 copies will be autographed by Rachel. There will be a 'Who knows Rachel Berry best contest' The winner will get a VIP tour of Rachel Berry's personal home where they will get to spend an entire week living like Rachel Berry in luxury!" That blew the press out of the water and the entire room exploded.

 **MICHAELS OFFICE...**

Every occupant in the room mouths dropped open as their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Quinn was the first to break.

"WHAT?!" The blonde looked at the other occupants in the room in fury. "THEY CAN'T DO THIS CAN THEY?!"

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.." Alison kept repeating from behind her hands as she lightly shook her head back and forth.

"We got to do damage control." Michael leaped from his seat and ran to the door. "SHERYL, GET ME STERLING ON THE PHONE, NOW!" He shouted before slamming the door shut again as he paced. This was bad, extremely bad.

"Quinn?" Michael called to the frozen blonde. She turned to him in silent question. "If we are going to stop this, there's only one thing to do. I'm-"

"Whatever it is, Just tell me what to do and it's done." Quinn replied resolutely in fury before he could finish.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N Hello, readers! Thank you all for the reviews and sorry it's taking time to post more chapter but I will finish this story if the last thing I do! So, just a quick run through I'm making up a fake music label because I want to, lol. Rachel will be waking up very soon. Quinn will be taking no prisoners and The Lopez-Pierce clan will be making their first appearance. Hang in their guys and enjoy the show. I do not own Glee or any of their storylines or characters. I also don't own Access Hollywood or anything that affiliated with them. This chapters going to be short, sorry._

 **MICHAELS OFFICE TWO DAYS LATER, 9 am...**

Quinn had just arrived, She was a literally ready to murder someone. 2 specific someone's to be exact. After Alex and Angela's press release of the contest, the radio stations and media outlets went beserk. Goading the fans and inserting the contest in their commercials and DJ snippets. The fans were posting non stop videos of themselves, detailing what they knew of Rachel Berry. Some of the talk shows were inviting some of these fans to their shows and hosting their own little 'Who knows Rachel best' contest with the winner receiving a signed copy of Rachel's new album and fan memorabilia. Apparently Alex and Angela thought it would a great idea to secretly insert 1 golden ticket with 1 copy of Rachel's key in one of the CD's, so even if you won a signed copy that didn't mean you won. Your CD had to have the ticket and key. Alison and Michael weren't sure if the key was fake or not. The only people with the copy of the keys were Rachel, Tim, Michael, and Alison but that wasn't the point. They somehow manage to make Rachel work without even being present. Michael had told her two days ago that she might have to step out of her comfort zone because in a few days time she was going to be making an appearance.

Alison called her 20 minutes ago, informing her to get to Michael's office ASAP. Quinn reached Michaels floor and made a beeline for his office. Sheryl tried to stop her but Alison told her over the phone, to just come straight in. She entered the office, Alison and Michael looked up and immediately told her to shut the door and lock it. They had already closed the blinds and everything. Once Quinn was seated Michael began talking.

"Ok, so we found out how they managed to pull the album out of their ass without Rachel." Michael started.

"How?" Quinn ask urgently.

"When Rachel was recording her last album she was a little indecisive of her choices of songs, that were sent to her to choose from. There were 32 songs but Rachel only liked 19 of them. She decided to record the 19 and see which ones sounded good together for the album. Her last album had 11 songs. So since Rachel had decided to only go with 11 there were 8 songs left over and since Front House Records owns the rights and masters. Alex and Alex had a meeting with them and wala! Rachel has a new album." Michael finished.

"WHAT?! Can't we do anything about this?" Quinn ask in outrage.

"Unfortunately, no. Since the label agreed to it and Rachel is tied into a 360 deal they own anything musically that has her name on it." Alison said sadly.

"However;" MIchael took over, again. "We may not be able to do anything about that but Alison informed me an hour ago of something Rachel had been working on." Michael pulled out a few papers laying them in front of Quinn. They were sketches. The blonde leaned over to get a better look and just like two days ago, she gasp.

"What is this?" Quinn ask in awe and confusion.

"Well, after you, Rachel and Beth had your weekend sleepover. Rachel began plotting on how to convince you and Beth to move in with her." Alison finished with a smile. Quinn looked wide eyed and in shock. "She also already had yours and Beth's names added to the property, 2 weeks prior. Remember when I told you she had a meeting with Michael and I?" Alison ask and Quinn nodded. "Along with her will she had the property documents changed. You and Beth now own the property with Rachel." Alison said.

"In the event of her death." Michael began as he pulled out her will placing it in front of Quinn. "You and Beth inherit the property and STARCORP." Quinn's eyes bulged out their sockets and she began shaking her head wildly as if they just handed her a live bomb set to detonate in 1 minute. "Do you have any idea what this means?" Michael ask. Quinn shook her head again in disbelief and slight confusion.

"It means, They can't use the house as part of the contest because you, who are not only her fiancé." Alison said using air quote's. "but is also part owner of Rachel's property." Alison finished with a smile. She and Michael were ecstatic to realize it. They had been up almost 2 days straight pouring over all of Rachel's contracts, trying to find a solution. It wasn't until they checked the dates of Rachel's will and property ownership documents that they realized what they had in their hands.

"Wait, what?" Quinn ask her eyes still wide. She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"You can put a stop to this, today!" Michael told her.

"Really? They won't be able to do anything to stop me?" Quinn ask, that pulled the blonde back to earth.

"Not a chance." Michael spoke victoriously.

"Nope." Alison shook her head in the negative.

"Wow... What do I have to do? I mean, to be honest I'm still in shock about the company and her home being partly mine which, when Rachel wakes up, She and I are going to have to sit down and have a serious talk because that is just ridiculous. However; I'm ready when you guys are." Quinn said with conviction.

"Yes!" Alison said throwing her fist slightly in the air causing Quinn to laugh.

"Awesome! I'll make the arrangements for the press release." Michael said.

"And I'll call Leo and Alicia to meet us at Leo's boutique." Alison spoke. " We have to make sure that when you step out there, you look amazing." Alison said as she whipped out her cell phone.

 **ALEX'S OFFICE 2 PM, THAT SAME DAY...**

Alex's assistant Mya ducked quickly as a small statue just barely missed her head, she was shaking in fear. She hated working for Alex. Not only was he constantly leering at her but also easily angered. His bouts of anger were scary. He was constantly throwing things and yelling to the extent of becoming hoarse. His face was red and his veins bulged, the blonde woman would quit but she was fresh out of college and new it was not so much a miracle but her looks that got her hired on and still kept her employed. If she didn't have that she would have been fired already, like most of the men who'd worked there. Alex only hired a handful of them but the rest were extremely attractive young women, freshly out of college, like herself. She had a feeling that the only reason they got hired was because he knew they'd be too scared to say anything about his harassment. They could not only lose their jobs but be blacklisted career wise. Their reputation no matter how good on paper, would mean nothing. It also didn't help that his confidante was not only female but Angela condoned it. She would back Alex up if ever anyone tried to take him to court, they'd never win against him with her in his corner along with his disgusting excuse of a lawyer. But make no mistake, she was getting tired of his behavior and she was very close to bursting.

"Here is your-" Mya began to speak but was cut off by Alex.

"JUST PUT THE GODDAMN COFFEE DOWN AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted not even the slightest remorse shined in his eyes for almost hitting her with the statue that was now in pieces on the floor. "AND GET THIS FUCKING MESS CLEANED UP! DO I LOOK LIKE I LIKE I LOVE A MESS?! HURRY UP!" He clapped his hands at her in an aggressive mocking manner. "CHOP FUCKING CHOP!" Mya did her best to keep her cool. She nodded than exited the room to get something to pick it up with. She was not happy and she was secretly smirking inside, at that fact that Alex and Angela's little plan had back fired. She didn't know Rachel Berry very well but the few times that she has met her. The brunette was very kind and sincere not to mention extremely beautiful. On the occasion that she would stop in Alex's office. She would come to all the employees defense if Alex ever said or did anything inappropriate, citing he should be more respectful to his staff and how they were his backbone in holding his business up, without them his business would be a one man show going nowhere. When the news aired and Rachel's fiancé did a press release she was surprised. She never knew the brunette was even seeing anyone but she had to admit that Rachel's fiancé had to have been an angel that had fallen from heaven. The woman was gorgeous, just like her fiancé. Mya did a inside happy dance as she heard Alex and Angela's little contest had been cancelled but now the entire staff had to deal with a very pissed off Alex and a bitchy Angela. She sighed making her way back to the office with a broom and dust pan. She entered quietly trying not to be noticed. It usually worked and for that it earned her almost all of Alex and Angela's dirty secrets and schemes. She knew things they have done to Rachel in the past and current things they were trying to get done before Rachel woke up.

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! SHE CAN'T FUCKING GET AWAY WITH THIS! WE OWN PART OF THAT PROPERTY WE HAD THE PAPERWORK DONE 2 WEEKS AGO!" Alex shouted.

"Normally, I would be all over it but I was informed the paperwork was on hold a week after they were filed." The lawyer spoke up.

"WHAT?!"

"Excuse me?!"

Alex and Angela spoke simultaneously. He sighed at their reaction.

"I didn't think that it was anything to worry about because Rachel's accident had just happened. So, I figured I'd let you know when we had a meeting but than her fiancé showed up and it slipped my mind because I was focusing on getting you guys through the door for her medical records." Before he continued Angela spoke up.

"Well, what's the hold up?" She ask impatiently.

"Apparently, the signature is not authentic." Both Angel and Alex froze, Mya's eyes widen in surprise. Alex was first to break the silence.

"That's ridiculous!" He whispered harshly. "We've forged her signature so many times it could practically be our own names, that can't be it! We've never had a problem with it before!." Angela nodded along in certainty. She was confused they had worked tirelessly to perfect it, so Rachel would continue working and keep the brand relevant.

"Well, that's what I was told." The lawyer replied. "There's absolutely nothing we can do. Rachel's lawyer already contacted me and faxed over the paperwork. I read it through and received an email copy of the property ownership papers. Rachel's fiancé is part owner of it and I know this going to piss you off even more but.." He took a deep breathe because he already had a headache from Alex's shouting. "It seems that she is also in part ownership of STARCORP." What happened next was the beginning of an all out war as Alex and Angel burst into a fury and rage. They both set out on a very colorful verbal outrage with Alex practically destroying his office. Mya almost became a victim again.

 **STARCORP MAIN OFFICE BUILDING.. 2 HOURS AFTER QUINN'S ANNOUNCMENT OF SHUTTING DOWN THE CONTEST.**

"And this is your office." Quinn's jaw dropped open in shock. This wasn't an office it was more like 2 loft apartments put together. The walls were at least 30 to 40 feet high with gorgeous paintings. Other than that there was nothing else in the room, there were windows almost everywhere with a very gracious amount of space. There were plants decorating the balcony like a garden with enough space to a least hold 20 people. It also had a patio area with a full bar with what looked like a children's play area, The view itself was breathtaking. "You will have to choose your desk and furniture like a seating area for private clients and if you want a mini fridge in here than that could be arranged, anything at all that you think will make you comfortable order it, because I promise you, you will be here a lot. Rachel had a little kitchen and a few other things for when she pulls all nighters here. Michael's uncle who is remodeling Rachel's house is also taking care of the interior design here, so he will be here in 30 minutes to help you choose what you want your office layout to be and it will be ready for you by the time you walk in for your first day tomorrow morning."

She motioned for Quinn to follow her. She opened a door that led to another room. "Rachel had this made specifically for Beth, it has been done already because Rachel gave it the final approval before the accident, but we didn't go ahead yet because Rachel hadn't spoken to you, yet. It wasn't until you said you were taking the position that we gave them the go ahead. So, it's the only other part of your office that's finished besides the balcony." The room was basically a studio. It had a little electronic stove top counter with a microwave, cabinets and a fridge, that was only high enough for Quinn to reach. On the opposite side was a TV with a love seat and coffee table. Behind that were mountains of toys with a table that was already set up with crayons and coloring books and anything else Beth could want. There was even a small daybed fit for Beth's size. There was a bathroom with a children's toilet, Beth wouldn't have to climb or need assistance to use and a sink that was automatic and at her height level. The little girl basically had her own apartment in Quinn's office.

"You also have a closet for any extra suits or clothing should you need it." Alison said as she walk the blonde back into her office. It was a walk in closet and had a separate rack specifically for shoes. With a 3 way step up mirror with light illuminating all round for proper visual when she checked her outfit and shoes in the mirror. "You must also choose who your secretary will be. I obviously am your assistant as of right now. Rachel still has a lot of departments to fill, so that will be your main agenda. There are the next round of applicants applications already set in a document file in your computer, that will be delivered when your office is finished. So, after you go through the ones you think are best you will email them to HR and they will begin combing through them and eventually set up interviews. All the employees that work here and all of Rachel's immediate team are already set in your email and phone book. Any questions so far?" Alison ask. The red head had given Quinn the tour of the building just after they left the press release at 11:30 am. Quinn was due to start her first day the next morning. She was extremely anxious. She still had to do another press release tomorrow morning at 8 am to announce her as the new CEO of STARCORP. To say she was nervous would be putting it lightly. The only thing she new about working in a corporate position was from listening to her father discuss it as they ate dinner at the table. He explained a lot to her and her sister. He warned them, that if they decided to enter the world of business to be prepared because there were a lot of snakes and thieves that would stab them in the back the second they saw an opportunity to climb. Both sisters shook their heads citing they wanted no part in it. It's funny how life turned out because here she was a new CEO of a company.

"Is Rachel's office on this floor?" Quinn ask and Alison smiled.

"Yes, actually, She is on the opposite side, It's the door that's shut facing yours." Alison replied pointing in the opposite direction of Quinn's office door. There was no more than 30 feet separating them. "Both of your assistants desks are across from each other in the front entrance of this floor, around the corner from the elevators. Yours and Rachel's office are the only two in this wing, Rachel wanted complete privacy and an abundance of office space. She also wants to make sure any of her employees who have any family to always put their families first. So whoever has children they get to bring them to work, if they don't have a sitter or if they need to spend more time at home, Rachel has a program that they set up on every ones computer to allow them to work from home. If there are recitals or birthdays or graduations, you get those days off. You just have to let her know in advance and bring some form of proof before the date." Alison said with a smile. "Everyone also gets every holiday off and get a 30 day paid vacation everyone six months but Rachel has worked it out into groups. So there maybe 3 people from 3 different department that go on vacation at the same time, for every person Rachel has another person cross-trained for their respective position in each department, so when one is on vacation the other takes over that position to keep that specific department running. Everyone gets full benefits. So, you'll have medical, dental, vision, the works and a 401k plan as well as other benefits. She also has Michael assisting with legal help for the employees who don't know much about life insurance policies."

"Wow.." Quinn spoke in shock and amazement.

"Yeah, Rachel has been planning for this business for a long time and she wanted to make sure her staff were taken care of. Her motto was 'If you want a strong structure to withstand anything, you have to build a strong foundation.' She calls her employees the backbone of this company if you don't take care of your employees, your employees won't take care of you."

"She's such amazing boss.." Quinn spoke dreamily. Alison smiled at the moony eyes.

"Also, at 11 am everyday it is a rule that every must take a 45 minute brunch break. So there is a pastry and coffee trolley sent to visit each floor simultaneously, to give everyone a pick me up between the morning start and the afternoon lunch. You are allowed to take your hour break for actual lunch, whenever you want and if you need longer. You have to call Rachel's assistant and let her know. You will be approved to leave without a reply as long as you leave a message stating your reason's why." Just as Alison's sentence finished Michael's uncle rounded the corner.

"Why hello, ladies! How are today?"

 **THE LOPEZ-PIERCE RESIDENCE,4** **PM THAT SAME AFTERNOON...**

Santana had just come home from work and was now sitting on her couch enjoying a nice cold glass of lemonade and watching Access Hollywood on TV. The kids were still in daycare and Britney was preping dinner in the kitchen before she left to pick them up. She was exhausted, now that the twins were getting older they were demanding and wanting more new toys. Yes, she was aware they were still in the middle of October but after seeing their Christmas letter to Santa her eyes bulged out their sockets. Don't get her wrong, she loves her children but DAMN! What happened to her sweet innocent babies that had no idea what was going on around them. Now she had nothing but two almost 4 year old gold diggers. She was not happy.

 _"Well, folks though the elusive Rachel Berry hasn't been heard from in a week and half, somehow the brunette is dropping another album without even being present. The Broadway sensation turned A-list movie star's manager and publicist announced an almost Willi Wonka theme contest in which one lucky winner would find a golden ticket with a key in their CD. The lucky winner will not only have an autograph copy but will get to spend the week living like Rachel Berry in the super star's private home. To say the media went bananas would be an understatement. However; not but 6 hours ago, news broke that the contest was cancelled due to a mix up between the star's management team and -get this- Her FIANCE! Talk about being blindsided, apparently, the blonde bombshell and RB have been keeping their relationship on the hush for quite a while,Take a look." The host of Access Hollywood vanished and the screen came alive again with a press conference._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, th-"_

 _Whatever was said next Santana didn't hear because she was to busy having a coughing fit, because she choked on her lemonade when Quinn standing at a podium, appeared on screen._

 _"BRITNEY! BRITNEY! IN GET IN HERE NOW!" Santana's eyes bugged out her head as she screamed for her wife, to afraid to blink or take her eyes off the screen should Quinn disappear. Britney ran into the room in fear that something happened to her wife, Until her eyes took in the screen._

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IS THAT QUINN!" Britney shouted both women stood in front of the TV as Santana raised it. Just catching Quinn speaking after a question had been ask._

 _"My fiancé and I did not want our personal relationship to be ran through the gossip mill. We are two extremely private individuals and would appreciate if you would all respect that but to answer your question only 5 people knew we were a couple from our inner circle of trusted friends. The only reason I stepped forward today is because of the contest, that has just been announced two days ago. I would first like to apologize to my fiancé's fans. I want you all to know your loyalty and love you have for Rachel astounds me. I respect you all and I know how much you mean to her. She wouldn't been where she is today without any of you. So, thank you. However; I regret to inform you all that do to a misunderstanding, There will be no 'Living like Rachel Berry' prize." Before Quinn could continue the room went into a frenzy. She held up her hands calmly. "If you all will please calm down and allow me to finish. I will not answer any of your questions until I am done." The crowd calm and Quinn continued. "The reason there is no prize is because the management team as well as everyone who is a part of the contest, were not informed of our relationship. Therefore, they had no idea that I leave in the home. I will not have mine or Rachel personal home invaded when my fiancé cannot even approve this contest. She is currently in critical condition and has no idea any of this is even occurring. So, I am stepping in as her voice and as that voice I am discontinuing the contest prize, you will still have her album but our home is our home." As soon as that left her lips the questions fired rapidly but the clip was cut as the screen pulled back to the host of Access Hollywood._

 _"Well, folks there you have it. The news that is taking over ever social media outlet in the country. The fiancé of Rachel Berry refused to say her name or give any details of her background. citing that she 'I am not here for myself or anyone other than my fiancé. I just wanted to clear the air and I hope Rachel's fans understand from my point of view. However; I am not up for topic of discussion. Please respect my family's privacy, thank you.'_

 _"I know a lot of you-"_

 _The TV was shut off by Santana as she and Britney looked at each other. They communicated with their eyes in under a minute before the decision was made._

 _"I'll pre-pack, call our jobs and book the flights for next week or in to weeks if we can't get off sooner." Santana said simultaneously as Britney replied before she could finish._

 _"I'll pick up the kids and call our parents over, d_ _on't forget to contact the Berries." Britney spoke over her shoulder as she left the house in a rush._

 **7 PM RACHEL'S HOUSE..**

Quinn walked up to the house followed by Beth with some of their belongings. They didn't have much with them except what they had packed yesterday. They were going to stay at the hospital with Rachel but Quinn didn't want Beth to have to sleep there again because that wasn't right for a 4 year old. Alison also reminded her that she needed a good night's rest because tomorrow would be her first day and she had to be prepared for what was going to be a hectic work day, not to mention the press release that was sure to grate on her nerves. Alison was right in that aspect, she definitely needed to be on her game. She and Beth entered the house and were both hit with the reminder of the weekend with their favorite brunette. They both began to get emotional very quickly. Quinn pulled her daughter into a hug as she began to cry again. She wiped her daughters tears doing her best to quell her own.

"Let's go find your room.." Quinn said as she put Beth down on her feet.

"I already know where my room is." Beth replied quietly. Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, honey?" Quinn ask gently as she kneeled down to her daughters eye level. Beth wrung her fingers nervously.

"I promised Rachel I wouldn't tell." Beth said quietly. Quinn's eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean you promised you wouldn't tell? What can't you tell me?" Quinn ask softly as not to scare her daughter. Beth looked unsure. "I promise whatever it is I won't be mad." Quinn said with a soft smile for reassurance.

"Well, you can't be mad because it was suppose to be a surprise." Beth replied with a roll of her eyes that looked remarkably like Quinn. The blonde chuckled at her antics feeling lighter.

"Well, what is it?" Now that she knew it wasn't anything bad, the blonde relaxed. Beth took a deep breath.

"The day she drove me to school, I was mad because I didn't want to go back there. I already told you, they make fun of me all the time and say bad things about you." Beth spoke already her eyes swelling with tears. Quinn's heart constricted at her daughters words but she remained silent so Beth would feel comfortable to continue. "Rachel ask me what was wrong, so I told her everything that happens and what they say about you and I started crying. So, she told me not to worry that she knows how to make it better and that she was going to talk to you. Sh-She was going to ask you if we could live here and even if you say no, I could have own room and decorate it how I want and that I could come over whenever I want to." Beth finished sadly. The blonde already knew that because of earlier when Alison told her but Quinn's heart swelled anyway but broke at the same time. Rachel was trying to protect her daughter and make her happy. She was trying to be there for them and Quinn felt herself fall a little more in love with Rachel if it was even possible.

"Well, sweetie. I don't know how long this is going to last but.. we will be living here from now on, ok?" Quinn ask and Beth nodded she pulled her daughter into a hug and they held each other for a few minutes as they cried. Quinn released her and sent her to her room to wash up with a promise of a great dinner. The blonde sighed as she walked into the kitchen. It looked slightly different, her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as she felt a sort of de ja vu until it dawned on her what was causing the feeling. She took in the kitchen than began walking around the rest of the house. All the pieces that she told Rachel she liked at Pier 1 were displayed beautifully around the house and that's when it all clicked. The crystal vase that reminded her of her mother's sat with a gorgeous shine on full display. Quinn gasp as she realized exactly what Rachel had pulled. It was down right sneaky and Quinn felt torn between annoyed and feeling cared for. First, Rachel wanted her opinion so she could get Quinn to decorate the house how Quinn like it so when she asked her to move into the house it would feel more like home, a home that she herself help to dress. The second thing she realized was that Rachel giving Quinn her car and asking if she could take it to get it checked up but Rachel didn't actually need her car because she had Tim to drive her around if need be. She shook her head with tears in her eyes as she took everything in and felt it hit square in the center of her chest. She softly smiled sadly because Rachel wasn't here to witness her revelation because she's pretty sure that was Rachel's plan all along.

"Damn you Rachel Berry.." Quinn whispered to herself as she cried.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N _Hello, readers! thank you all for the reviews and encouragement! I know you all are wondering when I'm favorite brunette will wake up. I promise not to upset you anyone within the next chapter or two. Yes, the unholy trinity will have a reunion to remember. Shelby and the Berry men are on their way. So, are the Fabrays. Alex and Angela will come face to face with a very ruthless woman who has been missing in action for Quite some time. Stay tuned guys. I'm trying to work faster for you all, I hope you enjoy! I do not own any right over glee as a show or it's characters or story lines. Nor do I own facebook or any other media outlet or talk shows in this story._

 ** _THE LOPEZ-PEIRCE HOME 3 WEEKS 1/2_** LATER...

Santana grunted as she finally got the last suit case in the van. She was still a little miffed because when she and Britney tried to get leave from work as soon as possible. Their respective jobs weren't having it. Britney could get off until 2 weeks after the date they watched the Access Hollywood. She couldn't get off until 3 weeks because she was too damn valuable to let have vacation. Not to mention she and Britney have been doing all the research they could to find Quinn but was shocked to find there wasn't anything on her. No Facebook, Instagram nothing. They were going out of their minds until her father called her last week telling her, he had saw Quinn mentioned in a news report on CNN for some company called STARCORP. The brunette and blonde mothers weren't sure if it was anything to go on because her father said he only came back from the bathroom and didn't hear what was said, it was only a picture of Quinn in a suit and heard the name STARCORP before the news anchor switched to another story but they didn't care, they were going to take the chance to find out because dammit they had to, Quinn was their _sister_ in their minds and hearts. Their parents agreed to keep the kids so they could find Quinn. They hadn't spoken to Judy or Russell but Santana did call Jade immediately to inform her. They told her to try to keep her parents from watching any business news or anything that had to do with Rachel just in case. No one wanted to cause Judy to have another breakdown, that was probably one of the saddest things they all had ever witness. The women was practically a shell of herself, now. They also didn't want to get any ones else's hopes up, so non of the former glee club that they were in touch with knew, yet. They had no real idea how to find Quinn all they had was that name of that company but they damn sure were going to try. They already spoke to the Berries and Shelby about Quinn's press release. That's the only information they had on Rachel being in connection with Quinn. Santana still hadn't told them about Rachel being in Lima because she didn't want to upset them further. They had no clue where their daughter was and have been hurt far too much in the last 6 years. She was also pissed with Rachel because she didn't understand why she hadn't said anything about Quinn. It's like Quinn and Rachel didn't realize the disaster they left in their wake upon disappearing on everyone but Santana knew one thing for sure, She was going to find them no matter how long it took, if it was the last thing she did.

 **SEBASTIAN SMYTH..**

Sebastian was getting frustrated. He usually didn't have this difficult of a time getting the information he needed on someone. He thought it was comical that 3 weeks ago he was contacted to find Rachel Berries parents but what shocked him even more was that it was Quinn Fabray asking, though, he should have seen that coming. He did his typical thing because the client wasn't allowed to see his face but he thought it was funny seeing as he was still on payroll to dig up all the deepest dirt he could find on Principal Turner. Rachel also wanted things from his past looked into, She was paying him double the amount to get it done. He has been following the man for a month now and boy was he a creep. He had been stalking Quinn's apartment in what he supposes is hope that the blonde will turn up. The more he waits the more angry he becomes. He also has proof of Mr. Turner breaking into Quinn's apartment on top of chasing her to her car and scaring the bejesus out of her. He also found out through a long line of not so tight acquaintances of from the spunky kitty bar/strip club, that this isn't his first go around becoming obsessed with a woman. Mr. Turner hits the same bar every night and when he becomes obsessed with a new woman apparently in his drunken state he goes on and on about her in a volatile, derogatory way until he gets what he wants and satisfies his the monster inside him that lives sadistically just beneath the surface of his kind smile when he flashes it in a charming way. Sebastian is happy that money and fear makes people talk because it would make his job a lot harder to do. The only reason he hasn't come forward is because Rachel wanted such solid proof and so much dirt that he would be put away for a long time. Now, here he was working for two people at the same time, who obviously cared deeply for each other. His only problem is, he can't seem to find Hiram or Leroy Berry. It's like they don't even exist in Lima or on social media, he recalls Quinn telling him that she's tried social media but Rachel had spoke about them in high school and how old fashioned they were, so she didn't think a thing like Facebook would even be on their radar. Quinn had assured him that, that's where they'd be though in Lima or another part of Ohio because she can't think of anywhere else but so far he has nothing. Now, his going to have to stretch his search nationwide which will take longer. He has to cover the entire state of Ohio first then move on to the next.

 **ANGELA'S OFFICE...**

"So, what information do you supposedly have, that could be of service to me?" She ask impatiently. The man in front of her smiled smugly.

"Before I say anything I want my money." He replied.

"Not a chance, until I know what info you have, I'm not giving up a dime, unless it's good." She replied with a no nonsense tone.

"Fine. Quinn Fabray is a recent former employee of Larry's Diner. She was just fired the same day the news came out about Rachel Berry's accident. Now, Give me my damn money." The man said.

"And your sure of this? Do you have proof?" Angela ask salivating at the news.

The man pulled out a picture from his inside jacket pocket of him at the diner and sure enough right behind him, in uniform was clear unmistakable shot of a very exhausted, worn out looking Quinn. Who looked nothing like she is portraying in the media now. No the blonde looked a mess and frail. Angela snatched it from him and laughed manically. She tossed the guy a envelope with a wad of cash and told him to leave. She immediately pulled out her cell. The press will have a field day with this and Rachel's fans would tear Quinn to shreds for trying to pose as Rachel's fiancé, she new for sure without Rachel verbally backing Quinn up, she could spin it that Quinn had somehow weaseled her way in somehow and she and Alex could step in and get all the sympathy they would need all of Rachel's fan base would be on their side if they played their cards right and hopefully have the blonde out on her ass by the end of the week but first they had to debrief and plan it out properly before they spread the news. Any mistake could cost them their chance.

 **ALEX'S OFFICE..**

"You know, Mya, you are so far the best at back massages, probably my greatest assistant whose done it, yet." He chuckled from his spot on the massage table he had brought up. Mya rolled her eyes in disgust, she froze when his hands lifted and palmed her ass roughly. She was working the knots from his upper shoulders from just above his head. The position gave him access to her back side and he roughly pulled her against the head of the table as he groaned in pleasure through the face hole. Mya's eyes filled with tears but she sighed in relief when his office phone rang. "Get that will you, sweet cheeks." He said as he slapped her ass. "Put it on speaker and get back to my massage." She did as she was told. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Angela's voice but the second Angela spilled the beans of the picture Mya's eyes widen in surprise and suddenly she felt sick with hearing what they were planning. They laughed in manic delight and were going on and on about how STARCORP and everything else of Rachel's will be theirs by the end of the month and if Rachel was on life support, once they were granted authority over her medically. They should definitely pull the plug as soon as STARCORP was theirs and how they were going to spin it in the media that Quinn was con artist that moonlighted as a lowly waitress, who falsified her ownership of the company and property. They were going to draw the fake documents up as their proof of Quinn's con and plant on her they just have to find the right moment. Mya's heart plummeted further and further the more they spoke and that little voice in the back of her head told her she should say something but she shoved it back in to the farthest recesses of her mind because she knew she couldn't. Not only because of being blacklisted or that she was terrified of the two of them but because she was in over her head in college debt. She hadn't saved a dime since working their because all her money went to her rent, bills and her debt. She wouldn't be able to survive financially if she put herself in that position, so she grit her teeth and continued to work on Alex's back while she listened to all their plans.

 **3 1/2 WEEKS LATER...**

Quinn was on her way to back to her office. She had just left her second meeting of the day and it wasn't even 11 am yet. The blonde had, had a very unique 3 weeks since becoming the CEO. Instead of having to race to work in order to beat the clock, she was on time. Instead of being sexually harassed, she was greeted with a 'Good morning, Ms. Fabray.', Instead of starving to the point of dizziness and nausea, she was brought meals from extravagant restaurants by Alison though Quinn has told her time and again, she would be fine with a sandwich from Beth's favorite bodega or off the dollar menu at McDonalds, she didn't need to waste Rachel's money on that. Alison's response was " _You've been barely living for 6 years, live a little."_ She was no longer wearing clothes with holes. Leo removed everything that wasn't precious to the blonde except from her high school days and replaced her entire wardrobe with nothing but expensive couture and so much more. Quinn refused to wear anything fancy just to go to a supermarket, though the group had warned her about her possibly becoming a target of papz. She replied with 'I don't care, I'm human.' She hates to admit it but they were right. They followed her when they could but Quinn was smart about her moves and had Alison hire someone who looked like her and had the woman drive Rachel's car while Tim drove her to pick up Beth. The woman had to come in every morning dressed in her high fashioned outfits with shades on and walk into the front doors. The woman had to be there by 8 am sharp, then by the time Quinn would get there after dropping Beth off at school. There were less of them waiting to getting a shot of her but Quinn still used the back emergency exit door to come and go, Alison was always there on time to let her in, Quinn was dressed in sweats and a hoodie so no one would even give her a second glance. When she got to her office, she change in her walk in closet. so far Beth was still safe. No had even sniffed in her general direction, which was a relief but the blonde knew it could only last but for so long. Quinn was doing her best to keep Beth grounded during all of it. Her daughter was now seeing the difference between having money and not having money. She did not buy Beth anything new except what she actually needed like clothing and shoes, though Leo tried to persuade her to the more designer upscale clothing the blonde refused and stuck with mostly places like Walmart, the way they came to a compromise was Quinn agreed to at the very least shop at the Children's Place at the mall. The toys Rachel bought her in advance that was in her room was enough. Not to mention the tiny apartment hidden by a single door in her office, that had even more things to keep her daughter entertained. She didn't want Beth getting the wrong idea just because you had money didn't mean it changes who you are and Beth was still a child of only 6 years old, she was impressionable also because once Rachel woke up or if somehow Alex or Angela figure out a way to remove her from the situation, they would be flat on their asses in no time, which is why Quinn was still paying for her apartment and most of their belongings were still their. She could rent out a newer apartment but just in case, the blonde would rather hold onto the one she still lived in. Since she knows with that apartment all she has to do is get 2 jobs again and she would still be able to actually afford it. She knows Rachel put her down as part owner of STARCORP but until she speaks with Rachel herself about it. She was still terrified and waiting for the other shoe to drop. She would be lying if she said it wasn't a nice life to be living in the past 3 1/2 weeks but she just felt this weird feeling that something was wrong. The blondes cell phone blared to life in her pocket pulling her from the file she was reading on her way back to her office. Upon seeing the name she immediately answered.

"Hello? Dr. Murphy? Is everything alright?" Quinn ask in a rush. That's another thing that had the blonde worried. Rachel was still in her coma but Dr. Murphy assured her it was for the brunettes own good considering her injuries. She understood because now Rachel actually looked better. The swelling in her face was gone all that were left were some light bruises but they were going away. Her leg and everything else was healing perfectly. She and Beth would stop in the morning to visit Rachel and have breakfast with her they only way they could. Quinn would cook breakfast the night before and bring it with them the next morning. They sat and spoke to her because Dr. Murphy said she could possibly hear them. Quinn would return on her lunch break and tell her everything that was going on with Beth and the company and her asshole manager and bitch publicist. Than she and Beth would return later in the evening and have a dinner with her, they's stay until 7 pm than leave for home, yes, they began to call it home. On the weekends they stood with her all day. Dr. Murphy would have a bed wheeled in for Beth because Quinn refused to leave the brunettes side. So, she'd wake with a kink in her neck from sleeping on the chair while holding Rachel's hand. She used the weekends to work on all her files and go over certain business plans. Don't get her wrong it was a little difficult in the beginning. She was definitely out of her element which is why she spoke with Alison about taking college course night classes but than changed her mind because she had Beth but then one day Alison showed up with a woman and told Quinn to cancel her meetings for the day. That's when Quinn found out Rachel had made a trip to Yale on her behalf. She spoke to the dean about Quinn's full ride from 6 years ago. She had paid a ton a money to Yale to have a private curriculum set up with professors to teach Quinn as if she were on campus. She was going to set up a schedule for either STARCORP or if Quinn refused and stood at the diner they worked around that schedule and Rachel's plan of argument was that she already paid so it would be rude of Quinn to turn it down. We all know Quinn was pissed but also a sobbing mess. Now, not only was she a CEO but a CEO attending Yale university from New York. The only reason Quinn agreed was because she had no idea what she was doing at STARCORP she didn't know any of the business jargon or how to run it period which is why she was also hired a business tutor on a day to day basis so if she didn't know something she just had to call him and he and she would either meet for coffee or skype and email. Quinn was juggling everything the best she could she hoped and prayed she didn't mess up Rachel's business.

"I was wondering if you had time to come in? I tried calling you this morning but your assistant said that you were in a meeting." Dr. Murphy ask kindly.

"Yes, of course I can, is everything ok with Rachel?" Quinn ask nervously.

"Well, after running a few test last night. I have decided to withdraw the medications that induced the coma." Dr. Murphy replied. Quinn's legs buckled slightly.

"Is-Is she aw-awake?" Quinn ask with a tremble in her voice.

"I think we should finish the conversation in person, don't you?" Dr. Murphy replied instead.

"I'm on my way." Quinn replied.

"Alright, see you soon." Dr. Murphy replied. Quinn ended the call rushing to her office to change.

"Jenna, I'm heading out, re-schedule the rest of my meetings for the day the please." Quinn said in a rush as she speed walked to her office. She had been careful all this time. She wasn't about to get comfortable now. Rachel's condition and where she was, was still unknown to the rest of the world. She walked into her office while calling Tim and putting it on speaker. While she waited for him to answer she walked into her closet and changed into sweats and a hoodie with sneakers.

"Yes, Ms. Quinn?" Tim spoke with a chuckle, he knew she hated when he called her Ms. Fabray. She said they wee friends and friends don't do that but he said he worked for her, it's part of his job. She told him to shove it, she didn't want to here it. So, now he called her Ms. Quinn as a compromise and she still was annoyed but now he could tell was not the time from the moment he spoke.

"Tim I need you at the back emergency exit asap." Quinn said as she snatched up her phone and exit her office locking it behind. She walked over to an elevator that only belonged to Rachel and herself, she road down anxiously. When she reached the first floor she threw her hood on and made a beeline for the back exit. She finally made it outside and Tim was there with the door open and waiting. Quinn hopped in and told him where they had to be and why.

 **MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL...**

"Quinn and Tim made it to Rachel's floor within the hour of the phone call. Dr. Murphy was speaking with one of the nurses when they ran in out of breath because they were too impatient to wait for the elevator.

"Ms. Fabray, How are you?" Dr. Murphy ask he knew she didn't care for the formalities.

"I'm fine, wh-how's Rachel?" The blonde ask. Dr. Murphy took a deep breath.

"Come with me." He led them to his office both Tim and Quinn became worried.

"Well, Rachel's scans came back and they look good. It will be a little while before she wakes up because she's been comatose for so long. However; that's not why I called you. I need to prepare you for when she wakes up. Depending on how severe her injuries affected her body, especially the blows to her head. There is a possibility of amnesia. Quinn gasp but the doctor continued. "I'm not saying that she has it. I'm just saying that's only one of the many things that she could wake up to and I want you to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Now, I think it would be wise of you to stick around for a little while because I withdrew the medication around 6 am this morning. So, there is a chance she might wake up soon and if not it will be longer but I think having you here when she first wakes will be good for her." Quinn nodded. "Alright, I'll let you go to her room but be advised if she doesn't know who you are, I don't want you to say a word. Please, come find me or get a nurse to page me, if she doesn't seem like her self." They both nodded and Dr. Murphy stood up with them, they exited the office and Tim and Quinn made their way to Rachel's room. Quinn sat in the chair she's been sleeping in since the first day she came.

 **ANGELA'S OFFICE...**

Alex, Angela and their lawyer sat around plotting for hours now. They were going over possible outcomes and trying to choose a professional private investigator to dig up whatever they could find on Quinn because just like everyone else they couldn't find a damn thing themselves and couldn't understand why. That only fueled their plan even more because in the eyes of the media and Rachel's fans. How could Rachel be engaged to a ghost. They were beyond ecstatic to have their first piece of evidence and they wanted make sure they had enough to stack high against the blonde so there was no way she could cover it up or refute the claims. With Thanksgiving and Christmas around the corner this was the best damn gift they have received thus far.


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N hello, again everyone. I just want to throw this a/n in for everyone who left unhappy reviews. I apologize for the mess up in the last chapter when I wrote Beth was 4. I'm writing a completely different story where the child is 4 but I went back and fixed it. She is actually 6 thank you to all the people who let me know it was appreciated because I hate making mistakes but I will be honest. Since, I've been gone I've been trying to do at least one chapter a day this week because I had some free time. Secondly, someone said this is becoming unrealistic because Rachel could have contacted her parents. I just want to clear up the fact that that topic will be explained later on because that's how I planned it. Once the truth comes out everyone will know how it happened. Last but not least I've said this before and I'll say it again. This is fiction, I can write it however I want just like if I wanted to right that Quinn is actually an alien I could but obviously she's not in this story. I'm sorry if no one likes it but that's the way it is. I'll understand if you don't want to read it anymore. Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome and I wouldn't be able to continue without good or bad criticism you guys rock. Once again I don't own anything that belongs to Glee._

 **MOUNT SENAI HOSPITAL..**

Quinn had fallen asleep at the side of Rachel's bed. She had the brunettes hands in hers. Tim had left an hour ago to see his mother who called him. The blonde hadn't realized she'd fallen to sleep. She just began to come to when she heard a groan from beside her. Her head shot up as she took in the barely there shifting brunette as she began to wake up.

"Ra-Rachel?" Quinn choked out in disbelief.

The brunette in question tried to open her eyes, only to slam them shut against the light in the room. She groaned again, her body felt like it was being weighed down by led. Her head was slightly aching and her throat was extremely dry. She took a chance to open her eyes again only to squint at the blurred vision in front of her. She tried to move her neck but it hurt from it's stiffness. She heard a muffled sound to her left and slowly turned her neck in the direction of it, only to see a blurred figure. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Quinn watched her as panic slowly started to engulf the blonde. She began crying in relief when Rachel first began to stir until she noticed Rachel hadn't acknowledged her. In fact, she just looked confused. The blonde stood up and informed the brunette she was going to get the doctor. She rushed out of the room in despair that maybe Rachel may have amnesia.

The blonde had been sitting outside of Rachel's room for the past 72 minutes as Dr. Murphy ran his physical test on Rachel. He needed to also give her a verbal exam to check her memory and mental as well as emotional state. Quinn was freaking out and terrified. She had just found the brunette and now she might be actually losing her again to amnesia. She jumped to her feet when Dr. Murphy and the nurse exited the room. He looked at Quinn and gestured for her to follow him. They entered his office and sat at their respective seats, He took a deep breath.

"She does not have amnesia." Was the first thing that left his mouth. Quinn whimpered at the news as relief hit her in waves. "The last thing she recalls though, is speaking on the phone with Ms. Waters and getting in the cab, after that it's blank." Quinn nodded as she swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Than why didn't she recognize me?" Quinn ask softly.

"Well, she is just waking from an induced coma. The drugs have been in her system for some time. She also hasn't opened her eyes in weeks, so blurring is always a common factor. She also needed a little more time to wake fully because the drugs also make you extremely groggy, so her hearing was a bit off as well." Quinn nodded in relief. "We examined her and determined her sight, and hearing are good. She can squeeze my fingers with a good grip. It will take some time for her to regain her strength physically." Quinn smiled and felt herself fully relaxing for the first time in a month. "Quinn, now, I don't want to put a damper on your mood but I must inform you of something. Now, it could be temporary or it may not. So, do your best to stay positive." Quinn sat ramrod straight upon hearing that. "Everything else was fine but when I check for sensation, she couldn't feel anything from the waist down." Quinn felt her throat close and the air leave her lungs.

"Wh-What?" The blonde ask so brokenly soft that Dr. Murphy felt it.

"As of this moment Ms. Berry. Is paralyzed." Dr. Murphy watched as swirls of different emotions flickered through hazel green eyes. "I haven't told her anything, yet. Now, this is something I am aware I could get in to a great deal of trouble for but I do it for the parents or spouses, the family members who have to deal with the aftermath once the patient withdraws after receiving the news. It's to give you time with each other and soak in the relief that they are alive and well with the exception of the paralysis. I told Rachel it was a side affect of the inducement and that she should feel her legs again in a few hours time. I would like to give you some time to speak before she receives the news." The doctor took in the blondes tears as she wept for her fiancé. "Quinn, Look at me, please because what I'm about to say is crucial to her well being." Quinn made eye contact as she did her best to quell her tears. "Once I inform her she will go through what all my patients in the past have, especially, the performers. They lose all hope and go through the stages of grief, with some getting stuck permanently in a stage of anger or loss. They completely shut down and refuse to eat or bath or worse try to take their own lives because they have lost the ability to do what they love. I am warning you Quinn she will go through those stages. You must be strong for her and do not allow her to become stuck. I promise there will be nothing you or anyone else can do to pull her out of the black hole she will create to swallow her in." Quinn nodded her understanding. "Now, go be with your fiancé and don't let her know anything, yet. Just enjoy this time you both have, you deserve it." He spoke sincerely. The blonde stood on shaky legs as she thanked him. She walked out in to the hall and made her way over to Rachel's room. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and pushed the door open. There Rachel was with her bed sitting her upright tiredly. Her eyes shined upon seeing Quinn.

"Hey.." Rachel spoke her voice croaked from non use.

"Hey, yourself stranger." Quinn chuckled both women's eyes filled with tears. Quinn shook her head, her face became red as she fought to keep her sob in. Rachel wiped at her tears, her eyes softened at the sight of her friends turmoil.

"Come here.." Rachel called softly, opening her arms the best she could as to not hurt her still healing ribs and shoulder. Quinn walked over and as gently as she could pulled the brunette into a hug, a sob escaped her. They cried together as they both silently realized what could have happened and how that could have separated them permanently. They weren't sure how long they stood that way. When they finally pulled back Quinn helped Rachel adjust as she tiredly laid back.

"You scared me.." Quinn said softly breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied.

"It's not actually your fault, so don't apologize." Quinn responded in kind.

"Yeah but if I had just listened to Ali-" Rachel started only to be cut off by the blondes finger on her lips. They stared at each other hard as they both felt their hearts reacting to the simple contact of the blondes forefinger against the brunettes lips.

"I don't want to hear it. It's not your fault. Just please try your best to never scare me like that again. I don't-I don't know what I would do if.." Quinn tried to speak but began choking on her tears again. Rachel swallowed thickly as she reached for the blonde again. She hooked her hand onto the back of the blondes neck and brought their foreheads together.

"I am sorry because you had to endure the wait of me possibly never waking up again. I am sorry that I scared you and I want to thank you for staying by my side because other than the team, I don't know who would have. Thank you for being so strong and brave. Dr. Murphy told me you've been here every day with my other favorite blonde. Who I would like to see by the way but first if you could do me a favor and explain to me why he referred to you as my fiancé?" Rachel ask ending her question with a smirk. Quinn flushed as she pulled away in embarrassment. Causing the brunette to giggle at her adorableness.

"You caught that, huh?" The brunette smiled tiredly and nodded. "I guess I do owe you an explanation BUT you owe me one too." The brunette furrowed her brow at that in confusion. "Don't give me that look, you'll find out when I'm done explaining but first let me send a text to Alison to pick up Beth and rally the crew so they can visit you." Rachel nodded. Once the text was sent Quinn took a deep breath unsure if telling the brunette was a good idea or not but the brunette gave her a look that said she wanted to know than and there. So she began to explain everything from the beginning when Marisol had came to her with the news. Rachel's face took on so many different emotions the blonde stopped so the brunette wouldn't become overwhelmed but Rachel insisted that she finished. When Quinn told her what Alex and Angela pulled the brunette became furious but that was doused when Quinn told her about finding out that she had added her to her will and made her part owner of STARCORP. She told the brunette that she was pissed and she would have stayed pissed if she hadn't watched the DVD. She realized in that moment that the brunette needed her help more than anything. She continued on up until that moment. Rachel swallowed as she realized everything that Quinn must have gone through on her behalf when suddenly something the blonde had said struck her hard.

"Yo-You said you sent Alison to Lima to find my parents?" Rachel ask and Quinn nodded.

"And? Wha-What did they say?" Rachel ask as she worried her lip.

"They weren't there.. The house was empty." Quinn replied quietly as she watched the brunette sink into herself. The brunettes head shot up in surprise at the end of the sentence.

"Wh-What?! What do you mean? Like they weren't home or they moved?" Rachel ask for clarification.

"As in they moved." Quinn replied sadly. Rachel felt her breathe leave her.

"All this time... I-I wondered.. I sent letters because after the first year into the business, I-I had lost my phone and the house number had been disconnected when I tried to call it. They stop visiting me. I-I thought I would hear from them by Thanksgiving or any of the other hol-holidays, even my birthday. All day I waited to hear from them but they didn't come and surprise me li-like the year prior when I played in the revival of Evita." I waited in my dressing room, I thought maybe they were planning a surprise for me. No flowers had came, no phone call, nothing. I tried to stay positive. I rushed home hoping that maybe they were there at my apartment but when I walked in it was empty. They missed my birthday, that night I cried myself to sleep. I tried to call my mother but her phone and left several voicemails like I had my fathers cellphones but after my birthday I had stopped trying to reach them that way" The brunette spoke as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't believe her fathers would move without telling her. It was bad enough she couldn't get a hold of her mother. It all made sense in that moment, they didn't want anything to do with her. Quinn watched as Rachel began to cry. She pulled the brunette into her arms as she felt her pain because she too knew what it felt like to have a family one minute only to lose them the next. "Why would th-they le-leave me Quinn?!" Rachel sobbed as all the pain of never receiving a response from them came back in full force. The brunette cried so hard her ribs hurt which only made her cry harder. The brunettes cries turned to hiccups than turn into sniffles until her body past out from exhaustion and physically pain. Quinn eased her body back against the bed as she watch her sleep. Quinn became angry with Rachel's parents and vowed to find them just so she could rip them a new one. Why was this happening to Rachel of all people. Quinn kissed her forehead and exited the room. She leaned across the door and shut her eyes trying to quell her anger.

"MOMMY!" The blondes eyes shot open as she saw her daughter running to her at top speed down the opposite end of the hall way. She pushed off the door opening her arms. Beth barreled into her causing her to stumble slightly.

"Hey, you!" Quinn smiled with tears as she squeezed her baby girl tightly.

"Mommy, come on I want to see Rachel." Beth spoke urgently squirming to get out of her arms.

"Honey, Rachel's taking a nap now. She was still tired when she woke up." Upon hearing that Beth's eyes filled with tears of fear. "No, honey don't be scared she will be waking up again. She's just drowsy from the medicine." Quinn reassured her fearful daughter. Quinn took in the sight of the others. She decided not to tell them about Rachel's paralysis. She'd wait for the doctor to tell Rachel. She didn't want to bring down every ones mood or have one of them slip up and tell Rachel. It took an hour for Rachel to wake up again. Beth was getting candy with Leo from the vending machine while the others sat out in the family waiting area watching TV until she woke as to not disturb her.

"Hey.." Rachel spoke out in a slight groan. She had a slight headache earlier but her crying fit had definitely increased that. Quinn immediately stood up to help her adjust herself.

"Take it easy, Rae." Quinn said as the brunette hissed while she sat up better.

The brunette sighed as she relaxed into her position. Quinn was adjusting her sheets and pillow to make sure was comfortable, the brunette watched her with sad but grateful eyes. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have the blonde with her during this time. Anyone else would have robbed Rachel blind but Quinn had kept everything afloat. She could never repay her for her generosity. She grabbed the blondes hand and tugged her down to her level. Quinn was surprised by the action. Rachel had their foreheads touching again only this time they were only a few inches from touching lips. Rachel whispered. "I don't know why whatever cosmic force brought you back into my life, Quinn Fabray and I don't care to know, I'm just grateful. I also don't know how or when I could ever repay you for being here for me and standing by my side while I couldn't protect myself but I promise you one thing that I know I will keep, I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying in any and every way to repay you." Quinn swallowed thickly at the words. They both stared into each others eyes at the proclamation, that sounded very similar to what one would say during proposal. Without really realizing what was happening their lips somehow during the brunettes little speech became only a hair breath away from each other. Beth pushed the door open and began to whisper but the second her mother jumped away like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Beth squealed as tears sprang to her eyes. She ran toward the bed but Quinn caught her around the waist.

"Remember what I said honey, Rachel's still hurt so you have to be gentle." Beth nodded her understanding as she stared at Rachel, eager to be back in the brunettes arms and Rachel silently cried at the sight of the little girl as she was once again reminded that she could have died. Rachel reached out for the girl the best she could, healing ribs be damned.

"Get over here, my little diva in training. I missed my cuddle buddy." Rachel said with a smile slash sob that escaped with her words as her tears fell. Beth wasn't fairing any better and neither was Quinn. Beth crawled into her arms and hugged Rachel for all she was worth.

"I missed you so much, I was so scared." Beth whispered into the brunettes neck near her ear as she cried, causing Rachel to cry that much harder. Quinn watched as her daughter broke down. Rachel looked and held her arm out gesturing for Quinn to join them. Once they were all engulfed in the hug they cried together with kissing foreheads and whispered 'I missed you's' . They cried for their lost time, for their fears of losing each other and for relief that they still had each other. Alison had poke her head in to ask Quinn what she should put on the list for she and Beth because they were going to order take out for every one but once she saw the brunette was awake and they were embracing in tears. She decided to give the little makeshift family there time together. She went back informing the others. They all sat and waited until Quinn came to get them so they could finally welcome their missing family member back.


	45. Chapter 45

It's been a week and half since Rachel woke up on November 2. Quinn has been working from home to take care of the brunette. Quinn informed the staff that she didn't want to hear anything about anything else at the present time. She didn't care about whatever stunt Alex or Angela might pull because it's been radio silence from there end so far and she'd like to keep it that way. She sure as hell didn't want to hear anything about any gossip magazines or media outlets, she just wanted privacy. Between working from home, still continuing her private college courses, taking care of not only Beth but Rachel as well, she's a little burnt out. Especially, when Rachel wakes up in the middle of the night in pain. Quinn doesn't sleep in the bed with Rachel but has been sleeping on a recliner she had brought up. The blonde is doing everything in her power to take care of the brunette. She just wished it didn't reach the point that it has.

Quinn laid the tray of food on the small table next to the brunette. "I made you a tomato soup with a side salad and soy latte." She was met with silence, Quinn sighed in defeat. "I'll be back to pick it up when your done." The blonde said as she took in the room and the last 2 trays she had brought the brunette that have gone untouched. She walked towards the door and stopped in her tracks. With her back to the brunette she took a deep breath because she was becoming frustrated. When Rachel found out she was paralyzed. A few things happened, first Rachel was frozen in shock, then Quinn tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Rachel jerked back as if she were burned, which hurt Quinn but the blonde swallowed it down and decided to just stick to her words of reassurance. When the doctor left she ask Quinn to leave her alone without adding 'for a little while' to the sentence. She just told her to leave. Quinn didn't catch on until the blonde returned an hour later with some lunch for the brunette only for Dr. Murphy to inform her that Rachel removed everyone from the visitors log. Quinn was confused and shocked, Luckily Dr. Murphy was an understanding man and allowed Quinn to stay in the family waiting area because he understood and explained to Quinn that this was part of the grieving process and that she had to stay strong. By the time it was time to bring Rachel home she was mute, she didn't say a word to anyone and kept her gaze to her lap. Quinn had the house taken care of, to be handicap ready. She had a nurse assistant that came every other day while Quinn took care of most of the work, the assistant helped with bathing and help Quinn do little physical movements at home. Quinn took care of massaging Rachel's legs and waist. Rachel was not happy about it but ultimately said nothing. Because she couldn't feel the hands on her, she could pretend they weren't there and it wasn't happening. it was like her thoughts were blank and a dark sadness clouded her. It wasn't until Quinn tried to massage the brunettes upper body that the brunette jerked away from her as she finally realized someone was touching her. Once she even shoved the blonde so roughly the blonde stumbled, Quinn was shocked and hurt but swallowed it. From then on the blonde only massage from the waist down. Beth even couldn't get through to her, Rachel flat out ignored everyone. It left Beth in tears because she couldn't understand and THAT, that is what pissed Quinn off the most. Because her daughter LOVED the brunette and now Rachel acts as if Beth doesn't come in every morning to see her before she leaves for school.

The blondes phone alarm went off that signals from the front gate doorbell. She pulled up the video of the front gate camera and was surprised. There was a squad car waiting to be let in. Her brow furrowed in confusion but ultimately she pressed the code to open the gates because Rachel still had to continue with the investigation of the accident now that she was awake but it was a moot point because Rachel refused to speak or acknowledge them when they came. The blonde looked back at Rachel and shook her head. Quinn took a deep breath and tried to will her voice to stay calm. "I know that I don't know what it feels like to be in your position... I am sorry that this has happened to you and I don't pity you. In fact, I'm more disappointed than anything because instead of doing what I've known you to do, you give up instead of fighting.. That is disappointing more than you know. I don-" Quinn was cut by a low growl of words.

"Shut up!" Rachel responded. The blonde was about to walk away when she saw it. A flicker of a sad high school Rachel Berry disappointed with this angry defeated version of herself. It hit Quinn then what she had to do.

"What's wrong, Berry? Did I hurt your feelings?" Quinn mocked.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rachel bellowed out.

"OOOh is that suppose to scare me?!" The blonde said in a joking manner.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE, BITCH!" Rachel shouted with a death glare that would rival the former HBIC's. Quinn felt the words like a slap to the face but she knew that Rachel needed this more than she needed comfort. Anger was a hell of an outlet.

"WHY WHEELS? CAN'T HANDLE ONE OF YOUR TORMENTORS SEEING YOU LIKE THIS?!" Quinn knew it was a low blow but she needed Rachel to explode. If what Dr. Murphy said was true than this is the stage Rachel could very well become stuck in and she'd rather have her feelings hurt than allow Rachel Berry to be swallowed into her own abyss of dark depression. "HA! IF ONLY EVERYONE AT MCKINELY COULD SEE YOU NOW. RACHEL BERRY WHO WAS GOING TO BE A STAR AND LEAVE EVERYONE IN HER DUST IS HERE CRYING LIKE BABY INSTEAD OF RAISING HER CHIN IN DEFIANCE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD RECORD THIS AND LET EVERYONE IN THE WORLD SEE WHAT A LOW LIFE YOU'VE BECOME!" Quinn shouted back tauntingly.

"GO AHEAD! BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT A HIGH SCHOOL DROP OUT WITH A 6 YEAR OLD I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF!" Quinn felt the punch in her gut knock the wind out of her but did her best not to show it. "AT LEAST I HAVE A HOME THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A CRACKHOUSE AND AT LEAST I HAVE MONEY AND AN EDUACATION! WHAT DO YOU HAVE, HUH? MS. HEAD CHEERLEADER?! THAT'S RIGHT YOU HAVE NOTHING! COMPARED TO ME! THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT'S WORTH A DAMN IS BECAUSE OF ME! IF ANYONE IS SAD OR PATHETIC IN THIS ROOM, IT'S YOU!" As Rachel yelled at the blonde she hadn't realize that she spun her wheelchair to face her and for the first time in a week and a half was making eye contact with another human being. Rachel was crying for the first time as well because she didn't shed a tear when she was given the news at the hospital and Quinn could see all the anger, hurt and devastation in her eyes and she felt her heart break. Not at Rachel's words but for the loss in her eyes because Quinn could finally see that Rachel wasn't only mourning her legs but mourning the last 6 years. "You Quinn Fabray are nothing but a failure, so much so that your own family didn't want you. Your even a disappointment to your own daughter and I'm starting to wonder if the rumuors in Beth's school are true. Maybe you did love being manhandled because why else would you stay there, oh that's right, just like you got yourself knocked up in high school, your nothing but a whore. so why don't you just do us all a favor and fall of the edge of the earth and disappear because you are a waste of space and breath..." The words where said in a deathly manner, cold and calculated to strike in a venomous way. Quinn felt her throat constrict. She decided not to reply and just shook her head and exited the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! HUH?! WHAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH?! THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY BECAU-" The brunette was wheeling through the house after the blonde, she was cut off when the doorbell rang. Rachel looked annoyed, The blonde walked to the door, doing her best to quell her tears.

"Hello, officers um.. right now is not a good time for que-?" Quinn spoke sofly.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, that's me." Quinn ask worried.

"Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorny-" Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head when the officers began reciting her Miranda rights to her and began cuffing her. Rachel froze in shock for all of two seconds before she snapped out of it and began freaking the fuck out.

"WAIT! THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE! WHAT's HAP-" Rachel shouted as she rolled forward in fear. Her heart pounded erratically and she tried to stop the officer from cuffing a too shocked Quinn, from her wheel chair. The officer cut the brunette off.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you step aside unless you want to be in cuffs as well. Whatever you want to know you may come down to the station and receive your information there.

"NO! STOP! QUINN! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Rachel rolled down the newly installed handicap ramp as they loaded Quinn into the car and hopped in themselves by the time she made to where they were parked they were already pulling off. The brunette wheeled as fast as she could chasing the departing vehicle with Quinn looking out the window at her sorrowful. Rachel kept shouting after them as she wheeled as fast as she could. "QUINN! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME! I JUST GOT HER BACK!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears, they were gone.

 **ALISON APARTMENT...**

Alison was just coming out a long bath that was definitely needed. She wasn't as stressed as she usually is because Rachel was finally awake but she was stressed with how Rachel was falling to pieces. it saddened her to see her friend in that state. The red head was towel drying her as she heard her phone ringing from the night in her living room. She walked over but by the time she reached it, the ringing stopped She picked it up and unlocked it to see she had 42 missed calls, 29 text messages and 13 voicemails. Her eyes widened in shock, her phone blared to life with Rachel Berry flashing across the screen. She answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"ALISON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!" Rachel shouted. Alison's eyes widened at hearing Rachel's voice. The brunette hadn't spoken a word since the news of her paralysis.

"What's wrong?" The red head ask.

"Quinn was arrested and hour ago, I just picked up Beth with Tim. We're driving to the 49th precinct, right now. Meet us there." Rachel spoKE rapidly.

"Oh shit! I'm on my way!." Alison hung up and ran to the room as she called Michael.

 **49TH PRECINCT...**

 **"** I don't care about your goddamn policy! I demand to speak to Quinn Fabray at once!" Rachel spoke angrily. They had been in the precinct for 20 minutes now and the two officers at the front desk were giving her a hard time. She demanded to know why Quinn was arrested and they refused to tell her anything. Alison had gotten there 5 minutes prior and Michael was in court for the next 2 hours. No one could reach him at this point. Apparently, Quinn had no bail posted, yet.

"Look lady, I don't care what you think. I am doing my job, unless your related and can prove it you will not be given any informat-" Before the officer could finish, Rachel blurted out in desperation.

"SHE'S MY FIANCE, OK?!" Everyone in the near vicinities eyes widened. Especially, Alison's and Beth whose jaw dropped open and than Beth's eyes sparkled at the news. "We've been keeping our relationship a secret and we-we've been planning our wedding for the fall because that's Quinn's favorite season, We-we have a dau-daughter, goodness sakes!" Rachel's head whipped back and forth frantically until she spotted Beth. She waved the girl over and Beth leaped from her seat and ran to Rachel. "This is my step daughter, Beth and she has been upset and scared and you both are the reason she can't see her moth-" The officer interjected rudely as he squinted his eyes at the brunette in a show that he didn't believe her.

"Do you have any pro-" But before he could accuse her of lying Beth broke out in a wail so loud it echoed to the back of the bull pin.

"I WANT TO WANT MY MOMMY! MMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYY!" Beth's cries were glass breaking her pitched reached so high Rachel's ears rung and in that moment her chest filled with pride at the girl's vocal range but this was not the time nor place to discuss her possibly being interested in vocal lessons. Rachel could tell Beth was being over dramatic on purpose because she's seen the little girl actual crying face and this wasn't it neither was the wail and Rachel had to give it to her it sounded and looked believable. Beth was good, even her tears were fake because the little girls eyes weren't red like they normally would be if she was really crying. They were still clear with a slight tinge of pink, Rachel was beyond proud now. Beth looked at Rachel making sure no could see her mouth 'Hug Me!' Rachel showed no reaction but the two dramatically hugged and cried together Rachel's tears were real though Beth was just doing her best to put on a show the little girl didn't even know why they wee there.

"Hey! Will you get that kid under contro-" The officer yelled over Beth's wails while covering his ears.

"She wouldn't be crying if you would just let her see her mother, you imbecile!" Rachel shouted back ruthlessly.

"You watch your dam mou-" The first officer started in anger.

"HEY!" Every ones head whipped to the right and Beth was now crying into Rachel's shoulder. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing just another person who thinks their money can get-"

"Rachel?"

"Schmidty, thank god!" Officer Schmidt smiled at the brunettes nick name for him but turned serious when he saw her tear stained face and finally taking notice of her wheelchair. The last he heard from Quinn was that she had woken up but he didn't hear about her being in a wheelchair.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" He ask as he bent down to hug her and Beth.

"I would be fine but these two officer's told us that we couldn't see Quinn even though I already explained that she was my fiancé and that our daughter wanted to see her mother." Rachel said with expression that begged him to go along with it.

"You know her?" The first officer ask.

"Of course I know her. Ma, use to babysit her since day she was born" LIE! "She's practically my kid sister." ANOTHER LIE! "Is there a reason my kid sister is crying right now, O'Reilly?" Schmidt ask with a stone cold look that had the younger officers fidgeting nervously. Every one knew not to mess with officer Schmidt, not only had he'd been their mentor during training but the chief was officer Schmidt's father's partner back in the day. When the chief steps down Schmidt will be taking over as active chief in a few months time.

"N-No not at all." The young officer swallowed deeply.

"Yes, there is, he was being a mean!" Beth said with an outraged look, in that moment Rachel had to do a double take. The little girl's facial expression was so reminiscent to her own as a outraged child that she froze in surprise. Beth's eyes took on a rounded shape and became doe like, her jaw was tensed and her stare was beyond carbon copy, Rachel felt like she was staring at her 6 year old self only blonde with different eye color. She was snapped from her musing when the two younger officers spluttered and both started speaking rapidly in defense of the little girls claims.

"I don't want to hear another word outta you two." Officer Schmidt said to the two younger officers, than turned to Rachel. "Rachel, come with me and if you two don't mind waiting in the seating area with Beth, she'll be back out momentarily." Officer Schmidt said to Alison and a silent Tim. Before leaning down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "I don't think it's best for Beth to see her mother in cuffs, she won't understand and might throw a tantrum when she realizes her mother might not be leaving here with you all." Rachel nodded and after giving Beth a hug and kiss with a quiet 'Behave while I'm gone.' Rachel was escorted by officer Schmidt to his desk. "Now, wait here I'm going to speak to the chief about this, than I'll be back." Rachel nodded, the brunette had to wait another 20 minutes before Schmidt came back. "Alright, listen. I talked to the chief and he's going to give you 10 minutes with Quinn. I'm not sure what's going on, yet but I will find out all that I can. Now, when you go in I made sure to get you privacy. So, no one will be on the other side of the two way mirror. However there is a camera so make sure you speak in close proximity and at a whisper so the recorder doesn't pick up anything, ok?" Schmidt ask.

"Yes, thank you so much for this." Rachel said sincerely as she wiped her tears, eager to see the blonde. Rachel was wheeled to the room and once the door opened Quinn came into view. The blonde was cuffed to the table and though Rachel knew Quinn wasn't hurt physically. What she had said to the blonde during their argument hit her like a ton of bricks. To add insult to injury Quinn's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her, it was almost as if Quinn hadn't expected her to come for her.

"Quinn!" Rachel rolled herself as fast as she could to the blonde.

"Rachel, what ar-" Quinn was cut off as Rachel did her best to pull the blonde into a hug from her position on her wheelchair and Quinn's hands cuffed to the table in front her. It was awkward but it didn't matter to either them. They felt relief for the first time in over an hour. Rachel began crying and apologizing uncontrollably.

"Quinn, I'm so-so sorry! I didn't mean any thing I said! I-I-I was stupid and angry! I-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's apology.

"No! It wasn't your fault. I-I shouldn't have pushed you! You-" Rachel shook her head than pulled them into another hug and began whispering in the blondes ear.

"Quinn, we don't have much time, there are camera's here recording so Schmidt told me to speak low so they can't record anything we say." Quinn nodded her understanding. "I told the officers that you were my fiancé and they didn't believe me. Officer Schmidt works at this precinct thank god and got me in, the officers up front were being assholes. He went along with my story that you are we're engaged, he told them he's known me since I was a baby and is practically his sister. So, if anyone says anything that's the one thing you can confirm but other than that do not answer any questions. Michael will be in court for another hour and a half or so, he will represent you. They can't do anything to you if you don't speak, you make sure to say you will not speak without your lawyer present. I have Beth. She's ok, she doesn't know what's going on but I feel she's too smart for her own good, she'll most likely figure it out sooner or later." Both women chuckled at that, until they became somber again. "I promise you with all my heart, I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." Quinn nodded as her tears fell along with Rachel's. Rachel pressed their foreheads together as her left hand lightly gripped the back of the blondes neck. "Quinn..." The brunette whispered as she swallowed thickly. "There are camera's here." Quinn nodded. "They have to believe us.." Quinn's eyes opened and opened her mouth to question but Rachel's eyes were still closed as the brunette leaned forward and captured the blondes lips softly. Both women melted into the kiss as everything around them became hazy before completely fading away. It was chaste but strong they separated for a millisecond before reconnecting lip to lip. Both of their hearts thudded madly in their chest as butterflies let loose in their bellies. Just as the brunette was about to deepened the kiss one of the officers from front desk opened the door rudely and shouted.

"No contact with the inmate!"

Rachel's lips slowly released Quinn's as they both felt light headed and daze as they tried to get their breathing under control. Rachel being the first to snap out of it in anger whipped her head to the left. If she had made eye contact with the blonde she would have saw the hooded longing look of lust and desire bursting at the seams from the blonde with moony love sick eyes. Unfortunately, the brunettes heated gaze was on the officer who was glaring back at her.

"I have ten minutes!" Rachel growled out.

"Well, you should have thought about that before trying to fornicate in a police station, now you have none. Let's go." He replied rudely. Rachel huffed as the officer rushed over to grab her wheelchair she spoke.

"I can show myself out, no thank you!" Rachel said heatedly. The officer scowled, Rachel turned back to look at Quinn and was about to speak when he interrupted again.

"Your done here, out! Now!"

"I have a right to speak to my fiancé and I promise you this, I am going to get you fired by the end of the week!" Rachel hissed glaringly. The officer was about to speak when a strong dominate voice bellowed through out the room. Causing the officer and the brunette to jump in unexpected surprise as the sound of the metal chair screeched loudly against the floor.

"IF I WERE YOU! I'D WATCH THE NEXT WORDS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IN REGARDS TO MY FIANCE! BECAUSE WHEN THESE CUFFS COME OFF-AND TRUST ME, THEY WILL COME OFF! BEING FIRED WILL BE THE LAST THING ON YOUR LIST TO WORRY ABOUT!" There Quinn stood at full height with pure unadulterated rage poured from her in waves in Rachel's honor. The officers eyes widened as fear shot down his spine as the piercing cold sharp eyes stared him down unflinchingly. Rachel for her part at first she was shocked because it was unexpected but what she didn't expect most of all was the re-emergence of the HBIC of Mckinely to be standing not ten feet away from her. The brunette felt her self harden in her pants without control and a small moan escaped her lips. HBIC Quinn was beyond hot and Rachel's go to spank bank when she was alone in her room back in high school. Don't get her wrong she loved all of Quinn but there was something about HBIC Quinn that just made her harden at possibly being dominated by the blonde in so many filthy but amazing ways when she was in _that_ mood. The brunette looked at the officer and saw the fear in his eyes, Rachel smirked.

"I'll be back soon, baby. They won't know what hit'em." Rachel said but the smirk left her lips as she saw a licker of emotion in the blondes eyes but couldn't decipher it. The brunette wondered if the kiss and pet name was too much. Maybe she shouldn't have but she really couldn't control herself. It was an opportunity to finally kiss the blonde and she was not about to let it slide and now she feels like a pervert for using Quinn's situation for her own selfish needs. She felt beyond conflicted. The brunette sighed and began to wheel herself out in silence.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be home before you know it.. I love you..." Quinn replied strongly until the I love you that was said so purely, full of just that.. love. The blonde said it so beautifully that the brunette felt it caress her in a way no one whose ever said it has. Rachel wheeled herself into the wall by accident because as the blonde spoke the brunette looked at her and Rachel was hit with a significant look that made her lose all coherent thought. The brunette heard the officer laugh until the blonde and brunette hit him with glare.

"I love you, too.. I'll see you soon.." Rachel said and Quinn nodded in reply. Rachel began to roll herself out again only she rolled over the officers toes on purpose with a sorry not sorry and a bellowed laughing Quinn left in her wake. Rachel still felt her lips tingle as she wheeled herself back to officer Schmidt's desk. He took one look at her and smirked.

"So, how was it?" He ask making it a point to ask 'it' not 'her'.

"She's doing ok.." Rachel replied blushing.

"And..." Officer Schmidt ask.

"And... She has the softest lips I've ever kissed in my life." Rachel whispered with a low squeal, turning crimson deep in blush. officer Schmidt bellowed in laughter. He held up his hand and Rachel high fived him. "She's amazing.." Rachel spoke dreamily with moony eyes as officer Schmidt chuckled at her love sick state. If Rachel had been paying attention to herself she would realize that the entire time she while with Quinn, she was happy, bursting with giddiness and had not remembered the fact that she was indeed paralyzed. She would have been paying attention she would have remembered that just that morning she was wallowing in self doubt and pity of what her life had become, that Quinn Fabray would never want a wheelchair bound woman because she would just be another burden but it didn't matter because was as straight as a ruler. No, Rachel did not think about any of that all that ran through Rachel's mind was Quinn and Quinn's soft seductive pink lips.

"Alright, Now go out there pick up your daughter." Rachel's eyes shined at the sound. " And your friends, get them something to eat than be back with a lawyer. I'll keep an eye on Quinn so no one messes with her. I'll put her in a separate cell as well. Don't worry She's in safe hands." officer Schmidt said.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. It means so much to us." Rachel said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." officer Schmidt said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, is it possible for me to give this to Quinn?" Rachel ask. Officer Schmidt looked at the item. "Of course." He took and put it on his desk. "Let me let the chief know I'm moving her and I'll bring it to her." Rachel nodded the two embrace than the brunette wheeled herself back to the front, while officer Schmidt went to speak to the chief about remove Quinn to a private cell. Upon seeing the brunette Alison was the first to spring to her feet with Beth in her arms as every one else followed suit. Before any one could ask Rachel held up her palm in silence than gestured for Beth, sitting the little girl in her lap and pulling her into a hug.

"We'll speak in the car." Rachel said quietly as she began to wheel forward.

"Rach, wait. We can't leave out of that entrance. There are gazillion papz out there feigning for shots. If we leave and someone see's you, you can bet their going to follow us where ever we go." Alison said. Rachel sighed. The brunette pulled out her cellphone dialing officer Schmidt's number.

"Hello?" Schmidt answered as he had Quinn, escorting her to a private cell. "Hey, what's up, did you forget something?" Schmidt's brow furrowed than he nodded in response. "Gimme a minute, I'll be out soon." He hung up than continued on with Quinn. "So, you didn't get to answer my question. How are you?" He ask sincerely.

"Honestly, as good as I can be. I'm relieved that Rachel came." Quinn spoke quietly.

"Come on, don't tell me you doubted it." Schmidt said in disbelief.

"It's not that I normally would but we did have a little argument earlier and with everything going on.. I just.." Quinn sighed but than remembered their kiss and began blushing as a smile took over her face, Schmidt notice.

"What's that smile for? or should I ask who though I have a pretty good idea." Schmidt said with a chuckle.

"I was stupid to doubt her." Quinn said with a fond but disbelief shake of her head. Rachel had took her by surprise with their kiss and Quinn was still swooning, swooning hard. She couldn't believe she finally got to kiss Rachel it has been a catalyst to many of her private fantasies. She isn't happy as to why it happened or being interrupted but she is happy. Though she isn't sure if she'll get to have that again considering it was all just for show for the camera's, it need to be believable and she understands that but she can't help how it made her feel.

"Here we are. You'll be safe here. I'll get my niece Nancy to sit with you, she's a new recruit but she's tough. Nobody will mess you with you here, I promise but I got to help with something. I'll be back as soon as possible." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, for everything, I mean. You've been beyond amazing." Quinn said as she stepped into the cell.

"Like I told Rachel, Don't mention it. Just be sure to send me my invitation." He said with a smile as he turned to walk away after locking the cell. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Invitation, to what?" Quinn ask stopping him a few feet away, he turned to her with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean to what? To your wedding, of course. The one that's going to happen when all of this is over." He said chuckling before walking off. Something in the way officer Schmidt said those words, hinted at something else entirely. It was almost insinuating.

Quinn walked further into the cell. It was completely silent because the other two cells were empty. She had been sat there for 15 minutes before the hall door opened again. A short blonde woman walked in and made her way to the cell. "So, your the other half, huh? Your fiancé has beautiful taste." Nancy said with a wink. Quinn was surprised and blushed than raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your fiancé really loves you.." The blonde officer said sincerely with a smile as she walked over to the desk a few feet from the cell and set her book bag down. Quinn melted into a smile and felt fuzzy all over at those words. She sighed as she walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down. She would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that she was afraid. She was terrified that she would go to jail and never see her daughter or Rachel again but she did her best to block out those thoughts. It would do her no good in there.

"Hey." Nancy called out from the front of the cell. "Your fiancé told my uncle or told me to give this to you until you post bail." Quinn stood up and walked over to the cell door. There in the officers outstretched hand was a book, it was Ernest Hemmingway's 'The Sun Also Rises'. Quinn shook her head with a fond smile as she felt her heart swell with love once again. Chuckling she took the book with a quiet 'thank you'. "Like I said your fiancé really loves you." Nancy said with a soft smile than turned to her desk and took a seat. Quinn walked back to the bed and opened the book to the first page.

"Rachel Berry.. You definitely know your way to a girls heart." She whispered softly with a gentle smile to herself.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N _Hey, everyone sorry for not posting. Life has been hectic but I intend to finish this. I would like you all to remember that this is my universe and if there are some things that seem impossible, I write it anyway because sometimes I don't care if it doesn't seem realistic but if I need to make up something to make another thing work, I will. Anyway, I hope you you for your support and reviews your awesome. I do not own glee or there story lines._

Quinn was doing her best to fight her way through the crowd. Bulbs flashed dangerously close and she could barely see 2 feet in front of her. People were shouting to get her attention calling her deplorable names, that she was a liar and a thief, that she should be ashamed of herself for using someone as wonderful as Rachel. Some people were even throwing things like food, one person had thrown a rock but it had missed her and hit one of the paps. Rachel's fans were crazy and scary, She and Michael were doing their best to stay within the circular barrier the security were trying to keep. No one cared, Though. They were pushing and pulling on top of each other to get to the blonde. One person was able to grab Quinn's hair and yank her back while they hit her, shouting Rachel would never be with a disgusting bitch like her. The woman was detained and Quinn was pulled forward, her heart hammering in her chest. They were just walking the distance from the police station to the car. The blondes right cheek was stinging from were the woman got a punch in before they had a hold on her. The blondes eyes welled with tears as she realized how dangerous this could be for Beth, not to mention, whether she'd be spending a few years in jail. She didn't know all the details but fraud was definitely one of the things that scared her because she was told it was a felony charge. They finally got to the car and just as Quinn was about to get in, a glass bottle smashed against the side of the car, missing her by a few inches. Tim rushed her in followed by Michael. Once the door was shut Michael was checking her face. Other than swelling she seemed ok. Quinn looked all around the windows. People were blocking their path to pull out. Tim was honking the horn. Cops were trying to get everyone under control. Quinn saw the home made signs that said. **'WHORE!'** , **LIAR!** , **DIE!'.** Amongst other hateful things. The blonde was scared what all this meant for them and where they would go from here. It was evening and she hadn't seen her daughter since she left to school that morning. She was terrified that her daughter could possibly have been harassed in school for this.

They reached Rachel's house an almost an hour later in silence. Michael tried to reassure her but she politely told him that she didn't want to talk about it. The blonde left the limo before Tim could get to her door. She didn't say anything else both men just followed quietly. Rachel had called the entire crew over for damage control. The front door was ripped open and Quinn felt her heart stutter. Beth ran straight for her..

"Mommy!" Beth leaped into her arms and Quinn herself became overwhelmed with fear as thoughts of her daughter being taken away hit her. Now that this was happening Mr. Turner definitely could get her daughter taken without a chance of getting her back. Both men walked ahead giving them privacy. Alison, Leo, and Alicia watched for a moment from the door before stepping back into the house in sadness. The entire group felt guilty for what was happening to the blonde. If they hadn't asked her to help protect Rachel, than none of this would have happened. Everyone waited inside to give them some time.

Rachel was sat in her wheelchair staring hard at the two people who she cared more for than herself or anyone else for that matter. She wouldn't let anything else happen. Quinn went above and beyond to protect her, when she couldn't protect herself. She would give up everything for Quinn and Beth and if it came to it, that's what she'd do. She saw Quinn and Beth making their way back to the house and wheeled herself back than pushed forward to meet them at the door. Quinn steps into the house and makes a beeline for the living room. Before she can say anything she has her arms full of a crying Leo whose apologizing for everything. She was going to speak when Leo stepped back and Alicia hugs her right after. She's embraced by each of them one after another. They all blame themselves and that makes Quinn feel horrible. Rachel's the only one who hasn't approached her. She's quietly watching and nervous how the blonde is feeling considering Michael had sent her a text about what happened. Quinn's cheek is a little discolored from a lightly forming bruise and Rachel gasp when she see's it. She rolling forward every one stepping out of her way until she's before a tired,sad, blonde with puffy, red eyes and a slightly swollen nose. Rachel reaches for her hand hesitantly. Quinn grips her hand than bends down to hug the brunette. After a few minutes Rachel tugs her toward the couch to sit, Beth jumping into her mother's lap. Before anyone could say anything Quinn speaks.

"I don't blame any of you..." Quinn says softly and every eye in the room is on her. Alison speaks up.

"Yeah, but if we hadn't come for yo-"

"If you hadn't come for me than Angela and Alex would have already did so much damage, who knows what lengths they would have taken for their precious brand. Rachel probably wouldn't even have her business or land anymore. Lord knows what they would have come up with. It's not anyone's fault and I chose to do this, no one put a gun to my head. Rachel and you all needed me. If I could rewind time I would do it all again because it kept Rachel safe, all of you safe." Quinn finishes while looking at Rachel and the brunette feels the prick of tears behind her eye lids because this beautiful person, this amazing woman cares about her enough to be there for her and her crew and that means so much. Rachel has been angry with herself for her behavior since finding out she's paralyzed. She could have spent so much more time with her favorite girls. She could have been grateful for her crew but no she was a brat and ungrateful and now Quinn was paying a price for something out of the kindness of her heart. Rachel needed to fix this.

"Alright.. So, Alison what did you find out." Rachel said from her position beside Quinn. Her hand intwined with the blonde giving it a gentle squeeze for preparation for what's to come. Alison drops 3 magazines on the coffee table and both the blonde and brunettes eyes widen at what they see. On one cover is Quinn serving at Larry's diner with the caption. ' **FIANCE OR CON-ARTIST.'** The second magazine had the same picture but with a different caption of **'HOW FAR IS TOO FAR.'** and the last one said **'LIES, THEFT AND DECEIT, RACHEL BERRY'S STALKER ROBS HER BLIND.'** Quinn wants to throw up and Rachel is fuming in rage.

"Where the hell did this come from?!" Rachel ask angrily.

"It wasn't easy to find out but I've activated the assistant tree and a little birdie name Evelyn who works with a woman named Mya told her that Angela had gotten hold of the photo from someone who either was a customer or was a previous worker at Larry's and sold the picture for 10 grand. They wanted to make Quinn look like the bad guy to not only keep the brand relevant but to hopefully get Quinn out of the way. She said they were both still trying to get info on Rachel because they still think your in the hospital. So, if they got rid of her, everything would be easier to get their hands on. I asked if the woman Mya was willing to talk. She said she'd find out for me. I'm still waiting for the call." Alison finished.

Michael stepped forward next. "Officer Schmidt said the cops had received the call from Angela's office in regards to finding out where Quinn was living. The charges are for fraud and trespassing on Rachel's home and business properties and grand theft auto because she has been driving Rachel's car. Her first court date is 3 weeks from today." Michael finished. Quinn was hugging Beth tightly in fear. Rachel was ready to rip Angela and Alex to shreds. Than she realized something that Alison had said.

"Wait, you said they still believe I'm in the hospital, right?" Rachel ask and Alison nodded. A smile blossomed on the brunettes face. "Ok, this is good. We could do a press release. They'll hear about it thinking it's Quinn doing a press release. So, they'll be sure to be there but Quinn will stay here with Beth. I'll be the one to make the announcement that the tabloids are false. I could say that I was staying out of the limelight to heal. That Quinn agreed to step up in my absence and that we really are engaged. All Quinn and I have to do is put up a united front. We could get Dr. Murphy to testify that Quinn has been by side the entire time during and after my accident being my supportive partner and we have the nurses from the hospital as well as my home nurse as witnesses. Along with my word, they'll have to drop the charges." Rachel said. As the brunette was explaining hope began to fill the room that they could really salvage Quinn's reputation and put a stop to the possibility of Quinn going to jail.

"It just might work as long as the double A's don't have anything up their sleeves." Alison said with a smile.

"Hell, yeah especially since we do have the witnesses. No one other than the occupants in this room know the truth. I don't see a problem as long as we stick to just us with that knowledge." Michael said. Slowly, the group began becoming happier the only person not to say a word was Quinn she was staring at Rachel in awe. Rachel noticed.

"What?" She ask quietly.

"You would do that?.. For me?.." Quinn ask softly. Rachel grabbed both her hands and looked her in the eyes warmly.

"Don't you get it by now? I would do anything for you and Beth." Rachel said sweetly and Quinn felt butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. Rachel turned her attention back to the group but still held Quinn's hand in her own.

"Alright, Alison I want you to call that woman Evelyn back and find out if you could meet her for lunch with Mya. Than set up the Press conference for tomorrow at 5 pm. Leo book a flight to London tonight. I'm sending you to a jewelry shop to pick me up an engagement ring." Rachel said.

"Why do I need to go to London, not that I'm complaining." Leo ask.

"Because anyone here that see's you will take a picture or spread the word through mouth. We can't have that it will look suspicious not to mention if there's a gossiper there willing to spill the beans for a few thousand. Especially, if I'm going to be wearing it the next day. The shop I'm sending you to is small but it's where I got you that bracelet that you love so much. It's family owned and I'm friends with the owners wife. She's like 70 and doesn't care about the entertainment world. I'll call her after you call me and let me know your in front of their building. I'll have a look at their web sight and send you a picture of the one I choose." Leo nodded. "You can take Alicia with you for company." Rachel finished with a smile as the two bounced happily.

"Michael, I need you to get my will and anything else that would qualify as proof that before the accident. I was already sound of mind when adding Quinn to all my property." Rachel said and Michael nodded.

"Tim, I'll need you to go with Alicia and Leo because we can't trust anyone at this point. So, you are to order a rental when you get there. I don't want to risk them with someone else and said person spreads it like wildfire should anyone recognize that their a part of my team." Tim nodded. "Ok, now that, That's figured out. I think it's time for some of us to hit the hay." Rachel said gesturing to a passed out Beth in her mother's arms. "Leo, Alicia and Tim.. I hate to make you rush but it is imperative that you go straight to the airport and leave. We need you back before the press release. So, I have a ring on for all the public to see." They nodded stepping forward to hug her than Quinn .

"We won't let you down." Tim said.

"We know." Rachel said. All 3 left after saying their goodbyes to Michael and Alison.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning about everything." Alison said with a hug to both women and Michael before leaving herself.

"I will also call you in the morning and don't worry Quinn, we'll figure this out together." Michael said with a smile and Quinn nodded not being able to smile because of her fear running rampant in her mind. He was the last to leave. Silenced engulf the two women. Quinn looked down at her sleeping daughter as her eyes filled with tears.

"What am I going to do, Rachel?.. What if they take my baby from me?" Quinn ask softly.

"Hey, you can't think like that and _NO ONE_ is taking Beth anywhere. I can promise you that." Rachel said Quinn looked at the brunette unsurely.

"Yeah but what if nothing works? What if we think we can stop this but can't. What if I do end up going to jail for fraud. I'd be locked away for good few years. what would happen to my daughter? Where would she go? Who would she have? I have no family! She would end up in the system, because of me! I hav-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel gently putting her hand over Quinn's mouth gently. The blonde swallowed thickly as she gazed into certain sincere eyes.

" _IF_ worse came to worse though I won't let it... She has me and I would never let anyone take her away. I would fight tooth and nail for that little girl! I would do anything and everything to make sure that didn't happen! _IF_ you went to jail for a few years we would visit you every day and write letters and wait.. wait and wait some more until the day you came back home to us because we love you and no one could ever replace you in this home. We are family... I believe and take you in my heart as my family and nothing or no one will ever get away with hurting you. Do you hear me? No one.. Your safe, Quinn Fabray... Trust me.." Quinn and Rachel had silent tears streaming down their faces and Quinn finally felt her heart settle at those words. She would hug the brunette but Beth was in her arms.

"Thank you.." Quinn whispered.

"Don't thank me. I've been nothing but a bitch to you and everyone else since coming home and for that I'm sor-." Rachel started but Quinn cut her off shaking her head and speaking before the brunette could finish.

"Rachel that's completely understandable, you just found out. I would be upset myself if the situation were reversed." Rachel was now the one shaking her head.

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have been stronger than me. More sure because you Quinn Fabray are a fighter, you don't give up but I don't want to go back and forth about this because I'm still sorry. I also wanted to ask you something." Rachel said and Quinn nodded her head that she was listening. "I was telling everyone what we were going to do earlier and it just dawned on me that I didn't even ask you if you were ok with everything. Are you?" Rachel ask.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have known what to do without you or your plan. I am completely fine with it." Quinn said sincerely.

"Yes, but Quinn have you thought about what we're going to have to do?" Rachel said and Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Quinn ask adorably and Rachel swooned at the cuteness of it.

"Well, we're going to have to pretend we're together." Rachael said and Quinn looked even more confused. "I mean we'll.. Have to go out... In public I mean-together-as in being a couple." Rachel said becoming nervous by the blondes silence.

"Soo.. I don't understand the problem here." Quinn said and Rachel licked her lips readying herself for a possibly freak out by the straight as a ruler blonde.

"We would have to do things as a couple and act.. as couples act.. Like hold each other's hands or be touchy feely... we may have t-to um.. T-to to kiss- to prove to the rest of the world that w-were together." Rachel finished mentally rolling her eyes at her cowardice stutter. Quinn's eyes fluttered a little, her lips tingling at the reminder that just a few hours ago Rachel _kissed_ her but other than silence and the soft flutter of Quinn's eyes they gave nothing away. Rachel had no idea that the blonde was being assaulted with mental images of those succulent lips caressing her own again being only teased with a taste of them for only a few moments back at the police station. The blonde was imagining how the brunettes tongue would feel against her-

"Quinn? Quinn?" Rachel said snapping her fingers in front of the blondes face to get her attention. Jolting the blonde back to focus. Quinn swallowed thickly as she felt herself moisten in her panties. The blonde licked her lips and looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. Rachel felt her arousal spike at the eyebrow that gets her every damn time. She licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"I-I asked if you were ok with us being physically affectionate in public because if not I'm sure we could figure somethi-" Rachel began explaining with slight fear in her tone but Quinn answered before she could finish.

"No, Not at all actually.. Um.. Ar-Are you? Because I'll understand if-" Rachel now cut off a worried Quinn.

"N-No, No I'm perfectly fine with d-doing things with you-Not things like In-Inappropriate th-things because I'm not like a pe-pervert or anything." Rachel said quickly fumbling with her words trying but failing at sounding casual but a fumbling worried Quinn hadn't noticed with her own stuttering.

"Ye-Yeah me too-I-I mean Pervert wise-I-I'm not one a-a pervert I mean. Because we're friends so I-it wouldn't like be weird or-or hard to you know do things to you-WITH-with you. I-I-I meant with you like be-beside you know kissing and... everything." Quinn finished an awkward silence filling the room both women a nervous wreck but also not able to shut off their brains about the fact that they get to kiss each other or maybe hopefully more.

"I'm going to put Beth to bed." Quinn said feeling herself warm up just thinking of Rachel.

"Yeah um.. Me too." Rachel said with a pause. "Are yo-you um.. Where are you sleeping tonight? I mean for like tomorrow for when I need to find you in case your sleeping and I-I'm awake and your um.. still not up for.. for me.. to find.. I mean." Rachel literally wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Why oh why did the word gods hate her so, stealing her verbosity when she needed it most.

"I uh.. Was going to sleep in my room that was finished yesterday.." Quinn said doing her best not to stare at the brunette for fear of kissing her. Her lips were still tingled to do it.

"Oh ok.. um.. have a good night, Quinn." Rachel said doing her best to hide her disappointment as she turned and wheeled back to the room on the first floor she had been sleeping. Quinn watched her wheel away disappointed that Rachel didn't invite her. Not that they've been sharing a bed all this time but she missed the feel of the brunette. She only got to experience those arms around her the weekend they spent here before the accident. She sighs and trudges up the stairs to put Beth in bed. After tucking her daughter in with a kiss to her forehead she exits the room and goes to her own.

It was 1 am and Rachel was on the jewelry stores website looking through the jewelry. She was trying to figure out which ring she thought Quinn would pick for her. She knew this was all pretend but she'd be lying if she didn't admit how good it felt to at least have a pretend wife and child the house felt more warm and alive. She also liked the fact that since Angela and Alex thought she was still hospitalized no harassment, that also meant Danielle thought she was as well and wasn't blowing up her phone just to torture her. This was not the first time she's thought about Danielle. Because of the their agreement and what was to come in a few months time she was still nervous of the outcome. She wonders what Quinn will think of her when she finds out.

Quinn has been tossing and turning for the last 4 hours. It's 1 am and she can't get her fears to stop torturing her with prison cells, an older Beth who hates her for being placed in foster care and Rachel who forgets about her and finds a wife and family. The blondes life would be nothing but disappointment. Quinn yanks the blankets off of her and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen in her short soft pink silk nightie. On her way down the hall she see's a light shining from Rachel's bedroom. She walks over to the door to check on the brunette, thinking she might have fell asleep with her TV on. She pokes her head in and see's Rachel awake sitting against her head board with her laptop in her lap on her bed.

Rachel's head lifts when she hears the light knock on her door. She smiles when she see's Quinn. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Rachel ask.

"I can't sleep. If I'm being honest I'm worried about tomorrow. How about you? Why are you up?" Quinn ask.

"I am currently shopping for my engagement ring from my fake wife." Rachel said and Quinn can't help but erase the fake from the sentence in her mind to just 'My wife.' She smiles in return.

"Need any help?" The blonde ask as she entered the room.

"Definitely, if your up for it?" Rachel ask in return her eyes taking in the blondes curves in the short nightie that stops mid thigh but hugged the blondes body perfectly without being uncomfortably tight. She felt herself harden immediately but did her best to keep her composure.

"I am but I was going to make a snack. Are you hungry?" Quinn ask and laughed when Rachel's stomach growled.

"Does that answer your question?" The brunette replied with a chuckle.

"Ok, give me a minute. I'll whip something up." Quinn said turning on her heel to exit. Rachel's mouth watered at the sight of the blondes perfectly rounded ass. She covered her mouth with her hand to catch her whimper and shut her eyes tightly. Quinn's perfect body should be illegal. Rachel prayed for self control when the blonde came back.

20 minutes later Quinn returned with a tray. Rachel could smell the food and her stomach growled again. Quinn giggled and Rachel melted at the sound.

"You know, your going to have to stop spoiling me. I'm going to get use to it and expect you cooking for me all the time." Rachel said with a smile.

I wouldn't be opposed to cooking for you every day. I like it." Quinn said sweetly gazing at the brunette. Rachel looked at her just as warmly before Quinn broke eye contact and lifted the plate with the fork, scooping some of the food up and holding it out to Rachel. "Now, come on, we have to get use to doing the sickly sweet couple things that makes us the cause of peoples cavities." Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled back and took the bite. Her mouth exploded with flavor and her eyes shut as she moaned in delight at the taste. Quinn felt that moan between her legs and licked her lips at the sight before her. She stared at the brunette and couldn't help the husky rasp of her voice that came out.

"You like that?.." Quinn asked. Rachel's eyes opened and she stared back at the blonde. Licking her lips she swallowed the rest of her food.

"Yes.." She answered softly.

"Do you want another taste?" Quinn ask with a sultry touch and though her mind was screaming at her 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT SHE'LL THINK YOUR A PERVERT!' Quinn couldn't stop, her body was alight from Rachel moaning over _her_ cooking and no other woman's. Rachel took another bite this time she held eye contact and slipped her lips from the fork sensually. Quinn licked her lips and was about to speak when Rachel's cell phone rang startling both women from their staring contest. Rachel swallowed thickly than reached for her phone doing her best to stop the trembling of her hands. Quinn cleared her throat and adjusted herself to lean against the head board next to Rachel.

"H-Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Hey, just wanted to leave a voicemail but since you answered I'll just tell you."

"Alison?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, are you ok? I didn't mean to wake you." Alison said.

"I uh.. What did you want to tell me?" Rachel ask trying to slow her racing heart.

"The press release has been set up and I will be meeting Evelyn and Mya at 11 tomorrow so you won't be seeing me until the afternoon." Alison said.

"Ok, anything else." Rachel ask.

"Tim, Leo and Alicia are already on their flight to London. Other than that, nothing." Alison said. "I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Al." Rachel replied and hung up.

"Everything ok?" Quinn ask.

"Yeah, Alison was just letting me know everything is running smoothly." Rachel replied. Awkwardness filled the silent room.

"We should pick your ring." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah." Rachel said remembering what she was doing before Quinn came. "You take a look and pick." Rachel said with a smile. "Your my fake wife so your choice. Price doesn't matter so don't worry and remember that I'm a classy woman. Now, I'm going to finish this delicious dish because I'm starving. You my dear are one hell of a cook." The brunette finished with a wink.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear you enjoy it." Quinn said smiling in return than took the laptop. Rachel grabbed her TV remote and turned it on beginning her channel search. Quinn became engrossed with the rings marveling at their beauty. They both secretly were loving the domestic feel of having the other there. It was nice and felt right neither wanted the night to end.


	47. Chapter 47

Quinn was wide awake and has been for a total of 6 minutes, now. She was doing her best to keep her mouth shut, biting her lower lip. She was trying to figure out the best course of action in this situation. On one hand she knew Rachel would not be happy about this and most likely find it embarrassing, on the other hand the blonde was not embarrassed at all and in fact encouraged it, hence her doing her best to withhold her enthusiasm. Quinn had fallen asleep with Rachel by accident and though they fell asleep separately, sometime in the night they found their way to each other. With Quinn facing the door on her side and Rachel behind her on her side as well but holding the blonde by the waist, being the big spoon. That is very much ok in Quinn's book and she'd like to think in Rachel's book as well. She woke to Rachel's rock hard member poking her ass. Directly between her cheeks the best it could, what with her silk night gown in the way, it couldn't go any farther than what Quinn assumes to be Rachel's rather large bulbous snuggled between her ass cheeks but that's not what woke her up. No, Not at all. What woke her up, was the brunettes moaning and deep sleep sex dream dirty talk and the light thrusting of the brunette hips causing delicious friction to both parties. When Quinn first woke up, she moaned and rubbed back into the thrusting. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't dreaming. When she did wake up, she stopped completely and has been driving herself crazy trying to figure out what to do. She knows exactly what she _wants_ to do but what was the _right_ thing to do. The blonde heard a gasp behind her than felt the brunette shove away quickly. Well, that answers that question.

"AAAHHHH!" Rachel screamed before Quinn heard a thud .

"Rachel!" Quinn jumped from the bed running around to the other side. Rachel was their with her legs thrown a little askew, her arms wrapped in a death grip around one of the pillows, it sat over her lap, her head bowed in shame.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Quinn ask. She attempted to walk to the brunette but froze in mid step as she watched Rachel tense because she approached. _This_ is what Quinn was afraid of. Rachel reacting badly. Logically, she knows it's not necessarily about her. She knows Rachel's just embarrassed and feels insecure but she wishes the woman wasn't. She wants to kick herself for not remembering to tell the brunette that she knew about her penis. How were they going to convince the world that they have been together for a while, when they always act hesitant and unsure with each other. After the precinct incident, Quinn's eyes had been opened to the brutal truth that not only could magazines and news reports be so hateful and distrustful but so could fans. They would eat them alive and if Alex and Angela saw the way they were with each other, it would be bad. She watched the brunette for a moment than an idea hit her. It was bold and risky but maybe it was exactly what they needed. She continued her approach and knelt down next to the brunette. She softly cupped Rachel's chin and felt moisture. The blondes eyes softened as she realized the brunette was silently crying.

"Rache-" Quinn was cut off by a trembling emotional voice.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't te-tell you! I-I didn't mean to mol-molest you or-or take advantage of you while you were sle-sleeping! Honestly! I didn't kn-know I was doing it! I was as-asleep! I-" Quinn listened as a terrified Rachel rambled her apology and cried. It broke her heart, see this is why she should have done something before the brunette woke up but what's done is done and besides she was about to rectify their little problem come hell or high water. Even though, she herself was terrified that the brunette would not appreciate it. As well as the fact that she didn't really feel confident in herself these days. The blonde looked at the clock. 5:58 am shone brightly. She was definitely doing this. "I kn-know I should hav-have told you about being intersexed bu-but I was scared. I-I know I'm a freak and disgus-" The brunette hadn't looked up since Quinn cupped her chin. She didn't see the blonde preparing herself for something Rachel would have never expected.

"I know.." Quinn said cutting her off mid ramble. Rachel froze holding her breathe. "I've known about your anatomy for a little while now.. Rae look at me, please?" Rachel slowly lifted her head and made eye contact and the blonde just wanted to gather her in her arms and kiss the sadness away. "You don't have to be embarrassed or scared. I don't think your a freak or disgusting just because you have a penis and you shouldn't either. The rest of you is all woman but that part of you is not. You had a normal reaction, a reaction that any man in the world would have had and most of the time not feel guilty. So, don't feel bad because I honestly don't feel assaulted or uncomfortable." Quinn said holding eye contact. Rachel looked unsure. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you if your up for it?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "Good because we really need to discuss it, if were going to continue with everything." Quinn said with a soft smile.

Rachel looked at her confused but the confusion gave way and morphed into to worry than followed by surprise in under a minute, when the blonde slipped one arm around the brunettes waist and the other beneath her knee's than stood up in one motion without an ounce of strain on her part. Rachel stared into her eyes in amazement not that she didn't believe Quinn was strong but the fact that Quinn accepted her so easily and was looking at her with such emotion in her eyes, it made the brunette relax. She wanted to know what was going through Quinn's mind and what was the emotion staring back at her. Quinn was always good at hiding her emotions. She was good at expressing them as well which is why Rachel was anxious to know what the look meant because Quinn wasn't speaking it but their was clearly something in the blondes gentle small smile and warm gaze. Rachel felt them moving towards the bed. Ever so gently Quinn laid the brunette on it and began to cover the brunette, waist up with the quilt. Rachel sat up and Quinn sat down next to her on the same side, with her feet on the floor. They stared across at each other for a moment before Quinn began to speak.

"Rachel, What I'm about to say could go two ways for us. It could be easy and simple if you treat it like I'm going to try to or you could disagree and I'll understand but please just hear me out first, ok?" Quinn said softly and Rachel nodded. Quinn licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Later today, you will be standing in front of hundreds of people and will be streaming live to the rest of the world, claiming that it is true, that I am your fiancé. After that anywhere we go, people will be watching our every move. Alex and Angela especially, they've been trying desperately to prove I'm lying." Rachel nodded in understanding. "That's why your reaction just now should not be happening." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How the hell was she suppose to react she was practically raping the woman, Rachel thought. "I know you feel otherwise but give me a minute more to explain. You and I are always unsure of how to touch and act like a couple with each other, with only a few times having not been awkward but the truth of the matter is that we are awkward. However; instead of screaming and shoving me away the way a friend who just humped their friend in her sleep." Rachel looked down in embarrassment as her face flamed. "You should have reactions as my partner not as my friend because that's just giving everyone proof that we aren't genuinely engaged. Being engaged means we can't keep our hands off each other because we're in the honey moon phase, all happy and addicted to our shared _love._ I don't want us to have gone through all of this just to get found out in the end. If we're going to do this, we have to stop second guessing and become so naturally one with each other that even we are convinced, are able to forget that it isn't real or just treat each other as we normally act. Only with added benefits because we're still friends but we have to break whatever barrier is in the way, so.. I thought of something that we could do to help us break that barrier.." Quinn had been speaking but Rachel hadn't lifted her head from the earlier comment. The blonde told herself that this had to be done, hopefully Rachel wouldn't be too against it." Rae, look at me please?" Rachel lifted her head and held eye contact. "Do you trust me?" Quinn asked.

"More than anyone.." Rachel replied softly.

"You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, right?" Quinn asked.

"I know.." Rachel said becoming just slightly confused.

"Do you want to break that barrier?" Quinn asked.

"Yes.. But how wou-"

"Is our friendship as important to you as it is to me? Because I don't know how I would go back to my life without you." Quinn said feeling a slight fear that that might happen after she did what she was about to attempt.

"It means everything to me, Quinn" Rachel replied with such emotional conviction Quinn could not deny the truth of it.

"I need you to promise me something than." Quinn said

"Anything.." Rachel replied softly and Quinn smiled gently.

"No matter how far we take this fake engagement our friendship comes first. So, with that being said, if there's something your unhappy about you tell me. If we have arguments we talk about it. We never go to bed mad at each other. Obviously, we've kissed." Rachel blushed as did Quinn but the blonde powered on. "That and amongst other things should be natural for us from now on. So, if you want to kiss me because you feel it will be more authentic to whoever or where ever we are than do so, because that's what we're suppose to do. I don't want you to think that I'm not comfortable physically with you, it's the complete opposite when I'm with you, Rachel.. I am the _MOST_ comfortable. No one makes me feel more safe than you do.." Quinn said feeling herself getting a little worked up. She did her best to hide it because now was not the time. She needed to get them through this barrier so they could act as a couple.

"Yes, You are my best friend and I would do anything you ask me to do without question as long as it doesn't harm my daughter. I love and care about you and when I decided to do this, it was honest to god to protect you in the only way I could at the time. I know this wasn't your idea and maybe your not happy with it but this is where we're at now and we have the entire world to prove it to. So This is _my_ official promise to you. Rachel Berry, You are not only my best friend but to me you are also my family. I have known you for many years and I have hurt you for most of them because I was ignorant and childish. I honestly never thought I'd get to speak to you again to apologize but you walked back into my life and changed it so unexpectedly for the better. You also blessed me with the most amazing gift.. Your forgiveness and I can't thank you enough. I wish I could give you back the utter happiness that you have given me. I wish I could return the emotional security you make me feel just sitting in your presence and though I most likely will never be able to repay your kindness and generosity in the way you have given it. You can rest assured I will pay it back tenfold in this friendship the only way I can. I will accept your flirting in anyway you want to dish it out. I will accept holding your hand anywhere we go. I will accept your hugs in anyway you want to hold me. I will accept your kisses in anyway and anywhere you want to kiss me. I will accept you as my fiancé and will not refer to you as anything other than that from here on out. I will respond to you as a devoted, loving, caring future wife should, I promise to give you my heart and soul and never expect it returned because I love you beyond reason and as of this moment drop all fear, doubt or hesitance. Because I accept you for who you are and who you are to me, right now. Do you accept me in all those ways I do you, Rachel?.. Will you accept me as your fiancé?" Quinn asked the brunette who was staring at her with her mouth agape at the beautiful words that just left the blondes mouth Quinn waited patiently.

"Y-Yes.." Rachel replied softly.

"Do you really trust me, Rachel?" Quinn asked again.

"Always.." Rachel replied staring at her unashamed in the way she's always wanted to openly look at the blonde.

"Than will you allow me to help us break our barrier?" Quinn ask.

"Yes.." Rachel spoke breathlessly. Quinn leaned forward and lightly grasped the bottom of the brunettes top. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and her insecurity levels shot through the roof. She shut her eyes because she didn't want to see the possible disgust cross the blondes features but she complied silently by lifting her arms. She shivered slightly as she felt the blondes fingers glide across her skin as she removed the brunettes tank top. Rachel screwed her eyes shut tighter as she felt Quinn step away from her. ' _I knew I was too disgusting. Why did I agree to this, I'm so stupid! Now she's going to leav-'_

"Rae, look at me, please?" Quinn called out softly. The brunette opened her watery eyes and made eye contact with the blonde who stood at the foot of the bed. She gazed at Rachel softly. "I'm completely yours now, Rae.. Only ever yours.." Quinn said in such a seductive sultry voice dripping in husk and sex. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and her tears retreated to their ducts as she watched the blonde grip the base of her silk night gown. Slowly the gown was sensually pulled up. Rachel tracking it's way. Creamy full thighs came into view immediately followed by a pale blue laced panty only to give way to taut smooth abs. Rachel felt herself stand at full attention when the blondes bare perfect soft breast came into view than her delicious neck and finally her hair dropped framing her face after lifting the gown over her head and dropping it to the floor, never breaking eye contact. It was the sexiest thing Rachel had ever seen and she felt the air leave her lungs as the blonde bent forward and began crawling up the California King bed towards her. Rachel's heart thudded in her chest. She's never experienced this feeling of anticipation before and she sure as hell has never felt this nervous. For godsakes she felt like a virgin who was watching porn for the first time constantly glancing at the door hoping her parents wouldn't walk in or like a gazelle accidently stumbling into the lions den about to be devoured.

Quinn was doing her best to be as confident as possible but really she was freaking out because Rachel still hadn't made a sound. She was staring with wide eyes and slightly trembling and Quinn really hoped her own nerves weren't showing because obviously she was going to have to take charge here because the both them acting stupefied would not even graze the barrier they needed to break. So she had to pull from her past and summon the strength of her HBIC because GOD! she hoped she wasn't crossing a line here or looked stupid while trying to be confident and sexy. Granted Quinn was already wet from just seeing Rachel's chest earlier. She had to step away to regain focus because she was two seconds away from suckling the brunettes perky succulent breast. _'Why does Rachel look so scared?'_ Quinn thought.

Quinn reached the brunette and placed her legs on both sides of the brunettes hips but didn't sit in the brunettes lap, yet. Rachel was staring at the bare stomach in front of her. Eyes just mere inches away, trailing to the blondes breast than down to the panty covered pussy that was no more than a few inches below her. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was salivating to taste but she was hesitant. It was taking so much strength from her not to throw the blonde down, rip off her panties and fuck her into oblivion. Rachel swallowed thickly. Quinn watched the brunette for any signs of discomfort and as to not scare the brunette with sudden movements. The blonde lowered herself down slowly.

The moment the blondes body made contact with the brunettes penis, flatting it down as she sat. Rachel's mouth opened releasing a shaky breathe as Quinn gasp quietly. Both woman's eyes shut momentarily at the contact. They couldn't feel the direct heat of each other or really feel each other that well because of the thick quilt but the pressure was where both woman needed it the most. Quinn was the first to recover. Slowly, she reached out and grasp the brunettes hands. Rachel's fluttered open. They stared at each other again than as if they had been doing it for years they communicated through their eyes. ' _Are we still ok? may I continue?'_ Quinn asked. ' _Yes, I trust you..'_ Rachel replied. Slowly, Quinn raised Rachel's hands to her lips and began to lightly peck each finger until she reached the index finger. Than she seductively slid her tongue out and licked the finger in a coaxing manner before sucking it into her mouth as she stared at the brunette fearlessly. Rachel hissed softly as her eyes fluttered shut. The blonde took it as a good sign. She than lowered Rachel's hands and placed them on her breast, Rachel's eyes flew open and she gasp as she not only saw but felt her hands make contact with the blondes breast. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hands in indication, the brunette looked at the blonde and Quinn nodded that it was ok. Rachel began caressing and groping the blondes breast and Quinn's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling with Rachel watching _her_ face now for any discomfort.

The blonde was already moist when she _saw_ Rachel's breast but feeling Rachel touching hers was causing her to slowly lose control and she couldn't have that because she has been fantasizing about making love to Rachel for so long, that now that they were becoming physical, all calm love was thrown out the window and carnal lust took it's place. Now she just wanted to fuck the brunette for hours and never stop, she wanted to ride her cock so hard Rachel would be the one walking funny after. She wanted to suck her cock with all the gusto of a industrial vacuum cleaner. She wanted it all _so_ bad it was taking everything in her not to ground her hips down into the brunette. It has been so long since the last time she had sex and it was with the only other person she's ever been intimate with and even than he was always concerned with his needs over hers and he only lasted a good 4 minutes and she would never be able come because not only was he small but he also refused to give her oral sex but expected her to give it to him. She always had to finish herself and let's not forget she hasn't been able to masturbate now that Beth was old enough to understand sounds and was very curious and was not afraid to ask the tough questions. Quinn was close to combusting just by the touch of Rachel. What she didn't realize was Rachel was having the same problem.

Rachel was in awe of the beautiful creature in front of her. She had always dreamed of this but never thought it would come to fruition. She watched the blondes face than looked to the rosy pink buds she was currently tweaking, adding a little more pressure every few minutes. She was debating with herself of what she was allowed to do. Quinn may look to be enjoying it but she also wasn't moving just letting Rachel touch her with her eyes closed. Did she not want to witness this so she could pretend it didn't happen? But than again Quinn said she belong to her, so maybe it was ok.. Rachel decided to take the plunge, it might be her only chance ever to be this close to Quinn. She leaned forward shutting her eyes just in case the blonde would yell or hit her in an attempt to get her to stop and also she didn't want to see the disgusting look. Gently she sucked a nipple into her mouth and though she couldn't see it, she did hear and feel the vibration of it.

Quinn's eyes shot open in surprise before promptly rolling to the back of her head as a soft moan escaped her. Her hips involuntarily grounded down on the brunettes rock hard cock. Causing the brunette to groan as she sucked harder because of it. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette. Her left hand skating up the back of Rachel's neck into her hair as she lightly scrapped her nails across than gripped the brunettes hair tugging her closer, her right hand gripping the brunettes shoulder. That was it, the barrier broke as Quinn rubbed herself against the brunette and Rachel began suckling the next breast while playing with the other. The two woman began losing what little control they had. The blonde grabbed the brunettes face lifting it to her before their lips crashed together hungrily. The blonde shoved her tongue into the brunettes mouth. She pushed said brunette back a little and broke the kiss, lowering herself as she FINALLY! got to suck one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth swirling her tongue and causing the brunette to moan in such a sexy way Quinn was dripping painfully swollen from the sound and taste of the exotic beautiful woman. She wanted Rachel now and was pretty sure she was about to REALLY cross every boundary before the sun rose. She felt Rachel's hands beginning to wander in what she assumes is desperation.

Rachel was in heaven. She was lost to her lustful arousal. Her hands began scouring the blondes body as her nipples were being sucked aggressively. She moaned throatily as soon as her hands reached the blondes curvacious ass. She was mistaken earlier. Quinn was not just wearing panties, no, she was actually wearing a thong. Rachel squeezed those full cheek and moaned in a growl like manner before sitting up and lifting Quinn with one arm surprising the blonde as the brunette used her other hand to remove the quilted barrier between them. Since she couldn't move her legs which was REALLY pissing her off right now, she had to use her upper strength. She shoved the quilt out the way and brought the blonde back down to her lap. They moaned simultaneously.

"Shit!" Quinn whispered harshly.

"Fuck!" Rachel whispered at the same.

Their combined body heat and Quinn's damp panties pressed against Rachel's hard cock sent them into a frenzy. Their hands were every where groping breasts, tugging hair, squeezing Quinn's ass and humping Rachel like there was no tomorrow. It was Quinn to make the bold move while they were kissing and reached for Rachel's black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The blonde tugged at the waist band as her other hand lightly pushed the brunette back as they kissed. Rachel laid back as Quinn began trailing her kisses lower. She kissed her jaw than neck and collar bone. Her tongue laving at the bone before decending again she reached the brunettes breast giving both equal amounts of attention. Rachel moaned again when the blonde lightly bit her nipple than soothe it over with ger tongue. The blonde continued lower and lower. She was finally was able to trail her tongue through those chistled abs that have been making cameos in her wet dreams causing Quinn to soak her thong some more. So much so that the material did nothing to stop her juices from reaching her inner thighs. Her moister made itself known to Rachel when the blonde slid lower causing it to lather on one of her thighs. Rachel's arousal spiked at the feel of it, already ready to have a taste of Quinn's sweet nectar. The blonde dipped her tongue into the brunettes naval. Rachel hissed in pleasure. Quinn gripped the waist band and began to pull when they both froze as they heard Beth's voice coming down the hall, calling for Quinn. Both woman looked at each other, eyes widening in mortification. They both scrambled to get their clothing back on Quinn fell off the bed but stumbled to her feet as she fought with her night gown to get it on. Rachel only had to worry about her tank top but her biggest problem was her fucking obvious monster of a dick standing fully erect. Quinn finally got her gown on and Rachel covered herself with the blanket turning herself on her side facing away from the door. Both women just finished when the door opened. Quinn wanted to face palm when she realized she forgot to lock the door. She was so distracted by Rachel's glorious breast that she hadn't realized it.

"Momm-" Beth began but Quinn gently shushed her.

"We have to be quiet, sweetheart. Rachel's slee-sleeping and.. I.. was.. Just coming to check on her." Quinn said a little breathlessly. Her heart was hammering in her chest with full flushed cheeks at almost being caught almost going down on Rachel. She was seriously about to suck Rachel's cock so fucking mercilessly that the brunette would have forgotten any other woman she's been with prior and never notice any other woman after. ' _Why does the universe hate me?! Dammit! I was so close!'_ the blonde was rambling in her head.

"I'm hungry." Beth whispered again. The blonde was still rambling in her mind and wanted to bang her head into the head board, not the way she wanted Rachel to do to her but in a OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD-JUST-SHOOT-ME! way. She smiled softly at her daughter, though, making sure to keep a warm smile on her face.

"Of course, sweetie. What would you like?" She ask sweetly. She knew it wasn't her daughter's fault but damn was she horny and now wet and throbbing as fuck. The blonde escorted her daughter out the room glancing back once at the brown hair on the pillow. She internally sighed. She shut the door behind them and walked her daughter to the kitchen.

Rachel pulled the covers from her head the moment she knew she was alone. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling literally wanting to cry. Why oh why can't she ever get her happy ending. The brunette slapped her hands over face and groaned in annoyance. _I had her.. I had Quinn Fabray, the woman of my drams, the fucking one woman I've always wanted in my lap, kissing me, touching me, begging me to touch her and I was soo close! I was sooo clossseee! Whhhyyy!'_ Rachel's thoughts rambled on like that for the next 10 minutes. The brunette was not happy. Her other blonde though tiny best friend just cock blocked the fuck out of her unknowingly from finally tapping said tiny blondes mother's fine ass. In all honesty, Rachel wanted to feel at least a little hatred toward her tiny blonde best friend but she couldn't. She just loved Beth too much to feel anything but said love for the girl. The brunette sighed to herself and looked down at her cock that was still standing firmly at attention. It was now 15 minutes later.

"I guess it's me and my hand along with plenty of Quinn fantasies until I can get you to stay down." Rachel spoke to herself/penis. She pulled the wheelchair closer and slid from her bed to the chair, adjusting her legs and rolled her way to the bathroom.

Quinn was making a large breakfast made for her insatiable girls. Beth had the appetite of a boy and so did Rachel they were always some how still hungry after just eating minutes prior. Quinn had taken to making a larger breakfast to hold them up. As she was cooking she was remembering what happened just 15 minutes ago. She felt the ghost of Rachel's hands and lips all over her and she smiled softly but than realized that they haven't spoken to Beth about how they would be acting. The blonde turned to her daughter.

"Beth, sweetie. I need to speak to you about something important." Quinn said. Beth looked up from her book and gave her mother her full attention.

Rachel was in the shower picturing the blondes lips wrapped around her cock and sucking her off while Rachel held her hair back. This was the 6th time she would be coming and hopefully the last. She bit her lip but the groan still escaped as she ejaculated once more as the water washed away the evidence down the drain. She softened completely now and felt spent and sated. She began to actually shower and did her best not to think about you know who lest she wake the beast between her legs than she'd never escape.

"So, your engaged but not really engaged?" Beth ask confused.

"Yes." Quinn replied.

"And your going to act like your married and kiss each other?" Beth ask

"Yes."

So everyone will believe you?"

"Yes."

"And your doing this to help keep Rachel safe?"

"Yes."

"And I have to pretend too and I can't tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"...ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Your not worried or uncomfortable with it. Is there anything your concerned about that involves you?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Why would I worry. Your helping to keep Rachel safe and besides I don't mind acting with you. It would only help give me more practice for my future career when I take over Broadway becoming the newest darling and become the youngest EGOT winner because I WILL be younger than Rachel and Barbra when I achieve it. I am fully commmited to this exercise. So do whatever you want and I don't care if you kiss because Amy Steeler has two dads and they come to get her all the time and they kiss, so it doesn't me. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. it's just Rachel and we love Rachel." Beth finished going back to her book.

Quinn stared dumbfounded at her daughter's blasé but very mature attitude. Well, that answer's that. So Beth was ok with it. She could kiss Rachel and hold her in anyway she wanted and Beth was ok with it. ' _I can kiss Rachel whenever I want now..'_ The words kept replaying in her head and a dreamy smile slowly formed on her face and she began to feel excited. She heard Rachel wheel into the room and turned around at the same time Beth did. The little girl smiled so brightly and jumped from her seat running to the brunettes waiting arms. Rachel giggled with a ' _Good morning, Beth.'_ Quinn melted at the sight and her heart filled with joy and happiness. She couldn't tell when was the last time she felt this happy. She put down her spatula and wiped her hands with the hand towel and walked over to her girls. That's right HER GIRLS, she'll never get tired of thinking that and grabbed the brunette by the cheeks cutting off her words with a searing kiss.

At first Rachel was shocked because Beth was in her lap but both women heard the little girl giggle. So Rachel smiled into the kiss. Gentle cupping the blonde by the back of her neck. They didn't use tongue because Beth was there so it was just their lips moving over each other until the timer on the stove went off signaling the breakfast rolls were done. Quinn pulled back with soft loving eyes that blew Rachel away with the adoration shining in them. Quinn literally looked like a woman in love. ' _Damn, she's a good actress.'_ Rachel thought. The blonde pecked her lips one last time, than walked back to the stove to continue cooking. Beth and Rachel settled at the table and began loudly talking over each other. Quinn listened to the loud obnoxious laughter and squealing as well as the heated debates with nothing but a full blown contented smile on her face. She was so happy.

 **STARCORP, FRONT DESK. SAME DAY..**

Santana was getting furious. They had come everyday for the past week and still have not gotten any closer to seeing Quinn, let alone speaking to her. They were running out of time. Their vacation time was up and they had to leave for Lima in the morning.

"Lady! I don't care! For the last time, would you just call her personally and inform her that I am here! I know She'll want to see me!" Santana gritted out angrily, at her wits end with the conversation.

"And I will tell you for the last time! As I've told you before, , is on a personal vacation and unless, the information is business related to StarCorp. She does not want to be notified, otherwise, no matter whom it is that would like to entertain her company. Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do!" The receptionist replied just as annoyed. Santana threw her hands up in frustration. They came all this way only to go back empty handed.

"Look, Ms..." Britney began as she eyed the woman's name tag. "Wicks, I'm sure you have people come in and out of here claiming all sorts of none sense and I apologize for my wife's out burst but Quinn really is a dear friend of ours, in fact, she's practically our sister." Britney said as she dug through her bag to pull out a picture she had originally brought to give to Quinn. She held it out to the receptionist for the woman to see and by the shocked look on the woman's face told Britney she had her hooked. In the photo were Her, Santana and Quinn in their cheerios uniforms all smiles with their arms around each other. "We have been trying to get in touch with her because we're worried about Rachel. Their our family but I understand that you can't go against her wishes and I promise you won't have to deal with us after today. I only ask that you give her this." Britney also pulled out an envelope. She had written the letter last night just in case they had no luck again. "You could put it in her office and leave it until she returns but please make sure it's there for her, can you do that, at least?" Britney ask sweetly and full with sincerity. During her speech she saw the moment the women folded but was holding in her smile because ' _HELL YEAH!_ she still got it. No can say no to Britney. The woman sighed than nodded.

"Olivia!" She called over her shoulder. A tall lanky blonde came around the corner.

"Yes?" She said cheerfully.

"Take this and put it in 's office with the rest of the mail that she will be reading when she returns and do not misplace it, it's of importance that she receives it." Ms. Wicks said and the blonde nodded taking it and immediately heading to the office with a 'I'll take it now.' Over her shoulder. Ms. Wicks looked back at Britney and smiled.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what they mean to us." Britney said with tears in her eyes. Santana rubbed her back and looked at the receptionist all hostility gone. Nothing but gratefulness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the headache I caused you and the attitude. Quinn and Rachel mean more than I can say but that didn't give me the right to take my frustrations out on you. Thank you for this." Santana said and Ms. Wicks was surprised by the drastic change in the woman but a part of her understood that she was the metaphorical door blocking their possible entrance to an obviously very important reunion.

"When she does return. I'll be sure to let her know you came and that, that letter is waiting." Ms. Wicks said with a smile. Santana and Britney nodded and left out the front door. They sighed in resignation. Though, they had at least a little hope now.

"Are you ready?" Britney ask solemnly taking Santana's hand. Santana sighed.

"Yeah.. We did what we could.. Now, the balls in Q's court, hopefully we'll hear something. Let's go." Santana squeezed Britney's hand in comfort. Though they came to New York on a mission that went incomplete the Latina couldn't help but feel like it actually was completed and this was just the beginning for them. The two walked back to their cheap hotel to pack and get ready for the next morning.

 **10 AM RACHEL'S LIVING ROOM..**

Quinn was sat on the living room couch with her laptop in her lap, going over work files. Alison had bought her one after they got the news that Rachel would be going home. Quinn wanting to spend every waking moment helping the brunette in anyway. Along with her laptop Quinn also has a nice steaming cup of coffee, her black glasses on with her hair in a messy bun. She feels beyond comfortable in her sweats and big white T. Beth is upstairs in her room playing and Rachel is in her office on a conference call with Alison and Michael and have been on said call for over an hour. She's so focused on her work she didn't hear Leo and Alicia come in. Rachel having given them a security card to the gate to let themselves in.

"Oh. My. God! Look at you looking all sexy-cute with your 'I woke up like this' look!" Leo gush softly. Quinn looked up in confusion before looking behind her trying to figure out who the hell he was talking to because she's sure she looks like shit.

"MMM.. Ok Quinn, we see you!" Alicia followed. Quinn waved her hand at their absurd remarks. Than a thought hit her and her eyes lit up. She placed her laptop on the cushion and rushed over to them. Neither Leo or Alicia mention or showed any sign of notice about the state of Quinn's glasses. Rachel hadn't even seen her in them.

"Did you get it?!" She asked eagerly. Leo scoffed feigning insult and annoyed.

"Wow and here we thought you were coming over to welcome us home. I mean we did make the very long journey to London and back in a total of 24 hours yet all you have to ask is 'Did you get it?' how about Leo and Alicia thank goodness your home, are you hungry? Do you need a foot massage? How can I cater to your every need?" Leo drawled out. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! We all know your going to the spa for god knows how long and I would not massage yours or anyone's feet with a te- What?" Quinn stopped in mid rant because Leo and Alicia were looking at her with curious intrigue.

"Somethings different about you.." Leo said suspiciously.

"Yeah.. I was going to same thing. She looks.. I don't know, lighter almost like she's-" Alicia started but Leo finished the thought.

"Glowing!"

"Yes! You seem relaxed but not relaxed." Alicia continued.

"I agree but in a good non relaxed way. Like you had a massage or got lai..." Leo and Alicia's eyes widened as Quinn spluttered in surprise.

" OH. MY. GOD! Quinn! Did you get laid?! Who was it?! We Just left last night! Who could you have met in that time fram-" The more Leo spoke the redder Quinn became until Leo and Alicia gasps in shock.

"No Way, Fabray! You dipped into the Berry juice!" Alicia almost shouted.

SHHHHH! Will you two keep your voices down! Beth is upstairs!" Quinn whispered in a panic looking behind her to be sure no one was there, than promptly shoving the obnoxiously loud duo toward the kitchen. She checked around wildly before looking at the two that had shit eating grins plastered on their respective faces.

"I did not dip anything in the Berry juice as you so eloquently put it." Both parties raised their eyebrows at her as if to say 'BULLSHIT!' "We didn't have sex, I swear! But I may have suggested that we had to get over the awkwardness of our friendship/relationship if anyone's going to believe that we've been together for so long not to mention being engaged. So we kissed." Quinn said simple doing her best to hold her poker though being flooded with the delicious memory shot that poker face to hell. And fast.

"Kissed? You say?" Leo spoke first. "I don't know, you don't give off the vibe of just being kissed Quinn.. You sure your not leaving anything out?" Leo said with mirth in his eyes while Alicia snickered.

"No, Not really." Quinn replied doing her best to hold eye contact.

"If you say so, though I am curious though. How is it to be kissed by the infamous Ms. Rachel Berry?" He asked.

Quinn lost any chance in that moment when her eyes glazed over with a love-sick stupid 'I'm so in love' look. She had a dopey smile as the memories resurfaced. Alicia and Leo were holding their laughter in. Quinn was too damn obvious.

"It was good. Really-really good!" Quinn said nodding her head in thought. Eyes trained off into space completely forgetting they were really there.

"How good?" Leo asked with a grin.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she felt herself moisten in her panties. " _SO_ good!" She whispered breathlessly.

"Oh Honey, you've got it bad." Leo said with a chuckle but it was as if Quinn didn't hear him. They took that as their cue to leave. "Well, here you go. It's already sized to her finger. Now, all you have to do is slip it on." Leo said slapping the bag to the blondes chest getting her attention back though she was a little lost.

"Huh? Wha!" Quinn looked down confused.

"The ring is sized and all now you just give it to her and though we'd love to stay and chat. We're exhausted and still have to meet her later to set her hair, make-up and wardrobe. So, we're going to go and get some shut eye." He kissed her cheek and hugged her followed by Alicia doing the same before promptly exiting the kitchen to leave the house before Quinn could get a word in. The blonde looked down at the bag in her hand. She opened it reaching inside to pull out the ring box. She opened the box and gasp. Though she herself picked out the ring. She was still thrown by the diamonds and it's beauty entirely. She couldn't just _give_ it to Rachel. It could be at least a little special, she wasn't going to just barbarically toss it her way with a 'There you go!' The blonde ran up to her room to hide it. Than changed her clothes to a sun dress and brushed her hair down to where if framed her face with light make up. She stopped by Beth's room to inform her of everything she planned and not to tell Rachel. Beth was beyond excited. She went back to the kitchen and began preparing a special lunch for them.

The blonde worked as quick as possible even setting up the table. She decided to make a light lunch because she already knew she'd have to make snacks by two o' clock followed by dinner at six! Yes! her girls were greedy. She made curried spaghetti-squash, chick pea toast and spicy avocado-cucumber soup. For their drinks she decided on Lady Grey tea infusion of zesty orange. She felt her choices were good. After making sure everything was set, she went in hunt for her girls.

The laughing and smiles came immediately after the two blondes and brunette sat for the lunch Quinn prepared. Beth and Rachel were devouring their meals moaning in appreciation. Quinn always felt her chest fill with pride when they ate her food, making her feel appreciated. The blonde was waiting for the perfect moment which she felt was coming up. Rachel was almost done and the blonde had the ring in her dress pocket clasped in her left hand while she ate with her right. She picked up her drink, sipping it to clear her throat than dabbed her mouth with her napkin to make sure she looked presentable.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke softly. Rachel looked at her with a smile. Beth's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she realized what her mother was about to do and shut her mouth in anticipation.

"Yes?" Rachel ask sweetly.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Quinn ask with a sweet smile of her own.

"Of course! How could I forget? We were in kindergarten and you were wearing a cute sun dress with a headband with your hair in soft ringlets." Rachel said with an adoring smile aimed at her causing Quinn's heart to race.

"Do you remember how close we were?" Quinn ask.

"Yes, we were very close. We were best friends.." Rachel's voice taking on a sad tone. Quinn wanted to kick herself she wasn't trying to make the brunette feel sad, she needed to speed things up.

"Yes, exactly and I remember while all the other kids used recess to play, we use to read to each other everyday.. It was the best part of my day. Sitting with you under our favorite tree. I use to wonder back then what I had done to have been blessed with such an amazing friend." Quinn said holding Rachel's eye contact. Rachel smiled softly but could tell Quinn was having a serious conversation. So she didn't interrupt.

"I remember praying about you after our first day together and thanking god for sending you to me. How I didn't deserve you but how I promised I would always protect you. Though, I didn't know it then that I was going to break that promise. I'm sincerely sorry about that, I at least hope that I'm making up for it now." Quinn spoke with a mist of tears in her eyes and Rachel wasn't fairing any better but she nodded silently to let Quinn know that yes she was making up for it, more than she knew.

"The first time I told I loved you was.. such a terrifying moment for me because it was _you_. You with your big brown eyes and larger than life personality and huemongus ego." Everyone laughed at that. "And your angel of a voice... You were everything to me and I loved you. You chased me and proposed in the most adorable way." Quinn said with an adoring smile and Rachel flushed scarlet red at the memory.

"I remember thinking, she chose me.. She chose me over Barbra Streisand." Again they burst into laughter. "It's true Barbra was a tough hurdle but in my little mind I beat her and you loved me more... You gave me my first kiss that day.." Quinn said seriously now staring at Rachel in awe wonderment, Rachel stared back seriously and full of curiosity of were this conversation was going.

"And I'm so happy that it was you, though I know it was only a peck of the lips but it was you and to me you will always be my first. You will always be my first kiss, my first proposal, my first partner and I don't care if we were just children, to me you were my first love.. " Rachel was finding it extremely hard not to cry. Her eyes were full with tears and she was barely holding it together anything else and she was sure she was going to ball her eyes out any second now.

"Since you proposed the first time around.." Quinn spoke as she slid from her seat and got down on one knee causing Rachel to gasp and Beth to sport a shit eating excited grin. Quinn pulled the box from her dress pocket and let all the love she felt for the gorgeous brunette in front of her, flow out without concealment of any kind.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I try to make you feel what you made me feel That day, under that tree, in that school yard.." Quinn said with a warm smile as she watched Rachel eyes melt into swirls of awe, love and disbelief that this was really happening.

"Rachel Barbra Berry.. I Promise to always read to you and give you all my cookies and be the bestest friend anybody could ever ask for.." Quinn recited the beginning of Rachel's proposal with a cheeky smile and tears in her eyes, Rachel giggled as her tears began to fall.

"I also promise to keep my promise this time around in always protecting you, hold you when you need to be held, listen when you need to be heard and carry any and every burden that might fall upon us. I promise to be your rock, your conscience and greatest supporter. I will love you in all the ways you've ever dreamt of and all the ways you don't know exist because your worth all of it and more. I will be by your side loving you past my last breath and surrounding you with my love and support in spirit all the days of my life and the rest yours.. Will you make the happiest girl in the world and marry me?.." Quinn finished her hands were shaking as she opened the box revealing the ring for the first time and she was literally doing all that she could not to let her sob out because she meant every word because she really did just proposed.

It was real for her and though she told herself not to think about it, she knows that though she meant it, Rachel didn't know in what context she meant because just that morning she explained they were best friends and they should treat the situation as real as possible and though Rachel was crying her eyes out right now maybe she just was caught up in the moment or doing what Quinn said still keeping in mind that they were best friends and this was just her bestfriend promising to be just that, her best friend. Rachel was nodding frantically.

"Y-Yes! Yes, I will marry you.." Rachel watched with adoration and love shine in the blonde tearful eyes, as the blonde who was trembling just as much as she was slipped the ring on her finger.

The brunette cupped her cheeks gently and leaned forward kissing her with such emotion. They pulled apart and hugged so tightly. They heard sniffling behind them and looked over to see a crying Beth. Rachel held her arm out and Beth hopped from her seat and ran into the hug.

"I love you both so much..." Rachel said as she cried hugging her two blondes tightly.

"We love you too." Quinn replied.

"I love you, Rachel.." Beth whispered causing Rachel to cry harder. The brunette isn't sure why Quinn proposed. Maybe to make it feel real but she couldn't deny the fact that it was so perfect and everything she could have asked for.

Most people would assume she'd want something grand and over the top but that was high school Rachel's taste. Now as an adult and after everything she has gone through. The smallest and most intimate ways, makes her stomach burst at the seams with butterflies, making her heart soar.

Anybody can do big but no one can just do sincere and she could tell Quinn meant every word. She's not sure but there's a small part of her that is beginning to swell with hope because if she didn't know any better, the look in Quinn's eyes showed a depth of genuine love that goes deeper than any _friend_ should have but than again she wants it to be true so bad that she could be fooling herself.

Rebecca Mason had proven to her that any one who tried hard enough can pretend to be in love until they got what they wanted but in this case Quinn refuses things and is still holding onto her apartment and doesn't spend Rachel's money on anything other than groceries and what's needed for the house. So, what could Quinn want to use her for?

Nothing. That's all Rachel can come up with is nothing. The brunette was beginning to get a headache but she told herself that maybe... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to play closer attention. Maybe her answers will be answered if she did what Quinn said and treat this as if it's real, who knows.. maybe it is...

 **PRESS RELEASE, SAME DAY. 4:50 PM...**

" _I'm nervous for you.."_ **Quinn**

 _"Quinn, don't worry, I'll be fine. After this you won't have to worry about being attacked anymore."_ **Rachel**

 _"I don't care about that, I'm worried about you and what's going to happen. Not to mention, Alex and Angela. We don't know how they'll react to this and I'm not there to be by your side and protect you. I just don't want them saying or doing anything that could potentially hurt you, baby.. that's all."_ **Quinn**

Rachel's heart swelled and she felt engulf in such love. She and Quinn have been texting for the past 30 minutes while Rachel got her hair and make up done.

She never thought she would ever feel this feeling again. The utter contentment and safety that comes with being with or around someone you know genuinely loves and is devoted to you.

It had been decided that Beth and Quinn stay home for safety precautions, obviously. The blondes were not happy but Quinn understood after Rachel made a very valid point.

Though Quinn has been in the spot light, no one knew of Beth's existence, yet and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as they could.

At least let all the heat of her being alive and well die down a bit. The topic of Beth and what could happen would be discussed later that evening when the brunette got home.

" _I know,-"_ Rachel hesitated for a moment with the reply text. That was the first time Quinn has ever texted the word ' _Baby_ ' to her and she was not going to lie. She did squeal like a school girl for a second before realizing where she was but that's neither here nor there.

She wanted to return the sentiment and she knows that Quinn has never called Beth 'Baby' though she could be wrong. She's only ever heard her refer to her daughter as 'Honey' or 'Sweetheart' so maybe this was their thing, right? She could text it back and it won't be weird.

' _UGH! Enough already, Rachel! She told you this morning that you have to treat this like the real thing! I'm doing it.'_ Rachel thought to herself while nodding silently.

' _But what if she's only allowed to say it'_ Rachel froze and her eyes widened at the thought.

 _'OH GOD! you sound like a loser!'_ Rachel shook her head and shut her eyes.

' _JUST DO IT, BERRY! MAN UP AND DO IT!'_ Rachel nodded her head to herself before looking disgusted in thought.

' _I'M NOT A MAN, THOUGH!'_ Rachel screamed at herself.

' _WHO GIVES A SHIT! SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE, NOW DO IT!'_ Rachel's thought's shouted at 's she sure people must think she's crazy with all the head shaking and crazy eyes.

The brunette immediately typed the words in than sent it before she chickened out.

On the other side of New York city in Rachel's living room. Quinn's phone buzzed with a new message and she opened it to read it. " _I know, Baby. I know.. but don't worry, I'll be home soon, before my two favorite girls know it."_ **Rachel**

Quinn's smile was like the shining sun. Her eyes twinkled in delight and butterflies were attacking her stomach relentlessly. She felt giddy and squealed before clearing her throat as Beth whipped her head around at her in confusion. Quinn flushed in embarrassment.

Rachel sat in her chair with her face in her hands groaning at the cheesy ass message she just sent. Feeling like an utter fool. Her phoned beeped signaling a new a message. She hesitantly reached out for it opening it with her eyes screwed shut like it was going to explode in her hands. She opened one eye cautiously to read before both eyes opened in surprise and wonder causing a dopey love sick smile to spread across her face.

" _Good because we can only go but so long without our favorite brunette, so hurry up. We're having withdrawl symptoms over here, woman! lol, See you soon, Baby. Beth says she misses you and to please be done with your work stuff, she would like you to read her a bedtime story..."_ **Quinn**

Rachel melted into her puddle of adorable Quinn and Beth goo, again. They want her home, Beth wants her to read her a story though that's her actual mother's job. Well, she was going to do her best, hopefully Beth would like it. This right here is what she's always wanted and she finally knows now what it feels like to have a family waiting at home for her. She sighs to herself dreamily.

"Rachel, we're ready for you in two minutes." One of the stage hands came to inform her. Alison and Michael walked in after the man left.

"Ok, everything is set, everyone's waiting." Alison said.

"Are Angela and Alex here?" Rachel ask.

"They're actually in the audience. Only Michael, you, Leo, Alicia, Timothy and myself are allowed backstage. Everyone else is not permitted. So, no one knows it will be you coming out. Everyone was informed that it was Quinn making the release." Alison said with a smile. Rachel smirked in return.

"Good." Rachel said. "Let's do this." Rachel was wheeled up to the corner of the stage behind the curtain, no one could see her. The brunette took a deep breath. Alison stepped out first to inform them of the change.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." Alison spoke into the microphone. It took her a moment to get the crowd in order.

"Now, you have all been notified on behalf of Ms. Fabray. However; That does not mean she is in actual attendance. The entire room went ballistic. It took Alison another 8 or so minutes to get everyone in order, again.

"Now, since she is not present. You will now be joined by her representative on the matter. So, without further ado, please welcome, Ms. Rachel Berry." Alison thought her eardrums might explode from the deafening sound of the audience.

She could see Alex and Angela's shocking anger steaming from their ears as the two went ballistic but for other reason's than excitement. The moment Rachel was pushed from behind the corner curtain, it became a frenzied riot of flashing bulbs, screaming voices and questions from over eager vultures. Rachel waited at the microphone for the mass crowd to calm down.

Quinn and Beth watched at home in the living room, nervously. Quinn now knows what it feels like to be surrounded like that and it was scary for her. Not for the first time she wondered how Rachel does it. Live the life that she does everyday but than again by what she's heard Rachel had drowned a little in it too and was barely able to keep her head above water at one point. So, maybe it wasn't so easy.

"May I have your attention, please?" Rachel spoke. She looked over all the overwhelmed faces and was already getting irritated. She didn't miss this. In fact, a part of her just wanted to walk away from it all and say screw it but until she cleared things up. Quinn would not be able to walk down the street without fearing for her life. "If you will please all calm down. I could answer your questions. If not I will be force to exit this conference and not answer any of you." That got their attention and immediately the noise began to die down.

"Thank you. I know you all have questions but if you could all allow me to speak and wait until after I am done to ask, that would be appreciated. I thank you all for your patience. Now, I would like to address the happenings of my life in order, starting with my accident and physical condition." Rachel licked her lips to and cleared her throat.

"After my accident I was in a coma for a month and didn't wake up until the beginning of November. I was informed that I am paralyzed from the waist dow-" The crowd exploded at the news and the brunette felt her anger rise at being interrupted by questions.

"IF YOU ALL WOULD SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET, I WILL EXPLAIN!" Rachel yelled into the microphone shocking everyone. Because normally she was so sweet and understanding.

"If you all continue being disrespectful and not let me finish, I will gladly go home!" A good amount of people had the decency to look ashamed while the other half looked eager.

"As I was saying. It is unclear whether it is permanent or not and I am currently in physical therapy." Rachel spoke annoyed.

"Moving on, I know the world was shocked to hear that I am engaged but as you can clearly see that I am now wearing my engagement ring that I haven't been wearing in public prior to this moment because my fiancé and I, had hoped that we could keep things under wraps. Because my fiancé actually does not like being in the spotlight and also does not like to be photographed. She is a very private person as am I, so if you could please respect our privacy and boundaries that would be appreciated." Rachel with authority.

"We have been dating for a considerable amount of time and we have also known each other for years, so if you all think this is a rash decision I assure it was not. Not that I care because it is my life not yours. I also have documented proof that I drew up the contracts and officially gave her part ownership of my company on my own accord with a sound mind. She had initially declined my offer but in my duress took over. I am not being brainwashed or whatever else was said to her during her attack yesterday morning." Rachel said before taking a sit of her water and licking her lips before continuing.

"As of the matter of the arrest. I would like you all to know how disgusted I am, at the lack of respect for a human beings life and privacy. I am very disappointed in my fans for the verbal and physically attack against my fiancé on what you feel was done on my behalf. I do not appreciate it in the least, of all of you slandering her name. Making her out to be some monster. My fiancé has been by my side everyday I was in that coma, taking care of everything I needed when I couldn't do it myself. I have the doctors and nursing staff to back me up if need be though I don't need it because I know who she is. I also don't owe any of you an explanation or proof and neither does my fiancé." Rachel said her eyes taking on a look of appreciation and a depth of love that was spoken with passion and conviction as she continued to speak about Quinn and all that she had done for her.

"She has taken physical leave from work and has been taking full care of me as she works from home. These rumour's that have been told are false. The picture that's circling is real yes but not what you think. Yes, she was a waitress but she was a hard working one. I went everyday for breakfast, lunch and watched her work her ass off for her living. I respected how hard she worked and the passion she put behind it. That's when I decided I wanted her as my CEO. She had all the quality and I'd rather trust someone I've known all my life than someone I only know on paper. I don't care if no one agrees with my choices because this is my life, OUR life and I love her more than I love the stage or any amount of money. I love her more than I love my fans and there is NO ONE that is coming between that. If she ask me to walk away from all this tomorrow. I will without hesitation. So, now that we've cleared that up. I will only take one question at a time. All of you were given number cards and I will answer in the numeric order starting from one but be advised if you all do not follow the rules, I have no problem leaving because I am tired and I don't need the rude bombardment, are we clear?" Rachel ask and received several nods. "Good, we can begin. Now, whomever has the number 1 please stand."

The rest of the evening was surprisingly more controlled. After the brunettes brash attitude that screamed not to fuck with her, no one acted out. Alex and Angela sat through the entire event fuming in anger. Alison saw them whispering even pulling out their phones, obviously, to do something even more heinous. Rachel had just put the key into the slot of the door when it was pulled open revealing a smiling Quinn Fabray. Quinn was shocked by Rachel's declaration of love and how passionate she sounded though maybe it was for show, she didn't know but she had no control over her emotions after that. The blonde allowed the brunette to wheel through the door before she hugged her tightly. Both women felt relief at being in the others arms after so much time apart. Rachel had left at 3 pm and it was now 8:12 pm. "Hi.." Rachel said softly but Quinn placed her finger on the brunettes lips to silence her. She smiled and leaned in kissing Rachel chastely on the lips causing the brunettes eyes to flutter close briefly. When the blonde pulled back she smiled. Beth tried, she really did but the little girl past out at 7:38 after waking up as early as she had that morning unknowingly cock-blocking her mother. Quinn had put her to bed and waited for Rachel, re-heating the dinner she made and setting up her and the brunettes plates. She wordlessly helped Rachel out of her coat and hung it. Than she got on her knees before the brunette and began removing her shoes. Everything was done in silence. Rachel watched the blonde in curiosity and wonderment at the sweet gesture. The blonde stood up when she was finished and wheeled the brunette to the kitchen and placed her in front of the set table for two and brought their food to the table than went and grabbed the wine.

Rachel was feeling spoiled and blushed deeply. Never had anyone done this not even Rebecca Mason. It was always Rachel doing stuff like this for the other person never the other way around and she couldn't help the hard core swooning that was happening. The blonde sat down across from her before smiling and finally greeted her but not with a 'Hi.' like she expected. The blonde stared at her warmly for a moment before softly saying.

"I missed you.."

Rachel stared back. She felt more than saw the genuiness of the statement causing her heart to stutter at actually being missed by someone. Her eyes fluttered shut at the admission and a slow warm smile took over her face. She felt so much by those words. Though it was 3 simple words to anyone else, it meant everything to her. It was just as important as someone saying ' _I love you._ ' Because she has gone so long without this type of affection and care that she felt her eyes mists behind her eyelids. She didn't see the concern take over the blondes features that was slowly turning into panic that she might have over stepped some unknown boundary but before the blonde could correct herself. Rachel whispered so softly and with so much heart wrenching disbelief that someone said and _meant_ those words that the blonde herself felt her heart break.

"Please.. Say it again.." Rachel whispered with her eyes closed. Quinn smiled with adoration but with saddened eyes of what the world had done to the beautiful woman before her.

"I missed you.." Quinn whispered again.

"Again.." Rachel whispered again. Quinn stood from her seat and walked around the table to kneel next to the brunette. She cupped the brunettes face and rubbed her thumb across Rachel's cheeks as a lone tear fell.

"Open your eyes.." Quinn whispered. Rachel's eyes fluttered open. "I missed you, Baby.." Quinn whispered to her causing Rachel's silent tears to slip from her eyes. The blonde leaned up and kissed the brunette full to the brim with love and tenderness. Rachel kissed her back with the same. There was no moaning or raging hormones. This kiss was different from the ones they shared that morning. It was one of comfort, security and understanding. They broke the kiss and the blonde hugged the brunette as she cried softly. The conference had not been easy. Quinn watched the entire thing. She didn't get pissed off until the questions took a dramatic turn. Talking about Rachel's conquests, Her past addiction to alcohol and drugs, Rebecca Mason and the actress commented on Rachel not being over her and to her parents and how they left her at such a young age. They even brought up her condition of being confined to a wheelchair and though Rachel was an amazing actress, answering the questions without a physical chink in her armor. Quinn knew better. She could see it in the brunettes eyes. It hurt to rehash and she could see the sorrow hit Rachel full force when they brought up the fact that maybe Rachel was trying to replace Rebecca Mason with Quinn since she hasn't had a serious relationship since the actress. They brought up Rebecca's other kind words of how she hated being with Rachel and how Quinn was most likely with her for the money and status because Rachel Berry was not partner materiel, even her own parents didn't even want her, why would anyone else? Quinn saw the doubt in that moment, she saw the belief in Rachel's eyes that maybe Rebecca was right. Maybe it was true and no one wanted her. Quinn was fuming and wanted nothing more than to beat the ever living shit out of Rebecca Mason. Quinn knew she was going to have to be a shoulder of the highest caliber for the brunette when she got home. When Rachel calmed down, she pulled back still feeling like shit but she appreciated the blondes comfort.

"I'm sorry.." Rachel said softly not making eye contact. This hurt the blonde because it shouldn't be like this. Not with them.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I wish you would realize that I'm here for you. That I'm always going to be here for you." Quinn said sincerely.

"Why are you here, Quinn?" Rachel ask bitterly. Quinn felt her heart constrict and really trying to reel in her anger. It was like they took two steps forward and 5 steps back.

"I'm here because I care about you and I love yo-" Quinn was cut of by an angry Rachel.

"How can you care or love me when you don't even know me?" Rachel spat. Quinn sighed and looked her in the eye with absolution of truth.

"Whether you believe it or not, I don't care. I know what I feel for you. I know what my heart tells me. I know that underneath all this anger your hurt but anger is your go to because it's easier than admitting your in pain and I understand. I won't try to force what I know I feel on you but I will be your friend and stand here telling you that their words don't matter. That they don't know you. That they don't know us. That I would never use you like so many people have because I appreciate you without all the glamour and money. I don't need this big fancy house or media status to be your friend, Rachel. I'd still lay next to you in a cardboard box in a dingy alley with a smile on my face content because I'd be with you. You, with no name, No food, No home, No money. I would because it'd be Me, You and Beth taking on the world with nothing but our love and loyalty and _that_ I can promise and live with. I guess the question is would _you_ be able to live that life with _us_ just as content or would the view of the world mean more to you. That being _low_ with us is too hard to deal with.." Quinn finished emotionally. Silence engulfed the two women as they stared each other down. Rachel digested the words but before she could speak the blonde spoke again. "I don't need the answer to that question because I believe I know it. I'm not going to argue with you either because it's pointless and though I want to be here for you right now, I think it's best if I let you gather yourself. I know your under a lot of stress and I don't want to cause you anymore. I'm going to bed and I'm sorry about today. I just hope you know your better than anything they throw at you. You are so much more than that." The blonde walked forward and kissed the brunette on the forward before leaving her in the kitchen. The brunette looked around the empty kitchen and at the dinner the blonde obviously worked hard on and began to cry. She felt hurt and anger course through her veins. Quinn was walking up the steps when she heard the brunettes sobs and froze. She shut her eyes as her tears welled. She wanted to turn around and comfort the brunette but at the same time she would be lying if she said Rachel's doubt in her didn't hurt after everything she's done to protect her.

Rachel was so angry with herself. Just like always they were able to get into her head and just like always Rebecca Mason had comments and though she didn't have any romantic feelings for the other woman. She remembers how easily Rebecca played her and how horrible she was treated and now just by a few words Rachel allowed herself to believe that maybe Quinn was only there for the same reason's. She felt like a complete asshole for believing it even though deep down she knew it wasn't true. Now, Quinn was upset with her and left to bed without dinner because of her selfish stupidity. Rachel jumped a little when she felt a hand on her cheeks opening her eyes in surprise. Quinn was kneeling before her with hurt but understanding eyes.

"I'm so sorry.." Rachel whispered out in desperation.

"You don't have to apologize.. I understand." Quinn spoke softly in a whisper. Rachel cried harder.

"C-Can I hug-Hug you, now-please!" Rachel cried out in frantic desperation that she ruined what they had.

"You don't have to ask, Baby. You know I'm always going to be yours." Quinn replied in a sad but sweet tone. She couldn't believe how the day was ending. Just that morning they were ok. Now, Rachel was unsure again. The brunette launched herself forward the best she could to hug the blonde. The brunette was trembling in tears. Though Quinn's statement was clear and direct. The brunette feared that she was screwing everything up. The brunette cried harder when Quinn whispered ' _I love you.'_ in her ear. Quinn cried for the brunettes pain. The blonde slipped her arm beneath the sobbing brunettes legs and waist and lifted her with ease. She walked them to the brunettes bedroom room and laid the brunette down than climbed on the bed behind her. The brunette turned and curled herself into the blonde and continued to cry holding onto Quinn for dear life. Quinn knew that she had to do something about this. She knows that Rachel had went to therapy at some point when they decided the crew had done their intervention but maybe it's time for them to go again only this time together. Rachel obviously was over her addictions but she still needed to heal emotionally. Quinn has been waiting for a reply from the private investigator about Rachel's parents. She decided she was calling him first thing in the morning to see if he had anything. She was not going to let this continue. That night Rachel exhausted herself and fell to sleep in sadness. Quinn was still awake thinking about everything. She watched the brunette sleep and couldn't understand how anyone could hurt someone as kind hearted as Rachel. She hated seeing the brunette like this and she will be damned if she allowed it to happen again. She already no longer stood for anymore abuse against Rachel but now she was going to step up her game. Rachel was her _fiance_ and no one fucks with her _fiance_.


	48. Chapter 48

Quinn was not happy. She was exhausted and so far her morning has been hectic. After Rachel had cried herself to sleep last night. Quinn was planning for today. She eventually fell asleep but was a zombie when she had to get up at 5 am. She made breakfast for all of them than got Beth and herself ready before leaving for the morning. Rachel was still asleep and didn't have to be up until 8, so she left her a note and breakfast in the microwave. Quinn already has a long week ahead of her. She not only has a ton of meetings but opening of the new StarCorp office in Los Angeles. Which, she is in charge of making sure everything is as it should be. Meeting the board members and new clients. She will be leaving for California tomorrow at 9 am but the trip is a week long. Rachel will be keeping Beth and the blonde is freaking out because she's never been away from her daughter that long. Quinn feels confident about the opening because Rachel trusts her with it and she trusts Rachel with her daughter, that's the only reason she feels comfortable enough to go.

Quinn dropped Beth off at school than drove straight to her meeting with a potential client, though she's happy to report that she won them over. They had the meeting at a restaurant. After the meeting ended she tried to leave but was swarmed by the paps. She ran back into the restaurant and called Alison, who called Alicia. Alicia came to the restaurant and entered through the back door. Quinn gave Alicia, Rachel's car keys and Quinn took Alicia's car instead exiting through the back. Alicia was instructed to wait at least 20 minutes before leaving. Quinn still was taking a conference call as she drove.

After that incident and her conference call. The blonde rescheduled her hour class session with her private teacher from Yale. When she was done with the call, she rushed to get to where she is now. Which brings her to her current frustration of her morning. She could not believe Leo would pull a stunt like this. After last night, she decided she was going to be more supportive when it came to Rachel's physical therapy.

Today was a special day. Today Rachel would be doing therapy in a pool setting, meaning aquatic. When Rachel and she were first told about it. She remembers the brunette feeling uncomfortable now that she had no use of her legs. Quinn wanted to make sure she was there in case Rachel needed reassurance and be as much help as possible. She had called Rachel's physical therapist that morning and he had agreed to let her be there in the pool and feels that it would help Rachel if she had someone she trusted supporting her in the water.

Quinn had also called Leo informing him that she needed a one piece bathing suit for the session. He told her it would be there when she arrived. The only problem is that instead of getting her a one piece. He brought her a bikini. A white bikini with two circular gold metal rings on the hips to hold the back and front together. The top also has a ring in the center where the two breast cloths meet. It ties around the neck and back to secure it. However; Quinn feels uncomfortable and she can't call him to change it because she has to be out there with Rachel in less than 7 minutes. Of course, Rachel has no clue that's she's here to support her and she's a little nervous the brunette will be upset with her swimsuit. It was very revealing. She grumbled to herself and decided to just head out there. There was nothing she could do to change it.

Quinn walked out toward the sign that indicated the entrance to the main therapy pool. The blonde watched as Rachel was being instructed. The brunette started 15 minutes prior and Quinn can tell she's a few mere minutes from exploding. If there's one thing Rachel doesn't like is being pushed. Rachel's face is red and she can clearly see the brunette is in a little pain. Rachel hasn't noticed her yet but the physical therapist has and nodded in the blondes direction for Quinn to come, the brunette has her back to the blonde and is still unaware of her presence.

"Alright, Rachel we're going to try a different exercise now. Your going to have a partner who is going to assist you." The instructor informed the brunette.

"Why aren't you assisting me? I don't need anyone else witnessing my embarrassing attempts and failing miserably. I don't need anymore judgement!" Rachel spat not looking at the instructor. Rachel had requested that all her sessions are private. She didn't want anyone seeing her in her current state. Especially, when she herself felt it was pointless. The blonde knew the brunette was losing hope. After days of no sensation, the brunette was crumbling under the fate that she was confined to a wheelchair.

"No one is judgi-" The instructor started but was cut off by an angry Rachel.

"BULLSHIT! LOOK AT ME! I CAN'T EVEN FLOAT CORRECTLY BY MYSELF! I CAN'T FEEL THE WATER ON MY LEGS! WHAT FUCKING MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I-I'M STUCK! I'M FUCKI-FUCKING STUCK LIKE THIS! I-I-I DON'T want to do this anymore..." Rachel's angry rant turn into a whimpered whispered sob. She was unraveling before the blonde but Quinn would be damned if she let her. The blonde slipped into the pool silently. The instructor swam to the other end of the pool to give them privacy as soon as he was sure the blonde was close enough to the sobbing brunette who was using the wall to hold her above water. Her back was to the blonde while her head was down against the back of her hands as she cried for her loss.

Rachel jumped when strong slim arms wrapped around her waist. She was about to yell at whoever thought they could touch her so intimately and get away with it. When she froze at the soft gentle voice that whispered the one word that made her melt from the depth of it's meaning.

"Baby?.." Quinn spoke in her ear. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and she craned her neck and turned her body slightly to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Quinn allowed the turn and kept her up right.

"Quinn?.. Your-Your here?" Rachel ask in disbelief. "Wha-What are you doing he-" Rachel was interrupted by soft lips descending onto hers. The blonde felt the brunettes tense form melt into the embrace. Quinn slowly retracted her lips. She smiled internally when the brunettes eyes stayed shut for a moment before fluttering open in awe.

"I'm here for you, Baby. I knew today was not something you were looking forward to and I wanted to be here to help you through and support you in anyway I could." Rachel's eyes welled with tears at the blondes words. Quinn was here for her. To be a support system that Rachel didn't ask for. The brunette could not believe Quinn would take time out of her busy day for her. Rachel could not explain how much it meant to her.

"Bu-But what about the Declan account? Your-Your meetings today an-and school an-" Rachel began to ramble and list all the blonde had to do that day.

"I moved the Declan meeting up to this morning and all my afternoon meetings have been rescheduled and changed to conference calls for tomorrow, during my flight to California. Today is dedicated to the love and support that my fiancé needs. You are more important than any meeting or schooling Rachel. I'm here for you one hundred percent. I know that you don't feel comfortable right now and you feel like this isn't worth it but baby it's only been 2 and half weeks. You can't expect your body to heal if you don't put in the work. You of all people should know that. I know you can do this. I know how strong you are and I believe in you baby and if you love you just as much as I do, you'll believe in you too. From now on I will be at every therapy session with you. I will hold you up and learn to walk with you every step of the way until you don't need me anymore. I'm going to get angry with you, cry with you and celebrate with you when you realize that _yes!_ You can do this and do you know why?" Quinn ask seriously and Rachel shook her head no.

"Because I believe in you. Beth believes in you. Because we know how strong you are and we love you for who you are. Because you are Rachel Barbra Berry, my fiancé and you are not going to take this shit lying down. I want you to pull high school Rachel Berry from her grave and remember who she is because she is still there, inside of you waiting for you to set her free because your the only one who can, baby. Because she's still you and you... Put your game face on and hold your head high and never back down when things get tough. Not to mention you have Beth and I being your personal cheerleaders at every game." Quinn finished Rachel had been crying through the entire thing and she engulfed the blonde in a hug thanking her for being there.

"I love you.." Rachel said in such a small voice that made the blonde smile but ache at the same time.

"I love you, too, baby.. Always.." Quinn said. "But I think you owe your instructor an apology. Don't you?" Quinn ask with a raised eyebrow. Rachel flushed in embarrassment. The blonde chuckled at the brunettes adorableness and waved the instructor over.

"Keith, I'm so sorry for my behavior. You were only doing your job and I was being difficult and ungrateful. I promise to never let my emotional state interfere with our business relationship again." Rachel spoke sincerely to the instructor with her arms around Quinn's neck as the blonde helped in keeping her afloat. The instructor waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel. It happens. It's part of the healing process, actually. Believe me I've heard worst. I even had someone try to hit me with one of the plastic water weights." He chuckled along with the women. "It's no big deal. Clean slate. Now, let's get back to your exercise and here is going to be your partner." He smiled at the new determined shine in Rachel's eyes.

The instructor was blown away by the brunette after that. Whatever her fiancé said had worked. The rest of the session was chuck full of concentration and vigorous work and painful aching for the brunette. Quinn was her partner through the entire thing never leaving her side once. Her presence alone with her added words of encouragement pushed Rachel to knew heights. For the first time in years the brunette felt a little bit of the old Rachel Berry shining through the crack in her no longer hollow shell. Quinn saw it. Her chest swelled with pride. Her once targeted prey, turned friend, turned fiancé was coming back to her and she couldn't wait for the day when Rachel loves herself again because she knows nothing and no one will ever be able to touch the brunette after that. She was coming back stronger.

 **Rachel's house. Same day. After** **Physical Therapy**. **1 pm.**

Rachel and Quinn just got home and both women were exhausted. The brunettes physical therapy wore her out. She was achy and felt sluggish. She desperately wanted a massage but was too scared to ask Quinn. After her basically insinuating doubt last night. She felt selfish for even thinking asking. She was more than happy and grateful to see Quinn at her session. She felt like she could do anything with the blonde there. She couldn't have ask for anything better.

She also appreciated the blondes words. She secretly thinks Quinn should be a writer because the woman was a wordsmith and could easily get any woman to drop her panties with how her words affect you. She sighed to herself as she rolled to her room. She wanted to ask Quinn for the massage and if it would be alright if she cuddled with her after but she decided against it. She didn't deserve it. Hell she didn't deserve the blonde by her side today or anytime really. The brunette rolled to her bathroom and started the shower. She had to get adjustments so that she could learn to do it alone. She actually wanted a bath to help with her sore muscles but she can't get in the tub on her own and she refused to install a handicap bath. It would make it all too real.

Rachel refuses to shower in the locker rooms at the hospital. Lord knows what germs are in there. She also couldn't be in the same room as Quinn. When the blonde climbed out of the pool. The brunette almost drowned herself when her hands slipped from the side wall because she was too busy drooling over the sight of a soaking wet Quinn Fabray in a sinful white bikini. She hadn't realized she let go of the wall until it was to late and she slipped under water. Thank god Keith was there.

Quinn had removed her jacket and watched the brunette out of the corner of her eye when they first walked into the house. Rachel had a difficult time getting out of the car. She wanted to do it herself. The blonde was informed while Rachel was changing in the locker room with a nursing assistant, earlier, that she needed to do some deep tissue massages and to give the brunette a deep soaking bath using magnesium and bergamot and lime citrus oils. Quinn had texted Alison to pick up the items and drop it off at the house before they got home. She went straight to the kitchen and found the items. She smiled, Rachel had already left to her room.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room and heard the brunette grunt in frustration. The blonde took a deep calming breath. ' _Remember Quinn, this is not for you or your wandering hands. It's not about sex. This is for Rachel. She needs complete support not you trying to molest her. The more comfortable she is the more natural it will be. You are her friend. You can control yourself. This will be a piece of cake.'_ Quinn thought to herself.

The blonde made her way to the bathroom. Her smile slipped from her face and her heart broke at the sight before her. Rachel was struggling to get her pants off and she heard the brunette sniffle. The brunette slammed her fists on her pants covered thighs in aggravation. Muttering to herself that she could hold it. She would not use the bathroom on herself.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Quinn ask in a gentle tone. Not wanting to further upset the brunette. Rachel froze. She wiped her eyes furiously and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes. Yes, I'm ok. Did you need anything?" Rachel ask. She was still in her wheelchair with her back to the door. Her pants were askew barely off her thigh. She had to pee so badly but didn't want to bother Quinn. She was doing her best to hold it in but every second was getting harder. She prayed that Quinn would leave and not see her soil herself.

"Yes. There is actually." Quinn walked into the bathroom and stepped in front of the brunette. The blonde leaned forward to assist in taking the brunettes pants off. Rachel was about to tell Quinn she didn't need any help but before she could the blonde silenced her words with a kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and lifted her in an up right position. She gripped her tighter with one arm and used her other to lower the jeans past the brunettes knees. After resettling Rachel in her chair. She removed the jeans and looked up at the brunette. The blonde heard the brunettes words of needing to use the rest room. She was about to assist with that as well and she knew Rachel would put up a fight.

"I know you need to use the bathroom." Quinn said bluntly. Causing Rachel to squeak in surprise and flounder over her words that she didn't need help. "I am not going to allow my fiancé to sit in this chair and soil herself because she's too proud to ask for help. So, here's what's going to happen. I am going to lift you up and remove your underware. Than I am going to help you to the toilet. After you are done you will be taking a bath not a shower. With me instead of your usual assistant to help you bathe yourself. I am going to give you a massage and than when we get out. I am going to make you a snack. Than we will lay down for a little while so that you may rest. After we take our nap we will get ready and head out to get Beth. Does that sound fair to you?" Quinn ask with a tilt of her head. Rachel was gob smacked and couldn't speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." Quinn said. She stood back up and leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around the silent brunette again and lifted her. Rachel and the blonde locked eyes. This was a serious and heavy moment for Rachel. The blonde knew this, that's why she had to act accordingly. She knew she was not disgusted. She knew she would actually make love to the brunette all over the house if given permission but she also knew that they weren't there yet because Rachel was insecure about that part of her. The brunette was trembling in her arms and her eyes were wide with fear welling with tears. The blonde cupped her cheek and looked at her sincerely.

"Baby? You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not judging you. Do you hear me?" Quinn spoke quietly and so feather light it was as if the words were floating on the wind.

"Pl-Please. N-No! I'm N-I'm sca-scared!" Rachel trembled out as she shook her head frantically. The blonde hadn't even touched her boxers, she was just holding her. Quinn was hit with such destructive devastating emotion. It was taking everything in her not to cry. She had to be strong. She had to show this woman what it meant to truly be loved because it's more than clear that love doesn't exist for her anymore.

"Baby, listen to me. I'm right here. You have nothing to be afraid of. I need you to focus because your going to work yourself up an-" Quinn was cut off by an hysterical Rachel.

"N-NO! PL-PL-PLEASE! DON'T DO-DO THIS! WHATEVER I DI-DID I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I CA-CA-CAN'T! I'M DISG-DISGUSTING! I'M HEDIOUS!" Rachel began to hyperventilate a little.

"Rachel, calm down. I'm not going to do anything, ok? We can just sit back dow-" Quinn stopped speaking at the broken wail that left the brunettes lips as she heard the light trickle of water but it wasn't water. It was urine. The brunette had soiled herself. The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore. She tightened her grip and pulled the brunette into a firmer embrace. She couldn't believe the severe breakdown she just witnessed.

The brunette sobbed in her arms and all Quinn could do was hold her. She hadn't meant to cause this. She just thought that straight forward would be the best way to handle it but she was wrong and now Rachel was suffering but Quinn was not going to let her suffer alone. The blonde set her back into her seat. The brunette buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and self loathing, thinking she just committed the ultimate crime against the blonde by urinating on her. Now, Quinn and Beth would leave.

She was so caught up in her emotions and tears she didn't hear the shower turn off or the water to the large bath tub turn on. She didn't here the packages containing the magnesium and oils open and poured. Nor did she notice the curtain to the large window being opened. Giving way to the beautiful view of the land and trees. The blonde left the bathroom while waiting for the large bath to fill. She went straight for the kitchen calling Marisol as she went. She began fixing finger foods and grabbing a white wine with two glasses. She went back to the bathroom carrying the tray of items. The brunette was in the same position. Quinn set the tray down on the marble top of the tubs outer counter.

The blonde began removing her clothes. She shut the water off when the tub was full enough. She walked over to the brunette and bent down scooping the surprised brunette into her arms. Rachel's eyes were wide and fearful. She was so caught up in Quinn's soft gaze that she hadn't noticed the blonde was naked. Quinn carried her to the tub and lowered the brunette in first, still in her T-shirt and white boxers. The moment the blonde stood up right. Rachel's eyes widened a fraction more.

There stood bare for all of Rachel to see was Quinn. The blonde didn't move. She allowed the brunette to drink her in without a moment of discomfort. After two minutes of staring the blonde finally climbed in. She sat behind the brunette. Spreading her legs wide than wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her to her. Rachel's back was against her bare front. She could tell Rachel was nervous and she could also tell the brunette was aroused. Though she couldn't see how hard Rachel was because she wasn't actively looking. She could see it in her eyes as she stared earlier at the blonde hungrily.

Rachel couldn't believe she was in her tub with a bare naked Quinn behind her. God was she horny but her fear of Quinn seeing her naked over rode that easily. The blonde made absolutely no sense to the brunette. How could she be in a tub with her after she acted like a psycho and urinated on the both of them. Wasn't that enough for her to leave? Hasn't Quinn realized that she isn't worth it? Or is Quinn just trying to lure her into a false sense of security only to make her pay for what she just did."

"Baby?.. I'm so sorry.." Quinn whispered. Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Quinn was apologizing to _her_ what the fuck? Rachel whipped her head around wide eyed and confused.

"Wh-Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing. I-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn.

"Because I pushed you and you weren't ready. I should have never crossed the line like that. I should have left you alone but I wanted to help. I-I" The blondes eyes welled with tears. She really was sorry. She didn't know the brunette would react like that. Rachel shook her head rapidly. Using the water to help her turn slightly.

"No-No! you didn't do anything wrong Quinn! It was me and my stupid insecurities. I-I panicked and you were only trying to be there for me. I'm so sorry." Rachel said grabbing the blonde to pull her into a somewhat awkward hug because of there angle.

"I never meant to make you scared. I just want to be here for you. Whenever you need me. I just wanted to help you feel comfortable and-and safe. I nev-" Quinn whispered desperately for understanding as she wiped her tears with her free hand.

"You do, love. You do! I just.." Rachel pulled back and sighed. Her swollen red eye took in the beautiful woman before her. Quinn has been nothing but a supportive friend. Hell! she's been more than a friend and she has stood by her in all the ways she's always wished and prayed for but now that she has it. The brunette is constantly running from it. Rachel swallowed thickly. Silently she turned back around and shut her eyes. Slowly, Rachel lifted her arms and waited patiently though she didn't have to wait long for Quinn to understand. Rachel felt Quinn's hand underneath the water grip her shirt, Lifting it slowly. The top was removed and discarded with a heavy soaking wet thud on the bathroom floor. She felt the blonde hesitantly reach for her bra. Quinn halted for a moment and Rachel nodded her consent. Her bra was unclasped in silence and gently slid down her arms.

Once that was removed the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her back against her front. Both women gasp at the contact. Once they recovered Quinn lifted her hand gathering Rachel's long mane and gently sweeping it over the brunettes left shoulder. Both women's hearts hammered in their chest. Quinn rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder, arms still wrapped around the brunettes waist. Rachel rested her hands on top of the blondes both sighing in contentment. They stared out the large window enjoying the silence and chirping of the birds. Rachel had never felt so safe in her life.

"I know your probably confused by my reaction, when just yesterday morning you and I were about to.. I was going to allow you.." Rachel couldn't find the right words for a moment. Quinn waited patiently for Rachel to speak. "I was going to allow you to continue on your venture of exploring me."

Rachel swallowed thickly as she blushed just thinking about it. "But I'll be honest with you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was caught up in the moment and the only time that happens is when I'm so drunk that I don't know my right from my left. That's how I was always able to sleep with those other women. I was always high, drunk or both. Yesterday you surprised me... I.." Rachel licked her lips nervously. Quinn hadn't interrupted and the brunette kept her eyes trained on the beautiful scene in front of her through the window.

"I was.." Rachel shook her head gently and sighed trying to gather her were correctly. "That was the first time I've ever been that bare in front of anyone without the assistance of any sort of drugs or alcohol. You made me feel so many things in that moment that everything kind of just.. slipped away. I never felt so wanted or-or beautiful than I did than and I guess that and the fact that it was you made me feel bold enough and so far gone in my physical need for companionship that I didn't think about it.." Rachel shut her eyes as she swallowed her nervousness for what she was about to say.

"I.. I want to feel that way again, Quinn.. I want to feel you touch me again without freaking out. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I-I-" Rachel began to speak more rapidly as she started to apologized but Quinn decided to take over.

"Shhh-Shh.. It's ok, Baby. Calm down." Quinn whispered as she took hold of the brunettes trembling hands and intertwined her fingers over top of Rachel as she cuddled her closer. "You don't have to be afraid of being honest with me, Baby. I'm not going anywhere, I told you this. Can I be honest with you?" Quinn ask and Rachel nodded.

"Yesterday morning, I'll admit I was terrified." Rachel glanced side ways at her with ' _yeah, right!'_ Look. Quinn chuckled with a smile on her face. "I was and I'll tell you why." Rachel faced forward again as she stared out the window she felt herself relaxing at the sound of the blondes voice. "I was terrified because of you.." Rachel turned her head slowly in confusion, staring at the blonde as she stared back warmly. "You are so beautiful, Rachel." Rachel ducked her head but she wasn't blushing she just didn't believe it. The blonde cupped her chin and lifted it to hold eye contact. "You are and I don't care what anyone has told you. You are beautiful and sexy." Rachel's eyes widened in utter disbelief at the words. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader of Mckinely and goddess among men just called her beautiful and _sexy!_ Rachel felt light headed. "You are exotic and so mesmerizing that I felt like I was drowning in you in such a good way that I didn't want to break the surface. I'm going to go out on a limp here and hopefully not cause you anymore duress and say that every part of you took my breath away..." Rachel stared at the blonde stupefied. She couldn't fathom that she could evoke such emotions from the blonde but Quinn's reaction to her yesterday proved her words. "I.. I wanted to touch you, Rachel.. " Quinn said seriously staring into the brunettes eyes. "I wanted to.. kiss you and most importantly taste you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a.. attracted to you." Quinn hesitated before dropping that bomb and the brunettes pretty sure this is a dream and she will wake up from it soon and since it was a dream maybe she should be honest too.

"I.. I want to taste you too.. All of you.." Rachel whispered back and watched as the blondes eyes fluttered closed at the words.

Quinn was literally in pain from not mauling the brunette than and there. She told herself this wouldn't become sexual that she was going to be supportive and the brunettes friend but GOD! Those words and Rachel's body pressed against hers were clouding her judgement. She had to stay strong. 'C _ome on, Quinn! you can do this! What was that stupid fucking mantra Finn would use?! Oh yeah! THINK OF THE MAIL!"_ Quinn took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Rachel was still staring at her. They were only a good two to three inches apart and breathing the same air.

"Rachel.. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to seduce you to use you or anything like that. I just want you to know how beautiful you are inside and out. So much so that I find you attractive and you shouldn't feel afraid to show yourself." Quinn spoke and lord what she was about to say next could potentially send Rachel over the edge of fury but she had to try. What she didn't know was that just by telling Rachel she was attracted to her just made the brunette want to trust her more and bare it all for her the way Quinn just did before she got in the tub but before the blonde could say what she was afraid to, Rachel beat her to the punch and spoke first.

"Take them off.." Rachel whispered. Shutting her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Quinn ask dumbfounded by the quick turn of events.

"M-My boxers.. help me take them off.." Rachel repeated softly.. Silence engulfed them as Quinn's eyes widened in surprise but thank god Rachel didn't see the shock on her face or she'd probably confuse it with disgust.

"Are you sure, Baby?" Quinn ask nervously. Her body came alive and was humming in anticipation. She hadn't expected this.

"Yes.. I-I trust you." Rachel said. Quinn moved slowly as to not scare her. Her hands gripped the waist band of the boxers under water. Quinn's head was still resting on the brunettes shoulder. Rachel braced her hands on the edge of the tub using it to hold her steady while Quinn pushed the boxers down. Now Quinn may have not seen a lot of penises in her life, only two to be exact but she actually can only remember seeing one due to being drunk off her ass at the party that puck threw and the only other penis was Thomas's her ex boyfriend but she's pretty sure no man has a fucking damn thing on Rachel Barbra Berry.

The brunettes cock was long and thick and so fucking beautiful. The tan skin from what she could see through the water made her arousal shoot through the fucking roof. The brunette wasn't even hard and it still looked ready to fill anyone who wanted it up. As she had suspected the previous morning the brunettes bulbous was full and thick just like the rest of her. The blonde was finding it increasingly difficult not to ravish her friend but she had to control herself because Rachel's eyes were screwed shut and she had a death grip on the tub and she was shaking just a little bit.

"Your so beautiful, Baby.." Quinn whispered in her ear and felt Rachel shiver against her. The brunettes cock jerked in the water slightly. Quinn wanted to touch but she had to continue. "So sexy.." Again Rachel's penis was the only indicator that the brunette was enjoying the praise. "Your so big and thick.." Quinn's eyes danced in excitement as she watched as the brunettes fingers loosened on the tub, her face began to relax and her cock stiring for the praise it was receiving. ' _Maybe she wouldn't mind some dirty talk?'_ Quinn thought to herself.

"When your ready, Baby.. I promise to make love to you the way no one ever has before. I want you to thrust into me so I'll always know I'm yours.." Quinn watched Rachel bite her lip and her cock begin to harden. Quinn felt her control slip through her fingers like water as she moistened just watching the brunettes body come to life. "I want you to fill me up with your cum and make me take it. Make my pussy suck it from your hard cock." Rachel moaned throatily. Quinn immediately sucked the brunettes earlobe into her mouth, tugging it gently before whispering into the brunettes ear.

"Can I touch you, Baby? Please, can stroke your big cock?" Rachel moaned nodding frantically with her hands still on the sides of the tub in a different death grip. A death grip of arousal. The blonde began trailing kisses on the brunettes neck and her hand reached down and gently took hold of the brunettes penis. Rachel gasp as her eyes flew open mesmerized by the pale hand gripping her. She moaned in desperation when the blonde began to stroke her underneath the water. Both women moaned simultaneously as the blondes other hand slid up the brunettes ribcage and took a full breast than began massaging it and tweaking the nipple. Water splashed as the brunette tried to find purchase to ground her. Her right hand reached up as she slid her fingers through blonde hair.

Quinn was so fucking turned on she was going to come from just touching the brunette alone. She wanted to ride her cock but she'd settle for this as round one. It was Friday and she already called Marisol to pick up Beth for her. Beth would be with Marisol and Miguel for the night. Her daughter had said she missed them just that morning and wanted her to ask if she could go over sometime that weekend. So Quinn made the call. Quinn knew there would be no interruptions this time. She made sure of it but for platonic reasons. She hadn't meant for this to happen but fuck Rachel seems to be the only one who pulls out the sexual deviant in her. The blonde moved her kisses back to the brunettes ear.

"You like that, Baby? You like when I stroke your cock?" Quinn spoke in a husky voice dripping with sex and dominance. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a loud groan and moaned deeply. "Answer me, Baby or I'll think you don't want me. I'll stop if you don't want me." Quinn spoke. The brunette shook her head no and in a desperate voice spoke wildly.

"No! Don't stop, please! I-I want you! I like it!" Rachel was a mess. The blonde was driving her crazy with the dirty talk and her hands. The brunette was close to coming. Rachel could feel tingling and new sensations, something was happening but she didn't know what. She was to far gone to know.

"You feel so good, Baby. I can barely wrap my fingers around you. If I promise to be a good girl will you come for me?" Quinn spoke with desire and Rachel howled in pleasure her body arched than jolted and shook with the explosive orgasm making her toes curl, courtesy of Quinn Fabray. The brunettes cum could be seen through the water as white as it was as well as thick in ropes. Quinn's eyes darken as she moaned at the sight of what she just accomplished along with the fact that Rachel was still hard. Quinn kissed the brunettes head. Rachel turned to her with wide eyes.

"Q-Quinn I-I think I just felt my toes.." Rachel whispered in awe completely smacking Quinn's lustful thoughts back to reality.

"Wh-What?" Quinn ask in disbelief.

"I-I-I was coming an-and I felt a tingling sensation in my lower back and legs and then I came and I think my toes curled." Rachel spoke rapidly. Her eyes wide in disbelief but Quinn could see the hope shining in them. Quinn really prayed this wasn't a fluke because she knows Rachel would be devastated and hard to reach after this. The brunette would shut down. Quinn immediately began to climb out of the tub and she slipped her white cotton robe on. The blonde reached down and since she was frantic and nervous still. She wasn't as graceful lifting the brunette out of the tub. She struggled slightly than continued on to the bedroom with Rachel stark naked. Rachel was so occupied with the possibility of her legs working that she hadn't noticed that she didn't have a cover. The blonde laid her on the bed and ran back to the bathroom for a towel. She came back and wrapped it the best she could around the brunette, to give her some form of modesty. The blonde sat down in front of the brunette who was staring at her toes.

The women were silent and Quinn was scared to ask what she was about to ask but she wanted to know. "Have you tried to make them move?"

"No.." Rachel replied.

"Why?"

Because what if I was imagining it?"

"Do you still feel tingling?" Quinn ask.

"No.." Rachel said sadly.

"Baby, try to move your toes." Quinn said.

"But.. What if it won't work?" Rachel said nervously biting her lip.

"You won't know unless you try." Quinn replied.

"I'm scared.." Rachel said in a small voice. The blonde climbed more fully onto the bed. She sat against the headboard with the brunette, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed the brunettes head and spoke softly.

"When did you feel the tingling?"

"Ju-Just before I was about to climax." Rachel said blushing.

"How did it feel?"

"It started at my lower back than it spread through my legs and right when I.. You know, I thought I felt my toes curl." Rachel finish explaining beet red and Quinn smiled at how adorable her girl was.

"Ok, how about this. Since you felt the sensation when you were.. You know. How about we do it again and this time we pay attention to see if it happens." Quinn suggested. Rachel's face went from bashful to lustful in under a second. Her eyes were hooded and her chest began to heave slightly. She swallowed thickly and Quinn felt her own arousal spike at the brunettes hungry look.

"Wh-What did you have in mind?" Rachel husked out. Quinn swallowed and her desire spoke for her.

"Well, since I got your toes to curl with my hand. Maybe.. I could get your legs to feel with my mouth.." Quinn suggested in a sensual tone and Rachel's cock sprang to life immediately. The brunette groaned and bit her lip.

"You-You want-"

"Yes, I want to suck you dry." Quinn said it in such a dirty way Rachel grabbed her by the rob and crashed their lips together. Both women moaned in satisfaction. The blonde straddled the brunettes hips and moaned breathlessly when the brunettes cock grazed her dripping pussy. The women were groping each other and their tongues exploring each others mouths with passion and love.

"MMM, I love you, Baby." Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips.

"I love you, too, love. So much." Rachel replied just as breathless. The Brunette pulled the rope to the blondes robe open. She ran her hands over the blondes shoulders softly removing it. Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's ass cheeks squeezing them as she took a pink nipple into her mouth groaning in satisfaction. Quinn threw her head back moaning loudly, wrapping her arms around brunette.

"Yesss!" The blonde hissed in pleasure. Quinn really didn't want to stop but she wanted to know if it was true. She needed to give Rachel that confirmation that one day she will walk again. She also selfishly wanted to suck that beautiful cock in her mouth as she watched the brunette lose herself to the pleasure. The blonde cupped the brunettes cheeks lifting her face to her lips and kissed her thoroughly. She slowly pulled away and began kissing down the brunettes jaw just as she had the previous morning. She bit Rachel's neck and sucked hard before letting go and allowing her tongue to soothe the ache. Rachel hissed and moaned at the pain and pleasure of it. The blonde traveled lower to her collar bone than down to the brunettes breast. Quinn moaned when she took the brown nipple into her mouth suckling it with vigor as she played with the other one. She knew the brunette was hard so she didn't allow her body to come in contact with Rachel's penis. No. She was waiting for her mouth to reintroduce the contact.

Rachel was squirming in excitement. Her dick was throbbing in want and need but the attention the blonde was giving to her breasts was making up for it. Rachel couldn't believe they were doing this again. She thought yesterday was a one time thing. She's never been so happy to be wrong. The blonde was lower now. Rachel watched as Quinn kissed, licked and sucked on her abs as the blonde moaned in delight at the taste of them. Quinn's hands were on her breasts, still giving them attention as she dipped her tongue into the brunettes naval. Rachel could feel her insides tremble in need. The blonde began to go lower and sucked on her hip bone as she descended.

FINALLY, Quinn reached her cock but still didn't touch it. Rachel was ready to bust at any moment. Pre-cum was already spilling out and the blonde continued down. Her hands massaged the brunettes legs as she kissed and licked them too. Rachel's eyes stared in wonder and appreciation for the devotion the blonde was showing to her body. When Quinn reached her feet though she still couldn't feel anything. What Quinn did next made her jaw dropped as Quinn began sucking and kissing her toes and feet in such an erotic way that left Rachel heaving in need. the blonde kissed her way back up the brunettes other foot and leg before stopping at her penis. The blonde placed her face next to it and lightly rubbed her cheek against it as she spoke. Rachel hissed in anticipation.

"MMMM.. Baby, you have no idea what you do to me. Please, can I have your cock? Can I suck it into my mouth, now? Will you feed me your delicious cum, Baby?" Quinn said erotically in desperation as if she would die without the brunettes consent to suck her cock into her mouth. Rachel's eyes fluttered close at the words. "Look at me Baby." Quinn spoke and Rachel's eyes opened immediately and she's glad she did because Quinn Fabray wrapped her lips around her cock head and sucked as her tongue licked and massaged Rachel's bulbous and slit. Rachel moaned deeply as her body flushed in heat. The blonde released the bulbous and went lower before sucking a ball sack gently into her mouth and moaning in satisfaction at finally tasting them. She sucked and laved them with gentle love and attention. When she was done she ascended achingly slow to the base of the brunettes cock. Kissing and licking her way back up to the bulbous before taking it back into her mouth and laving the slit that was dripping with pre-cum. Rachel moaned and lost her breath through the ordeal. The blonde began to bob her head as she descended taking inch by inch and the further she went the higher Rachel's pitch hit in volume. Her vocal cords hitting notes she had never hit before in a bedroom setting. Rachel was amazed because she knew how thick and long she was.

The blondes nose hit the base of her cock and pressed against the pubic bone. Rachel felt the tingling sensation again but her eyes were fluttering too much and she couldn't breath with the sensation overload. The blonde hollowed her cheeks and sucked deeply using her tongue rub deliciously against the sensitive skin of the brunettes cock and before Rachel could become fully accustom to the sucking the blonde switched it up as she began to swallow, still with her face pressed against Rachel's pubic bone while moaning deeply because she herself was aching and throbbing with need at the taste of the brunettes juices..

"HOLY MOTHER OF- FUCK! YES! OH! THAT FEELS _SO GOOD_! PLEASE! BABY! DON'T STOP! I-I-I'M GON-GONNA CUM! I'M GONN- FUUUCCCKKK! OH SHIT! I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! BE ANYTHING YOU WAN-WANT! UGH! QQUUIIIINNN!" Rachel screamed.

Rachel's eyes crossed than rolled to the back of her head as her body arched and her legs twitch and jerked as her toes curled and her hips thrust forward surprising the blonde. The brunette burst in the blondes mouth. Ropes upon thick ropes of cum hit the back of the blondes throat causing her eyes to roll back than shut as she moaned at the taste. The vibrations causing the brunette to moan as well. The blonde swallowed and sucked several times as she slowly slid the cock from her mouth but kept the bulbous trapped between her lips as the last spurts released. The blonde ran her tongue over the brunettes the squirting hole one last time to clean it before releasing it. The brunette though a little flaccid was still firm and slightly standing. The blonde was surprised by the brunettes stamina but was also thrilled to know the brunette wasn't a one pump chump. The blonde looked up at the brunette and giggled at the sight of the crossed eyed high look the brunette was sporting.

"Is this real life?" The brunette asked confused. Quinn giggled as she climbed back up to Rachel. She laid on the side of the brunette with her head leaning on her hand. leaning above the stoned like brunette, Smiling softly. Rachel was still trying to get her bearings. The brunette had never experienced that before. Most women didn't even want to attempt that and the only two that were drunk enough to try, her bulbous alone would cause them to choke. She never felt the back of someone's throat and she can now confirm that she's definitely a throat woman. The brunette turn to the blonde.

"How the hell did you do that? That was amazing." Rachel stared at her breathlessly as if she was an Olympian goddess. Quinn shrugged her shoulder lightly and smiled.

"I have no gag reflex." Quinn replied simple. Rachel's eyes widened, her jaw dropped open and her cock stood full immediately again. Quinn laughed out loud than softly giggled at the look on the brunettes face. The blonde also shivered in anticipation because that cock was made for her, she just knows it.

"Are you a god?" Rachel ask seriously. Causing Quinn to lose it all over again. The brunette smiled adoringly at her handy work. The blonde was beautiful. She looked so happy and at peace and Rachel just wanted everything to stay this way forever.

"Baby?" Quinn called as she saw the way Rachel was staring at her.

"Hmmm?" Rachel replied distractedly. The brunette was so far gone in her love induced haze that she completely forgot she was stark naked in front of the blonde and wasn't at all uncomfortable for the first time ever. This was a very important step for her but all her mind was focused on was the smiling blonde to her left.

"Do you realize what just happened?" Quinn ask with a shit eating grin on her face. Waiting for the penny to drop for the brunette.

"No. What?" Rachel whispered mesmerized by the tantalizing lips speaking before her.

Quinn leaned close and whispered. "You thrust into my mouth." The blonde waited.

"Huh?" Rachel ask lost for a moment.

"Your legs twitched and you thrust into my mouth." Quinn said a little slower. Rachel stared at her in silence. Slowly the information sunk in. The brunette gasp as the memory (A very hazy memory mind you) hit her and yes her legs twitched and she did thrust and she _felt_ her toes curl this time. Her eyes widened with tears as did Quinn's.

"My-My legs.. I could-could feel my legs. QUINN! I COULD FEEL MY LEGS!" Rachel cheered and sobbed at the same time. The blonde tackled the brunette into a hug as they cried together. They kissed chastely several times.

"I love *kiss* you *kiss* so much *Kiss* love!" Rachel spoke through her tears.

"I *kiss* love you *kiss* Too *kiss* Baby..." Quinn replied in tears. The two pulled apart and Quinn was so happy by the news that her arousal was forgotten. The blonde jump from the bed and ran to the bathroom with a giggling Rachel calling out to her.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde returned with the tray of finger foods and the wine she had made earlier. She set the tray down on the bed than put her robe back on. She also brought Rachel her robe and helped her into it. The brunettes eyes were shining. She stared down at the tray than looked to the blonde beauty with soft eyes full of love and pure contentment. She blink softly staring silently as the blonde poured the wine.

"I love you.." Rachel whispered softly. "So fucking much." The brunettes tears spilled over, again. The blonde wasn't fairing any better. This was such a monumental moment not just for the tingling sensation Rachel could still feel in her legs but this is the moment the two women truly connected.

"I love you too, baby. Always." The blonde kissed the brunette chastely and pulled back. The blonde grabbed one of the small finger foods from the tray. It was a miniature avocado sandwich. She held it to the brunettes lips and began to feed her. The two women laid out on the bed. The blonde pulled the brunette down gently to lay on her chest after they finished eating the snacks and drank two glasses of wine. They laid in content silence holding each other. Rachel had her arm draped over the blondes robe covered stomach and her head on the blondes chest listening to the rhythm of Quinn's heart as it calmed her, making her feel peaceful. She had never done this with anyone and she didn't want it to end. She was so happy and in pure love with the woman in her arms. Maybe if Quinn hadn't pushed them in this direction, maybe she wouldn't have felt what she felt. Confirming that her paralysis was only temporary. Rachel wanted-no needed to make this up to the blonde. Give her something back for all that she's done but what?

Quinn was staring up at the ceiling smiling softly as she ran her fingers gently through the brunettes hair. Her other hand lay on top of Rachel's on her stomach. Her mind replaying the events of the day and she couldn't be happier because now she knew Rachel would walk again. She was so happy she could burst with joy. Sex was far from her mind. She felt so peaceful and relaxed she could stay like this and never be tired of it.

Rachel's mind was racing. The brunette still couldn't move her legs or feel them. All she could feel was a light tingling but she wanted to give Quinn pleasure the way the blonde had just moments ago. Rachel was nervous at the prospect of asking but than again did she have to ask? Maybe a silent gesture would be a smarter way to go. The brunette could tell the blonde was distracted, so she slowly but gently ran her hand through the robe and turn her face toward the delicious skin waiting to be kissed. She softly kissed the blondes collar bone. Causing a gasp from the blondes lips. Rachel took that as her approval to continue. The brunettes hand slid to the top part of the robe and pushed it gently to the side, exposing a full breast. Rachel softly took it into her mouth and began suckling tenderly.

Quinn moaned as her legs pushed together to help give some pressure to the area she needed most. Her eyes fluttered close under the brunettes exploration. Her hand that had been on Rachel's, over her stomach ran over the brunettes back. Her other tangling in full locks pulling her closing. The blonde was so sensitive at this point. After giving the brunette pleasure twice she felt like she would come from the stimulation to her breast alone. Quinn's eyes opened and she whimpered in disappointment when the brunette disappeared. She looked up to see Rachel staring down at her from her side.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes.." Quinn replied just as quietly.

"May I taste you?" Rachel whispered back.

"Oh god, Please? Pl-Please?" Quinn's eyes slammed shut at the thought and her body ached desperately for the brunette. Rachel leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue entering the blondes mouth almost immediately. Quinn moaned in anticipation and because damn it Rachel Berry was an amazing kisser. The brunette released the blonde lips and Quinn stared at her with desire burning in her eyes.

"Close your eyes, sexy.." Rachel whispered and the blonde complied as she blushed deeply at being called such a word. The last time she heard that was by the disgusting pigs from Larry's diner while she was being sexually harassed and high school when she was being leered at by the meathead jocks she did her best to ignore on a day to day basis, never feeling the words but hearing them fall from the brunettes lips, so lovingly made her feel sexy for the first time in her life. Rachel knew she would struggle to get between the blondes legs and didn't want Quinn to see her fight with her legs to get where she needed. Quinn must have known because she waited patiently and didn't open her eyes. Rachel finally situated herself in front of the blonde. She knew she was limited to how much she can do without assistance because she couldn't move around so easily but she was damn sure going to make this beautiful goddess before her scream her name. The robe was covering Quinn's private area and the brunette took a deep breath as she parted the robe open. She gasped at the sight of the swollen dripping wet lips of the blonde and her eyes glazed over.

Quinn hissed a little at the feel of the cool air in the room. The blonde was thrumming in excitement. Rachel began kissing her thighs giving them some sweet kisses and some rough. Quinn felt her legs quiver from the attention and was loving being teased. Thomas was always a jump right in and get right out kind of guy. He never paid attention to detail and wasn't for cuddling after he would just roll over and fall asleep but Rachel. Even though, the brunette struggled to maneuver was doing her damn hardest to give her body the attention it cried for and Quinn was not disappointed.

Rachel had moved up from the blondes legs to her stomach. She was holding her body up from making contact with Quinn's most desired area. Rachel was hard as a rock but refused to acknowledge it. This was about the blonde goddess below her and she wanted to show her just how much she meant to her. Rachel lowered to the blondes hip bone and laved at it causing Quinn to hiss and her hips to thrust up into the brunette. Rachel took that as her cue to stop teasing. The brunette lowered her self and adjusted her position. She blow against the apex of the blondes moist center and receive a whimpered ' _yes!_ ' from the woman.

Rachel leaned forward and laved her tongue in a broad stroke from the base to the swollen nub peeking out. Quinn's hips jerked upward and both woman moaned deeply. Rachel shut her eyes at the taste. Quinn taste so delicious, Rachel isn't sure if she'll be able to stop after this. The brunette dove in for more. She slid her tongue through the blondes slit and began tongue fucking her. Being sure not to make contact with the nub just yet.

Quinn's body shook with pleasure as she moaned from deep within. The blondes hands tangled in chocolate locks. Her head was thrown back against the pillow in ecstasy. God she only ever felt something similar to this once and it was not with Thomas. It was at Pucks party when she lost her virginity. However; this was even better and the brunette hadn't even used her cock to bring her to this level. That's saying a lot.

The blonde was pumping so much juice into the brunettes mouth. Rachel felt like she was actually drinking something other than Quinn. The brunette began rotating her tongue strongly against the walls of her confinement. Driving the blonde mad.

"OH! BABY! THAT'S IT! YOU FEEL _SO FUCKING GOOD!_ PLEASE, DON'T STOP! FUCK, YEESSS!" Quinn blabbered uncontrollably. Rachel was probing deeper with her tongue. She could feel the blondes walls constricting around her and knew it was time to give attention to the swollen nub. The brunette circled the outer layer of the blondes wet slit than dragged her tongue to the blondes clit circling it 3 times before wrapping her lips around it and sucking firmly as she flicked her tongue relentlessly.

Quinn's voice was becoming hoarse. Hitting an octave higher and her eyes rolled back. Her hands gripped the brunettes hair in a painful pleasurable manner. Her hips thrust repeatedly as she lost control of coherent thought and body but the brunette just followed never breaking contact. The women moaned in need.

"FUCK ME, BABY! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR TONGUE IS SO FUCKING AMAZING! I-I-I'M GOING TO CU-CUM! OH GOD! I'M-" Quinn didn't get to finish her sentence as stars exploded behind her eyes lids and her body convulsed and shook. Her legs spread wide open as she arch off the bed and began squirting uncontrollably into the brunettes mouth, smearing all over her face and Rachel greedily lapped it up.

The blonde continued to shake as Rachel continued her ministrations, refusing to stop. The brunette kept up her abuse against the blondes clit as she slid 3 fingers in the tight canal without warning. The blonde screamed in pleasure.

"OH FUCK! YES! O-OH MY GOD!" The blonde shouted breathlessly. Turning Rachel on even more. The brunette removed her lips but kept up her hands firm thrust. She was hitting the blondes g spot expertly in succession.

"Look at me!" Rachel demanded. The blondes eyes shot open and she stared at the brunette with hooded eyes. "You like that? You like how I give it to you, sexy?" Rachel ask with a lustful dominating tone.

"No! I fucking _love_ it!" Quinn replied with such filth that the brunette felt herself close to cumming.

"Your so fucking gorgeous! I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breath!" Rachel said and dipped back down taking the blonde back into her mouth. The brunette was relentless. Quinn felt her second orgasm hit and once again found herself squirting. She's never squirted before and her body wracked with pleasure but the brunette didn't stop in fact she only slowed down to build the blonde back up. Quinn thought she was dreaming. This had to be a dream. Her body seemed to not want to stop because she didn't feel any discomfort. All she wanted was more. She was just reaching her 3rd peak when she felt Rachel's fingers slip from her pussy and unexpectedly two fingers slipped into her anus as the brunette continued her beating of the blondes clit as her pussy began to squirt again uncontrollably.

"OOOHHHH! FFU-FFUUUCCKKKK! BBAAABBBYYY! Y-YYYEESSS! THAT FEEELLLSS S-SSOO GOO-FFFUUUUCCCKKK!" Quinn exploded once more so unexpectedly. Her body bowed in such a painful way but all she could feel was the weightless pleasure of her orgasm. She shook, trembling with satisfaction. Her body dropped to the bed motionless. The brunette stared for a moment in confusion. The blonde was breathing but that was it.

"Quinn?" Rachel called but didn't receive an answer. The brunette began to panic and she used her arms to drag her body back up the left side of the blonde. "Quinn? love? Wake up! Please!" The brunette shook the blonde frantically and finally received a groan in reply.

"S'good.. so goo.." The blonde tried to speak but felt drained. The brunette chuckled as the blonde began to come to.

"You scared me, love.. Don't ever do that again." Rachel said and Quinn stared up at her lazily confused.

"What did." The blondes voice came out hoarse, so she licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. "What did I do?"

Rachel chuckled. "You passed out and scared me." Rachel whispered.

"Oh." Quinn replied embarrassed.

"You are so adorable." Rachel whispered. Quinn flushed further covering her hands with her face but Rachel was having none of it. She pulled the blondes hands away and kissed her soundly.

"MMM.. Has anyone ever told you how delicious you taste?" Rachel ask. Quinn smiled adoringly.

"No.. I've never done that before." Quinn admitted and the brunettes face morphed into one of surprise.

"What?" Rachel ask in disbelief. Quinn became insecure and she refused to make eye contact. "Quinn?"

"I just.. Look, I've only ever been with two people. Beth's father and have only had 1 relationship since high school. His name was Thomas and he was more concerned with his own needs than mine. He didn't want to.. you know give me oral sex.. But he wanted me to give it to him-but I only did it 4 times in the eight months we were together..." Quinn trailed off feeling like she was cheating on Rachel just by talking about it.

Rachel's eyebrows shot to her hairline. She had been so sure Quinn was more experienced than that. Her head game was insane but hearing that she had been denied such a pleasure by someone who was suppose to love her no less. Pissed the brunette off, making her want to give Quinn nothing but all the attention she needed. The brunettes mind was reeling with questions. If her boyfriend didn't give her what her body needy, that begs the question of how good of a boyfriend he actually was.

"Tell me about it. I mean you don't have to but I'd like to know how the relationship was since you had been together that long. If that's alright?" Rachel ask sincerely. Quinn smiled Rachel was so cute.

"Ok, get comfortable but remember I was stupid at one poi-" Quinn began but was cut off by Rachel's lips in a chaste kiss. The two women began to adjust themselves. Quinn helped the brunette get under the covers and was situating herself when she heard a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Quinn ask.

"Quinn! We forgot about Beth! How could we forget about Beth! My poor baby is probably alone and scared and-" Quinn watched in awe as the brunette scrambled to get out of the bed but obviously couldn't because her wheelchair was still in the bathroom. The blonde was frozen in place staring.

"QUINN! I NEED MY WHEELCHAIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! OUR _BABY_ IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! BETH!" Rachel seemed to be hitting hysterics. That snapped Quinn out of her haze and she grabbed hold of the brunettes shoulders to get her attention.

"Rachel! RACHEL! CALM DOWN BETH IS ALRIGHT!" Quinn spoke louder over the rambling brunette. Rachel stopped abruptly at the words.

"Sh-She's ok? Ho-How do you know?" Rachel ask in fearful doubt.

"Do you honestly think I would forget my own daughters safety? She ask me to call Marisol and Miguel this morning and ask if she could see them sometime this weekend. So earlier when we got home I called Marisol and ask if she'd like Beth for the night and she was so happy to take her. She said she missed her grandbaby and that you and I are in so much trouble for keeping her away for so long. She picked her up from school hours ago." Quinn said. Through her speech she watched the color return to Rachel's face as she relaxed at the news. The blonde stared for a moment more before speaking.

"Rae? Did you hear what you just said?" Quinn ask. Rachel looked back at her confused.

"Yeah, I said we needed to get Beth, why?" Rachel ask.

Quinn shook her head no. "Can you recite your actual sentence?" Quinn ask. Rachel looked at her warily and proceeded to recount her previous words in her head. Slowly her face went from concentrated confusion to utter shock followed by mortification than settled on fear.

"Qu-Quinn! I'm so-so sorry! I didn't mean to-to say or insinuate anything! I-I was just ca-caught in the-I mean-I-" Rachel was floundering horribly and Quinn just watched her with a serious face and that fucking sexy as hell eyebrow.

"So.. You don't think of Beth as anything?" Quinn ask seriously.

"N-No! Of course not!" Rachel exclaimed frantically than wanted to slap herself for her words and Quinn's eyebrow that somehow seemed to raise higher. "NO! I mean I-I-I do! Just not like that! I mean like-like she's my friend! Like my bestfriend!" Rachel said grasping for anything.

"I thought I was your bestfriend." Quinn stated so seriously without an ounce of humor. Her face gave nothing away. Rachel's eyes widened in fear and her head and eyes shot around frantically for any form of help out of the hole she just dug herself in.

"You are! I meant in like another way! O-" Rachel spoke.

"In what way?" Quinn cut in.

"Li-Like you know! Like-I-You-please! I'm so sorry!" Rachel sounded so helpless that Quinn burst into laughter.

"Rachel, I was kidding." Quinn said and Rachel huffed adorably.

"That was not funny, Quinn Fabray! I almost had a heart attack!" Rachel shouted in such a dramatic way that Quinn saw a little more of high school Rachel Berry shine through. The blonde fell on her side in laughter. Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance.

"It's not funny!"

"You should have seen your face!"

"Shut up!" Rachel grumbled and the blonde continued her laughter. "Quinn!" Rachel tried again but to no avail. The brunette tried to be mad but a slow smile crept onto her face. "Shut it, loser! Move over." Rachel said and that seemed to kill the left over laughter with only a giggle or two after. The blonde help the brunette readjust herself beneath the covers.

"Baby?" Do you really see her as ours?" Quinn ask seriously. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I.. I know she's not mine through blood but even before this happened I felt.. I don't know." Rachel trailed off unsure.

Quinn cupped her cheek. "Tell me.. It's ok."

"When I first met her. I felt this unexplainable attachment. I felt a pull towards her. Like a p-parent to their child.. Like she was already mine.. Is that weird?" Rachel whispered fearfully. Quinn smiled softly. Those were probably the sweetest words she's ever heard.

"No, baby. It's not."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No. I think it's so sweet of you to think of her that way. It makes me feel safer knowing that if anything were to ever happen to me. You would love her enough to be there for her in that way. That is what you mean, isn't it?" Quinn ask unsurely.

"Yes. I-I've always wanted a child and Beth though she's already 6 going on 16" Both women chuckled at that. "She makes me feel so, I don't know.. protective and her along with you make me feel complete." Rachel spoke with such conviction and sincerity Quinn's eyes misted with tears. "I've never had anyone look at me and their eyes penetrate my soul the way you both do. Beth has made me feel like I need to do better. I need to be better for her. I want her to feel all that she evokes in me. I wish that I could be as lucky as you and have someone so amazingly precious to call my daughter because she is exquisite..." Quinn was crying happy silent tears and so was the brunette.

"Thank you, Baby. It means so much to me that you feel that way. Beth has dealt with a lot of rejection in her life so far. Even Thomas had rejected her." At Quinn's admission Rachel face became angry.

"What? What do mean? How?" Rachel ask. Quinn rubbed Rachel's cheeks to silently calm the brunette. The blonde took a deep breath.

"I met Thomas when Beth was 2. I had just run out of money from all my savings and already sold my beetle for extra cash until I could find a job. I applied to many places including the pizza parlor he worked for. I got a job at Mcdonalds, though. He flirted with me shamelessly and charmed me into agreeing to a date. We started dating and everything was going smoothly. He was sweet and charming. I told him about Beth and he said he was ok with it. He would ask me to stay over sometimes and I would, until he ask me to move in. At the time I wasn't sure and though he told me to leave my apartment. I felt it in my gut that I should keep it but I didn't tell him I did. Anyway, little by little over the course of 6 months he started acting differently. He began getting upset more easily. Beth would cry and somehow that would turn into an argument for us. He would say 'Shut that fucking brat up!' Quinn was silently crying at the memory and Rachel was fuming.

"Beth would cower away from him and I'd argue back. I was so stupid. I should have left right away but I was 19 and lonely. He was 25. I didn't have anyone. No friends but him and he knew that because like a moron I told him everything that happened. The first time he hit me was because we had an argument over Beth drawing on his wall with a crayon. He apologized that night and we had what I thought was making love. He was rough and not attentive at all. He finished quickly than rolled off of me. After he removed his condom and threw it away, he turned away from me and said 'Don't worry. I forgive you. Just keep your brat under control.'

Quinn scoffed at her stupidity. "It hurt to hear him say that. Because I thought I loved him at the time, I thought he loved me.. After that things escalated. Anything and everything I did was wrong. The food was too cold or spicy or not spiced enough. The laundry wasn't ironed or folded properly. The house was still a mess though I spent hours cleaning it and there wasn't a thing out of place. His hitting became frequent and painful. It went from slaps to actual punches. I didn't.. couldn't fight him and he knew it because he knew he instilled enough fear in me not to. He knew I was too scared to leave. He would tell me 'Where are you going to go, huh? No body wants you! Not even your family! No body loves you but me!' He would call me names and laugh in my face anyway to humiliate me. He busted my lip, cracked my ribs and sprain one of my wrist. I kept telling myself that it was ok as long as he didn't touch Beth. I stop looking into mirrors because the swelling or bruising on my face made it more real. He started coming home later and severely drunk. He would wake me up from my sleep only to have sex with me without my consent. I would beg him to stop because it hurt but he wouldn't listen. He said it was what I deserved for being useless. It was hell. I didn't have the strength anymore and though I still had my apartment I was too scared to try to leave. It was our last argument that did it. He was angry because the UPS guy was not subtle at all with his leering and though all I did was sign the paper. I didn't even look at the guy in the eyes, Rachel. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes because that meant I flirted with them." Quinn wiped her tears in anger.

"But the argument started anyway and he accused me of wanting him. Beth starting crying and he got so angry, Rae. He.. He grabbed her by her little arm.." Quinn choked out. Rachel moved forward pulling the blonde to her chest as Quinn cried. "He slapped her across the face and screamed at her to shut the fuck up. I lost it and attacked him. He was so much stronger than I was. We fought and he threw into the mirror the hung near the sofa than slammed me into the coffee table. I thought I broke my back that's how much it hurt. He-He climbed on top of me and st-started choking me. I-I thought I was going to die. I reached for anything I could and grabbed one of the shards of glass from the broken mirror. I cut him across the face than I.. stabbed him with it in the shoulder and shoved him off of m-me. Beth was crying and I was still trying to breath. I felt nauseous and dizzy but I-I-I picked her up and I ran out the door barefooted and didn't look back.

I left all of our belongings there. I thank god I remembered what my dad had told me about important things like birth certificates and social security cards. I kept our important documents in a safe deposit box at my bank. Otherwise I would have been screwed because I left my I.D. behind. The only thing I could think to grab were my apartment keys. I had to walk barefoot all the way back to my apartment because I had no money with me. It was all in my purse that I left behind. I called my bank as soon as I could to freeze my bank card." Quinn settled down. "He started coming to my job and so I had to ask one of my co workers to walk with me to the train station. He's the reason I quit and closed my bank account. He knew if he waited me out I would stop by the bank eventually. He didn't know I still had my apartment. I got my job at Larry's and met Marisol and Miguel later. After that I promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt us like that again. So I stood single and I thank god everyday that Beth was too young to remember it." Quinn finished. Quinn was trembling and Rachel was pissed.

Who the hell did that asshole think he was. Rachel wishes she could find that piece of shit and murder him. He put his disgusting hands on her girls and thought that shit was ok. If she ever finds that fucker he was going to pay. The situation reminded the brunette of Beth's principal. She was going to email Sebastian tomorrow than she was going forward with the charges. She knows she doesn't know where the guy Thomas is but Mr. Turner was going down for fucking sure.

"Do.. Are you mad at me?" Quinn ask fearfully in a small voice. Rachel's face softened. The brunette pulled away slightly from the blonde to make eye contact.

"No, love. I'm not mad at you. I'm hurting for you and Beth for having to go through that. I wish I could have been there to protect you but you were young and alone. Terrified and I know exactly how that feels when you feel trapped. I won't lie to you, I want to hurt him but I'm not going to go down that road right now. What I am going to say and prove to you is that your safe now. From everyone and anything that could possibly hurt you or Beth. I love you both so much, love. You don't have to be alone anymore, your home.." Rachel whispered and the blonde cried as she launched herself at the brunette. Rachel cried with her. The two held each other for a moment before the blonde pulled Rachel into a searing kiss. She eventually pulled away and leaned her forehead against the brunettes. Sighing in contentment.

"I love you.." Quinn whispered.

"I love you, too. How about we let go of the heavy stuff for now and watch a movie? I'll even whip something up for you. Are you hungry?" Rachel ask and the blonde beamed.

"That sounds perfect, Baby." Quinn said sweetly. The blonde climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to get the brunettes wheelchair. Both women put their robes back on and Rachel slid into her chair with ease. The blonde was about to walk out the door but the brunettes hand stopped her. Quinn looked down questioningly. Rachel smiled and tugged her down. The brunette sat the blonde in her lap smiling brightly.

"Your chariot, M'lady." Rachel said with an air of snoot. Quinn giggled.

"Thank you, Madame." Quinn replied with a smile. The brunette began to wheel them toward the living room where she dropped off the blonde and set the TV up. Rachel told Quinn to choose a movie while she got there meal ready. Quinn watched the brunette roll away and was smiling dreamily at her. Rachel Berry was the sweetest person she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. The blondes mind began conjuring fantasies in her head of the 3 of them actually being a real family. Beth calling Rachel her mama and them living there happily ever after together. The blonde wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there daydreaming but she scrambled to her feet when she heard a crash than a grunted frustrated 'fuck!' in the distance.

Quinn rounded the kitchen arch way and her eyes widened in shock. There was Rachel trying and failing to put out the small fire she started in the kitchen. The blonde rushed over and grabbed the little fire extinguisher off the wall and began to help hose it down. There was smoke bellowing the kitchen, not too much because it was a small pan fire but enough that it was faintly visible. Quinn looked down at the embarrassed brunette.

"What happened?" Quinn ask.

"I.. Well you see. Here's the thing. I was going to impress you with my fabulous pouring skills and make you a bowl of cereal as that is my go to. However: I figured a bowl of cereal wouldn't cut it because you deserve the best. So I was heating the oil because I intended to make you mac and cheese. So I poured the macaroni into the oil but it just started popping and I was confused. So I started to read the box to see what I had to do next. Than I got distracted by the recipe of another dish that was on the box that I could use the mac and cheese for and I thought I could make that. So I started getting everything together for it and so I forgot that I left the stove on. Anyway, the macaroni burned obviously but I didn't realize it right away because I saw something else that might be easier which was peanut butter and jelly but than I couldn't reach the peanut butter and I got frustrated so I went to grab the box of mac and cheese to continue my original plan. Did you know your suppose boil the macaroni in water first and not oil as I originally thought?" Rachel said as she started becoming distracted after picking up the macaroni box, again and reading it with an adorable confused concentrated face.

Quinn's eyes were the size of saucers. She had a 'What the fuck?!' look on her face and was gob smacked by the turn of events that Rachel didn't seem at all fazed by. The blonde finally took the rest of the kitchen in. There were pieces of hard macaroni scattered all over the floor. The brunette actually opened and emptied four boxes. There was a half full open jaw of pasta sauce spilled over next to pan of the burned macaroni that Quinn could clearly see had been poured into the burnt boiling oil and macaroni, which did not make sense at all if Rachel was making MAC AND CHEESE!. On the island was another open jar on it's side over the lip of the counter of jelly along with an open bag of bread. Some slices were on the floor and two had jelly on them. The spoon full of jelly also was on the floor with jelly smeared on the counter and dripping to the floor. The blonde looked to the ground and for god sakes there was fucking flour on the floor as well and Quinn really had no clue were the brunette was going with that one. The cabinets were opened wide and there were 4 pots on the ground. Quinn took in the brunettes appearance and noticed for the first time that she had flour in her hair, on her robe and chair. She also had jelly sticking all over herself and some on her right cheek that was causing her hair to stick to her cheek. Along with the jelly was the tomato sauce and what looked like mustard? Quinn stared at her in disbelief. Rachel was still reading the damn macaroni box in confusion and mumbling to herself, As if nothing had happened. As if the fucking tornado that is Rachel Berry did not just almost cause a larger potential fire that could have burned down the kitchen had Quinn not come to help because the brunette was using a water bottle from the fridge to squirt at said fire and also made the hugest mess that a 5 year old would make.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out and the brunette refocused on her calmly.

"Yes?" Rachel replied.

"You.. Don't actually know how to cook do you?" Quinn ask with a quirk of her lips, as she recalled the weekend before the accident. When Rachel was bench pressing weights outside than walked over to the and informed Quinn she had make breakfast and that it was keeping warm. Said breakfast was actually slightly burnt toast with vegan mayo, avocado and chili flakes to top it off. Not an actually cooked breakfast. The brunette made the exact same breakfast that Monday morning before dropping Beth and Quinn off at work and school. The lunch she had prepared that same morning for her two favorite blondes for her two blondes respected days, was a salad with a red apple on the side for Quinn and 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a banana on the side for Beth. It hit her than that Rachel did inform her that she always eats take out and hasn't had a home cooked meal since high school. Quinn couldn't help but feel a sad ache in her chest while simultaneously feeling the most cared and loved for by the brunette for even trying to ' _Whip something up!_ ' for her.

The brunette ducked her head sheepishly as she flushed in embarrassment. "Well, no but-"

"Baby. Go to the living and let me make us something to eat." Quinn said sweetly as she smiled trying to hold in her laughter.

"Bu-But I wanted to cook for you and-and impress you and make you moan in appreciation at my skills." Rachel said disappointed. Quinn smirked. The blonde swooped down and kissed the brunette deeply moaning in satisfaction.

"Baby, you already make me moan by your impressive skills. So don't you worry about that and tomorrow morning you can impress me with your cereal pouring skills and maybe.. From now on we leave the actual cooking to me?" Quinn said with a small smile and raised eyebrow. The brunette blushed and nodded.

"Yeah.. ok."

"I really do appreciate you trying to make me something, Baby. I do." The blonde said softly. Quinn bent down and gently took the box from Rachel's hands and kissed the brunettes cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry I ruined it. I'll clean this up an-" Rachel started but was cut off by the blonde.

"You didn't ruin anything. Now get your gorgeous butt to your bedroom and get cleaned up, let me do my thing." Quinn said with a smile and winked. The brunette smiled in return and began wheeling away.

"Ok..." Rachel left.

The blonde stood up and looked around shaking her head in amusement. "What am I going to do with you, Rachel Berry?" Quinn whispered and sighed adoringly to herself. Quinn began cleaning up the mess. The blonde whipped up a small meal and brought everything to the living and helped the brunette get comfortable. They started the movie. The two ate together, laughed and joked around. When they were finished the blonde helped the brunette into a laid out position with her back and head against the arm of the sofa. Quinn parted Rachel's legs and laid her body against the brunette. Quinn's ear was pressed against Rachel's chest and she sighed happily to the beat of it. She felt so complete and safe. She wanted to stay like this forever just being happy. Rachel was slowly becoming addicting and the blonde wasn't sure how she was going to feel when all of the pretending stopped and she had to move back to her apartment and back to her old life because despite what Rachel and everyone said. She didn't feel like she owned the house or the business because she herself had not build the company nor bought the property so how can something she had nothing to do with creating be hers but she wasn't going to dwell on it, for right now she was going to enjoy her time with the brunette.

Rachel kissed the top of the blondes head and sighed. She loved this woman and her beautiful daughter. She loved them so much it hurt. She was going to work harder at making them happy. Soon she was going to broach the topic of them permanently living there but that could wait for another day. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of this unexpected but truly amazing day.


	49. Chapter 49

It was 4:30 am, Saturday morning and Quinn was up before Rachel. She had already gone to Beth's school 2 days ago which she thanks all that is holy that Mr. Turner was out that morning, so she didn't have to see or speak to him. She added Rachel as Beth's emergency contact along with a list with the names of the rest of the crew in a certain order should Rachel not be reached right away. She had to prepare everything last week because she was leaving for L.A that weekend, as in a few hours time. The blonde was in the shower thinking about everything that has happened over the last 4 days. Everything kind of flew by in a blur but not really. She couldn't believe that just last week Rachel was just an empty angry shell of depression over her paralysis. She also couldn't believe that not only was she arrested for possible fraud but was attacked by Rachel's fans but what she couldn't wrap her head around was her boldness with the brunette yesterday.

Quinn knows that she can be bold and dominating but that part of her hasn't really shown up in years. Not since being the HBIC of Mckinely. Thomas had slowly beat out her confidence and love for herself to the point that after she finally left him, it took the course of over two years to find her way back to herself and even then she was still overly emotional and didn't have enough backbone to protect herself as much as she would have liked.

Quinn realized that if Rachel had never come back into her life, she most likely would not have regain so much of her former self. She most definitely would not have been as bold as she was yesterday with anyone else. She can't even tell you were the dirty talk came from because that was surprising for herself as well as Rachel. She could only imagine what Rachel must think of her. The blonde sighs to herself at the though.

' _Rachel.. What would I do without you? Who would I continue to be?'_ The blonde thinks to herself. Quinn's mind begins to conjure up the events of yesterday. ' _Goodness, she felt so good in my arms. Her moans sounded so amazingly sexy and she tastes incredible. Ugh! I just want her inside of me at least just once. I want her weight above me.. God, if yesterday was any indication she has to be amazing. I can't picture her being anything but. The way she spoke to me, demanded me, was so.. hot and perfect. I didn't feel the way I did with Thomas, afraid or controlled. Having her dominate me felt freeing and easy to relinquish myself to. It was arousing to submit myself. I've never felt more wanted.. *sigh* I wish she could be mine completely and permanently. I'm honestly confused. She seemed so passionate about loving me. I mean, I know she loves me as in she cares about me but.. I want her to love me as her partner, I want this to be real but I can't tell if it's real for her the way it's real for me. She's a fucking professional actress for godsakes, she trained for this. I have to tell her.. I have to tell her how I really feel. This is driving me crazy! I need to know.. But what if I freak her out or worse what if she wants to stay friends with benefits or just flat out doesn't want me period... No! It doesn't matter I have to tell talk her because aren't I doing what I said I wasn't going to do? I wasn't going to use or take advantage of her but aren't I doing that anyway when I'm intimate with her, sating my own sexual needs? especially how I crossed the line yesterday? Fuck! I'm taking advantage of her for my own selfish needs! No,No,No,No! FUCK!'_

Quinn was freaking the fuck out. She was so caught in her mental rambling she didn't hear Rachel enter the shower in her chair that she uses specifically for the shower. Her shower was so large it could fit a good 10 to 15 bodies. It was made to feel like you were under a waterfall and give you enough room to move in and out of the water and just relax in the steam of it without getting wet. It even had a small bench. The shower walls were a dark marble green and black and the floor itself was black. The glass doors were high with 8 inches to spare from touching the ceiling and went around in an octagon shape. The brunette rolled toward the blonde and reached her hand out to run down the blondes back but jumped a foot in the air when Quinn screamed in surprise.

"Hey, it's ok it's just me.." Rachel said watching the frightened blonde whose eyes were wide with surprise and pressed against the shower wall with a hand over her heaving chest staring back at Rachel dumbstruck. The blonde hadn't made a move nor had her features softened at the sight of her. The brunette was becoming uncomfortably weary. Maybe she had made a mistake thinking it was ok coming in to join her. Maybe Quinn was regretting yesterday. Maybe she needed to get the fuck out of there, NOW! "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your shower or scare you.. I'll go now." Rachel said just loud enough to hear over the running water. That seemed to snap the blonde back to reality.

The blonde rushed forward. "Wait! Wai-I'm sorry! Don't leave!" Quinn rushed out. Rachel was already slightly turned towards the shower door. She was just a few feet from it. The brunette didn't look up she just waited.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was lost in my thoughts and I.." Quinn swallowed thickly before continuing. "I was thinking about you-well us.." She admitted.

Rachel's head shot up toward the blonde with surprise and worry on her face before facing back to the door. "Di-Did I.. What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked nervously.

"A lot of things.. Mostly about yesterday." Quinn said softly. The brunette shut her eyes as she bit her lip.

' _I knew it! It was too much! She's disgusted with you! She doesn't want you! She's going to be uncomfortable around you-though you shouldn't be surprised or hurt! This is nothing knew! No one ever wants to touch you or be physical with you unless they're inebriated! Let's face it.. Your meant to be alone forever..'_ Rachel thought to herself. The brunette did her best to collect herself and get her tear ducts under control though her bangs were helping to shield her eyes from view and she was wet from the shower yet so her hair softly down slightly shielding her face from view. She kept her eyes trained forward at the shower door and unconsciously used her arms to cover her lap barely doing a good job at concealing her naked form and obviously too large of a penis. Her voice came out normal however inside she was screaming in agony. "I see.. What is exactly bothering you?" This is not how Rachel thought the day would pan out. Quinn would be leaving on her business trip in less than five and half hours and the plan was to pick up Beth and wait with Quinn for her flight than she and Beth would spend the rest of the week together.

"I.. Well.." Quinn was nervous she didn't finish sorting out her thoughts and she was terrified Rachel would tell her that she didn't see her that way. She also didn't want to have the discussion just before she left because than she wouldn't be able to focus on everything she needed to focus on while in L.A. She decided to go with some truth but leave out the main topic.

"I was thinking about Thomas.." Quinn spoke softly. Rachel's face whipped in her direction in surprise.

"I thought about yesterday and how bold and confident I felt with you and where or how that even came from me. Than I started thinking about how he made me feel and how he beat me to the point were I wasn't confident anymore and I stopped loving me.. But than I realized the difference. You are the difference.. I felt comfortable, safe and so beautiful. I always feel beautiful when you look at me.." Rachel smile slowly began to creep onto the brunettes face.

"I use to know who I was in high school and even the first two years of Beth's life but I let this person come in and rob me of who I was.. I was so lost and bitter because I believed what he told me but I didn't realize the only person that made everything he said true was me.. Just like when you look at me without a word, I feel beautiful because _I_ accept it.. because in my heart _I_ know that's how you see me. I can't express to you what you evoke in me everyday. I don't think any words can be thread together to describe my complete appreciation and adoration I feel whenever your around and I don't think I would ever survive it if you ever truly walked out of my life whether by choice or circumstance.. I don't know how to be without you and I don't want to know.. But I do know I feel like me again because of you and me.." Quinn finished with silent tears streaming down her flushed face as her lips trembled. The blonde and brunette stared at each other and Rachel felt the weight of the words square in her chest and god was she right when she said Quinn was a fucking word smith. Everything that left the woman's lips either dissolved her into an emotional sap like she is right now or made her feel like an incredibly happy wonder woman who could do or be anything.

Quinn step forward and lightly grasp the brunettes hands that were blocking her private area. This was not sexual and Quinn knew she would still be aroused because come on who wouldn't around Rachel Berry but what she was feeling was a different type of intimacy. It was deeply emotional and fragile. She didn't want to tell Rachel how she felt right away, not until she got back at least and however Rachel wanted to take it from there, she'll accept as long as she has the brunette in her life as her friend at least. The blonde stepped closer and lifted her right leg straddling the brunette for the first time bare naked. Both woman gasp and stared each other in the eyes unblinking with their mouths slightly parted at the contact. Quinn knew Rachel was going to get hard because she couldn't help it either way. She also knew from the stare from the brown eyes before her Rachel understood it wasn't meant to be sexual, either. The two women stared at each other a moment longer before the brunette spoke.

"I will never walk away from you, love. Not to say, if we have a disagreement I won't need time to collect myself but that would be the only time I ever see myself turning away from you. I don't think you realize what you evoke from me, either. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying with no fear of falling. When I'm with you, the rest of the world doesn't exist. I feel invincible and brave. I feel like Rachel Berry, again. I too believe that there are no words to describe what you do to and for me. I too feel like I wouldn't be able to deal with life without your presence because it would be devastating. You.. literally are my sunshine and my rain. You challenge me and revive my fighting spirit without having to try. I don't know where I would be without you.. I don't remember life before you and Beth because the present is just to damn amazingly beautiful to remember anything outside of now. I love you, too and I don't think you have to worry about me going anywhere because my body wouldn't make a move without my heart..." Rachel said. The brunette doesn't feel her words did any justice compared to Quinn's. Rachel knows anything meaningful she has to say only ever comes out perfectly from her, if it is expressed through song but that's alright because Quinn is kissing her and that's all that matters.

The blonde pulls away from the kiss than hugs her. "I love you, too.." Quinn said and Rachel just holds her. Eventually, the brunette begins to wheel them into under the shower. She grabs her body wash and loofah than lathers it with water. She than proceeds to bathe the blonde. Quinn's eyes flutter close as Rachel's hands skim over her skin. The suds sliding down between the blondes chest has Rachel feeling aroused but she ignores it. Rachel's eyes are too captivated by Quinn face than to pay anything else attention.

Quinn is doing her best not to cry. She's never felt so cared for. She's never been washed by someone else. Rachel is so gentle and graceful with her movements. Rachel has Quinn stand for a moments to wash her long beautiful legs and feet. Her hands slip between the blondes thighs to Quinn's apex causing her to gasp but Rachel continues. She washes the blondes ass and all. Massaging the globes and dip of Quinn's lower back before pulling her back to her lap. She's now running her hands through the blondes hair as she shampoo's it. She had the blonde sat facing the wall so she can get a better angle because she's lower. She than rinses the shampoo to start on conditioning. After she's rinses Quinn hair the blonde turns around again and the tables turn as she begins to bathe Rachel.

Rachel feels Quinn's lips descend upon hers in a chaste kiss before she feels the soft suds of the loofah come in contact with her chest. She gasp as the blondes hands massage against her back and neck causing her to groan in pleasure but not sexually. Quinn smiles softly at her knowing that due to the day prior's activities. She didn't really get to give Rachel the massage the brunette needed to help relax her muscles. The blonde uses the soap to help give the brunette a deep tissue massage as she bathes her and Rachel feels like she's died and gone to heaven. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she slowly feels the tight aches of her body turn to nothing but relaxed jelly. Quinn made sure to do the technique Keith told her to for Rachel's spasms. She knew she wouldn't be there that week and though she knows it's irrational. She admits to herself that it is not ok to be jealous of Rachel's home assistant/nurse who prior to yesterday's turn of events, gets to give Rachel her full body massages after therapy and is usually the one who helps Rachel bathe herself. Quinn was definitely not allowing that when she gets back next week. From now on _she_ is the one who will be the _only_ one touching Rachel's body. She even had Alison hire a massage therapist for when she goes to L.A since she won't have Beth or school to also focus on while she's there. She decided with her free time she wants to take some lesson's so everyday that she's in L.A she will be learning the trade and when she gets back. She will be continuing her education on the matter during her one hour private lessons. Rachel doesn't know but she knows it will be beyond appreciated.

Once Quinn finished bathing and massaging the brunette. She straddled Rachel's lap again. They slightly wheel back from the water. The steam bellowing around them. The brunette had her hands on the blondes ass massaging her full round cheeks. Quinn hands were massaging Rachel's breast gently. Both woman were caressing those areas with firm but feather light pressure. They were kissing soft and lazily. There was no rushing or heated attacks. This was about emotional intimacy with physical appreciation. They were soft quiet hums of pleasure. There hands left there previous locations and began softly running across others. Rachel's lips descended down to the long delectable throat that vibrated in approval from a soft moan that slipped through captive lips that were being bit closed in desire.

The brunette moaned breathlessly as the blondes nails lightly scraped down her upper back as she was gently pulled closer. Rachel felt the tingles run down her spine through her waist and legs and settled in her toes. She smiled into the skin against her lips. Said lips traveled to the bare right shoulder before her as she kissed and laved her tongue against the skin. Her hands ran up the blondes back as she now lightly scraped her nails down the blondes back to the base. She felt the blondes slowly drying hair follow her hands down said back, when Quinn's head slowly lolled backward as she let out a whimpered moan so feather light at the scrapping nails descent, it stirred the brunettes belly.

Neither women took it further than that. It was kept completely sex free but full of exploration of the other's body. They had stood in the shower for an hour and finally let the other go when they heard one of there cellphones ringing in the distance. Marisol had called Quinn to let her know Beth was fed and ready to be picked up whenever she was ready. Quinn thanked her and not for the first time felt her heart squeeze in longing at not seeing her daughter for an entire day and would only get 2 hours with her when they got to the airport before she had to leave.

Rachel was in the middle of doing her hair, while Quinn did her make up. The two woman stood in front of the his and her bathroom mirrors with shy bashful smiles thrown each other's way, every couple of minutes. When they were done getting dressed. Quinn made them a quick breakfast that was full of feeding each other spoonfuls of fruits, giggles and stolen kisses with many squeezes of shoulders, waists and thighs since Rachel insisted the blonde sit in her lap while they ate breakfast together.

They had already picked up an excited Beth and were currently sat in the car waiting the longest they could wait before Quinn had to leave the vehicle and be escorted by Tim to her gate. It was decided that it wouldn't be safe for Beth and Rachel to walk her to her gate should Rachel or Quinn be spotted. The three were sat in the back with Beth in Quinn's lap and Rachel next to them with there arms around the blondes shoulder and Beth had a hold of Rachel's free hand. The two women were listening to a rambling Beth who was extremely adamant about the blonde taking tons of pictures.

"And you have to make sure you take a picture of the walk of fame. Especially, Barbra's and Rachel's star an-" Beth was cut off by a smiling Quinn.

"Beth, honey. I know, don't worry." Quinn said. Beth took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok your right. I'm going to miss you.." Beth said for the first time sounding sad. The two women melted over the doe eyed look and pout. Though, Rachel was still thrown for a loop as to how the hell the little girl was able to pull off her pout so identically. It was the most adorable thing and she's was secretly thrilled about it.

"Ugh! Beeetth! Don't do the pout! We talked about this." Quinn said covering her eyes with her hand because she really couldn't take it. She always turned into a puddle of goo over it and Beth only used it when she either really wanted something or was incredibly sad.

"Sorry, mommy.. I just wish you didn't have to go. What if something happens and you don't come back." Beth said spontaneously bursting into tears. Both women's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh no, Beth baby, that would never happen. Mommy would never leave!" Quinn reassured.

"You promise?" Beth sobbed out. As she launch herself into her mother's arms, more by wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I promise and don't forget your not going to be alone. You get to spend a whole week with your bestfriend." Quinn said with a smile, jerking her head to the left at a smiling Rachel.

"Yeah, Beth. Aren't you excited?! I am, we get to watch non stop musicals all week without mommy grumpy pants over here, complaining about how awesome we are." Rachel said with a smirk and roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I am not grumpy and your unhealthy addiction that you poisoned my sweetheart with, is not at all cute but I at the very least sit through them!" Quinn said with a huff. The bantering causing Beth to giggle.

"Yeah, if by sleeping through it than yes, I'd begrudgingly agree." Rachel replied with snoot.

"That was one time! I can't help if you both insist on being boring. Besides the only musical I'll actually sit through and enjoy is one where a very talented woman with the most adorable nose and a voice of an angel is the main lead. At least she's cute." Quinn said.

"Aww, thank you, love. You think I'm cute?" Rachel ask.

"What? No! I was talking about Barbra Streisand." Quinn said seriously. Rachel huffed pulling her arm from over the blonde and crossing them. Quinn giggled and went to kiss the brunettes cheek but Rachel turned her head further away. Quinn giggled again but it was short lived and her eyes widened in surprise when Beth's face morphed into one of authority. She lifted her hand and balled into a fist against her hip the best she could while sitting in her mother's lap. Her other hand balled into a fist with only her index finger pointing out. Beth rangled her finger at her mother and spoke seriously.

"No! Mommy, you don't say things like that to Rachel! Do you think that was nice?" Quinn lowered her head shaking it back and forth with a quiet 'No..'and acted chastised. Rachel bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter and smile. She melted at the little girl's protection of her well being. "That's right, Now, you apologize to Rachel for being mean." Beth said with a no nonsense tone. Quinn turned to Rachel. The blonde sighed a little in exasperation as if it was the most difficult thing to do in apologizing to Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out but Rachel just lifted her chin away from the blonde as if she was truly upset. Quinn huffed. "Rachel, I am so sorry for being mean to you. Do you forgive me?" Quinn ask. Rachel held herself as if she were considering it.

"I don't know if I can. Are you really sorry?" Rachel ask without looking at the blonde. Beth watched to make sure her mother apologized.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Quinn replied.

The brunette held herself with an air of snoot. "Well.. I suppose I could forgive you." The brunette sighed with a casual roll of her eyes and sighed with boredom as she said "Kiss."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. She's pretty sure she just got played but nonetheless with her daughter staring at her with a raised Fabray eyebrow and daring her silently to do otherwise, she folded and leaned over. Kissing the brunettes check as if it took all her energy just to do so. Rachel giggled immediately like a school girl causing Quinn's face to morph into a dreamy dopey look and smile.

"Now, tell her she's pretty." Beth ordered and Rachel smirked at the blonde cockily.

"Yeah, Quinn. Tell me I'm pretty." Rachel said with laughter in her tone. Quinn was shaking her head at the turn of events.

"I feel like I'm being out numbered." Quinn said with a furrowed brow.

"You were being mean, mommy and you told me when I'm mean I have to apologize and it helps to compliment someone so they understand you are being genu-genui-honest!." Beth said switching her words because she struggled with genuine.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Quinn said not for the first time wishing her daughter didn't have the memory of a computer. "Rachel.." Quinn looked to the brunette.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel said with a knowing smirk but it slowly slipped from her face because she was staring into Quinn's eyes as Quinn's own eyes softened because she got lost in the sea of chocolate thinking how beautiful the brunette was.

"You are.. So beautiful.." Quinn breathe out. Rachel's eyes softened at the genuine words and began losing herself in the depths of hazel-green. Both women were so lost in each other they forgot Beth was still there.

"Now kiss and make up." Beth said as she reached down for her backpack. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise but she flushed red when Quinn whispered. 'You down have to tell me twice _.."_ Before swooping down cupping the brunettes cheek and dropping a searing kiss upon the Rachel's lips.

Rachel felt her heart flutter at the words and her body ignite at the kiss. She knows Quinn's only going to be gone for a week but god she didn't want her to go. She was going to miss the blonde and the love and kisses. They pulled apart, Quinn relaxed her forehead against Rachel's both women had there eyes closed. Quinn whispered against her lips. "I love you.."

"I love you, too, love. I'm going to miss you, so much." Rachel said softly.

"I'm going to miss you, too, mommy." Beth said sweetly and the women turn to the young blonde and saw tears in her eyes. Quinn pulled her daughter to her chest and Beth snuggled into her. Rachel snuggled into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girls, Squeezing them gently and dropping a kiss to each of there heads. Quinn knew it was just a week but the knowledge of the semi long separation was already wreaking havoc on her heart. She didn't want to go anywhere without them.

"I'm going to miss you both, so much." Quinn said emotion thick in her voice. That did it and all 3 of them began to cry, holding onto each other for dear life. They stood like that just holding each other when Quinn's alarm to her phone went off indicating that it was time for her to head in giving her 20 minutes to get to her proper gate. They all pulled apart still crying. Beth dived back into her mother's arms refusing to let go.

"Beth sweetheart, mommy has to go now." Quinn said softly as she hugged her daughter back.

"No! Mommy, please don't leave!" Beth cried. Rachel was absolutely no help at all because she burst into tears even more at the little girls words and latched back onto Quinn too. The blonde was doing her best to quell her own tears and she hugged them back just as tightly. The separation in the car was increasing into hysterics for Beth and moderately for Rachel.

"I promise you both the week will go by before we know it an-and we'll be together again. We also agreed to a set date and time that we'll be face timing and calling.." The woman and child were struggling to relent. Quinn's resolve was weakening. "Come guys.. I.. I'm not going to be able to leave unless you let me. This is hard for me too." Quinn sniffled as her silent tears continued.

Rachel was the first to pull back. She knew she was over reacting and that Quinn would be back and though she knew the blonde would come back for her daughter. An irrational part of her felt like Quinn would meet someone there that would sweep her off her feet or she'll come back a different person or-or want to move to the L.A office to be with the person she wanted to be with in L.A who helped change her in a span of a week and who also helped her forget all about Rachel. Yes, she knows that, that's over the top but it could happen. The brunette isn't sure if she would survive it, if Quinn met someone else. She wouldn't survive it, if all the blondes love and devotion that Rachel just got a taste of was directed toward someone else. She sure as hell would _DIE!_ If god forbid she ever received a wedding invitation to Quinn's wedding were her name was not on the announcement card along side the blondes.

Rachel did her best to pull herself together because she's pretty sure she looks like a needy, clingy girlfriend and Quinn most likely doesn't appreciate her not helping to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry.." Rachel sniffled and reached out to gently remove Beth from Quinn. The little girl cried in her arms and Rachel kissed the top of her head whispering reassurances to calm her down and it seemed to be working. Quinn watched on sniffling with tender eyes. Beth was clinging to Rachel as if her life depended on it. Quinn rubbed her hand against her daughter back to sooth her. The blonde leaned forward kissing her daughters head lingering for a moment Than she ascended up to the brunette with watery eyes and kissed her with a chaste but soft kiss, lingering there as well. She pulled away a little and spoke quietly full of love and sorrow.

"I love you two, so much and I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." Quinn said through her tears. The silently crying brunette nodded. Beth pulled away from Rachel to hug her one last time as she spoke in a small broken voice. "I love you, mommy. I'll miss you." Quinn's eyes slammed shut and she did her best to control her tears.

"I love you, too sweetheart. I'll miss you so much." Quinn and Beth pulled apart and the blondes eyes traveled to Rachel. The brunette looked a little more composed. Quinn leaned forward to hug her one last time. "I love you, baby.. I'll miss you." Quinn whispered in her ear.

"I love you and I'll miss you, too, love." Rachel whispered back. They kissed again chastely of course one last time before the blonde climbed out of the car. The blonde looked back and was struck with de ja vue. Beth and Rachel's eyes were round and doe like. There pouts were on display and there cheeks were puffed with tears treks. They looked identical and Quinn almost dropped her bags to climb back in the town car and demanded to be taken home so she could cook for her girls and kiss there pouts away along with a healthy dose of being tortured by there unnecessary need to slowly kill her with musicals but she couldn't. She was the CEO and _had_ to be there. The blonde waved goodbye before shutting the door. She began to walk away with Tim by her side who had been silently waiting outside the car to give the little makeshift family privacy. He was pulling her luggage along side her before both stopped at the shout of Beth.

"Mommy! Mommy, wait!" Beth called.

The blonde whipped around and saw her daughter waving her arm out the window. Rachel refused to let her poke her head out, thank god they were only a good 8 feet from the car. The blonde walked back to the window and leaned down with a smile.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Quinn ask sweetly.

"Here, I made this for you.. So you won't forget us." Beth handed her a drawing of a big house surrounded by a lot of trees and grass. There standing next to the house was a stick figure with yellow hair and what Quinn assumes is suppose to be a purse. Next to the stick figure is a much shorter one with yellow hair holding the first stick figures hand than on the other side of the short yellow haired stick figure was a taller stick figure but not by much which caused the blonde to giggle. The blonde understood that the blob of brown that was suppose to be hair for the 3rd stick figure was suppose to be Rachel. Quinn smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, so much sweetheart but you know I'll never forget you, right?" Quinn ask and the little girl smiled and nodded. The blonde looked to the brunette and turned the picture around with a devious smirk and raised eyebrow and pointed to the stick figure that was suppose to be Rachel. The brunette melted at the sight of the drawing before Quinn ruined the moment.

"Look Rae, she even got your height right." Quinn said and Rachel huffed than crossed her arms.

"Hardy har har Quinn Fabray, way to ruin a perfectly good moment!" Rachel replied annoyed causing Quinn to cackle with laughter. The blonde continued to laugh shaking her head before smiling at the annoyed brunette.

"God, I love you..." Quinn said with an adoring smile and rosy cheeks from the love and amusement she felt. A smile that Rachel couldn't help but return. The blonde kissed her daughter and Rachel on the cheek for the actual last time and walked away. Beth and Rachel watching her go. Once the blonde was out of sight they rolled up the window. Beth climbed into the brunettes lap and they cuddled each other in silence. Feeling so incomplete without there favorite blonde.

"Rachel?" Beth spoke sadly.

"Yes, honey?" Rachel replied with just as much sadness.

"Can we go home, now? I just want to go to bed.." Beth said.

"We will, honey. We just have to wait until Tim comes back than he'll drive us home." Rachel assured.

"Ok.. Rachel?" Beth spoke again.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right? It's not that I don't want to be with you.." Beth said sincerely. Rachel smiled as her heart swelled with warmth and love for the sweet little girl in her arms.

"Of course, I do, honey. I know your just scared to be away from your mommy and that's ok and remember she'll be face timing us tonight when she gets settled in." Rachel replied.

"Oh yeah! So what should we do until she calls?" Beth ask happiness shining in her eyes again.

"Hmmm... How about some regular and vegan ice cream, 3 meat pizza lover's for you, vegan for me and funny girl, my fair lady and hello dolly in that respected order?" Rachel said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Beth squealed with giddy excitement.

"Yes!" Beth cheered and Rachel giggled at her happiness.


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N Hey everyone! I know this chapter is extremely short but I thought I give you at least something until I can update again. I am currently working on two other stories one is posted on here called Witness to Tomorrow for my friend Erica. The other I am typing up for my friend James that I will not be posting on here. So just enjoy this little snippet so you know what is to come. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for your support. Your all amazing thank you so much!_

 **RACHEL'S HOUSE 12 1/2 HOURS AFTER QUINN'S FLIGHT. 8:30 PM**

Rachel and Beth tried. They really did but for the first time ever in their separate entire lives. Could not muster up the energy or desire to watch any of the musicals or eat the junk food they bought nor eat the take out. Rachel and Beth felt like the house had become empty and quiet. Quinn's presence was painfully obvious in it's absence. The two were sprawled out on the couch miserably staring at the the paused 13 minute in movie funny Girl on the screen. They had no idea what to do with themselves and they have been that way all day. Quinn would be calling soon and Rachel and Beth stared at the open lapttop on the coffee table. They just laid anxiously waiting impatience clear on their faces.

2 minutes later and the laptop came to life ringing. Rachel and Beth scrambled upright with Rachel struggling the most. The brunette almost fell off the couch trying to reach for it. Thankfully, Beth grabbed it and handed to Rachel than jumped into Rachel's lap as soon as she pressed the accept button. The screen came to life with Quinn's anxious excited face.

"Mommy!"

"Quinn!"

Rachel and Beth shouted at the same time in excitement and began asking questions and talking over each other in rapid succession. Quinn was staring at them with soft adoring eyes full of tears. She had only been away from them for a few hours not even a whole 24. Yet, she was a mess. She missed them terribly and all their rambling was just hitting her that much harder. She giggled at their eagerness and did her best to calm them down and gain control of the conversation.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here." Quinn said sweetly as Rachel and Beth made her eyes widened when they both simultaneously took deep breaths with their eyes closed and mumbling to themselves to relax with their left hand over their hearts. Quinn was fascinated and awed by the resemblence in their concentrated features. They both opened their eyes at the same time and shot her two identical show smiles that took her breath away. Quinn stared only for a moment than shook her head clear of the thoughts in her mind that were obviously impossible and shot them a show stopping smile of her own.

"So, How are my girls?-One at a time, though. So I can understand you." Quinn said. Rachel and Beth looked at each other in such familiar action of silent communication that kind of worried the blonde, if ever the two took over the world. Rachel nodded at Beth that she may go first.

"Hi, Mommy! I miss You! What's California like?! Is it big like New York?! Are their a lot of people?! Is the beach nice?! Are there any f-" Beth was firing question after question and Quinn's eyes widen a fraction. She had to cut in before her daughter passed out from not breathing.

"Whoa! Calm dowm down, sweetheart. Let me answer first than ask what you need to next, ok?" Quinn spoke sweetly and Beth nodded eagerly. She could see her daughters body thrum with excitement because she was fidgeting.

"First, I'm going to tell you that I miss you, again. Because I do. I miss you both so much. To answer your question California is beautiful but very hot." Quinn chuckled. "It's also very big and the traffic here is worse than New York. There are A LOT of people. I haven't gone to the beach. Though, I did see it during the car ride from the airport to my hotel. It looked beautiful as well. Now, tell me how are you?" Quinn ask her daughter with a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm ok. I just miss you and I just want you to come home because Rachel's boring without you." Beth said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Rachel said flushing in embarrassment. Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"It's true! She's all 'I miss Quinn.' and sad." Beth said in a whiny voice and Rachel huffed crossing her arms before making her own mockery of the little blonde.

"I'm not the only one moping here. If anything your the one that's been sprawled out on the couch whining because 'I miss, Mommy. She would make me a special milkshake with a cherry on top, if she was here.' In such a woe is me fashion, I think I heard dogs howling in despair." Rachel said with snark.

"Yeah, well.. It's true. Mommy makes the best milkshakes." Beth said without an ounce of denial.

"Yeah.." Rachel said with a sigh. "She totally does and she can cook, too. So, wonderfully." Rachel nodded with a dopey smile in agreement as both Beth and Rachel's faces took on a dreamy look.

"So.. I'm only being missed because of my milkshake and cooking skills. Wow, I feel the love guys." Quinn deadpanned. Beth and Rachel had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"That's not all we miss. The house feels empty without you.." Rachel said with big sad doe eyes. Beth following right along with her both sporting that damn pout.

"Yeah, Mommy. We don't know what to do! We couldn't even watch Barbra because you weren't hear to fall asleep and snore through the movie!" Beth said dramatically with Rachel nodding her head in serious agreement with slightly wide yes.

"Hey! I do not snore!" Quinn said blushing deeply. Both Rachel and Beth gave her an identical look of 'Oh please, elephants have nothing on you.'

"Could you really not watch Barbra without me?.." Quinn ask shyly, full on blushing because she knew what a big deal it was if her girls couldn't watch any musicals let alone Barbra's without her.

"No. It was so.. I don't know.. lonely without you." Rachel said sincerely her eyes boring into Quinn's through the laptop screen. Quinn wanted to take the next flight out to New York just to be home with her girls again. This shit was torture only seeing them through a screen.

"I'm sorry. It's been hard for me, too. I know I should be enjoying my time in a new city but it just doesn't feel right. I don't know how I'm going to last a week. My suite feels so foreign and quiet because it's only me here. I wish you both were here with me.." Quinn said sadly. The 3 spoke for a whole 2 hours until Quinn told Beth it was time for bed. Rachel and Quinn decided it was best if Beth slept in one of the downstairs bedrooms next to Rachel's so if Beth needed her, Rachel could get to her easily.

Rachel kept the video chat going and Quinn waited while Beth washed up in the bathroom than climbed into bed.

"Um.. If it's ok with you Beth. I'm going to read you your bedtime story, tonight and your mom will stay on the laptop to listen because as she informed me. She never goes a day without giving you your bedtime story." Rachel said with a warm smile. Secretly cooing over that piece of information, the mother and daughter were so cute.

"Yes, please." Beth said as Rachel did her best to tuck her in from her wheelchair. Beth was situated and the laptop with a misty eyed Quinn was on the dresser getting a perfect view. The blonde was enthralled by Rachel's story telling. Rachel did way better at voice animation than she herself did. Rachel was theatrical and emotional. Making each character come to life from the pages just by her voice, facial expressions and hand gestures. Beth absolutely loved it. Rachel began using a much more feather light tone as she saw Beth's eyes drooping tiredly. Rachel claimed the story had a song and began to softly sing about dancing stars and smiling moons. Quinn swooned over the brunette and felt her love falling from the top of skyscrapers for the woman on the screen, who put so much effort in reading her daughter a bed time story.

"Goodnight, Beth.." Rachel whispered.

"Goodnight, sweetheart.." Quinn called out softly from the screen. Beth didn't hear either of them. She was already asleep.

Rachel took the laptop from the dresser and placed it in her lap. She rolled out of the room leaving the door a crack open. She wheeled herself to her bedroom and left it open a crack also. She placed the laptop on her bed and positioned herself next to the bed and shifted onto it, adjusting her legs in a comfortable position. She picked the laptop back up and placed it on her lap with a huge smile.

"Hi." Rachel spoke shyly. Quinn smiled bashfully back.

"Hi."

"So, how are you really?" Rachel ask.

"I meant what I said. It's weird and different without you both by my side. Especially, Beth because I have never left to another state before, let alone without her. It's a lot to adjust to." Quinn said honestly. Rachel felt bad immediately.

"I'm sorry. I kn-"

"Don't. It's only a week and it's just business. I'm not actually away on some vacation without her or leaving her just because I know I can. I'm working. It's my job." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"So, how are _you_ really?" Quinn ask with a raised eyebrow. Rachel sighed.

"Honestly.. I miss you. A lot more than I thought I would but I'm ok. I am enjoying my time with Beth. She and I are going to take Lucy for her walk tomorrow. I have a package arriving at 3 pm that I'm excited about. It was put on hold for a month because of my accident." Rachel said grinning madly. Quinn's curiosity was piqued.

"What is it?" Quinn ask feeling the brunettes excitement.

"Uh Uh, I'm not telling. You'll just have to see when you come home to us." Rachel said sweetly. Quinn felt her heart ache and swell at the same time ' _Come home to us..'_ Rachel had no idea what those words just did to Quinn.

The women stood up for another two hours talking about anything and everything that would prevent them from hanging up. Quinn had doozed of on her bed first. The two had placed the laptop on the bed beside them so they could lay down and talk as if they were in bed together. Rachel watched the blonde sleep with love shining in her eyes. She traced the blondes face with her finger on the screen and whispered "I love you, Lucy Q." Eventually the brunette followed the blonde in slumber.

 **7AM THE NEXT MORNING..**

"Psst! Psst!" Rachel groaned as she rolled away from the sound. She swatted at the air trying to stop the excessive poking in her ribs but it wouldn't go away. Whatever it was, was annoying as hell. "Rachel.. Rachel, wake up." Rachel squinted a blurry eye open at the obviously up close face of Beth.

"Whaaattt, Beth? I'm sleeping.." Rachel groaned, her body feeling like led.

"I'm hungry." Beth huffed with her arms crossed. Clearly not happy with the adult child complaining before her.

Rachel groaned again as she sat up a little. "Than go make a bowl of cereal." Rachel said tiredly.

"I don't know how." Beth replied annoyed with that damn Fabray eyebrow aimed Rachel's way.

"You get a bowl from the cabinet than Pour the cereal into the bowl than get the milk and pour that into the bowl than grab a spoon and wala! you have cereal." Rachel sat as she dropped back down face first into her pillow immediately already feeling her body fall back to sleep.

"RRaaaccchheelll! Mommy says I'm not allowed to touch anything in the kitchen because I could start a fire!." Beth whined doing her best to shake the body awake.

"It's cereal, I think the kitchen will live." Rachel groggily mumbled out.

"Rachel, come on! I'm hungry and mommy's not here to feed me!." Beth complained. "I'll tell mommy you refused to feed me!" Beth crossed her arms in challenge. Rachel's head shot up and she stared down the little girl. Eyes narrowed she spoke as a teenager would to their younger sibling.

"You wouldn't?" In questioning slight challenge.

"Oh, believe me. I would. I also will tell mommy that your the one who ate the last vegan brownie she was saving for Alison." Beth said again with challenge. Rachel was doing her best not to laugh. The little girl was definitely Quinn Fabray's daughter. Her stance, her challenging eyes, that damn eyebrow and calculated stare spoke volumes. Rachel was planning to get up and feed her before Beth threatened her with Quinn but she wanted to see what lengths Beth would go to get to wake her. Now, she knows.

"Alright, fine! I'm up." Rachel said pretending to huff in annoyance. Beth grinned innocently. Rachel snorted in laughter as she slid into her wheelchair. The two rolled to the kitchen and Rachel went to the fridge. She frowned as she saw they were out of milk and there was barely any cereal at the bottom of the box. The only items to eat in the house, you had to actually cook and Rachel had no idea how the hell your suppose to cook eggs.

"Hmmm.. Hey Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to the international house of pancakes?"

"Woooaahh! You mean-"

"Yes! IHOP!"

"Yes!" Beth sqealed in excitement of never being there but hearing about it. The two hurried to their rooms to get ready.

 **STARCORP. L.A. QUINN'S TEMPORARY OFFICE.**

Quinn has been up to her elbows in files all morning. It took 4 cups of coffee that morning just to get out of bed. Alison had laughed at the grunted replies she recieved from the zombie like blonde at 5 am. Quinn had told her on the way to the office that she and Rachel had spoken until a little past midnight. Quinn had gotten to the office at a decent time. The public opening with the giant scissors and all was a little much in Quinn's opinion because to her it was just a building but she gets why it was necessary. She was introduced at the board members meeting. She met them all except the CFO and was welcomed with open arms.

She had recieved a tour of the building and was walked through everything that was currently being set into motin. Rachel's company had several different branches of interest. The L.A office was covering the film production company and Label production company, Stargaze films and BQ productions. Anything entertainment was to be taken care of only through that office. Quinn had her hands full and she was still tired. She definitely needed to have Alison bring her more coffee. A knock at the door resounded.

"Come in." Quinn called out softly.

The door opened and a tall extremely handsome man with combed back blonde hair and peircing sea blue eyes, in a sleek form fitted suit walked in. The man could be a model and you could tell by the way he held himself that women have made it clear to him that he could have anything he wants.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray. I'm Hayden Collins, CFO of this office. I didn't get to meet you earlier because I was on a conference call. I just wanted to stop in and introduce myself." His voice smooth and deep with a touch of softness that would have any woman salivating. His charm and confidence was oozing with suave masculinity in waves.

Quinn smiled in return and stood up. She rounded the desk not noticing how he drank in her curves with passion filled lust. He licked his lips at the mere sight of her. He had never met a woman so beautiful. She looked like she fell from heaven. Her high black high heels encasing what he assumes beautiful feet. Her long strong calves looked creamy, firm but soft to the touch . Her black pencil skirt and sleevless white blouse hugged her body deliciously. Her hair in soft full rings that bounced on her shoulders as she moved. Her stance and walk were graceful in their poise and dominanence enchanting him as her hips swayed. Her eyebrow arch was painfully sexy. Her rose full lips curving into a warm smile with blinding white teeth. The gold dangle earrings and bracelet on her ears and delicate writ caused his mouth to dry by the time her soft hand made the skin to skin contact with his. Her purfume intoxicating him before he knew what was happening. Hayden Collins was captured and enslaved by Quinn Fabray before she could even speak. Though when the words ' _It's a pleasure to meet you..'_ Were spoken in that husky tone it stole his breath from his lungs. The woman was a goddess he knew he had to have.

 **RACHEL AND BETH IHOP. SAME DAY.**

Rachel was trying not to laugh, right now. They were at IHOP and Rachel told Beth she could have whatever she wanted. Beth wanted pancakes and lots of bacon. Though, Rachel had informed her that she could have _some_ bacon because that was unhealthy for someone her age. Beth agreed of course. However, she still wanted a ton of pancakes. Though, there were only a stack of six birthday pancakes in front of her. Beth was gobsmacked and staring wide eyed at them as if they were mountains of endless suger that would never run out. She had 6 pieces of bacon to enjoy it with and the little girl was pretty sure she died and gone to heaven.

"Beth?.. Honey? Are you sure you can eat all that. If not we could send it back an-" That did the trick.

"NO! I-I mean no, thank you. Don't worry Rachel. I got this." Beth said seriously as she stared down the bile of pancakes. Rachel couldn't hold it any longer and fell into a fit of giggles. Beth looked so determined.

"Ok.. If-If your sure." Rachel replied. Wiping her tears of laughter. Rachel can honestly say that she is completely head over heels for this little girl. The two began eating in silence. They were have way through there meal when Beth bitch slapped Rachel sideways with such an unexpected question. The brunette is pretty sure she got whiplash.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Rachel replied while taking a sip of her lemon water.

"Do you know my daddy?" Beth ask curiously. Rachel choked than splattered in a coughing fit at the question. The brunette placed a hand over her heart hen she finally got herself under control.

"Excuse me?" Rachel ask in disbelief and fear.

"Do you know my daddy and are you ok? That looked like it hurt and you have water on your chin." Beth said nonchalance as she handed Rachel a napkin. Rachel stared at her flabbergasted. How the fuck was she suppose to answer that.

"Whe-Wha-Why would you ask me that?" Rachel ask nervously.

"Well, mommy said you and her went to school together and she said she went to school with my dad. So, I thought maybe you know him. So do you?" Beth ask without an ounce of fear. Her eyes held firm contact and Rachel felt so uncomfortable as if Beth could see through her soul and snatch it away at any second. Of course she knew Beth's father was but _goodness!_ What the hell is she suppose to say. Noah was a dumbass. Who only thought with his dick. He has no real credibility and certainly doesn't even a flit of thought from his daughter's mind considering how he handled the news of the pregnancy. Oh god! Where was Quinn when she needed her. Rachel fidgeted under the little girl impatient stare.

"Um.. Well, Beth. Honey, Don't you think you should be asking your mother these questions." Rachel said as gently as she could.

"I already did. She said that we'll talk about it when I'm older and can understand the complex-compli-complexities of the situation. She never tells me anything about when she was a kid. I asked her one time if we have other family. Like did I have a grandpa or grandma. She said the same thing. I don't know anything and I just..." Beth sighed. "I just wanted to know.." The little girl whispered the last part out. It literally tore Rachel's heart into pieces. The brunette bit her lip in thought when she realized something.

"Hey.." Rachel called out. Beth looked up at her with sad eyes. She remembers when she was curious. Only to find out she had no family other than her mom and dads because both sides of her dads families wanted nothing to do with them and her mom grew up in foster care. She didn't know who her parents were so that left Rachel with only her parents.

"How about me make a compromise." Rachel said. Beth's eyes shined eagerly.

"Ok."

"How about I tell you about your mom when we went to school together but all your questions about your dad and other family we leave for your mother to explain to you when she's ready to tell you?" Rachel said and Beth nodding eagerly.

"Yes, Please."

"Alright, after we eat. We'll head home. I still have pictures and video's from high school. I'll show you those and tell you the story behind them." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rachel! Thank you!" Beth said excitedly.

Rachel chuckled. "No problem. Now let's finish up here. The sooner we finish. The sooner we can go home and you can see everything." Rachel said with a smile and shook her head at the little girl adoringly as she tried to eat faster but Rachel told her to calm down. The brunette knew going down memory lane would be difficult for her but if she could Beth at least a little bit of who her mother is and how strong she is than maybe Beth would feel a little more connected to her mom. Besides what could it hurt.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51: EMAILS, QUESTIONS AND VIDEOTAPES..**

Rachel and Beth have been home for 20 minutes now. Beth is anxious and is practically vibrating in her seat. Rachel said she would tell her all about what her mom was like when she was in high school. So, she is beyond excited.

Rachel is smiling with just as much enthusiasum but was also weary. She hasn't gone through any of the photos on her computer in 6 years. Her laptop is the one thing she still has from childhood that she fortunately packed on the last night of her life in Lima. She uses it for some personal uses but hasn't really gone through it in years. Let alone the photos.

"Ok, Beth. So, just so you knpw. I haven't seen half of the pictures I've saved on here, mainly the ones from my senior year. So, it will be an experience for the both of us." Rachel said with a smile. Beth furrowed her brow in thought and confusion.

"How come?" Beth ask.

"Well.. Senior year was a very busy time for me. I was not only preparing for Glee club going to natiuonals but also for my final exams, college applications AND my Nyada audition. Which, in hindsight was kind of a waste because I couldn't attend college personally because I got the chance to originate a role right after high school. A lot of the pictures from my senior year were taken by my friends who sent them to me. Like when we all went to 6 flags for senior ditch day than we went to the skate park to hang out with Artie and spend the rest of senior ditch day with him and his friends. Mercedes took so many pictures that day and sent them to me but I just filed it under her name and told myself I would look at them later but never did." Rachel said. As she explained she slowly began to feel like an ungrateful friend. She pulled up her document files and her eyes widened at the number of photo files under each Gleeks name that had been sent to her from each member separately over the years. She had forgotten how many there actually were.

"Woah! How many are there?" Beth asked with excitement.

"I don't know.." Rachel said in awe and swallowed thickly. She knew this was going to be painful for her to see because her past was just a click away to reminisce. Her parents photos were there under the title 'PARENTS' but she was _not_ opening that folder with Beth around. She might fall back into relapse and go on a drunken, drugged out binge. Her eyes misted at just the word parents. There is no doubt in her mind she would lose it if she saw their pictures. She cleared her throat.

"So, I filed all of them in chronological order from freshmen year to senior year. All the pictures Mercedes took that year would be under her name as well as videos. Understand?" Rachel ask.

"I think?" Beth replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Your going to see them all anyway." Rachel clicked on the first folder. She took a deep breath and open the file of freshmen year under the name "KURT" The screen opened up and Rachel felt her heart ache immediately. There in the picture was Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and herself. It was after there first rehearsal. Kurt had the camera in the air and the rest of them were behind him smiling.

"Whose that girl?" Beth ask curiosly.

"Which one?" Rachel ask after getting her emotions under control.

"That one." Beth ask as she pointed to Kurt and Rachel snorted in laughter followed by a fit of giggles.

"What?" Beth ask annoyed. "What's so funny?" She tried again.

"That's kurt." Rachel said through her giggles.

"That's a weird name to name a girl." Beth said causing Rachel to laugh again. "I don't get it." Beth continued and Rachel was tearing up and turning beet red.

" _Rachel!"_

 **L.A QUINN AND HAYDEN...**

"It's nice to meet you." Quinn said with a welcoming smile. "I heard you were otherwise engaged or you would have been at the introductory meeting. I assure you, it's fine." Quinn let go of his hand and turned to walk back to her desk. Completely unaware of the blue eyes tracking the curve of her body and landing directly on her rear. Hayden straightened up as soon as she turned to face him as she sat in her seat. "Please, have a seat. We can still do an introductory, while I work on some files."

"If your sure. I don't want to impose." He said kindly.

"It's no imposition, at all. I have time. I'm very well equipped at multi-tasking. Please, I insist." Quinn said kindly.

"Alright. " Hayden took a seat. He was beyond nervous and hoped it didn't show. However; It wasn't a work related reason. It was because of Quinn's beauty and aura. She was so different from what he had imagined and he couldn't help but wonder of her character. She sounded well educated and her manners in the few short minutes he had been in the room proved to be very respectful and reserved. Like he himself.

"So, Mr. Collins, Tell me about yourself." Quinn said.

"It's Hayden, Please. Mr. Collins is my father and I am not that old." Hayden joked and when the blonde chuckled in return he felt it hit him all over. His ears warmed at the sound. Her smile once again blew him away.

"Sorry, Hayden, Tell me about yourself." Quinn said correcting herself warmly.

"Well, I am the CFO. I studied at Princeton and have a masters in finance. After I granduated I worked for another company before I applied here. It was in London but I moved back here about a year ago and I heard starcorp was looking for a CFO. A collegue of mine is actually the one whom referred me to Ms. Berry's assistant. I must admit just getting an interview felt like a full body cavity search but I can definitely understand why precautions had to met. Anyway, I obviously got the job and I believe I'm doing it correctly as I am still here." Hayden finished with a smile. Quinn smiled in return.

"How do you like working here thus far?" Quinn ask.

"It's hands down the best job I've ever had. I also get time to have coffee, read a couple of chapters in the new book I've disc-"

"What book?" Quinn's eyes lit up at the sound of a new book. Maybe it was something she hadn't read.

"Wait... You've got that look in your eye." Hayden said with a playful smirk. He made a show of looking back and forth and whispered. "My god.." He whispered. "Quinn Fabray, are you a secret literary junkie, too?" Quinn flushed pink and smiled sheepishly.

"Guilty.." She whispered back and Hayden bellowed in laughter. A lot of women have told him he had such a charming laughter and it was attractive. He wondered if Quinn thought the same. He hoped so because listening to Quinn laugh was definitely addicting. He wonders if this is what women meant when they told him that.

"Whose your favorite author?" Quinn ask in excitement. Her eyes shined in interest and he melted at the sight. He knew then that he had to have her and he would do whatever it took to get her.

"Emerson."

" _NO WAY!_ He's my favorite, too!" Quinn replied with utter happiness and awe that she finally found someone who understood the awesomeness that was Emerson. A sad thought briefly struck her. Emerson her horse.. God she missed him.

"It seems we are a match made in literary heaven then." Hayden said in a playful manner though his mind was anything but. Quinn Fabray would be his. She had to be because no other woman has ever evoked so much in him in under 15 minutes of being in there presence let alone the moment he laid eyes on them but Quinn Fabray stole his heart the moment he laid eyes on her and he didn't want it back.

 **Rachel and Beth..**

Beth stared in wide eyed awe at her mother. Her mother was standing dead center with her hands in the air at the top of the pyramid in her cheerios uniform. It was taken by Mercedes during one of the many Mckinely high football games. She had a big smile on her face. Beth was enarmoued. She had never seen her mother look like _that_. She looked so cool. Beth wanted to be a cheerleader then and there though she would still be on Broadway in that moment she decided she would be a cheerleader in high school just like her mommy and still be in glee club like her mommy _and_ Rachel and when she grew up she would still be on Broadway like her Rachel.

Rachel was not fairing any better. They had now gotten to the end of junior year. Though, she got emotional during the beginning it was getting easier to go through them. It was getting easier because by the time junior year rolled around Mercedes and Quinn had become such good friends that there were pictures upon pictures and videos of Quinn in that hot as hell uniform flaunting and dancing and the sexy and down right sinful sky splits that Rachel's eyes were glazed over and she was slightly drooling, literally. She forgot what that cheerios unform plus Quinn Fabray equaled for her in high school. She is now pissed that she hadn't looked through the pictures in high school because instead of imagining the image. Mercedes had technically given her, her own personal playboy of Quinn Fabray as perfect spank bank material. She's not afraid to admit that during high school all those hormones and arguements between her and Quinn would send her into over drive. So, she's a creeper but can you blame her. Quinn was-IS and FOREVER WILL BE her one wish.

' _OH GOD! STOP IT! THINK OF THE MAIL, RACHEL! GOD DAMMIT THE FUCKING MAILLLLL!'_

 **Quinn and Hayden..**

Quinn and Hayden have been talking for the last 2 hours non stop and found that they actually have so much in common it was kinda scary. If Quinn didn't know any better, he could be a male version of her easily. He loved everything she did. He also was a horse rider and had a horse too. He loves to read and spends his weekends going to art galleries and is apparently a master chef in the kitchen and has had no complaints about it. He was a jock in high school. The quarter back of the football team and graduated as she did as valedictorian. It was like they were twin souls. Quinn couldn't believe this man was real. He also got her sense of humour only Rachel really got that. He was hilarious. Like right now, she had tears in her eyes and though she knows it makes them nerds they apparently both found sense and hilarity with literary jokes. She even told him the joke about the New York Times that she had told Rachel and Beth about and he understood it immediately without having to really stop and think about it. It was nice to have a fellow lit nerd. It was weird too but she was not complaining.

"Oh my god! Where did you hear that? Or did you make it up yourself?" Quinn ask as she wiped her tears.

"A friend of mind told me about it. I've told that joke to so many people and they never understand it but than again you are quite beautifully intelligent so I shouldn't be surprised." Hayden said charmingly.

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself." Quinn replied with a smile. Quinn's office phone blared to life and she answered. The two were so engrossed with there lit nerdness they completely forgot about the meeting they were suppose to be at that second.

"Yes, we will be there shortly. I am sincerely sorry. Be there in 5" Quinn hung up the phone and got to her feet. "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Hayden stood as well.

"We have the Cartier meeting, right now. We're late!" Quinn rushed out as she walked briskly to the door.

"Well, that's ok I'll just blame you for kidnapping me and holding me hostage until I spilled all my nerdy little secrets." Hayden said in a teasing manner.

"Oh bull! If anything, you came to _my_ office. So, technically it was your fault and I am the innocent new boss that was taken advantage of as you distracted me to get lazy time to talk about yourself." Quinn giggled when hayden gasp dramatically as if he were appalled.

"Why I never! I'll have you know, I am an upstanding worker of this office. Ish-"

"Says the guy who just sat in my office and admitted albeit unknowingly that he likes to use his bathroom breaks to read his EBOOKS on the toilet." Quinn whispered and he gasped again only this time looking around dramatically.

"I told you that in confidence!" He whispered back harshly and she bellowed in laughter. Hayden just smiled completely charmed by the wonder before him.

 **RACHEL AND BETH...**

Beth and Rachel made it through the rest of junior year and most of senior year. With only four folders left but they were small in number so Rachel knew they'd be done soon. Rachel told Beth so many stories and funny silly things that had happened to there glee club. The brunette did her best to click on to the next picture as quickly as possible if Puck was in any. She did not want Beth to start questioning while Quinn wasn't there. The brunette scrolled down than stopped when Beth gasped and squealed.

"Oh my god! Rachel, you know _Santa_!" Beth asked in awe. Rachel furrowed her brown in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Santa!"

"Um... Beth, Honey, What are you talking about?" Rachel was beyond confused.

"Right here! It says Santa!" Beth bounced up and down as she pointed to a folder that wasn't put in with the rest. In fact, it was in the far lower left corner. Rachel looked and her eyes widened. It said 'SANTANA' Rachel was hit with a memory out of no where. She remembers recieving the email from Santana with the message ' _Thought you'd might like to see all the fun you had last night.. gotta say, I guess manhands wasn't too far off, lol._

Rachel never opened it because she remembers waking up at Noah Puckermans party half naked with a massive hang over and only a pair of cheerio spanks and a pair of _cheerio_ -red, mind you, lacy panties but was completely alone and exposed. She had lost her virginity that night and cried to herself the weeks leading up to graduation. She was always terrified because in the sea of students someone knew her secret. They could tell everyone. She could be attacked at any moment. So, she was always on high alert and could never fully relax but it was all for nothing because she supposes she was such a pariah that the person was probably too scared to even admit they had been with a freak like her. It would ruin them. She couldn't remember anything from the night before and was not friends with Santana. They only tolerated each other because of glee club. Outside of that all bests were off and she always assumed it would be a picture of her making a fool of herself and never looked at it but now she was curious.

"Beth, honey, that doesn't say Santa. It says Santana. Remember her from the pictures with your mom? She was your mothers best friend and so was Britney." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh.." Beth said sounding disappointed. "Well, can we open it now .." Beth ask kindly.

"Sure." Rachel said not thinking anything of it.

The brunette opened the file and it turns out, it was a video. She pressed play and Santana's face brightened the screen. Britney was behind her.

"San.. Come on. We don't ha-" Britney whispered. They appeared to be in a bathroom.

"Hold on, B. I just wants evidence for Fabray. This is too good to pass up." Santana replied in a whisper. Rachel felt extremely unnerved by that statement and was about to click off when Santana spoke.

"So, as I was about to say. Brit and I came upstairs to make amends. I'm happy to report that we are officially a couple and I am no longer afraid or going to hide who I am because I love her.." Rachel felt her heart swell for the two girls on the screen. She relaxed now that she realized this was about there relationship. "We are currently at Pucks graduation party and I gotta to say Fabray, I always knew you were weird but I didn't think you had a fetish for toddlers. Brit and I have been stuck in this bathroom for the last 20 minutes and I for one, am not happy so since I'm stuck in here I thought I'd get a little blackmail and since I know how trashed you are because you were just downstairs grinding your white ass on Berry which would never happen if you were sober. Not to mention, I have been secretly refilling the same cup you've been carrying around all night thinking you were drinking from your first drink. I know you won't remember this and don't worry you don't have to thank me for getting you so plastered you would never remember but because we're stuck in this bathroom. Allow me to enlighten you." Santana finished her whispered monologue and slowly crept to the bathroom door. You can hear the bass of the music in the background. The brunette slid her hand through the crack of the door and at first everything was blurry until she adjusted the camera. and moans began filling the room. Beths eyes widened and Rachel gasps as she screamed and slammed the laptop shut. The computer taking a moment to cut of the sounds of the loud moans. Rachel's eyes were wide and fearful and her heart was pounding erratically in her chest.

"Did you and mommy have to pretend to be married in high school, too?" Beth ask innocently. "Because mommy says only people who are in love and married can sleep in the same bed together." Beth finished and Rachel was frozen and her mind was racing. She didn't hear a word that had just left Beth's mouth. Before she knew what was happening a little bit of fog in her brain began to clear as she remembered a reocurring dream she frequently had that had one Quinn Fabray as the star but now that dream was no longer a dream and the snippets she can remember looked a hell of a lot like the video that was just playing on the screen.

 **QUINN..**

Quinn just got to her hotel room from work and was extremely exhausted. She just wanted to take a nice hot bath and eat dinner. Than follow that up with a skype from her girls and her day would end perfectly. God, she missed her girls. It was only Tuesday, though it should feel like Friday. Quinn headed straight for the bath as she started to prepare it. She began thinking about her day and the rest of the week. To be honest, though L.A was beautiful, she didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to be home with her girls.

The week was taking forever to end. The blonde removed her clothes and put her hair in a bun as to not get it wet. She removed her engagement ring and slid into the whirlpool tub than the inner booster hit her aching body and she moaned in sweet relief. Her neck was tense from leaning forward in front of a computer all day. Her feet ached from standing and walking in her heels during two to three hour standing as she showed graphs and presentations at the meetings. She was ready for bed but first she had to skype her girls. It's all she thought about all day. So, after her bath she went straight to her room to make herself as presentablre as possible because she knew Beth wouldn't care but she wanted to look good for Rachel.

The blonde finished and made sure to check her self in the mirror and fluffled her hair one last time before pressing the call button. She waited anxiously but not for long as the childish squeal of her daughter hit her ears as her eyes took in the bright smile before her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Honey!"

"Mommy, you never told me you were a cheerleader!" Beth said immediately getting straight to the point that she so desparately wanted to ask since seeing the photos. Rachel made her swear not to tell her mom about the video Santana sent because Rachel wanted to tell her mommyt herself and Beth agreed. Rachel said she could talk about eveything else but that.

"How did yo-"

"Rachel showed me pictures of you in high school. Mommy, you were sooo cooolll! I want to be just like you when I go to High school and I want to be a cheerio. I'm gonna jump real high like you and every time I jump, I'm gonna blew kisses at you and Rachel like this!" Beth demonstrated not giving Quinn a chance to get a word in but causing her mother to melt at the words of wanting to be just like her. Quinn had secretly felt this sad pathetic feeling of never being a role model for her daughter to want to be like. Hearing her say such a thing made her eyes mist with tears.

"That was such a good sky split, sweetheart! Your a natural!." Quinn gushed.

"I know! I learned it from you in the video." Beth replied with matter-of-fact tone. Quinn chuckled. The blonde wanted to kiss Rachel for showing her daughter the photos and video because now Quinn was filled with a feeling of actually being good enough for her daughter. She always wanted to hear those words but all her accolades and trophy's were collecting dust in a storage unit she had been struggling to pay for years until recently. Maybe now she could bring them home for Beth to see. Maybe they could set up some next to Rachel's awards though they would most likely pale in comparison to Rachel's actual awards but who cares, Rachel said that was all their home now. Maybe.. Maybe they or more she could start treating it like it was.

"How may I ask did you see these pictures?" Quinn inquired.

"On Rachel's laptop. Rachel says she's had it since she was a fisherman." Beth replied.

"You mean a freshman?"Quinn questioned with an adoring smile and slight confusion.

"Yes, that." Beth replied with a nod.

"How many did you see?"

"A lot. All the way until you finished school but there was no more after that. She told me about your friends Santana and Britney and said you guys were called the unholy tricity." Beth said with a smile.

"Unholy Trinity, sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why are you unholy?"

Quinn burst into laughter at the innocent blonde. She loved these conversations. She loved hearing her daughter explore and think out loud. God she missed it.

"Well.. As far as I know. Santana's the one that's unholy. Britney and I just made up the rest of the trinity." Quinn replied with a laugh. God she missed Santana and Britney. For a moment her mind wandered to how they were doing. Were they still together? Did Santana become a doctor? Is Britney a struggle or professional dancer. She knew she could go on social media to possible find them but what if they didn't want her to. She did leave without a word. What if her family made her out to be a loose canon and just took off for no reason. She sighed to herself and focused on her daughter. It would do her no good thinking about that stuff. She and Beth continued to talk as Beth asked question after question. Quinn noticed Rachel still was not present.

"Hey, honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Rachel?"

"Rachel says she has a telephone meeting so she can't talk today and that she's sorry." Beth said. Quinn felt that statement square in the chest. She had craved to hear that melodious voice. She wanted to see those gorgous deep chocolate eyes star back at her with warmth. She just wanted to see Rachel but she understood work is work. At least she got to have a talk with Beth and wasn't left completely hanging.

"Oh, Ok." Quinn replied.

"I think she's sad mommy.." Beth whispered.

"Why do say that, sweetie?" Quinn lowered her tone and already felt her chest tighten with worry.

"I don't know but she saw a video today and after that she kinda looked scared but she tried to pretend she was ok. You know, like when you use to cry in the bathroom at night.." Beth said so casually not understanding the real severity of her mother's tears or whatever it was that had Rachel so upset. Quinn decided to wait until later to call Rachel.

"Ok, well let Rachel have some space tonight, ok?" Quinn ask and Beth nodded.

"Ok, did you eat?"

"'Yes."

"Did you wash up?"

"Yes, Rachel gave me a bath when we got home."

"Ok, so I want to go get to bed. You have school tomorrow. Take me with you and set the laptop on the computer and I'll tell you a story." Quinn instructed her and Beth did as she was told down to the T. When Beth fell asleep during the middle of the story, Quinn sighed sadly and whispered a 'Goodnight, Bethy. I love you.. Good night, Rae. I love you, too...' Quinn waited a few minutes to see if she could hear Rachel but she didn't so she hung up. She called the brunettes phone but got nothing except the voicemail.

Quinn sighed. She was worried about Rachel. She decided to call it a night. She would try it again in the morning. Unknowingly to Quinn, Rachel was standing out in the hall and had heard Quinn tell the story. The brunette was too scared to speak at the moment. She knew if Quinn saw her right now she would know something was wrong and she didn't want to worry her. Rachel has been waiting for Beth to go to sleep before she watched the video again. The brunette wheeled herself to her and got herself and laptop situated. She pulled up the accurate window and took a deep calming breath before clicking on the video to continue where it left off. There on the bed was Quinn. Her face was clear as day. The only light coming from the window and the crack of the bathroom door but you could see her clearly. You could also see Rachel clearly. She was balls deep but still extremely gentle and passionately making love to the blonde below her. They were kissing thoroughly and Quinn's hands were scratching down her back. The scene only played for one full minute before it was quietly pulled back into the bathroom with a snickering half drunk Santana.

"See, Q. Now, I have the ultimate blackmail. After tomorrows graduation. I'm going to play this for you and your going to puke your guts out and the best part is. It's recorded forever." Santana cackled loudly before the screen cut out. Next a string of pictures of Rachel spooning Quinn flickered in a slide show. Rachel's mouth was unhinged. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Quinn was the one she lost her virginity to. All these years she thought her precious virginity was taken sleaziliy by some faceless girl that was probably scrubbing her body with a brillo pad to get the disgusting feel of Rachel man-hands Berry off of her. Now, she finally feels something other than disgust. She knows it wasn't the way she wanted to lose her virginity but at least she lost it to someone she genuinely loves. That one fact made her feel happy and sad all at the same time because maybe Quinn did exactly what Rachel thought. Scrubbed her body down with a brillo pad considering Quinn left without a word and didn't acknowledge her at anytime leading up to graduation, because high school Quinn never liked Rachel, in fact she hated her. Now that she thinks about it maybe that's why she woke up alone, Quinn was just desparate to get away. Maybe Quinn remembers what happened but never brought it up because she practically ditched her. Maybe the memory of it isn't worth mentioning because maybe that time isn't worth anything to Quinn or maybe Quinn didn't want to rehash such a disgusting memory. Rachel was still curious though her thoughts were causing her heart to break and her eyes misted with tears. She needed to speak to Santana but she can't find the business card Santana gave her. It might be at her office at StarCorp. Hopefully she didn't lose it. She planned on stopping over there tomorrow after dropping Beth off at school. Rachel's mind is running rampant with what if's and how's and when's. It seems the only two that _can_ answer it _are_ Santana and Britney.

 **WEDNESDAY MORNING...**

"Fuck! NO!" Quinn scrambled forward to catch it but it was too late. Last night, after her bath, Quinn rushed to get ready for her skype session and completely forgot to put her engagement ring back on. In her sleep deprived brain. She blindly reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste and accidently swiped the ring into the sink but was too late to stop it. Now she was freaking the fuck out because the ring was worth more than her father's sports car-hell! Probably more than Rachel's land.

"Quinn! I stopped by the that coffee shoppe you like. I got you fa-" Alison cut off when she heard a growl and loud 'FUCK! NO!' come from the bathroom. She went to investigate and there standing over the sink bowel looking every bit like an angel even in her pajamas and messy bun was an angry and desparate Quinn.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO! Please, God No!" Quinn chanted.

"What's.. Going on?" Alison ask confused and slightly worried.

"Alison! My ring! My Engagement ring! It-It went down the drain! Oh God, Rachel's going to kill me!" Quinn said in horrified fear.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. We can fix this. I'm sure." Alison reassured the blonde.

"Ar-Are you sure?! Because I-I-I don't think so!" Quinn said in a panic and even though her hand could not fit through the drain she still grappled with it as if it would somehow open wider and give her back her ring.

"I'll speak to the hotel but you have 3 meetings this morning and you can't be late. It would look bad and you'd lose respect of your clients and employees. Now let's go." ALison said.

"You promise?" Quinn said looking back at the drain as she rubbed her naked finger. Alison shook her head fondly.

"Yes, I promise. Now, get your butt ready." Alison said with a chuckle and Quinn hesitated but eventually went to do as she was told.


	52. Chapter 52

_A/N Hello everyone! it's been a long time. I know you've been waiting patiently and I appreciate it. I'm working on my stories again and I figured since you've all been so kind to me and are still supporting the story. I thought I've give you a quick but short chapter while I had a couple of minutes to write it up. It's not the best just a filler but it's to give you an idea of what's to come for our favorite couple. Anyway, hope you enjoy! let me know what you think!_

Quinn sat in her office chair, staring at her bare ring finger. She felt completely naked without it. The ring had been down the drain for two days now. The hotel manager assured her that they would have there maintenance plumber on it as soon as possible. However: She was one of a long list of guest in need of services. She understood but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Not only was she upset about that but it has been officially 3 days! Since she last spoke to Rachel. She and Beth have been solo in their converstaions with Beth filling her mother in on a few tidbits that Beth had found out by accident and was just blurting the information out to her mother without being prompt. Something was wrong, Quinn knew for sure but it wasn't until Beth called her at 2 am that morning that she really began to worry.

Beth had woken from a nightmare in search of Rachel but Rachel wasn't in her bedroom. She had walked down the hall in search of the brunette, only to stop in her tracks at an unfamiliar voice. The little blondes curiosity was piqued. She told Quinn she knew it wasn't polite to snoop but she just wanted to know who the woman was because she never heard the voice before. Quinn bristled internally at hearing there was another woman in her home, with her fiance and her daughter sleeping just down the hall.

The flame of betrayel was doused immediately when Beth told her, when she peeked through the crack of the open door to Rachel's office. Rachel was on her office computer. Beth could see the brunettes face and the woman on the screen partly. Rachel was obviously upset. Beth told Quinn how mean the lady was being to Rachel. She was saying bad words and called Rachel a grotesque shemale, whatever that meant, Beth didn't know but she did know it made Rachel sad. The lady Rachel called Danielle was laughing at Rachel saying how Quinn didn't actually love her. That Rachel will one day realize she wasn't worth anything but her money and status, that she would be robbed blind and left with nothing. All by the hands of Quinn.

Rachel argued back quietly trying to keep her voice low apparently and had no idea Beth was listening to the entire conversation. What really set Rachel off and Quinn when Beth told her. Was when Danielle told Rachel to make a choice because if Quinn was still around by the time she gave birth. Rachel would not be allowed to see the baby or be there for the birth. Rachel shouted back that time. She told Danielle she couldn't do that, that it would breach their contract. Danielle just laughed manically in her face and told her 'Watch me.'

What happened next scared Beth as she watched Rachel in her wheelchair, shove the computer off the desk and it crashed to the floor silencing Danielle's manic evil laughter. Rachel sobbed in frustration and anger. Beth wanted to go and ask Rachel if she was alright but the brunette looked beyond consolement only in Beth's words she looked like she didn't want to be hugged. She looked sad, mad and tired. That's when Beth ran to her room using her cell phone to call Quinn in tears because she was worried about Rachel. She also ask her mother if everything the woman said was true. Was she using Rachel because they didn't have money? Quinn was calm on the outside with concern and reassurance that no that was not true because she loved Rachel too much to hurt her and would never do that to anyone but the blonde was seething with rage on the inside. She couldn't leave L.A until all business was taken care of but it was taking forver for the week to end.

Rachel and Beth have been on her mind all week. Beth called her this morning and said Rachel was ok and was smiling again. Quinn told her not to say a word about what she heard and to let Rachel be. Beth promised she wouldn't. The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She sat up quickly and adjusted her depressed posture and put on a fake smile with a soft 'Come in.'

Hayden opened the door with a huge smile on his face. He had been eager to get to work to see her. They had been having lunch all week because he took every opportunity he got to ask her. It started when he just so happen to be leaving his office at one am and spotted her pouring over what looked like a mountain of files. He knocked ask if she was ok made a joke and offered her dinner. Citing he already ordered so she had to eat what he ordered her. Which was a complete lie. He pretended he had to go to the rest room than ordered so he had an excuse to stay. They ate and she thanked him sincerely because she hadn't eaten since lunch. He asked questions and could tell by her vague answers that she was private. He tried to break that armour but to no avail and that only intrigued him more. Another thing he noticed was ever since that night she stopped wearing her engagement ring and has gone to lunch dates with him. They ate out and laughed and joked. She charmed her way into him and he still couldn't get enough. He was hooked. She didn't say anything about being involved with anyone and she always lit up when she saw him. He just needed to let her know it was safe to let him in because he could tell she had been hurt badly. He wanted to make her happy. He was also more than positive she was attracted to him.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd be in this morning. I heard you had a family emergency." Quinn said with warmth and concern. He felt it in his chest and melted at her obvious worry.

"Everythings ok, now. It was mom. She had an accident." He replied.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Quinn ask immediately leaving her seat to come around her desk and place a hand on his shoulder in the only way she knew how to comfort him in a platonic still slightly professional manner as his friend. Quinn found him to be great company when she was full of worry over Rachel and Beth. She didn't talk to him about any of it because it was a family matter between her fiancé, her daughter and herself. She likes to believe that they were good friends and appreciated that he never pushed her for information. She respected him for always being a gentleman. He was a friend that she's happy she met.

Hayden felt her touch awaken something in him. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and hold her but he knew he had to be patient. Quinn wasn't like other women. She needed time and understanding. She needed him to be gentle and not over bearing.

"Yes, she just twisted her ankle coming down the stairs at her house. It was a sprain so she'll be ok." He replied. He stared the blonde in the eyes and was captivated by her smile of relief. She patted his shoulder and began to walk back to her desk. Hayden drank her in hungrily. He's pretty sure she was created to slaughter any man she crossed paths with, with her devastating beauty. He cleared his throat.

"So, what's on the agenda for today? Are you extremely busy or are you over loaded again?" He ask with a charming smile and joking manner. Quinn smiled in return.

"Over loaded. I have to finish going through the rest of these." Quinn gestured to the pile of business folders stacked neatly in the corner than gestured with her chin at her desk top. "I have more in there than I have to go through the long list and unwanted task of returning my entire email box. So, no I don't have play time." Quinn replied with an eyeroll.

"Well, than what are we waiting for?" Hayden replied as he removed his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeves.

"Um... What are you doing?" Quinn ask with a raised eyebrow that made him squirm internally from it's silent seduction but smiled at her on the outside.

"What does it look like? I'm going to war with you. Can't have you drown in this alone." Hayden replied.

"Uh-No! You don't have to waste your day slaving through all this. I'll be fine. Go do whatever it is you have to do today or go help your mother. I've got it covered." Quinn replied as she reached for the file at the top of the stack only for Hayden to snatch it up first.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I left you do all this work alone. I would be selfish and inconsiderate but luckily for you.. I'm not. I'm reliable and trust me there's no other man here for the job." He said with double meaning and a sweet, charming warm smile. Quinn smiled in return gratefully though she wasn't aware there was a double meaning to his words.

"Alright, since your twisting my arm here. What will it be?" She ask as she picked up the phone to order from their go to restaurant that Hayden secretly loved because he's been going there for the past year and though he brought a different woman every time. They were shocked to see him return with the same woman in the same week. It was unheard of but Quinn didn't need to know that.

 **RACHEL AND BETH...**

Rachel wheeled herself down the hall quietly. The brunette had a lot on her mind. Not only did she discover she lost her virginity to Quinn. She also just heard a very angry voicemail from Alex stating that she better get back to him, just because she was a cripple didn't mean her vocal cords were broken and they needed to discuss business. Angela left her a voicemail without the screaming but still with authority that she's had enough of a hiatus and since she was out of the hospital she needs to get back to work starting with the promotion of her new album that Rachel released and should be grateful that Alex and she had been working hard on her behalf. However: None of this weighed on her mind as harshly as Danielle's ultimatum. She literally is refusing to allow Rachel anywhere near the only child Rachel never thought she would be blessed to have. All because Rachel was with Quinn and Danielle stated she didn't want her child to be around whores because Rachel was too repulsive to get anyone better. She said she drawing up her own contract with her own terms and conditions and one of those conditions were the removal of Quinn and anything that had to do with her.

The brunette had cried herself to sleep after spending hours just thinking about how empty her life would be without Beth and Quinn but on the other hand this was her first and possibly only chance at FINALLY being a mother. This was one of the greatest things to ever happen to her and though it's not with the person she wants to have a family with (Quinn) and though she can't remember even sleeping with Danielle though she remembers just before getting plastered beyond common sense, having her mouth violated unexpectedly by Danielle at an after party. Danielle is still giving her the one thing she's always thought she'd get to have. That's why she sacrificed so much to be famous because she figured if she couldn't have the one dream of being a mother and wife like a normal woman, come true. She'd settle for the only gift god gave her and that was performing. It was confirmed when she was a teenager at 13 that she was sterile but 3 months ago found out Danielle at the time was 3 months and now was on her way to 7 months.

The clock was ticking against Rachel, mocking her. She had a choice to make. Quinn and Beth or her only child. She knew Danielle wasn't bluffing and after calling Michael to confirm if she could do that, unfortunately, the answer was yes. Because there hasn't been a DNA test obviously and the terms of the contract were clear. When Rachel first found out. Danielle made it clear she did not want to be a parent. She made a deal with Rachel, that if the brunette paid her 2 million and purchased a total of 3 properties along with 3 luxury vehicles to each house and pay the property tax permanently so she could live comfortably and a monthly check of 50 thousand for the damage her body was going to go through. She would agree to not only a DNA test. She would also sign over her rights and leave Rachel full custody to raise the baby alone. If not, she'd terminate her pregnancy that day. Rachel couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe this sad excuse of a woman was carrying her child. Who would choose money over there kid. However; Rachel didn't say that. She agreed immediately. She didn't want to know the sex yet because she wants it to be a surprise. She has so many things planned for her baby and was excited to introduce the baby to Beth and Quinn. She was over the moon that at the very least she would have some form of makeshift family to welcome her beautiful baby home to. Now, though.. Now things didn't seem so bright anymore.

Rachel made it to Beth's temporary room and stood by the door silently. The little blonde hadn't noticed her, yet. Rachel felt her heart constrict in love, devotion and pain. The little girl or should she say little woman before her has changed her in so many ways. Beth was not only her best friend but in her heart secretly her pretend little girl and she couldn't believe there was a chance that she would never be in her life again. Rachel's brow furrowed as she noticed Beth squinting as she read. The brunette lifted her hand and lightly knocked on the door. Beth's head shot up and her eyes shined at the sight of her favorite brunette.

"May I come in?" Rachel ask sweetly.

"Duh.." Beth replied with a eyeroll looking every bit as Quinn. Rachel giggled as she rolled herself into the room. The brunette was nervous and worried. She was about to have a very serious talk with the youngest Fabray and didn't want to hurt her but Danielle made herself clear once again that morning when she called. She expected to hear Quinn to be out of Rachel's life by the end of the month or she would be gone by the end of the month instead along with Rachel's baby.

"What are you reading?" Rachel ask as she rolled next to the bed.

"Harry potter. I know it's old but mom said it was one of her favorite books growing up. So, I burrowed it from the school library and mommy was right. It's really good." Beth replied with a smile. Rachel smiled in return.

"It is a good book..." Rachel sighed deeply before saying what she needed to. "Beth, honey, you know that I love you, right?" Rachel ask sincerely.

"Yeah and you love mommy too, right?" Beth replied with her own question.

"Yes, I do. Very much actually. I can't express how much you both mean to me. I never felt this way about anyone and you two are more than just my friends. To me, your my family." Rachel said as she stopped for a moment to gather her wits because she was getting emotional and didn't want to worry Beth.

"Rachel, what's wrong?.." Beth ask and she watched the brunette fight with herself to get her emotions in check.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just.." Rachel wiped her eyes as she couldn't stop the tears from coming. "I just want you to always remember that no matter where you are or who your with.. I will always and forever love you and your mommy.. I will always think about you and remember everything that is so precious and amazing about the both of you and nothing and no one will ever change that. Do you understand me?" Rachel ask as her tears came without permission and Beth wasn't fairing any better. She could only nod because though she was only 6. She could tell something wasn't right. "I love you, Bethy, As if you are my own daughter and I hope one day when you grow up and get married and have a family of your own that you will remember this moment and remember that even if i'm not around. You are my heart and as long as you are alive and breathing so am I." Rachel finished and Beth stared at her for a moment as her lips trembled because it sounded like Rachel was leaving. She crawled into the brunettes lap and wrapped her thin little arms around Rachel's neck and whispered in the brunettes ear. "I love you, Rachel.." The brunette bit her lip to stop the sob from escaping. She couldn't believe Danielle was putting her through this, putting them through this. She had no idea what the hell she was suppose to tell Quinn because she's pretty sure they were both going to be an emotional mess.

 **QUINN AND HAYDEN..**

Quinn was laughing at Hayden and his horrible impression of Christopher Walkin. The blonde felt light and was grateful for her friend because she needed the laugh. Her mind though wouldn't let her completely forget because Rachel was still on her mind and she was worried. Beth had texted her two hours ago and told her about burrowing a copy of Harry Potter from the school's library and was about to start reading it. So, she knew in the moment her daughter was ok. There was a knock on the and Quinn told them to come in.

Alison entered with a smile on but came to a halt at the entrance. The red head was not at all surprised to see a smile on Quinn's face or to see all the files stacked in order of whether she finished them or not. She also wasn't surprised to once again find Hayden and Quinn together. However; She was surprise to find him present considering he had a supposed family emergency that morning but she couldn't ask anything about that because it wasn't her place. Alison did not like him, at all. She could see clear as day that he was attracted to Quinn and has caught him on several occassions watching her with moony eyes with a touch of lust. She also knows that Hayden either rushes through his work or leaves it for a later time when he and everyone else knows that Quinn is usually the last to take lunch because she doesn't like to have work undone while she eats. She likes to have everything taken care of sooner so the rest of her day is not rushed and runs smoothly. She's heard the gossip around the office from the pool of secretaries and assistance. They all have their own thoughts on the matter of whether or not Hayden can actually score the CEO or be fired on his arrogant ass for trying. Everyone knows Quinn belongs to Ms. Berry but a little birdie informed Alison that Hayden actually has no clue that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are actually engaged and he thinks she's an unhappy straight woman. Apparently the man has never picked up an entertainment magazine a day in his life. He loves books and art and thinks pop stars are shallow. Word around is that he wants Quinn and he wants her bad but Alison isn't sure if it's just gossip or if Hayden actually is pursuing the blonde. Other than rushing to get lunch with Quinn, he hasn't made a move on her and until he does. Alison has no proof otherwise so right now, she'll wait him out but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"Oh, Alison, you made it." Quinn said with a warm happy smile. She got up and rushed over to hug the red head. Quinn and Alison have been so busy they rarely had time for each other, other than in the mornings to start their respected days. Quinn called Alison that morning because for the first time since arriving in L.A Alison wasn't their to pick her up. She had to drop off some paper work to an office down town for Rachel though Quinn isn't sure what for. The blonde informed the red head that it was an emergency and Alison got there as soon as she could. Hayden stood up and though Quinn didn't notice. Alison thinks she might detect a touch of annoyance in his posture for interrupting them but she isn't sure.

"Alison, it's a pleasure to see you, again." Hayden held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and shook it firmly holding eye contact but wasn't smiling. She could see he could tell she didn't like him. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the display happening before her. She didn't understand Alison's obvious dislike but chose not to interfere because that was obviously none of her business. _'Hmm.. maybe they have a thing going on and he did something to offend her.. but wait.. isn't she gay? come to think of it, I've never seen her with anyone.. maybe she's bisexual.'_ Quinn thought as she watched Alison release her vice grip on Hayden. The man narrowed his eyes in dislike and confusion.

 _'I'm more than positive I've never slept with her.. Maybe I slept with her sister or something.. it's happened before. Yeah, that has to be it.'_ Hayden thought to himself and kept a soft smile on his face. The room was quiet and awkward for a moment before Quinn took the reins. "Uh.. Hayden, I'm sorry to just cut lunch short with you but I have some very important business to get to with Alison. Do you mind?" Quinn said sweetly and he smiled in return and shook his head no.

"Of course not, I'll let you get to it." He said with a charming smile before gathering his things. Alison could tell he was not happy having his lunch with her cut short but left good naturedly anyway. The red head rolled her eyes and Quinn hadn't notice because she was packing the rest of her lunch away for later.

"So, what was the emergency. You sounded worried on the voicemail you left." Alison ask after locking the door after Hayden. Quinn sat back down and sighed deeply. Alison furrowed brow in concern her as she watched the blonde pinch the bridge of her nose before she heard a sniffle as the blondes face slowly began to reddened as she did her best to hold in her emotions. Alison's eyes widened in surprise and she rushed over in concern and confusion. Just a moment ago she walked in and saw a happy as glee Quinn like she had not an ounce of burden on her shoulders. Now she was silently crying and Alison had no clue as to why. Quinn was one hell of an actress.

"Ally.. I ne-need you to get a flight to New York as soon as possible." Quinn said through her tears. Alison was gobsmacked.

"Wh-Why? I don't understand. Quinn what's wrong did something happen?" Alison asked urgently. The blonde nodded.

"Ra-Rachel needs you." Quinn replied.

Alison furrowed her brow in confusion. She just got off the phone with Rachel and the brunette was her bubbly self. "I just spoke to Rachel 20 minutes ago Quinn she's fine and s-" Alison was speaking but Quinn was shaking her head no before promptly interuppting.

"NO! She not! She faking!" Quinn said in frustration.

Alison's eyes widened at the blondes anger. She's never seen her this angry-hell she isn't sure she's seen her angry period. "What are you talking about? How do you know?"

Quinn looked her in the eye and the devastation was clear as day. "Because.. Danielle.." Quinn replied simple. The blonde recounted what had happened at 2 am that morning. She told Alison what Beth over heard and Danielle's ultimatum. Alison's eyes were wide and shocked. She couldn't believe the nerve of that bitch and she had no idea Rachel hadn't been speaking to Quinn the last 3 days. She had no idea anything was wrong. She has spoken to Rachel everyday that week and the brunette seemed as if everything was peachy. She talked about Beth and all the things they were doing together. She had no idea Quinn was bottling up all the frustration and pain of what was very well the symptoms of an abandoned wife.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alison ask as she hugged the crying blonde.

"I didn't want to bother you. I know your here to help take care of things for Rachel as well. I didn't want you to have to deal with childish tantrums." Quinn replied as she wiped her nose with a kleenex.

"You wouldn't have bothered me. We're friends first and foremost." Alison reassured her. The blonde was silent for a moment before the question that threatened to tear the blonde to shreds escaped her lips.

"Do you.. Do you think she'll do it? Would she really keep the baby from Rachel if I'm still apart of Rachel's life?..." Quinn ask in sorrow. Alison felt her own tears prick at her eyes at the blondes lost look.

"Honestly?..." Alison ask and Quinn nodded staring off into space. "...Yes..." Alison answered and watched with a broken heart for a second as the blondes face crumpled at what that meant before pulling Quinn into her arms and letting her sobbed on her shoulder uncontrollably for their resigned fate, as she too cried for her misfortuned friends..


	53. Chapter 53

**MANHATTAN NEW YORK, STARCORP..**

"Yes.. I know it's late notice and I know you and I are barely acquainted but.. Trust me.. This is something extremely important and I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't! So, will you please just catch the flight out tonight? It's already booked and my town car will be there to pick you up and drop you off at the hotel as I've promised-no hiccups or waiting. If at anytime you want to leave after I lay everything out on the table, your more than welcomed to leave and my car will take you back to the airport and wait with you until your flight is ready to take off.." Rachel waited with bated breathe. This call she had meant to make two months ago. If it wasn't for her accident and stubborness of slowly drowning in her own depression she would have taken of it sooner and maybe things with Danielle would not have reached the heights that it has but she can't do anything about it now. All she can do is scramble to tie up loose ends that were derailed because of her accident and pray for everything to work out in her favor though she's secretly resigned herself to her own fate.. Alex, Angela and Danielle won. The brunette heard a sigh on the other line and she shut her eyes at the possible declined offer.

"I.. I'll be there and I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll let my job know it's an emergency." The occupant on the line replied. "I hope this is as important as you say because I'm pretty sure my boss is going to blow a gasket."

Rachel's eyes watered and the person on the other line heard the brunette sigh in relief. She had been wanting to make this happen for almost 2 months and finally it looked like the odds might be turning in her favor.

"You won't regret this.."

"You know, what? I actually feel like I won't"

Rachel smiled than cleared her throat. "Alright I'll see you soon."

"See you soon.."

 **STARCORP L.A.** **OFFICE...**

Alison had just hung up the phone and turned to a sullen Quinn. "So, my flight leaves in two hours." Quinn shut her eyes in slight relief but heavy with sadness. Alison walked over and took a seat next to the blonde, wrapping her arm around her and Quinn fell into her shoulder gently.

"Why is this happening?.." Quinn ask in such a broken way Alison felt it in her chest.

"I don't know.."

"I mean.. What did Rachel ever do to anyone for karma to be this cruel?"

"Maybe it's not karma and just circumstance.." Alison replied. Quinn looked at her and Alison continued. "This business is not for the faint hearted." Quinn went to speak but Alison put her hand up in a silent gesture as to say 'hold on, let me finish' because she knew Quinn was about to defend Rachel's honor though it wasn't something that needed defending at the moment. She loved that about the blonde. "I'm not saying Rachel's not strong because I've watched her fight not only the world but herself to get to where she is now and I watched you help her love herself again and for that as her friend, I thank you.. But this business would tear apart all the good, bad and ugly people in the world, no matter what.. It's just what it is but.. I know Rachel.. And I like to think I know you.." Quinn stared with watery eyes at the women before her captivated by her words in silence. Alison continued. "You and Rachel are both so strong. Everything you've gone through Quinn.. With Beth and being a single mother in New York no less has made you a warrior in my eyes, in Beth's eyes and in Rachel's.. Now you and Rachel together?! whew.. Your unstoppable but sometimes you two are the only ones that don't see how strong you are, though we all wish you would... I can't say that everything will work out or be ok because I don't know that but don't count yourself out, yet. Stay strong because like I said I've seen Rachel get backed into a corner and I know you have too, so don't count her out yet, either and while your at it, remember who you are in your daughters and fiance's eyes.. As Rachel says your Quinn Fabray.. You can do _anything.."_ Alison finished with a warm smile.

Quinn stared at the red head with silent tears coming down her face in silent awe. "I love you.. and I am so happy to be able to call you my friend.." Quinn replied and Alison found herself in tears as well. The two women embraced. They had no idea what was to come and didn't know that this would one of their last conversations they would have.

 **STARCORP, NEW YORK..**

Rachel sat over her desk scouring the internet. It was her first day at StarCorp, literally. She was in a coma during the grand opening. The brunettes mind was all over the place at the moment. Danielle had really hit her with a curve ball. She has been emotional and irritated. Beth was at school and Rachel didn't want her to go, especially when she saw Mr. Turner in the school yard as all the kids lined up to their assigned class. She could not tell you how bad she wanted to beat the shit out of him for touching her fiancé. The brunettes office phone rung.

"Yes?" Rachel knew it was her office assistant. No phone calls were allowed to her direct line. They were to picked up by her assistant than patched through if she agreed to take the call.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Berry but their is a Danielle Novak here to see you. Should I allow her in?" Rachel shut her eyes and grit her teeth. She did _not_ want to see Danielle right now. The woman was literally ripping her heart to shreds and bringing her back to life only to do it again. The brunette knew Danielle wouldn't leave and if she called security. The woman would only cause a scene and before she knew it, there'd be tabloids cover to cover about the 'Psychotic Rachel Berry who abuses the mother of her child!' So, she took a deep calming breathe and spoke calmly.

"Yes, you may let her in.." Rachel replied. She did her best to collect herself but before she knew it, her office door was opening and in walked Danielle in all her flawless beauty. Rachel looked at her. _Really_ looked at her and internally shook her head at herself. The woman was blonde with green eyes tall and had a presence about her when she walked in a room. Reminding her of a certain someone but no matter who reminded her of said person. They'd never measure up to them no matter how hard they could try because Quinn Fabray was one of a kind.

"I see you've finally decided to crawl out from under your rock. I h-"

"What do you want, Danielle?" Rachel cut in. She wasn't in the mood for the woman's games. Danielle's smirk was predatory and Rachel already knew she wasn't going to like it. Danielle walked over and Rachel stared at the woman's belly and felt her emotions whirl inside. She's never even felt the baby kick. Though she wanted to. The blonde sat down across from her and pulled out a large brown envelope.

"I went to my lawyer and we discussed my contract. I've drawn it up and wanted to drop it off to you. All my conditions and request are in there." Danielle said as she dropped it on Rachel's desk. The brunette clenched her jaw at the reminder of their previous conversation.

"What's wrong Rachel? I would assume you'd be eager to read it. Considering you want to be a mommy, so badly. Isn't all you've ever wanted?" Danielle said in a condescending mocking tone. Rachel's eyes hardened. The brunette snatched the envelope up and placed it in her office drawer.

"I'll call my lawyer and have him take a look at it as soon as he can." Rachel replied with as much self control as she could muster. Danielle tilted her head with an evil smirk.

"No need. Allow me to tell you." Danielle said sweetly and Rachel wanted to climb over her desk and claw the woman's eyes out and rip out her tongue. So she'd never have to feel Danielle's eyes on her or hear her voice ever again.

"As I've stated the other night. I want everything that our first agreement has. The 3 properties and cars and bank accounts permanently. Now, all I'm adding on is.. 1: Quinn Fabray permanently out of your life. 2: Fire Alison waters, Timothy Hamm, Alicia Reyes, Leo Castel and Michael Ellis.. Your team will be replaced by a new staff chosen by Alex, Angela and myself." Rachel's eyes were wide and full of fury as they began to water. "And last but not least.. You and I are to be married by this summer or this baby will not only never meet you but I'll be sure to head over to Cambodia or Ireland or anywhere else I choose to give birth than give it up for adoption." Danielle finished with an evil manic laugh at the devastated look on Rachel's face. The brunettes tears were coming down in silence as she stared at the laughing blonde.

 **QUINN'S HOTEL..**

Quinn was sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap when her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. She smiled a small tired smile. It was lack luster and sad.

"Hey.." Quinn answered calmly.

"Hey, yourself. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, really. Just getting some work done."

"Geez, do you ever take a break?"

Quinn smiled and let a small barely there giggle out. She couldn't really muster a laught because she really wasn't in the mood for the call to begin with. Hayden was sweet but she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. All she wanted was Rachel and Beth.

"My work is never done." She replied just to pacify him.

"Well.. Are you up to hang out and grab dinner? I'm about head to a movie with some friends and thought you might like to come." He said it in such a friendly upbeat way that the blonde felt his enthusiasm a little. She glanced back down at the computer screen and saw craigslist full of waitressing jobs in New York. Just looking at the page made her depressed. She sighed ' _Maybe getting a little fresh air won't be so bad.. And meeting new people might help take my mind off of things'_ Quinn thought to herself. Alison had left for her flight an hour ago and Quinn would be alone for the next 2 days.

"Sure.. why not." Quinn replied and Hayden silently threw his fist in the air. Doing his best to keep his happiness to himself he spoke good naturedly with a friendly tone to his voice.

"Alright, I'll meet you out front at the Chinese theatre. Text me when your on your way."

"Alright, see you soon.."

"See you soon, bye Quinn.."

"Bye.."

The blonde hung up. She stared out, her eyes taking in the hotel room. Slowly her face began to crumple. She felt so alone. She missed her daughter. She missed Rachel and she felt lost. How could 3 people ruin someone's life like this. How could they take away their make shift little family with no remorse.

 **THE TIME HOTEL, NEW YORK CITY..**

It has been 3 hours since the bomb Danielle dropped on Rachel. After Danielle's departure. The brunette was a ball of emotional turmoil. Not only would she be losing Beth and Quinn but she'd be losing the only friends she's had since signing a contract in the beginning of her career. The brunette took the contract to Michael. He too cried and the two hugged. He understood completely. He poured over the document with her and Danielle was telling the truth. Everything was as it was before she only added those 3 requests. Rachel has felt nothing but bitterness and hatred.

"Wow.." Was said so breathlessly. Rachel nodded in understanding. She bit her lip in anticipation of a bad reaction.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" It was asked curiously not accusingly.

"At first I wasn't sure because I didn't have all the details but when I did get them. I was planning to call you right away but then my car accident happened. I went into a depression and almost lost myself to it completely. I was planning to call you as soon as things in L.A wrapped up but now Danielle threw this at me and I didn't have any other time to get you here. I thought today was the best to talk but I wanted to tell you in person..." Rachel trail off. The silence was heavy for a moment. She laid out the truth. Now all she could do is wait for her answer.

"So, what are you going to do, Rachel. A contract is a contract. She can do whatever she wants now.."

"I know.."

 **OUTSIDE THE CHINESE THEATRE..**

The town car pulled up front at the Chinese theatre. Quinn stepped out of the car and Hayden smiled broadly. Quinn took his breath away. She wasn't wearing anything flashy or even stunning. She was in sneakers, jeans, a T-shirt and a light jacket. Her hair was loose and framed her face cascading down her shoulders and zero make up. She was casual understated but breath taking to Hayden. He walked up to her.

"Hey, you made it. I was beginning to think you changed your mind." Hayden said kindly. Truth is Quinn did consider changing her mind, several times and was still a sobbing mess after they got off the phone all through getting ready and had to use ice to place under her eyes to stop the swelling from crying so heavy. She stopped at a CVS to get clearisle to clear her red eyes. She had looked like a puffy mess and didn't want to meet Hayden's friends that way. She just wanted to hear Rachel's voice but knew it wouldn't happen. So she was going to welcome the distraction. Quinn felt bad for making them wait.

"Yeah sorry about the wait.." Quinn replied sincerely and Hayden waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. You ready for a night of fun?" He said with a playful gleam in his eyes, as he held out his elbow for her to take. Quinn looked at it hesitantly before deciding that it was ok.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm ready.." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than assuring him. The two walked arm and arm in to the theatre.

The two entered and Quinn's eyes widened at the layout. She smiled at the movie props and customs on display. She had never seen anything like it. As they continued to walk, Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion. No one had waved them down yet or called Hayden's name.

"Hey.. Where are your friends?" Quinn ask curiously.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, they canceled on me. Tommy and Gale have a kid and they said they couldn't leave him." Hayden replied smoothly. It was a _bold face lie!_ He did have a friend named Tommy but he wasn't married and didn't have a kid. He did have a sex buddy name Gale but Tommy was a party animal and loved his many women not to mention never wanted kids. He hated them and even cut his surgery done to be sure he'd never have one. Hayden use to be just like him until he met Quinn. Now all he could think about, all that he wanted was her and he'd do whatever he had to to get her. Even lie to work things out in his favor. He wasn't a constant liar. In fact, he was always honest to a fault which is why he shocked himself with the lie when he invited her out. It wasn't preplanned. He just really wanted to see her so bad that it just fell out of his mouth like word vomit. He felt horrible when they hung up. Quinn nodded her in understanding. She knew what it was like to not have a social life because your child needed you more and so she let it go. She decided that she would enjoy his company anyway, they were friends right?

 **RACHEL AND BETH...**

The brunette smiled at the excited little girl in front of her. Beth was anxious and fidgeting with anticipation. Rachel had picked her up from school and informed her that she had a very special gift for her and it was waiting at home.

"Ok, Bethy. You ready?"

"Yes, please!"

Rachel giggled she wheeled herself in front of Beth's door and gripped the door handle, turning and gently pushed the door open. Beth gasp her eyes wide and excited. Rachel was scared she had broken the little girl. Beth was frozen in her place with her mouth agape. Rachel went to speak but jumped out of her skin at a high pitch squeal that rung her eardrums and nearly gave her a heart attack at the same time. It resounded off the walls. Beth ran into her room at top speed until she stood in front of the large marvelous gift. She turn to Rachel than turn back to the gift than back to Rachel than back to the gift so fast Rachel thought her head would screw itself off.

"This! Th-This is for me?! Like it mine and no one else's?! Like I can keep it forever and ever?!" Beth ask exicted. Rachel smiled broadly as her heart filled with joy at the little girls disbelief and wonder.

"Yes it's yours silly. I had it custom made just for you. Turn it over and read the back. Beth did as she was told. Her eyes rounded and began to water as she read the words carved into the wood. Words she knew Rachel meant just for her.

' _T_ _o my best friend and mini diva, Beth. I hope that this gift helps on your journey in life, where your words in song carry you through your joys, sorrows and everything in between and when you play know that I'm strumming and singing along with you no matter how or where our paths takes us. So, play. Play and sing because I will hear through the sands of time forever and always. Love Rachel.'_

Beth climbed onto Rachel's lap and hugged her as tightly as she could and whispered. "Thank you, Rachel. I love it." Beth said as she began to cry silently.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Rachel replied just as emotionally. The two held each other as they cried unknowingly for the same reason. They let go and giggled as they wiped their tears. "So! Would you like me to teach you how to play?"

"Yes, Please!" Beth responded excitedly. Rachel grab the guitar and marveled at how good the wood work was. It was a dark hue purple and black body with a few stars falling side ways near the base. 'Beth' was inscribed at the top neck with a gold star at the end of her name. Rachel smiled at it's beauty. It was perfect.

The two began to leave the room as Rachel escorted Beth to her studio. She wanted to cherish every moment with the little girl. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future but she hoped and prayed that this wasn't the end for them.

 **QUINN AND** **HAYDEN...**

Hayden was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He had Quinn laughing all night. After the Chinese theatre, they hit up a restaurant that he frequent and knew from experience women fell in love with. They ate, they talked and laugh a lot more. Than he suggested they check out this place that his friend owned that was a coffee shop/art gallery for local artist. Quinn's eyes shined at the art work and she got to meet so many new up and coming artist. He couldn't stop watching her all night and couldn't get enough. At the moment the blonde was sat on a couch with a coffee in hand surrounded by a few artist who were captivated by her as well. He was at the coffee bar waiting on another cup for himself.

"So.. Where'd you find this one? I gotta admit, she's the hottest I've seen thus far." The barista Who had seen Hayden with so many women over the years he had lost count. The guys was his idol.

Hayden turned to his friend with a huge smile on his face. He looked like the cat that just got the cream.

"Hell yeah, she is but it's not like that man."

"What you mean? Don't tell me your falling for this chick?" The barista spoke in a disbelieving chuckle.

"It's true, bro. She's different."

"Aren't they all?"

"No. Not this one. She's special. I could see myself settling down with her permanently."

"Are you serious?"

Hayden turned his eyes back to Quinn. "Yes. More serious than I've ever been in my life.." His eyes didn't stray from her. He was working hard to achieve that one goal. To make her his permanently and would go to great lengths to make it happen.

 **BERRY RESIDENTS...**

Alison had just unlocked the door to Rachel's house and let herself in. She came straight from the airport and it was late. Just as she rounded the corner she jumped out her skin at the sight of Rachel. Not expecting the brunette to be sitting there.

"Rach! Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack. I ju-"

"Your fired." Rachel said without emotion. Her eyes strong as she stared at a floored Alison.

"What? Rachel what's going o-"

"I said your fired. Now leave your key and go." Rachel responded stoically.

Alison stared at her and for the first time in a long time she saw the Rachel from before. The Rachel full of anger and no other emotion.

"Rach, whatever they're doi-"

"I said leave!" Rachel said with authority. Alison knew at that moment it was a losing battle. She took the key off the key ring and sighed sadly.

"Alright, I'll go but Rachel.. Your better than this and know that I don't blame or hate you because I know this isn't you.. Goodbye." Alison said sadly. She would hug Rachel if she didn't think it would cause a bigger issue and from what she could tell Beth was most likely asleep and didn't want to cause a problem. As soon as she got in her car and pulled off she was in tears and dialing a number all at the same time.

"Hello?" Alison furrowed her brow because of the noise she heard in the background but didn't bother asking about it. Instead she just focused on what she needed to say.

"She fired me."


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N OK. SO, OBVIOUSLY I'VE PISSED A GOOD PORTION OF YOU OFF BUT GUYS! COME ON! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE FAITH IN ME?! LOL ANYWAY, THIS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M CONSTANTLY ON THE GO AND I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE SOMETHING, SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU DOWN UNTIL I FINISH THE CHAPTER I'M WORKING ON. I FEEL BAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE UPSET BUT HEY WE'RE NOT AT THE END, YET. HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T JUMP SHIP SO! ENJOY THIS CHAP UNTIL THE NEXT ONE. AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. THIS IS A 3 WEEK TIME JUMP._

 **CHILIS MANHATTAN NEW YORK...**

Quinn smiled as the steaming plate was laid down on the table neatly. The blonde was smiling her fake smile and even more fake enthusiasm. It has been 3 weeks since Alison called her to inform her that Rachel had fired her. 2 days after that she received a call from Leo saying that Rachel had officially fired the entire crew. The next day after that she was flown back to New York. Where she entered Rachel's house for the last time.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Quinn entered the house and immediately went in search of Rachel. She found the brunette in her office at her desk. The moment Rachel realized Quinn was standing before her. She froze but it only lasted a second before the brunette opened her mouth to speak.

"Quinn, I-" Rachel shut her mouth immediately at Quinn's raised hand and hurt tone.

"Don't. I already know because Alison has already informed me that she has been fired. As well as everyone else. I don't want to hear why and I don't want to hear anything else as far as Beth and I go. I'm aware of the situation-"

"How?" Rachel ask with wide surprised eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Let me get Beth packed up and we will be leaving." Quinn said than turned on her heel leaving a sad Rachel in her wake. An hour and 13 minutes later Quinn and Beth were packed. They entered the door way to Rachel's office.

"Quinn. I'm so-"

"Say goodbye to Rachel, Beth." Quinn said softly. The blonde was fighting to keep her emotions in check. Anything out of Rachel's mouth would hurt and she knows she'll lose it in anger if she hears an apology come out of the brunettes mouth. Beh ran up to the brunette and climbed up her wheelchair engulfing Rachel in a hug with force as her tears came in waves. Quinn and Beth had spoke the night before Quinn flew back and the blonde informed her daughter that they were moving out of Rachel's house the next day. That she wasn't sure when or if they'd ever see Rachel again. Beth had cried herself to sleep and Quinn was so sad to hear it, it broke her heart that she couldn't be there to console her daughter but she had to warn Beth to avoid any problems.

"I love you so much, Rachel. I'll miss you." Beth said in tears. Rachel bit her lip as the tears were slowly cascading down her face. Quinn was biting the inside of her cheek as she stared at the wall. She didn't want this image burned in to her brain. It hurt too much.

"Oh, Bethy.. I love you to the moon and back and no one will ever make me stop loving you. I'm going to miss you so much." Rachel said through her tears. "And remember that when you play and sing. I'm always playing and singing right along with you because I'll hear you wherever you are." Rachel whispered to the little girl. They held each other for a few more minutes before they let go. Beth walked back to her mother. Quinn and Rachel had made eye contact and the blonde gave the brunette a sad smile.

"Take care of yourself.. Goodbye, Rae.." The blonde turned to leave. She couldn't bring herself to hug Rachel because her resolve was barely hanging on. She _LOVED_ that woman madly and she knows they had only been pretending for the media about their engagement but Rachel had her heart and for Quinn it was all real. She was hurting so much there wasn't more that the blonde could take. She was also angry with Rachel because she couldn't believe the brunette would roll over like this. What happened to the Rachel Berry she knew who didn't fold under the weight? There could have been other ways to go about this. There had to be but Rachel wasn't even fighting to figure it out. Quinn would have stood by her through it all no matter what they threw at them. All Rachel had to do was call her, tell her and they could have figured it out together as it should be but instead the brunette fired the only people that ever cared about her in the last 6 years. Quinn couldn't forgive that. She didn't understand it.

"Quinn, please! Don't leave like this.." Rachel spoke with thick emotion. The blonde kept her back to the brunette.

"Rachel I-"

"Please, Quinn.. I know that-"

"Stop." Quinn said as she turned to face the brunette. She looked down at Beth and spoke softly. "Beth, sweetie. Will you wait in the living room for mommy?"

"Ok.. Bye, Rachel.." Beth said sadly and walked out the door. Quinn Looked at the crying form of Rachel and she knew that the brunette was only doing this for her child. She sighed in disappointment at the woman before her. She walked over to her and cupped her face lifting it to her own as she spoke with their foreheads touching gently. Her tears began to fall and she felt her heart ache for the brunette.

"I love you.. I will never understand why you are choosing to go about this, this way but I love you and I can't fault you for loving your child this much. I will never forget you, Rachel and I hope one day.. If we're lucky, we'll meet again.." The blonde whispered the words than kiss the brunette one final time. It was chaste and full of sorrow.. It was goodbye. The blonde stood up and left the brunette where she was with one final look back at Rachel, Quinn was gone.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Quinn had been prepared with interviews upon her return to New York and got hired at Chilis as a waitress which she realized she only got hired because of the multiple magazines that have her and Hayden spread all over them about a secret affair because she's not wearing her engagement ring in any of them ironically the hotel called and told her they got her ring back and she gave them Rachel's address to send to. She was also a part time maid at a seedy hotel. She thanks all that is holy that she still hasn't given up her apartment. She and Beth are back to their lives as it was before Rachel made her appearance and she's ashamed to admit that she was definitely spoiled by the brunette and is feeling it severely. She no longer has a car. When she left Rachel's house she didn't pack any of the new wardrobe Rachel purchased for her because she felt like it wasn't hers to begin with because everything was fake. The only thing she did take was all of beth's new wardrobe because all the clothes and shoes feet along with her peacoat because it was now the beginning of December and it was freezing. She was back to her raggedy old coat that barely kept her warm. Beth plays her guitar and practices all day long along with her singing and Quinn has to fight with herself not to cry. Beth keeps saying she's playing for Rachel and Quinn doesn't think her heart can take anymore. Hayden had been calling her but she's only been responding through text because though he's a cool friend she just doesn't have the energy to fake it right now though she's happy that he doesn't try to ask about her and Rachel's split that's also all over the gossip magazines. She just would rather be left alone at the moment and get back to her life.

Another problem well more like an atomic bomb was the email she received not 4 days ago. The private investigator had found Hiram and Leroy Berry. To say Quinn was gob smacked at the turn of events especially at the point an time that she is not actually in contact with Rachel anymore is an understatement. Quinn blow up in unbelievable anger and joy at the same time. She had tried to get in contact with Rachel but the brunettes cell number was changed. Than she tried calling StarCorp but they wouldn't patch her through than she tried going there personally but was escorted out. She even emailed but didn't get a reply.

Quinn had thought to go personally to see and speak to them but ultimately decided against it. Even if she did go what would she say? The gossip blogs have been dragging her through the mud as a gold digger and she couldn't even get in touch with their daughter. What good would it do them. Any of them. She had sent an email back than king the investigator and just stared at the address and phone number the whole time. SHe has it memorized. The thing that bothers and shocked Quinn the most was that they were right there in New York city. Quinn's to be exact and Rachel still didn't know. Quinn hated Danielle more than anything along with Alex and Angela. Rachel didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her unborn child dangled before her with possibility of being in it's life or ultimatums were she's forced to choose the only family she's known for the past 6 years or her baby. She knew if she was in Rachel's shoes she'd choose Beth every time. After days of anger than sadness turning it over in her head she understands now. What if this was the only child Rachel ever got to have? That would be scary to have the possibility of losing it because someone just wanted to screw you over. She gets it and has finally made peace with the fact that she and Rachel were just never meant to be.

 **ANGELA, ALEX, DANIELLE AND PATRICK..**

Glasses clinked together as cheers were made.

"Here's to getting the dog back on her leash!" Alex said with a smile.

"Yes, it is good to be back. I have to admit I was a little worried there for a moment but everything is falling into place. Rachel is back to work and Quinn Fabray is gone. I can't think of anything better to cheers to." Angela said with a wicked smile.

"And soon Danielle, you will be Mrs. Berry and signing over partial ownership of StarCorp. I can smell the money already!" Alex said with a laugh.

"Yes, well as long as I get my end of the deal and this brat out of me. I don't give a damn what you take. I'll be set for life." Danielle spoke with greed in her eyes.

"I gotta say. I thought we were screwed but you 2 surprise me again with your schemes. How the hell you manage it? I don't know but damn your good!" Patrick said as he downed the rest of his glass.

"It's a gift, what can we say." Angela said with pride.

"So, when's the wedding?" Patrick ask.

"Not until I give birth. I can't walk down the aisle looking like this. It's disgusting." Danielle said.

"You got that right." Alex scoffed out.

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm going to make sure my body is back to it's natural state. Nothing a little nip and tuck can't fix."

"After that, everything will be ours. It's all planned. Now we just sit back and let time do it's thing." Angela said.

"Cheers to that!" Alex said.

 **BETH..**

Beth sat on the couch at Marisol's house and strummed her guitar. She was sad and has been for the past 3 weeks. Leaving Rachel was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do in her 6 years of living. When she and her mom left, her mother was a ball of tears. She knows her mother thinks she doesn't hear her crying at night again or praying to god that he help them all but she does. It makes her said to see her mother that way. She understands that it's not because Rachel doesn't love them. It's because of that lady Danielle. She has met a lot of mean people but why would someone want to hurt them by taking away their Rachel? It isn't fair and she's ashamed of herself because one time she argued back with her mother and told her it was all her fault that Rachel didn't want them anymore because that lady Danielle was telling the truth and her mother was using Rachel. She told her she hated her and didn't want her she wanted Rachel.

That was the first time she ever said such mean things to her mother. That was the first time she made her mother cry sad tears instead of joyous ones. Beth Fabray had never felt like such a bad daughter until that day and she knew if Rachel was there, she'd be very upset with her. She had apologized over and over to her mother and her mommy told her she forgave her and she understands that she misses Rachel but that doesn't mean she's allowed to disrespect her just because she feels hurt and angry. They had cuddled so much that night and cried together for Rachel.

Beth had ask if they'd ever see Rachel again and her mother told her that she didn't know but that she would pray. She would pray for however long she had to because she loved Rachel so much and she knows that Rachel's praying for them too. Beth doesn't know if god is real but she hopes he is because maybe if they pray hard enough then that could go home. Back home where Rachel and her mommy smile all the time and tell each other ' _I love you..'_

 **STARCORP MANHATTAN, NEW YORK..**

Rachel said at her office desk and stared at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of Beth and Quinn. They were at the breakfast bar at home and Quinn was teaching Beth how to bake home made vegan cookies. The smiles on their faces made her heart ache in so many ways. She missed them. She missed them terribly. She hasn't gotten much sleep because she keeps dreaming of them and waking up to an empty house. She still has Quinn's horse Emerson and she's sad that she didn't even get to reintroduce them because of how everything went down. She hadn't seen or spoke to Quinn rest of the time she was in L.A and yes that was her fault but only seeing her for the time it took to pack was just not fair. She had originally planned a welcome home party for the blonde before Danielle dropped her bomb. It was going to be one of her gifts to Quinn and she was going to inform her about meeting her mother and sister the following day privately but.. What's done is done. Danielle has officially moved into the pent house. Rachel refused to move the woman into her actual home. She said she didn't want to taint her fiancé's(Quinn's) house with a slut bag like Danielle. Danielle laughed manically and told Rachel she didn't give a shit That Rachel could live alone forever but she'd always be around anyway.

Rachel also missed her crew. Alex and Angela along with Danielle told her if she was caught talking to anyone of them, Danielle would be gone with the baby. Rachel was not allowed any contact with any of them and the brunette agreed to their conditions angrily.

The brunette looked down at her desk calender and smiled at the date. Though everything else in her life felt like crap today was a good day. A special day, one she had been waiting for. It's the only thing out of this whole mess that's keeping her going and she's so happy to have it. The brunettes cell phone rung pulling from her thoughts and looked down at the screen. Her eyes watered a little. She picked up the phone and answered with a smile.

"Hey! Are you here?"

"Yes. I'm parked out front. Thanks for the town car by the way."

"No problem. I'm relieved you could make it."

"I am too. I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I'll be there with you-Well I'll be near. You'll do fine."

"I know I just.."

"Hey.. It's ok. Whatever happens, happens. Just let it happen naturally, ok?"

"Your right. Well, I'm down here."

"I'll be down in a minute. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I feel like it's been forever when I just saw you 3 weeks ago."

"Well, I am that charming, so I can't blame you." Rachel replied with a smile. It felt good to smile.

"Ok, Before your ego gets any bigger Ms. Charmer. How about you get down here and keep me company."

"Alright, On my way." Rachel replied.

She hung up the phone and wheeled herself towards her elevator. She made it to the town car fairly quickly. They pulled off and prepared for a very exciting night, that was sure to be full of fun and some semblance of happiness.

 **ALISON'S APARTMENT...**

Alison was sat at her desk going through her emails. She had been a mess since everything went down. She had tried to contact Rachel but to no avail. The brunettes number had been changed. She couldn't believe it but than again who was she kidding. She knew Alex and Angela would do a full cleaning. Making sure none of the former staff or Quinn could get in contact with Rachel. They wouldn't want Rachel straying or being easily influenced. From what she heard from Maya, Rachel was basically caged in. She wasn't allowed to speak to anyone who weren't part of the new crew and the new crew were just as greedy and malicious as the double A's. Danielle was now living in the pent house and Rachel was back at work. Alison had kept in touch with the former crew along with Quinn and Beth. They all meet for a group lunch as often as possible but since Quinn has 2 jobs, it isn't as easy for her to make it. Alison furrowed her brow when an new email popped up. She didn't recognize the address. She opened it and began to read. As she read her eyebrows shot up to her hair line and her jaw dropped. Her phone blared to life and she reached blindly for it as her eyes were glued to the screen at the email she just received. Worried that if she took her eyes off it, it would disappear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, You?"

Alison straightened immediately and spoke in awe. "No way?"

"Yes, way."

 **OUTSIDE OF CHILIS..**

Quinn just finished her late shift and was living work tiredly. She wrapped herself the best she could in her raggedly coat with a broken zipper as the December snow soon began to softly drop around her. She had 6 blocks to walk to get to the bus she needed to catch. Beth was at Marisol's and she had to head there first to pick her up than head back home. By the time they got home it'd be almost midnight.

"I have to say, I don't think this is a good look for you, LuLu, I think I liked you better in a power suit." The voice behind her spoke in a teasing manner.

Quinn froze and shut her eyes. She shook her head swearing to herself that she wasn't going crazy. Slowly the blonde turned and her eyes widened as she gasp in shock.

"Oh my god.." Quinn whispered.


	55. Chapter 55

**OUTSIDE OF** **CHILIS...**

"Oh my God.. Ja-Jade?.."

"Hey, baby sis.." Jade replied with tears in her eyes. Quinn stared frozen in place. A million emotions hitting her at once. Jade became self conscious after a few minutes of her little sister staring at her in silence. Rachel had warned her that she hadn't gotten to speak to Quinn about her accidental run in with the Fabrays. She also informed her that they never got to really speak in depth on what had happened to lead Quinn to New York alone. So, she wasn't sure how the blonde would react at this point but if she knew Quinn the way she believes she knows her, than Quinn would be happy to see Jade.

Jade licked her lips nervously. Quinn hadn't moved. "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to give me a hug because I ne-need one from you more than you know." Jade spoke in a thick emotional whisper. That snapped Quinn from her stupor and she began to walk toward her sister before picking up speed and engulfing the other blonde in a bone crushing hug as a sob escaped her throat. Jade wasn't fairing any better. The two were crying and trying to speak as they held each other but it was incoherent at that point.

Across the street parked in the shadows was Rachel's car. The brunette watched on in tears as the reunion continued. Rachel was happy. She had been waiting for this moment. Getting Jade to New York and getting her to where she was going to be staying for the next few months, under the radar from thing one and thing two, was not easy. The new staff was so far up her ass, any move she made by the minute was immediately reported to Alex and Angela. However; Rachel was determined to do this for Quinn. She just had to be extra careful in making her moves. The only reason it took 3 weeks to accomplish is because she had to monitor the behavior and schedules of the new staff. Learn their quirks and what they did on a day to day. So, she could maneuver her moves around theirs and properly prepare for what was to come. The brunette had a meltdown the day Danielle dropped her bomb about getting rid of Quinn and the old crew. Though Rachel had acted as if she felt helpless and had a supposed emotional break down. After Danielle left she dried her tears and put on her thinking cap. She knew if she rebelled immediately it would only cause the double A's and Danielle to think of something much worse. She also knew that if she told the old crew, there wasn't much they could do to help her without causing a bad splash for themselves and Quinn.. Well, she sure as hell wasn't going to put the woman she loves into anymore danger, not to mention no one had found out about Beth,yet. If they did, then they would most likely use Beth as a target and Rachel wasn't going to have that. She had to do things the smart way. This was her war to win and she was determined and dedicated to protect all who were dear to her in the process.

Though, she kept her plans to herself, that didn't mean she had to do it alone. She just had to recruit new soldiers. One soldier being Jade. She flown Jade to New York just after the discussion with Danielle. She had told Jade everything that had happened from the beginning of her being signed with Alex and Angela when she was fresh out of high school up until the point of she and Jade speaking that very moment. Jade had cried during the recounting and sobbed when she heard what had happened with principal Turner. Though, Rachel had informed her she wasn't done with the principal, yet. Because he's part of the plan as well, when the time comes to take everyone down he will be behind bars for sure. Jade had agreed to helping immediately. Rachel told her that she was rallying only people that she felt she could trust, that she has a few people in mind but it has to stay as quiet as possible. The first thing they had to do was reunite the Fabrays because the reunion was not only needed for Quinn and Beth to have support but also because the Fabray's were part of the plan as a whole which brings them to today and right now Rachel is feeling pretty smug and happy because no one is aware of what is about to happen.

 **QUINN AND JADE..**

Quinn pulled back from the hug to look her sister in the eyes with a watery vibrate smile astonishingly.

"How-Wha I-I'm speechless! What are you doing here?" Quinn said with joy in her voice.

"What I'm doing here is simple. I'm here to see you. I'm here because I missed you and I'm so happy to see you. As to how I got here.. well, you can thank an insanely talented brunette with a heart of gold."

Quinn eyes welled with tears than they cascaded as she shook her head slowly as her lips trembled and voice shook. "Ra-Rachel?.."

"Yes, Rachel..."

"When di-"

"A little over 2 month's ago." Jade replied before the blonde could finish. Quinn's eyes widened and she shook at the news before she felt a pang of hurt and anger. Jade saw this and stopped the blondes slowly building emotions of betrayal of the secrecy.

"Hold on, before you get lost your thoughts and they run away with you. Hear me out but not out here. We need privacy and I need to get out of public." Jade spoke as she glanced around before looping her arm with Quinn's. Quinn was confused as hell but did as she was told and followed her sister. They reached a black expensive looking Lexus and Quinn marveled at it's beauty. She secretly thought about how well off her sister must be and felt embarrassed by her own wardrobe just realizing how pathetic and sad she must look to her sister, not knowing that Rachel gave Jade cash to purchase the car for Quinn. It was fresh off the market and felt as amazing to the blonde as she sat in. Quinn took in the car as they pulled off and felt extremely low for were her own life is at the moment. She smiled a small sad smile as she noticed a car seat in the back seat. Indicating that she was an aunt but the car seat was actually for Beth. Jade was distracted at the moment watching behind her to make sure no one was following them.

"Hey, call your friend and let her know we're picking up your daughter." Jade said with an excited smile. "I can't wait to meet my niece." Quinn's eyes widened in surprise that Jade knew she had a daughter than softened at the declaration of excitement. The blondes tears came again. Quinn felt her heart swelled immensly in her chest as Rachel came to mind. Her sister was there sitting right next to her. Her daughter was about to meet her first actual relative and they were going to spend time together because Rachel brought Jade here for them. She wanted Rachel more than anything in that moment. She wanted to hug her, to kiss her, she just wanted Rachel because how could she not.

"Okay.." Quinn replied. Pulling the cell phone from her coat pocket. Happy to still have it.

The phone rung twice than Marisol answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Marisol it's me. I'm 15 minutes away. I got a ride instead of taking the bus."

"Alright, good. She'll be ready when you get here." Marisol replied with a smile in her voice.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you when I get there. Bye."

"Ok, I'll see you soon and tell your sister Jade I said, hurry up. I can't wait to see her, again."

Quinn choked on air and her head whipped to her left to stare at her sister. The car was so silent Jade had heard what Marisol said and was smiling.

"Hello, to you too, Marisol!" Jade called out with a smile as Quinn was still in shock. "I think you broke her, Mari!" Jade laughed and Marisol giggled on the line and spoke warmly and full of happiness to Quinn.

"I'll see you soon, Quinn and don't worry everything will be okay. Rachel will take care of it." Quinn smiled as her lips trembled. She once again was brought to tears with love for Rachel and confusion welling within her over the situation. Before she could respond Marisol hung up. Quinn looked over at Jade and Jade glanced back with a smile.

"I'll explain everything when we get there. For now sit back and enjoy the ride. " Jade said with a knowing smile. 15 minutes later they turned down on to Marisol's street and Quinn had just realized as they drove, that she hadn't actually given Jade Marisol's address but her sister got them there anyway. Jade parked the car and squealed in excitement. Quinn smiled at her adoringly.

"God, I'm so nervous but excited. I mean-I have a niece! How cool is that?!" Jade spoke as she unbuckled her seat belt vibrating with excited energy. She had been waiting for this moment since Rachel first told her about Beth. The blonde had to bite her tongue around her mother for weeks. Waiting for Rachel to call when the plan was put in motion. She had bought her niece a gift and Quinn as well. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long and now she had her sister back. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't be nervous. Once she finds out your her aunt, she'll be all over you." Quinn replied with a smile. The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt as well and exited the car following an excited Jade into the building. Quinn was feeling so much. It was surreal to have her sister right there next to her. It feels like she had never been gone to begin with. The two blondes got to the Marisol's door and knocked. Marisol opened it with a huge smile on her face. Pulling Quinn into a hug than doing the same to Jade as if she's known Jade just as long as Quinn. The two blondes entered and just as Jade was about to open her mouth, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as a blonde headed 6 year old looking Quinn barreled into the room at high speed, heading straight for her mother.

"MOMMY!" Beth shouted in glee as Quinn bent down a little to catch her baby girl. Jade's eyes watered and her tears escaped at the two before her. She couldn't believe her little sister was a mother. She couldn't believe she missed six years of this. It was so overwhelming to see with her own two eyes that This beautiful little girl existed and she wasn't around to meet her when she first entered the world.

"Mommy, I helped Marisol cook, so can we stay for dinner?" Beth ask sweetly and just as Quinn was about to open her mouth and answer Jade spoke.

"Of course we can. I'm starving." Jade said sweetly. Beth's head whipped in her direction and her eyes widened in surprise. She looked back at her mother than back at the woman, than back at her mother than back at the woman again. The blonde woman before her looked almost exactly like her mother except she had blue eyes but still had a few differences about her.

"Who are you?" Beth ask bluntly in confusion and wonder at the woman before. The adults chuckled and Quinn felt her heart swelling more and more by the minute. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jade walked over to them, her eyes flittering all over the little girls face in amazement. She was enthralled and shocked that this moment was happening. She cleared her throat before looking at her sister for permission to proceed and Quinn nodded at her emotionally.

"Well, sweetheart. To put simply, I'm your aunt." Jade said and Beth's jaw dropped and her eyebrows hit her hairline immediately. She looked at her mother for confirmation.

"It's true, sweetie. This is my big sister Jade." Quinn confirmed warmly. Beth was silent for a moment. After the shock wore off she was just staring at Jade intently. Quinn and Jade were becoming a little nervous with her silence. Beth spoke quietly as she looked her mother in the ye.

"I thought we didn't have family anymore, mommy?" Beth ask with complete honest, curious eyes and a serious tone. Jade felt her heart snap in two and Quinn felt her heart being squeezed in a vice grip. Quinn cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Quinn looked to Marisol and the woman motioned for them to go somewhere in the apartment to the talk. Quinn made a gesture with her head to Jade toward the living room and her sister followed. The 3 sat down on the couch with Beth on Quinn's lap and Jade beside Quinn. The mother took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"That's true in a sense but even though we didn't see them that didn't mean they weren't there. We will always have relatives, sweetie." Quinn spoke honestly and was doing her best to put together her next sentence that would make sense to her daughter without telling her exactly what had happened 6 years ago.

"Than why didn't they ever come see us or didn't we go see them?" Beth ask intelligently. Jade was mesmerized by the little girl before her. She seemed so much smarter than most of the kids she's met. She felt pride engulf her. Her niece was awesome.

"Well.. They didn't know where we were and I didn't know if I could take you to see them. It's very complicated, honey but I promise when you get older I will explain it all to you better." Quinn said the topic getting heavy too quick for her liking. "So, right now let's focus on the fact that your aunt is here now and she would like to get to know you I believe." Quinn said as she made eye contact with Jade in silent question of _'Is this a one time thing?'_ Jade smiled.

"Your mother's right. I would love to get to know you and I'm sorry that we haven't met before but I want you to know that I promise I will be around from now on permanently.. I'm not going anywhere ever again.." Jade said the last words looking at a teary eyed Quinn. Quinn nodding her head in acceptance to Jade's promise. Beth took the woman's words in than gently slid from her mother's lap stepping in front of Jade. She stared for a moment than spoke.

"You look just as pretty as mommy.." Beth said shamelessly causing Jade to blush deeply and Quinn to laugh out loud.

"Thank you, Beth so are you."

"May I give you a hug?" Beth ask sweetly and Jade melted. Quinn shaking her head with a fond smile at her sister's obvious entrapment by her daughter's charm. Quinn smiled so large at the sight before her. Jade picked up her daughter pulling her into a warm hug and just cried as she held her niece for the first time. Marisol had just walked in from the hall catching the tail end of the conversation. She too became emotional. When Rachel had first contacted her and her husband she was surprised but after hearing everything she and Miguel had sworn their allegience to the brunette to protect the young mother that has become like their very own daughter. They were so happy to hear of Rachel's plan because at first they were angry. Quinn was an emotional mess and though she got up everyday and did what she had to do. It was clear as day that the events and ultimate departure from Rachel's life was affecting the blonde harshly. Quinn noticed her in the door way and smiled as she wiped her happy tears.

"Yes, Marisol?" Quinn ask with a smile.

"I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready when you are." Marisol replied with a smile.

"Great! I'm starved. How about you little one?" Jade ask as she and Beth pulled away from each other.

"Me too." Beth replied with her own face splitting smile. She was beyond happy to meet her aunt and was already obsessed with her.

"Alright than, let's eat." Jade said with a smile as she stood up carrying Beth in her arms as the two began speaking rapidly getting to know each other. Quinn watched them go than stood up walking over to Marisol pulling the woman into a hug.

"Thank you for having us for dinner. Are you sure your okay with this?"

"Ay, mija when are you going to stop asking these silly questions and realize that you are family. This is your home too." Marisol replied as she cupped the blondes face wiping a stray tear.

"Thank you.. For always being there for me when I needed someone. I don-don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you and Miguel. I-"

"Shh-shh none of that. Your sister is here now and she's waiting for you. I know you appreciate us as we appreciate you. You are like my daughter. Don't ever thank me for loving you because that's what a mother does." Marisol spoke in wisdom. Quinn pulled the woman into another embrace as she hugged her fiercly. They released each other and smiled as they headed to the kitchen. Quinn took a seat across from her sister. Marisol was at one end of the table with Miguel across from her at the other end. Beth was sat next to an enamored Jade speaking rapidly. Jade was so captivated, her eyes never straying from her niece. She was officially in love. Every one at the table were smiling and happy. Everyone but Beth knew that it was all thanks to Rachel Berry.

 **RACHEL'S** **HOUSE...**

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING CHANGE PLANS LIKE THIS! I ALREADY DID EVERY THING YOU ASK ME TO DO AND NOW YOU WANT MORE?!"

"Stop interrupting me! As I was saying, I want the Aurora it's only 13,500,000. I want it purchas-"

"I'M NOT PURCHASING YOU A FUCKING YACHT! THAT WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL!" Rachel shouted.

"WELL, I WANT IT OR YOU CAN KISS THIS DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A BABY, GOODBYE!"

Rachel sighed and her voice shook. "Al-Alright.." She spoke in a defeated tone. "Alright. I'll have it purchased by tomorrow..."

"Good." The phone clicked indicating that Danielle hung up. Rachel grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed the stop button. She had been purposely emotional and distraught as she video taped the entire conversation with Danielle on speaker. The brunette grabbed the camera and rewind the video a little than pressed play. She smirked in satisfaction as Danielle's voice was heard loud and crystal clear making her demands and her threat about the baby again.

 **MARISOL AND MIGUEL'S APARTMENT 1 AM..**

Quinn and Jade were sat on the couch alone. Marisol and Miguel had retired to bed after dinner with assurances to Quinn that it was alright for them to stay the night. That Jade would explain everything. Beth had been put to bed by Jade reading her a story. Quinn held Beth as they laid in bed listening to the fairytale. It was everything Quinn and Jade had imagined it would be and now Jade was about to tell Quinn everything.

"I-" Quinn began to speak only for Jade to place a hand on her knee in silence. Quinn waited a moment as Jade grabbed her purse and pulled a worn yellow paper folded down the middle and handed it to Quinn as she did to Rachel months prior. Quinn took the paper and opened it gasping in surprise as she stared at her 18 year old self with a heading of 'HAVE YOU SEEN ME?'

"Mom and I tried to go after you that day but dad was in our way refusing to let us go after you. By the time we got out to the drive way you were gone. We searched every where, everywhere we thought you'd actually be. We couldn't find you obviously and mom fell apart over the years trying but failing repeatedly to figure out where you had gone. It wore on her until she had a breakdown. She and dad got a divorce and she's on medication now. She has a room set up at our house that she tells everyone is yours. She waiting for you LuLu. She waits everyday for that doorbell to ring and you to be on the other side and I won't lie.. So have I..." Jade spoke emotionally. Quinn was already crying silent tears. Quinn bit her lip and pulled Jade into another embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn whimpered out.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me? You did nothing wrong! If anything your the victim. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you all these years especially raising a little girl and bless you, you did it all on your own and I couldn't be more proud of you, LuLu." Jade spoke in tears as she held her little sister. The two cried for the past and their lost time. Quinn couldn't believe that all these years she was still loved and accepted by her mother and sister and all she had to do all this time is go back to Lima and ring a door bell. As they pulled apart Jade began to recount what actually happened that day. From her mother shoving there father out of the way to driving to new haven. All the searching. How the glee club banded together to help them find her. All the way to the point of Rachel meeting their mother to Jade being contacted by the brunette 3 and half weeks ago.

"When Rachel told me everything I was shocked. At first I was upset because we spoke at our house and let me talk about you but she didn't say anything about knowing where you were but than she explained that she didn't know anything about how you felt about seeing us again and she was going to broach the subject with when she got back to New York but than the accident happened and obviously you were there for how unresponsive she was when she found out she couldn't walk than everything else happened. So, I understood. Than she told me her plan and how she needed my help to implement it because she didn't want to put you and Beth through what could possibly happen and she also didn't want anyone from the team also put in jeopardy. She needed people that Alex and Angela have no clue about. People that could be trusted that loved you and Beth enough to keep you safe. She contacted Marisol and Miguel before she contacted me to come here. I'll be staying with them while I help behind the scenes. A hotel is too risky because not only do I look like you but if I'm seen in public than seen with you, it would be obvious I am a relative of yours and Rachel doesn't want any trails leading back to her because than Danielle will leave."

"What is her plan?" Quinn ask. She couldn't believe it. Rachel didn't let everyone go because she gave up. She was fighting back but she was fighting back while protecting them. She was so relieved to hear those words.

"I can't tell you that but.." Jade said as she dug through her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Quinn. "She ask me to give this to you." Jade said with a smile. Quinn took it with trembling fingers. Rachel wrote her and she couldn't fathom what words are written across the page. She opened it and with a shaky breath began to read.

 _'Dear Beautiful.._

 _I hope when you receive this, you still care enough to read this through until the end. I know you are shocked and most likely upset with me for not telling you sooner about your family. I honestly had every intention to but circumstances kept that from happening. However; in a way, it turned out to be a good thing. Danielle, Alex and Angela are none the wiser. They think they've won but I promise you from the bottom of my heart they haven't. Thanks to your sister and a few special others my plan is not only in motion but running flawlessly. I can't tell you anything right now but soon you'll know all that you need to. Nothing big will happen until Danielle gives birth because I need my child to be born safely and in a safe environment before I take action. As for now, just listen to Jade and though you may not want to, I need you to do something for me because it will give me piece of mind that you and Beth are safe. Over the last 3 and half weeks I've been taking money out from my account. Not enough to be noticeable every time I took from it but enough that you and Beth will need. I've given it to Jade to give to you, it's all in cash. I had Jade set up an appointment with a realtor tomorrow. I want you to choose what ever you want, where ever you want but you and Beth will not be staying in your apartment any longer. It's getting colder and I can't have my girls living in bad conditions. I will be giving Jade money every time I see her not only for you and Beth but for her, Miguel and Marisol as well. She will not be staying with you because if she is ever noticed or followed I can't have her being followed to where you are. After you purchase where ever you choose to live I will be sending the entire woredrob you left behind which I'm very upset that you did. I bought those for you and You deserve the best. Seeing you the way I have (yes! I drove by to see you and yes it sounds creepy but I had to see you, even if it was just for a minute.) It hurt me to see you walking in the cold the way you were. So, not only are you getting everything you left here. I had Jade purchase the Lexus she picked you up in for your personal transportation. The car is in her name but she already signed the forms to transfer it_ _to your name, all you have to do is go to the DMV to change it._

 _I don't want to hear anything about me taking it back when I finally see you again, either. It feels so good to wright that the-'I will see you'-I mean. The other thing I need you to do is, go to Lima. You, Jade and Beth have tickets that I had Marisol purchase, she has them for you. I want you to go home and see your mother and spend your Christmas with your family. I also want you to go to Breadstix because not only did I find your family. I also found your other family. I had stopped into Breadstix just before they were closing and you'll never guess who was there.. Santana Lopez! I was so shocked! I wish you had been with me. She is so happy with Britney, Quinn. When she began to speak about you, though, she was overwhelmed with grief and sorrow because she misses you. They all do and They need you just like you need them. When I first came back to StarCorp I went through all the mail that was waiting for you to look through when you got back from L.A and I found a letter addressed to you. AT first I didn't think anything of it and there wasn't a return address. It wasn't until I noticed the sticker in the corner was a duck that I called down to the front desk to ask who dropped it off and was surprised to hear that it was a Mrs. Lopez-Pierce that left it and that she also left a photo. I couldn't believe my ears. They had come all this way for you, so don't keep them waiting... Quinn... My love.. Go.. Go spend the holidays with them and remember that I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here working on getting things done for when you and Bethy can come back home to me, where you both belong..'_

 _'Love always,_

 _Your Rachel..'_

A drop hit the fell wetting the paper, the salty tears of the blonde mother were falling rapidly. Quinn had been silently crying as she read the words that Rachel still wanted them. That Rachel was fighting for them all. She felt so stupid for doubting the brunette at first. All this time Rachel had been planning. The blondes head whipped to the right as she felt Jades hand on her shoulder. Jade had tears of her own with a smile on her face. She could see in Rachel's eyes when they first met how much the brunette loved her sister and now that same love was reflected in Quinn's eyes. "Are you ready to go home, LuLu?" Jade ask warmly. Quinn nodded as she smiled so hard it hurt her face.

"Yes.. Yes, take me home, please.. I want to be with my family, again."


	56. Chapter 56

_A/N Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Now as to not confuse any one. The beginning of the chapter is the next day after Quinn reads Rachel's letter and she caught her flight with Jade and Beth that morning. Than as you read down further there's a 2 day time jump. I hope it isn't too confusing for you. Now, there is a trigger warning in this chapter for a very small portion of it. It won't be long and it helps explain what's been going on with a certain character that's been MIA. I've purposely left them out to build tension within them. With that being said. I don't own Glee or any of the characters or storylines. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and the producers and writers of that show. Hope you enjoy this chap! Until next time!_

 **LIMA OHIO..**

Quinn gazed out the window of her sister's car as they drove through the streets of Lima. The blonde was hit with nostalgia. She couldn't believe she was back in the town that she never thought she'd see again. Jade had informed Quinn that they no longer lived in the large house that Quinn had left. Quinn was surprised, she had thought for sure Russell had kept living there but Jade just shook her head and said that's a story for another day. Right now, it was about there mother and Quinn. They pulled into the drive way of a small flat. Quinn's eyes widened at how small it actually was. Quinn couldn't believe her mother and sister lived so simply.

After the shock of the house wore off, Quinn's heart began to pick up rhythm. The blonde was terrified though her sister had assured her their mother would be completely happy to see her. The 3 exited the car and Jade stopped walking after a few feet as well as stopping Beth, to let her sister ring the door bell on her own. Beth watched on with curiosity. Quinn walked up the drive way and her body trembled in fear, anticipation and wonder that she was literally about to come face to face with the woman she thought never wanted to see her ever again.

Quinn glanced back at Jade and her sister smiled encouragingly and as she nodded for Quinn to go ahead. The blonde turned back to the door and took a deep breath than lifted her hand as her fingers trembled. She pressed the button to the doorbell and her heart pounded madly in her chest. She was frozen in place.

Judy had just finished loading the washer and was surprised to hear her door bell ring. She knew Jade had left in an emergency about a friend needing her and Judy didn't have any of her old friends that were pushed on her when she was with her husband because they were horrible people. Judy was almost always alone. She gets a visited from the Lopez-Pierce family and baby sits for them from time to time. She has been friends with their parents for years. She assumed it might be one of them.

She walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it without a thought. When her eyes landed on her unexpected guest she gasp and froze. She stared wide eyed and blinked owlishly several times to be sure she wasn't losing her mind. There standing before her was her youngest daughter who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Qu-Quinnie? Is it-Is it really you?.." Judy whispered in awe, tears and fear that this beautiful creature before her was a mirage. She couldn't believe it. It was a Christmas miracle. She had prayed for so many years and here her baby girl was looking beautiful as ever.

Quinn wasn't fairing any better. Her tears were flowing as she nodded in a jerking motion because she couldn't seem to get control of her movements and voice. Her mother was still as beautiful as she remembered. Her vocal cords shook uncontrollably as she whimpered out. "Mommy!" Both blondes rushed and stumbled on their way into each other's arms. The tears and sobs were unstoppable. Both women were trembling and couldn't get a hold of themselves..

Judy and Quinn finally pulled apart with face splitting smiles, rosy cheeks and tearful eyes of utter happiness. Judy stepped back while still holding Quinn's hands to take in her beautiful daughter.

"My goodness! Look at you! Your all grown up! You look so beautiful!" Judy gushed and giggled as Quinn blushed bashfully under her mothers warm gaze as she replied.

"So do you, mom." The words registering to Quinn that yes she's grown up but she's also a mother. That's when Quinn looked at her mother began to speak and was ready to ask the one question that she's been dying to ask.

"Yes, I'm all grown up.. I'm a woman but I'm also.. A mother.." Quinn said hesitantly hoping her mother would accept that little tid bit, though Jade assured her of that as well that their mother would be happy. Judy gasp as her eyes sparkled at the news she couldn't believe it.

"Yo-You mean?.. You kept it?.." Judy ask in whispered wonderment. She had also feared her daughter would do something that she couldn't take back and it hurt Judy to think that her first and only grandchild might not actually exist anymore. She spent so many nights wondering if her daughter had her baby or did she get an abortion.

"Her.." Quinn clarified and smiled in relief and happiness when her mother's face transformed in to it's own relief and happiness at the news.

"Wha-Where is she?!" Judy asked excitedly and as Quinn nodded in the direction behind the Judy towards the car. Judy whipped around and froze eyes wide and hypnotized. It was the first time she realized anyone else was there. Standing in front of Jade was Beth, who was just as captivated by Judy as Judy was with Beth. Beth thought the older woman was just as beautiful as her mother and aunt.

"Beth, sweetie. Come here, please." Quinn spoke softly. Beth began to walk forward never taking her eyes off the woman before her as Judy stared right back. Quinn kneeled down next to her daughter and lifted her into her arms with a smile. Quinn was overwhelmed with the moment. She had always dreamed of this day but never thought she would get to have it happen.

"Beth, honey, I'd like you to meet my mother.. Your grandmother, Judy.. Mom, this is my beautiful baby girl, Beth. I named her after grandma." Quinn said sweetly and Judy let out a sob as her tears fell even more. She was in utter shock but so unbelievably happy. She trembled and whimpered out desparately "Can I hold her?!" Quinn nodded as her tears fell. She handed Beth over to her mother and couldn't control her trembling form. Her mother was taking in all of Beth as if she would disappear. The older woman pulled Beth into a hug and rocked back and forth as if Beth was a baby.

"Well, hello beautiful.. I'm your grandma." Judy said as she pulled away from the hug a little, smiling at Beth as Beth smiled back. Than Judy giggled and laughed repeating again. "I'm your grandma!" Than looked to Jade and Quinn in excitement as if they didn't know already. "I'm a grandma!" Judy cheered causing Beth, Quinn and Jade to giggle and laugh along with her.

 **STARCORP THAT SAME DAY..**

Rachel sat at her desk going over files when her phone beeped beside her, indicating that she had a new email from. She picked it up and smiled, it was from Jade.

She read the heading ' _This is all because of you.. Thank you..'_ The brunette pressed play on the video link and the video began to play. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand as she began to cry. The video begun from Quinn ringing the doorbell to Quinn and Judy hugging and crying. The women were laughing and sobbing with joy. The video continued into Beth and Judy finally meeting and the happiness from Judy exclaiming that she was a grandma.

Rachel felt so much in that moment. She was so happy for Quinn and couldn't believe she pulled it off. Thanking all that is holy for making it happen. It also caused a pang in her chest of envy and hurt that she would never be able to have that with her own parents. She had no idea where they were but at least Quinn and Beth could still have their happy ending..

 **THE FABRAYS..**

Judy was giving Quinn and Beth a tour of the house. It was small and quaint, so there wasn't much to show. Judy finally showed Quinn to the room that she had put together for her in hopes that one day she would return. When Judy opened the bedroom door, Quinn gasp as she felt like she had stepped into a time machine except in a different room. She had taken as much of her cheer trophy's, awards and as many of her books as she could fit in her little red beetle but they were all collecting dust in New York. However; she had forgotten how many she actually had. The room was designed the way she had, had it when she was at the old house. It was her same bed, all her pictures from high school with her friends and glee club. Her graduation pictures.. All of it was there. Beth whispered _'wow..'_ in awe at all her mother's awards and academic medals. She marveled at the cheer pictures. Her mom was _so_ cool!

Quinn walked further into the room and her eyes misted as she took in the photos of the glee club. Her heart ached as she found a photo of Rachel and herself after sectionals. They were smiling at each other instead of looking into the camera like everyone else and had one of their arms over each others shoulders during the glee club photo with the trophy. She shook her head as her lips trembled just thinking about her brunette. Not for the first time wishing none of this had to be this way. That Rachel could be there with her to experience her reunion with her family.

 **HAYDEN COLLINS..**

Hayden couldn't explain why but he felt lost. He had no idea why Quinn had left abruptly and didn't even tell him she was leaving back to New York. The night they had out was going great until the blonde got a phone call and rushed out of the café. Hayden had chased after her but because of the too large of a crowd, he couldn't get through right away. By the time he had got outside she was gone. He had rushed to work the next day but the blonde had called in and had informed them that she would not be coming in. He had called and text but she hadn't answered until a week later. She had told him there was a family emergency and she hadn't been thinking. She apologized but she had to go. After that she has only been answering him through text and he was experiencing for the first time in his young life, what missing someone actually feels like. He has never gone through this with any other woman. If anything, it was the woman always chasing him and wanting answers. He has never cared this much before. He had intentionally messed up a few things at StarCorp during her first week so that she could stay longer and now not having her around, not being able to hear her laugh or see her smile was crushing him. He had to think of something to some how, some way see her. He missed her greatly. He didn't feel like himself with out her.

 **2 DAYS LATER, MR. TURNER AT QUINN'S** **APARTMENT...**

Mr. Turner grit his teeth as he finally got the door open quietly. It was 2 am and he had just left the bar. He was frustrated and angry because he waited enough. He kept control of himself with restrained patience and waited it out. However; Quinn proved to be difficult to catch. He had been following her for weeks to learn her schedule. At one point it seemed useless because she wasn't at her apartment anymore but miraculously 3 and a half weeks ago she finally showed up. He had watched her from a far hungrily and almost caved several times but he knew she'd be worth the wait when he caught her, where he wouldn't be interuppted. So far of what he's seen she usually has Beth with her and he didn't want the brat around when he finally fucked her brains out. He wanted her all to himself for hours.

From what he can tell she doesn't have a lot of friends and the friends that she does have, she meets for lunch some where public with Beth. Other than that all she does is work than picks up Beth at some woman's house than heads home. So far, she has only left Beth to spend the night with the woman 4 times as she had to work doubles but usually still picks up Beth after them. Only once has she went home alone but he didn't take her then because there was a squad car parked across the street.

Now he's had enough. He had not seen her for 2 days and thought maybe the blonde was sick at home. Maybe too weak to fight and scream. Maybe Beth is at the woman's house and Quinn was alone. Those thoughts whirled in his head as he drank copious amounts of liquor. His lust filled brain told him he had waited long enough. Whether Beth was there or not. He was going to take what he wanted and that's how he found himself at her apartment pick locking her door as he's done so many times when the blonde wasn't home just to sniff her clothing and pleasure himself as he did.

The man was sick and delusional and nobody had a clue as to who he really was. How many of his conquests were not mutually interested in him. How many victims had lost there children to social services when he couldn't get what he wanted from them, because some how they were protected from him.

He entered the apartment and growled in frustration because the apartment was empty. He gripped his hair then took a deep breath. He went over to the corner near the bathroom and searched through the blondes dirty laundry until he found a pair of Quinn's worn panties. He laid out on the pull out couch and unzipped his pants.

He began masturbating as he rubbed the panties across his face and gripped them as he inhaled her scent. He was gone into his own world of pleasure. If he had been paying attention he might have seen it. He might have notice the small red dot in the corner of the wall above the entrance door but he didn't. He had no idea that literally just after Quinn left to Lima. While he was working at the school. Rachel had already implemented her plan. She had officer Schmidt install tiny cameras all over the apartment from different angles, taking in the entire view of the room, including the bathroom.

The brunette had been informed about Mr. Turners frequent breaking and entering by Sebastian Smythe. The brunette roared with rage over the news that had been stalking Quinn. She had Sebastian with officer Schmidt along for the ride, tailing every move he made and recorded every second of it, including all the disgusting depraved things he spoke about doing to the blonde when he finally had her to himself to his half awake drunken bar mates. He didn't know it, yet but Rachel had him right were she wanted him. It was going to come full circle soon and once she's sure she has every one on her hook. She was going to take them down all at once.

 **9 AM THAT SAME MORNING, LIMA** **OHIO..**

Britney was in her living room nursing a cup of tea. She was out sick from work and was hating life at the moment. She was just beginning to slip into sleep when there was a knock on her door. She groaned not wanting to get up but there was another knock minutes after the first. The blonde stood up and wrapped the quilt around her more securely as she walked to her apartment door. She opened it as sniffled into a tissue but gasped as her eyes widened in shock. Standing before her with a sad smile and water filled eyes was Quinn.

"Hey, Brit.. It's been a long time." Quinn said as Britney just stared. The shorter blondes smile began to slip in insecurity. The letter Britney had wrote her assured her that she had been missed. Maybe she hadn't gotten back to the taller blonde in time and Britney was mad at her. Quinn began to become self conscious. "I-I'm sorry to just drop in like this bu-"

Before Quinn knew what was happening a squeal resounded in the hall and she was engulfed in a hug promptly being lifted and spun around in a delighted circle as if she were child. Quinn giggled as she cried in one of her best friends arms, missing how good it felt to be hugged by this woman. Quinn's feet finally touch the ground and Britney pulled back to take her in.

"How?!-Wha-Yo-Your here! Your _really here!_ Oh my god, Quinn!" Britney spoke in hysteric joy as her eyes overflowed with tears and her face transformed into astonishment. The blonde jumped up in down as she did in high school squealing again in joy as she picked up the shorter blonde again in glee before planting her back on the ground not releasing her from her hug. The women trembled. "God! I missed you so much!" Britney said with emotion thick in her voice

"I missed you, too, B! I missed you, too.."

 **BREADSTIX'S 9:26 AM..**

Santana was exhausted and angry. The day just started and already shit was falling apart. Employee's called out. Prep for the day wasn't done the night before and one of the fryers had finally given out. She was rushing to get everything taken care of before the restaurant opened at 11 am. They had 2 hours to get everything open before 11 and it didn't look like that was going to happen. She could hear the office phone blare to life and rolled her eyes. Another person probably calling to know what would be on the menu. Which, was stupid because the menu barely ever changed other than for special sandwiches or burgers.

"SANTANA! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" The opening manager yelled from the office.

"WHO IS IT?! I'M BUSY!" Santana grunted.

"IT'S YOUR WIFE! SHE SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT!" The manager yelled back before waving the phone in the air and indicating to the brunette that it was on the counter before heading back into her office. Santana rushed over as she dried her hands with her apron. Knowing her wife was at home sick immediately caused her to worry.

"Hello? Baby? Is everything alright?" Santana rushed out.

"Yes, Yes.. Everything is fine..." Britney said as she sniffled with tears still rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at an equally emotional Quinn.

"Are you sure? Megan said it was important? Is it the kids? Do I need to pick them up? Did they catch your cold?" Santana asked still worried.

"N-No! No, nothing like that I-"

"What is than, babe? You had me worried?"

"It's Quinn.." Britney said with a smile in her voice as she sniffled. Santana froze at the name. She couldn't move even if she wanted to and though Britney had a smile in her voice. Santana's chest seized in fear that something had happened to there friend. "She's here.." Britney finished her statement softly.

 **ALISON AND THE CREW...**

Alison looked up at the building than looked down at the piece of paper with the address in her hand, it matched.

"Are we here? Is this the right address?" Michael asked from her left.

"Yes it is." Alison answered.

"So, do we just go up?" Alicia asked.

"I guess so.." Alison replied. The crew began to make their way into the building.

It has been a few days since she received the email from some one named Jade Fabray and the unexpected call from Rachel Berry. Rachel had apparently got in contact with Quinn's sister and had Jade in New York with her. Quinn's sister had allowed Rachel to use her phone to call Alison.

The brunette had apologized about her cold demeanor upon firing her and the crew but she had to make it as believable as possible so the entire crew would have real reactions. She needed Alex, Angela and Danielle think that they had won.

Alison had sobbed into the phone at the news. Rachel told her that she couldn't tell her everything right now because they didn't have a lot of time. She had told Alison the address and everything else that Jade had emailed was vital to the plan. That Alison and the crew had to be in Newark, New Jersey at the date and time that was given. They had to arrive separately just in case but to wait until everyone was accounted for before going up. That it was Alison's job to make sure every one showed and after that Rachel would handle the rest.

Needless to say, they made it and were currently in front of the apartment door they needed to be at. Alison raised her hand and knocked. They heard shuffling inside before a gruff voice speak.

"Who is it?"

"Um.. Alison Waters.." Alison spoke unsurely. They heard the chains and lock be unlocked before the door opened a crack. The man counted the heads and nodded before stepping back away from view as to not be seen and to let the crew in. "Please come in." The crew entered one at a time. The door shut behind them, revealing a man only 3 inches shorter than Tim. The group noticed a table in the center of the room. Just enough chairs for all 5 of them and the man before them. "Please, have a seat."

The man who looked extremely intimidating even Tim, ushered them to their seats. They all sat and the man took his seat. It was quiet for a moment than the man spoke, again. "Now, I'm going to start with you Ms. Waters than move on. If at any time you need a break, just say so. The bathroom is down the hall to your left and if you need a drink, the kitchen is obviously behind me and the fridge has everything you need. Are you all ready?" The man ask with a no none sense tone. All the occupants in the room nodded. "Alright, let's get started. Ms. Waters if you could look into the camera and please state your name, age and what position you held when working for Ms. Berry." Alison looked at the camera and followed the man's instructions.

"My name is Alison Waters. I'm 27 years old and I was Ms. Berry personal assistant and have been for the last 6 years..."

 **THE LOPEZ-PIERCE APARTMENT..**

Santana barreled through her front door frazzled and anxious. The brunette rushed through the living room down the hall and rounded the corner to the kitchen before she skidded to a halt frozen as she stared wide eyes at a sight she'd never thought she'd see. There at her kitchen table was her wife and.. Quinn.

Quinn stared back for only a minute than rose from her seat slowly. Santana hadn't moved, hadn't blinked. She did absolutely nothing but stare. Quinn walked slowly to her former second in command and marveled at her matured beauty. Santana looked as tired as she did but somehow wasn't as burnt out looking. There was a difference in her eyes as well. She seemed softer. Quinn's head snapped to the right and Britney gasp in surprise.

"OOOWWWW!..." Quinn said as she cupped her cheek from being slapped forgetting how hard Santana actually slapped. "okay. I guess I deserve that.." Quinn said before being pulled into a fierce hug that was tight and loving but never relenting. The brunette in her arms trembled and whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as she held one of the two blonde women who will always have a piece of her heart. Quinn began to cry as well as she hugged back just as fiercly.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have been there. I will _always_ be _there!_ No matter what it is! I have your back until death because you are my only _sister!_ Do hear me! M _y sister! Forever and always.._ " Santana whispered emotionally in Quinn's ear but the apartment was so quiet except for their tears, sniffles and words. Britney could hear and she herself was crying again as she watched her wife and best friend finally reunite. Quinn nodded as she whimpered in tears.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered back.

"No, we're sorry. We're sorry that we didn't prove to you enough that we'd always be there for you.. We should have been there.." Santana whispered and Quinn lost it. The blonde squeezed the brunette tighter as Britney stood up and hugged Quinn from behind. For the first time in 6 years. The unholy trinity were back together again but stronger than ever.

 **BETH, JADE AND JUDY..**

Beth couldn't believe it. She not only had an aunt but an awesome grandma as well. Right now she was in the living room with her grandma and aunt Jade as her grandma told stories about when her mommy was a little girl. She had a giant old photo album with tons of a baby pictures as well as toddler pictures all the way up to her teenage years. When her grandma showed her a picture of her mom when she was 6 years old, Beth's jaw dropped. She felt like she was looking at herself. Except her mom was lighter in her skin than she was. She giggled and laughed as she was told her mother was afraid of clowns and was shown a picture of her mother in mid run in tears, her face beet red with her mouth wide open as she screamed while running away from the clown at her own 7th birthday party.

When her grandma turned the page she saw her mom on the lap of a very handsome man. She was smiling at him as he was pressing a kiss to her fore head.

"Whose that man, grandma?" Beth ask. Her grandma doesn't know it but Beth can tell that her grandma became sad.

"Um.. Well.. How about we wait until your mommy comes home and we'll ask her if I can tell you?" Judy replied softly.

"Okay.." Beth replied disappointed. She hated when everyone said that she had to wait. She knew her mother would only tell her that she'd tell her someday when she was older. Beth decided not to dwell on it and continued going through the photos with her grandma. A flash went off and Beth looked up. Her aunt Jade smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry.. I couldn't help it." She chuckled. Jade could tell her mother became uneasy when her fathers picture came up so she decided to take the reigns. "Hey, Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see something really cool?"

"Ok." Beth looked to her grandma and spoke respectively.

"Grandma, may I go with aunt Jade?"

Judy melted over the little girl. "Of course, dear. I must get dinner started anyway. Have fun." Judy said as she kissed Beth on the fore head and let her go. Beth hopped off the couch and walked up to Jade as the woman held her hand out for Beth to take.

"We'll be in the yard, if you need us mom." Jade said with a smile.

"Alright, dear." Judy replied with a warm smile as she watched her oldest daughter and granddaughter put on their coats. She couldn't believe that just 4 days ago she had no idea where her youngest daughter was or when she'd ever see her again. Than 2 days ago she was surprised to find said daughter on her door step with her granddaughter in tow.

She felt so many things but couldn't put them in to words. in the last 2 days she hadn't had to take her medication because she felt nothing but happiness. Though, she will admit that for the last two nights she had crept to her daughter's room just to watch them sleep for a little bit, because she had to check and make sure they were really there. That this was real life and she finally has her little girl home.

Jade had explained to her on the first night that Quinn and Beth had arrived after the mother and daughter were sound asleep. That this all happened thanks to Rachel Berry. Jade had told her everything from start to finish and Judy felt nothing but unconditional love for the brunette and wished not for the first time that she could pull the woman into a hug for bringing her baby girl back home to her.

 **RACHEL'S HOUSE..**

Rachel was sat on her couch with a glass of red wine in her hand. The house was completely silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. She was on her 3rd glass and was thinking. She wanted to make sure that Quinn and Beth got their Christmas gifts on Christmas day but hadn't figured out how to get it to them, yet. She had sent Jade back with Quinn so they can enjoy the next 2 and half weeks leading up to Christmas all together as a family. Than Jade would return with Quinn and Beth. Quinn hasn't picked a place, yet but she was still looking at listings. The brunettes phone blared to life interrupting her thoughts. She smiled as she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Everything is taken care of."

"Did you make sure to-"

"Yes, I not only got the interviews on video but I also had each of them write down word for word statements. Michael also brought the video recordings of both Alex and Angela on separate occasions forging your signature. Alison confirmed that Mya agreed to step forward as well as a witness."

Rachel's smile morphed into a devious smirk as her eyes sparkled at the news.

"You are amazing old man, do you know that?" Rachel said with a smile in her voice. A deep bellowed laugh was heard on the line.

"Ouch! Enough, I'm not that old."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. My parents taught me to respect my elders."

"Alright, Alright quit with the old man jokes. You get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night, Rachel."

"Thank you again for this, You don't know what this means to me." Rachel said sincerely.

"Hey, don't mention it. Good night, kiddo."

"Good night, Schmidty."

After the phone clicked signaling that he hung up. Rachel sighed with relief. She was so greatful to have officer Schmidt on her side helping her get things done. Everything was slowly falling into place. Once she was done getting all the proof and witnesses she needed to acquire. There's not a lawyer in the world that could stop her from crushing them, no matter how expensive said lawyer may be.


	57. Chapter 57

Laughing could be heard coming from apartment 3B. It was good spirited and full of joy. Quinn had been at Santana and Britney's for 3 and half hours now and felt as if she was floating. It had been so long since she felt this particular bond of sister hood and to be completely honest, she's ashamed to admit how she was slowly beginning to forget what it felt like. Santana and Britney were the exact same except a little more mature and a lot stronger as a couple. The two women showed Quinn pictures upon pictures of their 2 children. Quinn was a ball of tears at the site of what Britney and Santana referred to as her _'niece and nephew'_. She couldn't believe her two best friends were mothers. Quinn had showed what pictures she had of Beth on her cell phone and her two best friends were just a gush of love for their little blonde niece, fully excited to meet her. The conversation left their children and what had happened in Santana and Britney's relationship to lighter topics of cheerleading, to high school and finally landed on glee club.

"Do you remember Mr. Schue's face when he realized we were all drunk?" Britney said in laughter.

"Oh goodness. To be honest I thought it was inappropriate for him to give us his personal number, at first. Only because we were also young girls in high school. What if he was a pedophile and none of us knew? Not that he is but still." Quinn replied.

"You know, I called his number just to fuck with him." Santana giggled.

"What?!" Quinn replied in shock.

"Hell yea! Brit did it with me!" Sanatana boosted. Britney ducked her head and blushed in amusement and guilt. Quinn cackled in surprise at Britney.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked eagerly in hilarity.

"The first couple of times I would just breath heavily into the speaker but eventually I'd call and use an accent but my best phone prank was Puck's graduation party, Now _THAT_ was awesome!." Santana said as she high fived her wife as Britney giggled.

"What did you do?! And why didn't you tell me?! I would have loved to be in on it!" Quinn asked excited.

"Well for one you were drunk off your ass and for two you were dancing with Puckerman and I had already made the call, earlier." Santana replied with a smile before it began to slip from her face as she watched Quinn slowly close in on her self. The blondes eyes closed briefly.

"Hey.. What's wrong? I didn-" Santana began to ask.

"It's nothing, San. I just.." Quinn replied with a little emotion.

"What is it, Q?" Britney ask gently as she laid her hand on top of Quinn's in a sign of comfort. The blonde shook her head as a lone tear escaped. The other two women at the table became worried.

"It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying." Quinn sniffled waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"No. Tell us. We're here for you." Britney assured.

"Just hearing the fact that I was that drunk is upsetting. I can't even remember most of that stupid party. I can't believe I let Puckerman get me drunk. I don't even know how he did it either!" Quinn said in frustration. "Could you imagine where I'd be right now or who I'd be?! If I never went to that stupid party!" Quinn began spilling one of her deepest, saddest thoughts. "I mean, I don't regret my daughter. I love her with all my heart and soul! I'm so proud to be her mother but .. There is this little piece of the head cheerleader in me. The piece that sometimes stays up at night crying for her lost dream.. That wonders who I would have been.. What I could have accomplished in my life by now.. She mourns everyday inside of me and I feel like such a shitty mother for feeling that way and even concieving of the thoughts that I secretly have.." Quinn finished breathlessly in tears. Santana and Britney were shocked but understood. They weren't where either of them wanted to be either and hearing Quinn voice what they've already discussed in their marriage council meetings made them sad for their friend until Britney furrowed her brow in confusion. When something the blonde said had registered in her head.

"Wait a second, what do mean Puck got you drunk?" Britney asked. Quinn made eye contact and felt her anger boil over for the boy.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? He got me drunk." Quinn said before her brows furrowed in confusion when Britney snapped her eyes over to a very guilty looking Santana, she looked at her wife as a mother would a child when they knew what really happened.

"Santana." Britney said in an authoritive tone. "Tell her. Now."

"Tell me what?" Quinn ask in confusion. Santana sighed and licked her lips. She kept making eye contact with Quinn but diverted them immediately in guilt.

"It wasn't Puckerman who got you drunk.." Santana said and Quinn's eyebrows hit her hair line in shock.

"What?" Quinn ask in disbelief.

"It was me.. I did it." Santana said in regret.

"You?! How the hell?! You weren't even near me?!" Quinn ask in slowly building confused anger.

"No, I wasn't but I was the one who poured your one cup of alcohol for the night and though you never put it down. I was refilling it little by little with out you noticing until you were completely trashed."

"SANTANA! HOW COULD YOU!" Quinn exploded as she stared at the woman before her in shock.

"I'M SORRY! Look, you were at the party brooding for whatever reason and I wanted to remove the stick out of your ass-and Britney helped!" Santana explained eager not to go down alone.

"I only helped because you said that you didn't want to see Q sad anymore and you used me as a distraction. I was innocent in the situation!" Britney said with a huff and Quinn stared at Santana wide eyed and pissed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I SLEPT WITH THAT IDIOT BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Quinn exploded in anger again before becoming confused and wary when the two wives glanced at each other again in confusion than communicated with their eyes.

"Wait.. What do you mean you slept with him?" Britney asked again in awed wonder of what she was hearing and slowly beginning to realize about her friend.

"Oh god! Are you serious? What other way do you think I mean?! He took my virginity and 9 months later Beth arrived!" Quinn said in exasperation and annoyance but than became weary again as Britney's eyes stared wide and in disbelief as Santana's jaw dropped as she stared at Quinn in awe.

"Oh my god... You don't know.." Britney whispered in her state of shock.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked warily. The two women before her freaking her out.

"Q.. What do you think ACTUALLY happened?" Santana asked.

"Why?" Quinn asked fearfully wanting to know but not wanting to know.

"Just tell us." Britney replied.

Quinn stared at the two women for a moment before biting the bullet and swallowing deeply upon answering. "I.. Got drunk and slept with Puck. When I woke up, I bolted."

Quinn felt her stomach bottom out when Britney and Santana looked at each other for a moment before Britney spoke.

"Quinn, you never slept with Puck." Britney stated with full truth and nothing but.

"Excuse me?" Quinn ask in fear.

"It wasn't Puck. He was making out with Sheila Lancaster on the couch until they left to the basement for the rest of the night." Britney stated blunted. Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

"N-No, I-I was with him when I was drinking." Quinn tried to refute.

"No. You danced with him until he got bored because you wouldn't leave the dance floor to make out or in his words ' _find somewhere, where he could tap_ it.' Britney recited. "And I know this because I wasn't drunk. I was DD for the night and I also didn't want any jocks thinking just because San and I were both drunk we were free reign." Britney said. Quinn was frozen in her seat. All these years she thought Puck was the father.

"Oh my god.. I didn't even check who I slept with! I just felt an arm around me and freaked out.. I ran.." Quinn said as she felt trashy and stupid. She had no idea who her daughters father was. Than a thought hit her like a freight train as her confusion transformed into desparate fear.

"Oh god! Please, tell me she isn't Finn's! Or worst Jewfro's!" She ask desparately. Santana and Britney smiled at the blonde before Santana took the reigns.

"No. She isn't Finn's or Jewfro's" Santana replied and Quinn sighed in relief than another thought hit her.

"Wait. You really know who her father is? How?"

"Well, like I said. I was the one refilling your drinks and though I was drinking myself I was not allowing myself to get too drunk. I only had 2 drinks by the time I noticed you standing with Puck who was failing horribly at flirting with you. It was just after Britts and I came back from our make out session in your car. We had just reconciled and I promised her that I was done hiding in the closet and she forgave me. When we found you, you looked bored and ready to shoot yourself. So, I ask Britney if she wanted to help me make you feel better. After that well..

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Quinn was standing in front of Puck, feeling extremely bored and disappointed that Rachel hadn't come. She was just berating herself for being a fool for coming to a party because someone else said they'd go, when she heard her name being shouted._

 _"Quinn!" Santana called out over the music. Quinn's head whipped around in search of the voice and smiled in relief when she spotted her savior._

 _"SANTANA! BRIT!" Quinn called back as she rushed over to them than rolled her eyes when she realized Puck followed eagerly._

 _"Ladies, I'm always down for a threesome! How ab-"_

 _"Can it, Puckerman. We called Q over, not you. So beat it." Santana said._

 _"Relax Babe, I'm only kidding.. Well, unless you guys wan-"_

 _"PUCK!" Puck jumped a little as all 3 of the unholy trinity shouted at him._

 _"Screw this." Santana said as she grabbed hold of Quinn and Britney's hands than directed them towards the kitchen. They stopped at the island where all the drinks were. Santana began mixing Quinn a fruity drink that taste subtle. Making sure to show that she was pouring more fruit drink than alcohol._

 _"Here you go, Q." Santana said with a genuine smile. Than began mixing Britney a similar drink. Quinn smiled and took her first sip._

 **2 HOURS** **LATER..**

 _"San, how much alcohol did you put in Quinn's cup?" Britney ask in a little concern mixed with a touch of humor. The 2 watched on as Quinn danced provocatively. Never stopping for a breath. They had never seen her let loose like this. She was always stoic and put together._

 _"I don't know, Brit. I wasn't actually using a measuring cup and besides she's fine. She's just having fun." Santana assured the blonde as they watched. Not 7 minutes later did their attention get consumed by the person walking through the front door._

 _"No way. She actually came." Santana said in surprise. Before anything else could be said Britney squealed and bounded over to the brunette engulfing her in an excited hug. Unknowningly causing jealousy to flair in Santana. Santana walked over to the pair and waited for Britney to let go of Rachel. Santana didn't want to upset the blonde after finally being forgiven and given the millionth chance at being with her only to screw it up by being mean to the hobbit but that didn't mean she couldn't do it secretly._

 _"Rach, I thought you changed your mind." Britney said eagerly._

 _"No, of course not, I said I would come. I keep my promises. I just had to have dinner with my parents first." Rachel replied with a smile._

 _"Cool, did you tell them hi for me?" Britney ask sweetly._

 _"Always." Rachel replied. Santana rolled her eyes. She was already over this and was staring out into the open crowd watching Quinn dancing, when an idea hit her and a devious smirk took over her features before she cleared it off and replaced it with a neutral indifference._

 _"So, Berry. Now that your here and obviously Britney wants a to hang out with you. How about a drink." Santana suggested casually not giving an ounce of anything away. Rachel glanced at the both of them nervously._

 _"Um.. Ok but I don't drink so maybe something light?" Rachel ask carefully._

 _"Of course." Britney assured._

 _"Yeah, whatever." Santana replied simultaneously. "How about I go get it and you two stay here."_

 _"I coul-" Rachel began to protest that she could get her own drink but was cut off by Santana._

 _"I need Britney to watch Q and I can't watch Britney and Quinn at the same time if Britney disappears to the kitchen. She might get distracted by someone or something. Then I'd have to look for her and that would leave Quinn unattended and I can't protect both of them at the same time." Santana said as Britney nodded along to that truth. Before Rachel could say anything about that the words sunk in, Rachel's eyebrow furrowed in confusion._

 _"Wait, what's wrong with Quinn." The brunette ask in concern._

 _"She's wasted beyond comprehension." Santana said as she nodded her head to the dance floor. Rachel looked out and her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she took in the provocative dancing head cheerleader. Quinn's head was thrown back as her hips swayed back and forth. Sweat dripping down her neck with her lower lip trapped between her teeth with her eyes closed._

 _Rachel was captivated and frozen in place with her jaw unhinged. Santana smirked as she realized in that moment that Rachel Berry might actually have a little lady crush on her best friend. Santana had a new goal for the night and it was to embarrass the hell out of Rachel and Quinn. She didn't say anything else she slipped away before the brunette could say anything else. She whipped up the drink the same as Quinn's, being sure to bring an extra bottle to keep refilling Rachel's drink. The first drink like Quinn and Britney's would be more fruity than alcohol. She brought the drink to Rachel._

 _"Here you go, Berry." Santana said as indifferent as can be. Rachel was shook from her stupor. She looked down at the drink than back to Santana and Britney but the two other teens were watching Quinn again. The brunette sniffed the drink but all she smelt was whatever fruity drink it had. She took a small sipped and was surprised to find that you could barely taste the alcohol. She took another sip before the crowd cheered and her eyes were back on Quinn. She was so enchanted by the blonde she became oblivious to anything or anyone after that._

 _The sips turned into gulps as she became hot under the collar by watching Quinn dance. Santana had been discreetly filling her cup with drops of alcohol and Rachel began feeling a warmth take over her body to the point she barely tasted anything on her tongue. An hour later she was swaying on the spot, not having moved an inch from were she stood watching Quinn still dancing. Santana had gone up to Quinn several times giving her more alcohol so the blonde wouldn't lose her steam. Santana had been watching Rachel the entire time and it finally clicked to the brunette that yes Rachel in fact did have a thing for her best friend._

 _"How you feeling, Berry?" Santana ask. Britney had gone upstairs to use the bathroom._

 _"She's so beautiful.." Rachel said distracted by Quinn._

 _"Who is?" Santana ask with a smile though she already knew._

 _"Quinn.. She's so beautiful and smart and funny and strong and powerful and sweet an-" Rachel continued on her list of all of Quinn's perfections. Not hearing Santana's snort of laughter at Quinn being sweet. "I just don't understand how Finn of all people got her to be his girlfriend-I mean have you seen her and he is just so taaallll! He's like one of those eerie light post that flickers on and off because he never knows what your saying, just hovering over you in the dark. You have to wonder how badly her neck must hurt just to kiss and he doesn't even deserve her, you know? He kissed me in freshmen year when they were a couple-" Rachel continued as Santana's eyebrows hit her hair line and she had a full blown smile on her face as little Rachel Berry poured her heart and soul out on the matters of the star quarter back and the head cheerleader. Santana heard her opening so she had to ask._

 _"Who would be better for her than?"  
_

 _Rachel snorted an unlady like scoff with a disbelief kind of giggle. "Uh Hello! No one! She's too perfect for anyone to do her justice and sh-she has the most beautiful laugh have you h-heard it?" Rachel ask dreamily and Santana bit her lip not to laugh out loud._

 _"You know what, Berry? I like you and since Quinn's my best friend I think you should go dance with her." Santana said. Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head adorably in fear but almost fell over just trying to complete the task of saying no._

 _"Hey, hear me out. She said she had been waiting for you to come and if you came while she was dancing that Britney and I had to send you over immediately." Santana said calmly. Rachel stared at her and blinked owlishly hoping the spinning in the room would stop and what was the question, again?_

 _"What?" Rachel ask confused._

 _"Hey, if you don't believe me ask Britney." Santana said with light shrug of her shoulder. Rachel still looked confused._

 _"Sh-She wants to dance with me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Than where is she?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Where's Britney?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Stop that!"_

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"Just go!"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"To dance with her?"_

 _"Where is she?!"_

 _"There!"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"THERE!"_

 _"i don't see her."_

 _"She's right there."_

 _"That's not Britney."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"No go out there and dance with her!"_

 _"She's not there."_

 _"I swear, if you don't get your ass out there and dance with Quinn I'm going to kick your ass, hobbit!" Santana growled in frustration. Rachel stared owlishly again. She lowered her voice and whispered._

 _"You want me to dance with Quinn?"_

 _"Yes what the hell do you think I've been saying." Santana said frustrated._

 _Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Santana had a bottle of vodka in her hands that the diva snatched up immediately and began gulping it down like it was water until it was empty. Santana stared wide eyed and shocked and a hint of pride as Rachel thrust the empty bottle at her without taking her eyes off of Quinn and began stumbling her way to the blonde._

 _When she reached Quinn she stared her body from behind enchanted. She watched the blondes ass for many minutes until she stepped forward encircling the blondes soft waste and pulling her flush into her own body and groaned in the blondes ear at Quinn's ass against her dick. Quinn's perfume and natural body scent suffocated her in it's inviting aroma. Rachel closed her eyes and began to move with the blonde just as provocatively._

 _The boys in the crowd began to cat call and whistle. Howling like dogs at the two girls on display. Santana smirked from the sidelines and thought how crazy the two were. She pulled out her cell phone and began video taping the entire thing. Britney came up next to her and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her two best friend on the dance floor._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" Britney ask innocently completely unaware of how drunk Santana had gotten Rachel._

 _"Rachel wanted to dance with Quinn. So, I told her it would be ok." Santana replied sweetly. Britney cooed over her girlfriend kindness._

 _"Thank you, for being so nice to her, San. I know you don't like her." Britney said and Santana smiled outwardly but deviously internally._

 _"Of course, babe. I know she's your friend and she doesn't have anyone else here at the party." Santana replied sweetly._

 _"You know, The room I just left is empty and so is the bathroom. We could-" Before Britney could finish her sentence Santana grabbed her by the hand and dragged the blonde upstairs completely forgetting about Rachel and Quinn._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Oh my God! That's who I was dancing with?! And you left us there drunk on our own?! Anything could have happened Santana! What were you thinking?!" Quinn asked enraged. Santana nodded guilty.

"Look, I was a hormonal teenager and was selfish and stupid. I'm sorry but just let me finish before you get too upset." Santana replied.

"Fine." Quinn replied as she crossed her arms over her chest in disbelieving anger.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Santana and Britney were in the bathroom, slowly beginning to undress each other. Santana was just about to take one of Britney's nipples into her mouth when they heard the door to the bedroom open and slam shut. The bathroom door was locked but Santana immediately felt anger and violation. They got to the room first so they had dibs. She was about to go out there and rip who ever it was a new one when Britney grabbed her wrist.

"Be nice, San. They didn't know we were here." Britney said. Santana sighed and nodded her consent. She grabbed her blouse and put it back on. She walked to the door and though she wanted to rip it open and yell. She didn't want to upset Britney and ruin her chance at getting some. So as to not scare who ever it was in the bedroom. She gripped the door knob and opened the door carefully gentle.

As she went to open her mouth and speak she froze in place. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, her jaw hit the floor as she stared just as Rachel Berry easily lifted Quinn Fabray in the air as said blondes legs wrapped around the brunettes tiny waist as they hungrily devoured each others mouths. Santana scrambled back into the bathroom as soon as Quinn moaned in pleasure. Santana stared at the closed door, heart hammering in her chest, wide eyed and frozen. Britney looked at her worriedly and slowly reached her hand out to touch Santana's shoulder.

"San, are y-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Santana screamed when she was jolted from her stupor. She looked at Britney than back at the door.

"Oh god, Oh God, Oh god!" Santana began pacing the bathroom as she couldn't get her brain to mouth filter work properly.

"What's wrong, San."

"They-How-Why-wha-Their-"

Britney stared at her girlfriend in confusion. Santana looked like she was going to faint. Britney walked to the bathroom door and was about to open it but Santana stopped her. Shaking her head wildly with her eyes bulged in fear of scaring her girlfriend.

"Don't do it, Brit. Once you see it, you can't take it back. It won't go away. It will never go away." Santana whispered harshly. Britney furrowed her brow and looked wearily at the door than looked back at Santana.

"It's ok. I can handle it." Britney said assured. Santana put her head down and backed away never wanting to see that image again. Britney gripped the handle and slowly began opening the door. She poked her head and had to squint her eyes a little until her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The moonlight gave perfect view of who was on the bed having very passionate looking sex.

Rachel was above Quinn thrusting with long thorough strokes. There was sweat sliding down her back as she had one of Quinn's legs over her shoulder. Quinn had one of her hands on the brunettes neck and the other gripping the brunettes left ass cheek as she assisted the Rachel in going deeper and harder with each thrust. The blonde was moaning in ecstasy as she hissed in pleasure ' _Yes! More, Please don't stop!'_

Rachel was grunting in her own pleasure the words _'Fuck, Your so tight, Baby! This Pussy's so fucking tight! Ugh!'_ Britney's jaw dropped and she stepped back into the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly. She looked at Santana who was finally recovering.

"They're-" Britney began.

"I know." Santana replied.

"She has a-"

"I know."

"They're having-"

"I know."

"Wow."

I know."

"That's so hot.." Britney finished.

"Fuck... I know" Santana had to agree because what she saw made her moist in her panties.

Santana and Britney sat in the bathroom a whole 2 hours. After the first hour Santana began getting frustrated than had the idea to video tape them in the act so she had her payback but they ended up stuck in that bathroom listening to the none stop marathon of fucking that Rachel and Quinn seemed to be on.

When Rachel and Quinn finally passed out. Santana and Britney waited until they were sure the two were asleep and crept out of the room. Not before Santana stopped to get actual photos and to cover the two with a blanket to cover up their modesty and she has to say that if Quinn could get over her dislike of the hobbit, they would be an a adorable couple. Not to mention Berry would definitely be able to satisfy Quinn's needs.

When Santana and Britney left the room they locked the door behind them and stood in the hallway to stand guard, so no one would try to get in. They had been in the hall for about an hour when one guy went up to another guy claiming that the girl other guy was talking was his girlfriend. The girl claimed that he wasn't and the other guy tried to get him to leave but an argument began than the drunk guy who claimed the girl was his girlfriend punched the other guy and the fight broke out. Santana and Britney were pushed back to the other side of the hall away from Rachel and Quinn's door. One guy ran the other guy into the wall causing a dent. Britney tapped Santana's shoulder and the brunette looked in time to see Quinn's frazzled flushed face for barely a second.

"Q!" Santana shouted but could barely be heard by the crowd that were shouting over the fight. Quinn bolted for the stairs and was gone in a second. Santana and Britney shoved their way through the crowd to get to the room door. Rachel was still sleeping. They relocked the door and Britney waited out side of it as Santana ran after Quinn but by the time the brunette got down stairs the blonde was gone. She got back to the hallway in time to see Puck breaking up the fight with Finn helping. Santana got back to Britney's side. They watched on and 15 minutes later Rachel stumbled out of the room. Her eyes were red and she looked just as flushed as Quinn. Brtiney felt her heart break.

"San, I want to give Rachel a ride home." Britney spoke softly.

"Sure baby, Let's go. I'm done with this party." The two followed in the direction Rachel went. The brunette was already walking home. Britney ran to get the car and Santana ran to stop Rachel. Rachel jumped out her skin when Santana grasped her shoulder.

"Whoa, take it easy, Berry. It's just me." Santana said and felt her heart melt a little at Rachel's bloodshot round doe eyes, that were mistrusting. The brunette looked back and forth wearily but didn't say anything. Santana began to worry. She swallowed thickly feeling the guilt for getting both girls drunk and than just ditching them. She cleared her throat.

"Britney went to get the car. She wants to give you a ride home." Santana said softly but Rachel still looked like a wild cornered animal about to bolt.

"Hey.. It's ok. I promise. No one is going to hurt you.." At Santana's words Rachel's lips trembled as her eyes watered. Santana didn't know it but Rachel was terrified. She not only had a huge head ache but felt nauseous and dizzy. She woke up alone and with her pants down exposing her completely. Someone knew her secret. Some one took her virginity that was something so precious to her and now they could hurt her in the blink of eye. She wasn't safe. She didn't feel safe. She was scared. Just than Britney pulled up and honked the horn. In a show of concerned Santana went to put her arm around Rachel's shoulder but the brunette jerked back in fear. Santana put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry. I won't touch you again but you can't walk home alone like this. It's too dangerous. Please get in the car and Britney will drive you home. If it makes you uncomfortable with me in the car. I won't go." Santana said softly.

Rachel's eyes softened a little but she was still weary. She didn't say anything. She just climbed into the back seat and stared out the window. Santana got into the passenger seat. Britney and Santana made eye contact both worried about the two girls. Quinn had driven home probably still under the influence and they had no idea if she was even ok. Now Rachel was a scared mute. This was not good. When they pulled up to the Berry residents the car was still silent.

"Are you o-" Britney began to ask Rachel only for the back passenger door to be thrown open and shut as Rachel bolted to her house without another word. Santana shook her head at her own stupidity. This was all her fault. She felt horrible.

"B, let's drive by Quinn's to make sure her car is there. So we know she's ok."

"Yeah.." Britney replied sadly. The two both let out a sigh of relief as they saw the red beetle in the drive way. Dawn was breaking and the two drove back to Britney's house where they finally crashed, not knowing that Santana had just changed Quinn and Rachel's lives forever. Because Quinn Fabray would find out she was pregnant in just 4 weeks time and leave to New York for the next 6 years living and struggling in poverty until she would run into Rachel Berry again.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Quinn was frozen in place staring at Santana unseeing. Her foggy memory slowly becoming a little clear. Images that she thought were dreams were actually her memory catching up with her. The first time she had kissed Rachel during their pretend relationship, it felt so familiar and now she knows why.

"Oh my.. She and I.. We.." Quinn couldn't put the words together. It was that surreal.

"Yes, you did." Santana said.

"Does she know?"

"No, I don't think so. Even after it happened she was always- I don't know.. weary." Britney said.

"What do you mean?" Santana ask.

"Like she was always watching her back and nervous. One time I asked if she remembered anything from the party and she said she didn't. She wishes she could than maybe she could remember who.. but cut herself off before saying anything else, she would get a faraway look in her eyes, than she'd just say she didn't want to talk about it, anymore." Britney said. The table fell silent for a moment.

"Q, I'm so sorry I di-"

"You don't have to apologize, San. What's done is done and we can't change it but this.. This changes everything.." Quinn whispered than gasp as a thought hit her square in the chest. The blondes tears spilled over and she began to cry silently.

"What's is it?" Britney ask.

"Do understand what this means?" Quinn ask in disbelief herself.

"No. What?" Britney ask confused.

"Rachel.. She's Beth mother." Quinn spoke in shock.

"Yeah but.. Will she even believe you, now?" Santana countered and just like that the little bit of happiness that began to grow in Quinn was doused and her face morphed into fear.

 **JAMESON PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO. MANHATTAN NEW YORK, SAME DAY..**

"Ok, Danielle tilt your head back for me just a little. Right there-hold it." The camera shuttered. "Perfect! Your beautiful!" The camera began shuttering again. It's clicking echoing through the large studio. Photo after photo was shot and Danielle was eating it up.

Under normal circumstances Rachel would not have ever agreed to do this. There was only one person she'd actually cave to do this for and that was Quinn. However; Rachel's plan was still in motion and she still had to remain in character. She didn't have to like it though.

Rachel and Danielle's wedding would be announced in 3 short days. Angela was spinning the story to say that Quinn had been a decoy this whole time because Rachel and Danielle didn't want the public all over the new mother and stressing her out. So they came up with the plan to claim Quinn was Rachel's fiance but really Danielle was and that Quinn was paid generously to play the part. Rachel was furious. Quinn was more than that but again, she had to pretend she was ok with it.

Now, they were currently doing a photo shoot to not only announce the wedding but also the baby. Rachel and Danielle had to act as love sick fools to the world the same way Quinn and Rachel had not even a month prior. However; Rachel and Quinn actually cared for one another. This whole thing with Danielle just made Rachel want to puke her guts out. When the double A's were discussing what was the best way to go about it the announcement. An idea hit Rachel.

Officer Schmidt had told Rachel once about his son Jameson who was a photographer. Though, she never wanted to do a baby announcement through a magazine, it was the perfect time to not only get them to do something incriminating but also video tape how they actually really were when the blinding lights of show biz weren't on them.

So, Rachel called officer Schmidt and told him of her idea. He called his son and they had a conference call to discuss how they would go about it. Jameson had an art show coming up and got Rachel the tickets. Rachel had told him exactly what to say and do when he met Danielle. Rachel took Danielle as her date saying it would be good publicity if they starting going out in public now.

When they went to gallery's showcase, Jameson pretended not to know Rachel and immediately acted as if she didn't exist. He began fawning over Danielle's beauty saying he would love to capture her essence for one of his piece showings. When Rachel 'accidently' let it slip that they were planning to announce there wedding. Jameson gasp dramatically and gushed about how amazing it would be to not only do an announcement of the wedding but also the pregnancy. Rachel immediately shot down her own idea pretending that she was disgusted with the idea and that her baby wasn't even born yet to agree to such a thing. Danielle immediately cut Rachel off and agreed with Jameson and asked if he wouldn't mind doing the shoot. Rachel acting pissed off and immediately did a full diva storm out in frustration.

As she purposely went past the double A's who she also got tickets for, they stopped her in her fit of rage. When she angrily explained what happened they had the reaction she was hoping for. She pretended to be pissed off when they eagerly told her to introduce them to Jameson and the rest as they say is history.

Now, They were currently in Jameson's studio taking photos but were unaware that they were being recorded the whole time. Their disgusting behavior and conversation in what way they could say that Quinn was a paid failed actress that would sound good was recorded loud and clear. Officer Schmidt was there as well in casual clothing. Jameson introduced him honestly as his father that was helping him for the day because his assistant was out sick.

"Ok. Now Rachel I want you to place your hand on her shoulder right there, good." Jameson instructed and Rachel grumbled before transforming her face into an unconditional love sick puppy gazing at Danielle. The camera clicked away again.

"Alright, Rachel place your hand onto her belly, please." Jameson instructed. Rachel secretly died a little of joy when she was told she could touch Danielle's belly for the first time ever.

"What?! No! I don't want her disgusting freak hands on me! It's bad enough I'm pregnant from sleeping with her!" Danielle said with disgust unknowingly pissing off Jameson and Officer Schmidt for the insult. The words stung just a dab but Rachel didn't expect anything less.

Jameson cleared his throat. As a gay man himself he understood discrimination but goodness did he want to tear this woman a new one. Rachel was such a sweet soul and he couldn't believe she had to go through all this just for her freedom to be who she wanted to be with and have the family she always wanted. "I understand that, honey but this shot is the real money maker and I need this, so please."

"Dammit, do what he says! We know she's gross and unnatural but let's go! Chop! Chop!" Alex said annoyed. "Do you have to be so disgusting and slow Rachel?! Hurry up and put your hand on her pump! I don't have time for this shit!"

"Yes, Rachel hurry up!" Angela said as she typed away on her phone not even bothering to spare them a glance. Danielle grumbled and allowed Rachel to place her hands on her pump.

"Ok. Danielle place your right hand on Rachel's shoulder please." Danielle complied with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, Danielle and Rachel smile big please." Both women put on show stopping smiles just as Jameson begin taking his shots. Rachel gasps and her eyes widened. Tears came in wave as the first genuine smile took over her face, she filled with joy as she felt her baby kicking for the first time ever. It was all caught on camera and the shots became more real on Rachel's end.

"Alright, that's it." Jameson said. Just as abruptly, Danielle slapped Rachel's hands away and shoved her back aggressively, making her wheel chair roll a little. The brunettes moment of joy was ripped from her instantly.

"Eeww, don't touch me." Danielle spat as she stood up. "It's bad enough I have to carrying this thing in me. I don't need to feel your shemale hands all over me, once was enough. I bet it's going to come a freak like you, too." Danielle said disgusted than stormed off. Angela snorted in laughter as Alex just flat out laughed without a care.

"You know she's right, right?" Alex said looking at a tear stained face Rachel in her chair. "That thing might just be a shemale, too." He laughed as he followed Danielle with his eyes out of the room.

"Well, if it is at least you'll have a bff for life, eh? Just think of all the talks you could have about pissing while standing up." Angela followed suit causing Alex and Danielle to cackle in laughter.

"Good one." Alex said.

"Anyway, I have to go. I have a meeting to get to." Angela said after calming down from laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, your right. I have one, too." Alex said as he checked his phone. Angela turned to Jameson.

"Jameson, make sure those prints are on my desk by tomorrow evening, no later. Got it?" Angela said in a no non sense tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Jameson replied with a smile though he was feeling anything but.

"Rachel, let's go we have that meeting with Lions Gate films." Alex said not looking up from his phone. Rachel sighed as she rolled towards the dressing rooms to change. Danielle had just finished and was leaving on her own. Jameson and Schmidt watched on as they all prepared to leave. Rachel made eye contact and gave them a slight nod in thanks as the double A's were distracted with their cell phones. As soon as they were all in the elevator and the doors closed, Jameson spoke.

"Damn, dad that is insane. How the hell does she deal with that day in and day out. I would have lost it already." Jameson spoke sincerely.

"I don't know but that girl is strong. Not to mention, she knows what she's doing.. Did you get all that?" Schmidt asked.

"Yup." Jameson said with a smile. He open his laptop and pulled up the window. He stopped recording and replayed it from the beginning as he and his dad watched the whole thing again from start to finish.

"You did it!" Officer Schmidt said in laughter as he clapped his son on the back. Everything was recorded crystal clear and the voices came out perfectly. "Alright, email a copy to Rachel and me and save this one. Make sure to make back up copies just in case."

"You got it, dad."

 **FABRAY HOUSE, SAME DAY..**

Quinn stared out the living room window in silence. Her eyes still a little misted from her tears. She came back home an hour ago and was currently watching her daughter build a snow man with her sister. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking up a storm and packing it up for later that evening. Judy's mother who was 79 years old had burst into tears when she found out that Quinn had come home. There was going to be a dinner in Quinn and Beth's honor and Quinn couldn't be more excited.

Quinn loved her grandma and was so happy to hear she was still alive. Quinn's grandmother lived in Troy, Ohio and has been living there almost all her life. Quinn remembers her grandparents cabin being her most favorite place to spend her summers. It was given to Judy and Russell as a wedding gift. It was the same cabin she planned on taking Rachel swimming back in high school.

Quinn sighed as she watched her little girl run and play. Could it be? That her daughter was really Rachel's as well. Could she even dream of such a blessing? She had so many regrets when it came to Puck. Letting him drop all the responsibility on her. Letting him walk away without so much as a way to keep contact for her daughter, maybe one day to meet her father. It seems all of her regrets have washed away because now the truth is out. Now she knows that she didn't sleep with him. She slept with Rachel and unless she some how slept with some one else in the time frame it took to run away that night. Rachel is Beth's father/mother.

She could see now. Her daughters features showing the carbon copy of Rachel in her. Beth's mannerisms. The way she laughs sometimes. The way she smiles and the way her eyes shine when she's particularly happy about getting gifts. It was all Rachel. How could she not have seen it before? Not that she hasn't. Truthfully, she has seen it but has been refusing to believe in the similarities.

Now her problem was how the hell was she suppose to tell Rachel? Would Rachel believe her? Would she think this is some ploy of Quinn's to weasel her way into the life of luxury she became comfortable living in? It was all so fucked up. What if Rachel didn't believe her? Quinn's racing thoughts were interrupted by her phone blaring to life. She answered without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Quinn answered distractedly. Her thoughts continuing on their own violation.

"Hey, you answered." Hayden said with happiness at hearing her voice. He felt like he could breath again.

"Oh hey, Hayden. How are you?" Quinn said watching Beth running from her sister.

"I'm good. How are you? How has your holiday been thus far?"

"This is one of the best holidays of my life, actually." Quinn replied and she meant it. Though, she left out the fact that it was also one of the worst because she didn't have her Rachel to complete it's almost perfection.

"Awesome! So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm getting ready to head over to Troy to see my grandma." Quinn answered.

"Troy? I didn't know there was a Troy in New York."

"Oh no, sorry. I'm in Lima, Ohio and my grandmother lives in Troy, Ohio. We'll be spending the weekend with her. It's been a long time since I've seen her." Quinn replied.

"No way! Your not going to believe this but I'm headed out tonight on a flight to Troy myself!" Hayden boosted as he continued on his laptop purchasing a ticket to Troy, Ohio.

"Really! What a crazy coincidence." Quinn replied.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my grandfather. I usually visit him during this time a year because he's always alone." Hayden replied quickly.

"Oh, how sweet of you. I bet he appreciates it." Quinn replied. If Quinn hadn't been so distracted by the new revelation of Rachel being Beth's other parent or the fact that Rachel might not believe her. She would have caught Hayden in his lie. Because when they first met in her office and he was telling her about him self. He told her how much he loved and respected his grandmother and hopes to be as good as a man he was, some day but losing his grandfather to a stroke 7 years ago had crushed him and he misses him everyday. However; Hayden's past was not important nor was his particular conversation at the moment. Quinn wasn't fully engaged and didn't think about any of that.

"Hey, maybe we could meet up for a quick coffee sometime this weekend? You know, catch up. It's been like what, a month since we hung out?" Hayden ask trying to sound as casual and friendly as possible. He just wanted to see her and spend time with her. He missed her so much and it was hard to be in L.A when the one person he wanted to be around was thousands of miles away.

"Yeah, sure, Of course.. Just text me when and where and I'll be there." Quinn replied still distracted but Hayden hadn't noticed. He was too busy fist bumping the air in excitement of seeing her that he didn't care. He felt alive again.

"Alright, I will. See you soon, Quinn."

"You too, bye." Quinn hung up and continued to stare out the window.

"Who was that dear?" Judy ask jolting Quinn from her thoughts.

"Oh just my friend Hayden. I'll be getting coffee with him in troy for maybe an hour. I hope you don't mind?" Quinn said sincerely.

"No, of course not. As long as you always come home." Jusy joked and Quinn smiled pulling her mother into a hug, enjoying the feeling of having her mother again.

"Are you almost ready to go dear? I've got the to pack up the food and load the car than I'll be ready." Judy ask.

"I will be in just a moment. I have to make a phone call first." Quinn said and Judy nodded. Quinn went to her bed room and pulled out the piece of paper that she has been debating with herself to use. Rachel has done so much for her family and is still doing so much for every one else. It's time somebody did something for her and Quinn was going to be the one to do it for her fiance.

The blonde dialed the number and waited as it rang. She heard the line pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this the Berry Residents?" Quinn ask calmly.

"Yes, it is."

"Am I speaking with one of the Mr. Berry's?"

"Yes, You are. This is Hiram Berry, may I ask who I am speaking with?"

"Hi, Mr. Berry I'm sorry to call so suddenly. My name is Quinn Fabray and I've been looking for you for quite sometime..." Quinn spoke sincerely. She heard a gasp of surprise.

"Quinn Fabray as in my daughters fiancé?"

"Yes, sir. That's me.."


	58. Chapter 58

**TROY OHIO MALL..**

Quinn smiled as she looked across the troy mall. She had been in Troy, Ohio for a day and half now and she couldn't be happier. She was currently shopping with her sister Jade for CHRISTMAS!

She had never thought she'd ever get to have a Christmas again because she struggled so badly in New York. Let alone, get to spend Christmas with her family, again. She and Beth usually spent their Christmas's at the soup kitchens for a decent Christmas dinner and would go to which ever Church that would be getting the donations for 'Toys-for-Tots' in order for Beth to at the very least get 1 Christmas gift even if it didn't come from Quinn herself.

Now, Beth was going to experience Christmas with her family for the first time. The moment Quinn saw her grandmother Beth, she was an emotional mess of sobbing tears. Her grandma was now 79 years old. Still classy, sassy and a hoot. Her grandma stood up on her cane, shorter than what Quinn ever remembers her being and made the wobbling steps to her granddaughter.

Her greens eyes so much like Quinn's own, stared at back her emotionally. She had cupped Quinn's face pulled her down to eye level and said ' _I refused to leave this earth until you came home to me with that precious bundle of joy..I've been waiting for you and now here you are..'_ Those words had crippled the blonde.

Quinn had dropped to her knees and her arms slid around the white haired woman's frail waist. She cried into her stomach. Her grandmother crying along with her. It was an emotional, intense moment for every one there.

When her grandmother laid her eyes on Beth. The woman was a blubbering joyful mush. She pulled Beth into a hug and didn't want to let her go. Quinn could not stop thanking Rachel Berry for making everything happen. She vowed that she would give Rachel the same gift. She had spoke to Hiram shortly but they had set up a date and time she was to meet the Berries and Ms. Corcoran upon her arrival back to New York.

She didn't want Rachel to find out until she knew the truth about everything, should it be something that could possibly hurt the brunette or it be worse than what Rachel believed.

She wanted to protect Rachel the best she could and this was the only way she knew how. If they really had abandoned their daughter then she'd leave it at that and never tell Rachel, no harm no foul. Which she doesn't believe is the case considering the conversation she had with Hiram.

It didn't go into depth but she could hear it. The yearning in his voice. The desperation quivering his vocal cords. She hadn't heard from Rachel personally but Jade did receive a text from a number.

It was Rachel informing Jade about the double A's plan to make Quinn out to be a paid actress to help keep Danielle safe from the public eye. That to warn Quinn to stay away from any media covered stories period.

She had been doing fine about that until they had stopped for gas at a gas station. When Quinn was standing in line. She spotted the covers of several magazines with Rachel's face all over them but that didn't hurt.

What hurt was the family photo shoot of a laughing Danielle with a teary eyed Rachel with her hands on the blondes belly and a genuine smile to complete the perfect image. They looked the ever happy Hollywood family.

Quinn felt the knife in her chest that moment more than she felt the jealousy. She couldn't help but conjure up the image of Rachel telling her she'd rather work things out with Danielle and grow their little family.

Than to be weighted down by a lowly single parent waitress who was going no where. Irrational thought.. Yes, she knows but it didn't hurt any less.

She doesn't know everything that Rachel has planned other than it was important to keep every one safe. Especially, herself and Beth. She just wishes she could at least see Rachel.

She knows she'd feel better if she did because it has been so long since she has. This is worst than when Rachel's accident happened because at least back then she could physical see Rachel and Be next to her.

Now it was as if she didn't exist in Quinn's life. Which is why Quinn's trying to keep herself occupied. Jade had gone to get a mani, pedi and since Hayden had texted her that morning asking if she was free for coffee.

She agreed but told him she couldn't stay long because she was Christmas shopping with her sister. He said he understood. She's currently sat on a bench outside of the coffee shop across the street from the mall. She has been waiting 13 minutes now.

"Hey!" Hayden's voice called out. The blondes head turned in the direction of his voice and she smiled as she stood to greet him.

"Hey."

 **RACHEL AND PEOPLE MAGAZINE INTERVIEW.**

Rachel has been interviewing for the last 24 minutes. They've gone over her accident, coma, physical therapy and new album. She was tired and annoyed but kept up her act of cheery happy Rachel Berry, for all the world to see.

She had, had a very stressful week. She had been informed that she was going to be going on a mini tour in 5 months time. Just 2 months after her wedding.

Danielle was just on the cusp of hitting her 8th month of pregnancy and was becoming even more unbearable. She still had a bruise on her shoulder from 3 days ago when Danielle threw a wooden brush at her, when Rachel came to pick her up for her doctors appointment.

Rachel doesn't know why she was hit with the brush but does know it definitely hurt like a bitch because she threw it with force and accuracy.

Rachel also had to go with Danielle to meet the wedding planner. It took up almost her whole day because Danielle said she deserves nothing but the best. The wedding was going to cost Rachel a fortune and Danielle didn't care at all.

The story about Quinn being a paid actress officially came out and news of Danielle's pregnancy was covered all over.

Rachel's fans had gone beserk. The double A's have been milking the publicity and painting Danielle as a saint to the world. Rachel wanted to puke. She couldn't believe this was her every day.

"So! Rachel, let's talk about life as a soon to be mother. Obviously, you know your fans were shocked as was the rest of the world. Why did you choose to keep this baby and your real fiancé under wraps?" The interviewer ask casually. At the word REAL fiancé, Rachel felt a pang in her chest for Quinn. She did her best to keep her smile on her face. She knew that after every thing was said and done. The world will be pretty pissed at her for lying about everything. So, she tries to get as close to the truth as possible.

"Well, as I've stated before, I'm a private person." Rachel answered calmly.

"Yes, you have. I guess what we all want to know is why now? Your 23, at the height of your career. Most people would call this career suicide. Why did you chose to become a parent, now of all times?" The interviewer ask.

Rachel took a deep breath. The world still doesn't know she's intersex. That this was actually an accident. "Well, being a mother is one of my dreams.. Why not now?" Rachel responded truthfully.

"So, when you decided now was the time. Was it difficult for you and Danielle to choose a donor?" He ask in interest.

"No." Rachel replied with a straight face.

"You say it as if you've had your pick for time." The interview ask with a smile though she could tell he was a weasel trying to see how far he could go.

"There was only one obvious choice." Rachel replied casually.

"Oh? Are you close?" He ask with a shit eating grin.

"Very. In fact, I've known them my whole life." Rachel replied.

"So, is he a-"

"I hear you've got news for me." Rachel cut in. He felt it in his bones that the baby talk was officially no longer up for conversation.

"Yes. Did you know that there is a feud going on amongst your fans?" The interviewer ask.

The brunette furrowed her brow. "Excuse me?" Rachel ask.

"Yes. It seems your fake relationship and real relationship are the hottest online poll happening right now. So, much so that there is an entire fandom on fanfiction dedicated to them." The interview laughed out.

Rachel's eyebrows hit her hairline. She wasn't completely sure what he meant.

"Okaay..?" Rachel spoke in confusion.

"You haven't heard of this, I'm guessing?"

"No."

"Ok. Well, some of your fans have taken to social media loving you and Danielle as a couple. Your celebrity name is Novry Obviously Danielle's last name is Novak and You being Berry, you get it." The interviewer said with a nod and Rachel nodded along.

"Ok." Rachel said casually.

"However; You aren't the only one who has die hard fans because there is currently an overwhelming larger portion of Quinn Fabray fans, that are in complete dismay and refuse to believe that Quinn was a mere fluke. They have given your coupling the name Faberry." The interviewer said waiting for a reaction. On the inside Rachel was cheering on the outside she smiled.

"That actually sounds cute." The brunette said. She knew she was playing with fire by admitting that. Because the Faberry fans would be all over it but she secretly wanted them to be. She wanted them to cheer on her relationship with Quinn.

"That's not all. Apparently, some one has started a boycott for your relationship with Danielle to end and you and Quinn Fabray to get back together. The poll ratings show that it got a 98% following. The 2% being the Novry fans." The interviewer said waiting for an angry blow up, like the brunette did when Quinn had been attacked but to his surprise Rachel just smiled nodding slightly and said. "I see."

"Anything you want to tell your fans, Rachel?"

Rachel looked at the camera. Smiled and said. "I just would like my fans to know that I love and appreciate every single one of them."

The interviewer was confused as was every one else. There was absolutely zero anger or fury for disrespecting her relationship with Danielle.

"Ok, well. That's all the time we have left. Rachel, I want to thank you for coming to speak with us. We appreciate you here at people."

"Thank you for having me." Rachel replied with a smile.

 **HAYDEN AND QUINN.**

Hayden and Quinn have been outside the coffee shop for a good 30 minutes now, catching up. Hayden letting Quinn dominate most of the conversation because he couldn't really speak or think just being in her presence.

He had missed her so much. He just wanted to hear her talk. The blonde was currently telling him about a woman inside the mall that she had encountered.

She claimed the woman was crazy over one of the last Barbie dream cars and Quinn just let her have it. However; another woman just as crazy went toe to toe with the first woman but all Hayden could really hear was Quinn's voice, not the words.

He took her beautiful features in, enchanted by her. He was so caught up he couldn't stop himself. His body had a mind of it's own.

"-So they just started screaming at each othe-mmpphh-" Quinn's eyes widen in shock as Hayden cup the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. It took a millisecond for Quinn to realize this was really happening, before her body reacted and she shoved him away.

The blondes hand coming to cover her mouth in disbelief, eyes wide and staring at Hayden. Who at the moment looked between shock of his own actions and pure happiness of actually getting to finally taste her and he most definitely knew for sure that his body just found it's new addiction. She tasted magnificent.

"Wow.." Hayden said in awe. "That was.. more than I thought it would be. I-" Hayden started speaking aware but not fully aware just caught up in the fact that he finally got to kiss Quinn. He wanted more.

"Excuse me?!" Quinn ask still in shock.

"Quinn.. Look I-fuck! I'm so sorry." Hayden began and by the apology the blonde calmed slightly but still weary. "I just-"

"What was that, Hayden?.." Quinn ask as calmly as she could which was not very calm at all and she seemed to be in a shaky fight or flight mode.

"Listen, I know that, that might seem out of the blue to you but-"

"You think?!" Quinn responded immediately not liking what she was hearing. The blonde stood up to storm off but her wrist was grasp by Hayden.

"Just let me explain." Hayden said desparately.

"Explain what?! You blindsided me with a kiss-"

"No! No, I didn't!" Hayden responded hastily.

"What?! Are you insane?! Yes, you did!" Quinn spoke dumbstruck by his blatant denial.

"No, I didn't! You knew! You knew this whole time and you flirted with me too!" Hayden said in certainty.

"What-I have never flirted with you!" Quinn's eyes bulged at the accusation.

"Yes, you have! The late night dinners at the lagoon restaurant, The coffee dates! Even our get together at the Chinese theatre!" Hayden listed off.

"First Off, I'm _engaged,_ Hayden! I wen-" Quinn tried to interject but Hayden raised his voice to speak over her cutting the blonde off to get his point across.

"Oh yeah, than why did you stop wearing your engagement ring, when we started going to dinner after work?" Quinn went to refute but Hayden continued "Why whenever I text or call you answer with the exception of the two weeks you left L.A? Why are you even meeting me here for coffee if you didn't want to be?! I'll tell you why, Quinn!" Hayden spoke as he continued with his reasons not giving Quinn a moment to answer.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself. I know you better than the wannabe man that put that ring on your finger. It's because deep down inside you want me, Quinn and Your just fighting it. Whoever your with can't hold a candle stick to what I could give you. I think I lov-" Hayden didn't get to finish saying anything else he planned on saying.

If knew Quinn like he liked to believe he did than he would have noticed the change in her posture. He would have noticed the furrowed eyebrow and locked jaw as warning signs that the HBIC/Scary Quinn was on the rising verge of surfacing.

The moment he spoke in disregard of Rachel was what exactly lit the flame. Telling her that Rachel is basically trash compared to him burned the house down within her and she snapped.

Too bad it was too late for him to realize his mistake. Quinn stared at his shocked face as he cupped his extremely stinging cheek. The blondes eyes narrowed giving him the same stare she had given Finn in high school with a slight tilt to her head and condescendence in her eyes.

"Are you a moron?" Quinn ask seriously as she did Finn once upon a time.

Hayden opened his mouth to respond but Quinn shut him don't with a raise of her hand and a sharp hissed " _Don't!"_ Hayden's eyes widened as the blondes face was unrecognizable to him.

It was no longer soft featured and shining with a beautiful calm smile. It was now glowering with unadulterated rage and disgust. Her mind began to race hearing his voice in her head of all the things he just claimed were facts.

As if she'd be stupid enough to chase after a grown man child than respect the one relationship she's always wanted with Rachel. The blonde shook her head. "I'm going to talk and your going to listen. I don't want you interjecting because that slap will turn into a punch, am I clear?" Quinn ask with authority. Hayden swallowed thickly. He felt fear in the blondes presence for the first time and was only able to nod stupidly.

"Now, I know your so in to _yourself_ and all but since you made such a compelling argument. It's only right that I give you mine." The blonde spoke with poison in her voice.

"I'm going to start this with the fact that you have _zero_ manners. You are just as self righteous as every other man I've ever met including my dick head of a father. When I was explaining that I was engaged, you cut me off. Raising your voice higher than mine to overshadow what is a known fact between the both of us. That is extremely unattractive. So, you need to fix that if you ever hope to get any where near the caliber of _my fiancé._ " Quinn spoke with attitude causing Hayden to recoil slightly.

"Secondly, to answer the question of why I stopped wearing my engagement. Well.. First of all, that's none of your damn business but seeing as how you NEED to know. I'll tell you. I had taken a bath before bed and put my ring on top of the sink and the next morning while I was still half asleep, I knocked it into the sink accidently and it went down the drain. I called the hotel manager and was told I had to wait for plumbing services. I just recently received a call informing me that my ring had been recovered." Quinn spoke leaving out the part of giving Rachel's address as the return address.

Hayden shook his head and bit his lip. "Third! I answer text and phone calls from the people I believe to be my FRIENDS, _Hayden!_ Because that's what FRIENDS do! They call, text have dinner and hang out! But I suppose you've obviously never heard of such a thing, sorry to burst your bubble! Oh wait, no not sorry." Quinn spoke sarcastically.

"And last but not least, my wannabe man?" Quinn scoffed with an evil chuckle. "Is not a _man."_ Quinn spoke. Hayden's eyes bulged at the news. "Yeah, that's right. The person, my _fiancé_ that you have been insulting and disrespectfully disregarded this entire is a woman. See, despite what you may think about you knowing me. You. know. nothing. I'm going to make myself perfectly clear here. I don't want you Hayden. I don't feel attraction to you in any other way than platonic. I don't dream about you or fantasize about you or what being with you might be like. The only reason I even met you for coffee was because I felt bad. I felt like a shitty friend since you have been calling me but I barely had answered. So, when you called and said you were visiting you grandfa-" The blonde cut her self off with a gasp and shocked wide eyes. The memory hitting her completely. It was in that moment that Hayden realized what she had just realized. He lied. "Oh my god.."

"Quinn-" Hayden jumped to speak before the blonde could.

"You lied to me?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Quinn, please. I can explain-" Hayden spoke quickly stepping forward as Quinn took a step back.

"You lied to me ?! All this time I've been feeling like an asshole for not being a good friend and you exploited that and fucking _lied to me!_ there's NOTHING TO FUCKING EXPLAIN, HAYDEN! YOU LIED YOU ASSHOLE!" Quinn shouted drawing attention to them but the blonde was in full rage mode now. There was no stopping it.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE ARE YOU HIDING, HUH?! WHAT ABOUT THE CHINESE THEATRE WERE YOUR FRIENDS EVEN REALLY COMING?!" Quinn exploded and Hayden bowed his head in shame and winced. Quinn's breath left her lungs.

She felt foolish. Betrayed and gutted that she had been so nieve to believe in the man before her just as she had Thomas. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING?! YOU MANIPULATED OUR FRIENDSHIP AND MY _TRUST_ IN YOU FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH FUCKING NEEDS?!" Quinn said stepping away as Hayden tried to step forward.

"No! I swear Quinn, I just wanted to see you! I think I'm in love with you! Can't you see I did this for us! Whoever she is can't love you the way I-FUCK!" Hayden shouted as his face whipped to left after being bulldozed by Quinn's fist.

"YOU LEAVE MY FIANCE OUT OF THIS! YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT HAYDEN AND I'M WARNING YOU NOW! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" Quinn shouted and with that she turned on her heel and ran back to the mall in search of her sister. Leaving Hayden to dropped to the bench in defeat as he held his jaw. Crying for the first time ever in his life over a woman.

Quinn fumbled with her phone, her hands shaking from adrenalin. She finally dialed her sisters number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello, Quinn?" Jade answered with a smile in her voice. "Are you -"

"Jade, please can you come to the car? I need to leave now." Quinn cried into the phone.

"I'm coming now. Quinn, sweetie what's wrong? What happened?"

"Please Jade, I'll explain everything later. Please just get to the car. I need to go."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

The two hung up. Quinn spotted her car, rushing over constantly checking behind her. Past experience with Thomas and Mr. Turner had made her paranoid. She didn't have anyone with her and was terrified that history was repeating itself. She doesn't know where the reaction to hit Hayden came from. She knows it stemmed from him talking down about Rachel but to hit him? She wasn't sure. She didn't even really care, she just wanted to get home.

 **Rachel.**

Rachel paced back and forth in her living room. Her house was the only place she had complete privacy, except for the now occasional unexpected visits from her new crew who were doing checks to make sure Rachel was keeping to contract and none of the old team or Quinn were sneaking around.

"All clear." The tall guy in the Armani suit spoke into his cell phone. He is suppose to be Tim's replacement. She thinks his name is spike or something equally as stupid she doesn't care to remember. She needs him gone like yesterday. The guy hangs up his phone and looks at her.

"Are you done?" Rachel ask with attitude.

The man chuckles darkly. "You know, I'd be a little more nice to me if I were you. I could easily fuck your whole shit up. I mean, all I have to do is lie and say I saw Quinn or who ever else here and you breach your contract. Like that." The man said with a snap of his finger. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? And whose going to pay you when the source of your income is no longer in need of your services?" Rachel ask full of attitude and condescendence. The smirk wiped from his face and he scowled at her. "That's what I thought." Rachel said with her own smirk.

"Whatever." He scoffed storming away. Rachel pulled out her phone and activated the grounds cameras. She watched him climb in to his car and speed away. She watched until she was sure he was completely out of the gate and it shut behind him.

The brunette breath a sigh of relief. She ran to the library and walked up to the book she was looking for. It was the only blank book in the far lower corner, she pulled it out as far as it would go. The wall to the left with a large white stone statue engraved into the wall, pulled inward and two people exited.

"That was close." Rachel said.

"Si, I hope you aren't in trouble." Marisol said.

"No, of course not. No one knows about the passage ways. I had put it in the design of the house. They're not even on the blueprints. I had the developer sign a contract. So, even if anyone got hold of this property they wouldn't even know it was here." Rachel assured the woman and her husband.

"Ok, good. We would hate for something to happen to you or Quinn because we're here." Miguel said.

"None sense. I'm the one that called you here. Now, here's Jades number. Your going to call her and she'll give you the address, date and time that you need to be at in two days. She already spoke to Michael. He'll be there with the contracts that you need to sign." Rachel said with a smile. Excitement coursing through her veins. This part of her plan was extremely important and helped a good number of people as well. So, far everything had been running smoothly. "After your done with Michael. He's going to drive you to the airport where you can pick up the ticket. I'll contact you 2 days after. Do you have any questions?" Rachel ask.

"Um.. No. I think we have it." Marisol said with an assured nod. Rachel squealed than pulled the woman into a hug followed by her husband.

"Thank you _so_ much! You have no idea how much your help means to me." Rachel spoke with unshed tears.

"Don't you worry about a thing, mija. We'll get this taken care of and soon all this will be over." Marisol said with a smile.

"Yes, and when it is. You, Quinn, Beth and your baby will be happy together." Miguel spoke as if it were pure fact.

"I hope so. I miss my girls so much. I want to call Quinn so desparately but I'm worried something might happen. Or I might slip up because she is just too addicting to not want to speak to." Rachel said with affection in her tone.

"Don't worry, you'll be together before you know it." Marisol said.

"Before I know it can't come soon enough." Rachel replied.

"Patience will get you everything." Miguel said with a smile. Rachel nodded firmly at the truth of that statement.

"Alright, well. This is it. Soon you two we'll be part of the cavalry. One more week and I'll be where I've been dying to be even if it's only for a short reprieve. At this point I'll take anything." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes and we will be right there with you." Marisol said with a smile hugging the brunette once more.

"Ok. Come on. It's time do the back and forth of we can't and sure you can. Until you give in and see that my logic is correct." Rachel said with a smile as she walked the confused pair with her to her 6 car garage, that had been only housing one car the entire time up until the week that Jade had flown in.

Rachel knew having Marisol and Miguel constantly traveling through bus, train or taxi was not only costly on the couple but also very dangerous as far as her plan is concerned.

It would look odd if a taxi came pulling up to the estate all the time considering everything. Some one might think it's Quinn or something. Rachel plans to pretend to hire Marisol as her maid and Miguel as her grounds keeper but really Marisol and Miguel will be playing her messengers.

Marisol and Miguel are to act as if they can't speak a word of English. Everything they hear and see is to be reported to Rachel or Jade. When ever Rachel needs documents sent to Michael for finalizing, it would be delivered by Marisol or Miguel.

So, to make sure there is never the excuse for anyone to offer the ride or any possible chance that the paps find her little secret garden and happen to take pictures of a taxi constantly at her door. Rachel had Jade purchase the cars along with Quinn's when she first implemented her plan and had them delivered. The brunette opened the door that led to the garage. The automatic lights turning on to expose two Prius. One silver and one navy blue.

"Now, before you start denying my offer. Allow me to explain." Rachel said with a smile.

 **QUINN.**

Quinn sat in her guest room at her grandmother's house. She had been crying for like 8 minutes than that turned into feeling foolish again than finally settled on pure fucking rage.

Why did this always happen to her? She constantly attracts psychotic men like Mr. Turner and Thomas and now she had to add Hayden to the list. She couldn't believe she fell for it.

Any of it. She also feels like a cheater because he had taken her out though she paid for herself all those times but the intention behind it was still there. She has to tell Rachel the truth.

She can't honestly hide this. The blonde was pulled from her musings by a knock on her door. She had already told Jade everything that happened from start to finish and than had to repeat herself when she got back to her grandmothers house and her red tear stained face caused her mother and grandmother to worry.

"Come in." Quinn called out softly.

The door opened revealing Judy. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Judy ask sweetly.

"I'm fine now. What do you need?" Quinn ask sweetly.

"Oh well. I know you just got back and I know your not up for anymore talking but your grandmother and I are cooking and we're missing a few ingredients. I would send your sister but she never comes back with what I originally send her for and I don't want to both-"

"Whatever is it and I'll get it." Quinn said with a smile as she stood up. She walked up to her mother pulling her into a hug just because she could and would never tire of it. Judy giggled and hugged her back.

"Thank you sweetheart but are you sure it's not a bother?" Judy ask kindly to be sure.

"No, not at all." Quinn replied with a smile. "In fact, I could use some more fresh air." The two exited the room. They headed down stairs and straight for the kitchen. Her Grandmother was kneading dough on the wooden old table that belong to her own great-great grandmother. Her sister was at the island slicing vegetables. Beth was at the table peeling potatoes. Her mother at the counter writing down what she needed. Quinn's heart swelled with unconditional love. Four generations of Cassadine women strong beautiful and bold. Her eyes misted a little remembering that just 4 months ago she believed she'd never have this. She pulled her cell phone out to take a picture.

"Alright, this is what we need." Judy spoke handing Quinn the paper.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Quinn said with a smile. She walked to the foyer putting on her jacket, preparing to leave.

 **RACHEL.**

Rachel sighed as she listen to Danielle complain from her seat to her right. It had been 3 hours since her meeting with Marisol and Miguel. They did try to deny the vehicles but ultimately Rachel won the debate.

Rachel felt exhausted and did not want to be here talking about the wedding especially since she was just here for show. Rachel was pulled from her thoughts abruptly when Danielle screamed in pain.

The brunettes head whipped to the right in worry. Danielle's hands were cupping her stomach her face full blown in pain. Rachel jumped to her feet.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Rachel ask and Danielle nodded as tears began to form in her eyes than drop uncontrollably unable to speak as the pain became unbearable. Rachel's heart bottomed out as she pulled out her phone immediately dialing 911.

 **QUINN AT THE SUPERMARKET.**

Quinn has been at the market for a little over 14 minutes. She had got everything but one item. She turned down the aisle and spotted the item she needed reaching for it immediately. At the same time another larger hand reached out for it, bumping her own.

"Oh I'm sorry you g-" Quinn started.

"Please excuse me, after you m-" The voice beside her gruffed out.

The two spoke simultaneously before Quinn froze in place as she looked to her left at the person who had reached for it. There standing tall and broad was her father.

Except, he didn't look like her father as she remembers him looking years prior. He was not in his power suit but in what could only be described as lumber jack clothing.

He had thick steel toe boots. Navy blue workman jeans, a red and black wool button down with a white crew shirt under. He had a jean jacket on with a sleeveless bomber jacket over the jean jacket. The button up tucked into his pants with a brown belt.

His normally cleaned shaven face was covered with a full mustache and beard. It wasn't long, though. It looked good. His short hair cut was also different because now his hair was long reaching his shoulders in all it's blonde beauty. His face had aged with worry and stress lines all over. He looked like a completely different man.

"Lucy?" Russell's voice spoke with a rough tremble. Emotions clear as day resounding in Quinn's ear.

Quinn's body snapped into action as she felt like a scared little girl again. She whipped around abandoning her cart as she sped through the aisles in search of an exit.

She could hear Russell behind her calling her name. She reached the doors and stepped through finally breathing fresh winter air. She was headed for her car but was pulled to a stop once again by her wrist for a second time that day.

"Lucy, please. I know you don't want to speak to me but please. I'm begging you, can we pl-" Russell began quickly only to be cut off by Quinn.

"I don't owe you anything." Quinn ground out as she whipped around on him with fire in her eyes.

"I-I know I wasn't insinuating that you-" Russell tried to speak but was cut off again.

"I don't owe you the time of day!" Quinn spoke louder, her anger and hurt getting to her. All the emotions she felt for 6 years for this man rising to the surface.

"No, you don't which is why I-" Russell started to agree.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Where do you get off asking me!" Quinn began to yell.

"I'm sorry but-" Russell tried again but Quinn had, had enough for the day. The men in her life constantly causing her some form of pain. She exploded.

"YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME, WHEN ALL I WANTED-ALL I NEEDED WAS FOR MY DADDY TO HOLD ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK! BECAUSE HE WAS THERE TO PROTECT ME AND WOULD NEVER STOP LOVING ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! WHY?! HUH?! WAS IT BECAUSE I WASN'T YOUR LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! BECAUSE I WOULD RUIN YOUR PRECIOUS REPUTATION THE SECOND ANYONE FOUND OUT! I HAVE BEEN ON MY OWN FOR 6 YEARS STRUGGLING! ALONE! AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK! NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE WHEN YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME ONE WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Quinn shouted. Years of every thought and painful memory poured from her in waves. The blonde not realizing that she was crying or beet red in the face nor her voice hoarse from screaming at him. Russell just stood there and let her yell as every one in the parking lot watched on.


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N Hello everyone and thanks for your reviews and love for this story. I just read four reviews for the last chapter that just cracked me up while simultaneously made me feel sorrow for all you loyal followers because you guys have been awesome and patient. So, I'm writing this authors note for the next chapter because it's CHRISTMAS! and we all know that all the good boys and girls get exactly what they ask for on Christmas, right? I don't own glee or any of it's characters or storylines, until next time!._

 **RACHEL AND DANIELLE NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN-WEILL CORNELL MEDICAL CENTER..**

Rachel sat in her wheel chair as she listened to the doctor tell her what the hell just happened with Danielle. "She has high blood pressure and is stressed. Her body is too sensitive to carry. So, I'm going to be placing her on bed rest for a few weeks. Just for precaution." The doctor informed the brunette. Rachel nodded her understanding. They were speaking in the doctors office because Danielle refused to have Rachel in the room. Rachel could tell there was something he wanted to say.

"What is it doctor?" Rachel ask.

The man took off his glasses and sighed. "Ms. Berry, I'm not quite sure if you are aware of this or not but.. There were low traces of cocaine found in Danielle's system that are the caused behind her pain. The baby had a reaction-"

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouted not letting him finish his sentence. The brunette whipped her wheel chair around and rushed out of the room the doctor hot on her tail. The brunette rushed to Danielle's room. Thankfully, the door being open because a nurse was currently checking her vitals, was able to enter the room without struggling with the door. Rachel knew she didn't have to worry about her volume because the entire floor had been emptied and secured for Danielle's stay. Everyone being gaged by confidentiality contracts.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DRUG?! DRUGS?! YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY PUTTING MY CHILD IN JEOPARDY!" Rachel shouted unexpectedly causing boith women to jump in surprise before Danielle's face scowled in annoyance.

"WHAT I DO WITH MY BODY IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Danielle shouted back.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! OR JUST IGNORANT?! YOUR BODY FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE PREGNANCY BELONGS TO ME BECAUSE YOU ARE CARRYING MY CHILD! YOU ARE UNDER CONTRACT-" Rachel shouted but was cut off by Danielle's own anger.

"NO WHERE IN YOUR CONTRACT DO IT STATE THAT I CAN'T HAVE FUN! JUST BECAUSE THIS THING IS IN ME DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HAV-" Danielle was cut off by Rachel again.

"BITCH, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE FUCKING THING I'LL CALL THE COPS RIGHT NOW!" Rachel stated firmly with no fear of consequence in her eyes. Danielle could feel the rage and tension radiating from the brunette and the truth was in Rachel's eyes. She'd call the cops.

"YOU WOULDN'-"

"YES, THE FUCK I WOULD BECAUSE AS LONG AS THAT BABY IS IN YOU AND NOT OUT BREATHING ON HIS OR HER OWN! I WILL DO WHATEVER WHENEVER THE FUCK I HAVE TO, TO KEEP HIM HIM OR HER SAFE AND THAT INCLUDES THROWING YOUR ASS IN JAIL!" Rachel threaten with venom. Danielle's eyes widen a fraction at seeing the blatant truth in the brunettes enraged filled eyes. Danielle scowled and slumped back into her bed in anger.

"From now on, your ass is on bed rest. I will be calling my lawyer today and drawing up a new contract for you to sign with NO drugs or alcohol allowed any where near you. Because I will sue the fucking pants off any one that even stands a hundred feet from you with it. Your going to sign it whether you like it or not. If something happens to MY child, bitch! Your going to wish you were dead. Am I clear?" Rachel glowered as she grit out. Danielle gave a barely there slight nod in annoyance. Rachel whipped her chair around and exited the room without another word.

 **QUINN AND RUSSELL AT A DINER NEXT TO THE SUPERMARKET.**

Quinn had texted her mother informing her that she would be late getting back but not to worry. The two most stubborn of the Fabray's sat with their burgers untouched.

Quinn just knew she'd have to be the one to open her mouth because her father was too prideful to start it. Quinn was about to open her mouth when her father spoke first.

"I know you won't believe anything that I'll say but I need and want to say this because I have been needing and wanting to say this to you for 6 years." Russell spoke softly, exactly the way he used to when she was just a little girl.

Quinn felt her body relax at the sound but her heart weary of his very possibly hateful words, that she had become accustom to when she was in high school. However; once again he shocked her. "I'm so sorry." Quinn blinked owlishly wondering if she had heard correctly. "I know sorry isn't enough but I am. I'm sorry for kicking you out. I'm sorry for putting my hands on you, disrespecting you in the way I promised you I never would again after spanking you when you were 5. I'm sorry for making your years in high school difficult and miserable with my expectations. So much so that you couldn't even enjoy your high school experience. I'm sorry for making you feel like nothing you did was good enough. Because everything that you are, is worth so much more than what I could ever fathom as being perfect. I'm sorry for missing your ballet recitals. I'm sorry for missing your cheerleading and glee club competitions. Most of all I'm sorry for not being the father nor man that you needed me to be when you needed me the most." As Russell began talking his eyes welled with tears and he began to cry so emotionally and spoke with such passion in his voice his vocal chords quivered.

His eyes holding deep remorse and sorrow. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I am." Russell spoke sincerely. Quinn hadn't realized she too had tears coming down her face.

She was too enthralled by the man before her. He was her father and though his attire was different you could see the real difference in his eyes. You could see the demons of his past weighing him done.

You could see the loss of his child in his eyes even though said child was sat before him. Quinn licked her dry lips. She didn't know what to say. She expected something completely different, not this. So, she ask the only thing that she could.

"What changed?" Quinn ask softly not accusing but weary.

"Honestly?" Russell ask and Quinn nodded. "It didn't hit me right away. After your mother slapped me and ran after you along with your sister. I was in the house by myself obviously. I was still angry and disappointed. When your mother and sister had finally returned the next evening I was hit with a little worry because I honestly thought you'd head to the college anyway and do the smart thing and get an abortion." Russell stated shamefully and Quinn winced.

"Your mother and I argued as in actually argued. We screamed at each other in ways we never had before and your mother had hit me on more than one occasion. One argument though sent her through the roof. She had just printed these "Have you seen me?' flyers and someone at work had saw it and was showing it around." Russell said with a sad sigh at the memory.

"I completely lost it and rushed home. I was tired of her throwing you leaving in my face. At the time, I still believed you would show up because you'd run out of money and need my help. In my own twisted logic you were just as much at fault for getting pregnant and being foolish." Russell shook his head at his own stupidity. He licked his lips and continued.

"When I got home and confronted your mother, telling her that I 'Put my foot down' On the matter" Russell said using air quotes. "And said she needed to let you go because you would come home eventually. She snapped like I had never seen before and had her first break down." Russell spoke getting emotional again.

He took a deep calming breathe as his ex wife's meltdown resurfaced in his memories. Quinn was captivated by the story and the faraway trance like state he was falling under as he retold his truth.

"She was hospitalized and when I went to see her she looked so small and fragile, nothing like I've always seen her. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it. She told me she wanted nothing to do with me and was filing for a divorce. I was shocked and was arguing with her though I was already told she needed rest. It still didn't hit me how serious everything was nor the fact that you weren't coming home but I felt something in me that I refuse to acknowledge. That moment when she looked at me with disgust and said ' _Russell, when are you going to realize that your daughter is gone and never coming back. When are you going to realize that your argument happened 2 months ago. Wake up and realize that your daughter is gone because of you and your stupid selfish need to be just like that evil sad excuse of a man you call your boss. Now leave and don't come back."_ Russell wiped his tears and continued after clearing his thought.

"I ran into your sister in the hall and when I tried to speak to her she walked right passed me as if I didn't exist. It hurt but what hurt more was a week later when I came home from work to find your mother had come when I wasn't there and moved out. Only taking her clothing and shoes. She didn't take any furniture. None of her jewelry and her car was left in the garage. Her car and house keys were left on the counter along with her wedding rings and the divorce papers she had drawn up. Her portion was already signed and was just waiting for my signature." Russell said with a scoff of shame.

"I had the nerve to be furious. I went to my car to go out and get her, when I realized I had no idea where she went. It was a hard pill to swallow that she actually left me. I droved to her mothers that night but was shocked to hear she wasn't there. It was then that I realized she still hadn't told her mother anything about you being kicked out and when your grandmother ask me what was wrong and I told her.. Let's just say that her cane is just as deadly as she is." Russell chuckled and was surprised and filled with warmth to hear a small giggled from Quinn.

"Now the arrogant part of my mind that thought the same as I thought with you. Assured me that she'd come home too eventually. I decided if I didn't sign the divorce papers she'd come whether angry or not I was sure I could dissuade her from the divorce. What I didn't count on was the fact that your mother didn't actually care if the papers were signed or not. She meant what she said, she wanted nothing to do with me." Russell spoke achingly of his wife as just the mere idea of Judy not wanting him crippled every fiber of his being.

"Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and before I knew it.. A year had passed. In that year, I had come to many realizations. The first was hard to come to terms with because I still refused to believe that you were really gone but eventually.. I did." Russell spoke sadly as he looked Quinn in the eyes.

"The second was your mother and sister were permanently out of my life as well. I had started drinking myself into a stupor. So much so I had been hit by a car." Russell stated and Quinn's eyes widen in shock at the news.

"I was in the hospital when I was informed that the number given for my emergency contact-your mother- was not in service. That was it. I had my own breakdown after that revelation and when I was released I went back to drinking heavily. I got into a bar fight than drove home drunk and drove my BMW into a light post. Thank god it was already 3 am on a Tuesday and there wasn't any one else on the roads. I was hospitalized again only this time with a DUI. When my doctor in I was immediately filled with rage at who it was." Russell spoke with animated eyes and warm genuine smile. Quinn leaned forward in anticipation.

"Who was it?" Quinn ask. Russell smiled at her awed child like wonder.

"It was my former best friend from high school, Leroy Berry." Russell stated happily.

At the name Quinn's jaw hit the floor. "Your best friend in high school was Leroy Berry? As in Rachel Berry's father?" Quinn ask to be completely sure they were speaking of the same Berry.

"Yes. The one and only. He and I slowly lost contact as real life got in the way. Especially, when I started working for Mr. Dotson. When we first moved to Lima I hadn't spoken to Leroy since our 4th year of college just after my and your mothers wedding which he was my best man for, by the way. You probably don't remember but when you were four and were looking with your mother at wedding photos, you saw a picture of he and I and asked who he was and I said he was the greatest best friend that anyone could ask for. That he was my moral compass." Russell spoke with pure affection and respect in his tone.

"Wow.." Quinn whispered in awe.

"As I was saying, when we first moved to Lima I hadn't seen or spoken to him in a few years. When I first heard about the only gay couple in Lima through my boss I had no idea it was Leroy." Russell said with honesty in his eyes and voice.

"I always knew he was gay because when we were 13 he told me he was. I told him he was still my brother and loved him anyway. But being new to Lima and having the job that I was lucky enough to get since I struggled so bad finding work after college and was a new father, I was scared to speak up." Russell sighed and continued.

" I knew everyone hated him because he was gay and I didn't want to be associated with him or his family because I wanted climb the corporate ladder and actually make something of myself with out having to ask my own father for a hand out. I wanted to be a father and husband that my family could be proud of, just like my own father and his father before him." Russell spoke with emotion. You could see how important it was to him to be good enough to be called a father and husband and it hurt him to realize that he never actually achieved that goal because he lost everything just trying to achieve by allowing some one else to ruin his ideals.

"The more time I spent with my boss and the more he spoke about them full of disgust and hatred. I didn't realize that slowly I was becoming the same man that I actually despised. So, when Leroy showed up in my hospital room, I let loose some despicable choice of words and Leroy said nothing. He just watched me with sad disappointed eyes. It secretly hurt to see them aimed at me and made me even more angry." Russell took a sip of his water than continued.

" I had broken my leg in 3 places and dislocated a shoulder. I couldn't really do much but run my mouth. I was to stay in the hospital for a few days and during those few days Leroy was my doctor. I didn't want him to and refused to have him care for me but some how he did anyway. I didn't know at the time, what high rank he held at the hospital." Russell said with an amused chuckle. Bringing a young shine to his eyes that Quinn had never seen before. She like it.

"No matter what I threw at him, he stood by my side in silence taking care of me when he didn't need to. When I was released I couldn't drive and was going to call a taxi but instead Leroy and his husband Hiram were parked out front waiting for me. They took me straight to their house and I was introduced to Shelby. Who also is such a wonderful person. At the time they're optimism pissed me off. But still they took me into there home during my recovery though I caused them nothing but uncomfortable and hurtful mayhem." Russell spoke with disgust of himself.

'

"It took a few weeks but eventually they broke me. Eventually they got me to speak about you and your mother and sister. They opened a wound I didn't even realize I had. They broke down the man that Mr. Dotson had created and I felt the old me reemerging stronger than I had ever been before." Russell smiled filling with unadulterated happiness. Quinn was mesmerized.

"Hiram's sister was a therapist and had come to see me during the healing of my leg. She helped me understand what happened and who I am. I struggled with not drinking because after years of staying over with Mr. Dotson I'd spend hours drinking with him to the point of still needing a drink when I got home and before bed. I didn't even know I was an alcoholic." Russell said with a scoff of disbelief for being so stupid.

"Leroy, Hiram and Shelby stood by me, though. They helped push me and when I stumbled and slipped by breaking down and binge drinking. They'd pull me back in line. When I finally was healed and strong enough to walk on my own. I limped my way to Mr. Dotson's office and gave him a piece of mind after I knocked him on his ass in front of the entire office and it felt amazing." Russell chuckled and Quinn giggled a little louder that time.

"Granted, he did call the police and I was arrested and spent some time in jail for aggravated assault but it was worth it to me. When I got out I came home to no job, no family and only two men and a school teacher but I felt more rich in their company. The only thing I needed to do was find a job. Hiram was the one to offer me a job. Hiram owns a lumber company." Russell said pulling his sleeveless bomber jacket to the side to show the badge sewn into the jean jacket.

"I took the job and sold my house. I bought a modest much smaller 2 bedroom house on Fair grove Street, near Hiram and Leroy. I've been working for Hiram ever since. In fact, the only reason I'm in Troy is because I'm dropping off a load. Then I'm heading back to Lima. I was just picking up groceries tonight so I wouldn't have to get up and shop tomorrow because I usually take my Sundays to sleep in." Russell said in a matter fact tone.

"Anyway, with they're help I've been alcohol free for 5 years now, I still go to every AA meeting and I'm as happy as I can be. I came to realize that everything happened for a reason. After everything was said and done and though your mother was still living in Lima that whole year. I never ran into her until I had gone to Burt's garage to get my tire changed and she happened to be there with her own car, that she got on her own." Russell spoke in such a dreamy tone of his ex wife that Quinn could tell he was still just as in love with her as the day they met.

"She was just as beautiful as she always is. At first, she was weary to talk to me but we eased into conversation. After that she left. The following weeks it seemed I was running into her every where I went. We eventually exchanged numbers and became friends." Russell said with a bashful smile and light shrug of his shoulder. Quinn smiled warmly at him trying to be casual about it but you could tell he was so grateful for at least his ex wife's friendship.

"Anytime she needs something fix she calls me. She called me when you had first came back and we cried together on the phone and I apologized again. She told me not to come by the house without permission because she already lost you once and though she loved me, she was not going to lose you again." Quinn was in tears again. Her mother's love shining in the purest form through this story she ached to hug her mother in that moment.

"I told her I understood and respect her wishes. So, I took the delivery for Troy a few days ago. I honestly had no idea you'd be here but when I saw you I knew this would be my only chance. I had to speak to you and apologize even if you never wanted to see me again but I had to tell you my truths. Tell you of how my mistakes have freed me and hopefully made me into the man you always needed me to be." Russell finished.

Quinn looked at him and for the life of her couldn't stop the little girl in her from standing and going around to his side of the table and pulled him into a hug. For the first time ever she heard a sob rip from her father as he wracked with the force of it. "I'm so sorrrry." Russell cried into the hug.

Quinn wasn't fairing better. People were looking at them and Quinn released him. "I can't say that I forgive you right now because I'd be lying. It's hard for me to reconcile who you use to be with the person you are now and I don't know if I ever could." Quinn spoke honestly.

"I'll work and wait as long as I have to for your forgiveness. I'll give you the rest of my life. Whether you do or don't I don't care but the rest of my life is yours." Russell spoke serious and strongly. Quinn could not only see but feel the truth of that statement.

Rachel sat in her wheel chair in anger as she rehashed everything that had happened at the hospital and what the doctor told her about the cocaine in Danielle's system to Officer Schmidt. The brunette immediately called officer Schmidt and ask him to meet her at her penthouse that Danielle was currently living in. Rachel was furious upon her arrival. Because there wasn't an ounce of evidence of cocaine or any drug for that matter anywhere. They searched the entire suite but it was clean. officer Schmidt was in the middle of setting up the hidden cameras that Rachel requested knowing she'd get a hell of a lot more dirt when Danielle was released.

"Well, if she does it again and here at home at least we'll catch in time." Schmidt said as he installed the last camera.

"Could you imagine what could have happened to my baby! I can't even.." Rachel spoke in fear.

"Hey, try not to worry your self sick. Right now, you know for sure the baby is still ok. For now let's make sure we keep a closer eye on things and make sure that when the time comes we have enough evidence to put her away for a long time." officer Schmidt said.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. She just wanted all this to be over. SHe wanted Quinn, beth and her baby where they belong and that was with her. The closer she got to her end goal the more nervous she became. Worry that her luck would run out before she had a chance to finish what she started.

 **THE CASSADINE MANSION.**

Quinn had called her mother and told her everything. She was still in shock after parting ways with Russell. It was bittersweet and full of shaky uncertainty but now she understood. If she were 19 or 20 she's more than positive she wouldn't have understood where he was coming from but now she gets it. She now has experience with how someone could twist your way of thinking because she had experienced it with Thomas. She could only imagine how it must have been working for a person like Mr. Dotson.


	60. Chapter 60

**ROCKEFELLA CENTER CHRISTMAS EVE.**

Rachel had to be at Times Square at the crack of dawn and get ready for a Christmas Eve concert special, Alex and Angela had signed her on to immediately when it was first being discussed.

The concert would be held at Rockefella center. She and 12 other artist are to perform. Have an interviews and take pictures with children along with Santa Clause. It was a great experience to have for any fan but extremely tiring for the performer.

It was now a little past 2 pm and the concert was still going but was close to an end. There were fans every where and the show was being recorded live. She hoped that Quinn and Beth were watching. She missed them so much. She knew Alex and Angela were currently on they're phones trying to find some way to get her into more work. She's pretty sure they're trying to kill her but what ever.

 **TWO WEEKS AFTER QUINN'S FIGHT WITH HAYDEN AND RECONNECTION WITH RUSSEL. TROY, OHIO THAT SAME MOMENT IN TIME AS RACHEL'S LIVE PERFORMANCE.**

Quinn, Beth, Jade, Judy and grandma Beth were all glued to the television screen watching Rachel perform. They were all enchanted by the brunette. She was working the stage with high energy and excitement. People were going crazy and Quinn was falling in love all over again.

"My is she talented." Grandma Beth said with a smile and awe.

"Oh yes, you should see the last movie she did. She can pull emotions so spot on, it's as if she's not acting at all." Judy said with a smile. "And she's a Broadway darling." Judy continued with excitement gushing over the brunette.

Grandma Beth's eyes shined at the news. "Really?! Quinnie?" Grandma Beth called out abruptly.

A slightly distracted Quinn looked at her grandma. "Yes?"

"You did very good. She sounds like a keeper." Grandma Beth said with a nod and smile.

Quinn's eyes bulged and she choked on her saliva. Jade cackled in laughter followed by her mother. "Yo-You-"

"Know? Yes, do I mind that she's a woman? No. Your mother and Jade have already told me everything she has done for you and my great grand daughter and in my book she is a keeper. I'd Tell you to stop wasting time and make her a Cassadine but your a Fabray. I know how stubborn you Fabray's can be." Grandma Beth finished with a wink.

Quinn was dumbfounded but slowly her smile began to shine. "So.. You-You all approve?" Quinn ask to be sure.

"Honey, if you don't snatch her up someone else will and I would be very upset with you if someone else did." Judy said with a smile.

"Yeah, watch out because I could have a secret fetish for tiny brunettes." Jade said with a devious smirk. Quinn narrowed her eyes and launched a couch pillow at her. Her mother and grandmother laughing at they're antics.

"What's a fetish?" Beth ask. Everyone one in the room froze forgetting she was there.

"Oh, that's all you." Quinn said to Jade.

"Wha-No! I-" Jade tried but was cut off by Judy.

"You said it, you explain it." Judy said.

"I agree." Grandma Beth spoke with finalty. Jade looked around at all 4 eyebrows raised at her in question. The blonde slumped her shoulders in defeat.

 **RACHEL, ALEX AND ANGELA.**

Rachel sat in the back of the limo with Alex and Angela speaking to each other about Rachel's upcoming wedding. Rachel knew the next few minutes were crucial so she had to act accordingly. She huffed irritably.

"Will you two shut up already! I don't want to have to listen to you two talk about that bullshit sham of a wedding." Rachel ground out.

Alex spoke first. "Oh yeah? Well, too bad, I don't give a shit. This wedding is going to be the wedding of the year whether you like or not!" Alex spat.

"Yes, and we have to stay on top of things now that Danielle is on bed rest." Angela piped up.

"Whatever.." Rachel grumbled. "STOP HERE!" Rachel shouted abruptly causing the double A's to jump in surprise. The two looked around confused.

"What are-" Angela began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Alex go in there and get my 9 bottles of red wine." Rachel snapped.

"Do I loo-" Alex began but was cut off by a very pissed off Rachel.

"NOW!" Rachel shouted with authority. Both Alex and Angela jumped again in surprise.

Alex's eyes hardened but Rachel spoke again. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Go! It's Christmas eve and though you two and the rest of your fucking minions can enjoy your holiday with family and friends. I have to spend it alone. So, go in there and get my fucking wine so I can drink myself into a stupor and pass out for the rest of the night." Rachel spoke with her own deathly hardened eyes and vicious tongue.

"Just go, Alex. We're wasting time. We have that party to get to." Angela spoke not wanting Rachel to have a blow up. You could see it in the brunettes eyes that she was on the brink of either a blow up or a meltdown.

" _Fine."_ Alex gritted out.

Rachel slumped into her seat and stared hard out the window with her arms crossed over her chest with a tense posture and locked jaw. Angela knew she had to diffuse the brunette before Alex got back because Alex would take jabs and Rachel in this state is unpredictable.

"Rachel-" Angela was about to begin her guilt trip but was cut off by Rachel.

 _"Don't."_ Rachel grit out. Her eyes full with unshed tears. "You already got what you wanted. Everyone in my life is out of the picture, so just leave me the fuck alone already." Rachel spoke angrily low and she wiped a few straying tears while keeping her eyes facing out the window.

Angela sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

7 minutes later Alex came back with the bag wine. Just as Angela thought he would, Alex took a jab at Rachel. "Here you go wino. Have fun, drowning in your own pathetic puke." Alex said waiting for a come back that never came.

The rest of the car ride was rode in silence with the exception of Alex and Angela typing away on they're phones. They pulled up to Rachel's house in record time. Rachel sullenly was helped out of the car into her wheel chair. She slammed the door angrily. Just as she took rolled forward Angela's voice wrung out.

"Rachel remember that you have that photo shoot 2 days after Christmas. I'll be expecting you there ready whether your still drunk or not. Do I make myself clear?" Angela ask in a no none sense tone like always.

"Fuck! I know will you just leave me alone already! I did your stupid fucking concert! I know your going to have every fucking crew member in to check on me! I get it! My life belongs to you! I'm not allowed to make a move without you holding my fucking hand! So, just leave already so I can fucking drink!" Rachel spat trembling with rage.

Angela and Alex knew what Rachel was going to do. She was going to do what she always did during holidays and her birthdays. Drink, cry, and question why was this her life.

They had one of the crew members coming to check up on Rachel at mid night. To be sure Rachel really did spend it alone and not secretly have anyone come by. They even set up a car outside the front gate hidden so even after they checked on her she'd be on watch for the next 24 hours. Any car that came in or out would be seen because there was no other entrance but that front gate.

"Ok, drunky we get it." Alex said laughing at the brunette. "God, your so pathetic." With that the two laughed rolling up the window as they pulled off. Rachel rolled into her house in anger.

 **TROY, OHIO CHRISTMAS EVE DINNER.**

Quinn sat at the table with the rest of the Cassadine-Fabray family. This year was Grandma Beth's turn to host Christmas so the entirety of the Fabray name and Cassadine name were under one roof and it was insane. Granted, every one was staying at a hotel but they were there as soon as there bags hit the hotel room floor.

Russell's 3 brother's and 4 sister's, Judy's 3 sisters and 2 brother's with their own adult children and grand children had arrived separately that morning and were all over Quinn and Beth.

The house had been full of laughter, squealing children running around and wine flowing non stop. Quinn couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. The stories being shared were hilarious.

Beth had been playing and laughing and it brought Quinn to tears. Her daughter was happy and had copious amounts of presents under the tree from every one. Once the news had spread of Quinn's return in the last two weeks every one had wanted to spoil the new addition.

Quinn has also been texting her father since they had exchanged phone numbers and have met 4 times for coffee, so far. He had been driving to Troy to meet Quinn because Judy, Jade and Quinn had decided to stay at Grandma Beth's until Christmas.

He and Quinn were taking baby steps and it seemed to be going well. Quinn had assured her mother, sister and grandmother that it was ok for Russell to still stop in for Christmas like he did every year. So, Christmas day Beth would be meeting her grandfather for the first time.

Quinn still couldn't believe it. The entire time she has been thinking about Rachel and that's the only painful ache she feels at the moment. She wishes Rachel could be there with them. She wishes she could introduce the love of her life to her family because she knows they'd love her.

 **12:03 AM RACHEL'S HOUSE.**

Rachel heard the pounding on her door and grabbed her bottle of wine than wheeled her way to the front door. Pulling the door open with aggravated force. She stared up at the man with fire in her eyes, tear stained cheeks and swaying in her seat slightly on the spot in her drunken haze.

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouted at Spike upon opening the door.

He smirked at her. "Hey, wino. Merry Christmas to you, too." He scoffed out as he pushed past her. Beginning his search of the house. He snorted when he checked her bedroom and saw multiple bottle of wine. Half of them still unopened the other half empty.

"Wow, Alex was right. You really are drinking and crying pathetically. What? No movie?" Spike jabbed with as he cackled. Rachel glowered.

"Are you fucking done?!" Rachel growled.

"Almost." Spike said. He continued the search and turned up empty. "Alright, loser. I'll let you get back to your pity party. I've got my own party to attend to." Spike said with a smirk and Rachel threw her almost empty bottle at him crashing it into her wall, way out of range of him. He cackled, again. "How drunk are you loser?" He laughed.

"Ju-Just leave me the fu-fuck alone already!" Rachel shouted heavily drunk as she burst into tears. Spike laughed and shook his head as he left. Rachel pulled out her phone and watched the cameras as he left out of the gates. Rachel smirked and wiped her tears. She rolled to her room and pulled out her burner phone. She pressed speed dial 2 and waited.

"Merry Christmas eve, Rach!" Was spoken so warm and sweetly she felt it in her chest.

"Merry Christmas eve, Schmidty." Rachel replied with a shit eating smile. She wasn't drunk at all and only acted drunk to make it believable. She had poured half the bottles down the drain and spread them around her room to make it look like she had. She needed them to believe she'd be in a drunken stupor to the point of being unable to move. So, her next move would go unnoticed.

"You ready?" He ask with a smile in his tone. He pulled the phone from his ear when an ear piercing squeal resounded on the line.

"Sorry! Yes, Yes I'm ready! Like you wouldn't believe, I'm ready!" Rachel rushed out in glee.

"Alright, I've got the coordinates. I'll be landing in about 20 minutes." Officer Schmidt said with a smile.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed.

"As you should be. You deserve this!" Officer Schimdt replied.

"Alright, see you soon." Rachel said. "And thank you again Schmidty." Rachel said sincerely, her eyes filling with tears at the man's kindest.

"Don't thank me, Rach. Just be happy." He replied sweetly.

"I will. OK see you soon."

"See you soon." He replied.

The two hung up. Rachel rolled to her closet and pulled out the back pack she had already packed the night prior. She rolled her way through the house. She knew Alex and Angela had some one watching the house which is why she purposely left the lights off all day and only had the bed room lamp on. Rachel also knew every one would be ineberated by this time of night, at their own family parties.

Getting caught up in the festivities forgetting completely about her. She rushed to the library and pulled the book back and the wall opened releasing Marisol and Miguel out in the open from there hiding place.

Rachel had them come to the house while she was doing the Christmas concert and wait for her. They had spent the rest of the day together. They were there to make it look like she was still home, just in case.

After they came out she closed the passage way door again. They rushed to the back door exiting quietly in the dark. Miguel had brought the go cart to the back door earlier that day. He lifted Rachel in to the cart while Marisol closed the brunettes wheelchair up and loaded it along with the brunettes back pack in the back seat. Marisol and Rachel hugged.

"Have fun, mija." Marisol whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I will." Rachel said with a smile.

Marisol stepped back and went back into the house. Miguel pulled off and the two drove out into the open field in the dark. Once they were a safe distance from the house Miguel turned on the head lights.

They drove for well over 15 minutes. Rachel didn't want the chopper to be seen or heard and the only way to achieve that was going out over 4 miles from the house.

They saw the chopper approaching in the distance as they drove. It flew high over their heads and continued in the direction it was suppose to. Rachel was anxious but excited.

It took them another 12 minutes before they were nearing the parked awaiting police chopper. Rachel was lifted from the cart immediately upon the cart stopping a few feet away from the helicopter.

Miguel carried the brunette over handing her to Schmidt who lifted her in and sat her in the front, helping Rachel to buckle up while Miguel got her wheel chair and back pack into the helicopter.

Everything happened so quickly before Rachel knew it they were lifting into the air waving bye to Miguel who waved back with a smile. The two watched as he jumped back into the cart and drove off toward the house.

Rachel looked at officer Schmidt and smiled as her heart felt free in the moment. They flew over the expanse of land before they past over her house and she saw the car still parked outside the gate. She shook her head with a smile. They flew for over 45 minutes before they came to an air strip. Where officer Schmidt landed the chopper.

Officer Schmidt helped her out of the chopper after unloading her wheel chair and pack back. Just than an officer walked up.

"Hey, Joe. This is Rachel. Rachel this is my best friend Joe. The guy I told you about that ma told me to reconcile with." Officer Schmidt said with a laugh.

"Hello, nice to meet you." officer Joe said Kindly. "Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too and thank you for helping me." Rachel replied with her own smile.

"Hey, don't mention it. Now, come on or you'll be late." officer Joe said with a chuckle.

He took the reigns of Rachel's wheel chair after officer Schmidt hugged her good bye. Officer Joe escorted Rachel to a go cart and got her set in. They pulled of and drove in the opposite direction of the chopper. They reached the private jet that Rachel had paid for in cash, weeks in advance when she first had planned to send Quinn to Lima.

Officer Joe smiled and lifted the brunette into his arms carrying her inside. After situating the brunette. A woman in pilot uniform stepped out. "Rachel this is my sister Annabelle. She'll be flying you." Officer Joe said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." Annabelle said.

"Nice to meet you as well. I know it's Christmas and you could be with you-"

Don't worry about it, Rachel. I don't have children." Annabelle assured.

"But still I'm sure you have family or a significant oth-" Rachel tried but Joe chuckled.

"Afraid not kid. This woman's a workaholic who loves to been in the air. This is where she wants to be."

"He's right. Now enough with the apologies and thank you's. Let's get this baby in the air." Annabelle said with excitement and Rachel giggled feeling herself relax more.

"Alright, Rachel. I'll be riding with you for the flight to make sure you aren't seen. After I get you to your designated party. I'll head back with Annabelle. When your get back to New York, I'll be in Columbus waiting for you with Annabelle to escort you back to New York than to Schmidt whole fly you back by chopper the way you came. Alright?" Officer Joe said.

"Yes, sir." Rachel replied sweetly.

"Ouch! Don't do it, kid. I'm only 31." Joe said with a laugh. Annabelle and Rachel laughing along with him. Soon officer Joe and Rachel were all strapped in, Annabelle was taking off. Rachel stared out the window watching New York turn in to a dot as she flew high in the sky with a smile on her face.

 **PORT COMLUMBUS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT CHRISTMAS MORNING 3:44 AM.**

Jade yawned into her hand as she did her best to wake up. She had claimed earlier in the evening yesterday at dinner that she was exhausted and excused herself to bed.

She had woken up a little past midnight and headed out to Columbus to be on time to pick up Rachel from the airport. Jade sipped from her coffee when she jumped in surprise when she heard a throat clear behind her. Jade looked up and straightened upon seeing a police officer.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray. Would you please follow me." Officer Joe said with a kind smile. Jade nodded and stood up to follow him. He escorted the blonde outside and ask where she was parked.

Jade took him to her car and the two got in. He directed her to the far end entrance of the airport where an anxious Rachel and smiling Annabelle were waiting.

Jade smiled as she pulled to a stop. She hopped out the car and rushed to an equally gleeful Rachel. The two hugged tightly wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

Introductions were made and goodbyes with well wishes for a safe flight to Annabelle and Joe along with thank you's. After helping Rachel into the car, the blonde and brunette were headed off back to Troy where Rachel, Quinn and Beth would finally be reunited.

"So, did everything reach you ok?" Rachel ask.

"Yes. All the presents arrived on time. I had my dad stop by the house in Lima to pick them up. He dropped them off after every one went to bed." Jade assured.

Jade had called Rachel after the incident with Hayden followed by Quinn running into their father. At hearing all that Hayden had done Rachel called the L.A office and was directed straight to Hayden's line where she promptly fired him for sexually harassing her CEO as soon as he answered the call.

Hayden had been escorted off the property by security. Now Rachel had to find a replacement but she didn't care as long as he stood far away from her Quinn. Rachel was surprised to hear about Russell and glad to hear that he had turned over a new leaf and wanted to fix his relationship with his daughter. She was genuinely happy for Quinn.

"Ok. Good and how is apartment hunting going?" Rachel ask.

"So, far she hadn't seen anything online that she like until yesterday. It's this beautiful loft right next to the Chelsea market. It's perfect for her and Beth. She'll be flying back to New York for a day to view it, than she's coming back to spent New Years with us and Grandma's birthday on the 5th of January. After that she'll be back in the city and hopefully if she chooses this loft. She'd move out of that piece of crap apartment." Jade said.

"I hope so. She has to leave it because that Principal is crazy." Rachel said with a shudder.

"What do you mean?" Jade ask nervously.

"I don't want to get into specifics now but it's getting bad. I want Beth out of that school now." Rachel said strongly.

"Let's hope she takes the loft than. It will be in another school district, at least." Jade replied.

"Well, I plan on talking to her about that when we're alone so we'll see." Rachel replied.

"Oh so you only plan on talking. Your lame Barry." Jade said with snark.

"Shut up!" Rachel giggled back.

"What?! If I hadn't seen the woman I'm in love with for practically a month. I'd be more concerned with her lips on my body than _talking_!" Jade laughed out but being completely serious. Rachel flushed deeply.

"T-That's different! I can't just go up to Quinn and shove my tongue down her throat. I don't even really know how she feels about me. I-"

"Oh please, Rachel! Are you kidding me?!" Jade cut her off.

"It's true! I know how I feel but we've never discussed how we feel about each other." Rachel spoke honestly.

"Ok, Either you two are that obvious or just two idiots in a pod. Come on, Rachel! My sister is not that hard to read." Jade replied.

"She may not be to you and though I will admit that her actions point to the obvious but I could be reading things wron-"

"She told me she wants to be with you." Jade cut in tired of the two second guessing each other. She had the same talk with Quinn after they discussed Rachel's letter. Jade had to point out the glaringly obvious statement of Rachel wanting her girls home with her.

"Wh-What?" Rachel ask breathlessly. Needing it to be clarified.

"Listen, I shouldn't be the one to tell you anything. So, I won't but I know for a fact that came straight from the horses mouth that she does want a relationship with you but is also unsure of how you feel about her." Jade said.

"Re-Really?" Rachel ask in awe that Quinn might actually want her.

"Really. So, when your there don't waste time being nervous or scared of what any one in the house thinks. We have already discussed you actually. Even Grandma told Quinn to basically put a ring on it-well you. Because you were a catch and my mom said if Quinn didn't marry you she'd be very disappointed and Quinn ask us if we really would approve of her having a relationship with you and we do! So, man up, Berry!" Jade said with a giggle. She side way glanced at the wide eyed brunette and smiled. "We're all rooting for Faberry Rachel so you better make it happen." Jade said.

Rachel dug into her coat pocket and pulled out Quinn's engagement ring that the hotel had mailed back to Rachel. "Than why did she send this back to me?" Rachel ask and Jade glanced in her direction her eyes widen before focusing back on the road.

"Jesus! Where the hell did you buy that?! The moon! That shit is huge!" Jade exclaimed causing Rachel to giggle.

"No and I didn't get to pick it actually. So I don't know where she got it. I think Alison's the one who picked it out." Rachel replied.

"Oh, well damn. Alison's got taste." Jade replied.

"Alison's also a single hard working lesbian Jade. Just saying." Rachel said with a smirk and twinkle in her eyes. jade glanced at her with a raised eyebrow before clearing her throat too scared to go down that rabbit hole of possible truths.

"To answer your question, brat." Jade replied and Rachel giggled again.

"She sent it back to you because she didn't know if she was still allowed to wear it." Jade said and at Rachel confused stare she continued. "Now, that she's banned from your life and no longer needed to pretend to be your fiancé and since she isn't sure how you really feel about her. She sent it back to your address. They had called her about the ring when you guys weren't speaking and she didn't know about the plan, yet. So, she assumed you wouldn't want her to have it anymore." Jade finished and Rachel's face fell. She wanted-no needed to see Quinn. She had to tell her how she felt and hopefully make Quinn hers permanently. Rachel nodded Resolutely.

"Jade take me to a hotel, please." Rachel said abruptly.

"What? I thought you were staying at the house?" Jade ask confused and a little hurt.

"I will but when I see Quinn. I'm not going to just toss her this ring and that's it." Rachel said with a wry smirk.

"What are you planning, Berry?" Jade ask with a wry smirk of her own.

"A real proposal that Quinn had deserved to begin with." Rachel responded.

" _Yes!"_ Jade hissed. "What do you need me to do?!" Jade ask in excitement.

"I'm glad you ask." Rachel replied with a giggle.


	61. Chapter 61

Rachel and Jade had driving from Columbus to Troy discussing proposal ideas. Rachel's original idea was to propose under the same tree she did when they were 5 but Jade reminded her, they'd be in Troy not Lima for Christmas.

Rachel's second idea was to decorate the hotel room with flowers and candles but again Jade pointed out a flaw in her plan. It was Christmas, every store would be closed. Especially, a flower shop and trying to use her status to get the emergency supplies would only cause more trouble than it'd be worth. By raising red flags that Rachel Berry wanted roses and candles delivered to Troy, Ohio immediately.

Rachel began losing steam and hope. She wanted it to be special and romantic for Quinn. The way Quinn had done for her. Rachel had told Jade how Quinn had proposed and Jade was a tearful mush.

"Think about it Rachel. Quinn didn't have anything big and grand in the moment to give you. She made you, what I'm sure was a delicious breakfast by her hands and had Beth there with you both. Just the 3 of you. Which made it special and intimate for you right?" Jade ask.

"Right." Rachel replied with a nod.

"Ok, so why do you think you need anything crazy and big for some one, who I personal know for sure, has always appreciated the small things. The person who loves you with or without your status? You told me not 20 minutes ago, yourself what Quinn said to you, during one of the last times you were together." Jade spoke with honesty.

"She and Beth would live in a card box with you and still be happy as long as you both are there with her. To me that sounds like you don't need anything or anyone other than yourself and Beth to make this proposal magical for her." Jade said with a warm smile.

"So.. Why not just keep it simple and do that. It's already Christmas morning and literally in two hours or so, you'll be in each others arms again. Relax she's going to say yes." Jade finished resolutely.

"You know, if she says yes. I'm going to spoil you rotten, right? Your the best! Thank you, I feel so much better about it now." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well.. I've been known to be not only beautiful but have brains and I would never stop anyone from spoiling me rotten!" Jade laughed out.

The two women had just driven past the 'WELCOME TO TROY, OHIO.' sign as they spoke animatedly about Rachel's proposal. They reached the Cassadine mansion in record time.

Jade had already informed her mother and grandmother before leaving that Rachel would be in attendance. Quinn's grandmother Beth was so excited to finally meet her. They had quietly checked to make sure Beth and Quinn were still asleep in they're separate rooms.

It was just barely 5 am by the time they reached the house. Judy and Grandma Beth had been up for an hour now preparing Christmas breakfast. As soon as they heard the car park in the garage, they smiled so wide and filled with warmth in they're chests that Rachel had made it safely.

Happy that Quinn and Beth would finally be reunited with the person they held so dear. Jade helped Rachel into her chair than wheeled her into the house through the side door near the large kitchen. Once they came into view Judy rushed over.

"Rachel, I'm so happy you could make it! How are you dear?" Judy spoke warmly as she swooped down and hugged a surprised Rachel. Rachel thought she'd get maybe a wave hello or a simple nod but not this though she's not complaining one bit.

"I'm very well, thank you Mrs. Fabray. How are you?" Rachel ask kindly.

"Oh no, you don't. None of that formal none sense. After all you've done for my Quinnie and Beth? Your family, now. It's Judy, just Judy." Judy said reprimanding the brunette with a warm smile. Rachel's eyes watered at the word family.

"I think you mean after everything your beautiful daughter and wonderful grand daughter have done for me." Rachel replied and Judy smiled wide.

"Now your just hogging her Judy. Please, I'd like to meet the young woman who has stolen my little Lucy's heart." Grandma Beth spoke up from behind Judy. Judy smiled widely stepping aside as Rachel's eyes widened at the words that just fell from the woman's mouth.

"Oh my apologies. Rachel this is my mother Beth. Mother this is Rachel." Judy said with a smile. The old blonde woman wobbled forward with her cane. Rachel could see Quinn in her eyes. They were just as hazel/emerald green as Quinn's. Rachel felt a piece of her heart attach to the older woman immediately just like it did with Judy and Jade. Before Rachel could speak she was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you so much for bringing them home to us. You have no idea what it's been like to wonder if she was alive, safe or well at all. You are my hero Rachel Berry and you will always and forever be welcomed in this home and in this family.." Grandma Beth spoke in whispered tears but the house was so silent that you could hear her words.

Judy and Jade were silently crying as they watched on. Rachel really doesn't know what this family had gone through when they were in search of Quinn but always came up short.

The pain and sorrow they endured every day thinking the worse but than again they had no idea that Rachel understood very well in her own way because she still hasn't seen or heard from her own family in years.

She wondered if they missed her the way Quinn's family obviously missed her. The two pulled apart and grandma Beth smiled at a teary eyed Rachel. "Come along dear. Judy, Jade and I are preparing breakfast for the entire family and now you are now to be apart of the family tradition.

Jade grabbed the back of Rachel's chair and began wheeling her toward the kitchen. As soon as they entered the kitchen the women were set back to work. Rachel being handed a peeler and potatoes after explaining house she almost burnt her house down trying to make Quinn 8 boxes of mac n cheese but how Quinn had to come and take over.

She retold the story over a glass of orange juice and breakfast muffin. That being the only breakfast the women ate as they cooked to save room for the large breakfast they were creating. Jade, Judy and grandma Beth were laughing hysterically. Rachel left the part of they're activities prior to the cooking out.

She couldn't very well say that they're precious little Lucy had been deep throating her cock so good that Rachel just HAD to try to cook her something because she deserved the meal of a queen for her hard work.

They hadn't woken Quinn to join them because of Rachel coming to surprise her and Beth. There was also next year that she could help and Quinn would be helping with Christmas lunch and dinner anyway. They continued to prepare and when Rachel realized her opening she took it. The brunette cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Judy and grandma Beth?" Rachel said as respectfully as she could.

Both women looked up and gave her they're full attention. "Yes, dear?" Judy ask.

"I would like to ask you something that you may or may not take well." Rachel said calmly and both women were immediately intrigued. Jade smiled wide as she realized what Rachel was about to do. Especially, after the many hints that Jade had already dropped to the possibility.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Grandma Beth ask with worry.

"I would like you both to know that I truly do respect the both of you. I appreciate you allowing me to join you and your family's holiday festivities. I also would like to thank you for keeping the secret of my arrival." Rachel swallowed thickly.

"Your more than welcome, dear." Grandma Beth said with a smile.

"Which is why I believe that since I plan on asking Quinn a very important question today. It is only right of me to do so by asking your permission first." Rachel took a deep calming breathe. Grandma Beth and Judy waited with bated breathes praying that Rachel was about to ask what it seemed like she was about to ask.

"I would like to inform you both that I have loved Quinn all my life, literally. Before I even understood what that truly meant at 5 years old but I understand it now." Rachel continued after licking her quickly drying lips nervously.

"I have never in my entire life felt what I feel for Quinn with anyone. I can honestly say that she and Beth are just about the only reasons I have had to get up everyday. I don't know what would happen if they were ever to permanently be out of my life because I can't remember who I was before them." Rachel said eyes shining with the truth of that statement.

"I love them and I am _in_ love with Quinn. I would respectfully like to ask you both permission for her hand in marriage and if you say yes. I plan on proposing to her the moment I see her though if you say no, I will respect it and not do so but I can't say that I won't ask her to be my girlfriend..." Rachel finished.

The kitchen was deathly silent and though Rachel was rolling with steam. She was now an uncertain ship just bobbing in uncharted waters. Judy stood up walked around the island counter and pulled Rachel into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god! I was worried her feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. Of course you have my blessings. Yes." Judy said with happy tears full of excitement.

Before Rachel could speak, grandma Beth was pulling her into another hug. "You had me at hello, dear. Yes, you have my blessing. Quinnie is a very lucky woman to have you as are you lucky to have her." grandma Beth said with a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

Once again, before Rachel could get a word out, a happy smiling with tears Jade engulfed her in a hug. "You hurt my sister I hurt you and vice versa for her. You know you have my blessing." Jade said with a smile in her voice.

They're tears were endless and happy. Grandma Beth pulled out a bottle of wine as Judy grab the glasses. They poured the drink and Judy raised her glass. "To Rachel and Quinn's engagement and many happy years together. Welcome to the family Rachel." Judy said with watery eyes and a huge smile.

"Thank you." Rachel replied. "But I haven't asked her yet. She could say no, you know." Rachel spoke in slight hesitance.

"Oh please, honey. My grand daughter has done nothing but talk about you and how you created the sun, stars and the moon. Trust me, she's going to say yes." Grandma Beth said with a smile. Rachel blushed.

"Yeah, not to mention her need to tell anyone and everyone who will listen about how beautiful you sing or how adorable you are when your confused." Jade added with a smirk.

"Let's not forget how Rachel is just _so_ smart, ambitious and beautiful." Judy followed up, all 3 blonde women simultaneously said the word beautiful at the end of the sentence. Rachel flushed even deeper.

"Di-Did she really say that?" Rachel ask bashfully. All 3 blonde women raised an identical eyebrow with smirks.

"Rachel I'm sure if you don't propose first. She will." Judy said with confidence.

"She already did once and it was so amazing." Rachel said with a goofy I'm so in love face at the memory.

"Oh now you need to tell us!" Grandma Beth gushed as all 3 women sat on the stools with they're wine glasses to hear all about Quinn's proposal to Rachel. Jade already knowing the story but dying to hear it again.

 **AN HOUR AND 20 MINUTES LATER..**

It was just after 6 am and Rachel had just left the kitchen after having a hilarious and heart felt conversations with Judy, Grandma Beth and Jade. Rachel told them everything. From kindergarten when she proposed with a ring pop to high school with Quinn. To leaving to New York and becoming famous. To reconnecting with Quinn and to what lead them to now.

The only thing she didn't discuss was her parents because it was Christmas and she knew if she spoke about them, she'd burst into tears and down all the wine in the house ruining every ones Christmas with her misery.

She had left the kitchen in search of her favorite little blonde. She wanted to discuss her proposal to Quinn with Beth and make sure that it was something that Beth was ok with, for real this time.

No acting or pretending. She found the room and cracked the door open. There sleeping soundly was Beth and Rachel couldn't handle it. She was a mess of tears before she could even cross the threshold.

She quietly shut the door behind her and rolled towards the bed. She took the time to take Beth in. She was just as beautiful as her mother. Rachel ran her fingers through Beth's hair. It only took a few minutes for the little girl to stir.

"Mommy?.." Beth called out groggily and Rachel's heart clenched knowing that she meant Quinn. Not her because Rachel wasn't _that_ lucky enough to call this little girl her own but maybe if everything goes well.. she could and though it's not blood relation it meant just as much to her.

"No, honey. It's not mommy." Rachel whispered and Beth's eyes fluttered open in surprise at hearing Rachel's voice. Her grogginess fading away quickly as she sat up with wide happy filled eyes as she stared surprised at Rachel for a milli second.

"Rachel!" Beth exclaimed with happiness jumping into the brunettes arms with a force that could only be described as I missed you. Rachel choked on her sob as she finally held the little girl that wouldn't leave her mind once, since her departure along with her mother's from Rachel's life.

Her tears came forcefully without shame. She hugged Beth the way a mother would after not seeing they're child for so long. "Your here! Your really here!" Beth said as she pulled back to look at Rachel in her own tears. "I prayed like mommy. I Prayed really hard for god to bring you back and he did! Your here!" Beth's said in excitement as she launched back into the hug. Rachel felt the little girl shaking in her arms before Beth's happy tears turned into whimpering cries.

"Shhh. It's okay. Your okay. Bethy, please don't cry." Rachel spoke softly as she herself fought with her own emotions.

"I-I thought you d-didn't love us anymore.. I tho-thought you'd never come back for us because you didn't wa-want us anymore because you had a ne-new family with that lady.." Beth sobbed out. Rachel's heart shattered as she too cried just as hard.

"No! Never Bethy!" Rachel said pulling back to wipe the little blondes tears. "Listen to me, ok. You and mommy _are_ my family. There is no one on this earth that would take and keep me away from you. I _love_ you both _so_ much! You are my world and I can't live my everyday without you both. The only reason we're not together now is because I have some things to take care of but as soon as there done you and mommy will come _home_ with me were you belong. Do you understand me?" Rachel ask.

Beth sniffled but her tears wouldn't stop silently falling. "D-Do you p-promise?" Beth ask so hopefully sad that Rachel felt her heart shake in her chest.

"I promise. You _will_ come home where I'll be waiting to welcome you." Rachel said honestly. Beth threw herself back in Rachel's arms. The two cried as they held each other tightly. Missing the feeling of the others presence. Beth pulled back first.

"Where's mommy?" Beth ask.

Rachel smiled. "Mommy, doesn't know I'm here, yet. It's a surprise and before I tell her I'm here to see you first because I want to talk to you about something." Rachel said nervously.

"What is it?" Beth ask curiously. Rachel thought it odd how Beth's eyes always took on a round doe like shape and her lips would pout adorably with a slight tilt of her head. Rachel's sure she's seen that look before but couldn't place where. Maybe when she and Quinn were children? Quinn always was adorable when she pouted. Her face would scrunch up in the cutest why. Rachel licked her lips took a deep breathe and than began.

"Well, sweetheart. You know how before mommy explained to you that she and I were going to pretend to be married so she could help me?" Rachel ask. Beth nodded.

"Well, I'd like to do that again only for real this time." Rachel explained.

"You don't want to pretend anymore?" Beth ask.

"No. I want to ask your mommy to marry me today and I want it to be real." Rachel said . "How do you feel about that? Are you ok with it?" Rachel ask nervously. If Beth didn't agree Rachel refused to ask. She'd just have to admire Quinn from afar as a friend and sob herself into a few cases of wine the day Quinn married someone else and she had to witness the wedding.

"So.. If you ask her to marry you. You'll be the same way as before but real?" Beth ask to be sure and Rachel nodded.

"Like, you'll always be together all the time?" Beth continued with her questions and Rachel nodded again.

"And you won't ever leave again and we'll stay with you at your house and never have to leave?" Beth spoke with slowly building hopefulness.

"Yes." Rachel assured.

"And no one else can take mommy away, like I heard her telling aunt Jade about the way that guy Hayden who told mommy he loved her and wanted to be her boyfriend?" Beth ask and Rachel felt her heart clenched in a death vice grip and her belly flair with jealous rage and her mind fill with all the ways she could torture Hayden Collins than kill him and dispose the body without being caught because she was an amazing actress after all. No one would suspect a thing.

"Exactly." Rachel responded, holding back her anger behind her patient smile.

"And no lady like Danielle could take you away from us either?" Beth continued.

"Never." Rachel said with burning truth.

"And no one from social services could take me away like Mr. Turner said they would?" Beth ask The words froze the brunette in place. The question burned Rachel's façade away immediately as her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? When did you speak to Mr. Turner?" Rachel ask as her anger was beginning to show.

"The last time I was at the park with Marisol. He was there. He was watching me play. Marisol was taking out our lunch out from the bag at the tables. I was playing at the monkey bars I didn't see him at first but than he grabbed me by the arm than covered my mouth and he took me behind the tree, it hurt my arm but he said he didn't care when I told him it hurt and he told me to shut up. He said that he was coming to our house and that when he comes to speak with mommy and I cried he was going to hurt her. Than he said if I was bad and told anyone that he spoke to me at all that he was going to tell social services to take me away and never let me see mommy again.. Than Marisol called me and he let me go." Beth said as she started crying again. Rachel's eyes blazed with fury but she knew right now wasn't the time. She pulled Beth to her chest and did her best to calm the little girl.

"Shh. No Bethy, no one is ever going to take you away from mommy. I know that for sure and you know how I know that?" Rachel ask and Beth pulled back as Rachel began wiping her tears.

"Because your mommy is putting you in a new school when you get back to New York. So, you'll never have to see anyone from that school again." Rachel said and Beth's eyes rounded with hope shining through.

"Really?" Beth ask Rachel felt her heart break at the relief that flooded the little girls eyes.

"Really." Rachel assured.

"But he knows where we live. I saw him across the street one time an-" Beth started again in fear but Rachel knew she had to squash it immediately.

"Your also moving as well. Mommy is going to buy you a new house to live in until I'm done with everything I have to take care of. So, he won't know where you are ever again." Rachel said with her own tears because Beth looked petrified of just speaking of the man.

The two embraced again and Rachel rocked her back and forth in her arms feeling the pure hatred boiling within her. He hadn't only gotten to Quinn as she originally thought but also Beth. Rachel was done with waiting. Mr. Turner was going to get his very soon.

"Rachel?.." Beth spoke quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rachel ask just as softly.

"I want you and mommy to be together for real.. Forever.. I love you.." Beth said and Rachel melted at the words.

"Me too sweetheart and I love you just as much.." Rachel spoke with a smile.

 **9 AM SAME MORNING..**

Quinn yawned as she woke from her deep sleep and amazing dream full of bronze legs, toned abs, strong arms and Rachel Berry's smile only for her. The dream had been sweet than turn erotic quickly.

Quinn felt her damp panties uncomfortably rub against her and immediately headed for the shower. The blonde ducked under the water and relaxed as her mind once again was consumed by her thoughts of Rachel.

She missed her so much. She craved to taste her lips again. To feel her strong arms hold her by the waist. Quinn bit back a moan as the memory of her dream resurfaced.

Ever since Santana and Britney had told her what actually happened at the party and who she had slept with. Quinn's memories have been slowly coming back to the surface of her mind.

The party, Rachel, Kissing Rachel, making love to Rachel. She can vaguely remember the ghost of the feeling of Rachel thrusting inside her and her body has been crying out for just that.

The blonde began showering faster because if she stood in there any longer she'd surely have to masturbate but who knows how long it would take to sedate her carnal urges.

She shut off the water and stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. Stepping back into the room, she began getting ready. She remembers when she was a child, that every family member should be there by now.

She's shocked that Beth hasn't come looking for her to open gifts, yet. Hell, she's shocked her mother or anyone else hasn't come for her and just let her sleep in.

Maybe they were worried she'd be upset for being bother. After doing her make up and hair and slipping into her Christmas dress. She left the room in search of her family. The first place she check was the kitchen but it was empty.

Than she began searching the rest of the house on her way to the living room. It was oddly very quiet.

She finally stepped into the living room where the tree and all the gifts were and there standing around silent and still was the entire families of Fabray and Cassadine. They smiled once she entered and straightened up with excitement shining in they're eyes.

Every one immediately pulling out their cell phones and placing it on video recording.

Quinn was confused. Every single family member was standing with they're cellphones aimed at her. Not one present under the tree was touched. All the children were silent and sitting still.

"What's going on?.." Quinn ask but not one mouth opened. Quinn was about to tell them that they were making her uncomfortable but froze as a single voice spoke out.

"You know, the first time I saw you I knew you were special..." Rachel's soft voice spoke up from behind her and she gasped. Quinn spun around eyes wide and disbelieving. There sitting in her wheelchair was Rachel. Quinn went to step forward but Rachel raised her hand calmly. "Please wait.. Let me finish.." Rachel said softly and Quinn was frozen in place. The blonde swallowed thickly.

Rachel smiled softly and continued. "It was probably the most clarifying moment of my life because I erupted in goose bumps the moment I saw you, when I was center stage about to sing some where over the rainbow but you know I had to remain professional in my little brain." Rachel chuckled and Quinn giggled softly.

"I was only in kindergarten. I had no idea what it meant but I felt paralyzed." Rachel spoke wistfully with a tilt of her head and shining eyes. "Back then you were Lucy.. But in my head you were _my_ Lucy. Even though, we had never spoken a word to each other... You were mine.." Rachel smiled.

"That's why I proposed to you when we were 5 with my strawberry ring pop and didn't regret not being able to eat it myself, when I was originally so excited when I bought it." Rachel chuckled again as did every one else.

Every occupant in the room had eyes shining with tears. Quinn's rolling down her cheeks without falter. Rachel was here. Rachel was a few feet away and she felt like she could breath in oxygen again. Maybe Santa _was_ real because this is all she wanted for Christmas. Now, she could tell her that Beth was hers.

Rachel continued. "Just like I don't regret this ring.." Rachel said as she pulled Quinn's ring in it's box from her pocket. The brunette turned the box in her hands for a moment but didn't open it.

"Though, They both could be worn, there is a difference between them. They have very different complexities, one mainly being edible and the other obviously not. However; they were both meant for the same thing but the difference between this ring and the ring pop is not the fact that this is real and the other is candy.. The difference is the context behind it." Rachel spoke softly.

"I didn't give you this ring, some one else did but.. The reason you accepted it was _for_ me. You accepted the weight behind it, without a second thought. You accepted the burdens of my every day because you cared about me enough to want to protect me but even after I was able to fend for my self. It stood on your finger with the security of you'll always be there for me which is why I had a hard time swallowing the fact that it was sent back to me..." Rachel shook her head slightly.

"This ring is more than just a favor. This ring is more than just a circumstance. This ring to _me_ is a dedication, a promise, a past and a future. This ring belongs to the woman who not only saved me but who I believe _loves_ me..." Rachel spoke soft but strong in her assessment. Her eyes held shining emerald green captive along with every other eye in the room.

"I can't promise that you won't be disappointed in me some days. I can't swear that you won't cry because of me when we are at odds. Sadly, there will be things that I will say that I don't mean in the moment but will hurt you because not only am I human but I also can be very stupid when I'm feeling particularly insecure. I can't say that I won't be on the couch some nights because you can't stand me at the moment..." Rachel spoke truthfully and ached at the inevitable possibilities that come with new and veteran relationships because that was just life. But the brunettes eyes took on a look of pure determination and promise within an instant as she soon as she opened her mouth to continue.

"But I can promise.. That I'll do the most god awful, stupid things, anywhere public or private, so your radiate smile will out do the sun. I swear to make you proud most days. I'll mean it when I'll say the sweetest, most tender and intense words that describe what you do to my heart and soul that will not only make you happy but also make you blush. I promise that I will dedicate my entire life to making you cry so hard from laughing completely uncontrollably whenever we're together, just to hear and feel the blessing that is your laugh encompass me and wash over me in it's purest most joyful moments. I promise that I won't last one second on our stupid future couch before I'll be at our bedroom door, begging on my knees for your forgiveness because the one second it took me to bruise your heart. My heart would just as instantly ache from the matching bruise of my own, feeling everything you felt when I caused that bruise to form, on top of the devastation for putting it there to begin with.." Rachel spoke sincerely. The phantom pain shining in her eyes because she has already caused the woman before her to cry with harsh words and anger fueled self hate.

Rachel powered on "Because everything you feel I want to feel with you. Everything you survive, I want to survive it as well while holding you through it. I want it all.. I want forever by your side and pray that when I leave this earth, it's only seconds before you, so I could greet you with open arms on the other side and continue our journey through eternity together because there's no end with me without the beginning of you. I can't start or finish anything with out you anymore. I don't remember how to and to be honest I don't think I ever did..." Rachel said as tears slid down her face. She held her arm out to her left silently and Jade took that as her cue as planned and stepped forward.

Jade had to wipe her tears before she could grip Rachel's hand and waist as every one in the room gasp as Rachel Berry stood up on wobbly legs. Quinn's hands raised to her mouth as a sob escaped her.

She couldn't believe the brunette was standing. She hadn't been be able to watch any of Rachel's progress because after their discovery that she could feel her legs. Quinn left to California the day after than moved out immediately upon her return to New York. She had no idea what Dr. Murphy told Rachel because Rachel hadn't been speaking to her at the time.

The blondes chest filled with pride. Rachel took her first wobbly step concentrating on the movement that was more like a soft shuffle. After getting close enough Rachel slowly descended on to one knee clearly straining to stay up right.

"Lucy.." Rachel spoke softly and Quinn was captivated by the sound not hearing her first name fall from the brunettes lips since they were 5. Rachel pulled the lid to the box open and took a deep shaky breath. "I would like to keep my promise that I made when we were 5 that I didn't get to fulfill. Will you give me the sweetest pleasure of reading to you? Of feeding you all my cookies? Of being your most trusted and cherished best friend? The privilege to love you fearless and graciously? Would allow me the greatest extraordinary honor of the eternal position of being your wife? Lucy Quinn Fabray... Will you marry me?" The entire room was silent and Rachel was doing her best to stay strong because her body was beginning to fail her for being on one knee for so long but dammit Quinn deserved it.

"No.." Quinn spoke was frozen, wide eyed and the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't get her brain to mouth filter to cooperate so her words stunned the room. Including a shocked and heart broken Rachel as embarrassment engulfed her. Rachel swallowed thickly as her eyes immediately filled with tearful anguish.

"Ja-Jade! Ple-Please!" Rachel said reaching behind her. Jade gobsmacked rushed over. Helping Rachel as best she could quickly. Judy rushed over as well to help her daughter get Rachel to her wheel chair.

Rachel felt her body shaking on the verge of crumpling into a pathetic mess in front of Quinn's entire family. Jade was also shaking slightly as she was the one who had encouraged Rachel with certainty that her sister would say yes but fuck was she wrong.

Rachel adjusted herself sloppily wanting to get out of there as soon as possibly. "Jade, p-please take me to the ai-airport." Rachel rushed out as she turned her wheel chair in the opposite direction of a wide eyed tearful Quinn.

At the sound of airport Quinn was able to snap herself from her catatonic state. "Rachel, wait!" Quinn spoke finally chasing after the quickly speeding away brunette but Rachel couldn't look at her because god help her she'd fall apart if she did.

"No, it's fine Quinn, really, you've made yourself clear." Rachel said quickly.

"Rache-" Quinn tried again rushing forward, her heels making it difficult to run on the hard wood floors not to mention her semi tight knee length one piece dress.

"I'm sorry I ruined your family Christmas by crashing it and embarrassing you." Rachel said as she frantically tried to roll away.

"Please! You don't understand!" Quinn yelled out continuing her chase after the brunette.

"No, I do. I was being stupid assuming everything was real. I won't be bothering you again. I swear I'll stay out of your-" Rachel was rolling through the large long hallway, the front door within her sights.

"RACHEL! YOUR BETH'S FATHER!" Quinn shouted at the fleeing brunette down the hall. Everyone looked confused with a few jaws flapping as if to say 'How the hell?'

Rachel skidded to a halt. Her back to the slowly approaching blonde who stopped a few feet away from her breathing deeply from trying to run, just in case Rachel became angry.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like this.. I swear Rachel I didn't even find out until 2 weeks ago when I first went to see Santana and Britney." Quinn rushed out. The hall was silent for a moment.

"What did you just say?" Rachel spoke finally getting her mouth to work after her jaw had hit the floor. She turned her chair around to face the crying blonde before her. "What did you just say?" Rachel asked again a little louder. Needing to hear it again because it had to be a trick of her mind conjuring up another fantasy.

"I'm so sorry!" Quinn rushed out again. The blonde swallowed thickly as she felt fear engulf her because Rachel's face was not giving anything away. "I didn't know I swear! I didn't mean for this to happened! I wasn't keeping her from you!" Quinn rushed out as a new fear engulfed her. Her first being Rachel wouldn't believe her now it was the possibilty of Rachel believing that she had prevented her from being in Beth's life on purpose. "If I had known I-"

"Stop." Rachel spoke up finally. Quinn's mouth snapped shut. Everyone was still watching as they became enchanted by the scene before them. Quinn felt her body shaking. Judy had a confused Beth in her arms. Upon her mother's exclamation Beth was going to speak but Judy grabbed her before she could.

Rachel stared at Quinn with hard eyes as she felt her walls begin to stack against her heart. The brunette was conflicted and was fighting to gain control of herself.

She had just put her heart out there and was rejected and now she was being told she was a 6 year olds mother. She's entirely sure this has nothing to do with money but is also weary and terrified to actually believe such a beautiful gift as to be Beth's mother.

"Rachel.. Please say something.." Quinn whimpered out petrified that this was it. This was the end of them. The only reason the word 'No.' tumbled from her lips is because she had wanted to be honest with Rachel about Beth first than if Rachel still wanted to be with her than she would have said yes but before she could get her bearings to ask to speak to Rachel in private the brunette ran. Now she fears that she had finally crossed a line.

"I.." Rachel was struggling.

"I didn't know, Rachel.. I thought Puck was her father. I remember dancing with him. He was my last memory until Santana and Britney told me the whole story." Quinn explained again.

"And what _is_ the story?" Rachel ask immediately finally locking eyes with the crying blonde.

"I swear we could get a DNA test. I wouldn't lie to you! I'm not Danielle, Rachel. I wouldn't use yo-" Quinn began but was cut off by Rachel.

"What's the story, Quinn?" Rachel asked again more firmly.

"Santana.. She saw that I wasn't happy at the party.." Quinn spoke nervously quiet. She licked her lips and sniffled as she wiped her tears to recount everything. "To be honest, I only went because you said you'd be there to some guy. I had a crush on you for a long time and.. I didn't want to admit it and when I saw you hadn't showed I was upset. So, Santana wanted me to have fun. So she made my drink and kept filling it all night without me noticing. Before I knew it I was drunk and dancing with Puck. They told me you had come a while later because you had dinner with your parents. That's why you were late. Santana said she was jealous of you and Britney being friends and decided to do what she did to me with you and you also got drunk. That she encourage you to pursue me. Anyway, when I had woken up I never check who I was there with. It was really dark in the room and I was dizzy and nauseous from my hang over. I was terrified when I realized I wasn't alone and that whoever was holding me from behind I had slept with. I just assumed it was Puck and ran. I was angry, scared and disappointed in myself. I had just given myself to some one who didn't love me.." Quinn spoke sadly.

"I loved you.." Rachel spoke up. Quinn's head shot up in surprise. "I was in love you then and I loved you all the years you weren't around.. I still love you now. I never stopped." Rachel finally confessed. The brunette locked her wheelchair and stood up. Her body shaking on the spot, struggling to stand up right on her own. Taking a deep breath as she did. Her face firm and strong. "Do you love me?" Rachel ask.

"Yes." Quinn answered without hesitation and absolution in her eyes.

"Are you _in_ love with me, Quinn?" Rachel ask to be sure.

"With all my heart and soul." Quinn answered truthfully desparate.

"I don't need a DNA test." Rachel replied with no question in her eyes.

"Rache-" Quinn tried but Rachel wouldn't hear it.

"No! I don't want one and I don't need one. I believe she's mine because I felt it the moment I laid eyes on her and no one is going to tell me different." Rachel said strong and Quinn couldn't stop her heart from swooning even if she fucking tried. God she loved this women.

"I just want you to know definitely. I don't want there to be a question. Publicly peop-" Quinn tried to explain.

"I could give a rats _ass_ about _people._ " Rachel said sternly.

The brunette had tears streaming down her face by than because she was feeling so many different emotions. She couldn't believe she had a daughter and wasn't there to welcome her into the world and wasn't there to pamper Quinn and make sure they were okay.

This beautiful blonde warrior before her, did everything she could to bring and raise their little girl in this world. Struggling alone to support their daughter for years.

For that Rachel wanted to kiss and worship the ground Lucy Quinn Fabray walked on even more than she did just mere minutes ago. She was Rachel's everything and now she was more. "I'm so sorry." Rachel whimpered out and Quinn's eyes furrowed in confusion. She wanted to step closer to Rachel but wasn't sure if she could. She could tell Rachel's body was tiring out but was scared to try and tell Rachel to sit back down.

"Why are you apologizing?! I shou-" Quinn began in confusion. Everyone else wondering the same thing.

"Because I wasn't there for you both. You were by yourself. I wasn't there when you needed me most! I failed the both of you and I'm so sorry you had to endure that alone!" Rachel cried out and Quinn eyes softened.

Quinn couldn't hold back any longer. Her own tears falling. She rushed over and pulled a crying Rachel into her arms than the two cried together. Quinn lowered Rachel back to her chair but still held on to her like a life line.

"Yes." Quinn spoke softly. Rachel pulled back and looked at her questionably.

"Yes?" Rachel ask confused.

"Yes." Quinn spoke up with a smile. "Yes, I will marry you. That is if you'll still have m-" Quinn was cut off as the brunettes lips crashed against her own. Cheers erupted in the hall and Rachel and Quinn melted into each other after so long of going without contact. It wasn't until they heard Beth that they pulled apart.

"MOMMY!" Beth squealed.

Beth was released by Judy and ran toward them. Quinn turned just in time to catch Beth.

"Is it true?!" Beth ask with wide eyes of awe. "Is Rachel my daddy?"

"Um..." Quinn furrowed her brow at Beth than looked at an awe struck Rachel who was staring at Beth in wonder. As if seeing her for the first time.

Beth continued her line of questioning. "Because I thought boys were only allowed to be a daddy." Beth said in thought and Quinn smiled as Beth's eyes rounded out like Rachel's as she pouted in thought. Quinn shook her head with a fond smile wondering how she hadn't noticed before.

"Well, that's true but in this case Rachel is your daddy but you don't have to call her that." Quinn replied sweetly.

"So what do I call her?" Beth ask innocently.

"Hmmm.. I don't know. Why don't you ask her what she's comfortable with." Quinn said as she set Beth back down on the ground.

Beth looked at Quinn nervously than walked up to Rachel who was currently a puddle of amazed goo because Beth had her already but knowing she was actually hers as in her child?! Made her even more weak at knees for the little blonde.

"Umm.. Rachel?" Beth spoke tentatively soft.

"Yes?" Rachel ask as calmly as she could. Her cheeks aching from smiling so hard, face flushed with tears and her heart hammered in her chest.

"What can I call you?" Beth ask shyly with a blush.

"Well, sweetie, what do want to call me?" Rachel secretly wanted a label so badly but Beth called Quinn mommy and Rachel didn't want to over step any boundaries.

"I don't know. I.." Beth halted getting worried she might upset her mommy.

"Go on, sweetie." Quinn spoke softly as she knelt down next to her daughter and Rachel rubbing Beth's back.

"I want to call her mommy but your mommy?" Beth sad with a confused adorable pout on her face. Quinn looked thoughtful for a moment. Quinn pulled Beth to her and whispered in her ear. Beth's face lit up and she scrambled to Rachel's lap and engulfed her into a hug.

"I love you, Mama.." Beth whispered in Rachel's ear and that was it. Rachel whimpered as her entire being shook as she held her first born in that context for the first time.

Quinn began crying again as well as did the rest of the on lookers who were too captivated by the little family to move. It was grandma Beth that broke it as she felt better knowing they were working things out.

The old woman motioned for everyone in the crowded hallway to go back to the living room, where the tree and gifts were. Quinn Beth and Rachel held each other as they cried. "I love you both, so much!" Rachel sobbed out.

"We love you, too, baby." Quinn said Rachel whimpered again not having heard Quinn call her that in so long. They held each other a few minutes more before Rachel pulled back and spoke.

"Hold on, it's not official, yet." Just as Quinn was about to inquire as to what Rachel meant. Rachel pulled the ring box back out and popped it open. "May I?" Rachel ask with warm twinkling eyes and a loving soft smile.

"Please!" Quinn replied with her own twinkling tearful eyes and stupid in love smile. Beth giggled. When the ring was slid back onto Quinn's finger. The blonde felt covered again instead of naked and bare.

She felt contentment surround her heart and couldn't stop the tears as she held her hand to her chest holding it. She looked up at Rachel and her lips trembled. "I missed you, so much!" Launching her self back into her _fiancé's_ arms.

"I missed you, too." Rachel replied.

"Yeah me too." Beth piped up. "Mama does this mean we get to go home, now? Because I don't want to be at our house anymore." Beth said so innocently but both women felt the pain in their chest because NO they couldn't go home, yet. Not until everything was finished. Not until they were completely safe.

"Not yet, honey but don't worry. Remember what I told you. I gave mommy enough money to get a new place for you until I can get everything taken care of at our house, ok? But as soon as it's done. You can come straight home and never have to leave ever again." Rachel assured her.

"Good, because I miss my room." Beth said matter of factly causing both women to giggle but still feel the pang of guilt hit them. Rachel decided to change topics.

"Ok! Sooo.. Whose ready for?... Presents!" Rachel said with excitement. Berth squealed as Quinn laughed. The two blondes stood up and Beth took off in the direction the presents.

Rachel cleared her throat. "M'lady? Your chariot awaits," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn giggled and sat in the brunettes lap, wrapping her arms around Rachel neck lazily.

They stared into each others eyes getting lost in them. "I love you more than I could ever explain, Rachel.. I've loved you all my life.." Quinn spoke seriously. "And it has been so hard trying to hide it from you but I promise I will never hide it again." Quinn said as she cupped the back of the brunettes neck and pulled her into a toe curling kiss. The second they're tongues met it was over. The blonde moaned to the brunettes groan as Rachel's arms slid around Quinn's waist, pulling her in as closely as possibly.

Quinn gasp as she felt Rachel harden beneath her. "Oh fuck!" Quinn whisper hissed against Rachel's lips. Her inner walls clenching with need as she realized that Rachel.. Every part of Rachel now belonged to her ESPECIALLY her massive delicious _member_ beneath her thighs hardening rapidly.

"We-We have to s-stop, Love." Rachel said doing her best to get her herself and an obviously horny Quinn under control.

"But you feel so _good_!" Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips in need as she ground down a little as she heated up.

Rachel hissed in pleasure slowly losing her will power to behave. Thoughts of the blondes mouth wrapped around her cock along with the 1 minute video of Quinn and herself making love at the party, was enough to get Rachel to stand at attention. Add Quinn's grinding and Rachel was going to fucking lose her grip any second now.

"Hey, pervs! Grams said to get in here your missing out on Christmas." Jade said with a smirk and Quinn flipped her the bird as Rachel cackled. The 2 women did they're best to make themselves presentable. The only problem was the noticeable bulge in Rachel's lap. The brunette glared at the blonde.

"Sorry, but can you blame me? I haven't been near you in almost a month." Quinn stated and Rachel sighed as she nodded.

"Where is your bathroom? I can't go in there like this." Rachel said and Quinn pointed down the hall. "It's the last door at the end." Quinn said as she bit her lip openly staring now that she knew she could. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and she was gnawing on her lip and Rachel's mouth dried at the hungry sight of the blonde.

"Do you need any he-help?" Quinn husked out hungrily.

Both women's breathing became labored again as they were hit with the memories of they're last day together before Quinn left to L.A. Rachel swallowed thickly she wanted to say yes and her head screamed at her to do so but her heart won out knowing it would be in appropriate and this was the first time she'd be meeting Quinn's family. She wanted to make a good impression.

"I want to say yes. You have no idea how _bad_ I want to say yes but.. It's Christmas morning and I'll be meeting your family for the first time. I won't be able to control my self if you came to help." Rachel said honestly.

"I understand.." Quinn said doing her best to restrain her self.

"But Quinn.. " Rachel said as she began to wheel away.

"Yes?"

"Soon." Rachel said with a predatory look in her eyes that caused Quinn to very noticeably squeeze her thighs together as she groaned at the thought.

"Fuck yes, please?" Quinn whispered desparately in a whine as she rushed forward and attacked the brunettes lips hungrily. "I've waited so long, baby, please?" Quinn spoke with unadulterated need as she devoured the brunettes mouth in between kisses.

"Fuck, please don't beg. You have no idea what you do to me." Rachel said as she kissed the blonde back just as hungrily.

"Girls."

Rachel and Quinn startled at the sound of the voice and Quinn jumped to her feet. Both women doing they're best to make it look like they weren't just getting hot and heavy in the open hallway.

"Gr-Grams! I-I was just-" Quinn began stuttering out.

"Making out very vulgarly in my hallway?" She ask with a raised eyebrow. Quinn flushed in embarrassment as Rachel was beet red and blocking her cock the best she could with her hand. The noticeable bulge in her jeans spoke volumes of what she was packing.

"I-I'm going to the rest room. I'll be out shortly." Rachel said with as much dignity as she could muster. Quinn watched her go in hunger and need.

"Quinnie?" Grandma Beth called out to the obviously distracted blonde whose eyes were trained on the departing brunette down the hallway.

"Hmm?" Quinn replied distractively.

"You might want to wipe that up." Grandma Beth said casually.

"Huh?" Quinn ask confused finally looking at her grandmother.

"All the drool all over my floors, I could slip and pop a hip." Grandma Beth cracked laughing out loud at her granddaughters expense. Quinn flushed rolling her eyes as she walked off.

"What?! Come ooon! It was a little funny." Grandma Beth said with laughter.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N _Hello everyone, FINALLY! Am I right? Whew! That felt like forever but we now know the truth. I want to thank you all who reviewed to let me know you enjoyed the chapter._

 _I'm not sure how many people have actually read it but if you did but didn't review, thank you as well. I know it felt like forever that you wouldn't get that reunion or truth for a while but as I've explained before (though I'm not sure if I explained it in this story or another.)_

 _I write my stories as if they are books because I believe stories should have build up and suspense as well as tension and longevity with a healthy dose of humor and fluff._

 _Because if it's too rushed it doesn't seem like a real story. Anyway, for those of you who have stood on for the ride thank you. I'm obviously not finished, yet. One person reviewed and asked how am I going to be able bring this all together because it seems impossible._

 _I'm paraphrasing because I can't remember exactly what you wrote lol but it will be brought together. We are getting closer to the end and it makes me sad and happy._

 _Maybe they'll be a sequel without the drama and just the fluff. Who knows! I don't own glee or any of it's characters or storylines. You guys rock! I love you! Enjoy!_

Spike drove up the long dirt path to Rachel's house. He was tired. Still very much hungover and did _not_ want to have to get up at 8 am to go check on the drunk but he was called literally an hour ago, by Angela who was also grumpy and half asleep.

To go check on her and make sure she was alone. Apparently, the car out front of the gates had called Angela reporting two unknown vehicles had entered the premises at separate times and have not left, yet. They've been they're a total of 2 hours.

Spike was pissed when he got the call. He had partied hard last night. It was a day after Christmas, after all. He's pissed because though he makes good money being a babysitter to a grown woman.

He was at all the Christmas parties that Alex, Angela and Danielle had attended. They had partied just as hard as he did. Only he was the one who had to get up and make the visit.

He was shocked to see Danielle do a few lines of coke and drink of few glasses of what ever she had but not much, Angela had put a stop to it, because they were in public and if a picture was caught of her doing it.

She would be breaching the contract Rachel had drawn up and they'd all lose by losing they're chances at acquiring StarCorp. Danielle was pissed but stood at the party anyway.

Spike pulled up to the residence, tiredly with messy hair, rumpled suit that he wore at the party and black sun glasses. His hang over was serious and he had a bad head ache.

He rang the door bell twice and waited. It only took 2 minutes for the door to be opened by a short Hispanic woman. His eyes widened in surprise and he didn't wait another second before pushing past her, searching the house immediately.

She called out to him in spanish but he didn't listen. If Rachel had been dumb enough to allow any one who was on the 'Not allowed' list and he didn't catch it. It would be his ass and hers.

He searched the entire bottom floor with the Hispanic lady yelling at him as she followed him to the second floor. He reached Rachel's bed room door and immediately barged in.

He stood in the door way with wide eyes of surprise. There passed out on the bed was Rachel. She was in the clothes she had on 2 days ago when he last saw her. There were wine bottles littering the floor, bed and any high top surface.

The Spanish woman began speaking again and grabbing his jacket to get him out of the room. After a few minutes of her tugging, a groan left Rachel's lips. The brunette, it seemed had a severe hang over of her own.

"Hey, wino. Who the hell is this woman and why is she in your house without Angela or Alex's permission?" Spike asked in annoyance. Rachel hissed as she grabbed her head and burrowed under her pillow.

"I'm talking to you! I was sent here to check on your drunk ass again, now answer my damn question!" Spike spoke getting mad that she hadn't answered. The sooner she answered the sooner he could report than leave. He didn't actually give a shit about anything she did. He just wanted his pay check.

"Stop yelling." Rachel groaned.

Spike felt the Spanish woman leave his side. "Answer my question or I'll just call Angela instead." Spike threatened. Just than the Spanish woman walked past him entering the room with a glass of water in her hand and something else in the other. The woman placed the water on the night stand along with two pills. She than turned to Rachel and began to help her sit up to drink the water.

The brunette groaned and almost face planted forward from the bed to the floor because she was _that_ hung over. The Spanish woman placed the pills in Rachel's mouth than place the glass of water to the brunettes lips.

The brunette was barely able to drink properly as some water spilled out the side of her lips and she choked a little. Spike made a disgusted face.

"Are you going to answer me?" Spike ask again.

Rachel cleared her throat and spoke perfect Spanish to the woman. The woman nodded and left the room. Rachel sighed and laid back on to the bed. Spike was even more annoyed and just when he pulled out his phone to call Angela, Rachel spoke.

"She's my maid, dip shit." Rachel spoke roughly. her voice sounding like it had been muffled by cotton.

"Your maid? How cou-"

"Before the house was completed I had several interviews for a maid and a grounds keeper. He should be outside now because he's scheduale to be.." Rachel said half asleep as she began to drift off again.

"Does Angela or Alex know?"

"No, because at the time, it wasn't any of they're fucking business. She's here to cook, clean and keep rats like you out but unfortunately that seems to be the only thing she hasn't mastered, yet. Now if you would kindly get the fuck out of my house and allow me to enjoy the rest of my day off, that would be great." Rachel said blindly reaching for another bottle of wine.

Spike scoffed. "You know your pathetic, right? Look at you. Your an alcoholic and rolled over like a little bitch and for what? To be a mommy? You have a multi billion dollar company on your hands and your literally handing it away over a _baby_.. But I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean I am going to be taking the position of CFO anyway so I guess I should thank you for being a drunken loser." Spike chuckled darkly. Rachel's eyes zeroed in on him the best they could in the dark room because all the shades were closed to help with her hang over.

Rachel chuckled herself. "What do you know, little boy. If anyone's pathetic here it's you. You do realize that once those papers of my company are signed over to them, you'll be flat on your ass in under a beat, right?" Rachel retorted with a knowing expression on her face.

"Bullshi-"

"See, if you were as important to them as you think you are, you wouldn't be my 24/7 baby sitter. You wouldn't be called at this ungodly hour to come all this way just to check my house and you damn sure wouldn't be spoken down to like a dog, if you were so important."

"I have a degree in finance. I ha-"

"Your degree means nothing because you mean nothing. The only people that mean anything to them are themselves. Even Danielle is getting a shitty end of the deal. Though, she believes she'll have it all. Just like you. It's sad really because you all call me the fool. The dog that rolls over but really your the fools. They've woven you in they're traps with false promises but you all will be eaten alive like me, soon enough. I'm going to laugh my ass off when you get to experience it. I'll be getting exactly what I want because money means shit to me but family is everything. I will have my baby, whatever happens after that as far as the company and the brand go I could give two shits about." Rachel smirked evilly in the darkness.

She could see her words were hitting home as Spikes eyes filled with anger but also doubt was swimming just beneath the surface, which is what she was aiming for.

She had a strategy to help throw them off they're game and give herself a little breathing room for maneuver. It seemed to be working. "So, laugh at me all you want spike. All I want is my baby, just like all you want is the CFO position. Two very simple things that Angela and Alex make so difficult to acquire. It's a shame what greed can do to people. What lengths they would go to, no matter who they hurt in the process for they're rise to the top.. But what do _I_ know? I'm just a drunken wino, right?" Rachel chuckled darkly as she gulped down her wine from the bottle laying back against her head board, feeling pretty damn smug about her handy work.

Spike felt frozen in his place staring at the brunette with a scowl. He didn't want to believe her but the actions of Alex and Angela have spoken volumes of Rachel's truths.

Anytime they needed coffee or food or files taken to the post office to be mail, the job was handed to him. Driving Danielle every where was done by him. Picking up they're dry cleaning, cars from the shop, anything at all that should be done by an assistant was done by him.

Every time he tried to discuss the CFO position, one of them would shut him down. Rachel's words hit home so hard because in the last two weeks he had been beginning to doubt it himself.

"Whatever. Don't choke on your vomit after you pass out again. You have interviews tomorrow." Spike gritted out. Doing his best to act indifferent as to not show he was affected.

"Mmhmm.. I'll remember that spikey. And you remember to use your hands to help break your fall when your thrown out on your ass." Rachel replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Spike scoffed before storming out of the house. Rachel's evil laughter followed him down the stairs. He couldn't get out the house fast enough. He past the Hispanic maid as she opened the door for him to go.

She watched as he storm to his car and zoomed out of the area like a bat out of hell. Rachel laid in her bed as her evil smirk turned soft and warm. Her mind conjured up yesterdays events.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _"Thank god.." Rachel sighed to herself. She had been in the bathroom for about 10 minutes now. Grandma Beth walking in on them getting hot and heavy in the hallway was a perfect ice cold bath to calm her raging hormones. However, she was still standing at attention._

 _Rachel had been concentrating really hard and thinking of anything and everything that would be a turn off. She didn't want to masturbate because she knew she'd be too embarrassed to face Quinn's family but finally she was soft again._

 _Rachel exited the bathroom and rolled to the living room. Upon entering, a smile exploded on her face. Quinn was surrounded by all the women. Her hand being grabbed to and fro as the large diamond was inspected._

 _Her body being pulled in the opposite direction of her hand, being in engulfed in warm congratulatory hugs. She could hear the women gushing with they're questions of which season was the best to wed. Who would Quinn wear for her wedding dress._

 _She could tell Quinn was overwhelmed. It only took a second for Rachel's stare to be felt before the blondes eyes were on hers with a full blown loving smile. Quinn excused herself as she rushed over to the brunette and kissed her chastely before pulling away._

 _"Hey, I see you got everything under control." Quinn said with a smirk and wink._

 _Rachel flushed. "Yes. Well, it wasn't easy, temptress. You did a number on me." Rachel replied._

 _"Sorry, I just.." Quinn shook her head and licked her lips capturing the bottom for a second between her teeth, noticing Rachel zeroing in on the action. "I just really missed you."_

 _"I missed you, too."_

 _"Come on, we'll have our time alone later. Grams already had a talk with me." Quinn said as she blushed scarlet red as she remembered the embarrassing conversation. "She said she understood. She couldn't imagine being separated from grandpa the way we have been. So, later this evening, after we put Beth to bed. You and I may have the guest house all to our selves." Quinn spoke with sweet lust dripping in her tone. Rachel clenched her jaw and willed her body to behave._

 _"Have I mentioned how much I love your grandmother?" Rachel ask with a smile and Quinn giggled._

 _"No, not yet."_

 _"Well, I do. She's my favorite." Rachel said._

 _"I thought I was your favorite?" Quinn pouted._

 _"Oh, love, don't worry. I'll show you what you mean to me later." Rachel whispered in the blondes ear and Quinn's eyes fluttered closed. The blonde swallowed thickly before opening her eyes. They were blown with lust and desire. Rachel swallowed thickly once again herself._

 _"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep, Berry." Quinn challenged._

 _Rachel smirked darkly. "Don't worry, Love, I always keep my promises."_

 _The blondes lips were trapped between her lips, again. "I sure hope so." The blonde replied in a whisper before clearing her throat as she remembered where she was. "How about we get the meet and greet with the family over with. So Beth and I can have you all to our selves. Every ones been waiting to meet you." Quinn said with a smile as she stood up from her crouch position by the wheel chair._

 _Soon They went around the room. Rachel being introduced to each and every family member. The only one not present yet, being Russell Fabray. The two families combined was insane._

 _They're had to be a little over 200 or so people in attendance. The grand living room held them easily with out any one feeling suffocated. In fact, there was more than enough open room to spare._

 _Now that Rachel had joined the room. It was now time for presents. All the kids were excited. Beth was the only one who seemed to be a little sad. Rachel and Quinn noticed._

 _Beth came over to them when all the kids ran over to the gifts. She climbed on to Rachel's lap, who was seated next to the large couch at the end next to the arm rest. Quinn was sat in that corner of the couch and Rachel wanted to sit with her but thought it would be more convenient to stay in her chair, so she wouldn't have to struggle a little to get up again when ever they leave the living room._

 _"What's wrong, Bethy?" Rachel ask. Quinn also leaned over to take her daughters hand._

 _"Nothing." Beth answered as she watched on sadly as all the kids were tearing into they're gifts happily. Quinn and Rachel made eye contact. Quinn already knew what the issue was._

 _"Sweetie, don't you want to open my gifts to you?" Quinn ask with a knowing smile._

 _Beth's head shot up in surprise. Her eyes wide and shining. "I-I have presents?"_

 _"Of course you do, honey." Quinn answered softly. She knew she couldn't take the credit really. The gifts being purchased from the money Rachel gave Jade to give to her._

 _"From you? Like, you bought them yourself not from the church giving them to you?!" Beth asked to be sure._

 _Quinn's heart clenched. She didn't want to lie to her daughter. It wasn't her money. She glanced at Rachel sadly who looked gutted by the words. "Well, honey, honestly I didn-"_

 _"Of course, she bought them on her own for you, sweetheart. Mommy, worked so hard to make sure you had the best Christmas ever! Mommy, loves you so much. She told me she wanted you to have the most amazing presents and guess what, they're under that tree. So, don't keep them waiting." Rachel interjected before Quinn could do what Rachel knew she would and tell the truth._

 _"Ok." Beth said with excitement before jumping off her mother's lap and rushing to Quinn to pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you, mommy! Thank you!" Beth said kissing her teary eyed blonde mother with gusto._

 _"Your welcome, honey." Quinn whispered back emotionally. Beth ran off in search of her presents. Quinn turned her eyes to Rachel but the brunettes eyes were warmly gazing at they're daughter._

 _"I love you.." Quinn said emotionally. Rachel's eyes snapped to her and softened more. She leaned forward grabbing Quinn's hand, urging the blonde to stand and she did. Rachel guiding the blonde into her lap wrapping her arms around her waist as she cupped her cheek to wipe her tears._

 _"Don't ever let me hear you tell our daughter-god it feels so god to say that" Rachel said with a smile causing Quinn to smile and agree. "Don't ever let me hear you tell our daughter that you didn't buy her anything because it wasn't your money. Nor do I want to hear you telling her that I technically bought anything. That ring on your finger symbolizes that you and I are one now. What's mine is yours. Everything that I have is yours and hers. We are her parents. When you do something for her, it was done by both of us. When I do something for her, it was done by both of us with love behind it, do you understand me?" Rachel ask._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but I also don't want to lie to her." Quinn replied._

 _"I'm not upset. I understand but now you do know. So please, don't do it again." Rachel said and Quinn nodded they shared a brief chaste kiss before turning they're gazes back on they're daughter._

 _Beth was already on her 3rd gift and her squealing did not seem to be stopping any time soon and that was ok by her parents. Quinn was doing her best to stop her tears but she couldn't._

 _Her eyes took in the scene before her and she couldn't fathom how she could be so blessed to be sitting there with her family again. To be watching her daughter in clothing that fits and opening presents on Christmas morning squealing in happiness for each gift._

 _She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve the woman that had her arms wrapped around her. Quinn felt so much joy within her, she was bursting inside and out. It was overwhelming to say the least._

 _Quinn was so distracted, she hadn't noticed her sister walk up to Rachel and herself with several boxes of gifs in her hand. She didn't hear Rachel thank her._

 _"Hey." Rachel whispered in her ear to get her attention as she cupped the blondes cheek and wipe her tears. Quinn looked at her. "Please don't cry.." Rachel said sadly._

 _"They're happy tears, I promise." Quinn replied with a smile._

 _"Good.. Because you deserve to be happy, Quinn." Rachel leaned in and kissed her with a soft chaste kiss just because now she knew she could and Quinn actually wanted it. "I know your going to tell me I shouldn't have but.." Rachel said reaching over for the first gift that was piled next to them on the couch._

 _"This is for you." Rachel said with a smile._

 _"Oh Rae, you didn't have to get me anything.._

 _"But I wanted to. This is our first Christmas together as a engaged couple. So, yes I did."_

 _"But baby, I didn't get to get you anything."_

 _"Yes you did."_

 _The blonde furrowed her brow and was about to speak but the brunette beat her to it._

 _"You gave me the most beautiful, amazing baby girl in the world. Other than you and our daughter, I don't want or need anything else from you. I would live in that card board box you were talking about with you and be completely happy about it, because you and our daughter mean everything to me.." Rachel said with emotion choking her throat. Quinn's lips trembled as her tears spilled over once again. The two kissed again because they couldn't stop themselves even if they wanted to._

 _"Thank you baby.." Quinn said. She felt so spoiled. She can't remember the last time she had received a Christmas gift from anyone. Even Miguel and Marisol couldn't afford Christmas._

 _So, she hadn't received anything from them either. The only person to get her anything was Beth and that's when her class made homemade Christmas cards for who ever they wanted and Beth always made her one._

 _She has all of them safely put away in a box under her pull out couch. The blonde began tearing open the package, her hands shaking a little from emotion and her excitement._

 _Rachel was smiling in anticipation. As soon as the wrapping paper was pulled off, the blonde smiled in confusion at the boxed briefcase. It was a dirty brown and had no markers to indicate a brand._

 _"Open it." Rachel whispered._

 _The blonde did as she was told and gasp in shock. There in the briefcase was an assortment of different paints. Oil paints, acrylic paints, water paints, gouache paints. Many brushes and some neatly folded clothes. The paints were in small jars for easy packing. There were also sketching pencils and drawing pens. The blondes eyes were wide._

 _"Oh my god.." Quinn whispered in awe._

 _"Do you like it?" Rachel ask._

 _"I-I love it! Thank you so much, Baby!" Quinn said kissing the brunette with love and excitement._

 _"That's not all, you can go through it later. Here's your next gift." Rachel said handing her another small rectangular box. The blonde smiled at her warmly. She began opening it than once again gasp. In the box was a white gold gorgeous locket. The blonde stared frozen._

 _"Open it, silly." Rachel said again having to coax the blonde._

 _"Rae, I can't take thi-"_

 _"Don't you dare. Open please." Rachel ask gently._

 _The blonde did as she was told, her eyes spilling with tears as she gasp once more. In the photo space was she and Beth with warm smiles on they're faces sitting on Rachel's porch with matching cups of lemonade from the weekend they spent together. They looked incredibly happy. The blonde had no idea the brunette had taken a picture of them._

 _"That one is one of my favorites." Rachel whispered before kissing her cheek._

 _"But it's missing some thing.." Quinn whispered._

 _Rachel furrowed her brown in confusion. "What?"_

 _"You.. and if I'm crossing the line here please tell me because though we haven't spoke about it. I've been thinking about it since I read your letter... It's missing you and what I hope to one day have the privilege of being called mommy by your other child, that Beth and I have been dying to meet" Quinn said as she stared into the brunettes eyes._

 _Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "You.. wan-want to parent it with me? Re-Really?" Rachel ask in utter astonishment and overwhelming happiness._

 _"Well.. If you want to but don't feel oblige-" The blonde was cut off by a searing chaste kiss. The brunettes tears were spilling over uncontrollably._

 _It was a huge fear of hers, that Quinn wouldn't take to her child because it was part Danielle's but felt foolish for thinking so. But to hear Quinn actually say she wanted to parent with her, with a child she had no blood relation to, made Rachel feel so much love and happiness she felt like she couldn't breathe. She trembled as she kissed the blonde before pulling her into a hug._

 _"Yes! Thank you! You have no idea what it means to me!" Rachel said emotionally._

 _Quinn felt relief. She didn't know how Rachel felt about it and didn't want to over step. She loved Rachel with every fiber of her being and that means loving every part of the brunette and the brunettes baby, though it had no relation to her, was just as important as it's mother._

 _"You don't have to thank me, baby, for loving our children." Quinn whispered._

"God, I love you." Rachel replied before hugging the blonde again. Just than Beth ran over.

"Mommy, Momma! Look what aunt Jade got me!" Beth squealed as she showed off her new shoes.

"Wow! They're beautiful!"

"Honey, those are so cute!" Quinn and Rachel gushed.

"I know, because I'm an awesome aunt and I have amazing taste." Jade said with an air of snoot before Beth could reply.

"Hey, Jade? Did my gift to Beth get here safely?" Rachel ask with a smirk.

Jade smiled widely as her eyes shined with giddiness.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" Jade said before bolting out the room. Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at a smiling Rachel.

"Do I want to know?" Quinn ask in slight fear.

"You have no choice. It's already paid for but don't worry I think you'll love it just as much, besides every kid deserves one." Rachel smiled wickedly. Before Quinn could respond her eyes widened in shock simultaneously Beth squealed in excitement as did the rest of the kids.

When a bark echoed around the living room and all eyes were on the golden ball of tiny fluff, stumbling into the room as it tried to run but tripped over the many toys and wrapping papers all over the floor.

Beth began giggling when she scooped up the puppy as it attacked her face with excited licks. Quinn smiled her eyes softening at the sight.

"Is it really mine mama?!" Beth ask excitedly to Rachel. Eyes shining with hope. Rachel melted at hearing mama falling from the girls lips again. She was in love.

"Yes, honey, all yours. So you'll always have a friend no matter what." Rachel said softly. Quinn had her own melting moment happening at the considerate sweet words that left her fiancé's mouth. Rachel was right, Beth would now always have a friend.

Beth stared at Rachel for a moment before her own tears began to fill her eyes as her little lips trembled. In the moment Rachel was shot with fear as well as shock because now that she knew Beth was her daughter she realized Beth's crying face was exactly a spitting image of her own.

But before anyone could ask what was wrong Beth rushed over to hug her. Quinn stood up and lifted her daughter into Rachel's lap so they could hug. "Thank you so much, mama.." Beth whispered. It meant everything to Beth to have at least one friend. Now, she had 3 her mommy, momma and now her puppy.

"You don't ever have to thank me for loving you, sweetheart." Rachel whispered. The other occupants in the room where doing they're best not to eavesdrop but the little family was just too cute. They're wasn't a dry eye in the house.

 **2 HOURS LATER.**

Rachel watched on as Beth and her cousins ran around out side in the yard playing with the puppy in the snow. The brunette was standing with her cane that she had ask Jade to bring her from the car.

It hadn't been easy for her over the last month and week to get to the point of standing and walking with the cane but she was. She had pushed her body hard the last month so that she could stand for not only Quinn and Beth on Christmas day but also for herself.

They had missed thanksgiving together because of the immediate removal of every one and this was something she had wanted to do for all of them. To prove that she wasn't finished yet and she's so happy to be able to do such a simple task.

Quinn was currently in the kitchen with the women of the house, preparing lunch. So, she took the opportunity to just watch her daughter and relish it. It was so hard to wrap her head around the fact that she had created such a beautiful person with the love of her life. She was so caught up in her musings she didn't hear the person beside her walk up.

"She's beautiful. Your very lucky.." Was spoken in such a soft but masculine voice. The brunette whipped her head to right in surprise. There stood Russell Fabray looking so different than she had remember seeing him, the two times she had seen him in high school.

Once during Christmas shopping at the mall with her parents and once during her graduation. Quinn had told her what had happen when she went to the grocery store for her mother. How Russell had apologized profusively and full of sincerity. Though it had nothing to do with Rachel herself. Rachel felt immense gratitude for the apology.

"Yes she is and yes I am."

The two stood in silence watching the children play for a minutes before Russell spoke again. "I know this won't mean much coming from me but.. I'm happy to know that my little girl has found some one like you to love her. Congratulations on your engagement and.. I'm more than sure you are going to make each other very happy." He finished.

"Thank you. I'm sure, though she hasn't said it, your blessing means a lot to Quinn." Rachel replied.

"I know in the past. I haven't given her reason to believe that I do approve but I honestly do. I believe you two are meant to be because no matter what has happened it seems you always find your way to each other, one way or another. If your anything like your parents, Rachel, than I know my daughter and grand daughter are in the safest, most loving hands that I could only pray that she'd be blessed to held in." Russell said with a warm smile.

Rachel's eyes welled with tears as did his. He nodded to her, squeezed her shoulder in comfort before walking away. Rachel watched him go. The thought of her own parents hitting her square in the chest. The man's words making her feel like she was the only one meant for his daughter.

 **6 HOURS LATER.**

The entire family were all seated around the extremely large dining hall. They're were a few tables spread about to accommodate the number of family members but it was loud, rambunctious and full of love and laughter.

Rachel was sat at the main table with grandma Beth, Judy, Jade, Russell, Quinn and Beth. Rachel couldn't believe for the first time in 6 years she wasn't at a party getting shit faced. She wasn't at home sleeping with a complete stranger because she was _that_ shit faced nor was she a mess of tears wallowing in her own misery. She was smiling happy and most of all feeling completely loved.

 **4 HOURS LATER.**

Rachel closed the book softly and leaned forward to place a kiss on Beth's forehead. Quinn following after. The two had read to Beth and Beth's new puppy whom she named Sundance until the two snuggled in the sheets, fell asleep. Rachel looked to Quinn with a warm smile. "I'm going to make a few phone calls. I'll be back in a moment."

"Meet me at the guest house when your done baby. I'm going to go change." Quinn replied.

"Ok."

Rachel wheeled herself out the room quietly, followed by Quinn. Quinn assisted Rachel back downstairs carrying the wheelchair first than helping Rachel down while the brunette used the railing and her cane to make it to the bottom than back into her chair. Quinn leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips.

"See you soon." Quinn said.

"I won't be long." Rachel replied. The two separated with Quinn heading to her room and Rachel headed to grandma Beth's office. The brunette already had received permission earlier for her to use it, should she get or need to make business calls.

20 minutes later found Rachel at the front door of the guest house letting herself in. The brunette rolled through the door towards the living room but didn't see the blonde. She continued on through the one floor house until she reached the bedrooms.

"Quinn? Quinn, I'm all done wit-" Rachel froze as she choke on her words and began salivating, her eyes hungrily taking the blonde. Quinn was in nothing but lingerie. It was lilac and sheer. The blondes hair was down, her make up perfection and Rachel was hard instantly.

"Hi." Quinn spoke seductively. "I've been waiting for you."

The brunettes stare was ravenous so much so the blonde could feel it all over. Rachel locked the wheels of her chair with adrenalin pumping in her already, stood from the chair with barely any effort.

Her sole focus was getting to the blonde and devouring her like she had always dreamt of doing. The brunettes steps were short but she walked without her cane, without assistance of any kind. The blondes lust dimmed, her eyes began glistening with tears as she watched with pride as her fiance showed just what she was made of.

Rachel stood before the blonde staring for only a second before she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and crashed they're lips together hungrily.

Moaning erupted from both women instantly. The blonde gripped the brunettes neck signaling for her to follow toward the bed. Rachel obliging. Quinn turned the brunette slowly without releasing Rachel's lips from her own. The back of Rachel's knee's hit the bed and the brunette sat as Quinn continued massaging her tongue against Rachel's.

The brunette felt the blondes hands at the base of her shirt before she felt it being sensually dragged up her torso and over her head. They're lips only releasing each other's to complete the task.

Quinn slid her arm around the brunettes back and with smoothness of an expert, unclasp the brunettes bra and discarding it without losing contact. Cupping both perky firm breast with both hands, causing both women to moan in to each others mouths from the contact.

The blonde gently pushed the brunette onto her back and began trailing her kisses lower to the brunettes jaw than neck until she reached her collar bone, laving it deliciously with her tongue than nipping it with desire before traveling to Rachel's breast.

The blonde encased the left nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue than suckling with need. The brunettes head lolled back gasping as her body tingled and thrived from the attention. Quinn moved to the next breast to give just as much love and attention that she had to other. Her hand cupping and massaging the breast she had just ravished never allowing it to feel lonely. The blonde feeling herself moisten every second she spent with her lips wrapped around the peaks she had fantasized so many times about tasting.

Quinn's lips descended to the brunettes stomach as her hands moved from Rachel's breast to her waist, immediately unbuttoning the brunettes bottoms. Rachel moaned airily, she gripped the blondes hair in pleasure. Quinn made quick work of the brunettes jeans.

Stopping her work on the brunettes chiseled abs to rid the brunette of her jeans completely. Followed shortly by the brunettes boxers. Rachel let out a shudder as her cock was exposed to the air, standing at full attention.

The blondes eyes fluttered in desire as she whimpered just looking at it. Her inner walls clenching in need, her mouth watering to taste, her body in utter chaos and confusion as to which she should she do first.

The realization that the woman before her was finally and completely hers and hers only had the blondes body greedy with possession and want. Quinn not wasting another moment as she surge forward, taking the full bulbous into her mouth and moaning at being able to taste the brunette once again after believing she'd never get another chance to ever have Rachel like this. It being too long since that first time, Quinn's body shivered at the taste.

Rachel's eyes were blown practically black just watching the blonde get lost in her desire, expertly devouring the head. The brunettes moan was snatched from her throat in pleasure, feeling the cave of the blondes warm moist mouth for the first time in so long.

She gripped the blondes hair staring down as Quinn moaned in pleasure. The blondes head bobbing all the way to the base as she had before, hollowing her cheeks and swallowing repeatedly greedily while fondling the brunettes balls.

Rachel fought to keep her eyes open so she could watch, not wanting to miss a second of the show on display before her. Her eyes fluttered as her breathing became erratic. The pure ecstasy she felt was intense in it's all encompassing power. She felt herself connecting to the blonde on a whole other level this time around as now she was truly Quinn's fiancé.

She wanted to taste the blonde so badly but also didn't want to stop. An idea hit her than, She lightly tugged the blondes hair to get her attention. Quinn released the hard cock with her lips swollen red and chin glistening.

The brunette growled than crashed they're lips together again groaning at the taste of herself on the blondes tongue. The pre-cum being faint but still strong enough to taste.

Rachel released Quinn, using her arms to drag her body up the bed until she reached the pillows. Rachel gazed at Quinn lustfully before her voice coming out rough and commanding spoke.

"Take it all off."

The blonde bit her lips trapping her moan as she shivered in anticipation. She wasted no time in doing as she was told. Rachel watched on as the blonde removed her lingerie just as sensually as she had done the first time.

Quinn crawled toward the brunette and was about to continue with orally pleasing her fiancé but Rachel stopped her and pulled her up her body a little before assisting the blonde in straddling her backwards.

Quinn was confused for a moment. Rachel stared at the already swollen sopping pussy with desire and hunger before licking a broad strong stroke with her tongue that ripped a husky moan from the blondes throat as she herself moaned at the taste.

The brunette gripped the blondes ass cheeks bringing her sex flat against her mouth and began eating her pussy like it was her last meal. Quinn's arms quivered as she was over come with pleasure.

It only took a second for her to realize why Rachel had put them in that position and it was for mutual pleasure at once. The blonde leaned forward taking the full thick cock in her mouth and deep throating down to the base once again.

The brunette's hips thrust upward in need at the same time the blonde ground down into the brunettes mouth. The moans in the air being muffled by each of they're sex.

Quinn felt it first. The coiling in her belly causing her to suck the brunettes cock harder. Sucking and swallowing as if she couldn't get enough.

The brunettes tongue going as deep as it could go, licking and slurping at her walls before the brunette slipped her tongue against Quinn's clit and began sucking and beating it with her own greed as the blonde gushed uncontrollably.

Rachel watched on continuing her ministrations lustfully as the blonde moaned in ecstasy around her cock as she felt herself clench before her orgasm rocked her body into trimmers of violent shock, the creamy white cum milking out of Quinn's pussy making it's slow thick descent in to the brunettes mouth.

Rachel lapped at it hungrily as she felt her own coiling sign of climax. Quinn swallowed 3 more times before the brunette exploded in her mouth repeatedly. The blonde drank with thirst of a dry desert.

Quinn pulled up until it was only the bulbous on her tongue. Letting the last few thick spurts coat it, she began licking the bulbous hole clean. Quinn crawled off the brunette than re-straddled her once again facing Rachel. Rachel sat up quickly with heavy lidded eyes as she whispered.

"Let me see.."

The blonde opened her mouth slightly showing the brunette her coated tongue. Rachel groaned rushing forward attacking the blondes lips before promptly sucking her tongue.

Quinn moaned as she tasted they're combined juices. She felt the brunettes hard cock against her sex. She rolled her hips forward spreading her juices on the cock causing both women to gasp and shudder with need.

"Lay down." Rachel spoke softly. The initial animal instinct gone and love taking it's place. The blonde laid down against the pillows. Staring up at the only person whose ever made her heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

Rachel crawled between the blondes legs and gazed down at her lovingly. "You are so beautiful.." Rachel whispered.

The blondes eyes softened. "So are you, baby.."

The brunette laid her body down against the blonde and both women gasp once again as the brunettes sex pressed against the blondes. Rachel hadn't entered her yet.

The two kissed with passion. Quinn parted her legs wider. Rachel gripped herself lining up with Quinn's entrance, the brunettes bulbous made contact with the blondes warm moist sex, Rachel shivered.

"Oh god.." The brunette whimpered out just as her head entered the blondes sopping slit. Quinn hissed as she was penetrated for the first time in years. The pain was slight.

Rachel halted her movements and Quinn was hit with a de ja vue. Her mind pushing a memory to the forefront of her brain. The position, the weight, the scent. Quinn had a moment of clarity.. It was Rachel. Her first time, losing her virginity was with the woman she loved.

The blondes eyes filled with tears as she cupped the brunettes neck and brought her down for a bruising kiss. She nodded silently as soon as she gripped the brunettes back side urging her in further.

Rachel groaned as she sheath herself completely into the blonde at the same time Quinn cried out because Rachel was _that_ long and thick. There was no alcohol to assist her this time.

Rachel waited until Quinn nodded once again. Slowly she pulled out a little, both women hissing at the feel before as gently as she could pushing back in. The brunette repeated the action 7 more times before the blondes hissing transitioned to moaning.

Rachel's eyes took in the sight below her. She couldn't move quickly so each thrust was a deep stroke. Her body over working once again. Beads of sweats formed before they began sliding down her skin.

The blonde glistening in her own light sheen of sweat just as much. Quinn was lost in the exotic ecstasy. Her body erupting in goosebumps as the pleasure built. Her left hand clawing at the brunettes back as her right gripped the firm ass cheek of the brunette with need.

Her moans hitting notes she didn't know that she could hit. Rachel's pleasure began over riding the ache she began feeling in her spine. The adrenalin taking over as her thrust became firmer and her hips picking up pace.

She was lost in her own pleasure of finally feeling what she couldn't remember feeling 6 years ago. The inner walls of the head cheerleader. The love of her life. Her future wife. The mother of her children.

Those words swirled in her mind causing her heart to expand and she wanted nothing more than to bring the angel below her to heights of pleasure she had never experienced. The brunette leaned back lifting the blondes leg over her shoulder to get deeper and deeper she did.

"Oh my Gah! Yes! Right there, baby! More please! More!, ugh!" Quinn moaned out in euphoria.

"You feel so good, love! So tight! You don't know how long I've wanted this! Wanted you! So fucking long! _Ugh!"_ Rachel grunted out with each hard deep thrust.

The brunette could feel the blondes walls clenching firmly causing her eyes to roll back as her mouth watered and fell open. The blonde feeling amazing around her. She lowered her body running her hand up Quinn's arm until she laced they're fingers gripping them as if they'd save her from falling to deep.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as memories of that night at Pucks graduation party filled her mind. The moment Rachel first made love to her, hit her hard. It was so clear as if it happened just yesterday. She was so in love with this woman. So captivated, she never wanted to love anyone else ever, only Rachel..

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as well as her emotions got the best of her. This beautiful woman below her had no idea that she literally was Rachel's heart beating in human form.

She was her breathe, her existence.. She was her everything. Not a day had gone by without Lucy Quinn Fabray on her mind, in her heart and deep within in her soul.

Rachel didn't want anything else in this world but Quinn. She is so unbelievably thankful to be blessed to love her and be loved by her. She could no longer fathom life without her.

Just as the two reached they're climax they're lips crashed together once again in passion, moaning as they finally felt in the moment what heaven feels like. Stars and colors exploding behind they're eye lids. They're bodies quivering with shocks in it's intensity. They now understood what it felt like to be one.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Rachel was pulled from her memories when her burner phone blared to life with a certain ring tone that caused the hugest smile to erupt on her face. She snatched the phone up immediately.

"Hey, you. I was just thinking about you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh really? And what was my fiancé thinking about?" Quinn ask with a wistful smile in her voice.

Rachel smiled at the word fiancé "Christmas night in the guest house.." The brunettes tone dropped into a seductive whisper.

The blondes eyes slammed shut at the memory as her skin broke out in goose bumps. "Mmm..." Quinn moaned with her lower lip trapped between her teeth as the memories resurfaced.

Rachel swallowed thickly at the sound.

"Please don't. You have no idea how bad I want you right now." Quinn spoke low and husky.

"And you have no idea how badly I want to be inside you right now." Rachel husked back. Her hand sliding down immediately cupping herself through her pants hissing at the torturous painful pleasure of contact but nothing further.

"Fuck." The blonde whimpered. clenching her thighs together as she sat outside on her grandmothers porch. She had come out to call Rachel for privacy now wishing she had chosen her bedroom.

"Baby.. Please, you can't say things like that. I-I need you and your not here." Quinn whispered in need.

"If I was, I'd be on my knees devouring your pussy like it deserves to be." Rachel whispered back. Her hand slipping into her pants as she began stroking herself soft and slowly. Her eyes closing as her head fell back against the head board. A soft moan escaping on it's own accord as she thought about the feeling of her cock being encased by her fiances sopping walls.

"Rae..? Are you doing what I think your doing?" Quinn ask her voice shaky with want.

"Yes.." Rachel answered with no shame.

 _"Shit.._ Baby are you hard for me." The blonde whispered seductively.

"Always." Rachel whimpered out as she stroked herself.

"What are you doing to yourself?." The blonde spoke lowly as she stood up immediately and rushed off the porch, rounding the house as fast as she could to get to the guest house.

"I'm stroking my cock." Rachel answered in a breathy tone. The blonde stumbled into the guest house only stopping short of the brunettes answer before rushing forward after locking the door behind her. The blonde made her way to the bedroom where she and Rachel had last made love. She immediately laid on the bed after removibg her jeans.

"Rae.."

"Yes?"

"I'm in the guest house. On the bed you made love to me and I'm so wet for you.." Quinn's voice came out smoky dripping with sex. Rachel groaned at the image.

"Are you touching yourself?" Rachel ask.

Just than the blonde moaned down the line as she penetrated herself. "Yes.."

"Fuck baby, how many fingers are you using?" Rachel ask desparately as she picked up the pace.

"2." Quinn moaned out.

"Use 3." Rachel demanded her hand gripping herself firmer, moving quicker with desire.

"Ugh!" Quinn moaned as she stretched herself more following the brunettes command. Both women became lost in the pleasure.

"Oh fuck, I'm cum-cumming!" Rachel called out.

"Yes, baby, cum for me!" The blonde replied as she felt herself reaching her climax.

"Shit!" Rachel whimpered out as she came repeatedly into her hand.

"Oh my- Fuck _yes!"_ The blonde hissed as she came as well.

All that could be heard on the line was heavy breathing for a few moments from both women.

"Love?"

"I'm here, baby."

Quinn's face split into a smile when she heard the brunettes giggle through the phone, triggering her own giggle.

"That was amazing." Rachel said while using a Kleenex from her night stand to clean herself after putting the phone on speaker.

"Mmm.. Yes it was. I needed that." Quinn replied removing her hand from her panties and wiping them on the bedspread reminding herself to change them as soon as she ended the call with Rachel.

"Your not the only one. I think my body is going through withdrawls with out you." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Same. I woke up this morning and rolled over to your side of the bed for some much needed release, when I remembered you left this morning at 2am." Quinn said her tone tinged with sadness.

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. It has to be done. We don't want to put our baby in any more jeopardy than we already have by you coming to spend Christmas with us. Though, I'm happy you did but our little bundle of joy deserves to come home with us. Not in some foreign country and feeling unwanted because they're in some orphanage." Quinn replied.

Rachel's heart swelled with love. Her cheeks ached so badly from smiling. "I know, I just miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby."

"So, I wanted to run something by you. You could say no if you want but I thought since you want to parent with me than you deserve the momentos as well. So.. Danielle has an ultra sound appointment tomorrow which means we'll get new sonograms and since Danielle never wants them, I have all of them and thought that maybe you'd like the new ones we'll be getting tomorrow?" Rachel said with some hesitance in the form a question.

"Really?" Quinn asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Of course I would love them!" Quinn spoke with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Awww baby," Quinn coo'd with emotion.

"Great but remember the sex of the baby is still unknown. I want to be surprised." Rachel said.

"Ok. Well, I have my own question and if you don't want to do it with me. I'll understand."

"I want to do everything with you." Rachel replied warmly.

"Ditto... So, I was thinking since we don't know the sex. We could start picking names unless you have already chosen your names-"

Rachel smiled adoringly as she listen to the blonde ramble nervously. "No, I haven't and I'd love to pick names with you." Rachel replied with her own emotions spilling over in her tone.

Quinn sighed in relief and smiled broadly. "Oh thank god because I picked up the baby book of names this morning already. I just couldn't help myself! Beth is surper excited by the way though she's a little confused where the baby is coming from but she has been glued to the book all morning with me." Quinn gushed.

"I love you." Rachel blurted out. She couldn't contain it. Just listening to Quinn gushing over the baby made her feel a million butterflies fluttering every where. Add Beth's excitement to the matter and she was a melted puddle of Quinn and Beth goo all over again.

"I love you, too." Quinn replied just as enamored.

"So, What list have you compiled so far because you sound like you already have one." Rachel said with a smirk and laughter in her tone.

The blondes laughter bubbled through the line causing Rachel to melt at the sound. "You know me so well, baby."


	63. Chapter 63

_A/N Hey, everyone! How have you all been. As for me, I'm doing good. I apologize for not posting however I have been working on the up coming chapters to make sure that they flow appropriately. I want them to be great not mediocre. However; I've been hit with reviews asking for the next chapter so I'm not going to keep any of you waiting any longer. This chapter is shorter than most but not too short. Also there is a trigger warning for this chapter not too bad but trigger warning none the less. In this chapter Rachel and Beth will be singing. Beth will be in Italics, Rachel in_ **bold** _and when they harmonize it will be_ **Like this. **I don't own glee or it's characters or anything else that has to do with it. All rights go to Ryan Murphy and who ever else helped to create it.

* * *

Quinn slid the box of Christmas cards from Beth, from underneath the old beat up, pull out couch in her freezing apartment. She smiled softly as she opened the box to make sure all the cards were still in tact.

She shut it again than placed it into an even larger brown box. They were packing. They were packing to move to they're new apartment. Quinn had flown back to New York 4 days after Rachel when she found the listing to their possible new home.

When she saw the floor plan, she had shown it to Jade, her mother and grandmother. They all gushed how perfect it was. Quinn and Jade viewed it together and though Quinn was hesitant about the price. Jade immediately texted Rachel and the brunette gave Quinn that final push to agree.

The property papers were signed immediately. Quinn was now back in her old apartment with an excited Beth packing all the belongings they were going to keep and getting rid of everything they weren't.

Quinn couldn't keep the smile from her face even if you asked her to. It had been an emotional affair when she was handed the keys and ownership papers.

She never dreamed of living in such a place and couldn't stop crying, pinching herself repeatedly to make sure it was all real. Because she actually owned the property, no renting, no leasing, it belonged to her paid in full, solely for her and her daughter by her fiancé.

Later around midnight that night of signing the papers, she and Rachel had a sobbing session-well she had a sobbing session of 'Thank you's' and 'I love you's'. Rachel was crying as well but not as much as she had been.

Rachel giving her as much reassurance and love that she could through a phone. Telling her that it was nothing compared to what Quinn has done for their daughter, that Rachel wasn't there to help with. That she was a Queen and deserved it and so more much more that she was planning to give in full.

Though, Rachel was sure to reiterate the fact that nothing would ever measure up to the strength, will, dedication and sacrifice that Quinn put in every day for 6 years of their daughter's life.

Quinn balled uncontrollably at the sweet, heartfelt words. Wishing they were together because she wanted nothing more than to be in the brunettes arms. Rachel had even spoken to her mother and grandmother and ask if they would come and stay with Quinn the weekend moving in, so her fiancé wouldn't be alone.

Both women along with Jade were currently at Quinn and Beth's new residents 77 Charlton West Soho. It was a 3 bedroom 3.5 bath with a beautiful kitchen and spacious living room not to mention a stunning view from a large terrace looking out across the city.

The newly purchased furniture was on it's way and the 3 women were to make sure everything was in order while Quinn and Beth packed the old apartment up. Quinn felt free for the first time in 6 years.

A burden had been lifted from her shoulders and she hadn't realized how heavy that burden was until she came back to New York and began packing their belongings.

She still had to go to the storage unit that afternoon to have everything that she held precious and dear to their new home. Where she could display the photos, trophy's and everything else she was able to fit into her beetle, the day she drove away from Lima.

It was so overwhelming, Quinn still couldn't believe it. Christmas was something other worldly to the blonde. She had woken up each day in Ohio expecting it to be a dream but it wasn't.

The last week of December and beginning of January, she'd woken up and stared at her engagement ring in silent wonder that some one and not just anyone-Rachel-loved her so much that she wanted her for more than just a trophy, sex toy or punching bag.

She wanted her love and Quinn could do nothing but give it whole heartedly. Kissing Rachel, feeling Rachel inside her, had made her an addict. The night they spent together was everything Quinn had hoped it would be. She could still feel the ghost of the brunette when she closed her eyes and concentrated on the memory.

Quinn also couldn't get enough of the adorableness of her fiancé and their daughter. She had never seen that level of happiness shining in Beth's eyes. Her daughter was absolutely smitten with her mama and Quinn couldn't express how happy that made her.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Quinn's face ached from smiling so much. The entire family were all sitting around the family room with the large TV cheering, clapping and laughing as each person stood up to take they're turn at the microphone.

One of Rachel's gifts to Beth had been a Disney karaoke machine. Now, each person in the room either sang by themselves, in a group or sang along from their seats and it was hilarious.

Some people actually could sing while others were a mess but were cool enough to laugh at themselves. Every one was good natured about it. David, Quinn's cousin had just finished his cover of 'Only The Good Die Young.'

Now, Quinn was sat with a hype, manic looking smile as her daughter stood up and took the microphone. Everyone cheered. Beth looked out to everyone shyly than spoke.

"So, I'm going to sing but I don't want to sing by myself. So.. Mama will you sing with me, please?" After Beth spoke every cheered.

Quinn pulled out her phone and set it to record. The blonde could feel her body radiating in anticipation and excitement.

Beth had told her one night how Rachel had been teaching her to sing and play her guitar. Beth and Quinn had cried over it though Quinn did her best to reframe from doing so as to not upset her daughter more but each day became harder.

"You want to sing with me?" Rachel ask adorably in Quinn's opinion.

"Yes, mama. Come on!" Beth said excitedly.

"You got it, Sweetheart." Rachel replied and the room clapped, cheered and wolf whistled in encouragement. Quinn was smiling so broadly, this being the first time Beth would be performing in front of anyone other than her and even then at home she would be singing to her self not for Quinn. It was so low and sad that it had no power. The blonde had to strain to hear anything and even than it could barely be called singing.

The blonde was eager for the performance. She watched on as Beth and Rachel whispered back and forth choosing their song wisely. Than Beth cleared her throat to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the song we chose is the song mama was teaching me when she was giving me vocal lessons and teaching me guitar when mommy went to California. It's the only one I know how to sing really well, so.. Anyway, the reason I love the song is because it's about being what my mommy says and that's loving yourself. My mama said that everyone is beautiful in their own way and so am I and I should remember that always. So, that's why I wanted mama to teach me this song.. Because it means what they both tell me..." Beth stop speaking for a moment as she flushed bashfully.

Rachel and Quinn had misted eyes aimed solely on their daughter remembering the countless times they both had to, on separate occasions, talk to the little girl about bullies and loving herself, unknowingly to the other. Pride filled their chests. Beth cleared her throat licking her lips nervously before speaking a bit awkwardly. Well.. I hope you like it." Everyone quieted down when Alessia Cara's _'Scars to your beautiful.'_ instrumental blared through the speaker.

 _"She just wants to be._

 _Beautiful she goes,_

 _Unnoticed, she knows,"_

 **"No limits she craves,**

 **Attention, She praises an image**

 **she prays to be, sculpted by the sculptor"**

Quinn's first tears fell as she watched her daughter, nervously sing at a low tone. The little blonde kept glancing at her mommy than shoot her eyes to her mama's encouraging ones.

Rachel held her captive than and Quinn could see the eye contact was loosening up Beth. Rachel's smile blinding as she stared warmly at their daughter.

 _"Oh she don't see,_

 _the lights that shining,_

 _deeper than the eyes can find it,"_

 **"Maybe we have made her blind,**

 **so she tries to cover up her pain**

 **and cut her woes away,"**

 _"Cause cover girls don't cry_

 _after face is made"_

 **But**

 **There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**

 **You should know your beautiful just the way you are,**

 **just the way you are**

 **and you don't have to change a thing**

 **the world could change it's heart**

 **no scars to your beautiful,**

 **we're stars and your beautiful**

 **oh, oh, oh**

 **oh-oh, oh, oh**

Everyone in the room clapped along as Beth became more comfortable and confident. So much so she began making eye contact with the crowd of cheering family. Quinn's tears were free falling in happiness.

Rachel made eye contact with Quinn and held her with love shining brightly in them. Quinn mouthe _'I love you'_. Rachel smiles giving the gesture in return the only way she could while singing. Placing her hand over her heart and winking.

 **And you don't have to change a thing**

 **The world could change it's heart**

 **No scars to your beautiful**

 **We're stars and your beautiful**

 **"She has dreams to be,**

 **an** **envy,** **so she's**

 **starving, you know,**

 **cover girls eat nothing"**

 _"She says_

 _Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything_

 _What's a little bit of hunger?_

 _I can go a little while longer_

 _She fades away"_

 **"She don't see,**

 **Her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it,**

 **Or beauty goes deeper than the surface"**

 _"Oh-Oh, Ooh"_

 **"So to all the girls that's hurting**

 **Let me be your mirror"**

 _"Help you see a little bit clearer_

 _The light that shines within"_

Quinn's eyebrows hit her hairline as Beth hit the high note while holding it for a few seconds. Beth's eyes shutting as she took on an expression Quinn had only seen on one person in a fit of passion being taken over by the music and that was Rachel.

Quinn could see Rachel in the moment in her daughter. It was clear as day that Rachel had passed down her musical, passionate talent to their daughter and all Quinn could do was wolf whistle and cheer as loud as every one else who had also been shocked by the little blondes vocal ability.

The crowd of family went wild as Beth became immersed in the song. Rachel was shinning with pride in her eyes. Her own tears hitting her. She couldn't believe this beautiful song singing angel was her baby girl.

 **There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**

 **You should know your beautiful just the way you are,**

 **just the way you are**

 **and you don't have to change a thing**

 **the world could change it's heart**

 **no scars to your beautiful,**

 **we're stars and your beautiful**

 **oh, oh, oh**

 **oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **And you don't have to change a thing**

 **The world could change it's heart**

 **No scars to your beautiful**

 **We're stars and your beautiful**

Soon everyone was singing along at the top of their longs, this being the most passionate, hyped performance thus far. Rachel and Beth having enthralled the entire room.

Their energy electric and dominating. They flowed off each other effortlessly, knowing when to pull, cut and harmonize when needed. It was amazing and if you weren't paying attention you could easily believe you were at a concert.

 **No better you than the you that you are**

 _(No better you that you are)_

 **No better than the life we live in**

 **(No better life than the life we living)**

 **No better time for your shine, your a star**

 _(No better time for your shine, your a star)_

 **Oh your beautiful, Oh, Your beautiful** _Oh-Oh, OOOh!_

 **There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**

 **You should know your beautiful just the way you are,**

 **just the way you are**

 **and you don't have to change a thing**

 **the world could change it's heart**

 **no scars to your beautiful,**

 **we're stars and your beautiful**

 **oh, oh, oh**

 **oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **No scar to your beautiful,**

 **We're stars and we're beautiful**

The song ended with everyone on their feet. Rachel and Beth hugged feeling breathless and powerful. 'Encore!' was being shouted but before Rachel could say anything Beth spoke. "Thank you but.. Mama promised me that she'd get mommy to sing with her because I've been dying to hear them sing pretty/unpretty like they did in high school." Beth said excitedly as the room erupted in cheers.

Quinn smiled as her cheeks flamed red. Everyone began shouting for Quinn to get up there. Rachel put the microphone to her lips. "Don't get shy on me now, Fabray. I'm just getting started." Rachel said with a devious smirk and glint in her eyes.

Quinn's eyes set ablaze at the challenged presented. She felt herself flair up in desire and her own challenge. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and stood in silent acceptance. ' _oooh's and a get her!'_ Was heard in the crowd as the two women were antagonized.

Quinn accepted the microphone from Beth after giving her a hug and kiss. Telling her how amazing she performed. Quinn took a seat in Rachel's lap and whistles were once again heard and became louder when the intro to the instrumental unpretty blared through the speakers.

Quinn held Rachel's warm gaze as she song into the microphone with a face splitting warm smile aimed solely on her fiancé. _"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too.."_ Quinn felt herself being transported back to high school.

The feelings she felt. The way she herself became unreasonably upset when Rachel wanted a nose job. How badly she wanted to murder Finn for almost breaking Rachel's nose with his horrible dancing. How sad Rachel looked when they performed.

It was too much back then. The only reason she had agreed to be Rachel's choice in nose was because she could never say no to Rachel even if she did it in secret.

Quinn felt her chest warm at the sight of Rachel now. Rachel was looking at her the way she wished Rachel would have looked at her back then. It was everything she has ever wanted.

The song came to a close and everyone once again were on their feet. Rachel pulled Quinn into a earth shattering kiss. Quinn wouldn't trade this. Though it took them this long to get it right she couldn't regret it. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be.

They're journey on separate paths that lead them to here. Because maybe they needed that time to grow toward the people they each needed the other to be. And for that.. She's thankful.

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

A knock at the door pulled the blonde from her memories. She stood up dusting her hands as she went. Reaching the door she speaks with a chuckle in her voice. "Jade did you forget the copy of the key I-"

The blonde halts in place, her eyes widening in worry as she takes in the two standing before her.

"Ms. Fabray, I assume?" The woman ask gently.

Quinn swallows thickly as her stomach knots uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"My name is Lisa Walker, I'm with child protective services." The woman speaks in a business like tone. "May I come in?" Quinn stands there in shock not wanting to let the woman in but also not wanting to start something worse especially with Beth present. Her eyes gaze at the man standing behind Ms. Walker with a smirk planted on his face. Quinn eyes steel with rage at Mr. Turner.

"What is this about?" Quinn ask not moving from the door.

"Mommy?" Beth's voice could be heard from deeper in the apartment. Quinn speaks without breaking eye contact, her expression stoic. "Mommy, will be there in a minute, honey."

Quinn's eyes leave Mr. Turner's and fall back on Ms. Walker. "Once again, I have to ask, what is this about?"

"I think it would be best if we spoke about this inside, don't you?" Ms. Walker ask but it came out more as a command. Quinn swallows thickly silently stepping aside to allow the woman in and following in behind her is Mr. Turner. Quinn's skin crawls as he passes her with his leering eyes.

Immediately Ms. Walker takes in the apartment shaking her head at the state of it. "Ms. Fabray I've been notified to assess the claims by your daughters school of child neglection in the home and it seems that the claims appear to be true. I was going to inspect and have a discussion with you about the claims but honestly I don't believe I need to further discuss anything or begin a line of questioning."

"Excuse me?!" Quinn ask as fear struck.

"As of this moment, Beth will be coming with me and is no longer in your care." Ms Walker states without emotion.

"No! My daughter is not going any where with you!" The blonde speaks vehemently.

Beth cowering behind her mother. "Mommy, please don't let them take me away.." Beth whimpered out.

"Ms. Fabray. We could do this the hard way or the easy way but either way your daughter will be in the care of the state since you can not provide for her." Ms. Walker states calmly. Before stepping forward to grab a hold of Beth. Just as Quinn lunges at the woman she is immediately gripped around the waist by Mr. Turner.

"Get her out of here. I'll make sure she stays." Mr. Turner spoke to Ms. Walker while holding a fighting Quinn.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Quinn shouts as her tears fall in anguish, watching Ms. Walker carry a struggling Beth in her own fight to be freed.

"MOMMY! MOMMY, I DON'T WANT TO GO! MMMOOOMMMYYYY!" Beth wails in tears.

Quinn is thrashing wildly doing everything in her power to get away from Mr. Turner. The blonde elbows him in the stomach only getting free for a second, before he gets a hold of her again. Quinn's breath was stolen from her lungs when her daughter was carried out of sight. "NOOO! BETH!" Quinn sobbed out.

Just than Mr. Turner whipped the blonde around slamming her against the wall and gripped her throat. Pressing his forhead so hard against her own, the blondes head began throbbing.

"I warned you, didn't I? But no, you had to be _difficult!"_ Mr. Turner spat slapping the blonde, causing her head to whip to the side with force. Quinn faced him again, spitting in his face than kneed him in the balls before trying to make a run for it but tripped on one of the boxes.

The blonde jumped to her feet to run again but was grabbed by the hair and punched in the gut. Losing her breathe, her eyes glisten with tears and her face beet red from the power behind it.

Mr. Turner sneered viciously before throwing her on the pull out couch. Quinn heard a tear of fabric and tried to scream but he slapped her again before his hand clamped over her mouth, his body weight pinning her as he made work on his belt and pants.

"I'm going to fuck the bitch out of you!" He growled with fury in her ear. The blondes eyes widen in fear as she tried to fight him off but he was too heavy and too big for her small frame.

Quinn's body trembled with fear and silenced sobs, shutting her eyes to block the image from her mind of him above her.

Suddenly the weight disappears. The blonde couldn't hear anything with the blood rushing to her ears and her heart thundering her chest.

Her eyes shot open as she was free to sit up. Her eyes widen at the sight of Mr. Turners body crashing so hard into the wall, his back made an indention.

Quinn's eyes were owlish as she watched her father beat the ever loving shit out of Mr. Turner.

The principal threw a few punches but her fathers response was as if he weren't hit at all, his eyes ablaze with fury staring down the principal. Mr. Turner looked terrified as realization hit, that his hits had no impact on the man.

Her father towered over Mr. Turner in height and weight. Russell gripped the man by the throat before promptly lifting him in the air as if he were as light as a feather before slamming him back into the ground. Mr. Turner's head pouncing back off the ground and Russell began pounding his fist into the principals face relentlessly.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Russell began shouting in his face with each blow he landed. The blonde was knocked from her stupor and scrambled off the bed to her father to stop him before he killed the man.

"DADDY! DADDY STOP! PLEASE! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Quinn shouted not realizing she had just called him daddy for the first time in years. She had only referred to him as Russell since being back in contact and he had accepted it without fuss because at least she was _talking_ to him. She tried but failed to physically pull her father off him. It wasn't until the words _'You'll kill him_!' registered did he let go.

Mr. Turner's body was lifeless as it dropped to the ground. You could still see that he was breathing but his face at this point was unrecognizable with all the blood and rapid swelling.

Russell breathe heavily than turned to his daughter before pulling her into a hug. Quinn felt her resolve break and began sobbing into his chest. It hit her hard as she now realized that she had been saved from such a traumatic event that she isn't sure she could have been brought back from. It already took so long just to be ok after Thomas but _this!_ Not only would she have been raped but also losing her daughter at the same time would have destroyed her completely.

"Your ok, honey. I've got you. I've got you. No one will ever hurt you again." Russell whispered as he did his best to console his daughter, his own tears falling rapidly at the memory of what he had walked in on. He meant every word. He'd _kill_ anyone with no remorse should they try an hurt one of the women he loves without measure.

The hug only lasted for a minute more before Quinn pulled back with wide terrified tearful eyes.

"Oh my god! They t-took my baby! Dad, they took Beth, I h-have t-to find her!" Quinn rushed out before running for the door. Not giving her father a second to speak, running down the stairs frantically.

The blonde made it out the front door frazzled than almost tripped to a halt with wide eyes as officer Schmidt held her daughter in his arms as he spoke to a confused Ms. Walker.

"Mommy!" Beth cried out, her tears still running down her face, wiggling out of officer Schmidts arms. Just than both adults turned to the blonde, their eyes widened at the state of her.

Quinn's face was swollen with a bruise forming on her cheek. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was all over the place and the front of her blouse was torn exposing her right bra covered breast.

She was breathing heavily but in a moment she collapsed to her knees as a wail escaped her throat. Everything finally hitting her. Mr. Turner had kept to his word, she was going to lose her daughter and he almost just raped her. Officer Schmidt along with Ms. Walker rushed over.

Officer Schmidt grabbed the walkie strapped to his shoulder. "I need an ambulance at 136 110th St, now!"

 **2 HOURS LATER.**

Rachel rushed through the hospital doors as fast as her wheelchair could take her. Her heart thundering in her chest. She felt anger coursing through her veins. Her daughter and fiancé had been attacked and once again she wasn't there to protect them.

She couldn't protect them even if she wanted to because she still was in the process of healing. Rachel rushed through the elevator doors of the floor she was told Quinn was being seen. Rounding the corner she caught sight of Judy.

"Judy!" Rachel called out wheeling as fast as she could to get to the woman.

Judy whipped around to the sound of her name being called. Her eyes swollen from all the crying she had done after all that had been revealed to her. Judy rushed over to the approaching brunette engulfing her in a hug. "Rachel!"

"W-Where are they?! What happened?! Are they ok?!" Rachel rambled in fear.

"Shh-Shh, calm down. Beth is ok if not shaken up a bit but Quinn.." Judy spoke with a shaky tone. "She was attacked.. That bastard he.." Judy hesitated.

"He what?!" Rachel urged.

"He almost raped her.." Judy whispered out.

Rachel's face swarm with different emotions. Her eyes bulged, her face paled as bile rose to her throat. Her eyes rounded with tears welling as her lips trembled before her eyes hardened, her face turned red as she gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'll kill him!"

The brunette went to rush forward but Judy stopped her before she could go any further. "Rachel! Rachel, dear! Listen to me. I understand that, that's what you want to do right now and I want to do the same but sweetheart that won't help Quinn, right now. Right now, she needs support. Right now she needs her daughter and her fiance more than anything.." Judy reasoned. Rachel's tears welled again as she nodded silently trying her best to control the rage she felt burning and swirling inside of her.

"Do you know what happened?" Rachel asked with as much control in her tone as she could.

"Not much, yet. All I know right now is the case worker from social services is here to collect Beth-"

"WHAT?!" Rachel bellowed, causing Judy to jump in surprise. "Where is she?! I'll be damned if she even touches a hair on my daughters head!" Rachel's spoke in a deathly manner.

"She's in the waiting area with the rest of the family. She hasn't taken Beth yet because a officer Schmidt told her she wasn't allowed to remove Beth until her other parent got here or Quinn's interrogation was over with." Judy said and that's all Rachel needed to here.

Rachel pulled out her burner phone. She dialed the number she knows by heart waiting for the person to pick up. "Hello?"

"Michael?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hey, how's-"

"I need you at Presbyterian hospital, like right now!" Rachel rushed out.

"Oh god, are you ok?!"

"No, it's not me. It's Quinn.."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you and Michael.."

"Yes?"

"I need you in hard core lawyer mode. They're trying to take Beth."

"Beth isn't going anywhere." Michael spoke with steel tone. The brunette could hear the anger in his voice. "I'll get there as fast as the law will allow me."

"Thank you."

"No, thanks necessary. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

Rachel hung up and straightened herself out. "Where's the waiting area?" Rachel ask.

"This way." Judy said with a watery smile. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Judy?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving my daughter.." The older woman gave the brunette a significant look.

"Thank you as well."

"For?" Judy ask with a raised brow.

"For bringing her into this world.." Rachel said with conviction as she was lead to the waiting area.

Judy and Rachel made it to the waiting area to find Ms. Walker sat on one side of the room while Jade and Grandma Beth sat on the other side. Jade spotted her first.

"Rachel!" The blonde stood up and rushed over to hug her future sister in law.

"Hey, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. I was stuck in heavy traffic. Do you have any information, yet?"

"No, all I know is they're questioning Quinn, my dad and Beth separately."

"Wait, what? Why are they questioning Russell?" Rachel ask.

"Because.. He's the one who intervened. If he hadn't shown up.." Jade spoke leaving the rest unsaid because she just couldn't say those words in relation to her sister. It hurt to much and made her stomach churn but the implication was clear. Quinn _would have_ been raped or worse. Rachel swallowed thickly shutting her eyes briefly to get a hold of herself.

"Whose in charge of the questioning." Rachel ask quietly.

"I think the officers name was Schmidt but when we first arrived two other officers had shown up. Other than that, I don't know much." Jade said. Rachel nodded than turned to the woman sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. Rachel knew not to speak to her until Michael arrived should things escalate. Rachel turned her attention to grandma Beth embracing the woman warmly.

"Hey, grams."

"Hello, dear. It's so good to see you."

"I hope your flight here wasn't too terrible."

"Non-sense, dear. I'm just happy to be back in the city I adore."

"I'm happy to hear that." Rachel said. The waiting room was engulfed in silence once again. After sitting for a solid 9 minutes something odd was occurring. The nursing staff had begun removing one patient at a time from they're rooms. The women were confused but none of the nursing staff had ask them to leave. Rachel became nervous when security guards appeared but again no one said anything to the Fabrays, Rachel or the social worker sitting in the small waiting area.

3 minutes later several footsteps sounding like a small heard was approaching. The only occupants in the room now were Jade, Grandma Beth, Judy and Rachel. Ms. Walker had stepped out to answer a phone call not 5 minutes prior.

Rachel smiled when Michael stepped through the archway. "You made it!" Rachel said with a beaming smile. Michael bent down to hug her like a brother would his favorite big sister. Rachel and Michael both became emotional since it had been almost 2 months since they had last seen each other. Only having connection through messages being passed through by Marisol or Miguel.

"I missed you, Rach!" Michael spoke with a smile in his voice.

"I missed you, too." Rachel replied warmly.

"I come bearing gifts." Michael said with a smile after pulling away. Rachel looked at him questioningly. Michael looked towards the entrance and Rachel gasp. The entire crew were standing there with watery smiles. One by one rushed over to hug the brunette.

Before Rachel could speak Michael spoke. "Before you say anything, I made a call. I was owed a favor and got this entire floor on lock down and no one is to know whose staying in this wing. Can't have you getting caught fraternizing with the enemy." He said with a wink.

"Thank you." Rachel said emotionally. This is what she missed. People who understood and genuinely cared. Her make shift family.

"What are you all doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Rachel said with a smile.

"What do you think?" Leo ask as if she were crazy.

"We're here for Quinn and Beth." Alicia followed.

"Quinn put her life on the line for all of us when she didn't even know us. Now it's our turn to be here for her." Alison spoke up next.

"Yeah, Quinn and Beth are family and we don't turn our backs on family." Tim finalized.

Rachel felt her heart swell as did the rest of the women in the room.

"Thank you all. God, she's going to freak when she see's you." Rachel said with a watery smile. Doing her best to get her tears under control. "Michael I'll have Marisol bring the cash as your payment for representin-"

"No. Not a chance. Like Tim said, Quinn's family. We take care of our own. This is completely free of charge." Michael immediately dismissing the brunettes words.

"Thank you, Michael. I know Quinn will appreciate it as much as I do." Rachel replied.

"No problem. Also, I called Marisol she and Miguel are on their way as well."

Rachel took a deep relieved breathe before realizing they weren't alone. "Oh my gosh, where are my manners. Everyone this is Quinn's family. Her mother Judy, Her grandmother Beth and her sister Jade." Rachel spoke with a smile introducing them. The Fabrays stood up and everyone began shaking hands in greeting.

Jade turned to the red head with a full blown smile and twinkling eyes. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi-Hello, It's um-Aliso-I mean I'm Alison." Alison stuttered out feeling like a complete fool. Swallowing thickly in embarrassment diverting her eyes quickly. Jade flushed as she realized what was happening. She thought the red head before her was stunning and already found her rambling adorable.

Jade cleared her throat as she licked her lips in a shy manner biting her lower lip for a moment before speaking. "I'm Jade."

Alison opened her mouth to respond but a throat clearing cut off any further conversation as officer Schmidt stood in the doorway.

"Schmidty, what's going on? Is Quinn alright?!" Rachel asked in a rush as everyone in the room felt they're anxiety spike.

"As far as Quinn herself goes. I haven't spoken to her yet because she was being checked by the doctor and I was informed to let her rest. She just woke up so I'll be heading in to speak to her. I am here however; to inform you that do to the severe injuries principal Turner sustained in the fight. Russell Fabray is currently under arrest for aggravated assault-"

"What?! Why?! He was protecting Quinn!" Rachel ask in disbelief.

"That's true but he beat Mr. Turner so bad the man has a concussion. His eyes can barely open because they're practically swollen shut, 2 cracked ribs. A broken nose and 3 of teeth knocked out with a severely busted lip with the deepest split I have never seen actually on a person. Not to mention all of the bruises and.." Officer Schmidt was doing his best not to smile but everyone knew better. "Apparently, Mr. Fabray stomped several times on his.. Private region." Officer Schmidt spoke and the entire room winced. Making all the males squeeze their thighs together slightly, adjusting they're own privates. Rachel doing so as well.

Officer Schmidt cleared his throat before continuing. "But don't worry, Rach. I'll make sure to stay on board and hopefully get him a low bail. However: I have to be honest. He might get slapped with a misdemeanor and have to appear in court should Mr. Turner press charges.." Schmidt said with a shrug.

"As long as he gets released permanently, I'm sure he won't mind." Rachel replied.

"Alright, well, I'm heading in to speak to Quinn. When I'm done with her, I'll than speak to Beth. Than I'll be back to fill you in."

"Hold on, This is Michael. He'll be representing Quinn and he needs to be there with you." Rachel spoke up.

Schmidt turned to Michael with a smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, again."

"like wise." Michael said with a smile.

"Thanks, Schmidty." Rachel said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, Rach." Schmidt replied with a smile before turning back to Michael and gesturing with his head. "Follow me."

Soon Michael and Schmidt were gone and all the occupants in the room sat with worry. Not 6 minutes later did Ms. Walker return. Her eyes widen a fraction at the overwhelming number of people now in the room. The woman took her seat. Her gaze swept through the room taking in everyone. She wondered who these people were all here to see?


End file.
